New Beginnings
by punklau
Summary: AJ has been on the run for a few years, but no one can ever know why. When she lands in a new city and tries to fit in, can she lean on the people who pop up into her life? On a man who wants to help her? Or is she too deep into survival mode to let anyone in? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Start**

* * *

"Ok, baby." A short Puerto Rican woman crouched down to the small boy in front of her at the school gates, "I know this is a lot, and there's people here you don't know again." She nodded, placing her hands on his arms, "But you'll make friends." She smiled, "Ok?" She cupped his cheek, "You'll make friends and you'll learn lots of new things. Different things than all the other schools." She said as the five-year-old boy nodded along with her, "You know I love you so much, right?" She said.

"Mhm." The boy nodded, holding the straps of his backpack, his shaggy dark hair sitting on his head like a fluffy mop, dark brown eyes and skin like his mother's, gazing across at her, no longer phased by the pressures of starting a new school… and he was only five.

"I will be right here when you finish, ok?" She said as he nodded, "Mommy loves you." She nodded, leaning over and kissing his head, standing up straight, "Make it the best day." She smiled as he nodded, running away into the school as she took a deep breath.

The woman made her way back to her car parked outside the school, getting in and driving off. They'd only arrived in Chicago a few nights ago. It wasn't a planned-out destination. Most of the moves they made weren't. Chicago was the next flight out and she needed to get on it with her son. It only took her a few days of getting settled to enrol her son in a new school and find a job in a small café in town. She used her emergency money for a new apartment. It was just enough.

She drove to work, quickly getting out of the car and rushing into the café to start her shift. The last thing she wanted to do was show up late to her new job. She couldn't afford to lose it. It was the best thing going for her.

She spent most of her day serving coffee, cake and sandwiches to customers. Some were enjoying a coffee whilst reading their book, some were on a lunch break from work and some were with friends and family. It was a cosy little café, and she was no stranger to waitressing life.

She was taking her lunch break after the busy rush when one of the other waitresses walked out to the back where she was.

"Cigarette?" The girl asked as she took out her pack of cigarettes.

Oh, no. I… I don't smoke." She shook her head.

"Why are you standing out here then?" The other waitress wondered.

"Just for some fresh air." She smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I never got the chance to introduce myself because of how busy it was." She said, "I'm Bonnie." She extended her hand.

"April but you can just call me AJ." The Puerto Rican woman smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Bonnie nodded, puffing on her cigarette, "So are you new to the area then?" She asked her.

"New to the state actually." AJ said, "Came here a few days ago."

"And you already got a job? Go you." Bonnie nodded.

"Desperate times." AJ said, "The hours here are ideal for me to pick my son up from school." She said.

"Oh, you have a son? What age?" She wondered.

"Five." AJ said, "He's not too thrilled about the whole… starting a new school again." She said, "But he's way better at making new friends than I am." She teased lightly as Bonnie laughed.

"I think you're doing alright." Bonnie nodded, stepping on her cigarette and folding her arms, "So… are you here for a new start?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." AJ nodded, "Never seems to last for long." She said.

"Why is that?" Bonnie asked her as AJ just shrugged, with no answer ready for her, "Well, welcome to Chicago, honey." She patted AJ's arm, walking back into the café as AJ stayed outside for the fresh, cool air.

* * *

"What'd I say about doing that shit in my house?" A tattooed man shook his head as he ripped the cigarette from his friend's hand and walked into the kitchen to toss it in the trash.

"Do you know how expensive these are now? Why'd you do that?" The dirty-blonde haired man stood up angrily, "I don't know why we bother coming here if you don't let me smoke."

"It's disgusting and you're going to die when you're forty." The man warned.

"You're lucky I made it to thirty." His friend countered back as the tattooed man just shook his head and sat down beside him.

"You two are literally like an old married couple." The two-toned haired man across the couch said, "Dean is like the husband, Punk is the wife."

"Great. Women are awesome." Punk shrugged and reached for the television remote.

"I thought you'd be spending time with Kat." Dean said, running his hand through his messy hair as Punk, or Phil to those who really knew him said. Punk was a sported nickname he'd grown up with.

"We sort of broke up." Punk shrugged.

"Well there's a surprise." Seth said sarcastically across on the other couch, "What was it this time?"

"Nothing." Punk shook his head, "I just… I don't even think I want a relationship. Things were never that serious anyway."

"You'll get back with her in a week, though." Dean laughed.

"Nah. Not this time." Punk shook his head, "All she ever goes on about is how rich I'd be if I worked with my dad and I wasn't a mess." He said, "First of all, that guy isn't my dad. Second of all… fuck off." Punk shrugged as Dean and Seth laughed.

"She's got a point, though." Seth said, "You would be pretty rich. I know you don't see eye-to-eye with your family but… they've never done that wrong by you, have they?"

"You don't know the half of it." Punk said, "They're not my family." Punk made clear, "Kat can clear off if that's all she's interested in." He shrugged, "I'm happy in the comic store. It's what I like. It's what I enjoy. And it gets me by." He shrugged.

"We know, man." Seth nodded, "You're right. Who cares what she thinks. You do what makes you happy. We know you find it tough with your family." He said, "The comic store is great. We all love it." He nodded.

"You've never saw them as your parents anyway." Dean said.

"That's because they aren't my parents. They're just… foster parents who decided they wanted to adopt a kid and then got disappointed when they picked me out." He said, "Like I was some fucking dog getting taken home as a Christmas present." He said, "I was better off staying in the streets."

"Yeah, I think we all feel like that sometimes." Dean said, "But they still gave you shelter and a life and three meals a day. You were lucky like that." He said.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for all of that stuff but… you don't know them. They're strange. They always have been." He said, "There was a reason I always stayed at your places." He said.

"Good times." Seth nodded, "When was the last time you even saw them?"

"I don't know. Like a year ago or something." Punk shrugged, "I don't care what they're doing."

"Yeah, clearly." Dean laughed, "You raised yourself like a wolf anyway, who needs parents?" He slapped Punk's back brotherly as Punk just laughed, "Anyone up for a party tonight?" He asked them.

* * *

"So how was school?" AJ asked, standing at the kitchen as she made dinner whilst her son sat at the small kitchen table doing his homework, "Kace?" She turned around as her son just shrugged.

"It was ok." Kace said, "Didn't make any friends." He said.

"Oh, baby. That's ok." AJ said, turning the pots down on the stove and walking over to him, taking a seat at the table, "It might take a little while for you to settle in but you'll make friends eventually." She assured him.

"But then we'll just move again." Kace shrugged as AJ frowned and looked across at him sadly. It killed her that this was her son's life. That it was so chaotic and unstable. It wasn't what she wanted for him at all, but it's what she had to do.

"Maybe this will be a good place for us to settle?" AJ shrugged, "I know… I know it's so hard moving all the time and… especially when it happens so quickly but… believe me, baby. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary." She said as Kace just nodded, "Wherever we go, you're always gonna have me, and we'll be safe together." She nodded.

"Yeah." Kace nodded, "This is better than the last place." Kace nodded, "I like my room." He told her as she stood back up and concentrated back on dinner.

"Yeah, you like it?" AJ smiled, "Maybe we can get decorate it up a little. What do you say?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Kace exclaimed, "Let's do that." He cheered as AJ smiled. All she wanted was for him to be safe and happy. That's why she had to keep moving. Keep getting them out of danger. She wasn't going to ever let anything happen to him.

* * *

After dinner, AJ put Kace to bed, reading him a story which helped him fall asleep before leaving his room and heading to bed herself to read some of her book in bed. Knowing they were safe here was a blessing… so far anyway. So much of her life, her past was filled with terror and unsafety, and she had to get away, she had to keep moving at any sign of danger. It'd been this way since Kace was born. She knew she didn't just have herself to protect, and she knew she couldn't beat the odds. There were too many.

She got into bed and sunk down into the covers with her book. They weren't wealthy at all. There were saving funds that she dipped into at times of desperate need, and she had her job, but they weren't well off at all. AJ was just glad she could still put a roof over her son's head, and give him three hot meals a day, and make sure he got a good education. It was everything she wished she had. She always promised she'd do right by him.

She was reading her book, feeling her eyes nip with tiredness as she read the words on the page when suddenly she began to hear booming coming from downstairs, like extremely loud music. It was so loud it was even vibrating some of the furniture in the bedroom.

She sat up, sitting her book on her night stand and grabbing her hoodie from the bottom of the bed, leaving her bedroom as she put it on over herself. It was pretty late on at night, and it was through the week. She didn't find it very amusing that such loud music was blaring through the full apartment block.

She checked on Kace first and was glad to see he was still fast asleep, but she couldn't stand the noise a minute longer, and left the apartment, rushing downstairs to the next floor and knocking on the door where the music was coming from, having to knock a few times for anyone to notice.

Finally someone answered and she found herself looking on at a fully tattooed man, who strangely looked sober.

"Uh… do I know you?" Punk shook his head, "Are you friends with Dean? Seth?" He wondered.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No I'm living upstairs." She said, "I was just wondering if you could turn the music down? My son is asleep. He's only five."

"Well if he's asleep then it must not be bothering him." Punk shrugged, about to close the door over when AJ put her foot forward to stop him.

"I'm asking you nicely." AJ spat, "Or else I'll call the cops." She said, "It's disrespectful and inconsiderate." She warned, "Some of us have work in the morning."

"I have work too, lady." Punk said, "It's just a party. You're welcomed to join." He smirked as she tutted.

"Just turn it down. Please." AJ asked.

"Ok, alright. Fine." Punk nodded as AJ walked away and headed back upstairs as Punk rolled his eyes and closed the door over.

AJ got back into her apartment, noticing Kace standing outside his room as she closed the apartment door over and locked it, "It's ok, baby. C'mon, let's get you back into bed." She walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him back into his room.

"Why's it so noisy, mommy?" Kace asked, rubbing his eyes as AJ walked over to his bed with him, helping him back in.

"There's just a little party going on downstairs but I asked the man if he could turn the music down and he said ok." She lied as Kace just nodded and sunk down into his bed, "Close your eyes back over." She crouched down at his bedside, stroking his cheek softly, pausing her actions when she suddenly heard the music get louder, shaking her head and sighing as Kace looked over at her.

"Can I sleep beside you tonight?" Kace asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded, standing up and lifting him up out of bed, carrying him through to her bedroom, letting him onto the bed as he settled down onto one side of the double bed.

"It's so loud." Kace said as AJ nodded, laying down beside him.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby. It's just one night, ok? It'll quieten down." She said, cupping his cheek softly, "Try closing your eyes." She hummed, doing her best to get him back to sleep through the unbearably loud music.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Connected

**Connected**

* * *

"C'mon, mommy. We're gonna be late." Kace sighed as he stood at the door of their apartment, ready for school, holding his backpack onto him whilst he watched his mother rush around frantically.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." AJ exclaimed as she rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall, "Ok, you got everything?" She asked, unzipping his bag at the back and checking that she hadn't forgot to put his lunch in.

"Yeah. I got everything." Kace assured her as AJ zipped his bag back up and left the apartment with him.

"Ok, let me lock the door and we can go." She said, locking the apartment door, throwing her keys in her purse and latching onto his hand as they climbed down the first set of stairs. She wasn't normally on time for anything. She put it down to luck.

She continued to rush down the stairs when she saw the man from last night come out of his apartment. She couldn't bite her tongue. Ever.

"Thank you for turning the music down when I asked you too." She announced, pausing behind him whilst Kace held her hand and looked up, tugging on her hand for her to hurry up so he could get to school.

Punk turned around and looked at her.

"We got an amazing sleep." AJ nodded sarcastically as Punk laughed lightly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Punk said, "So you live upstairs?" He asked, but it appeared that AJ was finished talking to him, pushing by him with her son and leaving the apartment block as he watched and shook his head. He was an asshole but it didn't cancel out the fact she had an attitude.

"Who was that man?" Kace asked whilst AJ walked him to school which was just a few minute's walk away, "Is he our new neighbour?" He asked.

"Kind of." AJ said, no thrill in her voice, "But don't talk to him, ok?" AJ said. She got the feeling that her downstairs neighbour wasn't particularly child friendly. She had glimpsed into his apartment when she had knocked on his door through the night and there didn't look like many trustworthy characters around. It was a rough part of town they were in, and the apartment block wasn't exactly the Ritz. She just wanted her son to be safe and not around strange characters.

"Why can't I talk to him?" Kace asked as they walked through the school gates.

"Because mommy says don't talk to him." AJ smiled, crouching down in front of him, "We're new here so… people don't really know us and some people we don't wanna get to know, ok?" She said as Kace nodded.

"Like the drunk man in our house before we came here?" He asked, referring to the man across the landing where they lived that would come home drunk every night and bang on their door, only to realise he lived across the landing.

"Yeah." AJ nodded but with a slight sigh, "You have the best day. I'll be right here to pick you up when you finish. You can tell me all about it." She said as Kace nodded, "I love you." She kissed his cheek as he wiped it bashfully making AJ smile.

"Love you." Kace said whilst running off into class as AJ smiled, leaving the school quickly and heading for her shift at the café.

* * *

"You look tired today." Bonnie implied whilst brushing by AJ behind the counter and placing the dirty coffee cups in the dish washer whilst AJ prepped some coffees for a different table.

"I am." AJ sighed, "There was some sort of party going on last night in the apartment below. I mean… who has a party on a Wednesday night?" She shook her head, "I barely slept. I won't be surprised if my son's school calls me to tell me he's fallen asleep on his desk." AJ shook her head.

"Did you go down and ask for them to turn to the music down?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. The guy came to the door but as soon as I went back upstairs the music got louder." She shook her head, "Then I saw him this morning and he didn't even apologise." AJ said, "Prick."

"There's always an asshole who has to disturb the peace, isn't there?" Bonnie shook her head, "You can complain to the landlord if it happens again. I would."

"I will." AJ said, "I just don't want it keeping Kace awake. I just want to settle in here. It seems like a good place for us, you know? I got the job here. Kace goes to school. We've been lucky with getting an apartment." AJ said, "I don't need jerks like that ruining it for me."

"You don't." Bonnie agreed, "Warn him that you'll go to the landlord."

"Well I threatened to call the cops last night and that didn't make a difference." AJ sighed, "You'd think because I have Kace that he would have been a little more understanding." She shook her head.

"Oh, you don't know Chicago." Bonnie said, "Where is it you're from again?"

"New Jersey." AJ said, "But I've not lived there since Kace was about one. We uh… we've moved a lot." She said as Bonnie nodded.

"Never settle. That's what my mom always told me." Bonnie said, "Before she hung herself."

"Oh." AJ shook her head with surprise, "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I'm sorry, I'm like an opened book. You'll get used to it." She waved her hand as AJ nodded. She knew Bonnie seemed to be open and forward, which actually put her to ease, "So how was your son's first day at school?" Bonnie asked as she done a few coffees for the people waiting to take away their drinks.

"I don't think he enjoyed it very much." AJ said, "He didn't make any friends but I told him these things take a little bit of time, you know." She said as Bonnie nodded, "I just hope he settles in. Things have been so chaotic recently." She said as Bonnie nodded.

She wasn't so stupid as to ask AJ why she was moving all the time, she knew it was an answer that she probably didn't want to give her, and so avoided asking for the time being, until AJ was more comfortable.

"He'll settle in." Bonnie nodded, "Just give it some time." She smiled as AJ nodded, placing the made coffees onto a tray as she made her way out to deliver them to a table.

* * *

Punk got back from work and had immediately crashed out on the sofa in front of the TV. He was the manager of a comic book store where he worked with all his buddy's. They'd all got the job straight out of high school, and due to Punk's expert knowledge, he managed to rank himself up to manager. He wasn't rich but he made plenty of money, especially when he lived alone, and even when he did share some time with his girlfriend.

He'd lived with foster parents since he was seven and never saw eye-to-eye with them. They ran a successful marketing business which Punk had been offered many times to be a part of, but he didn't want anything to do with it. They were never parents in his eyes. It was like they adopted him for some sort of purpose. Like there was always an agenda behind it and he didn't trust them. Not to mention he'd been on their bad side and was still scarred. He had plenty of stories to go around about them, that was for sure.

Through high school and his young years he mostly stayed with his friends Dean or Seth, and officially got his own place as soon as he could. He wasn't ungrateful for the roof they put over him and the food they gave him, but he just never trusted them, and he never would.

He was flicking through the channels on TV when he heard a knock at his door, standing up and walking over to answer it as he swung the door opened and saw his big sister standing.

"Hey." Bonnie cheered, brushing by him and into the apartment as he closed the door over.

"Did you bring food for me?" Was all Punk was interested in.

"I brought you some cake from the café." Bonnie said, sitting down the bag on the coffee table as she took her coat off, "Where are your idiot friends?" She asked him.

"Dean is still working and Seth is at his place, I assume." Punk said, digging into the bag which had cake in it, "Oh, Bon you know I don't like icing." He grunted, "Couldn't you have brought me some sandwiches or something?"

"Make your own sandwiches." Bonnie tutted, "I thought you'd be with Kat actually." She admitted.

"Nah, we broke up." Punk said, slouching back on the couch as Bonnie took a seat beside him.

"Surprise surprise." Bonnie hummed as Punk just glared at her.

"For real this time." Punk said, "We had a massive fight and I'm done with her."

"She was good for you." Bonnie frowned, "I liked her." She said as Punk just shook his head, "What was the fight over?"

"She was just asking me if I was gonna work in the comic store for the rest of my life." Punk said, "I took offence. She started saying that I could be so rich if I worked with Gerry in the business." He said, "And she knows fine well I don't want anything to do with them."

"Maybe she was just trying to… look out for you. Give you some advice." Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't need advice. I'm happy at the comic store." He said.

"I know you are." Bonnie smiled, "As long as you're doing something that makes you happy then I don't care." Bonnie waved her hand.

They were put into the foster care system together and were both adopted out by their adoptive parents Gerry and Alice. Bonnie was only a few years older, but was very protective of her little brother and liked to keep an eye on him. She was almost like a mother and a sister to him.

"How is the café doing?" Punk asked her, watching as she ate a bit of the cake she'd brought over.

"Oh, fine." Bonnie said, "A new girl started yesterday. She's super nice." Bonnie nodded.

"It's not like you to make friends." Punk chuckled a little.

"I know, right?" Bonnie nodded, "But she's lovely. She says she moves a lot though so… I don't know how long she'll stick around for." She shrugged as Punk nodded, "So I take it you're not going to mom's fiftieth party in the Plaza next week?" She asked him.

"What do you think?" Punk asked her.

Bonnie had a better relationship with her foster parents than Punk did, but she always put it down to her being desperate to have a new home again, and somewhere stable. She did agree with Punk that their foster parents were a little strange sometimes, especially on the business side of things.

"I think we should go for just a little while. It'd be nice of us to show face. We're… We are their children, Phil." She nodded.

"No." Punk said, "You can go represent the both of us."

"How is that fair?" Bonnie tutted.

"Well you clearly want to go." Punk said, "I'm not interested."

"Sometimes you make things more difficult for yourself, you know that?" Bonnie nodded.

"No, I don't." Punk objected, "You know how I feel. Don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answer to." Punk said, "And stop spilling crumbs all over my couch." He whined as she shoved him roughly.

"Shut up." Bonnie laughed, rubbing the top of his head and missing his slicked hair up as he groaned but laughed. Even if they didn't have parent figures. They'd always had each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think! Got some exciting things planned for this story!**


	3. Charity Case

**Charity Case**

* * *

The next day, AJ was called away from work to go pick Kace up from school. She was told there had been an incident and her stomach immediately turned. Thankfully, Bonnie was kind enough to take over her shift so she could go pick him up.

She arrived at the school and was immediately met by the principle of the school who was an elderly lady in a power suit. She informed her that Kace had gotten into a fight in the yard. AJ knew it wasn't in Kace's nature to be violent towards anyone, and she was upset and worried about what was going on with him.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" AJ asked, holding his hand as she walked home with him. He knew that what he'd done was wrong, she could see it by the way he was avoiding looking at her, and was trailing his feet along the ground, "Baby, I won't shout at you." She promised as Kace looked up at her as they walked along the side-walk.

"Kyle made fun of me cause I was standing on my own in the yard and… and you do it." He said childishly.

"I do what?" AJ asked.

"You hit people." Kace said as AJ gulped and paused for a second.

"I… look, I know that you've saw a lot of things, things that I wish you'd never saw." She nodded, crouching down and placing her hands on his arms, "But sometimes there's dangerous people in the world and… and I was just trying to protect you." She explained, "You can't hit anyone at school. I know it's hard fitting in and baby I know that you wish you could have stayed at your other schools before this. I know." She sighed. It killed her that she couldn't give him a better life than this, "But you'll make friends. It'll happen. But you can't hit anybody if they annoy you or they say anything mean." She said.

"What do I do then?" Kace huffed.

"You know what's even stronger?" She asked.

"No." Kace shook his head.

"If you can just walk away and pretend they never said anything to you." AJ nodded, "Trust me." She said, "It's not like you to do something like this." She said, cupping his cheeks.

"I wanna just stay with you." Kace said.

"I wish you could." AJ smiled, "But you gotta go to school. Learn stuff. And you'll make friends. It's only been a few days." She assured him as Kace just nodded and looked around, spotting the comic store sign just a few steps away, lighting up.

"Can we go?" He pointed as AJ turned around and noticed the comic store.

"Only if you promise me that you won't ever raise your hands in school again." AJ said.

"I promise." Kace nodded as AJ smiled.

"Ok." AJ said, standing back up straight and taking his hand as he practically lead her to the comic store, opening up the door and taking her round the aisles. If there was one thing she absolutely knew about her son, was that he adored comics. He'd came across a few of her own a few times and he just got hooked. Especially from all the travelling they'd done, he'd managed to have her read a few to him whilst reading some himself and gazing at the art work for hours.

She tried her best to save up every few weeks to buy him a comic he wanted but since she'd only been working a few days, she barely had enough to buy food, never mind a comic.

"In a few weeks we can come back and you can choose one, ok? I can't get you it just now." She told him very quietly in the store.

"I just wanna look." Kace said simply as AJ nodded, looking around the aisles with him until they got to the outside one and she noticed who was behind the counter. That rotten neighbour of hers that lived in the apartment below them. He seemed to be writing things down and hadn't noticed her yet.

She looked over at Kace and smiling upon him standing gazing at all the comics. She knew he'd never wander off on his own, and her attitude got the better of her.

"So you don't blare music here then?" AJ said as she walked towards the counter, watching as the man looked up at her.

"Are you following me or something?" Punk chuckled to himself as he looked across at her. He hadn't noticed due to their previous encounters being quick and short, but she really was a beautiful woman. She may have had a snarky, sarcastic attitude, but she was beautiful, and her kid was super cute.

"I didn't know you worked here." AJ defended lightly.

"Manager." Punk said, "Phil. Phil Brooks." He said.

"Yes, I can read your name sign." AJ nodded as Punk laughed a little.

"Not so friendly, are you?" Punk asked her as she didn't respond, "Is it an apology you're after? If so, I'm sorry for blaring music too loud for you. It was a party. I couldn't help it." He said, "Next time I will be a little bit more considerate. Little." He emphasised as AJ just rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "So you gonna tell me your name? We are sort of neighbours." He said.

"April." AJ said, "Just call me AJ." She waved her hand, "That's my son Kace, over there." She pointed over to her son who was looking through a comic.

"You from Chicago?" Punk asked her.

"No. Not originally." AJ said, "New Jersey but… we've moved around a few times." She said, even though she knew they'd moved more than just a few times.

"Never settle. That's what mom used to always say." Punk nodded to himself as AJ arched a brow. She'd heard the exact same line from Bonnie at the café, "So you work I take it?" He asked as he tidied up the counter.

"Yeah. The Belmont Café just down the road." AJ said, "You know it?"

"Oh, yeah. My sister works there." Punk said, "Bonnie."

"Bonnie is your sister?" AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Big sister." Punk nodded, "Why? You two get along?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, she's been looking out for me." AJ nodded, "I didn't expect that." She admitted truthfully, "She's so much nicer than you." She said sincerely as Punk just nodded.

"Mhm. Most people think so." Punk nodded, "The apartment blocks we live in… it's rough and noisy. There's gonna come a point where you're gonna wish you had my music blaring through the floorboards. That's nothing compared to what usually goes down." He nodded, "It's a sketchy area." He said. He wasn't trying to warn her, he didn't know her nor did he care to know her, but he just wanted to give her the heads up.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I am used to sketchy areas." AJ nodded, not appreciating him talking to her like she was a little girl. Like she hadn't faced the monsters of the world already.

"Mommy." Kace broke the awkwardness as he ran towards her with a comic in hand, "This is the next one after the one I already got. Can I have it?" He asked, already forgetting that his mother had told him she couldn't buy him anything just now, "Please?" He asked, looking up at her as AJ looked down at him. She wished he hadn't done this in front of Phil. Even though she didn't know him, she didn't want to broadcast to him that she was poor.

"Another day, baby." AJ shook her head, brushing her hand through his hair as Kace huffed.

"Why not today?" Kace asked as Punk just smiled and tried to mind his own business, opening up the till and counting out money, keeping his eye on AJ and her son sneakily.

"I said I couldn't get you anything today." AJ told him quietly, "I don't have money for it." AJ told him as Punk looked over and sighed a little.

"Hey, little guy." Punk got Kace's attention as Kace looked over.

"Uh… my mommy says I can't talk to you." Kace said as AJ's eyes widened and she nudged Kace, "What? You did." Kace looked up at her.

"I… I never-"

"It's fine." Punk waved it off, "Ok, you don't have to talk to me but… how about I… I give you that comic book on the house?" He asked, "Since I work here, you can get it for free." He smiled as Kace's face lit up and he gazed up at his mother with excitement, holding the comic tightly as AJ looked across at Punk.

"We don't want your charity." AJ spat, taking the comic book from Kace and throwing it over on the counter as Punk raised a brow with confusion, "You don't know us, and I don't need you giving my son free things as if we can't afford it-"

"No, that's not what I was-"

"Yes." AJ said, "It was." She nodded, "I'll buy him it myself when I get paid." She told him.

"But mommy…" Kace looked over at Punk.

"No, baby. You'll just need to wait, ok?" AJ looked down at Kace who huffed a little.

"I was just trying to be nice." Punk defended, "Clearly you don't know the meaning of the word."

"You were patronising. We're not some charity case." AJ made clear, taking Kace's hand tightly, "C'mon, Kace. Let's go." She said as Kace frowned, looking over at Punk who just shook his head and watched them leave the shop.

He was reminded why he never did nice things for people. He wasn't trying to emphasise the fact that they were struggling for money. He just saw the little kid desperate for the comic and he thought it'd be a nice thing to do to clear the air between them, but now he couldn't care less. The woman was a hard piece of work, and he didn't want involved.

* * *

"Why are you not eating your dinner?" AJ asked later that night, sitting at the kitchen table with Kace who wasn't eating his dinner, instead he was sitting resting his head against his hand, not even taking a single bite.

"Not hungry." Kace shrugged.

"I made you your favourite." AJ shook her head.

"But I'm not hungry." Kace told her again with a little more anger as AJ just looked across at him, "Why couldn't I have the comic?" He asked her sadly, still thinking about that wonderful comic that he could have taken home with him because of the nice man at the store.

"Because we have to pay for it, that's why." AJ said, "We can't take free things." She told him.

"But the man was nice." Kace shook his head.

"No. He wasn't." AJ said, "When I get mommy I can buy you the comic, baby. In a few weeks." AJ nodded as Kace shook his head and stood up.

"You never have money!" Kace yelled tearfully, "And then we'll have to move again and I won't have the comic and you… you won't get it." He cried, "And I'll have to go to a different school." He cried as AJ swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Kace." AJ stood up as Kace just ran away into his bedroom, slamming the door shut as AJ sat back down and ran her hand over her hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	4. Keeping The Peace

**Keeping The Peace**

* * *

The next day, AJ took Kace to school and headed to work. She barely slept all night thinking about what Kace had said to her. It seemed to have gone past his head, and he'd woken up, forgetting all about the comic and the temper he broke, but AJ couldn't stop thinking about it. His little face. How upset and tired he looked. Every day she wished she could give him something better. A better life. A more stable environment. But she was doing her best.

She got to the café and once seeing Bonnie, she thought it'd be a good idea to tell her that she lived above her little brother.

"So he was the asshole having the party?" Bonnie asked, not even surprised.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I can't believe he's your brother."

"Me neither sometimes." Bonnie chuckled whilst prepping food as AJ cleaned out the coffee filters, "He's got a good heart, just takes a while to come out most times." She said.

"I saw him at the comic store a few blocks down. I… I sort of went off on him because he tried to give Kace a free comic." She said, "I sort of… took it as him looking down on me like I couldn't afford to buy it. But… I think he was just trying to be nice." She nodded.

Not only was she awake all-night thinking about Kace, but she was thinking about Phil and how she'd possibly blown the whole thing out of proportion. She was just too proud to accept things for free, and sometimes she just put herself in survival mode against all males who ever tried to do anything nice for her.

"He can be an asshole, don't get me wrong." Bonnie laughed a little, "But he's a good kid. He wouldn't have been trying to patronise you, trust me." She nodded. She knew her brother too well.

"I feel a little bad now." AJ admitted truthfully.

"Don't. Look at it as you getting him back for the party." Bonnie shrugged as AJ just smiled.

"You uh… You don't mind me asking what happened to you when your mom died?" Did you stay with your dad or…" She looked over. She was befriending Bonnie very quickly, and although she barely knew a thing about her, she felt herself asking these questions, since Bonnie was so open with her.

"No. Dad left when Phil was a baby." Bonnie said, "We went into the foster care system." She said, "Then we got a new home. Phil doesn't talk to them. Won't label them as his mom or dad." She said, "They're nice people. Done good by us but… Phil always seemed to think there was an agenda." She shrugged.

"At least you guys had a new home." AJ nodded.

"That's the way I saw it." Bonnie said, "He didn't. He was always difficult."

"I can imagine." AJ nodded as Bonnie glanced over at her.

"So… I'm only assuming you're not involved with Kace's dad?" She asked as AJ stiffened without Bonnie noticing, turning her back to her to put the filters back into the machines.

"No, we don't talk." AJ said simply as Bonnie just nodded.

"Didn't work out?" Bonnie asked her as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah, didn't work out." She smiled softly to Bonnie who just nodded, "So… should I go apologise to your brother for kicking off yesterday?" She wondered, quickly trying to change the conversation topic.

"If you feel it's necessary." Bonnie laughed a little, "I doubt he's crying over it." She said, "But since you guys are practically neighbours, maybe it's best to keep the peace. Especially since there's already enough going on in that apartment block. Terrifies me every time I have to go visit him." She shook her head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. I need to make sure me and Kace are home and the doors are locked before 6pm." AJ shook her head as Bonnie nodded, "I might just pop into the comic store when I'm going to pick Kace up after my shift." AJ nodded to herself. She never found it necessary to apologise to anyone, but she felt like her attitude really had crossed a line when the man was only trying to do a nice thing for her son. She just felt very defensive after everything she'd been through.

Once AJ was finished her shift and was headed to pick Kace up from school, she stopped by into the comic store and headed over to the counter where she spotted Phil standing.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked her without looking up, although knowing it was her from watching her walk in.

"I'd uh… I'd like to apologise." AJ said as he looked up, "I… I shouldn't have got mad like that when you were trying to do a nice thing." She said, "I just… I don't like feeling any smaller than what I already do." She said as Punk folded his arms.

"I didn't want to make you feel small. I saw how excited the little guy was about the comic and… I don't know. He reminded me of me when I was that age." He said, "And little me would have loved a free comic." He said as AJ smiled lightly.

"It was a nice thing to do. I'm just not used to things like that and… I wasn't sure how to take it." She said, "It's better I just wait and buy it when I get paid." She nodded.

"You know… you could have just said that yesterday." Punk said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She concluded as Punk just nodded.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as she nodded, both looking across at each other awkwardly.

"Ok." AJ broke the silence, "I'm gonna go." She pointed to the door as Punk nodded, watching as she left the store. He didn't expect an apology from such a fierce and fiery character like her, but it looked like she'd taken a step back and thought about what she said. He really wasn't trying to patronise her or make her feel small.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he came out from the back.

"Uh… neighbour. On the floor above." Punk said, "She was here yesterday. There was… a little incident." He said, "We cleared it up." He said, "And she works with Bonnie too."

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"April I think." Punk nodded.

"Hot?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, but… honestly, a little scary." He nodded as Dean laughed, "She's got a kid. He must be like… four or five." He said, "He's cute."

"You checking her out?" Dean asked.

"No." Punk laughed, "She's like… in her own little bubble. Seems like a bit of a complicated person." He admitted truthfully.

"They're the best types of fucks." Dean shrugged as Punk rolled his eyes, "What? They are." Dean said.

"Ok. Thank you for your input." Punk said, "I'm off at 5 now instead of 6. Bonnie is coming over for dinner." He shook his head, "Probably to try convince me to go to Alice's birthday party." He said, referring to his foster mother.

"I do love your sister." Dean nodded as Punk turned to him, "You gotta admit her legs are good."

"She's my sister." Punk cringed, "And you're a fucking dick." He shoved Dean's face as Dean laughed to himself and walked away to do something a little more productive.

* * *

Later that night, Bonnie was at Punk's for dinner. They were close siblings and the fact that they only had each other in other words, made them even more closer.

"You have to stop feeding me pizza. Why can't I come around here to a… to a freshly prepared salad?" Bonnie asked, crashed on the couch with the pizza box on the coffee table whilst Punk sat similarly across from her.

"Because salad doesn't step foot inside this place, that's why." Punk said simply as Bonnie laughed.

"I figured." Bonnie nodded, "I heard you got an apology today." She smiled over to him as he nodded, "April is sweet, isn't she?" She nodded.

"Sweet?" Punk raised a brow, "She's terrifying. Looks like she's ready to fight with someone the entire time." He said.

"She does not." Bonnie laughed, "I think she's been through a rough time. Said she's always moving, she's a single mom, surviving on poor pay." She said, "Must be hard."

"Is this you and her bffs for life now?" Punk asked her.

"I'm looking out for her, yeah." Bonnie nodded, "She felt bad for going off on you yesterday. I didn't catch the full story but… she assumed you were just trying to be nice."

"Her fucking kid wanted the comic so I thought I'd be a good person and give him it for free, I'd just put the money into the till later on if anyone questioned it, but she fucking bit my nose off and threw the comic back at me." He said, "It wasn't anything serious. Reminded me why I don't do nice things for people."

"Oh, don't be like that." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "She's new here. The first impression of you she had was that you play loud music and keep her and her son awake all night."

"I apologised for that but… she's obviously in the wrong apartment block if she's not into that sort of thing."

"I think she's taking what she can get at the moment." Bonnie said, "So… are you gonna go to Alice's-"

"Oh, Bonnie." Punk groaned angrily, "No. No I'm not going." He said, "And stop trying to convince me. I don't talk to them so why would I go to her party?"

"Phil. I know you dislike them but they gave us a home. They didn't have to. They took us together and they raised us. Gave us food, shelter, advice, whether it was useful or not. They might have been distant and it might not have felt real but they were still some sort of parents to us and you can't just ignore that." Bonnie said, "Alice loves you. You know she does."

"I'm not going." Punk said.

"You're such a baby." Bonnie shook her head, "Grow up. Mom died and we got a new family. That's it." She said.

"You're not the one who found her." Punk hissed as Bonnie rolled her head back on the couch and sighed.

"I know that." Bonnie said, "It wasn't anything we done, Phil. She wasn't well." She said, "Whether you like it or not, Alice and Gerry gave us a chance at keeping a normal life. We could have been in foster care for… for the rest of our lives, until we were eighteen, but they took us in, gave us a place to call home again." She said, "And I know you hated it and you spent every given moment with those stupid friends you have." She said, "But you still need to appreciate what they did for us." She said as Punk just sighed and turned away from her.

"Just stop asking me about it." Punk said, "Ok?" He asked her as she just nodded, both of them listening as loud thuds were heard from the upstairs landing.

"Is it always this loud here?" Bonnie questioned.

"This is your standard Friday night." Punk nodded, listening as the noise got louder.

"Maybe we should… go check and see if everything is ok."

"Trust me it will just be drunk Rob upstairs." Punk waved his hand.

"Well someone needs to shut him up." Bonnie groaned, standing up and walking towards the door as Punk followed her.

"Ok, alright. Stay here then." Punk told her, "If you insist on playing hero." He snapped at her as she made a face, leaving the apartment and walking upstairs to the next floor where he saw Rob, the man who lived across the landing from AJ, sitting outside his door with a bottle of rum in his hand, kicking at his door and singing.

"Look at the state of you." Punk kicked his foot.

"Hey, fuck… fuck you." Rob pointed at him and then laughed.

"You stink." Punk shook his head, "C'mon. Get up." Punk nodded, grabbing him by the arm and helping him up to his feet, "Give me your keys." He said, already checking the older man's jacket pockets for his keys.

"Since when… when are you nice?" Rob laughed with hazy eyes, "You're normally a prick."

"Well it was either me or my sister. And she is way less gentle than I am." Punk said, finding his keys and opening up the door, taking the bottle of rum from him and guiding him into his apartment into his bedroom where the man practically fell onto his bed.

Punk just shook his head, "No more singing." Punk warned as Rob began to hum to himself as Punk just shook his head and left the apartment, locking the door over and posting his keys through the letterbox, making his way back downstairs to his own place.

Meanwhile across the landing AJ backed away from the peep hole on her door, unclenching her fists and relaxing her shoulders, heading back to her bedroom, feeling just that tiny bit safer now. But she'd faced a lot worse than singing drunk men.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	5. The Missing

**The Missing**

* * *

"Do you want a snack in?" AJ asked, peeping her head into the living room where Kace was sitting watching TV. She was currently in the kitchen, adding up the months payment of bills and budgets, whilst Kace was chilling out after a long day at school.

"Like what?" Kace wondered curiously.

"Like… an apple?" AJ tested him as Kace just shook his head.

"I had an apple at lunch." Kace shrugged. Due to his humble beginnings, he wasn't a greedy nor spoiled child. Of course AJ done her best to give him everything he ever wished for, and give him decent meals for dinner and breakfast, and good birthday and Christmas presents, but he wasn't spoiled and didn't have a bad attitude if he couldn't get something he wanted.

"I'm sure there is some chips left." AJ said, "You can have some of them if you like. Dinner might be a while I'm just doing some adult stuff just now." She told him, "Come see." She said as Kace got up from the couch and headed on into the kitchen with her to fetch a snack.

"Mommy, do I gotta go to school tomorrow?" Kace sighed, climbing up onto the kitchen counter by himself and opening up the cupboard door to fetch the chips amongst the very bare cupboard.

"Yeah, you gotta go." AJ nodded, "Be careful." She worried, helping him down and closing the cupboard door over, "I know that you're finding it tough but… I really think this is a good place for us, and you'll settle in just fine, it just might take some time." She said.

"But I don't like standing on my own." Kace told her, "Why can't I just not go to school?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and giving his mother his best brown, puppy dog eyes that he could.

"Trust me, I felt the same when I was a kid." She nodded.

"That was so long ago, though. Like… thousands of years ago." He shook his head as AJ just laughed.

"Thanks." AJ said, crouching down in front of him, "I'm gonna get paid soon and I think I might just have some money for that comic you want." She said as he smiled, "But you gotta promise me you're gonna stick in at school… and… and don't care what anyone else is doing or saying." She nodded, "You're great." She flicked his chin, "And I love you." She said, kissing his cheek loudly as he wriggled away for a quick escape which made her laugh as he raced back into the living room.

She sat back down at the kitchen table, picking her pen back up as she tried to budget her money that she was getting into. Making sure she had enough to get them by for the month.

* * *

Later that night, after AJ had bathed and put Kace to bed, she quickly collected the garbage in their kitchen and took it outside for it to be lifted in the morning. The winter months made it necessary for her to live in her pull-over hoodie and sweats.

Once she got outside of the apartment block to put her trash bag out, she saw that Punk from downstairs was putting his out too.

"It's freezing, how can you wear shorts?" AJ questioned, noticing he only had some basketball shorts on and a t-shirt.

Punk turned around once hearing AJ speak, looking himself up and down and shrugging, "I don't feel the cold."

"Yeah, clearly." AJ scoffed, throwing her trash beside his and hugging her arms, "I'm assuming I just leave my garbage there, right?" She made sure.

"Yeah. They'll lift it in the morning." Punk nodded, "Where is the little guy?" Punk wondered.

"Sleeping. I locked the door." AJ nodded, "He goes out like a light now that it gets darker quicker." She said. She found herself a little more comfortable with him for some reason after their few conversations. He didn't seem like a bad person, and although she'd very much trained herself to be willing to fight off anyone, she could sense he wasn't all that bad.

"Just you and him then?" Punk asked her as they walked back into the apartment block. Punk opened the door up for her and let her walk in first as she smiled with thanks.

"Yeah, just me and him." AJ nodded, "He's uh… he's finding it a little difficult. New school. New place." AJ said, "But I'm determined to buy him that comic book soon. I'm hoping it'll cheer him up." She said as Punk nodded.

"They cheer me up. The little guys got the right idea." He nodded.

"Kace." AJ nodded, "His name is Kace." She said.

"Did you really tell him not to talk to me?" Punk laughed a little.

"I just… I tell him not to talk to strangers and with this apartment block… you never know what type of characters are living here." She said, "It wasn't anything personal. Don't cry over it." She said with slight attitude as Punk just nodded.

"Bonnie thinks you're sweet." Punk shook his head with confusion as AJ tilted her head.

"And you don't think I am?" She teased.

"I never said that." Punk told her, "Whenever you're buying that comic, let me know, I can… maybe provide some wrapping paper. A nice bow. If you're into that." He said, "Although, you might think I'm giving to charity again like the last time."

"Funny." AJ nodded, placing her hands in her sweat pockets, "I'm sure when I come into buy it you'll already have it waiting for me." She winked.

"It's one of my favourites actually so… your son has good taste." He nodded, "How'd he get into comics?"

"I like them." AJ said as Punk just looked at her, "What? Is that so hard to believe?" She said, "I read them growing up and… gave some to Kace when we were travelling around." She told him, "He's hooked."

"Travelling huh?" Punk said as AJ looked down at the ground and nodded, "So is this just a pit stop for you then?"

"I'm not sure." AJ said, "All depends."

"On what?" Punk asked as AJ just looked up at him and laughed to herself.

"You're nosey, aren't you?" She said, starting to pull away from him and walk off at the sudden fear of having to answer questions she didn't want to answer.

"A little, yeah." Punk admitted, standing outside his apartment, "Have a good night." He said, getting the impression, she no longer wanted to talk to him as she was slowly but surely walking away, he assumed she wanted to get back to her son, and he didn't really wanna carry on the conversation anyway. He still got the impression she was a little complicated, and he wanted nothing to do with that.

"You too." AJ nodded politely, heading on upstairs back into her apartment where she didn't feel so close to exposing her past life and all the ghosts and fears that came with it.

* * *

The next day, AJ was at work whilst Kace was at school and whilst the busy lunch rush had passed, she was minding her own business wiping down the surfaces behind the counter when she saw Punk walk in through the café door. She felt like he was everywhere, but his sister did work here, she so assumed he wasn't stalking her like her mind would tell her.

She minded her own business whilst Bonnie spoke to Punk over in the corner, making him some lunch and a coffee for his break. She of course found him to be very attractive. She was only human. He had the loveliest eyes and such a warm smile, even though he hadn't done an awful lot of smiling the times she'd encountered him. There was something dark about him too. Something mysterious and troubled, that reminded her of herself.

She watched as Bonnie gave him his lunch, practically pushing him out of the door before returning back over to where she was.

"I swear he's still ten years old." Bonnie shook her head, "I just had to cut the crusts off his sandwiches." She groaned as AJ laughed a little.

"The crusts are shitty." AJ nodded, "You two seem close." She observed as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah. We've been close ever since mom died." Bonnie said, "He can be an asshole but he's still my baby brother. He's never gonna grow up in my eyes." She shook her head as AJ smiled.

"So you don't… talk to your foster parents at all?" AJ questioned.

"I do. Sometimes." Bonnie nodded, "Phil doesn't. He's just so against letting them in and… he thinks they don't love us."

"Why would they take you in then? I'm sure they do love you both." AJ said.

"I know. Trust me, we've had argument upon argument about it." Bonnie said, "Our foster dad, he's the owner of a really successful company. He's always wanted Phil to work alongside him. You know… a pride thing. Phil is totally against it. I think he deliberately lives in a small apartment just to piss him off." She said, "I love him but he's hard work." She admitted.

"He sounds it." AJ nodded, "If he has the opportunity to… go make good money and better his life, why wouldn't he?"

"He likes goofing off and sitting around with his friends, he loves working in the comic store too. I don't have a problem with what he does. I just think he deliberately does some things to spite our parents." She nodded, "He's got a good work ethic about him too. Doesn't like things being handed to him." She said.

"I'd love for things to be handed to me." AJ shook her head.

"What did you do before this?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, you know. Little bit of this. Little bit of that." AJ shrugged as Bonnie laughed.

"You don't give much away, do you?" Bonnie laughed a little.

"Nothing much to give away." AJ smiled modestly, looking over to the counter in the back as she heard her phone vibrate and ring, "I swear if Kace has gotten into any more fights…" She shook her head, walking off and answering the phone as she listened to the other line as Bonnie watched.

"What?" AJ shook her head, her face dropping as Bonnie looked over, "What are you talking about?" She said, already unwrapping her apron from around her waist as Bonnie watched with concern, "Oh my God." She said, continuing to talk on the phone as she grabbed her things, eventually hanging up as Bonnie looked at her with concern.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked her.

"They can't find Kace." AJ shook her head, feeling like she was going to throw up, "They think he's ran away." AJ said, holding back tears as she got ready to go out and tear down buildings to find her son, never being this worried before, and she'd worried about a lot of things.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Hide Out

**Hide Out**

* * *

"Where would he be? Put yourself in his shoes?" Bonnie asked as she and AJ stood outside the café whilst AJ placed her hand on her forehead, near hysterical tears as she looked from left to right. She felt like everything was spinning, like she was going to pass out. She immediately thought of the worst and the thought of anything happening to her baby boy was making her feel sick to her stomach, "AJ." Bonnie clicked her fingers to get AJ's attention, "You gotta stay calm, alright?" She placed her two hands on AJ's arms.

"I-I don't know… I don't know where he'd go." AJ shook her head, "He wouldn't… he wouldn't do this."

"Put yourself in his shoes. If he wandered off, where would he have gone?" Bonnie asked, "Maybe the park? An ice-cream shop? Somewhere like that?" Bonnie said, trying to stay calm in hopes it would rub off on AJ.

"Maybe… the park." AJ nodded, practically shaking with fear, "The park, yeah." AJ nodded with hope.

"Ok." Bonnie said calmly, "You go to the school. I'll go to some parks around here and see if he's there."

"No I have to look." AJ shook her head.

"You'll have to go to the school." Bonnie said, "I know what he looks like. You've showed me pictures. I'll go looking for him and you go to the school. They might call the police and they'll want to talk to you." She nodded as AJ ran her shaking hand through her hair, "It's ok. We'll find him. Ok?" He said as AJ nodded, not convinced whilst Bonnie rushed off down the street to go look in the parks whilst she headed to the school, never being this frightened in her entire life.

* * *

By the time AJ had gone to the school and spoken to the teachers there, she headed back out and met Bonnie, hoping she would have Kace with her but unfortunately, she was by herself, making AJ's heart beat faster and faster as time was going by.

"Nothing?" AJ almost cried, trying not to collapse into a uproar of cries, it was so tempting with how she felt.

"No. I checked the parks and asked around but… nothing." Bonnie shook her head, starting to get worried herself, "I checked a few shops beside the school too but… no luck." She shook her head as AJ shook her head, placing her hand on his forehead and beginning to sob, "We'll keep looking. Have the police been informed?" She asked.

"Yeah. I spoke to them at the school. They're out looking." AJ nodded, "If anything happens to him…" She cried to herself, "He's all I have." She dried her tears.

"He can't have gone far, alright? He's a little kid. He'll be somewhere safe once someone has spotted him by himself." Bonnie nodded.

"But what if…" AJ paused, trying not to think about it. She had so much past, so much past which related to Kace too. She couldn't bare to think about it coming back, after all the moving and travelling. She couldn't face it if they'd gotten to her. Her baby boy.

"C'mon, think." Bonnie said, "Where would he go? Where would he want to go if he was going to… run off? Do you think he made his way to the apartment?"

"No. He wouldn't have." AJ shook her head, "He's not like this. He's so… he's so good and behaved. He knows not to… not to wander off or talk to strangers." AJ shook her head, "He knows." She sobbed as Bonnie sighed.

"I'm gonna go across the road and let my brother know what's happening. He could keep any eye out on the streets. We're not gonna give up. We'll keep looking until we find him." Bonnie said firmly as AJ tried to stop herself from throwing up in a corner.

Bonnie ran across the road, almost getting knocked over in the process as she ran into the comic book store where her brother was working, walking over to the counter as her shoulders sunk down in relief as she looked on at Kace sitting up on the counter reading a comic book with a juice box beside him, swinging his legs back and forth whilst her brother served a customer.

She ran back out of the comic store, "April!" She yelled as AJ looked across the road, "He's in here!" She nodded with a smile as AJ cried even more, running across the road at the first chance she got, whizzing by Bonnie, knocking over comic displays on her way into the store as she ran up to the counter.

Once she saw his little face, oblivious to what he'd done whilst he read his comic, she didn't know whether to yell or squeeze him tightly. She opted to squeeze him tightly as the relief was just too much.

"Oh, baby." AJ cried, wrapping her arms around his little body, not wanting to let go whilst Punk stood behind the counter and looked on, "Why did you wander off?!" AJ said, pulling back from the hug, acting a little firmer now as she dried her tears.

"I just wanted to read the comic." Kace shrugged.

"You never wander off. Ever." AJ warned him, "That was breaking rules and… and I was so worried about you." AJ emphasised, "You could have gotten hurt."

"You said we're safe here." Kace shook his head whilst Punk raised a brow curiously beside.

"But that doesn't mean you just wander off from school. How did you… how did you even leave?"

"I climbed the fence." Kace said.

"Kace." AJ shook her head, "Baby, you can't do that. You can't do that ever again." AJ warned, "You don't leave school until I pick you up." She said.

"Phil said it was ok for me to stay here." Kace turned to Punk who folded his arms as AJ looked up at him and scowled.

"You had no right to keep him here." AJ spat, lifting Kace down from the counter.

"I didn't kidnap him." Punk laughed, "He came into the shop and he wanted to read a comic. He was safe here." Punk said.

"Didn't it occur to you that he was all alone?" AJ spat, "You should have come across the road and told me he was here." She said, "He's five years old for God's sake." AJ shook her head.

"I don't see how this is my fault." Punk said, looking over at Bonnie who just folded her arms and stayed out of it, "He didn't wanna go back to school so I gave him a comic and a drink, let him stay here for a little bit." He shrugged.

"You should have told me he was here." AJ said, turning to look at Kace who was still reading the comic that Punk had given him, "Kace." AJ said, taking the comic from him, "Kace, you don't ever come here on your own ever again." She crouched down, "You don't go anywhere on your own. Do you understand me?" She said. She'd drilled in these kinds of rules to him before but he was just so desperate for the comic and so desperate not to be in school. She should have figured he'd be here. She just expected Punk to have been a little more helpful in the situation.

"Mommy, I was ok here." Kace huffed, "There was no bad men."

"Ok." AJ said quickly as Punk listened in without shame, "I know there isn't. But there could be. You can't wander off. Ok?"

"Ok." Kace sighed.

"The police men were out looking for you too." AJ said, "That's how worried everyone was." She said.

"But I was right here." Kace said with frustration.

"But I didn't know that, baby." AJ said, "You can't wander off ever again." She said, standing back up straight and looking over at Punk.

"This wasn't my fault." Punk said, knowing that he wasn't too blame. If anything, he thought he'd done a good thing by keeping Kace in the shop and making sure he stayed put.

"C'mon Kace." AJ said, taking Kace's hand, turning away from Punk and leaving the store, smiling to Bonnie on the way out as Bonnie stood and looked over at Punk.

"Told you she was terrifying." Punk said as Bonnie just shook her head.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ knew she had to go easier on Kace. She knew he was just a curious kid, but he had to know that wandering off like that was a massive no. She made him his favourite dinner, finishing off with some ice-cream and a movie.

She was just so frightened at the possibility that anything bad could have happened to him. She would have gone out of her mind if anything happened to him.

"You tired?" AJ asked, sitting on the couch as Kace leaned into her, playing with his longish hair as Kace nodded.

"Am I bad?" Kace looked up at her as AJ sighed.

"No, baby." AJ shook her head, "No, you're so good." AJ nodded, "You just can't do that ever again. Mommy was so scared. I thought I'd never find you again and… you can't just leave school." She shook her head.

"I just didn't want to be there and… and I wanted to read a comic." Kace sighed, "Phil was nice to me. I like him." He said, "And he likes comics."

"But you can't always go to that comic store, baby." AJ said, "I promised I'd get you that comic soon." She said, playing with his hair as he rested into him.

"I'm sorry." Kace mumbled as AJ sighed.

"It's ok, baby." AJ nodded, kissing his head, "I know it's so hard… us moving all the time and… you going to different schools but… it's what we've had to do." She said.

"Will we ever stay at the one place?" Kace asked her, "I don't wanna move anymore." He shook his head. He used to like it because AJ would tell him it was an adventure, but as he realised there were more struggles with moving, he didn't want to anymore, and AJ felt so bad that she hadn't given him a stable home.

"It's nice here." AJ nodded, compared to other shacks they've ended up in, even though the apartment block wasn't all that quiet and calm, it was still better than places they'd been before. It was a far cry from where they'd started off back in New Jersey…

Whilst Kace continued to watch his movie and AJ played with his hair, holding him a little bit closer than usual tonight, she heard a knock at the front door.

"Stay here." AJ said, getting up from the couch and heading out into the hall to get the door, opening it up as she saw Punk standing holding a comic.

"He read most of it in the shop." Punk said, "Well… I read most of it to him. It'd be a shame for him to leave the other half." He shrugged, extending the comic out to her as AJ took it from him and nodded.

"Thank you." AJ sighed to herself.

"We got new stock in anyway so-"

"No…. I mean… for today." AJ nodded, "I didn't mean to… when I was…. I was just terrified and angry and relieved… this wasn't your fault… I should be thanking you for… making sure he was ok and keeping him inside." She said as Punk just nodded.

"He's a great kid." Punk nodded, "And he… he made his way to the store all by himself." He laughed a little, "Knew what he wanted."

"I think he'll stay put from now on." AJ nodded, "I think he knows how worried I was."

"Yeah, I… I saw it in your face." Punk said, "He came in and asked for one of the issues. He told me he didn't wanna go to school because the kids were mean to him. So he climbed the fence and came here." He said.

"He's having trouble fitting into the new school." AJ told him as Punk nodded.

"I just sat him up on the counter and gave him a juice box. Read some of the comic to him and let him be." He nodded, "I know how it feels… not being able to fit in." He nodded.

"He likes you." AJ nodded to herself and smiled up at him. She felt bad for taking her worry and stress out on him, now that she was calm, she realised he'd actually kept her son safe and out of the way of danger, and he'd shown some sweet kindness too. It made him more attractive.

"It's hard not to like me. Let's be honest." Punk smirked as AJ rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Mhm." She nodded, "I uh… I better get back in. I'm sure he'll be happy to see this." She waved the comic around, "Thanks for looking out for him."

"Anytime." Punk nodded, "Goodnight." He said as AJ nodded.

"Goodnight." She whispered, closing her door over and locking it as she walked back into the living room where Kace was laying tiredly, "Someone came by to drop this off." She announced as he looked up and smiled.

"Really?" Kace sat up in a flash as AJ nodded and handed it to him.

"What'd you say we get you for a bath and I'll read some to you before bed?" She asked as Kace nodded with excitement and rushed off to the bathroom, stripping his clothes in the process as AJ laughed and caught up with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	7. Noisy Neighbour

**Noisy Neighbour**

* * *

"I thought I'd bring you over some lunch." Bonnie announced, walking into the comic book shop where she headed over to the counter where her brother was, "It's quiet today." She justified as Punk nodded.

"How nice of you." Punk smiled as he dug into the brown paper bag and pulled out the sandwich, "You not having lunch with your bff?" He mocked, biting into the sandwich as Bonnie shook her head.

"If it's AJ you're referring to then no, it's her day off today." Bonnie said, "Even though you should have told her that her son was with you, you did the right thing by…. Keeping him in here, out of the busy streets." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I've cleared it up with AJ." Punk nodded, "She was just worried, I think she likes to take a lot of her anger out on me. I'm always getting yelled at by her for some reason." He shrugged.

"Her son means a whole lot to her." Bonnie said, "I thought she was going to pass out when we were trying to find him." Bonnie admitted.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded, "I saw her last night and we cleared it up." He said, "Although, excuse me for listening in but… Kace kept saying that there were no bad men around here and that they were safe now." Punk said, "She's not in any trouble, is she?" Punk asked.

"She's a closed book." Bonnie said, "She doesn't tell me anything." She shook her head, "I'm not sure what's gone on with her. Seems like this is a new start for her." She shrugged.

"None of my business I guess." He shook his head.

"You think she's pretty." Bonnie stated.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"You do." Bonnie smiled, "You like her." She nodded, "You like her even more because she doesn't like you."

"Who said she didn't like me?" Punk asked, "And I do not like her. What are we? Five?" He shook his head.

"She is hot." Bonnie nodded, "I'd consider swinging the opposite way for her." She said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"She's a good-looking girl." Punk nodded, "But she's obviously got a lot going on."

"Obviously." Bonnie nodded, "Maybe you should invite her around for dinner. Be a nice neighbour."

"No." Punk scoffed, "She's got her own stuff going on and I've got mine. I'll help her kid out with a free comic every now and then but apart from that, she's just the girl that lives upstairs." Punk shrugged, "And plus, I'm seeing Kat tonight."

"I hate you." Bonnie groaned, "You told me you and her were done. For good this time." She said, "I like Kat. I do. But you can only try so much at something." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm sex deprived and she was the one who called me." Punk said.

"You're just gonna end up breaking up again in a few weeks. It always happens. You'll feel better once you get back with her and then she'll start talking to you about Alice and Gerry, you'll get pissed, you'll fight and break up and then a few weeks later it'll kick-start again." Bonnie said, "It's not healthy."

"What would you know about healthy?" Punk shook his head, "You don't even have relationships."

"Yeah, which is better than having the same guy that I always go back to." Bonnie said, "And she's just as dumb for getting back with you."

"We might not even get back together." Punk defended, "She's just coming over for a coffee."

"A coffee." Bonnie scoffed, "You're the worst."

"I'm not." Punk said, "Go back across the road and serve your coffee." He waved his hand.

"Fine." Bonnie said, snatching his sandwich from his hand, "And I'll take my sandwich with me." She said, storming out of the store as Punk rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

* * *

"What'd you do to my room?" Kace asked as he'd just gotten home from school, successfully staying put this time and going home with his mother when he was dismissed. AJ had spent her day off decorating his bedroom. She wanted to let him know that this was where they were going to settle. She knew they were far enough away from all the monsters that were after them, and for once, she did actually feel safe. She didn't know if it was because she'd secured a job and in other words a best friend very quickly, and they had a pretty decent apartment, much better than what they were used to. She just wanted to give her son stability for once.

"Well since we're gonna be staying here, I figured I decorated your room. It's not done but… give it a few weeks and it'll be looking great." AJ nodded as Kace smiled, running over to his bed, ditching his backpack and collapsing onto his bed.

"The covers are my favourite." He said, laying back on his covers which of course were superhero themed.

"I thought you'd like them." AJ smiled.

"Does this mean we can stay forever and ever and ever?" Kace sat up as AJ smiled.

"For the time being." AJ nodded, "I think we're good here." She smiled, "What do you think?" She asked him as Kace nodded.

"I made a friend at school today." Kace happily told his mother.

"You did?" AJ smiled ecstatically, walking over and crouching down in front of him, "What's his name?" AJ asked.

"Josh." Kace said, "He's new too and I told him I was new and we had lunch together and played together." He said as AJ smiled, her heart warming at the thought of her son not being so alone and sad at school, "He taught me some games."

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, just as excited as her son was, "And did you guys have fun together?" She asked.

"Yeah, lots of fun." Kace nodded.

"See, I told you it'd get better, didn't I?" She said, flicking his chin playfully as Kace nodded and smiled, "Ok, baby. You unpack your bag and I'll make a start on dinner, ok?" She said, kissing his head as Kace nodded.

AJ left the room, pausing at the door as she watched Kace empty his backpack onto his bed. He was her entire world and all she wanted was for him to be safe and happy.

* * *

Later that night, after AJ had put Kace to bed, she was in her own bedroom, reading her book with her glasses on, almost drifting off to sleep as her glasses began to slide off of her nose when she heard noises from downstairs, waking her up a little brighter as she sat and listened with disgust.

She gave it a few minutes, hoping it would fade out, but it seemed to get louder filled with high pitched laughter and squeals.

She got out of bed and put her hoodie over her, leaving the apartment and rushing down the stairs, stopping outside of Punk's door and banging both her fists against it angrily, her hair falling over her face as she waited for an answer, banging until she heard movement finally.

"Alright alright…" Punk opened the door a little, clearly not having any clothes on besides his boxers, peeping his head around as AJ folded her arms.

"Do you have any idea how loud you are being?" AJ spat, "You and… whoever is in there with you." She spat in disgust as Punk just looked across at her.

"You need to lighten up a little." Punk laughed.

"I'm trying to sleep and so is my son. Have some respect for yourself." She said.

"Phil, who is it?" She heard a female voice yell.

"No one." Punk yelled back as AJ scowled across at him, "Stop being a scrooge." He hissed across at her, "Put some earphones in or something. No one else in the block is bothering."

"I am directly above you." AJ said, "I have work in the morning."

"So do I. Big deal." Punk said.

"Phil!" Kat yelled, wandering from the bedroom and over to the door which she opened wider as AJ looked on at her standing in just her underwear, "Who are you?" The woman smiled. She was beautiful. Dark hair and green eyes, slim and toned with some tattoos up her wrist. But she wasn't intimidated. She'd been intimidated by a lot scarier things.

"I live upstairs." AJ said, "My son is trying to sleep." She said, even though she knew that Kace was oblivious to it. They'd slept in some rough apartment blocks and hostels before with all sorts of noises, and back then she didn't hesitate to ask people to be quiet. Here was no different.

"Oh my Gosh." Kat laughed a little, "I'm sorry, I… I didn't think kids lived here." She turned to Punk.

"She's new." Punk explained as AJ stood, realising she was standing facing two practically naked people who were in the middle of doing… whatever they were doing.

"Ok. I'm… I'm gonna go back to my apartment." She shook her head.

"It was nice to meet you." Kat smiled, leaning against Punk as Punk watched AJ rush back upstairs to the next floor, "C'mon." Kat laughed, pulling him back into the apartment as he shut the door over and followed her.

* * *

"He was so loud. Or… she was so loud." AJ shook her head the next day as she cleared some tables with Bonnie at the café, "I mean… there's having sex and then there's… just… screaming." She said, "I mean… he knows I have Kace."

"He's disgusting." Bonnie shrugged, not really surprised.

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend." AJ said.

"They're on and off. She's nice, a little hard work but… friendly, polite." Bonnie shrugged, "But it's never gonna work out and Phil knows it himself."

"I'm not trying to rain on his parade or anything but… I couldn't just turn over in bed and ignore it." She said, "Maybe I'm just being a bitch." She shook her head.

"No, of course not." Bonnie said, "He knows Kace is there and if you could hear it through the walls that means it's disturbing the peace." She said, "I would have called the cops."

"He's your brother."

"I still would have called the cops." Bonnie shrugged as AJ laughed a little, "He's just immature. You'll get used to it if you're around him long enough."

"But I don't think he is." AJ said, "I think he's a good person and… he was great with Kace. He was caring and sweet." She nodded, "Just doesn't have much regard for others."

"Tell me something I don't know." Bonnie smiled, "I'll talk to him." She nodded, "No one thinks you're a bitch. It's clear that… you want a good home for your son and… things like that you want to avoid." She nodded as AJ smiled, "And I just want to let you know that… if you do want to talk to me about… anything." She said as AJ's smile faded, "I mean… anything, your past, present… whatever you need to talk about… I'm here." Bonnie nodded, "I'm a good listener." She smiled, "And it's good to talk to someone instead of bottling things up." She said as AJ just nodded.

She didn't think she made it that obvious that she was clearly running from something, but then again, she had told her that she'd moved a lot and with a small child that wasn't really the norm. She guessed maybe Bonnie put one and one together.

"Thanks." AJ smiled. It was nice to know she had someone there for her, even though she wasn't quite ready to explain anything. It was still nice to know there was someone there.

* * *

 **A/N: Starting off slow but it's building up, I promise! Thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think!**


	8. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

* * *

"You choose any comic you want, baby. Ok?" AJ smiled, brushing her son's hair out of his face as Kace smiled and began looking at the shelves with all the comics.

AJ had finally received her first wage and after the majority of it going to bills and food for their fridge, as well as some school items for Kace, she finally had the chance to buy Kace a comic. The look on his face was priceless and she just wanted desperately to be able to buy him something he wanted. The comics weren't expensive but to Kace they were everything.

AJ made her way over to the counter whilst Kace was carefully choosing his comic, looking over at Punk who spotted her and stood up straight.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Punk smiled as she just rolled her eyes, "What?" He laughed.

"Kace is picking a comic out." AJ nodded, "Pay day today."

"Ah." Punk understood, "The big first payment."

"Well, I wouldn't say big. Most of it's gone already." She folded her arms. A part of her wouldn't admit it but… she liked talking to him, even when he was being sarcastic and annoying. He was quickly becoming the most harmless guy she'd ever encountered, and that was nice from where she was standing.

"Well, it's what making a living is all about, right?" Punk shrugged, "He looks like he's just been given a million dollars." Punk smiled as he looked over at Kace, his backpack still on as they'd come straight from school, watching as he looked around at all the comics. Punk knew that the little boy had been brought up in a very humble environment, and anyone could see that a comic book meant everything to him.

"Yeah, he's been counting down the days until now." AJ smiled, turning back to Kace, "He loves them." She nodded, turning back to Punk who smiled.

"Kids got good taste." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I uh… I hope you don't think that I'm a pain." She shook her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as Punk looked across with confusion, "When I asked you to be quiet last week. I just didn't want Kace to wake up and… I mean… it was really loud." She admitted as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk laughed a little, rubbing his neck with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional." He assured her, which it wasn't, sometimes he forgot she lived upstairs, "You're not a pain." He assured her.

"We've just not lived in a decent apartment block before and-"

"You think the block is decent?" Punk laughed a little.

"It's the best we've been in." AJ said in a serious tone as Punk just nodded. Although there were drunks and nose in the apartment block, it really was better than anywhere else they'd been.

"Where'd you come from again?" Punk asked.

"New Jersey." AJ said, "But… I left pretty quickly once I had Kace." She nodded.

"Why?" Punk asked as AJ looked across at him.

"Just… needed a new place to stay." AJ said briefly, "You've always stayed in Chicago, right?" She asked, wanting the conversation topic to be off of her.

"Yeah. Grew about about ten minutes from here." He nodded, "Don't think I could ever leave."

"It's a nice city." AJ nodded, "Friendly."

"Well, some of us." Punk assured her.

"Mommy! Mommy! I've picked one!" Kace exclaimed as he ran over to the counter where his mother was, "Hi, Phil." He waved to Punk.

"Hey, kid." Punk nodded.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" AJ asked, to make sure he was sure.

"Yeah. This is it." Kace said with a thrill to his voice, sliding it onto the counter as Punk nodded at his choice.

"Good choice." Punk nodded.

"Has you read it?" Kace wondered whilst AJ got her money out.

"I have." Punk nodded, putting the price into the till as AJ read it and got the appropriate amount out, "I'm not gonna spoil anything but… I think you'll like it." He winked as Kace smiled, watching him put it in a bag for him, "For you." He smiled, handing the bag to Kace whilst taking AJ's money.

"Thanks mommy." Kace smiled pleasantly as Punk smiled. He was the cutest little kid ever and really was grateful, even for just little things.

"That's ok, baby." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek.

"You want the receipt?" Punk asked her.

"Oh, no. It's ok." AJ waved her hand as Kace stood beside, his smile never leaving his face as he held the bag tightly, "We better get going." She nodded to him.

"Well enjoy." Punk nodded to Kace who smiled and walked off with AJ as she smiled to Punk softly and left the comic store.

* * *

Later that night after AJ had spent most of her day reading Kace's new comic to him. He could read most of it but got stuck at the bigger words. He finally had to put it down, having his bath and going to bed, which he fell asleep almost right away due to reading and tiring himself out so much.

She sat the comic on his night stand, kissing his head softly and leaving the room with just his little night globe on in the corner, smiling and closing the door over just as there was a knock at the door.

She walked down the hall and opened it up to see Bonnie standing holding what appeared to be a bottle of wine and a bar of chocolate.

"Hey." AJ laughed a little as Bonnie smiled.

"Hi." Bonnie nodded, "Might not be your thing but it has been a long time since I met anyone decent enough to open a bottle of wine with." She said, walking into the apartment as AJ smiled to herself.

"Bonnie I… I don't drink." She shook her head.

"Excellent." Bonnie nodded, "More for me." She said, wandering her way through to the living room as AJ followed, "I'll give you more chocolate then." She shrugged.

"Do you want a glass?" AJ asked her.

"No, I'll just drink it from the bottle." She waved her hand, taking her coat off and sitting down on the couch as AJ laughed a little. She'd never really gotten the chance to make any friends. They never stayed in the one place for too long and of course trusting someone was a lot harder for AJ, but she trusted Bonnie.

"I just got Kace off to bed there." AJ said, sitting down on the couch beside Bonnie.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a quiet drinker." Bonnie assured her as AJ smiled, "So how'd you spend your first wage?" She smiled, opening the bottle of wine whilst AJ reached for the chocolate, embracing the femininity of the whole thing.

"Bills." AJ laughed to herself, "And more bills." She said, "Food. New clothes for Kace. Bought him a comic too." She said, "I think I have about… 13 dollars left to spare."

"He's cute but he's expensive." Bonnie nodded, referring to Kace as AJ laughed a little.

"Worth it." AJ nodded with assurance, breaking a piece of chocolate off and eating it, "So what brought you round here?" She wondered.

"No reason." Bonnie shrugged, "You're still settling in and we work together. Phil will be the first to tell you that it's rare I ever make friends." She said, taking a sip of the wine from the bottle as AJ smiled, "I feel like you're the little sister I always wanted. Preferably in place of Phil." She rolled her eyes as AJ laughed a little.

"You guys fell out?" AJ wondered, taking another piece of chocolate.

"No… well… kind of." Bonnie sighed, "He's back with his girlfriend and I just… I don't get it. He's not happy with her. I mean, yeah, he obviously cares about her and they've had good times together but they always end up fighting, badly and then splitting up only to… get back together a few weeks later."

"What do they fight about?" AJ shook her head.

"Everything." Bonnie groaned, "She thinks that it's crazy that Phil is working in a comic shop when he could be making thousands working with our foster father." Bonnie said, "But I know my brother and I know that the comic shop makes him happy, and becoming a business man wouldn't. She doesn't get that." She shook her head, "Then he gets pissed and it gets out of control."

"What does your foster father do?" AJ asked.

"He owns a successful company. Always voiced for Phil to work with him but… of course Phil is Phil, doesn't want anything to do with it." Bonnie shrugged.

"Didn't he ask you?" AJ frowned.

"Yeah. I worked there for a few years when I left school but… it was a lot of hard work." She said, "I wasn't happy there, and I know my brother, I know he wouldn't be either but his… his girlfriend keeps pushing for it."

"You think she's just after the money?" AJ asked.

"I would have thought that but… she was with him before she knew about our foster parents and what they did." Bonnie shrugged, "I don't have anything against her."

"You sound like you do." AJ laughed a little.

"She's a nice girl. She's always been sweet to me but… why push for something that isn't gonna work out? I know Phil is smarter than that." She nodded.

"Some guys just enjoy the whole… on and off type relationship." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Bonnie shook her head.

"So you're not looking for a boyfriend then?" AJ smiled a little.

"Don't make me laugh." Bonnie sighed, resting against the comfortable couch, "Last boyfriend I had is in prison." She admitted.

"Really?" AJ gasped, "What for?"

"Domestic violence." Bonnie said as AJ looked across at her, "Got what he deserved." She said.

"I'm sorry." AJ shook her head.

"Oh, don't be." Bonnie smiled to herself, turning her head and looking at AJ, "Phil broke his arm and temporarily blinded him." She shrugged as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Doesn't love a lot of people but for those he does he'd do anything to protect them." Bonnie nodded to herself, "Sometimes I forget I'm older." She admitted truthfully.

"Were you in the relationship for long?" AJ asked. Suddenly she felt ok about her situation because she was surrounded by people who were also struggling, in different ways for different reasons, and it made her feel even safer.

"Four years." Bonnie nodded. It wasn't something she talked about, but she trusted AJ, "He was great at the start. Just like they always are. Mad thing was that even after… whatever he'd done to me, I still loved him and I couldn't help it." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I get you." AJ nodded as Bonnie turned to her and sat up straighter.

"You gonna tell me why you… move so much?" Bonnie asked.

"Is that why you're here?" AJ shook her head, wondering if Bonnie just wanted to know her story.

"Of course it's not. You don't have to tell me." Bonnie assured her, "But… it's ok if you do. It's good to talk." She nodded.

"We just had to get away from New Jersey." AJ shrugged.

"But you kept moving, didn't you?" Bonnie asked as AJ gulped and looked down, "What were you running from?" She shook her head.

"Kace's father." AJ nodded, "His family." She said as Bonnie nodded.

"Abusive?" Bonnie guessed.

"And many other things." AJ nodded, "I uh… I was homeless since… as far as I can remember. Dad ran off, mom… wasn't there and my older sister was killed." She said, "Miles took me off the street and… I fell in love with him." She said, "Problem was… I fell in love with him before I knew he and his family were part of a drug gang."

"Oh." Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I just… I got sucked into it all. I figured I was more in love with the fact that he helped me, rather than being in love with him as a person because he was… evil." AJ nodded, "I worked at their strip club… not stripping." She said immediately with a small smile as Bonnie nodded, "I was a waitress there and… it was just a toxic environment that I was… I was becoming a part of and I… I didn't want that." She shook her head.

"Couldn't you leave?" Bonnie asked.

"I tried… so many times but they'd come after me. Miles or his brothers. He had so much family and it was like I was engraved in all of them." She said, "It became… abusive and hostile and sick and I just…" She gasped for breath like she was reliving it all again, "I didn't see a way out."

"That's awful." Bonnie shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it." She said, "I got pregnant and I had Kace. Miles was good with him but… I knew what life he wanted for Kace and I knew I had to get out of it all, for real this time." She nodded, "I left when Kace was one and we moved from state to state to make it harder for us to be tracked." AJ said, "They found us a few times but… I managed to run or threaten them with cops or fight them myself." She shook her head.

"You're a badass." Bonnie smiled.

"I don't sleep properly at night." AJ shook her head, "I know they're out there. I know the things I've seen and what I've had to do to… put a roof over my son's head." She said, "And I'm not proud of it."

"We do what we have to, to protect the ones we love." Bonnie nodded, "There's nothing wrong with that." She said, watching as AJ brushed under her eyes to make sure no tears fell.

"I was part of that lifestyle." AJ shook her head with a lump in her throat.

"You done what you had to, to survive." Bonnie nodded, "Look where you are now. You're out of the way. Safe. So is your son. You done that." Bonnie said as AJ wiped her tears.

"It's always going to be there." AJ shook her head, "I can't… I can't even begin to tell you the things…" She paused, not being able to talk about it anymore. It was too much to think about and she couldn't let herself get to that place.

"You don't need to say anymore." Bonnie nodded, rubbing the top of her hand, "The main thing is… you're safe here." She said as AJ nodded, "You and your son are safe here and… and you got out of… whatever it was you were in, to give him a better life." She said, "You're amazing." She nodded as AJ just smiled and laughed a little, "I'm the one who should be crying, I have the wine." She said as AJ smiled.

AJ dried her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that what she'd said to Bonnie wasn't even a quarter of things she had to reveal. She had such a deep past that she wondered if she could ever dig deep enough to think back to it, but she was doing her best to move on. Move on from so much that had gone on.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	9. Invitation

**Invitation**

* * *

"I am tired of having the same argument with you over and over again." Punk shook his head, walking out of his bedroom as he got ready to go to work, watching as Kat followed him out of the bedroom.

"Phil, I just think you need to consider it. You… You really wanna stay in this apartment for the rest of your life? Selling comics for the rest of your life?" She asked him, "You've got a one-way ticket to… a great life-"

"What? Because I'll have more money?" Punk asked her, "Money can't buy happiness."

"Maybe not but it plays a big part." Kat said, "I'm just saying because I think once you made the first step you'd… you'd enjoy it."

"I want nothing to do with them. You've been around me long enough to know that. They're not my parents. They never will be."

"They took you in." Kat folded her arms, "You're… God you're so ungrateful for everything they've done for you. If my mom and dad cared about me the way that man and women do I'd be so lucky." Kat said.

"You don't know them." Punk said, "Why are you constantly going on about it? If you're just with me because you think you're gonna get money out of me then you know where the door is." He said, walking through to the kitchen as Kat followed.

"I'm not a gold digger." She scoffed, "I want what is best for you."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." Punk said, "Why do you care so much? If it's not about the money then what is it?"

"I just want you to excel a little more, Phil. Is that so wrong?" Kat laughed a little.

"It is if you're not considering what I want." Punk said, "I don't tell you to get a new job or… live your life a different way, so quit it with me." He warned her.

"We've been through a lot." Kat nodded as Punk rubbed his forehead tiredly, "When I… I found out about the baby I thought about us… in a nice house, a nice area with kids riding their bikes outside." She said, "It made me think about… the future."

"Yeah, well you lost the baby and all we do is fight now." Punk said, turning around and opening the fridge as Kat sighed.

"I know." She mumbled, "You're just lucky to have an option. Your dad is… is welcoming you with open arms. Why do you find it so hard to… to accept that he's trying?"

"Kat, I… I can't be bothered getting into this with you." Punk shook his head, "At least with Bonnie, she knows not to bring it up anymore and she knows when she's pushed too far. You don't." He said, "I have a mom and a dad. My dad is out there somewhere, ran off on me and Bonnie when I was a baby. My mom is dead." Punk said, "Alice and Gerry are just… a man and a woman who treated me and Bonnie like charity." He said, "And I have no time for them."

"You're so difficult." Kat shook her head angrily.

"No, you're the one being fucking difficult, Kat. You can't just leave it alone. So what I wanna sell comics for the rest of my life? I love comics. I love my job. I'd rather be doing that than be sitting in an office all day looking at numbers." He said, "And my apartment is fine. I have a good life and the fact you're constantly shitting on it pisses me off." He warned her.

"I don't shit on it." Kat scoffed, "I know you're capable of so much more and if you just gave your parents a chance."

"Stop calling them that!" Punk yelled as Kat jumped a little, "Just… get out." He waved his hand and turned away from her.

"Phil-"

"Just get out." He put his hands on his hips and looked across at her as she sighed.

"This is never gonna work for us." Kat shook her head, "We fight, we break up, we miss each other, we get back together and then it happens all over again." She said, "What's the point?"

"You're the one who starts the fights." Punk said.

"Yeah and you're the one who finishes them, right?" Kat nodded as Punk just sighed with frustration.

"We can't keep doing this. It's not fair on either of us. We want different things for one another and… the more you insist on me improving my life the more I'm seeing you in a different light."

"I don't want you to improve your life I just… I want you to look up every now and then. You act like such a loner but… you have a family who love you."

"They're not my family, and if you can't understand that or… accept that then… we're done." Punk shrugged.

"What if we had the baby?" Kat asked.

"We didn't." Punk said.

"But what if we did." Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Punk shrugged, "Nothing would have changed."

"You wouldn't have provided anything?" Kat asked.

"Kat, I get a fucking wage every month. I'm not jobless." He said, "I'm the manager. I get good money. What… What is your obsession with me working with Alice and Gerry?" Punk shook his head as Kat just folded her arms.

"I just think you should give them a chance, at least." Kat said as Punk just shook his head.

"It's not gonna happen." Punk said, "So drop it and get out of my apartment." He concluded. He didn't want to argue about it anymore. He was tired of it.

"Fine." Kat just mumbled, backing away and heading into the bedroom to collect her stuff and leave as Punk leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

* * *

"That was a busier lunch rush than usual." Bonnie sighed as the café seemed to get quiet as she and AJ tidied up behind the counter whilst dealing with some customers in between. It had been a week since they had their talk in AJ's apartment. AJ felt better that someone actually knew about some of the things she was running away from, and it felt even better that Bonnie seemed to understand. She felt blessed to have a friend like her, especially in such a short space of time that they'd started living there.

"I know my feet are killing me." AJ sighed to herself as she wiped down the surface, "What have you got planned this weekend?" She asked.

"I have my mom's fiftieth birthday party at the Plaza." Bonnie said.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "How fancy."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie laughed, "I've tried asking Phil to come but… it's like trying to get blood from a stone. Never gonna happen." She shrugged.

"Why is he so against them?" AJ shook her head.

"He's always been weary of them. To be honest, I think there's a lot of things that Phil has seen or been a part of which I don't know about it." She said, "He's just never been willing to call them mom or dad. He's always thought there's been an agenda with them." He said, "But they treated me fine. They were good to me." She shrugged.

"You think he's just been stubborn?" AJ wondered.

"Oh, he's stubborn alright." Bonnie laughed, "But he has his reasons now. I just don't get into it with him anymore." She shrugged as AJ just nodded, "You should be my date for the night."

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, "When was the last time you had a break? Let your hair down?" She asked as AJ just shook her head, "C'mon, it could be exactly what you're needing. I could ask a friend to watch Kace-"

"I'd rather not." AJ shook her head, "Kace isn't good with strangers-"

"No. You mean you're not good with strangers around Kace." Bonnie corrected her as AJ just nodded. It helped now that Bonnie had a little insight as to what she was dealing with, "It would only be for a couple of hours. You surely can't expect to be glued to your son for the rest of your life." She said, "You're working your ass off. A few hours of relaxation will be good for you."

"I'm not a party girl." She shook her head, even though she recalled a time where it was all she ever seemed to do, because she was being pulled in so many wrong directions.

"I'm not either. It's not a rave. It's a fiftieth birthday party." Bonnie laughed, "Please." She smiled sweetly, "I think you'd enjoy yourself."

"I don't even know your family." AJ laughed modestly.

"Oh, stop making excuses." Bonnie said, "You're coming with me." She nodded as AJ just rolled her eyes. The thought of leaving Kace was already giving her so much anxiety, but she hadn't felt this safe in a long time, and oddly, she felt like she really was starting to live again.

"Just… a few hours." AJ agreed as Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly, wrapping her arms around her tightly as AJ laughed, "I'm not actually going as your date, though." She teased.

"Shame. Would have been the hottest date I've ever had." Bonnie smiled as AJ laughed, turning around and attending to the customer who had just came in.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	10. Right Place, Right Time

**Right Place, Right Time**

* * *

"I'm just saying I don't feel comfortable leaving him with someone I don't know." AJ said, walking home from work with Bonnie, trying her best to get out of the party she'd agreed to going. Even though she was using it as an excuse, part of her really didn't want to have some stranger that she didn't know looking after Kace. She knew it'd be someone that Bonnie trusted, but she just wasn't that trusting of others.

"Then bring Kace with you." Bonnie shrugged as AJ just sighed, "April, you're wanting to settle here so make it apparent." She said, "Kace would love it and you need a nice to relax. Don't you think?" Bonnie asked, "Even if it's just for a few hours."

"Oh, I don't know." AJ sighed, "I just feel stupid because I don't even know your mom." She shook her head.

"Trust me, half the people going won't know her. They won't even come near."

"But you'll know everyone and I'll just be sat there." AJ said.

"I won't know anyone. Have you forgotten the whole point that… me and Phil don't see them a lot?" She laughed a little, "Please come. You'd have a great time, I'm sure of it."

"You're just saying that because you want me to go and keep you company." AJ said, folding her arms as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I am not." Bonnie said, "I just want you to let your hair down a lot. I know you've been through a lot. More than I can imagine, and so has your son." Bonnie nodded, "It just might be nice to not be stuck in that apartment all night." She said as AJ just sighed and thought to herself.

"I'd only be going for an hour or two." AJ made clear as Bonnie smiled, "And if Kace gets tired or he doesn't like it then I'll just go." She said as Bonnie nodded.

"But you'll come?" Bonnie asked. She just wanted to help AJ come out of her shell. She felt like she identified with her, even in just a minor way, and they were already becoming close as hell.

"Yeah." AJ smiled as Bonnie clapped and smiled excitedly, "But I'll have to buy something to wear." She huffed a little.

"I have some things you could try on. We're probably around the same size." She shrugged, "I'll bring some stuff around tonight, I'm visiting Phil anyway." She said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, "See you then." She said as they parted ways, Bonnie going home and AJ going straight to pick Kace up from school.

* * *

The weekend finally came around and the party was in full motion. AJ only agreed to it because for the first time, she actually did feel like letting her hair down for a little while. She didn't know if it was Bonnie's influence or the fact that she really did want to settle here.

She sat with Bonnie and Kace at a table. Kace was too busy playing games on Bonnie's phone to even care much about the party. He was always great and well behaved. Had great manners which AJ had always taught him. She could tell by looking around at how posh and rich Bonnie's foster parents were.

She was wearing one of Bonnie's dresses. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress. It was probably back in those cold, dark days that she lived in. Days she didn't want to be reminded of.

"Bonnie." Alice, Bonnie and Phil's foster mother smiled as she walked over to the table as AJ watched. Alice was in a tight red dress, blonde hair cut into a bob with bright red lipstick to match. She was everything she imagined her to be like, and so was their father who followed her behind, "Oh, my dear, it's so lovely to see you." She smiled as Bonnie stood up and embraced them both.

"Where is your brother?" Gerry asked with interest.

"He uh… he was busy." Bonnie nodded, always trying to make things seem more calm than they actually were.

"He's a busy man." Alice sighed a little and nodded, "And who are you?" She turned to AJ who stood up.

"Oh, I'm April." AJ nodded, "I'm Bonnie's friend." She explained, "This is my son, Kace." She said as Kace looked up and smiled politely.

"Lovely to meet you." Alice smiled as Gerry nodded along with her, "How nice of you both to make the party. It's lovely, isn't it?" She looked around.

"Well, it is the plaza." Bonnie chuckled to herself a little.

"Nothing but the best." Gerry smiled, kissing his wife's head as AJ smiled to herself and sat back down. They seemed so lovely and genuine. She couldn't understand why Phil was so aggressively against them both.

"I hope you both have a lovely nice." Alice told them, "Help yourself to all the food and drink." She nodded, walking away with her husband as AJ turned to Bonnie.

"They seem nice." AJ had to admit.

"They are." Bonnie said, "They're just your average people. They can come across as quite pretentious and rude but… they're good people."

"Why is Phil so against them?" AJ asked, not being able to understand.

"I don't know." Bonnie shook her head, "Just different perceptions. Different opinion and relationship with them." She shrugged as a waiter came over to the table.

"This is on Alice and Gerry." He explained, placing the drinks down with two different coloured straws.

"Oh." AJ smiled sweetly as she pulled her drink towards her.

"You're already part of the family." Bonnie laughed as the waiter left the table and they began to sip their drinks and talk. AJ was drinking just a soda since she didn't bother with alcohol. But despite not wanting to have come, she was enjoying the relaxation of it all, and having Kace with her did make her feel better, and he was just fine.

* * *

Later on that night, Bonnie had been dancing of course for the majority of the night whilst AJ had sat with Kace, helping him play the games on Bonnie's phone. It wasn't until she'd finished her drink that she started to feel a little light-headed and dizzy. She figured she was just getting one of her headaches and decided it was best for them to go home.

She got her coat on and helped Kace into his jacket, walking over to Bonnie on the dance floor to let her know they were leaving.

"Oh, why?" Bonnie moaned sadly, "We're having so much fun."

"To be honest I'm not feeling very… very good." AJ shook her head, feeling her balance was off and her head was weighing a few stones heavier than it normally did.

"Oh, c'mon." Bonnie said, not believing her.

"I'm serious." AJ slurred a little, "Thank you for inviting me. I… I had fun." She placed her free hand on her forehead, "But… we're gonna go."

"Ok." Bonnie accepted, "I enjoyed your company." She said sincerely, looking on at AJ who was blinking quickly and looked pale white, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be… mhm… I'm fine." AJ waved her hand, looking down at Kace, "We'll get going." She said as Bonnie nodded, watching as they left the hall as she turned back around, pausing on the dance floor when her eyes suddenly spotted Kat wandering through the hall where the party was taking place, folding her arms and raising a brow with suspicion.

* * *

AJ was walking home with Kace, keeping her son as close to her as possible despite barely being able to see anything. Her vision was becoming hazy and she was finding it hard to walk in a straight line. She knew this wasn't a headache, she knew there was something else going on here but never once did she let go of her son's hand, and never once did she lose her bearings. She was still determined to get them home no matter what state she was in.

She finally got into the apartment block and Kace was beginning to notice that his mother wasn't right. She was falling over the place but still trying to guide him.

"Mommy, what you doing?" Kace asked as AJ kept tripping up over him, still holding her hand as he looked frightened.

"It's…. it's ok, baby." AJ nodded. It was the weirdest feeling because part of her was still conscious but her body was becoming limp and weak and almost like she was about to pass out.

She collapsed for a second outside the first floor, and luckily enough, a door opened as Punk stuck his head out and looked on as AJ stood holding onto the wall with one hand and Kace with the other.

"Oh, yeah. Real classy." Punk nodded, assuming she was that drunk she couldn't find her way home.

"No…" AJ shook her head, "No… I…" She could barely speak.

"Mommy isn't well I don't think." Kace admitted.

"I think your mommy has just had a little too much to drink." Punk smirked as Kace shook his head.

"No, mommy doesn't drink." Kace shook his head positively, "She just has sodas and waters."

"I'm sure that's what she tells you." Punk nodded, "C'mon, we'll take her to bed then." Punk nodded, leaving his apartment, giving AJ a hand as he took a look at her.

She didn't look drunk because drunk people still opened their eyes every now and then, and drunk people could still speak and move at least a little. She just looked completely passed out and her whole body seemed lifeless.

"Uh… Kace, you…. You go on up to your apartment, you know which one it is, right?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Kace nodded, "I don't has a key." He said.

"Uh…" Punk paused, looking at AJ's purse, not wanting to be so disrespectful but not having a choice to go through it whilst AJ leaned on him, finding the key and handing it to Kace, "You just put it in and turn it."

"I'm not an idiot." Kace shook his head, running up the stairs as Punk just turned to AJ leaning against him and sighed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Punk whispered to himself. He tried to maybe put one and one together and assumed her drink had been spiked, suddenly feeling guilty for assuming she was drunk. He was just glad he had found her and not someone else who would have been willing to take advantage of her.

As he carried her up the stairs, he was raging with anger at the thought of some sick bastard putting something in her drink in hopes to have her in this paralytic state where she couldn't do anything if anyone tried to touch her or hurt her, and especially with her five year old son one with her. He was disgusted and suddenly wanted to stay and watch her sleep all night… but he wasn't going to do that.

He carried her up the stairs and put her straight into her bedroom, not bothering to change her clothes, putting her into her bed and tucking the covers over her. He didn't feel it was appropriate to think that she looked absolutely gorgeous, but he still thought it at the back of his mind.

He shut her bedroom door over and came face to face with Kace who was standing looking up at him.

"What?" Punk said, "Go to bed." He shrugged.

"You need to read to me." Kace said.

"I don't believe I have to do anything." Punk corrected him.

"But mommy does." Kace frowned, "And she's not well." He said. He only assumed she wasn't feeling well.

Punk looked down at him. He knew how much he meant to AJ, and he knew that she'd be thankful to him for taking them into their apartment and making sure Kace was ok.

"Alright." Punk nodded, following him into his bedroom as Kace began to strip and get into his pyjamas which AJ had left out earlier before they had left, "You have quite the collection, kid." Punk said as he observed Kace's comics which of course were lined up along his shelves in his room.

"Mhm." Kace agreed, getting into his bed, "I'm reading this one just now. This is the page I'm at." He explained, opening up the comic and handing it to him as Punk gulped and took the book from him.

"Alright, just a few pages, yeah?" Punk said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Kace nodded, lying down in bed. He felt safe with the comic book man as he liked to call him.

Punk read to him for as long as it took for him to fall asleep. He then sat the comic down, turned the light off and left the room, walking back down the hall, looking back in on AJ as she lay asleep and unharmed, thankfully to his conscience.

He then left the apartment, locking the door and posting it back through so she could get it in the morning, heading back to his own apartment, glad he'd opened up when he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	11. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, feeling tired and sick. She saw that she was still in her clothes from last night and couldn't understand why.

She got out of bed, her eyes hazy and her head still feeling slightly light. She couldn't remember coming home last night and that terrified her. She immediately thought of Kace and ran or more so tripped out of her room, opening his bedroom door as she saw him lying peacefully asleep.

She placed her hand on her chest with relief and closed the door back over, heading back to her room to go for a shower. She wasn't drinking and she never did drink, so she couldn't understand why she didn't remember most of the night. It was beginning to worry her, and she had no idea how she even got into bed, or how she got Kace into bed.

She stripped out of her dress and got in her shower, washing her hair and scrubbing herself, wakening up a little more as she eventually got out of bed. She was glad that it was the weekend and she was off from work. She just got into some pj's and left her hair wet, heading through to the kitchen and switching the kettle on.

She was frustrated because she was desperately trying to remember what happened. She remembered the party up until a certain point but then it got blurry.

Just as she was waiting on the kettle boiling, she heard a knock at the front door.

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to answer it, opening it up and seeing Punk standing with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning." Punk nodded as she looked across at him.

"Morning." AJ said with slight confusion, "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Me?" Punk asked, walking on into the apartment without being asked, "I'm fine." He said casually, "I just wanted to come check in." He said, handing her over the coffee as she took it slowly and walked through to the kitchen as he followed.

"Check in?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I was actually worried about you last night. I barely slept." He admitted, walking into the kitchen as she took a seat at the table. He could see that she wasn't her normal self. She looked tired and still a little confused.

"Worried?" AJ looked up at him and shook her head.

"Yeah, you were… you were out of it." Punk said, "I opened my door and you were leaning against the wall, practically unconscious." He said, "I thought you were drunk but… Kace told me you didn't drink and the more I looked at you… well, let's just say I didn't think you were drunk." He admitted, placing his hands in his pockets as AJ looked up at him.

"I… I can't remember anything." AJ shook her head, "You… You put me in bed?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I wasn't trying to play hero. This is a bad block. Anyone walking in or out, seeing you unconscious, anything could have happened. And… I hate to think that, that was the aim. Maybe you were spiked?" He asked her.

"I was at a fiftieth birthday party." AJ shook her head, "A party where I didn't know anyone. How… How could I have been spiked?" She asked him.

"Wait…" Punk paused, "Did you go with Bonnie?" He asked. He didn't know that she was going to the party. He just thought she'd been out somewhere else.

"Yeah. I said I'd go with her for a few hours." She said, "I can't remember coming home or leaving the party."

"So someone spiked you there?" Punk asked as AJ just shrugged, "Anything could have happened to you." He shook his head as AJ looked up at him.

"You… You put Kace to bed too?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He made me read to him too." He rolled his eyes a little as AJ smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you." AJ nodded, trying not to freak out in front of him, "You're right. Anything could have happened to us. I appreciate what you did." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I think it's something worth while reporting to the police." Punk nodded, "I mean, I hate to break it to you but… someone wanted you spiked because they had an agenda." Punk said.

"I didn't know anyone there." AJ sighed.

"That doesn't matter." Punk said, "This is what I mean. This is what I try to tell Bonnie. Our foster parents are seedy. They've got connections with people I wouldn't want involved with." He said as AJ sighed.

"They seemed lovely." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, they seemed lovely when I first met them too." Punk said, pulling out a seat and sitting across from her at the table, "You should go to the police. I could come with you if you want-"

"No… No, I'm not going to the police." AJ shook her head, "I'm ok. Whoever… whoever spiked my drink… they obviously didn't have any intentions."

"And what if they did? What if they did and they just… couldn't get to you?" Punk said, "I saw you last night. You were… You were completely out of it. It would only have taken one scumbag to pull your dress up."

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ shook her head, trying not to face the reality of it.

"I'm not being ridiculous." Punk said, "I'm being honest." He told her.

"I'm ok." She insisted, "The police won't be able to do anything anyway. After all, nothing happened to me." She said, "Thank you for… for helping me but I'm ok." She nodded, "I can take care of myself." She said as Punk just nodded.

"In future, I'd stay away from my foster parents." Punk said, "They're bad news."

"I highly doubt it was them who spiked my drink." AJ said, "Maybe it was just someone goofing off and… there weren't any intentions to hurt me-"

"Well I don't find that funny." Punk shrugged coldly, "Do you?" He said.

"No." AJ said, "I just wanna forget about it." She told him truthfully as he just nodded.

"Ok." He said, putting his hands up and standing up, "Like I said, I just wanted to check in and make sure you were feeling ok."

"I'm ok." AJ nodded with a smile. She was trying to act strong but truthfully, she was terrified of what could have happened to her last night. She was so grateful that he'd found her when he did. She just wanted to forget about it all. There was no way she could go to the police…

"If you need anything just let me know." He said as she smiled.

"I uh… I underestimated you." AJ admitted, standing up and looking across at him as he raised a brow, "You're a good man." She nodded, "And maybe… it's none of my business but… I heard you fighting with your girlfriend the other night." She nodded, "Bonnie said you guys fight quite a lot." She said, "Maybe… I don't know, maybe it's a sign." She shrugged.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "I think we're done. For good this time." He said as AJ just tilted her head, "What?" He laughed.

"Don't you always say that?" She shrugged.

"No, this time I really mean it. I can't keep up with it." He said.

"You shouldn't be with anyone who wants you to change." AJ shook her head, "Or be someone you aren't." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." He smiled, listening as a door in the hallway opened and he saw Kace come into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled upon her son as Punk looked down at him, "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked him, running her hand through his messy hair as Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Kace nodded, "Hi, Phil." He waved to Punk.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "I'll uh… I'll get going. Let you guys have breakfast." He nodded.

"Can you stay for breakfast?!" Kace asked excitedly. He'd never had any male figure in his life, not even for a few seconds, and Punk was becoming the closest thing to it, even if he was just a neighbour who liked comics.

"Oh, I'm sure Phil has already eaten." AJ said, smiling to Punk, making sure he knew he didn't have to stay just because Kace said so.

"But please." Kace said as Punk laughed to himself.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I mean… since you're desperate." He nodded to Kace who smiled and sat up on the kitchen chair.

"You don't have to." AJ whispered.

"I don't mind." He smiled, taking a seat at the table as AJ watched and smiled to herself, watching as Kace began talking to him.

* * *

She made breakfast and after Kace running most of the conversation topics whilst eating his breakfast, he eventually left the kitchen and headed to the living room to watch some TV whilst AJ cleared the plates and began to wash them.

"I can give you a hand." Punk stood up and walked over to the sink where she was washing the dishes.

"You don't have to." AJ insisted. She had no idea how to handle the fact that someone was actually offering to help her. Even if it was just with the dishes. She couldn't remember the last time she had breakfast with someone else other than her son.

"I don't, you're right. But it's nice to be nice." Punk shrugged, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry the dishes that she washed.

"You'd make quite the house wife." AJ grinned a little. She'd saw a different side to him. A caring side. A protective and warm side that she didn't assume he had. It was nice.

"My true goal in life." Punk said playfully as he put the plates away, "I didn't mean to intrude on breakfast like this. It wasn't my aim. But your kid sort of captured me in." He said as AJ smiled.

"It's one of his many talents." AJ nodded.

"You should be proud of him, you know." Punk said as AJ smiled to herself, "He's great. Smart. Pretty funny too." He nodded, "I… I don't know your story or… where his dad is but… you're doing fine." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, her struggling self was grateful for what he was saying, "He's just not in the picture." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Better off without him kind of deal?" Punk asked discretely.

"Without a doubt." AJ nodded, drying her hands as he cleared up the rest of the dishes, "Thank you again for last night." She said, "You're right. Anything could have happened to me and… you made sure not only me but Kace was ok too. That means a lot to me." She said, "And… I know I should go to the police but… trust me on it, I just want to forget about it." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Punk said simply, putting down the towel and looking down at her. Even in just pyjamas with slightly wet hair, he had to admire how gorgeous she was, and he knew there was a lot more to her than just a working mom, "I should get going." He cleared the silence as they both just stared at one another.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded, "I'll see you around." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Thank you for the breakfast." He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." AJ assured him, "Least I could do." She said as he smiled.

"I can just see myself out." He said as she nodded, watching him leave the kitchen, listening as he shouted goodbye to Kace and then left the apartment.

She was seeing him in a completely different light now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	12. Late Night Talk

**Late Night Talk**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" Bonnie asked the next week, seeing AJ for the first time at work since the party. Obviously, AJ had explained to her what had happened.

"I- Bonnie, I can't even remember leaving the party." AJ shrugged, "I guess I just thought I wasn't feeling good. As I got closer to the apartment I started getting worse and worse. Your brother had to take me to bed." She shook her head, making a coffee.

"He what?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows and paused.

"Not like that." AJ laughed to herself, "He just made sure me and Kace got into the apartment safe. I-I couldn't make it up the stairs." She said, "I'm embarrassed to say the least."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." Bonnie shook her head, "I can't believe it happened. I mean… someone at the party put something in your drink, and I knew most people who were there besides… business people." Bonnie said.

"Well maybe your brother has a point. Maybe your parents are a little seedy." She shrugged as Bonnie sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Bonnie shook her head, rubbing AJ's arm.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. I had a nice time up until that point." AJ assured her, "I'm just glad Phil was there when he was otherwise I… I could have been in the block all night. Anyone could have… spotted me." She sighed.

"He's an ass but he's good with helping women." Bonnie smiled.

"He wound up having breakfast with us the next morning." AJ said. She wasn't going to go into detail about how much she enjoyed the company from him since she didn't want to give those kinds of vibes in front of his sister.

"Anything for food." Bonnie shook her head, "Do you want me to talk to my parents and ask them for a list of who was there at the party? Maybe… take it to the police and see what they can do?"

"No, I'd rather just move on." AJ said, "Maybe it was just someone's idea of a joke." She shrugged, "If someone was out to spike me and hurt me then… they would have but… I wasn't touched." She assured her, "I don't want the police involved." She made clear as Bonnie just nodded, respecting her wishes.

"Ok, well anything you need me to do then… just let me know." She nodded.

"I will." AJ smiled as she prepped a few take-away coffees, watching as Bonnie grabbed her coat from in the back, "Are you off already?"

"Yeah, taking an early day today." Bonnie nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as AJ nodded, watching her rush out of the café as AJ continued to attend to customers.

* * *

Bonnie left the café and made her way to her planned destination, knocking on the door of a small house a few blocks down and waiting outside, tucking her dark hair behind her ears and waiting patiently as she finally watched Kat open up the door.

"Bonnie?" Kat shook her head.

"You got a minute?" Bonnie asked her bluntly. She didn't ever have an issue with Kat. In fact, she got on pretty well with her but there was some things that rubbed her the wrong way, and seeing her at the party at the weekend, talking to her foster parents so lovingly, it made her suspicious.

"Yeah, you ok?" Kat asked, letting her into the house as Bonnie walked on in, heading through to the living room as Kat shut the door and followed her through.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded, "I'm fine." She assured her, turning around and facing her as Kat folded her arms, "You have a nice night at the party?" She asked as Kat just nodded.

"Yeah, it was… it was good. I would have come say hi but I was being pulled in… all different directions." She smiled as Bonnie nodded sarcastically and smugly.

"Mhm." Bonnie nodded, "I just… I don't know, I find it strange that you were there." She said, "Phil… Phil has never introduced you to Gerry and Alice." She said, "So why were you there and why were you acting like their angel?"

"Was I?" Kat laughed a little, "I doubt it." She smirked, "They sent the invitation out to Phil and Kat. Just because Phil can't man up and accept humble offerings doesn't mean I can't get to know them." She shrugged as Bonnie just smiled to herself.

"How would they even know your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Phil has obviously mentioned me in the rare occasion that he's saw them. I don't know." Kat laughed, "Why? What is so wrong with me being there?"

"Everything." Bonnie said, "Your boyfriend or… ex… I don't know what's going on with you two, but you know how he feels about them and you are… you are constantly bringing him down." She said.

"I am not." Kat defended, "I just want better for him. That's me being a good girlfriend."

"No, you're wanting him to change, Kat." Bonnie said, "And being there at that party… if he finds out, that's the biggest slap in the face ever." She said, "And don't think I didn't see you with my parents. You've met them before. I'm not stupid."

"So what if I have? They're nice people and I'm dating their son. Or… was dating." Kat shrugged, "Why are you always so bothered about Phil and what he's doing?"

"Because he's my little brother. I look out for him since no one else does." Bonnie made clear, "He won't show it but you are… always hurting him. Always." She said, "If you knew him then you wouldn't harp on about how much he should work with Gerry and how much better he could do with his life." She said.

"I'm not trying to be rude-"

"Well it is." Bonnie said, "I know you guys went through a lot and I know… Phil wasn't there for you throughout… everything." She nodded as Kat rubbed her forehead, "But that's just because he cared and he… he had to deal with what happened his way."

"I don't know why you pretend he was upset." Kat shrugged, "He didn't want it anyway." She said.

"That's not true." Bonnie snapped, "Don't you dare."

"You think he's God's gift." Kat said, "There's a mean side to him, Bonnie."

"Oh, I know. Trust me." Bonnie said, "But I wanna know why you were at that party and why you were hovering around my parents so much." She said.

"I wasn't." Kat just laughed it off as Bonnie got closer to her, "You're just looking at things to take me down-"

"Don't." Bonnie jumped as she grabbed Kat by the throat and pushed her against the nearest wall, "Don't treat me like I'm stupid." She said as Kat gasped for air, "If I find out you are up to no good behind my brother's back, I'll make Phil's mean side look like a walk in the park." She hissed as Kat gasped, "Am I clear?" She said as their faces practically touched, watching as Kat nodded and choked.

Bonnie let her go eventually as Kat placed her hand around her aching throat, "I'll see myself out." Bonnie said, leaving the living room and leaving the house as Kat stood in the living room massaging her neck worriedly.

* * *

AJ woke up later that night from a bad dream. She was so horrified that she had to get up and sit in the living room. Of course the dream consisted of her haunted past coming back, knocking on her doorstep for her and her son. It was always enough to keep her up for the majority of the night, but this time, after moving to the living room and switching the TV on, she heard a light knock at the door. Bearing in mind it was around 1am, she got nervous and walked down the hall, looking through the peep hole and sighed with relief when she saw it was her downstairs neighbour.

She opened up the door and looked across at him, "Hello?" AJ said with slight confusion.

"Hey." Punk nodded quietly, "I… I heard you moving about up here and… I-I wasn't sleeping myself. I don't know, you're the only sober person in the building that's valid for a chat at this time of night." He said.

"You're such a woman." AJ smiled to herself and opened the door wider, "Come in." She said soothingly, trying to decrease the width of her smile. How opinions had changed on him. He'd gone from being her loud, inconsiderate neighbour to a great, caring and selfless man, who wasn't too bad to look at either, "Why are you even up?"

"Insomnia." Punk waved his hand, "Had it since I was a kid." He told her, making his way into the living room.

"You can get sleeping pills for that." AJ told him.

"I stay clear from pills. Bad for you." He warned as AJ smiled to herself and nodded.

"Too macho, right?" She smirked smugly, taking a seat beside him, but not too close.

"Absolutely." Punk joked as AJ looked at him.

"Why'd you come up here?" AJ shook her head.

"I just said… I heard you moving around and-"

"You still didn't have come." AJ said, "I don't normally get visits at 1am. Had I known you were coming I would have least bought some biscuits in." She teased.

"Shame on you." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Why were you up?" He asked. He didn't know what brought him up to her apartment. He did hear her moving around. Maybe he liked talking to her, and looking at her, and being in her company, even if he still felt like she was complicated.

"Bad dream." AJ nodded.

"About?" Punk asked.

"Monsters." AJ shrugged as Punk laughed, "What? I'm serious." She said.

"Sounds terrifying." Punk said.

"It was." AJ said, "I uh… I told Bonnie today about my drink being spiked." She said, "She was pretty disgusted. Wanted to go get a name list of the people at the party." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, well Bonnie doesn't take kindly to things like that." Punk nodded, "She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, I know." AJ said, "I know about her ex." She said as Punk nodded, "You blinded him." She raised her eyebrows.

"Temporarily." Punk shrugged casually, "He deserved a whole lot more." He warned lightly, "I thought I'd lost her. She just… she kept going back. Over and over again. I… I thought one day I was just gonna get a phone call that she was dead." He said, "She stopped eating. She was the weight of a three-year-old kid." He shook his head, "And to think it was just because of… one man." He shook his head.

"Love is a powerful thing." AJ nodded.

"Scary thing." Punk corrected.

"You two are really close." AJ said, "It's nice to see."

"She's my only family. I'll only ever see it that way." He shrugged, "She's always been there."

"She's a good friend to me." AJ nodded.

"I take it you're not close with your parents?" He asked. Strictly speaking, he knew nothing about her, and the more time he spent with her, the more he was interested in her, the more he liked being in her company.

"I… I never knew my parents really." AJ shrugged, "Dad ran off before I was even born. Mom was never there and my older sister was killed." She said, "All before I turned 12." She nodded, "Geography didn't do me well." She admitted.

"That's… That's a lot to deal with." Punk said as AJ nodded, "So you were homeless?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded. Although she felt comfortable with him, she still wasn't comfortable talking about things that she still hadn't come to terms with like her full teenage and middle age life up until now. There was a lot of things she believed she would never be able to talk about. Ever, "I'm sorry. I… I don't really like talking about it." She said truthfully as Punk nodded.

"Of course." Punk said, "Sorry, if you wanna go back to bed then I'll head back down. I just thought… whilst you were up… to be honest, I'm still worried about the whole spiked drink thing. Every time I hear the block door open I get worried."

"You don't have to worry about me." AJ smiled, although not recalling a time where anyone was ever worried about her. She didn't even know him, not really, and he was already showing her care she'd never had before, "Do you want a coffee? I probably won't get back to sleep anyway." She shrugged.

"Yeah, go on then." He smiled as she nodded and headed away to the kitchen. Talking to him sounded way better than sleeping anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Thinking Back

**Thinking Back**

* * *

As the week went on, AJ and Punk began talking a lot more. Whether it was in passing through the apartment block, or if it was in the comic shop where Kace would drag her in, or the café where Punk would run over for his lunch. It wasn't as angry and both of them were starting to understand that the other wasn't so bad after all.

Of course AJ was still keeping her distance and refused to speak to anyone never mind Punk about her past. She'd only told Bonnie, and even at that, she'd only told her a quarter of what had happened. She wasn't sure she could ever trust anyone enough to tell them what had happened.

She was in the middle of cooking dinner one night for her and Kace. Kace was doing his homework at the kitchen table and she was mostly shouting out the answers to his math sums. When there was a knock at the door, she left the kitchen after turning the pots down and headed on down to the door to open it up.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled as AJ let her in.

"Hi." AJ said, "Everything ok?"

"I need to talk to someone." Bonnie shrugged, "You got an extra seat at the dinner table?" She wondered as AJ smiled.

"Of course." AJ smiled, leading her through to the kitchen.

Once they had dinner, Kace headed off to the living room and Bonnie finally got to talk to AJ. She'd just come from Phil's apartment downstairs and had told him about Kat being at the party. He seemed mad, then he seemed fine, and then he got mad at her, but she assumed he was just taking his anger out on her.

She filled AJ in on everything, having to speak to someone about it.

"Why would she have been there, though?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know." Bonnie said, "I went to see her last week. She just said that the invitation was addressed to her too, and just because Punk wasn't going that didn't mean she wouldn't. But… they were acting so close, like they'd already met before." She shook her head, "I don't know. Something isn't right."

"Doesn't seem like it." AJ shook her head, "Why would she be so close with them? If she loves Phil then wouldn't she know that would hurt him and piss him off?"

"I' not sure what she thinks." Bonnie said, "Things got a little heated and I wound up… grabbing her by the throat." She shook her head.

"Bonnie." AJ gasped.

"Oh, don't." Bonnie said, "It's not like you're an angel." She said as AJ rolled her eyes, "I can't… I can't question her love for Phil because I know they went through a lot and… I'd like to think she does or did love him. But this whole thing is just rubbing me the wrong way. Her… acting like my parents angel." She shook her head.

"What does Phil think of it?" AJ asked.

"He just looked pissed and told me to leave." Bonnie shrugged, "I know she resents him sometimes."

"For what?" AJ asked as Bonnie looked across at her.

"About two years ago… Kat had a miscarriage." Bonnie said, "And I love my brother and I'd defend him until I'm in my coffin but… he wasn't there for her. He took nothing to do with it. And I know it was because he was hurting too but… he didn't help her and I don't know if that's made her resent him and…. God, I don't know." Bonnie sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"That's so sad." AJ frowned, "I can't imagine what that would feel like." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I was pretty excited to be an aunt." Bonnie nodded, "I don't know whether I should go to my parents and ask them about Kat and… why she came to the party." She said.

"Maybe you should just leave it alone." AJ shrugged, "Stay out of it and let Phil deal with it, if he wants to." She said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Bonnie sighed, "I just wish they'd break up for good and stay out of each other's lives now." She said.

"Well Phil says that's them done for good." AJ shrugged as Bonnie looked across at her.

"Seems like he talks to you way more than he talks to me." Bonnie grumbled a little.

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ scoffed, standing up and clearing the plates, "Do you want ice-cream?" She asked as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, go on." Bonnie said as AJ grabbed the ice-cream tub from the freezer, "I need to get laid." Bonnie folded her arms and sat back on the chair as AJ laughed to herself.

"That's the solution to your problems?" AJ said.

"Pretty much." Bonnie nodded, "Isn't it yours?" She asked.

"Used to be." AJ nodded, scooping the ice-cream into bowls.

"Do you miss his dad?" Bonnie asked her as AJ stiffened a little, "Kace's dad."

"No." AJ shook her head, "We couldn't stay there."

"We all do bad things, April. You were being led in a direction. Whatever it is you think is your fault, it's probably not." Bonnie nodded as AJ shook her head.

"You don't understand." AJ shook her head.

"Then make me." Bonnie said.

"I was part of that life." AJ said, still not facing Bonnie, "I lived with those… monsters. Was a part of their business. I'm not the victim here. I made my decisions on my own." She said, "Most of them." She mumbled.

"You're in a better place now." Bonnie said, "Whatever it was that you were doing. Selling drugs… participated someway with these people, it's all in the past, and you got out and you're making a good life for Kace." She nodded as AJ sighed, pausing her actions as she stood with her back to Bonnie and folded her arms, "We all have a past."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, gathering herself together and turning around as she sat the ice-cream down and shouted on Kace to come get some.

* * *

" _How's my girl?"_

 _AJ felt an arm snake around her waist from behind as she stood behind the bar she worked in, feeling lips on her neck as she smirked to herself._

" _Better now." AJ smirked._

 _The bar was dimly lit with red house lights that gave the place an eerie look. It was always busy and she took charge of it whilst meetings went on in the back. This was how she earned her money, unlike some of the other girls. She had Miles to thank for that._

" _We need eight whiskeys in the back." Miles breathed down her neck as AJ nodded, "Oh and… when you come in." He said, his mouth staying close to her ear, "Pull that skirt up just a little." He told her as AJ nodded._

" _Why don't you pull it up for me?" AJ asked._

" _Don't." Miles chuckled, "Don't tempt me." He warned, "Quick as you can." He told her as AJ nodded, turning around and watching him leave the bar and through the back as she got the glasses out. It had only been a few years since he'd helped her off the street and this mad, illegal foundation was the only thing she had. It gave her a roof over her head, money, company and at times, love. But she wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on was wrong, but she couldn't bare the homelessness for much longer. She felt messed up and inclined to take part in these things._

 _She prepped the whiskey, balancing it on a tray, something she had to have a lot of practise at, being a pro at it now, and she headed through to the back, shimmying her denim skirt up a little as she walked into the quiet death room._

 _She sensed every set of eyes in the room on her, but it wasn't something foreign to her. She sat down the whiskey for every person at the table, getting to the top where Miles was and sat his down a little more delicately than the others, watching him wink to her. Most of the people in the room were family, if not, very close friends, and this was the room where drug debt attacks were planned._

" _Come sit." Miles said as AJ looked over to him, watching him pat his thigh as she walked over, sitting the tray down on the long table and sitting on his lap, "You're just as much a part of this as the rest of us." He told her as she smiled, leaning back against him as she listened in to the conversation._

* * *

"Have you brushed your teeth?" AJ asked, standing in Kace's room as she tidied away some of his very few action figures, watching as he nodded and jumped into bed.

"I just did." Kace nodded, "Have you?" He wondered as AJ smiled.

"I'm not going to bed yet." She said, crouching down by his bed and pulling the covers up over him, "You finished all your homework earlier, didn't you?" She asked as Kace nodded.

"Yeah. It was real hard." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"But you're smart." AJ smiled, playing with his soft hair, "Are you too tired for me to read tonight?" She asked him. Sometimes he was too tired and just wanted to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I think so." Kace nodded.

"Ok, baby." AJ smiled softly, "Sweet dreams." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing his head softly, "I love you." She cupped his cheek, standing up straight and watching as he got comfy in bed, leaving the room and closing the door over, about to head back into the living room when she heard loud noise from downstairs.

She heard the loud voices yelling and assumed it was Punk and his ex. She was just trying to ignore it as it was none of her business, but then she started to hear things smash and began to get worried.

She left the apartment, locking it behind her and travelling down the flight of stairs, just in time to see Kat storm out of the apartment, not shutting the door behind her properly as she looked like she was crying.

She made her way into the apartment, hearing noise from the kitchen as she made her way there, looking on as Punk stood at the sink rinsing his knuckles under the tap, she immediately gulped and worried to herself.

"Phil." She said quietly, so not to startle him, but it seemed like he already sensed she was there.

"I didn't touch her." Punk made clear immediately, "I… punched the mirror after she slapped me." He said as AJ walked over to him a little closer, watching as he picked the glass from his hand.

"Oh my God." AJ frowned, "Here, let me help you." She said, turning the tap off and taking his hand gently as he allowed her to, turning around as she looked up at him and saw the red mark on his face, "Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked him as he nodded, reaching to one of the top cupboards and pulling the kit down, "Ok, take a seat." She nodded as he wandered over to the table and sat down.

"I didn't wake anyone, did I?" He asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, I wasn't sleeping and Kace is fine." She assured him, crouching down in front of him as he watched, looking closely as she took the pieces of glass out of his hand delicately and wiped the blood. She didn't say anything. She didn't think she was in the position to give him relationship advice but she knew what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that he was better staying away from her.

"Thanks." Punk mumbled as AJ just nodded, continuing to clean his hand as he watched her. She didn't have to be here, but she was and he appreciated that. She made him feel not as alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Surprise

**Surprise**

* * *

"There." AJ nodded after wrapping Punk's hand up, standing up straight and clearing away the first aid kit as Punk watched her. Neither said much to one another as she helped him. Punk didn't know what to say and AJ didn't want to say anything that might have hurt him, so she kept quiet.

"I wasn't violent to her." Punk defended. He didn't want her to think that he was a violent person, especially not towards a woman.

"We can all snap." AJ nodded, closing the first aid kit over and watching as he stood up, "You don't have to explain to me what happened. I just… I heard the smash and I… I wanted to make sure everything was ok." She told him.

"She's been talking to my foster parents." Punk said, "And they've been encouraging her to get me on board to work with them." He nodded as AJ frowned, "I thought I trusted her."

"How long?" AJ shook her head.

"About a year." Punk nodded, "I just… I lost it. She was trying to say she was doing it for me, to help me but… I know they were paying her or… giving something to her." He said, "You think you know someone." He said as AJ nodded.

"I don't know what to tell you." AJ said, "It's between you and her. But… I think it would be wise if you didn't see her. I mean, it's clearly toxic, and you don't need someone like that in your life, who goes behind your back, especially if she was getting money for it. That's disgusting." She said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"You should get some sleep." AJ nodded, "Rest your hand."

"It's just a few cuts." He said modestly.

"It's swollen." AJ told him, "Might be worth while putting some ice on it." She nodded.

"Are you trying to mom me?" Punk teased a little as she smiled.

"Sorry. Just… habit." She shook her head as he smiled.

"Thanks for coming down." He nodded, "You should get back upstairs to Kace." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, looking up at him as he looked down, staring at one another for too long until AJ finally made her move to the door, "I'll see myself out." She told him as he nodded, watching her walk out of the kitchen and out of the apartment as he sighed to himself.

He felt betrayed and hurt but something about her being there made things seem a little easier.

* * *

"Black coffee?" AJ said as she handed the order to the business man waiting at the end of the counter, smiling pleasantly as he took it and left the café, turning back to Bonnie and diving back into their conversation.

"Do you think I should go check on him?" Bonnie asked after AJ had filled her in on what had happened last night.

"Maybe he just needs some space." AJ shrugged, "I mean… I think they're done now. For good."

"I'd love to choke her." Bonnie grunted, "And my parents." She shook her head.

"Maybe it's best to leave it be." AJ said, "It's obviously out in the open now. Give him some space." She nodded.

"I can't believe she would do that to him." Bonnie shook her head, "Fucking no good gold digger."

"She obviously still loved him." AJ defended, "Because she told him it only happened this past year, with his parents contacting her." AJ said.

"If she loved him she wouldn't have done this." Bonnie said, "She better not cross my path again." She warned as AJ watched Punk come into the café, nudging Bonnie on the leg to warn her as they both looked over at him.

"Can I get a coffee?" Punk asked, looking at both of them.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, turning around and making his coffee whilst Bonnie looked across at him.

"How is the hand?" Bonnie asked him as Punk just nodded, "AJ… filled me in on everything."

"Thought she would." Punk said, "Don't really wanna talk about it." He said, "Ever." He made clear.

"I was gonna go see mom and dad tonight. Question them on it-"

"Just leave it be." Punk said, "They aren't worth it. I don't know how many times I have to tell you." He said, "Kat is exactly like them."

"So you two are done?"

"What do you think?" Punk shook his head.

"Are you mad with me?" Bonnie asked, not being able to help sense his tone.

"No." Punk said, "I'm mad that someone I trusted let me down." He said, watching as AJ turned around, placing the lid on the coffee cup and handing it over to him as he gave her the money, "Keep the change." He nodded to AJ who watched as he left the café and headed back across the road.

"I should be looking out for him." Bonnie sighed as she turned to AJ.

"He's not a kid." AJ said, "He can look after himself. He'll get over it." AJ nodded, "You should just stay out of it."

"No. I'm going to see my parents tonight." Bonnie said, "Someone has to call them out."

* * *

AJ got home later that day after picking Kace up from school and going to the grocery store. She was trying her hardest to carry all the bags but it was a lot harder than she thought it would be and was glad to see Punk approaching the apartment block at the same time as her.

"Need a hand?" Punk asked her right away.

"If you don't mind." AJ nodded, watching as he took some bags from her like they were feathers, following her into the apartment as Kace led the way upstairs.

"You buying bricks or something?" Punk laughed a little.

"Not quite." AJ smiled, getting upstairs to their door and opening it up as she walked on in and through to the kitchen, sitting the bags on the counter as Punk did the same for her whilst Kace headed to his room to throw his backpack away and kick his trainers off.

"Do you need a hand putting things away?" He asked her.

"If you don't have anything better to do." AJ shrugged and then nodded.

"Mommy, can I have something?" Kace asked, "I'm hungry." He admitted, climbing up onto the kitchen chair.

"You're gonna have dinner soon." AJ said as Punk began emptying the bags.

"But please." Kace said as AJ folded her arms, watching as he done the same and looked across at her, "Ok, here." She turned around and opened up a pack of snack bars, "Have this." She nodded, handing him the bar, messing his hair up as he ran off into the living room.

"Hard to say no?" Punk grinned a little.

"You have no idea." AJ shook her head, emptying some bags and helping him put the rest of the shopping away, "He'll do this sad little face and it just ends me." She shook her head, "I just worry that if I'm too strict he'll end up snapping one day." She said.

"I don't think you're strict." Punk said, "You must have been young when you had him." He said, opening up her fridge and putting the different items away. Talking to her made him forget about what was going on in his own life.

"Yeah, I was." AJ nodded, "Twenty-one." She said, "I think it was the most terrified I'd ever been and… I slept on the streets for most of my childhood." She shook her head.

"You're great with him." Punk nodded as she smiled, "He's lucky to have you."

"Thanks." AJ nodded, somehow his compliments felt different to anyone else's. They meant more to her, "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like. I know Kace loves having you here." She said as Punk smiled to himself and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Bonnie called as she walked into her parent's house, or more so mansion, hoping she didn't have to go searching for them, "Hello?" She called out.

"Bonnie." Alice announced from the top of the stairs, walking down them as Bonnie folded her arms, "Is everything alright?"

"Where is dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Right here." Gerry shook his head as he appeared out of the living room where they stood in the grand hall way, "What's the matter, Bonnie?"

"I've tried to play peacemaker, I really have." Bonnie said, "But when will you both get it? Phil won't reason with you. He doesn't want anything to do with you so… so paying his girlfriend to… to try and convince him to work with you isn't going to win him over, it's just gonna hurt him." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Kat. You two. Telling her to… to convince Phil to drop his job and come work with you." Bonnie said, "My little brother isn't something you can buy. He's a human being." Bonnie spat.

"Oh, Bonnie. There was no harm done." Gerry said, "We liked Kat and she understood why I wanted Phil to work with us. She wanted better for him and so she tried to convince him to work with us. Don't paint it like we're some team." Gerry said.

"Well that's how it looks." Bonnie said, "He's not gonna work for you. Hell… he can barely stand in the same room as you." She said, "You need to drop it." She warned.

"We've only ever wanted what is best for him." Alice defended, "He's always portrayed us as villains."

"He has his own opinions, he's never going to change." Bonnie said, "He loved Kat and now you've took that away from him too."

"That's between him and Kat." Gerry said, "That is nothing to do with us." He said, "Did he send you here?"

"No. I came here because I wanted to." Bonnie said, "At first, this was harmless, but now… now you are hurting him and I'm not gonna stand back and watch." She made clear, "Leave him alone and leave the people in his life alone." She warned.

"Bonnie, this is ridiculous." Alice shook her head.

"You've done this to yourself." Bonnie made clear, "I'm beginning to see what Phil has saw all these years." She nodded.

"And what's that?" Gerry put his hands on his hips.

"How manipulative you both are. How there is… is always a motive with you." She said, "My brother is not there for you to mess with. Don't push him. I'm warning you both." She hissed as they looked at her, "Just… stay away from him." She shook her head, backing away and leaving out the huge wooden doors.

* * *

Punk stayed for dinner with AJ and Kace, and even ended up staying until Kace went to bed. He and AJ were talking a lot more. He felt himself never looking away from her as she spoke. She was becoming more and more interesting, and the fact that she was still very mysterious made him even more interested.

"So like… he never has tantrums?" Punk asked, sitting across from AJ at the table as she shook her head and took a drink of the water.

"Never." AJ said, "He's a good kid. He appreciates things a lot more. He… He knows what it's like to have nothing." She nodded as he frowned.

"How many places have you stayed at?" He asked her.

"Countless." AJ nodded, "At one point we were staying in a motel for a few months." She nodded, "He was just a baby then but… I'm not sure if it was easier or harder when he was smaller." She thought to herself.

"Why? Why did you have to… leave your life?" He asked her, resting his head on his hand, "What was so bad about it?"

"You… You really don't wanna know." AJ smiled to herself a little, "It was just better for us to go. I didn't have a clue where I was going and I sort of… took it in steps. It wouldn't have been so bad if I was alone because I would have toughed it out and… slept on the streets if I had to but… I had a baby. I had to do something." She nodded, "I can't tell you the amount of fights I've gotten in with drunks and thugs… if I hadn't been raised on the streets then I'd probably be dead." She shook her head.

"You're pretty badass." He nodded as she laughed a little.

"Badass or poor?" She smiled to herself.

"Badass." Punk nodded seriously as she smiled, "I'm serious. I wouldn't have been able to do all that moving with a baby whilst trying to get money." He said.

"You probably would have been smarter in the first place and not got involved with the wrong people anyway." She shrugged as he looked across at her.

"I'm just assuming that this has to do with Kace's dad." He said as she nodded, "Bad guy?" He asked as she nodded again, "So you got out. You're safe here." He nodded, "That's a good thing."

"He's still out there." AJ said, "And it's not like he… he didn't want Kace. He wanted him… I… I took him away from him." She said, "If he sees me… he'll kill me." AJ nodded.

"No one is gonna kill you." Punk promised, "You could be anywhere for all he knows. He's probably gonna give up."

"You don't know him." AJ said.

"You're right. I don't." Punk said, "What's he like?" He asked as AJ looked across at him and shook her head. She didn't think she could tell him about her past. She didn't want him to think of her differently after he knew what she'd done in her past. She was ashamed of it and she cared about what he thought of her.

"He's not worth talking about." She said.

"Did you love him?" He asked her.

"I think that's the part that fucks me up the most." She nodded, "I did. I did love him. But… none of it was realistic." She shook her head, "And I had to get him away from Kace."

"Well, sounds like you did the right thing." Punk nodded as she smiled, "He obviously didn't know what he had." He said.

"What's that?" AJ smiled down at the table.

"You're beautiful. And smart." He said as she looked up at him, "Funny." He said, "Strong."

"You don't know me." AJ whispered quietly as he just looked at her, staring into her eyes as she stared back, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed, especially in such a gentle way. She wanted nothing more than to let herself go in him, kissing him back softly, but she didn't think she was ready to open up to anyone.

"No… sorry." AJ backed away and placed her hand on his chest as he looked at her, "I… can't." She shook her head as he gulped, "Sorry." She shook her head and stood up, fidgeting with her hands.

"You don't need to apologise." He made clear. He couldn't help himself. She wasn't aware of how beautiful and strong she was and he just… wanted her to know he thought she was amazing. He didn't have any intentions.

"Can you leave?" AJ asked, wiping her tears and turning around to him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, suddenly feeling guilty and bad for kissing her so surprisingly, but she kissed him back and for those few seconds, it was the best thing he felt he'd ever done.

AJ didn't say anything and placed her shaking hand over her mouth, watching as he backed out of the kitchen and left the apartment as she sighed to herself, allowing her tears to fall as she quickly wiped them, wondering if she could ever have a simple life without being reminded about her haunted past.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	15. The Whole Past

**The Whole Past**

* * *

AJ lay awake all night thinking about the kiss. It was such a good kiss, and she would have loved nothing more than to climb on top of him and pull his body closer to hers, but it didn't feel right. He didn't know her and she wasn't going to let him in, only for him to end up walking away because of how disgusted he was of her.

She couldn't believe how her opinions had changed on him. She thought he was just going to be the burden neighbour downstairs who made too much noise, but he was the closest thing to comfort she'd ever found, and she trusted him.

She slept for a few hours and then woke up to take Kace to school and go to work. She didn't know if she could mention what happened to Bonnie. She felt guilty even looking at her. It was her little brother and she'd already saw how protective she was over him.

She stayed pretty quiet for most of the day. What she wanted was to speak to Phil, and explain to him why she wasn't ok with taking the kiss any further, why she told him to leave so suddenly. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like he'd done something wrong.

Luckily, she didn't have to pick Kace up from school as he was going to his friend's house for dinner. She'd met the mom plenty of times at the school and completely trusted her with Kace. It gave her time to go back to the apartment and knock on Phil's door, hoping he'd be in.

She heard movement in the apartment and watched as the door opened, looking across at him standing.

"Could I come in?" AJ asked.

"Where is the little guy?" Punk wondered, opening the door wider as she walked on in.

"He's having dinner with a friend." AJ nodded, "I've not been able to… function properly all day." She massaged her temples as he watched her and closed the door over, walking over to the couch where she stood.

"Why not?" Punk asked casually.

"I don't… I don't want you to think that last night… that you did anything wrong." AJ assured him, "It's me, ok? I… I just don't think it's right. I mean… one, you're Bonnie's sister. She's the only friend I've ever made since I left New Jersey. And two, you don't know me." She shook her head, "You might think you know me you don't." She shook her head as Punk looked across at her.

"April it was… it was just a kiss." Punk nodded, "I didn't have any motive behind it. I know we barely know one another but… well I like spending time with you and recently you've been here for me." He said, "Don't stress about it." He laughed a little.

"I really like you." AJ nodded, "But… I'm not what you need." She shook her head.

"You don't know what I need." Punk shook his head, "If you're worried about what I'm gonna think of you and your past then… you don't need to worry. We all got something we're trying to forget about."

"No, you don't understand." AJ shook her head.

"The make me understand. You say that and then you don't tell me anything." Punk said, "What is it that you're running from because I know you enough to know that you wouldn't let just a man run you out of your home." He said, "It can't be that bad." He shrugged.

"I killed someone." AJ said as Punk looked across at her silently, "It is that bad." AJ warned him as Punk just stood in silence, "I am telling you this because I trust you." She told him.

"Did you… Did you kill your boyfriend?" Punk shook his head, "W-What… why would you-"

"No, I didn't kill him." AJ shook her head, her heart beating rapidly, "As you know, I was homeless for most of my childhood and teenage life. I somehow got picked up off the street and welcomed into a family." She said, "The man who welcomed me in was the same age as me and… I thought he was God's greatest gift." She shook her head, "Quickly I realised that… their livelihood was based on drugs." She said as Punk took a seat on the couch. He thought she was complicated, but this was a new level.

"I was so done with being poor and homeless and feeling sorry for myself that I figured that I'd make myself a new family. These drug gangsters. They were my new family and my boyfriend was at the centre of it." She said, "They had a bar and I worked there as a waitress. So they gave me a roof to sleep under, a job, my own income and sometimes, occasionally, a bit of love." She nodded as Punk stared at her.

"I'm not making excuses. I'm not gonna say I was young and I was taken advantage of. I made the moves. I made myself a part of the family and they welcomed me in." She said, "I was part of the drug dealing and the drug debt attacks. Sometimes I…" She shook her head, "Sometimes I even called the shots."

"Did you take drugs?" Punk shook his head.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I figured that if I had suffered with no home for my entire childhood and teenage life then I was gonna get up, get into this family and… not give a damn what I was doing with it." She said.

"This sounds serious, AJ." Punk said.

"Oh, it was." AJ nodded, "It was huge and… and I was there, a part of it." She shook her head, "I was worse when I was younger. I got a kick out of making the money, no matter how little, and I was with a guy who loved me, the sex was good, we had fun." She shrugged, "I looked like a complete whore… just someone's bitch." She said.

"April." Punk shook his head. He couldn't imagine her being that way, and living that sort of life.

"It's true." AJ said, "I was there for a few years and my boyfriend, Miles, he was good with keeping me protected. I was never touched by anyone other than him. I wasn't hurt or abused." She shook her head, "And it might sound crazy but… I was happy." She shook her head, "But things started to get… worse." She said, "So many people owed the company money and… Miles, his cousins, his friends, they were… evil… evil people." She nodded.

"Why did you stay?" Punk asked.

"Because I loved him and he loved me." She said, "And it was part of my life." She nodded, "Then I got pregnant. I was going to have an abortion and not tell him because… I thought it wouldn't be what he wanted." She said, "But he found out and he was… over the moon, which made me feel happier." She said as Punk sat listening to her carefully.

"But by the time Kace was here, I'd already convinced myself that the life I lived was fine for me but… not my son." She shook her head, "I didn't want this life for him. And I know, that makes me a hypocrite because I was willing to live that life but… he changed everything." She nodded.

"So… so what happened?" Punk asked.

"I had Kace and I tried hinting to Miles about maybe moving, or going somewhere where it was just the three of us." She said, "And that's when he started to become abusive and controlling. He would lock me in my room and take full control of Kace." She said, "I got worried really quickly and realised that Kace hadn't only changed me, but he'd changed Miles and we were two completely different people who wanted different things for our son and… that was going to be problem." AJ said, "He would have these outbursts of anger where he'd throw things and yell at me but then sometimes he would be ok and he'd buy me things and tell me how much he loved me." She nodded.

"Then one night… Kace was about 4 months old. Miles… He came to the house with a strange guy I'd never saw before." She said as Punk watched her.

* * *

" _A? Where you at?" Miles asked, walking into their home which ran on expensive drug money._

" _Shh." AJ hissed as she walked down the stairs, "I just got Kace to sleep." She told him as she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw him standing with a strange man who eyed her up and down._

" _My little man. Sleeping like a champ." Miles smirked, "Give us a minute." He turned to the man beside him, guiding AJ by the small of her back through the living room and into the kitchen._

" _Who is your friend?" AJ asked._

" _You're looking good today, baby." Miles smiled as AJ smirked, "I miss seeing you at the club." He said, caressing her cheek._

" _Well someone's gotta take care of the baby." AJ said._

" _I told you. Bring him to the club. He could be the mascot." Miles said._

" _He's more settled here." AJ said casually, "So what's going on? You have a funny look on your face."_

" _Well." Miles began, "Since you're not working, like you said, which… totally fine with me, you should be resting like a queen." He nodded, "But… I do need you to do one little job for me." He said as AJ tilted her head, "It's a big ask but… I need it done, and I've already made the agreement."_

" _What is it, baby?" AJ smiled, still willing to do anything for him despite the unease she'd been feeling these past few months, feeling his cool hands around her neck softly as she looked up at him, "What do you need?" She asked._

" _I need you to sleep with that man out there." He whispered in her ear as AJ's stomach dropped and she stepped back from him._

" _What?" AJ shook her head._

" _The thing is, baby. We owe him some money." He said as AJ just looked at him starstruck, "And the company don't have enough to completely pay him so what I suggested was you… you show him a good night and it's settled." He nodded._

" _Are you… are you kidding me?" AJ spat, "I will do no such thing." She laughed at the thought, "I'm your girlfriend. You broke a man's arm one time for staring at me and now… now you're happy to let this happen… you proposed this?" She said._

" _It's only business." Miles said, "It's a few hours. Put on something nice. I'll pay you some money after it-"_

" _I don't want money I'm not a prostitute." She spat, "I just had your son four months ago. I'm not… I'm not sleeping with anyone." She spat._

" _April, who gave you this family? Who picked your little ass off the cold streets and gave you a home? A home you love." He said, "Me. So as a favour to me and this family and company, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, you are doing this."_

" _Miles." AJ gasped, starting to panic, "Baby, please. You don't mean this. I'm not letting someone use me, and you shouldn't let it happen either." She said, "I can go back to work. Kace… Kace can come to the club and I'll go back on the bar." She nodded, "Please, you can't be serious." She shook her head._

" _Don't beg. It makes you look weak." He shook his head, "It'll be over in a few hours. Hell, you might even enjoy it, or maybe it'll make you appreciate me a little more." He flicked her chin as AJ looked up at him, "It's for the company. We owe him money and you can make that all go away. I don't like the idea, trust me, but… it's just gotta happen." He shrugged, "And you gotta be into it… no crying or anything like that." He said as AJ felt her chest tightening._

 _So much had happened but she'd given him the benefit of the doubt because she believed she still loved him and he loved her, but this was it, this exact moment was her realising he wasn't with her because of love, he was with her because of convenience, because of pleasure and because of business._

" _Is there anything I can do? Anything that isn't… this." AJ said._

" _No." Miles said, "You go on upstairs now. I'm gonna take Kace out for a little stroll. Don't act like you're worth more than this anyway." He said as AJ looked up at him, watching him move out of the way, "Go." He nodded as she gulped and walked by him, walking past the man at the doorway, close to throwing up as she walked upstairs._

" _Ok, man." Miles smiled as he walked back to his friend, "She's all yours. I want her back in one piece." He lightly joked, "Let me get my kid and I'll be out your way." He said, heading on upstairs, walking into the nursery and lifting baby Kace up from his crib, walking down the stairs and passing the man, "You can go up." He nodded as the man walked on up the stairs._

"Oh my God." Punk stood up, placing his hand on his stomach, feeling close to throwing up as AJ told him what happened.

"Nothing… Nothing happened to me." AJ told him immediately, trying to hold back her tears, "The guy came into the room. For a minute I'd actually convinced myself I was gonna do it, but that wasn't me, and no one was gonna use me." She shook her head, "I stripped and let him kiss me. Thinking… you know, this was what my life was now." She shrugged, "And then I just snapped. He went to touch me… there." She emphasised, "And I just lost it. I started kicking and punching and I grabbed the candle holder on the bedside table and hit him across the head with it." She said, "He died. I killed him." AJ said.

"Yeah? Good." Punk nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows, "He deserved it and so does that… scum boyfriend you had." He spat. He didn't realise just how much she really was running from. What sort of life she really was living, and how long it took her to realise she was worth so much more.

"Miles came back with Kace and I had to tell him I'd killed him. I told him that he was hurting me and trying to kill me but Miles didn't stand for it." She said, "I had now killed the man that the company owed money to and that was… probably the worst thing I could have done but… I still had my dignity." She said.

"Whilst Miles was taking care of the body and worrying about what was gonna happen, I was packing my bags. He thought I would never be as courageous to leave with Kace, but that it just what I did that very night." She said, "We got a flight and we were gone." She nodded.

"So you've been running for nearly five years?" He asked her sadly.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Running from all of them. And the cops too, I don't know what Miles told them."

"Jesus Christ." Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"So there." AJ said, "Do you really wanna kiss me now?" She asked him as he looked across at her, "Do you really wanna… talk to me and be around me knowing what I've done? Knowing what life I lived and was a part of it?" She asked as he walked closer to her, "Knowing that I was just… desperate for someone to love me and done anything I could to feel like I was wanted? You wanna kiss me knowing I was part of a drug gang? That I was-"

She couldn't say much more as he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers, deepening it as she allowed him to, not pulling back this time as she felt she had no reason to, watching as Punk pulled back and looked at her, their faces practically touching.

"Yeah, I wanna kiss you." Punk nodded, pressing his lips back against hers, pulling her into him by the waist as she melted against him in not only desire but relief, relief that he actually wanted her for her, now that he knew everything.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's a deep past for AJ! Is it going to come back and bite her? Let me know what you think!**


	16. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

* * *

Punk pulled back from the kiss, letting his hands fall from her cheeks as he looked down at her, watching as she gazed up at him. He didn't see anything less than a beautiful, strong, courageous woman who was fighting every single day for her and her son. Her story was hard to listen to, but part of him understand that feeling of wanting to belong somewhere, wanting a family, and more so since she was homeless for so long, he couldn't imagine the desire she had to just have a roof over her head. He didn't judge her. He never would, and he wanted her to know that.

"Why did you do that?" AJ asked, wondering why he had kissed her again. She was sure that he was going to tell her to get out.

"Because I wanted to." Punk nodded, "You're not… you're not what you think you are, April." Punk said, "You're not… someone's bitch or a drug dealer or a… a whore." He shook his head, "You had a past, and you were young and vulnerable and those men used that against you."

"No… No, I wanted it." AJ said, "I'm not a victim. I was a part of it because I wanted to be. I liked it." She said.

"And you got out. You realised that it wasn't ok and you got out with Kace and you're ok now." Punk nodded.

"But they're still out there." AJ said.

"April you are not to blame for any of this. That man you so called loved, was happy to… to let you be violated and raped by a stranger." Punk said, "If he loved you that would never have been considered." He said.

"I know that now." AJ said, "He was good to me at the start, and I was a part of that gang, Phil. I was part of it." She nodded, wondering if he was really being serious about not judging her.

"I'm not judging you." Punk shook his head, "You found a family, whether they were good people or not. You went where there was food and a roof and yeah, love at some points, right?" He said as she nodded, "But you got out and you're here now and… no one is gonna hurt you."

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head, "You don't." She said, "If he ever found me he would kill me. He would." She nodded, "For taking Kace from him. He'd kill me and then some." AJ nodded.

"No one is gonna kill you." Punk assured her, "At this point, don't you think he's maybe given up?" He asked, "You had every right to defend yourself against that man that night." He nodded.

"But I took his life. I didn't mean to do that." AJ said.

"He was going to rape you, and possibly kill you by the sounds of it." Punk said, "You done what you had to and you got you and your son to safety. You're the strongest person I know." He said as she folded her arms, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You think so?" She asked. She couldn't believe he was still letting her stand here in his apartment, and he was actually understanding. He wasn't making excuses for her, he was just trying to understand it, and it was the greatest reaction she could have ever hoped for.

"Yeah. I do." Punk nodded, "You've been to hell and back, clearly. That makes you strong in my eyes, and you've been running for so long, you need to talk about this, or else it'll fuck with your head." He said as AJ nodded.

"So you don't think I'm disgusting?" AJ asked wearily.

"April." Punk said, "No. I don't." He shook his head, "I think you're… beautiful, and amazing, and funny." He said as she smiled to herself, "And you deserve better than all of this." He said, "And you are worth so… so much more than you think." He nodded as she looked down and smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Let me take you out." He said as she looked up.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Let me take you out for dinner. Bonnie can look after Kace for the night, might tame her a little." He teased.

"You don't need to ask me out because you feel bad for me." She shook her head, although she appreciated how understanding he was, she didn't want any sympathy.

"I'm not." Punk said, "I just think we need it. I need it. You need it. And… I like you." He nodded.

"I like you too." AJ smiled quietly. She did. It was the first guy she really felt connected to since Miles, "I hope I'm not your rebound though." She said as he smiled.

"Trust me. You're not." Punk nodded, "What'd you say?" He asked as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok." She smiled, "Yeah." She nodded, "That would be… that would be nice." She said.

She did feel a ton of relief now that he knew, not only that, but she felt a ton of relief that someone knew. She'd never spoke about it before to anyone but for some reason she really trusted him, and she did like him. She felt safe with him and she hadn't felt safe in a long time. It helped that he was understanding and even wanted to take her out for the night. She suddenly felt excited butterflies in her stomach for the first time in so long.

* * *

The next day, AJ was feeling more of the courageous high that she'd been feeling, and on her and Bonnie's lunch break they sat out the back of the café with a bagel, and AJ explained everything in more depth of what she was actually running from, just like she had told Phil. She'd never stuck around long enough in a place to develop new relationships with people, and she trusted Bonnie, just like she trusted Phil.

What seemed strange was that she was actually more nervous to tell Bonnie she was practically going on a date with her little brother next week. She didn't even know how to bring it up so she just hit out with it.

"Your brother asked me out on a date." AJ said as Bonnie laughed, assuming it was a joke.

"Of course he did." Bonnie nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No. He really did." AJ nodded as Bonnie looked at her, "You know, he's been here for me and I've gotten to know him more." She said, "We even… had a little kiss."

"You are joking, right?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No. What's the big deal?" AJ said.

"Well… that's my little brother. It's weird." Bonnie shook her head, "Do you actually like him?"

"Yeah." AJ laughed at her response, "He's great and he's not judgemental. I really like him." She nodded and shrugged, going a little red as Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"And I'm assuming the feelings are mutual?" She asked as AJ nodded, "Wow you're full of spilling the beans today, aren't you?" She said, taking another bite of her bagel as they sat on the back steps, "I still need to tell him I went to see mom and dad." She shook her head.

She wasn't bothered by the fact her new best friend was going on a date with her little brother. In fact, she knew how great AJ was and was actually rather happy that her brother was moving on. She didn't think it was much of her business anyway. She wasn't that protective over him.

"You did?" AJ said, "What did you say to them?" AJ asked.

"I just told them to stay away from Phil and to stop preying on the people around him in his life. It's not fair, you know, and I'm starting to see what Phil means about them." She nodded.

"You ever think that… something else went on? That they've said or done something to him that he's not told you about? And that's why he hates them so much?" AJ said.

"I used to." Bonnie said, "Don't worry." She put her hand up, "I sat him down when he was twelve and asked him if he was getting hit by them or they were saying anything to him or if they were… touching him." She shook her head as AJ frowned, "They weren't, and I would make sure because I would sleep in his room for a few months, and I'd watch their every move around him." Bonnie said.

"World's greatest sister." AJ smiled, "He's lucky to have you."

"Trust me, I've made sure that nothing bad has ever happened to him. I think he's just… he's not ever adapted to them being our parents. In his eyes, his parents are… a dad who ran off and a mom who killed herself." Bonnie said, "It's always gonna be that way."

"Did your foster parents take you in because they couldn't have kids?" AJ wondered.

"You know… I don't even know. I mean, probably." Bonnie nodded, "Phil always stayed out with his friends as he got older. He barely lived there. And then one day he just left. Never came back."

"He's happy what he's doing, shouldn't they just be happy for him?" AJ shrugged.

"You'd think." Bonnie nodded, "Kat is just as low for going along with their plans. I'm starting to think maybe she done it because… he wasn't there for her when she lost the baby." She shrugged, "But they're all just claiming they want what's best for Phil."

"Clearly they know nothing about him. I mean… I've only been here a few months and I feel like I know him better." She laughed a little.

"You probably do." Bonnie nodded, "So… where you going on a date?" She asked, finishing her bagel and sipping at her coffee.

"I have no idea. He said he'd pick me up… aka walk up a flight of stairs, at 7 next Saturday." She shrugged, "So… I don't know."

"Is the little guy going?" She wondered.

"Well… actually…" She flickered her eyelashes at Bonnie, "I was wondering if… you would maybe watch him for a few hours? He likes you." She said as Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so." Bonnie nodded as AJ smiled and hugged her arms around her tightly, "Alright, alright." She shoved her away playfully, "If you sleep with him keep the details to yourself-"

"I'm not sleeping with him." AJ shook her head, "It's just a date." She said, "I haven't… well, I haven't actually went on a date before. A proper one anyway. I'm actually quite excited." She admitted. She was excited and nervous. She'd never felt this way about someone before. Although she loved Miles at one point, despite the chaotic circumstances and surroundings, he never gave her these excitement butterflies. She couldn't wait to feel normal and relax for the night.

"You deserve a nice night." Bonnie smiled, "You deserve a good guy. He's no prince charming but he knows how to treat someone right." She assured her, "If you're happy, I'm happy." She said as AJ smiled.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, "I didn't want it to be weird with us. It won't change anything." She promised.

"I know." Bonnie smiled, "So… I'll come to your place just before you leave to watch the little guy. I'll rent a few movies and bring a pizza."

"He'll like that." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She said as Bonnie just smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	17. The Date

**The Date**

* * *

"Ok, baby. Which one?" AJ asked, standing at the bottom of her bed holding up two dresses, dresses which Bonnie had let her borrow. It was the next week and AJ was getting ready for her date, and Kace was helping her, sitting on the bottom of her head, with a comic book on his lap, his little legs dangling off the end as he looked up.

"Uh." Kace looked between the two dresses, "The black one." He pointed as AJ turned and looked at the black dress.

"Yeah?" AJ said as Kace nodded, "And what about my hair?" She asked, putting the black dress down on the bed beside him, standing in a bath robe with her hair wet, "Straight or curly?"

"Straight." Kace nodded.

"Right. Because it's nothing too serious, right?" She asked as Kace nodded, "Do you want to pick out some jewellery for me?" AJ asked him, wandering over to her bedside table and taking out a small box. She had a very few pieces of jewellery which she never got the chance to ever wear. It was expensive valuable jewellery which she hadn't worn in so long, but she felt like tonight was the right night.

"Mommy, where you even going?" Kace asked, sitting aside his comic as AJ passed him the jewellery box as he carefully looked through it.

"I'm going out for a little while." She said, brushing her wet hair and grabbing the hair dryer from under the bed.

"Yeah, but out where?" Kace asked. He was in his pyjamas, having been bathed beforehand so that it was easier for Bonnie to put him straight to bed after his dinner and the movie that they were going to watch.

She was nervous. She felt like a teenager getting ready for a date with her crush. She was excited for sure.

"Uh, just out with a friend." AJ told him, "For some dinner." She said, even though she had no idea if they were even having dinner, she was leaving the planning entirely up to Punk, "You're gonna have lots of fun with Bonnie."

"She's crazy, mommy." Kace said as AJ laughed and nodded.

"She is, I know. But she's good fun." AJ said as Kace nodded, "You picked some things out for me?" She asked before lifting the hairdryer to start drying her hair, walking over to him where he sat, having laid out some of the jewellery beside her dress.

"I don't really like any of it, mommy." Kace admitted, "And why can't you just wear sweats or something?" He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"Because. I want to look nice." AJ nodded, looking at the jewellery which he'd left out, "Thank you, baby." She smiled, kissing his head loudly and heading back over to the mirror to start drying her hair as Kace climbed back up the bed, lying against the pillows and reading the comic, stopping AJ every few minutes to ask her what a word said.

* * *

Bonnie eventually came to the apartment and AJ was finally ready for the date. She was wearing a simple black dress with a little black cardigan and flat shoes. Her hair was straight and she had the tiniest amount of make-up on. She didn't want to try too hard but still wanted to look nice.

"You are like… the hottest milf on the block." Bonnie nodded, sitting down on the couch beside Kace who was watching the TV, "I'd question my sexuality for you, I think."

"Behave." AJ shook her head, "You know my number if you or more so he needs anything." She nodded to Kace, "Don't have him up past nine and any emergencies just cal me straight away." She said as Bonnie nodded.

"You're only away for a few hours." Bonnie said, "Just go out and have a nice time, ok?"

"Ok." AJ nodded just as there was a knock at the door, her stomach jumping a little, "Ok, I'll see you later, baby, ok?" She said, walking over to Kace, kissing the top of his head over his messy hair.

"Bye mommy, have fun." Kace said as Bonnie smiled.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Bonnie smiled as AJ just shoved her over and left the living room, walking down the hallway ad getting to the door, opening it up as she saw Punk standing. She was glad he wasn't in his usual casual clothes. He still had jeans on but had a blue checked shirt on and she could already smell his cologne as soon as she opened the door.

"Wow." Punk shook his head as he looked on at her. She was beautiful in such a natural way and she didn't even know it, "You look gorgeous." He said as AJ smiled, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door over.

"You look gorgeous." AJ said without thought as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I mean… good… you look good." She nodded as he smiled.

"Hey, I'll take gorgeous." He smirked as she laughed and blushed a little. He could see she was nervous and he didn't want her to be, but he found it adorable. She didn't know how beautiful she was, and how much she was worth, and that made him like her even more.

"So where are we going?" AJ asked, walking down the stairs with him and out of the apartment block.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I could eat." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk nodded, "Follow me?" He said, giving her his hand as she smiled and gave him hers, walking along the side-walk with him.

It wasn't awkward, the converse flowed well and she wasn't as nervous now that she was with him. She knew she was only nervous because she really liked him. It had gone from one extreme to the other with them. At first she couldn't even look at him when they first moved in, but now, now that she knew him a little better, and she spent more time with him, she saw him more clearly, and she wanted to spend this sort of time with him, and that was saying something as she hadn't been able to trust anyone like this in a long, long time. Almost five years to be precise.

* * *

Punk took her to a restaurant he knew well. It was what he thought, the best pizza place in Chicago. It was filled with little wooden booths with string lights around the place, different genres of music playing lightly throughout and the best pizza she'd ever tasted in her entire life.

They talked about their jobs, Kace, general things, and it was so nice just to sit and feel like a normal human being for once. She felt like she was always running from something and here with him, she felt like she could just stay in that moment with him.

He was good at giving her eyes across the table. She couldn't describe it because to anyone he was just looking at her, but it was different, he would follow her every movement, and his attention was only on her and no one else. She felt like the only women in the room for sure.

Punk hadn't wanted to just take her for dinner though, he also wanted to take her to see the Christmas lights as it was coming up to the festive season. He payed for their meal, even after AJ insisting she pay for her half, but he didn't take anything, and lead her out of the restaurant.

"You should have let me pay my half." AJ said, holding his hand and walking along the sidewalk.

"I wanted to take you out so… I'm paying." He said simply, "You ever saw the Christmas lights here?" He asked her.

"No, you know I haven't." She laughed a little, "Last Christmas we spent in… Ohio." She tried to remember, "We were in a one room house and we slept on the couch." She said, "I didn't eat one night so that I could buy a Christmas tree." She said as Punk frowned, "We had a nice Christmas though." She nodded.

"All about family, and the ones you love, right?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"You know, you should bring Kace down here one night. There's little stalls and stuff, he'd like it." Punk nodded.

"I might." AJ nodded, "He would like something like this." She nodded as she saw the sparkling lights glistening in the distance, "Would you take Kat here?" She asked, looking up at him as he laughed.

"Is that a dig?" He asked, but playfully of course.

"No, I just… I just wondered, that's all." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah. Sometimes." He nodded, walking along the path with her as AJ looked up at him.

"I know about… the miscarriage." She said as Punk turned to her, "Bonnie told me. I'm really sorry about that." She nodded, "It must have been difficult." She said. She didn't know when to bring it up, but she wanted him to know that she knew about it.

"Yeah, it was." Punk said, "I think it's even worse now that I know… what she was up to." Punk nodded, "We didn't get long to adapt to it anyway."

"Must feel pretty hopeless." She said.

"I didn't do much to help her, I guess. I sort of just… disappeared into my own little bubble." He said.

"We all deal with things differently." She nodded.

"I know but I should have been there for her. Hell, maybe that's why she was angry and was… doing all this stuff with my foster parents." He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "It's all in the past though, right? Or… you still have feelings for her?" She wondered.

"No, we're over." Punk assured her as she nodded, both of them approaching the huge tree and the lights where there was also ice-skating, some stalls and little mini outside coffee bars.

"It's so pretty." AJ smiled as she looked up at the tall tree, "Look at all the lights." She smiled.

"It's nice, right?" He nodded as she smiled, "You wanna get closer?" He asked.

"You know, I quite like it here, out the way." She nodded. It was busier closer to the tree and she liked just standing out of the way looking at it, "This is a nice first date, you're quite the thoughtful man." She nodded as he laughed to himself.

"Pizza and some Christmas lights? If you give me a second date I could do better." He said as she looked up at him as he smiled.

"Well I haven't decided yet." She teased as he smiled. He loved to see her smile, and the date confirmed that his feelings really were strong, and he really did like her. She was funny, and adorable and beautiful.

"You know… your past doesn't define you." He said as she turned to him, "All of that stuff that happened, everything you were a part of. It's in the past now. You've got a future ahead of you. A good one. You can't live your life constantly thinking about it." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I just feel like I'm never gonna be safe. It's never gonna be over." She admitted.

"You'll be safe." Punk nodded, "As long as I live down below you and I… I'm with you." He said, hoping she'd take that term in whatever way she wanted to, "Then you're safe." He said and she believed that. She did feel safe with him. The safest she'd ever felt.

"I feel safe with you." AJ assured him, "This is the first date I've been on since everything happened in New Jersey. Truth be told, this is the first proper date I've actually been on." She admitted, "A date back then wasn't anything like this." She said.

"Well you should be treated right." Punk said, "I get it. He's gonna always be on your mind. You loved him. You got a kid with him. But… you'll move on and it will just be a nightmare." He said as she nodded, "And all of that stuff… I don't judge you for it. We all got a past." He nodded as she smiled.

He made her feel good about herself which was something no one had done before. Not even Miles at the time she thought she loved him.

"Thanks for tonight." She nodded to him, leaning against him as he smiled, "It was perfect." She nodded, looking at all the pretty lights as he wrapped an arm around her. She felt safe, and relaxed, and finally, like her life was headed in the right direction.

* * *

They walked home after spending some time at the lights. They talked some more about her past, because she was comfortable with telling him. She told him about what she'd done, what she had seen, what it was all like. She felt like he understood it, even if he hadn't gone through similar things.

They got to the apartment block and AJ was extremely disappointed with the fact the night really was over, but it didn't take away from the fact she had the best date ever.

"You don't have to walk me to the door." AJ smiled a little.

"I'll sleep better." Punk said as they walked up to her apartment door, "It's not like I got far to travel to get home." He said as she laughed and nodded.

"No, not far at all." AJ smiled, "You know I would have stayed at those lights all night. I am literally a five-year-old." She said.

"I did feel myself slightly dragging you home." He teased as she smiled, "So… is this a one and done type thing or… would you be interested in a part two?" He asked her with a smile.

"I think part two would be nice, yeah." She smiled, "I… I had a lovely night. It was nice just to be out." She admitted truthfully, "And… I appreciate you understanding or trying to understand me. Not a lot of men would… accept what I've done."

"You've been through a lot." Punk nodded, "And you're more than all of that. In my eyes." He said as she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope you know how much I really like you." She said, "I know we got off to the wrong start but… well I didn't know you then." She admitted.

"The feelings are extremely mutual." He smiled.

What she liked most of all was that he had walked her to her apartment door. She wouldn't have been offended if he had asked her to come into his apartment, she would have explained to him that's not what she wanted, but he was a gentleman, he wasn't assuming or pushing anything on her which she really appreciated. She wanted to take her time with this.

"Well… I better get in, make sure my son didn't kill your sister." She said as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Ok." He said as they stood for a little while, staring at one another, "Ok." Punk nodded, not sure if he was going in for the kiss, "Goodnight." He said, turning around and heading for the stairs as AJ watched.

She followed after him, taking his hand as he turned around, leaning up and pressing her lips against his as he kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist as the kiss deepened and then ended as AJ pulled back and smiled, looking up at him.

"Goodnight." She whispered, turning away and heading off into her apartment as Punk smiled to himself, turning around and dancing his way back down the stairs and into his apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	18. White Lie

**White Lie**

* * *

"So how was it? I didn't get the full details from you." Bonnie said the next week at work as AJ just smiled and shook her head.

"It was nice." AJ said, "We just had some pizza and saw the Christmas lights." She said, "Not to sound like a cringe but… I feel like I can be myself around him, you know?" AJ said as Bonnie smiled.

"I'm glad you had a nice time." Bonnie nodded, "Will there be a second date?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ smiled, "We'll see." She nodded, "I really don't want to rush this. For once I felt like things are actually going well for me and Kace." She admitted truthfully.

"No one is rushing you." Bonnie nodded, "I think Phil needs something slow." She nodded truthfully as AJ began to hear her phone vibrating for her coat in the back.

"I think that's my phone." She said, wandering through to the back and getting her phone out, answering it quickly once she noticed it was Kace's school, listening on the phone whilst Bonnie waited.

"Everything alright?" Bonnie asked once AJ had come back through from the back.

"Kace isn't feeling well. I need to go pick him up." She sighed, "Will you be alright here?" She asked, untying the waist apron from around her.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Bonnie nodded, "Lunch rush is over. You need to go pick him up." Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, zipping her coat up, "I'll talk to you later." She nodded, rushing out of the café and heading to Kace's school to pick him up.

* * *

"You've still got a temperature, baby." AJ sighed later that night, crouching down by the couch where Kace was lying. AJ knew he really wasn't well as he hadn't even asked to read a comic whilst he lay on the couch. He wasn't hungry either and that really wasn't like him, "If it doesn't go down we'll need to go to the doctors tomorrow." AJ said, brushing his hair from his face as he frowned. She hated when he got sick with the flu. She just wanted to wrap him up and hold him. She couldn't stand that little face.

"Will I make you a hot chocolate?" She asked him, cupping his cheek.

"Yeah." Kace croaked. He had a sore throat, a burning temperature, a headache and a running nose. She wasn't worried, it seemed like a viral thing, but if his temperature didn't go down she was definitely going to take him to the doctors in the morning.

"Ok, baby." AJ nodded, kissing his head softly, "You put on something you wanna watch, ok?" She said, handing him the remote for the TV as she then walked off into the kitchen to make him some hot chocolate. She knew she'd have to take a day off work tomorrow to stay at home and look after him, and she knew she wasn't going to get paid for that, and they really needed the money. But she had to be there for her baby.

She sorting his hot chocolate when she heard a knock at the door. She abandoned the mug and walked down the hallway, opening up the door as she saw Punk standing.

"Hey." He nodded.

"Hi." AJ smiled, "Come in." She said casually, opening up the door wider as he walked on into the apartment, "Sorry, I know I said I would text or call you." She said, remembering telling him that on their date, "But… I've been busy and Kace is sick." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Punk said, walking into the kitchen with her, "Is he ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, well he's got a temperature and it's just like flu symptoms." She said, "He'll be on the mend in a few days." She nodded as he smiled, "I had to cut away from work early to get him." She said as she continued with the hot chocolate.

"Poor little guy." Punk said, "It's probably just a viral thing." Punk said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too." AJ nodded, "Do you want anything? You can help yourself." She told him.

"I'm good." Punk nodded, "I just wanted to come see how you were." He said, "It's convenient I don't have to travel very far." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah, not far at all." AJ nodded, "I'm good." She said, "Let me just go give this to him. I'll be two seconds." She said as Punk nodded, watching her take the hot chocolate into Kace. He followed her out and stood at the door to the living room, watching as she helped him sit up and take a sit of the drink before sitting it down on the table beside him. She was such a good mother and it made him more attracted to her. He didn't care that she had a kid and that her main priority was always going to be him. In fact, he loved it and it was a great thing to see.

He walked back into the kitchen just as she returned. He'd been thinking about her all the time since their date. Thinking about how he just wanted to see her face and talk to her. Thinking about their kiss, how he could have stayed there all night.

"I think he'll fall asleep there." AJ admitted, "He looks tired." She admitted, taking a seat at the kitchen table as Punk sat with her.

"Well he's got a good mom looking after him." Punk nodded as AJ smiled to herself.

"You think I'm a good mom?" She asked him curiously.

"You kidding?" Punk said, "You're the best." He said as she smiled, "He's lucky to have you. I mean that." He said.

"Sometimes I feel like I focus so much on just… feeding him and buying him new clothes and making sure he's warm that… I forget to love him." She admitted truthfully.

"By doing all that stuff, you are loving him. And you can see he'd be lost without you. You're the only stable thing in his life." He said as AJ nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." She nodded, "So are you here to ask me out on another date?" She smirked across at him as he laughed.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "Depends if you're interested or not."

"I'm interested." AJ smiled.

* * *

They sat and chatted for a while in the kitchen whilst AJ checked back and forth on Kace. She then noticed he'd fallen asleep and so took him into his bed, taking some time to tuck him in and make sure he was ok before joining Punk in the living room where they had moved to for a little more comfort.

Even just having someone around to talk to after putting her son to bed was nice. She wasn't used to it.

"You've got this place looking nice." Punk nodded as she walked back into the living room and sat back down beside him.

"Yeah?" AJ looked around and smiled, "I feel like I've just been buying one item every month." She shook her head, "It's the closest thing to a home we've ever had." She nodded.

"It feels like a home." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "So you plan on sticking around?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I think I have a lot of good things going for me here." She nodded, "Somehow I don't feel as afraid anymore."

"You shouldn't be afraid to live your life." Punk said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's just always gonna be on my mind, no matter what I do or who I'm with." She said.

"You really think he'd try and hurt you if he found you?" Punk asked her.

"He'd kill me." AJ said, looking up at him with serious features on her face, "I know it." She nodded, "I took his son from him. I left him to clear up everything with that man I ended up killing." She shook her head, "He'd kill me." She nodded, "And he'd take Kace."

"That's not gonna happen." Punk shook his head, "Not as long as… not as long as I'm here, alright?" Punk said, "I got you." He said as AJ smiled, "All of that shit is just… a past nightmare. You got a good life here, for you and your kid." He nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Good things are happening." She said, smiling up at him as he nodded, looking into her eyes and leaning down, capturing her lips against his as she kissed back. She felt so special when he kissed her. She actually felt wanted and not just like an object waiting to be used. He was gentle but she could sense he wanted it too, and she wanted it, she wanted it badly.

He placed his hand on her thigh and having sudden urge to feel his body close to hers, she swung her leg over and straddled his hips as she cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss whilst his hands ran up her back softly.

She could have gone so much further, and so could he have, but suddenly she got an overwhelming feeling of anxiety rushing over her, that this was all too soon and that she couldn't ruin this one good thing that had happened to her.

She pulled away from the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as he stayed silent and waited for her to say something, "I-I want this." AJ nodded, "But… not right now." She placed her hand on his chest, pulling back from his face and looking on at him as he nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, watching as she got off of him and sat back beside him.

"I just don't want to rush into anything." She said to him.

"I get it." Punk nodded. He was ready to lift her up and take her to the bedroom, but he wasn't going to push for anything, and she was no doubt right. There was no need to rush something, especially when he felt the way he did about her, and he knew this was a big deal for her.

"You don't suppose I could take Kace to work with me?" AJ wondered out loud as Punk turned to her.

"And have him sneezing and coughing all over people's lunch?" Punk laughed a little, "I'm not sure that'd be allowed." He said as AJ nodded, "Why? Can't you get the day off?"

"I can but… they won't pay me." AJ said, "And I'm already getting paid for half the day today because I had to leave early." She said, "And I'm supposed to be getting Christmas presents with this wage." She said as Punk sighed, "I'm so embarrassed to be even asking but… are you off work tomorrow?" She turned to him as Punk raised a brow. She was bright red with embarrassment at the fact she had to even ask him, but she wondered if he'd maybe be free and could keep an eye on Kace just for a few hours so she could still get to work.

"Uh… yeah, I am." Punk nodded as AJ's face lit up. Punk's heart began racing at the thought of it, however, "But I'm going out with a friend." He said quickly as AJ's face dropped a little, "Sorry." He shook his head as AJ just nodded.

"No, don't be. I shouldn't have even asked." She waved her hand.

"If you need money, I can help you out-"

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that." AJ said immediately, "It's just gonna be a tight month." She nodded as Punk watched her.

He felt awful for not helping her out but suddenly he felt responsible for too much too soon and although he loved Kace and thought he was a great kid, the thought of being on babysitting duty, it surprisingly terrified him and he never even expected it to. He'd almost forgotten that if he wanted to get serious with AJ, that meant being there for Kace too and being a role model figure in his life. And that scared him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	19. Letting In

**Letting In**

* * *

"Is he ok in there?" Bonnie asked as AJ came back through to the main counter of the café. Unfortunately, she decided to take the risky move of bringing her sick son into work with her. His temperature had gone right down through the night but he still wasn't well enough to go to school, and AJ just couldn't miss a day of being paid, so she decided to take him to work, sitting him in the back of the café with a backpack of necessities and things to occupy him like his comic books. She only wished she could have stayed in bed with him watching movies and having hot chocolate, but they had bills to pay and she also wanted to make sure she could spend every last penny on her son for Christmas.

"He's ok." AJ nodded, "I just feel awful. He's so pale and tired." She sighed, "But I just… I couldn't miss a day of pay." She said.

"Maybe it'd be worth while looking into getting someone who could watch him. Like a babysitter for kids. I'm sure there's lots of jobs like that on the market right now." Bonnie nodded.

"But my shifts are perfect. I work around Kace's school times and I have weekends off." She said.

"And what about when the school goes on break?" Bonnie asked, "What you gonna do then?" She asked.

"I hadn't thought about that." AJ sighed a little.

"What'd you do when he was a baby and you were constantly moving?" Bonnie asked as she made a few coffees for a table waiting.

"Well I had money to last me for a while when I first left New Jersey." AJ said, "Perks of running around with drug gangsters. They distribute a lot of money to you." She nodded, "But then I started getting little jobs here and there. Easy ones where I didn't have to worry about Kace. I used to wash cars at one point." She said as Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "Yeah." AJ smiled, "I know."

"You're such a boss lady." Bonnie smiled, "Seriously, that kid is gonna grow up and realise how blessed he was to come out of your vagina." Bonnie nodded as AJ laughed and shook her head.

"I'd rather he didn't. Not in that context anyway." AJ smiled, "I sort of… asked Phil if he would look after Kace today. I was so embarrassed." She shook her head, going red again just at the thought, "But he was busy."

"Busy?" Bonnie raised a brow, "I called him this morning. He said he wasn't doing anything." She shook her head as AJ looked across at her.

"Maybe he just forgot to tell you." AJ told herself as she got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Well I asked him pretty clearly, are you up to anything today and he said no, he'd probably catch up on his stupid hockey games he missed last week. That was his words." Bonnie said as AJ just nodded, trying not to show that she was hurt.

"He just told me he was going out with a friend." AJ shrugged and nodded to herself, "I guess I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that." She told herself.

"He still shouldn't have lied." Bonnie groaned a little, "He's stupid."

"Doesn't matter now." AJ shook her head, heading away to attend to a customer as the thought weighed her down for the rest of the day, wondering why he had to lie to her, and wondering why he wouldn't want to spend the day with Kace. It was her son after all.

* * *

"Mommy, my head hurts." Kace sighed, wrapped up with his hat and scarf on, holding his mother's hand as they walked into the apartment block after AJ finally finished her shift.

"Ok, baby. More medicine for you when we get in and you can go into mommy's bed. We'll watch a movie, ok?" She told him, crouching down in front of him, "I'm sorry I had to take you to work with me today when you… you should have been in bed. But… I didn't have any other option." She said, "You know mommy is saving up to send the money to Santa, and that means I have to work extra hard."

"I know, mommy." Kace nodded, "You always work extra hard." He said as AJ smiled.

"I love you." AJ smiled, kissing his head softly and standing back up straight, walking down the hall as she paused outside Punk's apartment door, "Baby, you go on up into the apartment." She said, handing him the key, "I'll be right there, ok?" She said as Kace nodded and began to climb the stairs as AJ turned around to Punk's apartment door and knocked on it hard.

She waited until she heard movement and watched as the door swung open, looking up at him.

"Oh, hey." Punk smiled as AJ just nodded.

"Busy day?" She smiled smugly as Punk just nodded and looked down at her.

"Where is Kace?" Punk wondered.

"He's upstairs." AJ said, "I took him to work today." She nodded, "Poor thing should have been in his bed but… I had to work." She said as Punk just nodded, "Did you have a nice day with your friend?" She folded her arms.

"Uh… yeah, it was-"

"Don't lie to me." AJ spat as Punk looked down at her furious self, "Don't." She warned, "Bonnie told me how you were doing absolutely nothing today. Catching up on hockey to be precise." She said.

"April-"

"No." AJ shook her head, "I know children aren't everyone's cup of tea, but at least have the guts to tell me to my face." She said, "Did you honestly think I wanted to ask you? Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was to even put you on the spot like that? But I done it because I trusted you. I trusted you to be honest." AJ said.

"April I just didn't think I'd be that helpful. I've never taken care of a kid before." He said.

"That's all you had to tell me when I asked you. Not make up a lame lie and make me feel like an idiot." AJ said, "If… If kids aren't your thing then maybe this isn't gonna work because Kace will always be the most important thing in my life and I can't be with someone who can't accept him." She told him up straight.

"AJ, this isn't about me hating kids or anything like that." Punk said, "You're right. I shouldn't have lied about it but I panicked and I didn't want to seem like I didn't want to help you out. I would help you in instant, but I don't know… it felt like we got serious really quickly and like I said, I know nothing about kids."

"I just wish you told me that instead of lying." AJ said, "Is lying a thing you do? Do you lie to people?"

"No. I'm not a lair." Punk defended angrily, "Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you the truth but I didn't want it to offend you."

"It wouldn't have offended me. I would have understood." AJ said.

"Don't you think me and him should get to know each other a little more before I take over dad role?" He tried to make a light-hearted joke as AJ glared up at him.

"You're not his dad." AJ warned as Punk sighed, "Just… just stay away from me."

"April, you're being ridiculous here. I can make it up to you." He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have lied but he never knew one tiny blimp would blow it all completely with her.

"You should have just told me the truth." AJ shook her head, backing away and heading for the stairs.

"April." Punk called on her but she had already disappeared up the stairs and out of sight as he sighed to himself.

* * *

"It's not your fault you didn't wanna watch her kid." Dean shrugged as he stood unboxing comic books whilst Punk stood beside leaning against the counter in the comic store the next day.

"It wasn't about that. She wanted me to just tell her the truth. Now she's never gonna trust me. I just thought it was a bit quick to be looking after her kid for the day, you know? And I didn't know what the hell I was doing. It wasn't that I didn't want to help her out or I didn't want to spend time with her kid." He said.

"Honestly, this chick sounds messed up, man." Dean said, massaging his lower back from bending down for so long.

"Don't say that." Punk said angrily.

"She does." Dean said, "She's constantly moving. She's got a kid who can escape a school full of teachers without them noticing. And she seems hard to read." Dean said, "Is it worth it? Have you even fucked yet?" Dean asked.

"No." Punk said, "Look, it's not about that." He told his friend, "I really like her. I do. She's been through a lot and she's stronger that I could ever be. I just… I feel like she won't trust me now."

"You obviously just didn't wanna hurt her feelings." Dean shrugged.

"That's what I told her but she wasn't happy." Punk sighed, "For the first time I actually really like her and I don't wanna just give up and call it a day."

"Let her cool off. She was obviously just mad then because it was still in her system." Dean said, "She might come around." He shrugged.

"Hopefully." Punk sighed.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was laying in bed with Kace watching a movie in her bedroom. Kace was recovering over the weekend and his symptoms weren't as harsh anymore. So many movies played on TV but AJ could only think about Punk. She knew it was reasonable for him to think things were going to fast if he was spending the day with Kace. She understood that but she just hated that he lied to her face, especially when she didn't really want to ask him anyway from embarrassment.

She was laying with Kace curled into her, playing with his shaggy dark hair when she heard a knock at the door. She got out of bed, leaving the room and walking down the hallway as she opened up the door, narrowing her eyes as she looked on at Punk standing with a bunch of flowers and a bag.

"What are you doing?" She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have lied." He nodded, "And I'm sorry." He said, extending the flowers as AJ took them from him, smiling at the colours and the smell of them.

"They're lovely." She nodded to him, "Thank you." She said as he just nodded.

"I also have something for Kace." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, letting him in and closing the door over.

"He's in my bedroom just there." AJ pointed as Punk nodded, following him as she watched him walk into the room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Punk asked Kace who sat up a little brighter.

"Better." Kace nodded as AJ smiled from the door.

"So at the comic store, being sick comes with perks because we give out a free comic to all sick people." He said as Kace's face lit up as AJ smiled, "And since I know the last comic you've read, I thought I'd bring the next issue." He said, taking it out of the bag, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Kace smiled excitedly as Punk passed the comic over to him.

"Yeah, it's all yours, buddy." Punk nodded as Kace smiled and already began flicking through the pages as Punk smiled, "I brought you some candy too." He said.

"Thanks, Phil." Kace smiled as he looked through his comic, "Woah, look at that drawing." He showed him as Punk leaned over.

AJ watched as they talked about the comic, smiling to herself and wandering away to the kitchen to put her flowers in some water. She figured maybe she'd been a little harsh on him. The fact he was nervous about spending time with Kace showed that he cared and that obviously meant a lot to her. She just wished he'd been more honest with her. She guessed she'd just gone straight back into protecting herself and her heart from getting hurt, and she immediately shut him down, but she didn't want that. She knew he was a good man.

"I think that cheered him up." Punk said as he wandered through to the kitchen as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, looking over at him, "Thank you for that." She said, "And… maybe I overreacted. I know you were just spearing my feelings and you're right, you need to get to know Kace more." She said, "I just… I put my guard straight back up and I shouldn't have." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I could see that." Punk smiled a little, "Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You don't even need to be sorry." She said, "It's been a while since I've done this whole thing where you make sure you won't get hurt." She admitted as Punk walked over to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Punk shook his head, "I'm not him." He reminded her as she nodded and smiled, looking up at him.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "If there's room." He said as AJ nodded, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. She knew that she had to start letting him in instead of pushing him away at the first chance she got. Because she liked him. She really liked him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	20. Not Ready

**Not Ready**

* * *

"So what are you up to this weekend?" AJ asked Bonnie in the café a few days later. Kace had returned back to school after getting over his flu and AJ was wondering if she could ask Bonnie to look after Kace again when she and Punk went out on their second date which they had arranged. They'd gotten over their first little hurdle and both agreed to put it behind them.

"Nothing." Bonnie shook her head, "Why?" She turned to AJ suspiciously.

"Well me and Phil are going out and… I was wondering if you could maybe look after Kace for the night?" She asked as Bonnie just nodded.

"If and when I have kids, you better be on standby to look after them when I got a date." She warned as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will." AJ smiled.

"So where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure." AJ shrugged.

"I thought you two were still arguing?" Bonnie said.

"No." AJ shook her head, "We cleared it up. I guess I was just quick to jump down his throat and he just didn't want to hurt my feelings." She said, "It's forgotten about. He's been coming around at night time once Kace goes to bed. We just watch a movie."

"Just a movie?" Bonnie smirked, "Remember that's my little brother." She pointed as AJ laughed.

"We haven't done anything." AJ assured her, "Not yet." She shrugged.

"He must really like you if he's waiting around." Bonnie smiled as AJ just shoved her behind the counter, "When have I to come watch the kid then?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going out around 7 so anytime before that." AJ nodded, "I really appreciate it." She said.

"It's not like I've got anything better to do." Bonnie waved her hand as AJ smiled.

* * *

The weekend came around and AJ was preparing to go out with Punk again. She'd decided just to wear casual clothes this time, more so because it was freezing outside and she wanted as many layers on as she could get.

Bonnie came to keep an eye on Kace just as Punk came to escort AJ out of the apartment. She kissed her son goodbye and headed out into the bitter air.

Since neither could decide where to go, they ended up sitting on a park bench drinking hot chocolate from a café on the way by. AJ only really wanted it to heat her hands up.

"Is it bad that I just want to pour this hot chocolate all over myself in hopes that it heats me up?" AJ asked him as he laughed.

"I mean, whatever works for you." He smiled as she sipped on her drink, "Bonnie is really taking on that babysitting role, isn't she?" He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"I know she secretly loves it." AJ smiled, "She's been good to me." She nodded, "You're lucky to have her as a sister." She said as Punk nodded.

"Were you close to your sister?" Punk asked her.

"Not really." AJ shook her head, "There was only a year between us but I felt so distant from her." She said, "Didn't help that we were homeless." She shook her head, "She used to just… sleep with people just to get a bed to sleep on and some heat."

"How was she killed?" Punk asked her.

"She was shot. It was after I had gone with Miles. I would see her every now and then to… give her money." AJ nodded, "I don't know who shot her." She said, "The area we lived in… could have been anyone." She said.

"You miss her?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded.

"She didn't get a chance." AJ said, "I know you've lost a lot too but… never take Bonnie for granted. She's great." She nodded, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I think so too." Punk nodded, "Sometimes." He added as she smiled.

"How old were you when your mother died?" AJ asked him.

"Seven. Bonnie was ten." Punk nodded.

"Why did your mom… I mean… I know how she died but… why?"

"Why?" Punk said as AJ nodded, "I don't know. From as much as I can remember she was always smiling and happy." He nodded, "Like you, we didn't have a lot… we at least had a house and some food but it was hard and mom always found a way to make everything better." He said, "One day we just got home from school and… she'd hung herself."

"You found her?" AJ sighed.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I would always get home first. Bonnie would take a long route just so she could walk home with her friends." He rolled his eyes, "So I would get home first and she was in her bedroom." He said, "I knew something wasn't right but I was young you know? I didn't know right away that she was dead." He said, "Then Bonnie came home and she ran to our neighbour who took us in for the night. Next thing we know we're in care." Punk said.

"I can't imagine what it was like having to see that." AJ shook her head, placing a hand on his thigh, "She must have hidden a lot of her worries and her pain."

"Yeah, pretty damn well." Punk nodded, "She didn't have any living family for us to go to and dad ran off when I was a baby so our only option was care." He said, "We used to be nice kids and then we had to go through care." He said, "Bonnie used to scrap with kids on the daily." He said as AJ smiled a little.

"I can imagine that." AJ nodded.

"She was always in solitary confinement." Punk said, "Always." He shook his head remembering back to his days in care with his sister, "Then a few months later we got a new home." He shook his head.

"Phil, what is it about your foster parents that you don't like?" AJ had to ask him, "Why would Bonnie be ok with them and you not?"

"We just never got along." Punk concluded, "It's always been that way."

"But why?" AJ asked, "Did they… did they hurt you?"

"No." Punk shook his head, "I could just see through them." Punk said as AJ just nodded, sensing that he wasn't open to talking about it, "So this… ex of yours. Was he in charge of this drug gang?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "He had cousins and brothers involved with it too. And there were just other people." She said, "I thought it was the most welcoming place I'd ever been." She shook her head.

"And he just… randomly approached you on the street one day, and asked you to come be his girlfriend?" Punk asked.

"No. He asked me if I wanted a job." AJ said, "But… I didn't even a home." She shook her head, "So I told him that and he said that I could stay with him until I found my feet." She said, "I worked behind the bar and very quickly caught onto what was happening. Why the bar was so seedy." She said, "Me and Miles got it on pretty quickly and I just… I fit in." She said shamefully, "It just became my life. I was under the impression that he'd saved me and finally I had a good life." She shook her head.

"If he loved you, why did he end up… doing what he done in the end? After all that time." Punk said.

"It's the type of man he is." AJ said, "If it's good for business. If it'll save his own neck. Then he'll go through with it. I think he was also under the impression that because I had his baby that I was bound to him for the rest of my life and that he could send anyone to me to hurt me or… do anything to me, and I'd still be by his side." She said, "But I wasn't going to let that happen. And sometimes I think… well that was the sort of life I was living. I was with a drug dealer. I was involved with it… but… I have self-respect and I wasn't letting anyone touch me just to keep things running smoothly." She said.

"You were right to leave." Punk nodded, "Especially with Kace."

"Yeah, I want him to have a good life. I promised that when we left New Jersey that I'd make some sort of a life for us, and that he'd grow up and he'd have better opportunities for himself than selling drugs." She said.

"You shouldn't regret anything." Punk said, "You shouldn't blame yourself. Everything we do in life leads us down a road. Look how far you've come." He said as she smiled.

"I just… sometimes I think that he's just gonna knock on my door." AJ sighed, "I have nightmares about it." She said, "He would just leave me for dead and take Kace with him." She nodded, "Or he'd drag us both back to New Jersey and make me pay for what I did." She nodded.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Either of you." Punk nodded, "He passes my apartment before he gets to yours. Remember that." He said as she smiled.

* * *

They got back home after walking around the park for some time. AJ had a crepe from a stall in the park and ate it on the way around, not even bothering by the fact she had chocolate all over her face. Some of the trees had fairy lights on them around the park because of the festive season and it was the perfect end to another great date. They were learning about each other fast, not just on a personal level but also getting to know each other's quirks and habits which was nice.

"My fingers are numb." AJ laughed a little as they got into the apartment block, standing outside his apartment door as he felt her hands.

"They're definitely going to fall off." Punk teased as AJ laughed, "I'm serious, we need to get you into heat pronto." He said, opening his apartment door as she smiled.

"I see your game plan." AJ nodded, "Bravo." She said as he smirked, opening up his apartment door and walking in as she followed, "You've practically saved my hands." AJ smiled as he laughed.

"Just trying to be a good guy." Punk said as she smiled, "Can I get you anything?" He asked her as she just shook her head, looking around his apartment as she watched him walk closer to her, looking up at him and smiling, "Warm?" He asked her softly as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, looking up into those mysterious green eyes as she watched him lean down, capturing her lips with his as she kissed him back, placing her hand on his neck as the kiss got steamy and she felt him tug at her waist, gasping into his mouth as she felt him pick her up, walking into his bedroom as she got lost in him, taking her coat off as he placed her on the bed.

She watched as he took his t-shirt off, leaning over her as the kiss steamed up again. It was so easy to get lost in him. She felt so safe with him. Like everything would always be ok as long as she was with him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, taking the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it over her head as she looked up at him. She wasn't used to such delicacy. She pulled him back down by the neck, kissing him again as the kiss deepened.

He trailed his kiss down to her neck as he went to unclasp her bra, kissing and teasing the skin by her neck as AJ suddenly lay there feeling short of breath. She thought about that night, having that man touch her, hitting him across the head to his death. She thought about the trust she'd lost. How guarded she'd kept herself, and suddenly the pleasure subsided and she wasn't focused on him at all.

She pushed her hands at his chest to push him off but she assumed he thought she was just touching him, but she freaked out, "Get off." She whispered as Punk paused for a second, "Get off of me!" She yelled at him taking short breaths as Punk quickly leaned back and stood up off the bed.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Punk wondered with concern.

"No… No…" AJ shook her head, grabbing her t-shirt and putting it back on, fixing her hair and standing up to grab her coat, "No I just… I don't want this. I can't… not now." She shook her head as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to… I would never-"

"It's fine." AJ said, "I need to go." She said, leaving the bedroom as Punk followed her out.

"Wait, April-" He followed her but she'd already left out of the door. He really thought she was opening up to him more and they were getting to know each other, all of each other, but she just wasn't ready to put that guard down. He didn't blame her after what she'd been through.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	21. One Step At A Time

**One Step At A Time**

* * *

"She just freaked out." Punk shook his head, sitting on his couch the next day where Dean was sat already having a beer even at 11am. Punk was telling him about what had happened the previous night with he and AJ, "I felt guilty after it, is that bad?"

"Yeah, it's bad." Dean said, "Don't feel guilty. You were getting it on and she changed her mind. It's not like you kept going." Dean shrugged, "Or did you?"

"No, of course not. I got off as soon as she told me to. But… it wasn't like she just asked me if we could stop, she just snapped, like she saw red." Punk sighed, "Starting to wonder if it's me that's the problem." He said.

"Of course it's not." Dean said, "She's obviously having some problems with letting people back in again. She's probably not spoke to anyone in the past five years let alone got it on with anyone." He said as Punk rolled his eyes, "If you're interested in her like you say you are then things will work out itself and it might just take a little longer. At least she'll know you really do care." He nodded.

"I do. I really do." Punk nodded, "She's great, and she's hilarious. She's got my kind of humour, you know?"

"Shit humour?" Dean asked him.

"Fuck off." Punk shook his head as Dean chuckled, "You know what I mean." He said, "And she's gorgeous and she doesn't know it."

"I do give her an A plus for looks." Dean nodded, "Latinas got me feeling some type of way." He said, watching the TV as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know when to go see her." He sighed, "I don't want her to avoid me." He said.

"Maybe you should wait until she comes to you. Give her some time." Dean said, "Think about what she's been through, right. She's practically an ex drug dealer." He shook his head.

"Don't say that." Punk warned angrily.

"Well, no offence, Phil, but she is." Dean nodded, "She rolled with the worst of the worst. Gotta have some psychological effect on her." He shrugged as Punk sighed. Dean knew about AJ's past but Punk didn't mention anything about why AJ had really left New Jersey. He'd never tell that information to anyone behind her back, not even to his closest friend.

"There's more to her than her past. She's moving on." Punk said, "It's just gonna take a little bit of time." He said as Dean nodded.

"You're a patient boy, you can wait." Dean said, "Maybe all this… getting to know one another first is gonna help her open up easier. Personally, I just skip that part but… you know-"

"Obviously you do." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, I'm just glad Kat is out of the picture." Dean said, "I liked her, don't get me wrong, and I know you guys had a hard time at one point, but she was just the bearer of bad news every time you walked into a fucking room." He said, "And she belittled everyone who was in front of her… even though she worked in a fucking bank." He shook his head and screwed his face up.

"I'm not thinking about Kat." Punk said to his own surprise. All his focus and thoughts had only been on AJ recently. She really was all he thought about, and getting to know her more, he thought about her more.

"Good." Dean nodded just as there was a knock at the door.

Punk got up from the couch, kicking Dean's feet off from resting on his coffee table and heading over to the door, opening it up as he saw AJ standing.

"Hi." Punk said with surprise.

"Hey." AJ smiled softly, looking up at him as he gulped a little, "We were on our way to the park. Bonnie has gone ahead with Kace. I said I would catch up." She said as Punk nodded, "I wanted to just stop by and apologise."

"You don't have to apologise, April." Punk shook his head. He didn't want her to feel guilty just because she wasn't ready for any next steps. That was the last thing he wanted, "Come in." He said as AJ smiled and stepped into the apartment, noticing his blonde friend sitting over on the couch, "Dean." Punk whistled as Dean turned his head.

"Did you just whistle at me?" Dean tilted his head as AJ smiled to herself and had a silent giggle.

"Yeah, I did. Fuck off out to the kitchen." He nodded as Dean just shook his head.

"Not even introducing me." Dean scoffed, standing up and walking over to them, "You must be April." He said, extending his hand to AJ who smiled and nodded.

"Dean, right?" AJ said, shaking his hand.

"The one and only." Dean smiled as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Ok, go away." Punk pushed him away as Dean sang his way out to the kitchen and closed the door over, "Sorry about him." He shook his head as AJ just smiled.

"He seems fun." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes." Punk nodded, "Look, I don't want you to feel guilty about last night." He told her.

"I didn't mean to snap like that and scare you or anything. I hope you didn't think it was you." She said as he stayed silent, "Trust me, this was me. I just saw red and I really like you and the last thing I wanted to do was mess it up. I'm scared to mess this up." She told him truthfully, "It's the one good thing that's happened to be in the past five years." She shook her head.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "I don't wanna mess it up either, and I don't want you to force yourself into anything. I'd rather you were comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable with you." AJ nodded, "That's the annoying thing." She said, "I just remember that night and it was just… too much. It was going too fast for me." She told him as he nodded, "I should never have snapped and ran out like that without saying so much as goodnight." She said, "That was wrong of me."

"You have nothing to feel bad about." Punk said, "I get that it's not easy for you but… I want you to know I'd never hurt you and… we can just take it slow for now. The time will come and it'll be right." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She nodded. She couldn't believe just how wonderful and patient he was. She felt blessed to have met him and although she kept feeling overwhelmed, she never wanted to stop what was going on with them.

"How about I drop by tonight? I'll bring a pizza up?" He asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." AJ smiled, walking over to the door as he walked with her, "I'll see you tonight then." She said as he nodded, watching as she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheek as he smiled, watching her leave as he shut the door and smiled to himself.

"You really are just a big soft teddy bear, aren't you?" Dean emerged with a bag of chips, heading back to the couch as Punk just groaned, "You almost had me crying in there." He shook his head, collapsing back down on the couch as Punk wandered over.

"Can you not go annoy someone else today?" Punk asked him.

"No." Dean said, "Seth is coming over in half an hour for the game. Don't get cranky with me because your dick is dry." He pointed a finger at him as Punk grabbed a cushion and threw it at him, "Watch the chips!" Dean shouted with his mouth full, protecting his bag of chips.

* * *

AJ finally caught up with Bonnie and Kace at the park. Bonnie had slept over at AJ's. She came to the apartment last night and was upset by the events that had taken place. Not upset by what had happened necessarily but how she had reacted and how her anxiety had got the better of her. Bonnie calmed her down and was the best friend she needed her to be. She felt like she was eighteen and depending on her high school friend to help her with her crush.

They had breakfast and Kace was eager to go out and do something so AJ had suggested the park and that's where they were.

"So he was ok?" Bonnie asked, sitting on the bench with AJ whilst Kace was playing around in the park.

"He was fine." AJ nodded, feeling better that she'd spoken to Punk, "He was totally understanding." She said, "Made me feel a lot better." She said, "I really don't want to be afraid of being with him just because I'm scared something bad will happen."

"Look, you're bound to have negative thoughts, especially after everything that went on in New Jersey but… I can tell my brother likes you, and I know you like him. He'd never hurt you or do anything to upset you. Not purposely anyway." She teased as AJ smiled, "You are safe here, April." She nodded, "You and Kace. You've let us in so that means we're gonna look out for you. Me. Phil. Phil's stupid friends. Despite how annoying they are they have morals and codes. They look out for one another and that means you as well." She nodded.

"Feels nice to be a part of something again." AJ smiled and nodded.

"You and Phil… the time will come. The right time. I don't want details." She warned, "But it'll happen when it's supposed to, and you'll want it to happen." She nodded, "God, I really hate being your friend and his sister." She groaned a little, "Feel a little sick thinking about it." She placed her hand over his mouth, "I am really trying here."

"I appreciate it." AJ smiled and laughed, "I really like him, Bonnie, and I don't wanna mess it up with him or give him the wrong impression. I just need a bit of time to get used to letting someone in again." She nodded, "I just want a good life for me and my son." She nodded, looking over at Kace, smiling at how happy he was, probably the happiest they'd both been in a long time, "He makes me happy." She turned to Bonnie and nodded as Bonnie smiled.

"Then don't be afraid of him." Bonnie smiled, "He's a good kid." She nodded, "And he'd do right about you, and Kace." She said as AJ smiled.

"He's coming over tonight for pizza." AJ said as Bonnie smiled.

"Good. One step at a time, right?" She nudged AJ playfully and AJ nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, across the park, are car was parked, eyes behind the tinted window watching on closely.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know it seems like their relationship is dragging out but I didn't want to rush this one. Hope you guys are enjoying. Review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Going Forward

**Going Forward**

* * *

"This was when he was first born." AJ said, sitting on the sofa with a scrap book in between her crossed legs, Punk sitting beside her.

An empty pizza box sat on the coffee table in the centre of the living room and the credits of a movie rolled up on the TV. Kace had just gone off to bed and AJ some how found her one and only scrap book in front of her. She didn't have many pictures but the ones she did have she had in her book. Most of them were of Kace, if not all of them, the ones of her and Miles she had removed.

"You look so young." Punk said as he looked on at the pictures, "Is that…" He pointed to a picture which he saw a man in. It looked like pictures of Kace in the hospital as soon as he was born, and he could see a man sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes were dark and although he wasn't built up or largely intimidating, Punk felt like he really was looking on at evil.

"Yeah, that's him." AJ nodded quietly, "I thought I'd removed his face from most of the book." She admitted a little angrily, "Even through all our different homes I would try and get pictures." She nodded, scrolling through the pages, "This was when we stayed in Kentucky." She pointed to a picture, "Kace was two here." She smiled. She liked to look back at pictures.

"He's a cute little guy." Punk smiled, "He looks more like you when he was younger." He said.

"You think?" AJ asked him.

"Definitely." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, closing the book over.

"I guess it'll be nice to look back on when he's all old and grown." She smiled, sitting the book to the side, "He really likes it here." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"It's not the richest or friendliest neighbourhood but… it's got its perks. And it's a beautiful city." He nodded.

"You grew up here, right?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I lived not for away from here. I mean… with my real mom. I went to the same school Kace is going to." He smiled to her, "High school was just a few blocks away too." He nodded.

"What was your mom like?" She smiled, turning into him and leaning her head against the back of the couch as she gazed up at him. She wanted him to be as comfortable as he could be with her, and he also wanted him to look back on his time with his mother as a positive. She could sense it was hard for him but she wanted him to reflect on the good things.

"Mom?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "She was… well for the most part she was insane." He laughed to himself as AJ smiled, "She was always honest. She always told me that, telling the truth and making someone cry is way better than telling a lie and making someone smile." He nodded as AJ smiled, "But I don't know… I feel like sometimes I didn't know her because of what happened." He said, "Was it because of me and Bonnie? Was she sick and tired? Did she feel so trapped with us that she had to kill herself?"

"Of course she wouldn't have." AJ said, "You guys were probably the only thing that kept her going."

"Well clearly we didn't." Punk said, "Sometimes I get angry. Like I don't get it. How could she have left us knowing that we would have had no one?" He said, "Sounds selfish of me but… if I had a kid and I knew they had no one, I'd make sure I was always around to be there." He said, "It was like… she just gave up."

"I'm sure all of that didn't change her love for you both." AJ said, "Some people just find themselves in difficult places." AJ nodded, "You don't reckon you'd ever be close with your foster parents, do you?"

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "More chance of me becoming president."

"Did you ever even give them a chance?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Punk said, "At the very beginning." He nodded.

"And what happened?"

"I got to know them." Punk said, "I don't trust them. I don't trust their business. Their agendas. Their motives." He said, "It never felt like a home." He shook his head, "Never will."

"Did something happen that… you've not told Bonnie about?" She asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I mean… there was a fight when I was younger. I was… around seventeen I think." He said as AJ nodded, "It was nothing really." He back-tracked, "Just an argument that went too far and I saw their true colours."

"What was the fight about?" AJ asked.

"Just their business." Punk said, "It wasn't anything bad." He said as she just looked up at him, "You got spiked at their party. They surround themselves with people who are weasels. Who… who edge their way around hard work and get everything handed to them. Rich kids." Punk said, "That's not what me and Bonnie were, and we never would be. Bonnie adapted to it, she saw it as a place for us to stay but… I was bitter. I just couldn't stand it. Lived with my friends on and off until I could move out."

"It's strange how… we all have different perspectives on people. How much people can put on a front." She said, playing with his hand, tracing her finger around his hand tattoos, "When I met them I thought they were the nicest people in the world." She shook her head.

"Yeah, that's the problem." He nodded, "I don't shed a thought on them." He said, "They're not part of my life and they never will be." He shrugged.

"Did they know about the baby?" She asked.

"No. Well… maybe, considering Kat was close to them apparently." He shook his head, "Maybe she told them." He shrugged.

"Did you… Did you want it?" AJ asked, "When you found out?"

"We found out and then a few days later she lost it." Punk said, "I don't think I had the time to think about it that much. I guess I got spooked and distanced myself from it." He said, "I didn't think I was ready for that sort of responsibility so… no, I didn't want it." He shook his head, "But I would have never regretted it or not be there." He said, "What about you?" He said.

"What about me?" She shook her head.

"Were you prepared when Kace came?" He asked.

"No, I wasn't." AJ said, "I never expected it and… I thought it was going to be a huge problem, especially with the situation I was in but… apparently carrying on a legacy for scum like Miles is a good thing and… as soon as I had the assurance I wasn't alone, I-I got excited about it. Excited about having my own family." She shook her head, "Didn't really last for long. Before I knew it we were on our own and… practically homeless." She said.

"Was he a good dad?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded, annoyed that she had to admit that.

"He was." AJ nodded, "He… He was there for the full thing. Done the night feeds. Enjoyed the messy work." She said, "But we were never going to be a family." She said, "I caught onto that very quickly." She said.

"You still love him?" Punk asked her curiously as AJ looked up at him.

"No." AJ said, "No, I don't." She said, "I don't know why he pulled me from the streets that night. I don't know why he asked me to work for him. But none of it was real." She said, "And it's annoying because at the time it had never felt more real, and I still think part of him did love me. I have to tell myself that." She said, "But there was never going to be anything more than that terrifying life we had, and I had to get out, especially when I became more of a secret weapon to him than his girlfriend." She said.

"What was the worst thing you'd ever saw?" He asked her. He wanted to know everything. He didn't want secrets and neither did she. It made them feel closer to one another.

"Hard to pick something." AJ shook her head, "I saw a man almost beaten to death in a room at the back of the club." She said, "I was mostly on the bar but I sometimes served drinks to the meetings in the back. One time I just walked in and… there was blood everywhere." She shook her head.

"Kind of guys you don't wanna get involved with, huh?" He said as she nodded.

"Wish someone told me that before I got into the mess I got into." She said.

"What told you to trust him and go with him?" Punk asked, "Weren't you worried that it was going to turn out bad?"

"I was out of options." AJ said, "I was living in hostels, bus shelters, the streets." She said, "I was amongst the drug dealers and the drunks every night so… going somewhere that handled that sort of stuff in a more discrete way was an upgrade, trust me." She said, "And I did like him. He was nice to me. He was kind and comforting." She nodded, "But it just went downhill."

"When'd you start realising you weren't safe?" He asked.

"I think when I got pregnant. It wasn't just me I had to worry about. I realised that I was gonna have a kid and that kid was gonna be living in a house paid by drug money, and he'd grow up with a terrifying father." She said, "I didn't want that." She said, "But there were so many times before where I realised how bad Miles was. I just wasn't ever on the receiving end so… I never thought anything of it." She said, "It's hard to explain why I was still sticking around when clearly it was no good. You probably think I'm just cheap and desperate." She shook her head, hugging her arms.

"April, c'mon. You know I don't think that." He shook his head, "I think… I think you were in love with a guy who ended up taking advantage of you and who quite frankly wasn't good enough for you. So you got out." He nodded, "You can't help who you love." He said.

"No, you can't." AJ agreed, "I used to be so jealous of all the people I'd see in the streets with their kids and their husbands. How normal their life must have been. Normal jobs. Normal wages." She said.

"Well you got that now." He smiled as she nodded.

"I guess I do." AJ smiled, "I'm really sorry if this is boring for you." She said, "I just… I want to take my time with this." She said, "I like you." She said, "I like you a lot and I really don't want to ruin anything by… jumping ahead and terrifying myself." She said.

"April, you don't have to explain." He said, "I'm not just after sex." He assured her, "I wanna get to you know too." He said as she smiled, "And plus, I can still do this." He said, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers softly, nothing too heated but enough to give AJ butterflies as she kissed back.

"Mommy." Kace wandered through to the living room rubbing his eyes as AJ and Punk immediately ripped apart.

"You should be in bed, baby." AJ said as Kace wandered over to her.

"I can't get back to sleep." He sighed as she frowned, "Can you come tuck me back in?" He asked her tiredly.

"Ok, baby, let me just-"

"I can do it." Punk said as AJ turned to him, "If you want." He turned to Kace who nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure?" AJ said as Punk stood up and nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "You stay here." He assured her as AJ raised her eyebrows with surprise and smiled, watching as he took Kace's hand and wandered out of the living room and into her son's bedroom.

Punk knew Kace was a huge part of AJ's life and going forward with their relationship, he knew he'd be a part of Kace's life too, and for being the only male role model in his life, he wanted to be a good one, and was trying to step up to the idea of being there for the kid as much as he could be.

"So why can't you sleep?" Punk asked, walking into the bedroom as Kace jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"I dunno. I just woke up and now I can't sleep again." He said.

"I see." Punk nodded, crouching down beside Kace's bed.

"Why are you always here? Do you live here? You're always with my mommy." He said as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"I don't live here." He shook his head, "I live downstairs." He nodded, "And… yeah, I'm with your mom a lot." He nodded, "I think she's cool."

"She is cool." Kace nodded.

"She is." Punk said, "She's becoming really special to me and I like being in her life, and your life." He nodded as Kace looked at him with tired eyes, "And if you ever need anyone. If you need help or you need to talk to someone that isn't your mom… I'll be there for you, kid." He nodded. He promised he would be there for Kace. The kid was adorable and probably the most humble kid he'd ever known. He wouldn't let him down.

"Does that mean I get free comics for life?" Kace smiled as Punk chuckled.

"I mean… I could work on something." Punk nodded as Kace nodded along with him.

Meanwhile AJ stood at the door, peaking through the gap in the door as she smiled on at Punk talking to Kace, and Kace talking about. It was all she'd ever wanted. To feel like someone cared, not just about her but also her son. That someone was going to accept them and be there for them. Every day, her attraction towards him grew more and more stronger And she trusted him completely.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	23. Party Part One

**Party Part One**

* * *

"You are invited to Hilary's birthday party." Bonnie said, handing Punk an invitation as she wandered around his apartment whilst he stood in basketball shorts and a t-shirt, having just woken up at 1 in the afternoon.

"I don't know any Hilary's." Punk shook his head, walking over to the couch and collapsing down as he looked at the invitation.

"Yes you do." Bonnie followed him and folded her arms, "Hilary. One of my best friends from high school. Moved away with her husband and moved back a few months ago." She said as Punk just shook his head, "She used to tease you about your glasses when she came over to our house." She said as Punk scolded.

"Oh, that bitch." Punk nodded, throwing the invitation over onto the couch uninterested, "Yeah, she was a bully. Like you." Punk said, "I'll pass."

"She wasn't a bully. And neither was I." Bonnie laughed to herself, "She just teased you because I told her to." She said, kicking his foot, "And your glasses were like double glazing." She said, "God awful things." She shook head as Punk rolled his eyes, "Please come. We'll see lots of people from school. Dean and Seth will be going."

"I hated school, Bon. Why would I wanna go?" He shook his head.

"Well it says plus one on the invitation." Bonnie shrugged, "Hilary might think you're still with Kat but… maybe you could take April." She said, "I'm sure Kace could go too."

"Why would April wanna go to yet another party with people she doesn't know?" Punk asked.

"She knows me and you, she knows Dean and Seth a little." Bonnie said, "And plus, she's new to this place, it's good she's meeting people. I mean… you guys are dating, hello" She said as Punk sighed.

"I just don't think it's her thing. And to be honest, I don't think it's my thing either." He said.

"You could at least come for an hour or two. What harm is it gonna do?" She said, "April would probably love to come, and you could get more time to talk with Kace. You said you've been getting to know him good these past few days." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I have." Punk nodded, "I don't know." He shook his head.

"C'mon. You can just sit in a corner with Dean and Seth and April." She said, "I want you there." She frowned, sitting down beside him as he shook his head.

"Why? It's not like we had friends at school. You were friends with all of the mean people." He said childishly.

"No, I wasn't." Bonnie scoffed.

"Oh, you were." Punk said, "You put people in trash cans and I was the people who got put in the trash cans."

"Phil, I don't think I put anyone in a trash can." Bonnie laughed, "And you weren't put in one either."

"Almost." Punk said, "You were still mean."

"Oh and you were such a joy in high school. You used to be cute with glasses then you got the bleach blonde hair dye out and hit puberty and everyone was afraid of you." She said.

"Good. That was my aim." Punk said, "I distinctly remember Hilary being the meanest out of everyone. So if I go, she's not getting a present." He said.

"Fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "But you'll go?" She smiled.

"I'll think about it." Punk nodded, "I'm going to April's tonight, I'll talk to her about it. If she doesn't wanna go then I won't bother." He said, "She might be a little spooked after the last time she went out."

"Ok, fair enough." Bonnie nodded, "But I really want you both to come." She said.

"Leave it with me." Punk said.

* * *

After Punk had told AJ about the party, she was a little hesitant at first but then came around to the idea and decided it would be nice to go out. She saw it as a chance to get to know his friends more, and she also wanted Kace to continue to get to know Punk. They'd been getting along so great and sometimes she didn't even need to be there, they'd just be in their own little conversation, and Punk would almost volunteer every night to put him to bed. She was really enjoying watching them get along.

She felt safer this time knowing she'd be with Punk. After last time with her drink getting spiked, she was a little worried to go out but knowing she'd be with him made her feel less scared.

They headed out to the party. AJ wore a casual dress and Punk a checked shirt and jeans, and they found themselves at a table to themselves with Dean and Seth. Bonnie was also sitting with them but got distracted every now and then by an old school friend.

While Punk sat with Kace, doing the fun kids puzzles with him which were given out to the kids, AJ sat with Dean and Seth, getting to know them a little more.

"How long have you known Phil?" AJ asked.

"Since high school." Dean nodded, "We were all sort of rejects. Didn't really fit in with any clique so we became friends from that. And Phil stayed with me a lot. Any chance he got really." He said as AJ nodded.

"And how'd you guys end up in the comic store together?" AJ asked.

"Well Phil started working there when he was eighteen." Seth said, "So he got us a job there. He then got promoted to manager a few years later. He knew everything about the comics and had read most of them so… we all saw it coming. He'll be running the store one day we reckon." He laughed as AJ smiled.

"How are you liking Chicago?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, it's really nice." AJ nodded, "I think it's the most comfortable I've been in a long time. We've got a nice apartment. Good surroundings. I mean… everywhere is gonna have their rough parts. But it's a good area. And I got a good job too." She nodded.

"Yeah, you got a good support system here." Dean nodded, "Get him whipped and you'll have everything you need." He nodded to Punk as AJ smiled, turning around as she saw Punk helping Kace with some of the puzzles he was doing.

"He's really good with him." AJ nodded to Dean and Seth, "Not to be dramatic but… when you have a kid… puts a lot of people off." She said, "It's like they think you've already had a life and that they're just a rebound but… he's great with him." She said in a quieter voice as Dean and Seth smiled.

"Phil has the mind of a five-year-old so… it makes sense." Seth teased as AJ laughed.

"Phil what?" Punk looked up from hearing his name.

"Nothing, man." Seth waved his hand and smiled as Punk just shook his head.

"Oh, shit." Dean said as AJ and Seth looked over to where he was looking. AJ noticed it was Kat who was walking across the hall and over to the bar. She took her drink and took a sip as she watched the dark haired, tattooed girl stand at the bar.

"Is it wrong of me to ask why she is here?" AJ asked them discreetly without Punk noticing. He was too busy focusing on Kace.

"She went to the same school." Dean said, "No doubt she got an invite too. Although, I assumed Hilarly would have thought her and Punk were together." He said as Punk looked up.

"What are you three talking about?" He asked.

"Your ex. And how she is up at the bar right now." Dean said as Punk looked over and groaned into himself.

"So what?" Punk acted cool, "She's over there and we're here." Punk said as AJ looked on at him.

"You can go talk to her if you want. I… I don't mind." She shrugged.

"I have no reason to talk to her." Punk assured her as AJ just nodded.

"I'm just saying… I don't mind." She said. She never was the jealous type, not over stupid things anyway, and she wanted to show to him right away that she trusted him.

Punk just watched as Kat turned around, holding her drink as she looked around the party, finally catching eyes with him as he looked over at her, "I'm just gonna go… clear things up with her. Get rid of any tension. Let her know I'm moving on." He told AJ who just smiled and nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, watching as Punk pressed a kiss on her cheek, standing up and heading his way over to Kat as she turned her attention over to Kace, "Hey, baby. What you up to?" She asked, shuffling over beside him whilst Punk made his way over to Kat.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked as he approached Kat.

"The same thing you're doing here." Kat shook her head, "I went to the same school as you remember?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, I remember." Punk said, "I just didn't think you'd come." He said.

"Well I didn't think you'd come either to be honest." Kat said.

"Look, I just want to clear whatever it is up between us." He said, "I wish you no ill will but… I'm gonna move on now. It didn't work with us. I felt betrayed by you for what you were doing with my foster parents." He said, "And I couldn't see us ever working it out. I don't think we were right for a long time." He admitted, "So… no tension, no bad blood… yeah?" He said as she just stared up at him, turning to the table where AJ was at.

"Introduce to me to her." Kat said smugly.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… I saw you kiss her." Kat said, "Introduce me to her." She nodded as Punk just folded his arms, "No bad blood, right?" She said as Punk just sighed and shook his head.

"Ok. Fine." Punk nodded, walking back over to the table as Kat followed.

AJ watched, not expecting Punk to bring her over, looking up as she watched them approach the table, sitting back as Dean and Seth raised a brow with confusion.

"April, this is Kat… Kat, April." Punk said as AJ looked up at him. She could see in his face that he was awkward and didn't want this scenario to be happening.

"Hi." AJ smiled pleasantly to Kat who nodded, sitting down beside her and placing her drink on the table.

"It's nice to meet you." Kat smiled, "So… how long have you two been sleeping with each other?" She asked rather forwardly, sitting rather close to AJ as AJ just shook her head and looked up at Punk.

"Uh… we're not… that's not what's going on." AJ said, "Well… it's been a month or so now we've been seeing one another." She said.

"Oh, seeing each other." Kat mocked, "How fancy. Where'd you pick her up from?" She turned to Punk and chuckled a little, "Where are you from again?" She asked.

"New Jersey." AJ said as Kat nodded.

"Right, ok." Kat said, "And… is this a little brother or something?" She looked over to Kace.

"No, that's my son." AJ said as Kat raised her eyebrows and turned to Punk, letting out a small laugh and turning back to AJ.

"Adorable." Kat smiled, "I wonder how you have time to date." She shook her head.

"I'm a mother. Not a machine." AJ said as Kat just nodded.

"I'm surprised Phil is waiting around on this. He hates kids." She laughed as Punk just shook his head.

"Alright, Kat. I think you should just go." Punk said.

"Yeah, don't ruin a good night." Dean added in.

"I'm not." Kat laughed defensively, "I just like getting to know a new face, that's all." She smiled to AJ who just nodded, "He does hate kids, though." She nodded, "It must be hard dating for you. Being a single mother. Do you work? Do you have time to work?" Kat asked as AJ just looked across at her bluntly. She felt like Kat was deliberately shrinking her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah. I work." AJ said.

"I suppose you'd need to." Kat shrugged, "You must not have any time to yourself."

"I have plenty time." AJ smiled as Kat just nodded, placing her hand on the table, going to grab her drink when she knocked it over, watching it pour all over AJ as AJ immediately stood up at the shock of the drink all over her, "Oh my God." AJ shook her head angrily.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Kat shook her head, "That was a total accident." She said, trying to be as sincere as she could.

"Ok, Kat. I think you should leave now." Punk shook his head.

"I didn't mean it." Kat snapped whilst AJ tried to grab some napkins from the table and dry herself, having Dean and Seth help her whilst Punk told Kat to leave.

"I uh… I'm just gonna go home." She shook her head, "It's getting late anyway and… this won't dry." She felt her damp dress.

"Oh, I feel so bad." Kat shook her head as AJ walked by her and over to Kace to let him know they were leaving.

"I'll come." Punk said.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Just stay. I'm fine on my own."

"April, I'm not letting you leave on your own." He said.

"It's still light outside. I'll get a cab straight to the apartment. We'll be fine." She nodded, taking Kace's hand as Punk sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about her." He whispered to her as AJ just nodded. He could see she was upset and no doubt hurt.

"It's ok." She nodded as Punk noticed her eyes becoming teary.

"April." Punk said, but AJ just shook her head and walked by him with Kace, leaving the party. He couldn't imagine how it would have felt like to not only be with a bunch of strangers but to be victimised like that. He felt awful and didn't want her to be so hurt like that.

"I think you should get the hell out of my sight now." Punk spat, looking down at Kat who just stood up and grabbed her empty glass.

"I need another drink anyway." She said, making a kissing face at him as she walked by him and back over to the bar as he shook his head angrily.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	24. Party Part Two

**Party Part Two**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he watched Punk grab his car keys from the table once Kat had left the area.

"I'm gonna go home. See if April is ok." Punk told him.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl. She can handle it" Dean said, "Kat is just being petty." Dean said.

"I wanna make sure she's ok." Punk said firmly, "Do me a favour? Make sure Bonnie gets home alright." He said, heading off out of the party and getting into his car to head home.

Had he known Kat would have behaved the way she had with AJ, he wouldn't have taken her over to her. He didn't think she'd be like that, and he couldn't stop thinking about how hurt AJ seemed. It was killing him, and he couldn't stay at the party for much longer. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

He got back to the apartment and headed into the block, heading up the stairs to AJ's floor and knocking on the door immediately as he waited for a response.

He waited longer than usual, but eventually AJ came to the door, opening up as she stood in shorts and t-shirt with her hair wet, having just gotten out the shower.

"Hey." Punk nodded as AJ let him in and closed the door behind him, "You get here ok?" He asked her.

"We got a cab." AJ nodded quietly, walking off into the living room as Punk followed, walking by Kace's room as he assumed the little guy was fast asleep.

"You ok?" Punk asked her as AJ just nodded, wandering over to the window behind the couch and closing the curtains.

"Yeah." AJ said quietly as Punk watched her.

"Don't listen to her." Punk said, "Kat." He said, "She's just jealous and spiteful." Punk said, "Don't take anything she's said to heart." He nodded.

"Well, they're true, aren't they?" AJ laughed a little, turning back around to him as he looked across at her, "Why are you even bothering with me, Phil?" AJ shook her head, "I'm a single parent who lived and worked with a drug dealer." She said, "I'm not what you're looking for." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"You don't know what I'm looking for." Punk said, "And you are… way more to me than just a single parent with… a hard past." He said, "It's you I want, and I want you for you… nothing else." He said, "You can't always shrink yourself and push people away. That's not fair. Not when I care about you." He said.

"I am dead weight." AJ said, "You could do better than me." She nodded.

"No, I couldn't." Punk said, "I want you. Don't you get it?" He said as AJ looked across at him.

As soon as Kat had sat down beside her, AJ already felt small and patronised, and she immediately started to tell herself that she didn't need this, and that everyone would be better off without her, like she always did, and of course it was so much easier to push people away than let them in.

"I have a son." AJ shook her head, "I'm just a waitress. And I… I am constantly looking over my shoulder because I'm terrified I'll have to pick up my life and move it on again to the next state." She said, "You could do much better."

"And what's much better than you, April?" Punk asked her, "I love you for you." He said without even realising as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"You love me?" AJ asked as Punk looked across at her, an awkward silence filling the room as Punk realised that not only had he not realised what he had said, he also meant it with every word.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Yes. I love you." Punk said, "I love being with you because you make me happy and I trust you." He said, "And you get me." He nodded as AJ stepped closer to him, "You can't belittle yourself and think that you can push me away because you think you're not good enough." He said, "It's bullshit. You are good enough. It's you I want." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"You love me?" AJ asked again as Punk nodded.

"I love you." Punk nodded quietly as AJ gave out a small smile. She'd never heard those three words have so much meaning before, and the feelings were mutual, "Kat just wanted to get a reaction from me. She's petty and jealous and… she is not anymore above you." He said as AJ just reached up, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his as Punk kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist as the kiss deepened, AJ pulling back eventually as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." AJ smiled and nodded as Punk placing his hands in her wet hair.

Punk smiled down at her and then watched as she took his hand from the side of her head, tugging on it as he followed her out of the living room and into her bedroom as he gulped to himself, walking on in as she shut the door behind her, turning around and pausing as she looked over at him.

"We don't have to… if you don't want to." He said as AJ walked over to him and shook her head.

"I want to." AJ smiled, leaning back up again as she pressed her lips against his, enjoying the passionate kiss as she got nervous butterflies in her stomach. She felt so much more at ease now than she would have done at the very start of their relationship. She felt like she really could trust him with anything, and she really did know him. Not only that, but he was sweet, and kind, and safe, and everything she wanted and needed. And she loved him. She really did.

Punk began unbuttoning his shirt whilst continuing the deep kiss, having AJ help him with the buttons as she then pulled the shirt off of him and threw it over on the floor. He then lifted her up, standing at the bottom of the bed as he placed her in the centre, running his hands through her wet hair as they continued to kiss passionately.

AJ rolled her head back, arching her back as she felt his lips travel down to her neck, sending goose bumps through her skin as she felt his warm tongue and lips around her neck, "Phil." She whispered softly whilst he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up over her head as he noticed she didn't have a bra on, smiling to himself as he kissed down her neck and to her breasts where he cupped one and used his mouth on the other as AJ moaned to herself.

She didn't even feel like she had to worry about this. She wasn't even in the position to overthink anything because she wanted this so desperately. When she came home from the party, she felt small and weak, and like she had to constantly keep fighting just to be recognised, but then he came. He was there, and he told her that she wasn't small or weak, and she believed him. She really did.

"Phil…" AJ moaned softly. His touch was something she wasn't used to at all. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt taken care of by anyone. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt good, "That feels so good." AJ moaned as Punk used his tongue over her breasts, swirling it around her sensitive nipples whilst he listened to those beautiful little moans she was making.

He then dipped his hand into her shorts and panties, looking up from her breasts and watching as she rolled her head back, slowly but surely parting her folds and touching her in her most intimate places. All he wanted was to make her feel good, and love her like she deserved to be loved.

"Phil." AJ whispered, pressing her forehead on his warm shoulder as she felt him massage her clit, moaning blissfully as he smiled down at her.

"You're so wet." He moaned himself, moving down her body, kissing her way down as he pulled her shorts and panties down, settling between her legs as he went in with his mouth, teasing her clit with his tongue as AJ moaned loudly and grabbed the bed sheets underneath her.

"Oh my… Oh my God." AJ moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her muscles tightened and the pleasure rose within her, feeling a burning sensation in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as he used his mouth on her, sucking and teasing her clit, showing her attention like no one else had, "Phil." She moaned, "Baby, don't stop." She whispered breathlessly as Punk just shook his head, agreeing that he'd never stop, continuing to use his mouth on her until he leaned back and entered a finger inside her.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Punk moaned a little as he used his finger on her, rocking it back and forth inside her as she smirked to herself.

"I'm gonna cum." She moaned as Punk smiled, entering another finger inside of her, rocking them back and forth against her g-spot continuously as she soon enough came, moaning out his name as he watched her above with a smile. Every single part of her was beautiful and he felt so blessed to have met her.

"God, you're so beautiful." Punk moaned to himself as he travelled back up her quivering body, cupping her cheeks and giving her a kiss as her lips trembled against his, her body pressing against his as her hands immediately travelled down to his jeans.

She began undoing his belt and jeans whilst he kissed her, letting her taste herself as she kissed him back passionately.

He eventually helped her out and undone his jeans, shimmying them down along with his boxers and kicking them away as she looked down, noticing his large length and biting her lip as he hovered over her, suddenly feeling her push them around as she ended up on top and straddling his hips.

"I see how it is." Punk whispered with a smile as she smirked, leaning down and pressing her lips back against his, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. There was no going back now. The feelings were there. Very strong feelings. And it only made it all the more pleasurable.

"I want to feel you inside of me." AJ whispered against his mouth as he smiled. She reached for his length behind her, guiding it towards her entrance as she slowly sunk down on him, adjusting to his rather big size inside her as she shuddered and moaned at the feeling of him inside her.

"Jesus, April…" Punk moaned to himself, looking down as he saw his length completely buried inside her as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"God, you're so big." AJ moaned, biting her lip as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, beginning to move her hips up and down on him as they swallowed one another's moans, setting up a steady rhythm as he clutched her hips and she cupped his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the party, Bonnie was sat with Dean and Seth who were fairly drunk and minding their own business whilst she was getting tired after having an early rise at work.

"Ok, you two." Bonnie announced to them, "I'm gonna go home now." She told them, standing up and starting to put her coat on as Dean looked up.

"Ok, I'll… I'll uh… I'll walk you… walk you home." Dean said, trying to stand up as Bonnie just chuckled.

"It's ok, Dean." Bonnie smiled, "I'm a big girl. I can walk myself home." She nodded to him, patting his shoulder as Dean just shook his head.

"No, we… we gotta walk you home." Dean nodded.

"Dean, I live like ten minutes away. I might even be lazy and jump in a cab." She shrugged, "You two stay and continue leering at all the females in the room. I really don't mind." She nodded, lifting up her purse.

"You… You text when you're home." Dean pointed to her with drunk eyes.

"Ok, Dean." Bonnie smiled, knowing fine well she didn't have Dean's number, and he didn't have hers, "I will see you both again soon, ok?" She said, leaning over and kissing their cheeks, "Never mind me, but make sure you both get home ok." She nodded, figuring it was more realistic for them to struggle to get home, rather than her.

"Yes, boss." Seth teased as Bonnie smiled.

She then grabbed her purse and said goodbye to her friends and left the party, heading down the street. She couldn't see any visible cabs anywhere, so she decided she'd be quicker just walking to her place.

She began on route to her house, walking down the street, not realising someone was following her closely.

* * *

"Phil." AJ moaned out blissfully as she lay on her back in the centre of the bed, Punk on top of her and thrusting into her as they lay with the messy and damp bed sheets. She couldn't remember the last time that her body had felt so high for so long.

"I know, baby." Punk moaned, feeling himself start to reach his own release, taking a hold of her hips as he thrust into her hard and fast. She was beautiful but she was also wild. She was quirky and fast and impatient in a sexy way. At one point he couldn't keep up with her little hips on top of him. The passion was definitely there, and so was the love.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, tangling her hand down between them as she began massaging her clit again, "I'm gonna cum, baby." She whispered after already so many releases, feeling herself approaching another.

"Me too, baby." Punk nodded, continuing to thrust into her hard, watching as she eventually came first, groaning to himself as he watched her.

"Fuck." AJ gasped loudly, cupping her breasts as she felt her juices spill out on the bed beneath her whilst Punk continued to thrust into her.

"I could watch you cum all day." Punk grunted as AJ still shuddered and trembled under him, only opening her eyes as she watched him cum, watching him scrunch his nose up and groan to himself as he finally came too.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, watching as he came and feeling him spill himself inside her.

"Shit, April." Punk moaned as she milked him completely, pulling out of her and collapsing down beside her as she smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"That was worth the wait." She smiled as he turned to her and laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk said, wiping the sweat from his forehead as AJ pulled the sheets over them, curling into his body.

"I don't think I've came so much before." She whispered and smiled as he smirked down at her, "I better not feed your ego too much but… that was good." She whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss at the side of his mouth as he smiled.

He smiled and pulled her back on top of him as she giggled, "Give me a few minutes and we can… go again." Punk whispered, running his hands through her damp hair as she smirked and nodded, pressing her lips against his as she kissed him passionately with desire. There was no one she'd wanted more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie had just gotten home and since it was still fairly early, she decided to have a glass of wine as she wasn't all that tired and ready to go to bed.

Whilst she stood in the kitchen, unscrewing her bottle of wine and pouring the white liquid into the large wine glass, she heard a knock at the door and made a strange face.

She wasn't sure who was gonna be knocking her door at this time. She figured maybe it was Dean or Seth, making sure she'd gotten home ok. She abandoned her wine in the kitchen and walked through the hallway down to the door.

She unscrewed the door and took the chain off the latch, opening up the door as she looked on at her own ghost she had desperately been escaping from, gulping as she gripped the door, her knees going weak and the colour draining from her face.

"Hey, baby. I'm home."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	25. Forming A Lie

**Forming A Lie**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, turning around in bed as she looked on at the empty space beside her in bed. She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest as she pushed her hair back from her face. She leaned over to the bedside table where her phone sat and picked it up, double blinking as she saw it was past 9am. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept past 9. She always had to get up with Kace, which suddenly made her panic.

She got out of bed, quickly putting some pyjamas on and rushing out of the bedroom door, looking in the kitchen and then eventually the living room where she saw Kace sitting with Punk quite content as they watched the TV.

She had automatically thought that Punk had just gone home through the night, but here he was.

"Morning." Punk smiled over to her as AJ folded her arms and walked further into the living room.

"Morning." AJ nodded, giving Kace a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to Punk, "I… I thought you'd left." She admitted truthfully.

"Yeah, I could see that as your burst through the door." He smirked a little, "I couldn't sleep. You were extremely distracting." He whispered to her and kissed her cheek as she smiled to herself, "I just got up and showered and… Kace was already up so we had some breakfast." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I haven't slept past 9 in five years." She told him truthfully as Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you sleep." He nodded, placing his hand on her thigh, "You ok?" He looked at her as she nodded.

For some reason, she felt all weak and teenage like. It really was a big step for them and AJ was glad that it happened when it had happened. She was glad it wasn't rushed, and boy was it a night she wanted to duplicate over and over again. She'd never been taken care of in that way before. She hadn't felt completely safe with anyone like she did with him. Although with Miles, she was convinced she loved him at the time, there was always a dangerous and cruel sense that came with him. But with Phil, everything just felt right and she finally felt like they were safe. Her and Kace.

"I'm fine." AJ smiled to him, "You?" She whispered as Punk just smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." Punk smiled, "Unfortunately I can't stick around for too long, I have that annoying thing called work to go to. I start at 12." He said as AJ frowned.

"I wish you could spend the day with us." AJ sighed, playing with his messy hair as he nodded.

"I do too." Punk said as Kace turned around and looked up at Punk.

"Do you have to go?" Kace asked, kneeling up on the couch so he was looking directly at Punk, "Can't you just stay for a little while longer?" He asked. He loved Punk's company. He of course loved his mother, but he'd never had that male bond with someone before and Punk was exactly it.

AJ smiled as she watched Kace. That little face got her at the best of times, but seeing him so fond of Punk, and seeing Punk so great with Kace also really made her heart warm. All she wanted was for her son to feel loved and have great people around him.

"I wish I could, buddy." Punk smiled, "I gotta go to work." He frowned, "You stay here and keep your mom company and I'll be back over tonight." He nodded, "That's a promise." He said as Kace smiled.

"And will you sleepover again?" Kace asked. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Punk had stayed over, he didn't of course know all the details, but he'd never been over so early before, so he only assumed.

"Kace." AJ hummed with a smile.

"What? He makes good breakfast." Kace informed his mother as Punk laughed a little.

"Your mom makes the rules." He said, "I'll stay if she lets me." He turned to AJ and smirked as she laughed and nodded.

"Let him stay." Kace smiled, "Please." He cheered as he rested his chin on Punk's shoulder.

"Ok. Ok." AJ smiled, "I guess if you prefer his breakfasts." She shrugged as Kace cheered.

"What can I say? My breakfasts are good." Punk smirked to AJ who just nodded, looking on as she saw Kace sit back down on the couch, leaning against Punk comfortably as she nodded. It was the first time she got a glimpse of what her future could be like. And for it to be so hopeful like this was a dream. She was just scared it would all come crashing down soon.

"When do you finish work?" AJ asked him.

"8." Punk said, "I'll be over just after that." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I already can't wait." She whispered as he smiled. He wasn't used to taking things slow, not the way he had with AJ, but he couldn't deny that it had worked in their favour, as last night was one of the best nights he'd spent with a woman. But… he knew that was because his feelings were tremendously strong for her.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day." Dean shook his head, sitting behind the counter at the comic store later that day after Punk had of course filled him in on everything that had happened, "My hangover is subsiding from my bursting happiness for you." Dean said as Punk just laughed.

"So you stayed out for one too many?" Punk asked.

"You know me." Dean shrugged, "I go wherever the party takes me." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"But you made sure Bonnie got home alright?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, she got a cab." Dean nodded, "She's the older one. You baby her too much." Dean grumbled.

"Because she's still my sister." Punk said, tagging some comics behind the counter. The store was normally quiet towards the end of the night which is when they'd get caught up with their stocking and pricing.

"So how was it then?" Dean asked as Punk turned to him.

"I'm not giving you details." Punk laughed.

"Oh, go on." Dean said.

"It was good, alright." Punk said, "I told her I loved her." Punk nodded.

"I really do hate you sometimes." Dean said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "I've been dating her for a few months. She's… She's different, Dean." Punk nodded.

"Wait… you really do love her?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Punk said, "I love being around her. She's like infectious. And at first, I thought I was gonna have to really pull it out the bag to hit it off with her son but… he's amazing too, and he's just… like a part of my life now. They both are." He nodded.

"Oh, you're in it deep, aren't you?" Dean chuckled as they heard the door chime open, both of them turning around as they saw Punk's foster mother, Alice walk in through the door. Dressed in fine clothing from head to toe, clutching her Gucci handbag, her curls bouncing on her shoulders as she walked over to the counter, "Did it get cold in here all of a sudden?" Dean stood up, whispering to Punk.

"Phillip." Alice nodded as Punk just stared across at her blankly, "Dean, be a sweetheart and give me a minute with my son." She said as Dean just nodded, patting Punk on the back and heading off into the back of the store.

"I'm busy." Punk said, "You know… I actually do work here. I don't sit at a computer desk pretending to be stressed out with non-existent work whilst ordering people around." He said as Alice just rolled her eyes.

"You're going to give yourself a nosebleed, Phil." Alice sighed as Punk just shook his head, "Kat came to our home last night. She was in a mess." She said as Punk just looked across at her with not much interest in what she had to say.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head, uninterested.

"She was hysterical. And she spilled a lot of home truths." She said, "I am… disgusted by how you behaved with her." She said, "Pushing her to get an abortion."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"And then you flash another woman off in front of her?" Alice spat, "You should be ashamed of yourself-"

"Wait… wait a minute… I didn't… she didn't have an abortion. She lost the baby." Punk said, "Did she tell you that I made her get an abortion?"

"Yes. She did." Alice said, "Your father is disgusted-"

"I didn't make her do anything. She lost the baby. She's lying to you, for what reason I don't know, I also don't care, but she lost the baby. I would never have made her do something like that."

"Then why was she so upset about it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I don't actually think it's any of your business, if I'm being honest." He said.

"That would have been my grandchild." Alice said, "How dare you… you make me out to be the monster all of the time." She spat, "Kat was… was good for you and she saw sense in you working with us-"

"You tainted her and now she's your bitch. That's why you feel you need to defend her." Punk said as Alice slapped him across the face hard as Punk stumbled back a little and pressed his hand against his cheek, "It's been a while." Punk nodded, looking across at her coldly.

"You may be old enough now to stick up for yourself, but don't forget what I am capable of." She hissed as Punk looked across at her. Had he cared about what she thought of him, he would have defended himself more. He knew he didn't force Kat into doing anything, and that they had lost their baby. He was disgusted that Kat was making up a lie like that, just to get the approval of his parents for a reason he did not know. But… it wasn't foreign to feel a flash of pain at the hands of his mother.

"Leave my store." Punk told her calmly as Alice backed away and left the store, slamming the door behind her as Punk sighed, placing his hand on his cheek and shaking his head.

* * *

"How was work?" AJ asked, later that night as she lay naked and on top of Punk who was equally naked and under the sheets with her. All she'd thought about all day was being back in this exact position with him. She felt like she was addicted to a drug now. Taking it the first time only made her want more and more.

"It was fine." He forced a smile as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Just fine?" She whispered as Punk nodded.

"Nothing exciting." Punk told her, "Haven't heard from Bonnie all day. Have you?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"No. I'll see her in the morning at work. I think today was her day off too." She said as Punk nodded, "Are you sure work was ok? You've been quiet since you got in." She admitted.

"Yeah, it was fine." Punk smiled, "Just tired, that's all." He said quietly as she nodded and sighed peacefully, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, me too." She said, feeling relaxed and at peace in his arms, falling asleep on him whilst Punk stayed awake, running his hand up and down her naked back as he thought about what had gone down with his mother at work earlier.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	26. Finding A Home

**Finding A Home**

* * *

"Morning." AJ said, "Or… afternoon I should say." She said as she watched Bonnie finally approach her in the café, even though they both started at the same time a few hours ago. The café was busy and they did have a lot of people to make breakfast for and make coffees for, but it wasn't like Bonnie to stay so quiet, normally she'd go by and crack a joke or two to her.

Bonnie just nodded to her whilst cleaning out the coffee filters as the breakfast rush died down a little.

"Is everything ok?" AJ asked her curiously, finding her to be oddly quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie forced a smile, turning around as AJ watched her, "How was the rest of your weekend?" She asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"It was good, yeah." AJ smiled to herself, "It got better from the party, that's for sure." She laughed a little.

"I saw you leave early. What happened?" Bonnie asked whilst stacking more coffee cups near the machine.

"I… I ran into Phil's ex or… more so she came to me. She said a bunch of mean shit and spilled her drink over me. I just wanted out." AJ shook her head.

"She's messed up." Bonnie shook her head as AJ looked towards her wrist which had a bruise all the way around it, sticking out to her now that she'd noticed.

"Hey, what did you do to your wrist?" AJ asked as Bonnie jumped slightly and covered her wrist as AJ raised a brow.

"Uh… I don't even know." Bonnie laughed it off, "I'm so heavy handed. I could have bumped it in the kitchen or… in here." She shook her head.

"Looks like a pretty precise bruise." AJ frowned a little as Bonnie just waved her hand.

"It's nothing." She said as AJ just nodded, "Seen my brother recently?" She asked, desperate to change the conversation topic as AJ just watched her. She didn't seem like her usual self. She was brief and on edge.

"Yeah. Well I spent most of the weekend with him." AJ said, "We actually… you know… we finally did it." AJ smirked to herself as Bonnie turned to her, "I'm so glad we waited and-"

"No offence, but… I don't really wanna know about my little brother's sex life." Bonnie said seriously as AJ just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't going to give you details but… I just thought I'd let you know." AJ shrugged, feeling stupid and embarrassed for telling her now, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, April. I'm fine." Bonnie said, "I'm taking my break. You can cover for just now." She said, untying her waist apron and walking off into the back as AJ folded her arms.

* * *

"She was so off with me all day." AJ said, later that night as she sat at the kitchen table with Punk, empty dinner plates around them whilst Kace finished his homework, "She didn't even say hi to me until almost noon." She sighed, wresting her head on her hand as Punk just shrugged.

"Maybe she was just having an off day." Punk said, "Can't be anything you've done. You didn't see her all weekend." He said.

"Do you think she's mad that I left the party?" AJ asked him.

"No, of course not. She's not mad at you. We all have days we'd rather not go to work, right?" Punk said, "Her hangover is probably still there from the party." He chuckled a little as AJ just smiled.

"She's just never been like that with me." AJ shook her head.

"It'll be fine." Punk nodded, "She'll be back to her normal self tomorrow. Just watch." He nodded as AJ just smiled.

"Mommy, is that right?" Kace asked, dropping his pencil and sliding his homework over to AJ who took a look at it. It was some spelling homework he had, and he always had to double check with his mom to make sure it was all right.

Punk smiled as he watched AJ check over the homework. He didn't think he'd be all that good at such normal living standards. Having a family. Sitting down to dinner every night instead of eating it on the couch. He was beginning to wonder what the future looked like and he really just hoped AJ and Kace were in it. He felt like he had to protect them now.

"Baby, you are so smart." AJ smiled as she flicked his chin playfully and rubbed his long hair playfully, "You're getting so good with your spelling." She said as Punk smiled.

"That's cause you read all your comics." Punk nodded, "Comics make you smart." He winked as Kace smiled.

"Do they really make you smart?" Kace smiled to him as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "So if anyone ever tells you it's lame to read comics, just know you're smarter than them." He shrugged as AJ smiled over to him.

"That doesn't mean you get to go around claiming you're smarter than everybody, though." AJ smiled to her son, playing with his hair whilst Punk just nodded to Kace and winked to him as the five-year-old laughed.

"What if I am smarter than everybody, mommy?" Kace questioned her as AJ laughed a little.

"Then I'll have raised a genius." AJ said, "Let's get your back packed for tomorrow. Where is it?" She asked, standing up.

"Uh, it's in the living room I think." Kace nodded as AJ left the kitchen to go collect his backpack, "Phil." Kace said as he swung his legs back and forth dangling off the chair.

"Yeah, buddy?" Punk turned to him.

"Are you my dad?" He wondered as Punk looked across at him, not having a clue what to say.

"Do you have gym tomorrow, Kace?" AJ asked, coming back into the kitchen as she opened up his backpack and started to pack it for the morning.

"No." Kace shook his head, continuing to look at Punk who just turned away. He had no idea what to say. It really was a simple question but the kid was just so innocent and he really didn't know what was the best thing to say. He was a big part of Kace's life now, and he was totally fine with that, in fact, a part of him loved having a good bond with him, but he just didn't know how to handle that type of question.

"And what do you want for lunch so I know what to make in the morning?" AJ asked as she put Kace's homework back in his bag.

"Just sandwiches." Kace told her, "No crusts." He said as AJ just nodded.

"If I give you a banana will you promise me you'll eat it?" She asked him whilst Punk sat in silence in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, mommy. I promise." Kace nodded.

"Ok, good boy." She smiled, kissing his head, "Why don't you go watch some TV before bath time?" She asked him as Kace just nodded, looking back over to Punk and then jumping off the chair to go off into the living room, "Now he is gonna protest to all the kids in his class about how much smarter he is than them just because he reads comics." She smiled as she sat back down at the table and looked over at Punk, noticing he wasn't really paying attention to her, "Hey." She said softly as Punk's eyes formed back over to her, "You ok?" She smiled.

"Yeah, well… he uh… he just asked me if I was his dad." Punk said, "Just when you were getting his bag there." He said, scratching the back of his neck as AJ nodded.

"What did you say?" AJ shook her head.

"Nothing. You came back and… I didn't know what to say to him." He told her truthfully, "What should I say?"

"What do you want to say?" AJ asked him. She knew Kace would no doubt have questions at one point, especially now since Punk was in his life. She had no intention of ever letting her son near his real father, but that didn't mean he would never have a father, not in her eyes.

"Well… I'm not his dad, am I?" Punk said, "But I'm here. He should know that much." He nodded, "You've never spoken to him about Miles, have you?"

"No. Never." AJ shook her head, "And I don't plan to." She said, "It's never came up until now. I guess you being around here and… he obviously hears kids at school talking about their dads. He's gotta wonder." She nodded.

"I just wanna be honest with him. That's the best thing, right?" Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Ok, I'm gonna go… I'm gonna go talk to him." He stood up as AJ nodded and smiled, watching him walk off into the living room. She loved that he was so patient and willing. He really was a father figure to Kace, a pretty damn good one, and she loved that he genuinely did care about him too.

Punk headed into the living room and took a seat beside Kace who was watching the TV, "Hey, kid." Punk said as Kace looked up at him, "I guess I never really got to answer your question, did I?" He said.

"No." Kace said as Punk nodded.

"I'm not your dad." Punk shook his head, "Your dad… well, it's better that he's away from you and your mom." He nodded, "But… I'm here for you, just like a dad. If you need anyone, at any time, I'm here for you, you and your mom." He nodded, "Truth is… I think your mom is really special." He said as Kace looked up at him, "And I wanna keep her and you safe."

"No one normally is nice to mommy." Kace said.

"What do you mean?" Punk said.

"Some peoples shout at her and hurted her." Kace said.

"I promise you, kid. No one is gonna hurt your mom or you ever." He said. He sometimes forgot how much hardship Kace had gone through, especially at such young age, as well as AJ, and really promised that he'd never let anything bad happen to them, he loved AJ like he'd never loved anyone before, and he loved Kace too, just as if he was his son. He didn't think those feelings could ever change.

"Are you gonna be around forever?" Kace asked him with a smile, "Because I like you." He nodded, "And you make mommy laugh." He said as Punk smiled.

"I'll be around. For as long as you need me." Punk said, "I care about your mom. I want her and you to be happy." He nodded.

"Mommy always says that if I'm happy then she's happy. And I'm happy." Kace said, "We've never stayed for so long at somewhere." He told him.

"I don't think you're gonna have to move again, kid. I got you here." Punk nodded, "You don't have to worry anymore."

He couldn't imagine how worried he would have been, especially at a young age, with so much moving, and seeing his mother fight for shelter and food. To be stable somewhere must have meant a lot, he knew it meant the world to AJ, and he only wanted to add more light into their lives. He really felt like he found his family with them.

"Can you stay and watch this show with me?" Kace asked, resting into Punk's side as Punk smiled and wrapped his arm around him.

"Of course." Punk smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I know it's still going slow but… someone is lurking in the shadows and the story will be building up soon. Also, more on what's going on with Bonnie and what Punk's foster parents are up to coming soon! Thanks for the reviews!**


	27. In Disguise

**In Disguise**

* * *

" _Bonnie." Punk whispered as he opened up his sister's room door in their new home. They'd been there for a few weeks and whilst his sister seemed to enjoy the luxuries and the fact the house was so big, they sometimes got lost, he was finding it hard._

" _Bonnie." Little Punk said, closing the door over and walking over to her double bed which she slept in all by herself. He was just seven years old, and the past few months had been traumatic, even for an adult, so for two children it had been awful._

" _Phil? What is it?" Bonnie eventually opened her eyes as she saw her little brother standing at her bedside, "Go back to sleep." She told him._

" _I don't wanna be by myself." Punk shook his head, "I'll-I'll sleep on the floor." He said, sitting down on the floor and laying down as Bonnie watched him._

" _There's space beside me." Bonnie said as Punk looked up at her, "But you can't always sleep in here." She said as Punk raced to his feet, stepping over her on the bed and sinking down under the covers, "Why can't you sleep?" She asked, turning around to face him._

" _I just don't like it here." Punk told her, "I don't like the man and woman."_

" _Why not?" Bonnie asked him as Punk just bit his tongue, he knew what would happen if he told her._

" _I just don't like them." Punk said childishly._

" _You have to give them a chance, Phil." Bonnie said as Punk just shook his head._

" _I miss mom." Punk whispered to her as Bonnie nodded._

" _I do too." Bonnie said, "But mom isn't here anymore." She said, "This is our home now." She nodded, "We've got a new mom and a… a dad too." She said, "We've never had a dad." She smiled._

" _I don't want a dad." Punk said, "And I just want my real mom. I don't like that lady."_

" _It'll just take a while to get used to." Bonnie said as Punk sighed._

" _I… I have friends at school… could I just stay with them?" Punk asked her._

" _No, Phil." Bonnie shook her head, "This is our home here." She nodded, "Mom wouldn't want you to be sad."_

" _Why did she have to leave? She never even said bye to us." Punk frowned, all seven years of him curling into the covers beside his sister._

" _I don't know." Bonnie shook her head, not having an answer for him, "At least we have each other." She whispered._

" _Can't we just run away?" Punk whispered._

" _No." Bonnie gasped dramatically, "This is our home now. We have to get used to it, ok? No more sleeping in my room." She shook her head._

" _But I don't like being on my own." He shook his head._

" _You have to be brave now." Bonnie said, she assumed he was just being childish and he didn't like sleeping alone._

" _I am brave." Punk said hastily, "Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked her._

" _Yeah, but don't hog the covers." She said, pulling the covers to her side more as Punk pulled them back._

* * *

"Can I get a coffee when you have a minute?" Punk asked, standing in the café as he asked his sister for a coffee, seeing as AJ was attending to a customer at a table.

"I'm busy, just give me a minute." Bonnie told him as Punk paused and looked around him at the non-existent line behind him, looking back at his sister.

"No rush." Punk just nodded casually, watching as AJ walked by him, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he smiled, "Hey." He said.

"Hi." AJ smiled, happy to see him, "What are you after?" She asked, travelling behind the counter.

"Just a coffee. I asked my sister but… I don't know, she seems like she's having a bit of a bad day." He said, loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you and your coffee." Bonnie spat, grabbing two mugs and placing them on a tray as she delivered them to a table.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Punk shook his head as he watched Bonnie walk off.

"She's been a little off today again." AJ whispered quietly, "She's barely speaking to me." She said, grabbing a cup and making his coffee the way he liked it, "I'm really starting to think I've done something." She said, "Or do you think it's us? Because we're actually sleeping together now?"

"I doubt my sex life is gonna have this much of an impact on her." Punk shook his head, "I'll go see her tonight." Punk said, "Might be something bothering her, and I know her well enough to know she won't tell anyone what's bothering her unless they force it out of her, so don't… don't think it's anything you've done." Punk nodded to her.

"Ok." AJ said, "Are you coming around for dinner later?" She asked him, finishing off his coffee.

"Yeah, if you want me too." Punk nodded, "I also promised Kace I'd bring him the new spider-man edition we got in today." He said as AJ smiled, "I'll come over once I've visited the wet mop over there." He nodded over to Bonnie.

"Hey, don't be mean." AJ said, placing the lid on the coffee cup and handing it over to him, "I'll see you later tonight then." She smiled as Punk nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips just as Bonnie walked back behind the counter, watching as AJ and Punk kissed, dumping her tray down loudly as AJ and Punk broke apart.

"See you later." Punk nodded, leaving the café as AJ turned to Bonnie.

"I'm taking my break." Bonnie said as AJ sighed, watching as Bonnie walked through to the back and out of sight.

* * *

After Punk had finished his shift at the comic store, he headed to Bonnie's house. He knew it wasn't like her to be so down and angry for no reason. He knew his sister well enough to know that she wouldn't talk about her problems unless he confronted her, and he was beginning to worry incase there was something wrong.

He knocked on her front door and waited for an answer as she eventually came to the door and opened it up slightly, looking through the gap in the door at him as Punk raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

"It's only me." He said as Bonnie opened up the door and let him in, quickly shutting it behind him and locking it as Punk watched her with confusion.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked him, walking into the living room where Punk followed after her.

"What? I can't come visit my sister?" He asked her.

"You don't usually unless you're after something." Bonnie shook her head, sitting back down on her couch where she had been lounging before answering the door.

"Well I'm not after anything." Punk said, sitting down on the chair across from her, "Actually, I'm here to make sure you're alright." He said as Bonnie looked over at him, "April says you've been off with her, and when I was at the café today, I could see what she meant." He nodded, "It's not like you to be so on edge." He said, "Is something bothering you?"

"No." Bonnie told him.

"You can talk to me, you know." Punk nodded.

"Oh, the way you always talk to me about things?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "There's nothing wrong. I've just been tired these past few days. That's it." She said, "It's nothing to do with you or April." She said.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong… wouldn't you?" He asked as Bonnie just nodded without looking him in the eye.

"You and April are getting pretty serious." Bonnie said, trying to change the conversation topic, hugging her knees which were folded up to her chest, making sure her sweater sleeves were over her wrists and hands.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk nodded, "I really care about her. Her and Kace. I saw Kat's true colours. She… apparently she went to Alice and Gerry's house after the party last week and she was crying, telling them that I made her get an abortion."

"What?" Bonnie spat angrily.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "The girl is messed up. She's tainted by those scumbags. Alice said that she's disgusted with me, like she even cares what I do."

"She came to see you?" Bonnie asked.

"At the comic store, yeah." Punk said, "She just basically said I should be ashamed of making her get an abortion and then flashing a new woman in front of her." Punk shook his head, "Kat is obviously telling them different stories." He shook his head, "Shows how stupid I was to trust her all that time when all along she was more interested in my parents." He shook his head.

"Forget about her." Bonnie shook her head, "She's mad that you've moved on to someone and you're not paying her attention anymore. The whole thing with mom and dad is just weird. I don't know what she wants from them if it's money or if it's just to piss you off. Maybe both." Bonnie shrugged, "But you're above all of that anyway." She nodded as Punk smiled. He made sure to leave out the fact that his mother slapped him.

"I don't even care." Punk said, "I just care about April. What I have with her I never had with Kat. Ever." Punk shook his head.

"Are you in love?" Bonnie teased as Punk just rolled his eyes, "I know she is. You're like a couple of teenagers. Makes me sick." Bonnie said as Punk laughed, "But… I really like April and… well she's been through a lot. She deserves someone like you." She nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm in deep." Punk admitted truthfully as Bonnie smiled. All she ever wanted was to see her little brother happy.

"How are you getting on with Kace?" Bonnie asked.

"Good." Punk nodded, "He asked me if I was his dad the other night but… me and AJ agreed that we just tell him the truth." He said, "He's like a part of my life now."

"Probably the closest thing to a dad he'll ever get." Bonnie nodded, "And you seem to be doing ok about it. AJ tells me you're great with him." She smiled.

"I try." Punk nodded, "it's not even forced. I thought I'd have to try really hard but it just comes to me. He's a great kid." He said as Bonnie smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy." Bonnie smiled to him as Punk nodded and looked over to her.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Am I what?" Bonnie asked.

"Happy?" Punk said as Bonnie looked over at him and nodded.

"I'm getting by." She shrugged with a smile, suddenly listening as there was a knock at the front door which caused her to immediately sit up with fright.

"I'll get it." Punk waved casually and stood up as Bonnie shook her head.

"No, it's fine." She said, almost tripping up over herself as Punk had already began making his way to the door, "Phil, it's fine. I can answer it myself." She pleaded desperately, following him out into the hall, her heart beating rapidly as she watched her brother open up the door, gasping and then exhaling once she saw it was the postman.

"What are you ordering?" Punk asked curiously, "My Christmas presents?" He teased as Bonnie just sighed to herself and signed for the parcel, taking it in as the post man walked off, "What?" Punk shook his head as he watched her dump the package on the staircase.

"Shouldn't you be going to see AJ now?" Bonnie asked, her heart still racing fast.

"Yeah, I did say I'd swing by for dinner. Her cooking is the bomb. You should come over one night." He said as Bonnie just nodded. She wasn't jealous of her brother, but she did think to herself why she was here, suffering again after so many years of freedom, and her brother had what seemed like a perfect life.

"We can arrange something soon." Bonnie just nodded, "Have a nice night, yeah?" She smiled to him as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, sensing that she wanted rid of him, "Remember, I'm here if you need me. Even if you're feeling down. We all have tough days." He said, kissing her head as Bonnie smiled. She did suffer from depression after her ex-boyfriend was imprisoned, and Punk found it hard to find ways to help her, he just wanted her to know he was here, he never once suspected that history was repeating itself and that she was in any sort of danger.

"I know." Bonnie smiled, "But I'm fine. You go enjoy your night." She said as he nodded, leaving the house as she closed the door over, locking the door and putting the latch on as she wandered back into the living room and collapsed down.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	28. Telling Someone

**Telling Someone**

* * *

Weeks had gone by and whilst AJ and Punk were comfortably enjoying the more intimate areas of their relationship, with most nights Punk staying over, as well as being there in the morning, and fitting in with Kace's routine, Bonnie wasn't doing so well.

She'd made sure she used her sick days for work wisely. Sometimes, she couldn't even get to her work, and she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone. She couldn't believe he was out of prison. How he'd just showed up in her life just like that. She wasn't prepared to relive all off what had happened before.

AJ had talked to Punk about Bonnie's behaviour as of late. How distant she had been and how quiet she was at the café. But Punk justified it as her just being down. Not that he ignored it. He pushed and pushed for Bonnie to talk to him, but she was good at pretending everything was alright, and he didn't think for once that she'd be in any sort of danger from her violent ex. He was out early from prison after all.

Punk had also tried to forget about his foster parents and Kat, who she appeared to be stringing along into all different false stories. The only reason he didn't care, was because he knew himself it wasn't true, and he felt way smarter and bigger to ignore them and carry on with his own life, which was actually pretty good at the moment.

"Ok, let's see." Punk nodded, sitting at the kitchen table with Kace who had just spent an hour after dinner writing his Christmas list out.

"I might change some things." Kace let him know, handing him over the letter as Punk looked at it with a smile. He'd been fitting into AJ and Kace's life and he felt like he was actually part of a family in a sense. He was at their apartment more than his own, and he took part in the school run, and dinner and bedtime, and he was beginning to lot of it. It wasn't stability he was used to, and any minute he spent around AJ and Kace, he loved.

"Let me see." AJ smiled, extending her hand as Punk handed her the letter and she gazed over it. She looked on at the three things that Kace had listed and she looked over at him as he sat so selflessly and unbothered. She knew most kids would write screeds and screeds of what they wanted, "You know…" AJ said, sitting the list back down and sliding it over to him, "I think because mommy has more pennies to send to santa this year, you could put some more down." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Really?" Kace raised his eyebrows.

Of course AJ had raised him in difficult situations, and sometimes she'd only have enough for a few presents, even if it meant she didn't eat for a few nights. But for the first time in a long time, they were stable, and she had a decent income, and she couldn't wait to give him more presents this year.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"Is it because we're not moving? You said one year that he only gets a few because he might not know where I am." Kace said as Punk just smiled sadly, looking over to AJ who nodded.

"Right, and we're not moving." She smiled to him, "And I have more money to send to him." She nodded, "So go on, write more things down." She said, brushing her hand through his hair as he picked his pen back up as AJ smiled, looking over to Punk who winked at her.

He'd been really great. She didn't feel alone and the fact that her feelings for him were real and strong, made it all the better. He was there for her and Kace, and he was so great with Kace, he didn't even know it. She just felt totally crazy for him, mostly because she felt safe and protected with him, and she hadn't felt like that in a long time.

AJ and Punk moved into the living room whilst Kace continued to write his Christmas list.

"I don't think I've ever known a humbler kid." Punk said truthfully, sitting down on the couch as AJ smiled and sat beside him.

"I guess he's never been used to… having a lot." She said, "I'm excited to be able to get a little more this Christmas." She smiled to herself, "He appreciates it because… well he knows what it's like not to have much." She shrugged.

"He's a good kid." Punk nodded, wrapping his arm around her as they sat comfortably with one another.

"I think he's really getting used to you just… being here now." AJ nodded, "I still don't want you to feel pressure into having to… take so much to do with him." She said, "I know it can be a lot sometimes." She said.

"Hey, I love him." Punk nodded, "He's part of my life, just like you." He nodded, "Nothing is an effort. I was just scared of messing it up at the start." He said.

"Well you're not messing anything up, believe me." AJ said, "Closest thing to a dad he's ever had." She nodded, "And I know he loves you being around." She smiled, resting her head into him. He was a safe place for her to be. She didn't feel like her life was on the run anymore, "Have you heard anymore from your foster parents?" AJ asked him.

"No. This is what they do. They'll kick off, try and turn everyone against me, and then ignore me for some time and then see me again and pretend everything is perfect." Punk shook his head, "They're fucked up and I feel like I'm the only one who can see it."

"What were they like when you were a kid? I mean, I know you spent most of your teenage years with your friends but… I mean when you just got there, what were they like?" She asked.

"They just weren't fun to be around." Punk said.

"Were they mean to you?" AJ asked. She always liked to edge her way in to see what he'd say. She found it odd that he had these strong hatred feelings for his foster parents when Bonnie couldn't find any reasons to hate them to that extent.

"They just weren't nice people." Punk said vaguely as AJ nodded.

"Just… ignore them." AJ looked up at him, "You don't have to be in their lives, and they don't have to be in yours." She smiled as he nodded, cupping her cheek softly, "I was thinking some… really bizarre thoughts today." She admitted, resting her head back down on his chest as he smiled a little.

"This doesn't sound promising." Punk laughed a little, "Can I ask what you were thinking?" He asked.

"Well… just hear me out." She nodded, "It's only me thinking out loud." She said, "But… what if you… what if you moved in with us?" She asked him, sitting up so she could see him better as he looked across at her, "I know it's an awful big step but… you're literally here every night. It's not like it's a big move, you're just down downstairs. And… well I like you being here." She shrugged as Punk sat up a little and clasped his hands, "It's too fast, isn't it?" AJ said as Punk just shook his head, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"No, you just beat me to asking." Punk nodded, "I think it's a good idea." He smiled, "Like you said, I'm here all the time anyway and… Kace is used to me being here and… I wanna come home to you." He nodded as she smiled to herself.

"Really?" AJ smiled. She thought it was a crazy idea but it was what she wanted and she wanted to let him know that was what she wanted. He was at the apartment almost every night, and they had been together for a while.

"Yeah. Why not?" Punk shrugged as she smiled excitedly, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he collapsed back against the couch and laughed. Things were happening fast, but it was a good fast, and they both knew how they felt about one another. It was just nice to know good things were happening, especially from where AJ stood.

* * *

Later that night, Bonnie was sat on her couch in her living room. She wasn't doing anything other than sitting waiting, day-dreaming of what it felt like to feel safe before. She barely came out of her house unless it was for work, which sometimes she wasn't even showing up to. And despite her little brothers pleads to talk to him, she found it impossible to ask for help.

She was sat on the couch, hugging her knees as she watched the minutes on the clock go by very slowly. Then, as soon as she heard a knock at the door, she burst into a fit of tears, silently crying into her hands as she heard a knock again.

She got up from the couch, drying her now wet cheeks and walking out into the hallway, unlocking the door and taking the chain off as she slowly opened the door. Someone from the outside looking in would question why she even opened the door, but he would have found a way in, even if it meant breaking down the door.

She slowly opened up the door, her eyes bloodshot and red as she looked up, her shoulders relaxing once she saw Dean standing with a hat on and a box in his hands.

"Uh… hi." Dean raised a brow, "Bad time?" He wondered, noticing that she had obviously been crying.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked him.

"Well you know I'm moving house and I said to Phil if he wanted some of these pots. He said no because he was thinking of asking AJ to move in with him and… you know, it's pots." He shrugged, "He said maybe ask you if you want any. They've never been used. My mom bought me then when I first moved in and-"

"I don't need pots, Dean." Bonnie sighed, wanting to cry even more as Dean looked across at her.

"Are you ok, Bonnie?" Dean had to ask.

"I'm fine." Bonnie nodded, it was getting harder to say that aloud.

"No offence or anything but… you don't like fine." Dean said, "Can I come in?" He asked her as Bonnie just nodded, opening up the door further and letting him in as he walked through and sat the cardboard box on the ground, making his way into the living room.

"I didn't know Phil was asking AJ to move in." Bonnie admitted, walking in after him to the living room.

"Yeah, well he said he's thinking about it. I mean, he's there every night anyway." Dean shrugged, folding his arms and looking over at her as she sat down on the couch, "He's been worried about you, you know."

"Why?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Well it's obvious you've not been your usual self." Dean said, "You need to talk to someone. I guarantee someone will understand how you're feeling." He nodded.

"I really doubt that." She said.

"So what's wrong then?" Dean asked, "I might be your little brother's jerk friend but… I got a set of ears. I can listen if you need to talk." He nodded, sitting down across from her, "You're upset about something. Clearly."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bonnie shook her head.

"Even if it helped you?" Dean asked her as she looked across at him and shook her head, "C'mon." Dean said, standing up and sitting over beside her, "Phil is worried about you."

"Danny is back." Bonnie took a breath as Dean looked at her, "He got… let out for good behaviour early." She shook her head, "He's been out for a few weeks."

"Bonnie, please don't tell me he's been here?" Dean shook his head as Bonnie looked across at him, "Bonnie." Dean sighed, suddenly identifying her and noticing she was wearing a sweater which covered over her arms and up to her neck, and long sweats.

"Please don't tell Phil." Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat as Dean looked across at her.

"Has he hurt you?" Dean asked her.

"I'm-I'm ok." Bonnie said.

"That's not what I asked." Dean said as Bonnie just looked across at him, not wanting to answer the question, "Bonnie, you need to report this. Look what happened last time. You almost died." Dean said, "I'm sure his probation rules were to stay the hell away from you and he's done the opposite of that. He'll go straight back to prison if you report it."

"No… No he said he'd hurt Phil if… if he knew that I'd gone to the police." Bonnie clung to his arm and shook her head.

"Yeah, and we all saw how a fight between him and Phil went down the last time. The guy is half blind." Dean said, "This can't go on. You can't just accept this is what he's doing to you." Dean shook his head.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie said quietly as Dean looked across at her and shook his head as she nodded to him.

"Is it his?" Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Bonnie whispered as Dean sighed.

"Phil needs to know about this." Dean said, "You need to call the police." Dean nodded.

"Can you… Can you just stay here tonight?" Bonnie asked him, "If he sees you here through the window he won't come. Please." Bonnie nodded desperately, hoping that for one night, she could sleep and feel safe.

"Ok." Dean nodded, looking out to the window and back to her, "But promise me, you'll go to the police. I'll even come with you." He said, "And Phil does need to know."

"I promise." Bonnie nodded, "I just… I need to just close my eyes." Bonnie said with exhaustion, sinking back onto the couch, using Dean's arm as a pillow as Dean sighed, turning over to the window and keeping his eyes focused there for anyone walking by. Her ex clearly had a death wish coming back, especially once Punk found out.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More from Bonnie's ex, we'll finally get to meet him soon. Punk finds out. More from their foster parents and… AJ's past is still lurking… REVIEW and let me know what you think. Thanks for following the story.**


	29. Nothing Has Changed

**Nothing Has Changed**

* * *

A few days had gone by, and whilst Dean was acting as a shield for Bonnie, residing on her couch every night to make sure the scumbag ex of hers didn't come looking for trouble, AJ and Punk had taken a few days off work to officiate moving in together. It wasn't a big move. Punk only had a few things and it wasn't like he had t travel far, he literally walked up the stairs.

Bonnie had begged Dean not to mention anything to her brother. She knew how he'd be and she didn't want him getting worried or angry about it. She did feel better with Dean knowing. Even although they weren't all that close, she still knew he was a good man, and she trusted him.

Dean was begging for her to at least go to the police if she wasn't going to tell Punk. He knew what Danny was capable of. He was around when it all happened the previous time and things got nasty. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He knew Punk would be destroyed. He would be destroyed anyway.

"Please don't give me that look." Bonnie said, looking across from Dean at the kitchen table. He'd brought some dinner for her and whilst he had already eaten his, Bonnie was finding it hard to stomach anything.

"What look?" Dean shook his head.

"The look of wanting me to go to the police or tell Phil." Bonnie sighed.

"Well, you promised me you would." Dean said, "And can't stay here forever. You need to… you need to be able to live your life, Bonnie. One word from you and they'll put him back in prison." Dean said, "I mean… I think you have all the evidence they need. You're… You're pregnant with his kid-"

"I know that." Bonnie snapped as Dean looked across at her, "What if he hurts Phil?" She asked, "That's what he said. He said any signs of me going to the cops, he'd hurt Phil."

"Bonnie, Phil isn't that seven-year-old little kid that you need to protect. Do you not remember what happened the last time he and Phil were in a room?" Dean asked.

"He could have friends." Bonnie said as Dean sighed.

"Well then maybe you should tell Phil so that he knows what's going on." Dean shrugged, "He's your brother. He has a right to know."

"He'll lose it." Bonnie shook her head, "And he's happy right now. For the first time in so long, he's happy with AJ. I don't wanna ruin that." She shook her head as Dean sighed to himself. He knew Bonnie was completely selfless when it came to her brother. She would always put him before herself and it had been that way since they were small children.

"He'd understand. He'd be there for you." Dean said, "This can't continue you like this." He shook his head.

"I know that." Bonnie sighed, running her hand through her dark brown hair.

"Why didn't you call the police right away?" Dean asked her, cracking open another beer.

"I… I guess I was in shock." Bonnie said, "He showed up the night of Hilary's party." Bonnie said, "He came in and I told him to leave me alone, that it would be easier for both of us. For me to live my life and for him to keep out of prison but… he just went for me." Bonnie shrugged, "Then he'd just show up every night. It was easier not to fight it. I learned that from last time."

"Bonnie, Jesus Christ." Dean said, "Do you have any idea what he's doing to you? To your health? To your body?" He said.

"I am aware, Dean." Bonnie said as Dean sighed.

"I'm not… I'm not giving you anymore time. Tomorrow morning, we're going to the station. I don't care if I have to drag you down there myself. This isn't gonna be your life." He said, "What… What are you gonna do about the baby?" He asked as Bonnie just shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm trying not to think about it." Bonnie said.

"If you want to… if you're not ready for… if there's-"

"Yeah, I know, I can get rid of it." Bonnie nodded.

"I can go with you if you don't wanna be alone." Dean nodded as Bonnie forced a small smile to him.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered, "But… I've not… I've not even thought about it."

"Well… if you want it to be discrete, I'm here." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you." Bonnie nodded.

"Now we're going to the station tomorrow. Ok?" He said as she just looked across at him, "Ok?" He repeated.

"Ok, yes." Bonnie nodded.

* * *

"That's the last box." Punk smiled, dusting his hands off as he dumped the last box from his apartment in the hallway, noticing AJ creep out of Kace's room quietly.

"Have you handed your keys in?" AJ asked him, walking towards him with a smile.

"I have." Punk nodded, "You are now officially stuck with me." He smirked as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his softly as he backed her up into the bedroom. Their bedroom.

AJ suddenly felt her home get homier with his things now permanently there. Opening up the closest and seeing his clothes there. It gave her butterflies and she never felt like her life had been this well kept together in a long time.

"Is Kace down?" Punk whispered against the kiss, pulling AJ's t-shirt from her anyway without listening to the reply as she smiled against the kiss.

"Mhm." AJ smiled, feeling him lift her up and place her in the centre of the bed as he fell down with her, holding her around the waist as the kiss continued to get more heated. Everything about their relationship she loved. The intimacy, the closeness, the honesty and the comfort. She felt like she'd found her family with him and there was no better place than in his arms.

AJ grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, parting from the kiss to pull it over his head as their lips locked straight back up with each other, clawing her nails at his shoulders and back whilst he kissed her and trailed the kiss down her neck.

"Phil." AJ whispered with a smile, "Baby, I want you so much." AJ said longingly as Punk smiled, undoing her bra and throwing it over onto the floor as he cupped her perky breasts and used his mouth on them.

He continued to tease her upper half whilst also tangling his hand down into her panties, feeling how wet she was and getting even harder.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Punk whispered in her ear as she rolled her head back.

"Only for you." She whispered back as he smiled, "I want you inside me." She told him as Punk smirked, undoing his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers, leaning back over her.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her as AJ looked up at him and smirked, sitting up and turning around on her hands and knees, swaying her hips from side to side in front of him as he looked on and groaned, stroking himself up and down.

He knelt behind her, slowly pulling down her shorts and panties from her, leaving them around her knees and placing his hand on her ass as she smiled.

She felt him tease her as he slid the tip of his length up and down her slit before pushing inside, causing her to groan and grab the sheets underneath her tightly, "Fuck." AJ gasped, "Oh, baby. You're so deep." AJ groaned with pleasure, lowering her body down whilst her rear end stayed up.

"You're so fucking tight." Punk whispered to himself, thrusting in and out of her tight walls whilst he watched her knuckles turn white as she grabbed the sheets around her.

* * *

They continued to celebrate Punk moving in for as long as the night lasted until finally, they both encouraged their last peaks, AJ straddling over him as she moved her hips up and down on him, his hands at her waist even though she needed no help what so ever in moving her hips.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered, massaging her clit whilst moving up and down, Punk watching her with desire. She was beautiful, and sensual and a little bit of a freak which he was down for.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, watching her as she came, her eyes closing as she bit her lip, tightening around him as her whole body tingled.

"Oh my God." AJ whispered, feeling her body so intense and light, feeling him continue to thrust up into her as she listened to him get close.

She then got off of him and slithered down his body, taking his length in her mouth to finish him off as he eventually found his release in her mouth, watching as she wiped her mouth and climbed back up his body to collapse on him as he smiled.

"I wish I could just stay here all day. All night." AJ whispered as he laughed and smiled, still finding their breaths as he nodded.

"Would be ideal, wouldn't it?" He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm really glad you moved in." AJ said, looking up, resting her chin on his chest as he looked down and smiled, "I've never been this happy with my life before and it's because of you." She nodded.

"It's not all me." Punk said, "You're the one who got this place and went out and got a job and gave your kid a stable place to stay. I'm just… I'm an added extra." He smiled, running his hand through her hair as she smiled to herself.

"You're more than that, Phil." AJ nodded, "I feel like… I feel like I can give a Kace a family here. Me, you, Bonnie, your friends." She said, "He's never had this before and… I wanted this for him. I always did." She said.

"I will be here for you and him. Always." Punk nodded, "I love you." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her nose as she smiled, leaning back up and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips as he ran his hand up her torso, enjoying the embrace when suddenly there was loud banging at the front door.

"What the fuck-" Punk shook his head as AJ got off of him and they both put some form of clothing on. AJ just grabbed the bath robe from the bathroom door and put it on whilst Punk slipped on his boxers and jeans, "Stay here." Punk told her, walking out of the room and down to the door, opening it up as he saw Alice standing. He relaxed his shoulders as the knock didn't match the character, or perhaps it did…

"Thought you'd be here." Alice nodded, walking on in.

"I didn't say you could come in." Punk spat whilst AJ made her way to the door of their bedroom and walked out into the hall, looking on at his foster mother walking down the hallway.

"I thought you'd be here with your whore." Alice looked across at AJ.

"Excuse me?" AJ spat, stepping into swing for Alice as Punk got in the middle.

"You have two seconds to get out of our apartment." Punk spat as Alice dropped her hand bag and took her coat off, dumping it on the box which had Punk had sat down earlier in the day, making her way down the hall and into the living room as Punk turned to AJ.

"Get her out." AJ spat, "Before I throw her out of the window." She said, already seeing that pretentious and catty side of his foster mother that he always talked about.

"Ok. Just stay here." Punk nodded, "I'll get rid of her." He assured her as AJ nodded, walking back into their bedroom and closing the door over as Punk charged down into the living room where Alice was looking around.

"It's small but it's cute." Alice shrugged.

"You need to leave." Punk spat, "Don't ever think that you can come here and talk to my girlfriend like that." He spat.

"Girlfriend? Oh, honey I thought you were just using her for sex." Alice said, "You know, like you did with Kat."

"I cared about Kat." Punk spat, "And what… what does it have to do with you anyway? My life is none of your business."

"I just wanted you to know that Kat is doing better. Not that you've cared to ask."

"She was the one that was going behind my back." Punk spat, "She's lying to you and no doubt you're lying to her. Which makes you both perfect for one another." He said.

"You made her abort your baby. I always knew you were sick in the head." She spat.

"I didn't make her do anything. She lost the baby. She is lying to you." Punk said, "We found out about her being pregnant and then two days later she lost it. So don't… don't come here and act like you know what happened. She's playing you for your money just like everyone else around you does." Punk spat as Alice folded her arms, "You think you got friends? No. You don't. Those people use you for money. And the reason you hate me is because I could not care less about how much money you have." He said.

"You'd never speak to your father like this." Alice spat, taking offence.

"Yeah, well he didn't try and drown me in a bath when I was seven." Punk hissed as Alice looked across at him, turning away and looking at the ground, "Just get out." He nodded, "Now."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alice spat, "You've hurt that girl enough. I won't let your words hurt me." She warned, pushing by him as Punk shook his head, listening as the door opened and closed over, shaking his head and running his hand over his face as he made his way back to the bedroom, only being stopped in his tracks in the hall where AJ stood, looking up at him, having heard the full thing like he purposely didn't want.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	30. Keeping A Promise

**Keeping A Promise**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" AJ shook her head, walking into the living room with Punk just after Alice had stormed out.

"How much of that did you hear?" Punk asked her.

"All of it." AJ narrowed her eyes at him, "Is… Is that true?" She asked, "Did she… Did she really try and-"

"Yes." Punk said, "She thinks I don't remember and she knows that if I told anyone she could just say I was young and I hated her." He nodded.

"Phil, why didn't you tell me?" AJ shook her head, "That is… that is awful. Why would she want to… God, why would she want to hurt you? Never mind kill you." AJ said.

"They never wanted me." Punk said, "They wanted Bonnie, and foster care told them that it was more ideal if we were kept together, especially since we'd been through a traumatic thing." He said, "My foster dad convinced Alice to take us both. Their plan was to just ignore me and use me for their business." He said, "But Alice would pull stunts around the house to… to try and hurt me… even if it looked accidental." He said, "One time… she just… she just lost it. I was in the bath. She told me to lie down so she could rinse the shampoo out my hair, so I did and… she… she held me under." Punk nodded as AJ placed her hand over her mouth, "For a long time actually. She got distracted and she let go." He said.

"Why didn't you say to anyone then?" AJ shook her head, "She tried to kill you."

"She told me not to and… she scared me." Punk admitted, "After that, she just transitioned into hurting me. She'd accidentally spill boiling water over me. She'd lock me in my room sometimes. Trip me up on the stairs." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"Why didn't Bonnie notice what was going on?" AJ shook her head, "Why didn't anyone notice?"

"Well our foster dad was always working and if he was home, Alice would act a saint. And Bonnie… she loved it there, she thought it was a home and I didn't want to ruin that for her. As we got older, I became quieter, and then I started to just… not come home." He nodded.

"Phil, this is… this is horrible." AJ said, "She abused you. She tortured you." She said, placing her hands on his arms, "You… You should have said to someone. Anyone." She said, "Does anyone know?"

"No… well, you do now." Punk nodded.

"Why wouldn't you say to me before?" AJ asked.

"Because it's nothing something I enjoy talking about. I've blocked that part of my life out. It's why I can't stand my foster parents. Everyone sees them and falls in love with them. Their kind, and sweet, and funny and welcoming." Punk shrugged, "But I know who they are. I know what they're like and they're evil." He nodded.

"You must have been so scared." AJ shook her head, leaning in and wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I got over it. They're worthless." Punk said, "And no one sees it but me."

"I see it." AJ whispered, looking up at him, "And you… you are so much better than them. So much kinder." She said, "And they never deserved you." She nodded as he smiled down at her.

"I didn't not tell you because I didn't trust you. I just like to forget about it as much as I can. I would never want Bonnie to know because I'd know she'd beat herself up about it. Thinking she could have done something." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"You know you can always trust me with anything." AJ said, "She is not worth your time, and she is… she is obviously deeply troubled to have… held you under water and wanted you to die." AJ said as Punk looked down.

She tilted his chin up from looking down and looked up at him, "Forget about her." She nodded, "She'll get what she deserves one day." She said, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips. She didn't want to force him into talking to her about it. She saw it was clearly a part of his life he didn't like to look back on, and she didn't want to be pushy and beg him to open up. So far, she got the gist of what had happened and he was undeserving of everything. He couldn't have gotten much more innocent than a seven-year-old boy who had just lost his real mother. For Alice to inflict more pain, more so mental pain onto him, angered her. She knew the best thing she could do right now, was be there for him.

* * *

"You alright?" Dean asked the next day, sitting beside Bonnie in a room in the police station after she had informed an officer all about Danny and how he had been harassing her and abusing her again since he was released a few weeks, going on months, ago.

She was nervous and she was scared, and not herself at all. She didn't want to be that weak person again. She knew how it felt to be shrunk down time and time again, and she couldn't stand it any longer. With the encouragement from Dean, she was glad she had come to the police station to report Danny.

"I'm ok." Bonnie nodded, turning to Dean and smiling a little, "I just don't know what they'll do now." She admitted.

"The main thing is, they know, and they'll get him. Since he's still on his probation, he'll go straight back to prison. You have nothing to worry about." Dean nodded as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Bonnie." The officer she had spoken to came back into the room, officer Daniels, "Would it be ok if I asked you to come with me so we can… take pictures of the evidence that he's abused you again." He said as Bonnie gulped and turned to Dean.

"Can't you just… look at them here?" Dean shrugged as Bonnie turned back to the officer.

"As much as it would be easier, we need the evidence on print and… we need the evidence from everywhere." He emphasised as Dean sighed, turning to Bonnie who just nodded, "We have two female nurses just down the hallway. They won't make you feel uncomfortable and if you need to stop at any point, you just let them know." Officer Daniels said as Bonnie just nodded.

"Ok." Bonnie whispered, "Can he come?" Bonnie asked on behalf of Dean as Dean turned to her and gulped.

She remembered the previous time doing this, and how alone she felt whilst they took pictures of her body.

"Yeah." Officer Daniels nodded, "Whatever works for you." He said as Bonnie turned to Dean who just gulped and nodded, "I'll show you the way." He said as Bonnie stood up and headed off out of the room as Dean followed, running his hand over his hair.

He wasn't sure if it was all that appropriate for him to be around Bonnie at this time. He was only just a friend, trying to be there for her, but if it made her feel better then he wasn't going to disagree. He wanted this to be as easy as possible for her.

"Just through here." Officer Daniels said, opening up a door to the small infirmary room was.

Dean walked on in and stood over at the side whilst the door closed over and the nurses in the room helped Bonnie into the gown. He watched as each minute went by, looking on as Bonnie pulled a different section of the gown away to expose her bruising and marks which were photographed. He couldn't believe how incredibly brave she was being, and every now and then, she'd look over to him, to keep herself steady, and he'd smile, to make sure she knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was at work closing up the comic shop, being the last person in the shop. He was super glad that AJ hadn't made such a big deal about the revelation of his foster mother's real side. The last thing he wanted was to sit down and think back to everything that had happened. It was a part of his life he had kept completely hidden from absolutely everyone. Not even his closest friends whom he lived with in the past knew.

She wasn't tiptoeing around him either which was great. She was comforting and she was letting him know that she was here, whenever he did want to talk about it, which was something he hadn't had all this time. He couldn't have asked for a better woman to have by his side, and even though he never thought it was possible, he believed his love for her was growing even stronger by how well she'd approached the revelation. There was a level of understanding between them both which he knew he wouldn't find anywhere else.

He was filling up the shelves in the shop, having closed the store around half an hour ago, already excited to get home to AJ and Kace, dreaming of sinking down into bed with her, kissing her and forgetting about the world with her, when he was brought out of his thoughts.

He turned around after hearing the chime of the front door, "We're closed." He said, looking over at the two figures who had entered the shop with their hoods up, getting a little apprehensive as he watched them stand still for a second, "Hey! We're closed." Punk informed them again as he watched them approach him closer and closer, dropping the comic he was holding on the floor, thanking himself lucky he had locked the cash up for the night as he assumed these were two angry burglars. They'd had them before.

He swung for the first male but very quickly they had the one up on him, punching and kicking him until blood stained the carpet flooring. His blood. And he couldn't find any energy to fight back.

* * *

"I wanted to… thank you for today." Bonnie nodded, standing in her living room with Dean, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I just remembered last time and how I wished I had someone in that room with me." She said.

"Hey, I told you I would be there for you." Dean smiled to her, "Do you feel a little better no that they're on his case?" Dean asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Bonnie said, "I guess I should have went sooner." She shook her head.

"Hey, you were scared and alone." Dean said, "It's done now." He nodded as she smiled, "Anything else you need, I'm here." He assured her as she smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly as Dean stiffened a little and looked down at her.

He didn't know this side of her existed. For as long as he remembered, he just knew her as Phil's older, hot, feisty sister. He'd never saw this sweet and vulnerable side of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, causing him to smile. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, staring at one another as time seemed to stand still.

They were then taken out of their trances at the sound of something going through the door. They both made their way out to the hallway where a letter seemed to have been slid through the door.

Bonnie knelt down and picked it up, standing up straight and facing Dean as she read the letter with teary eyes.

"I told you not to go to the police." Bonnie read out, showing the letter to Dean who noticed there was blood on the letter.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	31. Start A War

**Start A War**

* * *

"Phil, there are some leftovers in the kitchen." AJ called out once she heard the door of the apartment open and close, sitting on the sofa with Kace curled into her, playing with his messy hair whilst they tuned into the programmes he watched before bed.

She listened as the footsteps headed straight through to the kitchen and frowned. Normally he came in and said hello if he had been working late.

"I'll be back in a minute." AJ told Kace, standing up from the sofa and leaving the living room, walking through to the kitchen where she saw Punk standing with his back to her, leaning over the sink, "Phil?" AJ shook her head, sensing that something was wrong. The least he would normally do was shout hello, "Are you ok?" She asked, watching as he slowly turned around, gasping to herself as she looked on at his cut and bruised face, his own dried in blood on his hands and t-shirt which was ripped a little, "Phil." AJ gasped, rushing over to him and shaking her head with so much confusion.

"I'm fine." Punk assured her, spitting more blood into the sink as AJ shook her head.

"No. No you're not ok." AJ shook her head, "Sit down." She demanded, pulling out the kitchen chair and guiding him over as he collapsed down, "What-What the hell happened?" She said, grabbing the first aid kit out from the top shelf, which was normally in use for Kace's skint knees whenever he'd fall at school.

"Just some guys jumped me in the shop." Punk said, "It happens."

"This does not look like guys who were just after money… look at your face." She shook her head, opening up the wipes and beginning to wipe his cuts as he flinched a little, "It's ok." She nodded as he sighed.

"I couldn't see their faces. Normally I would have put the shutters down but I'd literally just turned the closed sign. I was finishing up some stock and then I was gonna leave. They came in and I told them the shop was closed but they just came for me." Punk shook his head, as much as he wanted to tell himself that the two men were after money, he couldn't help notice how the attack seemed to have been carried out with hatred.

"Phil, this is really bad." AJ said, "We need to contact the police right away." She nodded. She hated seeing him like this. It scared her, and although she knew it was no doubt just a robbery gone wrong, it scared her, and took her back to her old life of cleaning up blood.

"I will in the morning." Punk nodded.

"No. Now." AJ said, "These things can't wait." She said, "I'm cleaning you up and then you're phoning." She said, gently cleaning his cuts and wiping the blood from his face and hands, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, lifting up his t-shirt and turning to show her his side where deep purple bruising was forming where the two men had repeatedly kicked, "Think I got a few broke ribs." He nodded, nevertheless, not phased by the attack it seemed.

"Oh my God." AJ sighed, grazing her hand over the bruise, "Who would want to do this?"

"A lot of people." Punk chuckled to himself, leaning back against the chair, noticing out the corner of his eye as Kace stood at the door staring over at him. Punk nodded to AJ who turned around immediately and sighed.

"Kace, baby go back into the living room." AJ nodded, "Go on." She asked.

"I'm alright, kid." Punk winked to him as Kace stared at him, "I'll come put you to bed soon, yeah?" He smiled as Kace just nodded, backing away and going back into the living room.

"He knows you're hurt." AJ sighed, throwing the bloody wipes in the trash.

"Well… it's hard to miss it." Punk pointed to his face as AJ just shook her head.

"Did they take money, I assume?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, looking up at her wearily as she folded her arms.

"That's not good." AJ said.

"Yes, it is. My boss would have killed me." Punk said.

"No, Phil. It's not. That means their aim was to just hurt you." AJ shook her head, "You definitely didn't see their faces?"

"No." Punk said as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, both of them jumping suddenly as there was a loud knock at the front door. Punk immediately stood up to go answer it but AJ placed her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"No." AJ said, "Stay here." She warned as Punk gulped, watching her leave the kitchen, listening closely.

AJ walked down the hallway and opened up the front door, relaxing a little when she saw Bonnie and Dean standing, looking rather frantic.

"Is Phil home?" Bonnie asked immediately, walking into the apartment, "Is he here?" She asked.

"He's in the kitchen." AJ shook her head, shutting the door over once they had come in as Bonnie rushed into the kitchen, pausing at the doorway as she looked on at her little brother.

"Oh my God." Bonnie shook her head as Dean looked over her shoulder and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Punk stood up with confusion as Bonnie and Dean walked further into the kitchen with AJ included.

"Who did this to you?" Bonnie asked him foolishly.

"I didn't see." Punk said, wondering why they both seemed not shocked at all to see him so bloody and bruised, "Why are you both here?" He asked them as AJ stood leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Tell him." Dean placed his hands on his hips, nodding to Bonnie as Punk raised a brow.

"Tell me what?" Punk asked as AJ looked over at Bonnie.

"This is all my fault." Bonnie shook her head, placing her hand over her mouth as she looked on at her brother.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Punk asked, wondering why he seemed so in the dark all of a sudden.

"Do you know who did this to him?" AJ asked, gathering that Bonnie and Dean knew this was going to happen, curious as to what was going on.

"Danny came back." Bonnie said as Punk tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her, "A few months ago now."

"What?" Punk hissed.

"I thought he'd go away. I didn't want to tell you because I knew what would happen and you've been so happy here with AJ, I didn't want to… ruin anything." Bonnie said as Punk glared across at her, not mad at her but more so the situation, "I only told Dean a week ago and… and we went to the police today. But Danny told me if I did then… then he'd hurt you." Bonnie said.

"You're telling me this now?!" Punk yelled loudly as AJ jumped a little.

"I wanted to deal with it on my own. I didn't want to involve you for this exact reason." She said, "I promised I would tell you once I'd told the police and once they'd gotten him." She nodded.

"Why did you wait months to tell anyone? Just like last time? Were you… were you waiting on him killing you this time? Why is he even out of prison, Bonnie?!" Punk shouted.

"Calm down." AJ whispered.

"I don't know." Bonnie shook her head, "Good behaviour, I guess." She said, "I thought with his probation he'd be weary and he'd not be as bad."

"Is that why you weren't going to work? Or talking to me?" Punk asked her as she just looked down at the ground as Punk walked closer to her, taking her hand and pushing her long sleeves up, noticing the bruises on them as he shook his head.

"We need to report this to the police." AJ shook her head.

"Tell him everything." Dean nodded to Bonnie as Punk backed up and shook his head.

"What else is there?" Punk said as Bonnie just shook her head.

"Nothing. That's it." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie." Dean shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." Punk warned her as she gulped and looked down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie said, continuing to look at the ground as Punk backed away, feeling his legs go weak as AJ gasped into herself.

"With… With his-"

"Yes." Bonnie said as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "I'm figuring it out." She said, looking up at him as Punk just shook his head.

"I can't believe you've not said anything. After everything that happened last time." He said, "And now you're having his kid." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, let's just calm down." AJ nodded, "We can sit down and talk, right? We don't need to shout."

"I'm not talking." Punk spat, walking by them as Bonnie followed him out to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked him.

"I'm going to find that bastard." Punk spat, "I'm gonna kill him." He swung the door open as it banged against the wall.

"Phil." Bonnie tried to call him back but he'd left the apartment.

"I'll go after him." Dean said as he rushed by Bonnie and out of the door as Bonnie sighed, placing her hand on her forehead as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Hey." AJ said softly, creeping out of the kitchen as Bonnie turned to her.

"This is all my fault, AJ." Bonnie shook her head.

"No." AJ said, "No it is not." She said forcefully, placing her hands on Bonnie's arms, "None of this is your fault." She assured her, "C'mon, I'll make you a hot chocolate." AJ nodded, rubbing Bonnie's back and guiding her back into the kitchen, heading back out to close the apartment door over.

* * *

"C'mon, man. You don't know where the hell he's gonna be, and he could have a lot more friends." Dean said, catching up with Punk as they stood outside the comic store.

"He must be around here." Punk said, looking around, feeling everything spinning, "He has to be."

"He could be anywhere. We don't even know if it was him who attacked you or if it was two other people." Dean said, "Bonnie needs you and you need to sit down and rest."

"I promised her he'd never hurt her again." Punk shook his head, placing his hands behind his head and kicking the shutters on the comic store, "He's been abusing her and… and raping her this entire time whilst I've been oblivious." He said.

"How were you supposed to know?" Dean said, "It's not your fault. She's safe. That's the main thing, right?"

"I promised he'd never touch her again. I promised her that day he was put in prison that I'd be dead before he touched her again." He shook his head, "What kind of a brother even am I?"

"A damn good one." Dean said, "She just didn't want to worry you. She said she's never seen you this happy before-"

"That doesn't matter! She needed to tell me so I could help her. I-I could have done something quicker."

"We all could have but we can't read minds or see through closed doors, alright?" Dean said, "You're no use to anyone like this. Bonnie needs you. Your comfort. Not your desire to kill."

"She's gonna have his kid." Punk spat with disgust.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. She just needs her friends and family." Dean nodded, "Like many of us, she thought she could deal with it on her own. Now we need to be there for her." He said as Punk sighed, trying to take deep breaths, placing his hands on his hips as he paced around, "You're no use to her out here."

"I'll kill him." Punk nodded, "I will."

"That's not gonna help anything." Dean said, "C'mon." Dean patted him on the back, "Let's just go home, you can talk to her, I'm sure she'd rather that than worrying about you out here. That goes for AJ included." Dean said as Punk just sighed, his eyes and entire face for that matter, nipping.

He just nodded and sighed, "Ok." Punk said.

"Ok." Dean nodded, patting him on the back as they began to walk back down the street to the apartment.

* * *

"It's all done." Alice smiled, sitting at the top of the long dinner table, facing her husband who was at the other end of the long table, sitting in the dining hall with nothing but the large fire to light the room up, "She's gone to the police." She smiled, topping her glass of wine up as Gerry clasped his hands and looked at her.

"You and your inside information." Gerry smirked, "Never gets old." He raised his glass of wine as Alice raised hers in sync.

"Money can't buy happiness but it can buy evil, my dear." She smirked, her lipstick marking the tall, slim wine glass as she took a small sip on the dry liquid.

"Two children. We gave them the world." Gerry said, standing up as Alice watched him, "We gave them shelter, warmth, love, food, the promise of a good life and they chose against us." He said.

"They chose comic stores and coffee shops." Alice laughed, "Abusive men and whore women." She said.

"They could have had it all." Gerry nodded, lifting the frame from the fire place mantel which held a photo of Punk and Bonnie when they were just little, when they had only just come to live with them.

"They are not our children." Alice said, "They are not what we created."

"No." Gerry agreed, opening up the picture frame and taking the picture out as he looked at it, "Getting that ghost out of prison was just the beginning. We will tear down everything around them until they are the last people standing." Gerry spat, "And they'll wish they gave into us. They will." He nodded as Alice stood up and slowly walked towards him holding her glass of wine, her heels clicking on the rich wooden floor, "And then they'll burn." Gerry spat, crumpling up the picture and throwing it in the fire as Alice watched it.

She took a sip of her wine and spat it out over the fire as it hissed and crackled, burning the picture of Punk and Bonnie into nothing but ash.


	32. Team

**Team**

* * *

"Where is April?" Punk asked, getting back home with Dean as he headed into the kitchen where Bonnie was sitting.

"She's putting Kace to bed." Bonnie said, thankful to see them both back in one piece, "You shouldn't be out running around like a lunatic." She told him as Punk pulled a chair out and collapsed down on it whilst Dean did the same.

"How long?" Punk asked, calming down a little, knowing that the last thing his sister really needed was him yelling at her and getting angry.

"Few months." Bonnie said, "The night of Hilary's party. I went home and he showed up. Knocked on my door. Told me he was home." She shook her head.

"The night I told you and Seth to make sure she got home ok?" Punk turned to Dean.

"Hey, this is not his fault." Bonnie warned, "He was coming anyway. No matter if someone walked me home or not." She said, "And I am a big girl. I didn't need walked home." Bonnie said as Punk just sighed, running his hand over his face, "I think I was in shock for the most part. I didn't thin he could even get out so soon, let alone come straight to me." She said.

"He's got a death wish." Punk said, "Is he still half blind?" He asked.

"Sort of." Bonnie said, "I didn't really get the chance to ask him about his health." She said.

"Bonnie, why didn't you just tell me the second he came? Why did you stay and suffer in silence?"

"Because you were happy here and I didn't want to bring you down. I knew you'd only get angry and worried and I… I didn't want to do that to you again."

"You're my sister." Punk said, "He could have… anything could have happened to you." He said.

"This time I just didn't fight it. It was easier. Last time I would fight back. But I think… I think that was what he enjoyed. He enjoyed seeing me struggle so… this time I just… I just gave up." She said, "He wasn't as violent."

"That's ok then." Punk nodded sarcastically and shook his head, "Does he know about the baby?" He asked her.

"No." Bonnie shook her head, "And I don't want him to know." She said.

"What are you gonna do?" Punk asked her, "How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks." Bonnie said, "I don't know yet. I haven't… I haven't really thought about it."

"So the police know? You went to them?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did." Bonnie nodded, "This morning. Dean came with me." She said as Punk turned to Dean and nodded, "They done what they did last year. Asked questions. Took pictures. And… because of his records, they're taking it pretty seriously. Going straight after him as far as I know." She said, "Which is why it's not necessary for you to go out there all guns blazing trying to get the one up. Just… let the police take him away." She said, as far as she was concerned she just wanted the man out of her life again.

"You'll need to tell the police that there was attack against you." Dean nodded to Punk, "And we'll need to show them the letter that was sent to you." He nodded to Bonnie, "More evidence, the better." He said as Punk nodded.

"How could he have gotten out, though? Good behaviour applies within the last year of the sentence. He must have been like… two or three years out, at least." Punk said as Bonnie just shrugged.

"I don't know." Bonnie said exhaustedly, "And I don't care." She sighed, "I just want him gone." She said as Punk nodded, looking across at her, knowing how destroyed she was, more so on the inside this time, and it killed him.

"You can stay here if you want." Punk nodded, "To be honest, it'd make me feel a whole lot better if you did." He said as Bonnie just shook her head.

"No, this is your home. I'm not intruding." She said.

"It's not intruding." Punk said, "Just until it's over." Punk said, "AJ won't mind." He said as Bonnie just nodded.

"Ok." Bonnie said quietly just as AJ walked back into the kitchen after putting Kace down to sleep.

"Calm yet?" AJ asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he nodded, "It's men like him that won't reactions like this." She said, "I wouldn't give him the time of day." She nodded.

"No." Punk agreed, "Bonnie is gonna stay here for a little while. Until it blows over." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"As long as you need." AJ nodded to Bonnie who just smiled softly, "I'll go fix the spare bedroom." She said, leaving the kitchen as Punk watched her and smiled.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Bonnie said.

"No one feels sorry for you." Dean said, "We're not belittling you. But… what he's done isn't right and especially after last time." He said, "We just wanna be here for you."

"I should have protected you." Punk sighed to himself.

"I protect you. You're the little one." Bonnie said.

"We're not kids." Punk said, "Anyone hurts you, I'm supposed to be there and it's… it's been months."

"That's on me for not telling you. Which I done because I wanted to protect you and… I didn't want to rain on your parade." She said.

"Look, we're all tired." Dean said, "You're sore and beaten up." He pointed to Punk, "And you've had a long day at the station." He nodded to Bonnie, "I think it's best we all just hit the hay and wait for the police to do their jobs. I think we all know what happens when we take matters into our own hands." He said, "It'll blow over." He nodded as Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Punk nodded tiredly.

"I'm gonna go." Dean stood up, "I'm opening up tomorrow. But I'll come around later, see what's up." He nodded to them both, particularly Bonnie who nodded to him.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled as Dean left the kitchen and left the apartment.

"Do you hate me?" Bonnie asked, looking over at her brother who just sighed.

"Bonnie, c'mon." Punk sighed, "Of course I don't hate you. I love you." He said, "This is killing me. How he… how he takes joy in this. Hurting you like this. And the fact he… he can still say with a straight face that he cares about you." He shook his head.

"He's not wired up properly." Bonnie said.

"I'll say." Punk scoffed, "How do you feel about the baby? How long have you known?" He asked.

"Around two weeks now." Bonnie said, "I don't know how to feel. I couldn't imagine… getting rid of it. I know what you went through and how difficult that was but… is it just gonna be a reminder of… him?" She spat, "And what he did?"

"It's your decision. Completely. I will be there for you whatever it is you want to do. And I'll make sure that he isn't." He nodded as Bonnie smiled whilst AJ walked back into the kitchen.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay." She nodded to them both, "Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked.

"No, of course not." AJ said, "The shower is in our bathroom in our room." She nodded, "Just across." She smiled as Bonnie stood up and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, leaving the kitchen to go across for a shower.

AJ turned to Punk and sighed, "Hey." She whispered, walking over to him and sitting down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "How you feeling?" She asked him, kissing the side of his head as he just sighed as a response, "This will… this will blow over. Main thing is she's ok, right? She's safe here and the police know now." She said, "You are way better use to her here and comforting her rather than out there trying to look for him." She nodded, "Don't waste your time with him."

"I just wish she'd told me sooner." Punk nodded.

"She was scared. And… she's the only one who finds it hard to tell her sibling things." She said as he looked at her.

"C'mon, now isn't the time for that." Punk said softly.

"I'm just saying. Don't go off on her for not telling you things when you… you have some pretty dark home truths that she doesn't know either." She said, kissing his cheek, "We all… we all come out with things in different times, different ways." She nodded, "Took me a long time to tell you what had gone on with me."

"I know." Punk nodded, "It's just because it's happened before, you know?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I know." She said, "But we're here for her, right? And she's ok." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk sighed.

"I think we could all use an early night tonight." She told him, playing with the bottom of his slicked hair, kissing the bruises on his face as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"How do I look?" Alice asked, brushing her tight dress down as she was on her way to answer the door to their large home.

"Gorgeous, as always." Gerry smiled as Alice smirked, walking through the grand hall and down to the large wooden doors, turning the handle and pulling it open, watching as their awaited guest turned around slowly and smiled.

"You must be-"

"Miles." Miles smirked, extending his hand as Alice nodded, shaking his hand.

"Please, do come in." Alice nodded, watching as the man walked into the house, looking around and nodding.

"This is a wonderful house." Miles nodded as Gerry walked in from the sitting area, "You must be Gerry?"

"Indeed." Gerry smiled, "Miles, isn't it?" He said, shaking the young man's hand as Miles nodded.

"That's me." Miles smiled, "I want to thank you for contacting me." He nodded, following them into the sitting area.

"Oh, no. Thank you for coming." Alice smiled, "Can we get you a drink?" She asked.

"I'm alright. I have the car." Miles said, "I gotta say, I'm a little surprised that such elegance like you two are wanting the help of someone… well someone like me." He admitted.

"Our interests match up." Alice said, "Let's just say that." She said as Miles nodded.

"So let me guess, we accumulate something up where we both get what we want?" Miles said as Alice and Gerry smiled.

"Is there anything better?" Alice smiled, "We're taking things in small steps." She nodded, "And we know all about you. Your life. Your way of life I should say." She said, "How long have you been here in Chicago?"

"A few months." Miles said, "I've been… observing." He nodded.

"Mhm." Gerry nodded, "What can you tell us about April Mendez?" He asked as Miles smirked and nodded.

"She's more dangerous than you think." Miles nodded, "She's a lot of things, April but she… she is not dumb. If you're going to… form some sort of plan, you best make it a smart one." He said.

"Do we look dumb to you?" Alice glared at him as Miles looked across at her.

"No." Miles answered, "In fact, this is the most haunted feeling house I've ever stepped inside and I have… I've been around, let's say." He said, "Let me get this right, you want to hurt your son-"

"Foster son." Alice spat.

"Mhm." Miles said, "And you need my help?"

"Yes." Gerry said, "And in return, you get what you've always wanted." He said, "Your son." He said as Miles folded his arms and looked across at them.

"How do you know-"

"We do research." Alice said, "So… what else can you tell us about April?" She asked.

"I could write a book." Miles laughed, "She's a killer." He nodded, "In fact, the only reason she isn't behind bars is because of me." He said as Alice turned to Gerry and smiled, "She's a whore. She's a liar. And she is exactly what she tries so desperately not to be. She'll always be that vulnerable, desperate, drug dealing bitch." He said, "If you can promise me that I get my son, and April gets what she deserves, then I will have no problem in joining this… team, if that's what you're wanting." He said, "I'm a good listener. And I do what I'm told." He nodded, "And I think… I think we're gonna get on just fine."

"Mhm." Gerry smiled to Alice, "A team indeed." He nodded, "Danny!" He yelled as Danny walked through from the cigar room, holding a glass of whiskey, "Danny, meet Miles."

"Pleasure." Danny nodded, extending his free hand as Miles nodded, shaking his hand tightly.

"So it begins." Miles nodded, knowing he had waited all this time to make a move for a reason.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	33. Buried Deep Enough

**Buried Deep Enough**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning extremely early. Turning around in bed as he saw AJ fast asleep, smiling to himself. He couldn't not look at her peaceful state and not smile. He leaned over and kissed her head softly before getting out of bed and throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt.

He left their bedroom and shut the door over behind, walking through to the kitchen where he took a seat at the table. His whole body ached from the beating he'd taken, but thankfully he felt like the swelling in his face had gone down. He could barely remember his head hitting the pillow he was that exhausted, but he was never a long sleeper anyway.

He sat thinking to himself in the quiet kitchen. He was still beside himself with the fact he hadn't protected Bonnie. He knew it wasn't his fault but that didn't mean he still wasn't angry with himself. He wished he had pushed her more to talk to him. But he knew there was no point in dwelling on the past.

He felt like he needed to do something, but it appeared he had to just sit and wait. Sit and wait for the scum to get caught by the police and imprisoned again. He didn't like a waiting game.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw at the corner of his eye, Kace standing at the kitchen door, his hair messy and his eyes still sleepy.

"Hey." Punk said softly, "It's still early." Punk assured him as Kace ignored him and walked into the kitchen, sitting up on one of the chairs and looking across at Punk, "What?" Punk smiled.

"Why is your face like that?" Kace asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"It was just an accident." Punk nodded, not wanting to worry him, "It happens." He said as Kace stared at his face, "Sometimes… you meet people who… who you won't get on with." He nodded.

"So you hit them?" Kace asked.

"No." Punk said, "You do the opposite. You-You learn to walk away." Punk nodded, "There's less consequences to face. Trust me." He nodded.

"Mommy says I shouldn't lift my hands to anyone." Kace said.

"Yeah, mommy is right." Punk nodded, "The… The people who did this to me… they're going to be in trouble now and… and that's not something you wanna end up happening to you." He said, "It's always better to walk away, kid."

"Why did someone hurt you?" Kace asked.

"Just… some people you meet, you're not gonna get along with, right? I'm sure there are kids at your school you don't like." He said.

"Yeah." Kace nodded.

"But it's important you don't… you don't let them get the better of you." He said, "Promise me you'll remember that?" He said.

"I won't hit anyone." Kace promised as Punk nodded.

"You can go back to bed. You don't have to be up for another while." He said as Kace just stayed sitting at the table.

"Can I touch your face?" Kace asked him as Punk laughed a little.

"Mhm. It doesn't bite." Punk said as Kace knelt up on the chair, leaning over and touching Punk's cuts and bruises.

"It's bumpy." Kace smirked, "Was there blood?" He asked, "One time, when me and mommy were staying somewhere… I don't know where, she had to fight with the man and there was blood. Lots of blood." He nodded as Punk shook his head.

"When was this?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Kace shrugged, "Before we came here to stay. She told me after she only done it because she had to and that I couldn't do it." He rolled his eyes as Punk nodded.

"Sometimes… adults have to… have to things they don't want to… to protect their kids, right?" Punk said as Kace nodded.

"That's what mommy would say to me." Kace nodded, "Phil?"

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Are you a bad guy? Mommy says only the bad guys get beaten up." Kace said as Punk smiled a little.

"No, I'm not a bad guy." Punk said, "It's not always the bad guys. Sometimes innocent people can get hurt for… no reason." He said, "Some people just like to cause trouble." He nodded, "You don't have to worry about this. I'm alright and… it's not a big deal." He promised Kace.

"Ok, I'm going back to bed." Kace said, rubbing his eyes and jumping down from the kitchen chair, "Goodnight, Phil." He mumbled, wandering back out of the kitchen as Punk just smiled, watching him leave the kitchen and sighing to himself.

He always knew there was more to AJ's story than just her going from city to city. He knew she had struggle in her life but sometimes he forgot. It made him realise how strong she really was and he was so grateful to have her on his arm.

He sighed to himself, rubbing his sore face and standing up to go back to bed. He wandered back into he and AJ's bedroom, walking around the bed and sliding back under the covers where he saw AJ's eyes open.

"Did I hear Kace?" AJ asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's away back to bed, it's ok." Punk nodded to her, "He was curious, I think." He smiled a little.

"He always is." AJ smiled, curling on her side as she looked directly at his face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what?" Punk laughed a little.

"I don't know. You're just looking at me funny." She whispered and nudged him under the covers, "Have I got drool on my face?" She asked.

"No." Punk laughed, "Just… I'm glad I met you." He nodded, "I sometimes forget how… strong you are. Stronger than me." He admitted truthfully as AJ shook her head.

"It's no competition." AJ said, "We're good now. No matter what we've been through." She said, "Our paths were obviously supposed to meet."

"You think?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"Kace told me you… you would beat up guys in the past. Well, he didn't say those exact words but… he said that their faces would look like this." He smirked a little as he pointed to his face and AJ gulped.

"Yeah, well… when you live in a motel with every unfortunate character around you, being as small and feminine as I am… you stick out." AJ said, "Could be the victim of gang rape at any given time. Or any other illegal violent abuse." She said, "Gotta be ready." She nodded.

"How'd you learn how to… protect yourself?" Punk asked.

"The streets. And… I spent an awful lot of time with very sneaky and… violent men. I… I learnt a few things here and there." She nodded, "But… that's not what I want my story to be. Some chick who had to beat up men to protect herself and her son. Makes me look violent." She shook her head, "And I'm not."

"I know you're not." Punk said, "You've just been in bad situations and… you got out of them, and you protected your son at the same time. You have nothing to be ashamed about. As far as I'm concerned, anyone who was trying to take advantage of you and hurt you because you were alone, they deserve a fist down their throat." He nodded as she smiled.

"I tried so hard to… to not expose Kace to any of it. It was easier when he was a baby." She nodded, "I don't want him to think that violence is the only answer. It's why I got away from Myles and New Jersey in the first place, well… that and the whole drug thing." She said, "And the fact my boyfriend was a psychopath."

"Kace is good." Punk nodded, "He's the greatest kid I know and that's because you've done a pretty damn good job of raising him." He said, "I told him just there that, he's gonna come across people that annoy him, people he won't like but… it's best to walk away. And he really listens, you know?" He smiled.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "You are… you're really important to him, Phil. I know I can give him all the love and protection in the world but… he's got a different bond with you. It's something he needs. Something that I can't give him." She nodded, "I hope you know how much you mean to him. He's not old enough to say it but I know how much he loves having you here."

"I'd do anything for him." Punk nodded, "As far as I'm concerned, I'll be his dad, for as long as he'll let me be." Punk smiled. He knew he'd come along way himself. At first, the thought of even being alone with Kace haunted him, because he didn't think he was ready or mentally prepared for the challenge of a kid depending on him, but now… now it was just a normal part of his life, and Kace really was like a son to him.

"Mm… I love you." She whispered happily, leaning forward and pecking his lips as he kissed back and placed his hand on her waist under the sheets, "You're not worrying, are you?" She asked him after pulling back from the kiss.

"About Bonnie?" Punk asked, "Yeah, I can't not worry." He said, "He's a dangerous guy and he's… he's psychologically abusive more than anything else." He nodded, "I don't want Bonnie near that again. I promised last time that I would never let him near her again and… here we are." He shook his head.

"It is not your fault, Phil. He got out of prison. Unfortunately, that happens sometimes. And he… he's gonna straight back with an even longer sentence for what he's done. It's just… it's a waiting game now."

"But that's what I don't get, AJ." Punk sighed, turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling, "How is he out of prison? He… He shouldn't have got out until another two years at the least." Punk said, "He can't skip a whole two years of his sentence because of good behaviour. Surely." He turned his neck and looked at her.

"Maybe… Maybe the case was revisited." AJ shrugged, "That can happen."

"Wouldn't Bonnie have to be told about that?" Punk asked, "It's… it doesn't seem right."

"Phil, he wouldn't have been let out if… if it wasn't official and proper." She said, "He's going back in soon anyway. What difference does it make?" She said cockily as he nodded.

"True." He nodded, laying in silence whilst she played with the bottom of his hair and beside his ear, "Do you ever worry about… that man you killed?" He asked. Obviously, it wasn't something they talked about because of course it wasn't something AJ liked to reflect on, but he couldn't help wonder if it was something she thought about.

"Worry about it… in what way?" She asked.

"Well… I assume no one was notified about it. As far as you know, your grubby ex took care of it, right?" He said.

"That's what I assume." AJ said, "Myles is a lot of things but… for him to get involved with the cops for any reason. That's a sad day." She said, "And in that moment, honestly, I didn't care." She said.

"What if there was a chance that one day… something came about it and you… and it-"

"And police came knocking on my door?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, "I'd tell them the truth. It was self-defence. But like I said, I know Myles, he would have taken care of it." She nodded, "And I've tried really hard to not have that night in my head. I'd really like to keep it that way." She nodded to him as he looked at her.

"I just wouldn't want you to be living in fear." Punk said, "I mean… where is the body? How did he explain it? How is-"

"Phil." AJ shook her head as Punk looked at her, noticing her start to get annoyed, "I… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well I'm just saying." Punk said, "You killed a man, April. Do you really think that's gonna stay hidden forever?"

"Why are you saying this to me?" AJ asked, sitting up in bed as Punk watched her, "Are you suggesting that one day I'm gonna go to prison or something?" She got out of bed and shook her head.

"No, of course not. I just think it's a… it's a heavy thing to live with every day." He said.

"Yeah, well… you don't live with it, thank yourself lucky." She said, wrapping a cardigan around her.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed." He said, having never attempted to hurt or scare her. His mind just wandered and he realised that perhaps the whole subject of it all wasn't a green area with her. That's why they never spoke about it.

"I'd rather not." AJ told him, leaving the bedroom and shutting the door over behind her as Punk sighed, placing his hands over his face and groaning to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	34. Hope

**Hope**

* * *

"April." Punk said after following AJ into the living room where she had made herself a coffee and was sat on the couch. He'd never intended to hurt her, he just thought it was a part of her life that she was trying to forget about too much, and one day it would really frighten her when she thought about it.

He wasn't branding her a killer. He knew what she done was justifiable and completely out of defence, but it was still unreported and it seemed like it was a pretty good hold to have on her from her ex boyfriend's point of view.

"What?" AJ said calmly as he scratched the back of his neck and sat down beside her.

"I didn't want to upset you." He shook his head, "I just want you to be able to talk to me." He nodded, "My mind was wandering, you know. I just don't want it to ever… weigh you down." He shook his head.

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about it." AJ told him, looking into his eyes, "I know that it's risky and that me not knowing what happened after I left isn't a good thing, but I know I'm safe. For Myles to go to the cops, would mean he'd have to explain why that man was in our house that night." She said, "It's never gonna happen, and if it did… I would take all of them down with me and he knows that." She said.

"It's still leverage he has." Punk said, "But if you still trust him that way then-"

"Don't say it like that." AJ said, "Like I still care about him. I don't." She made clear, "But if what you think, is me thinking about what I did all the time, then yes, I do." AJ said, "But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Talk to me." Punk nodded, "I have the concentration span of a four-year-old but… but for you, I'm here to listen." He said, "It's good to get things off your chest."

"Says you." AJ shook her head, "You're the biggest closed book I know." She said.

"I've never killed anyone before." Punk said as she just nodded.

"Yeah and I wasn't abused growing up by people who were supposed to love me." She countered as he just nodded.

"Ok. Fair enough." Punk nodded as she turned to him.

"You know what I love so much about you? And spending time with you?" She asked as he shook his head, "When I'm with you, I love the fact that… I don't have to think about all those horrible, dark things that happened." She said, "I can just forget about it and it's just me and you, here in our home with Kace." She said, "So when you bring it up, it's not my favourite thing. Yeah, it's great to talk but… that's one of those things that I… I don't ever want to talk about it." She made clear, "I mean… would you?" She asked him.

"No. I guess not." Punk shook his head, "I just want to make sure you're ok and nothing is eating away at you."

"I'm ok." AJ smiled, "In fact, I'm the best I've ever been, and it's because of you, actually finding a home and not having to leave because it's unsafe or I'm afraid someone is watching us." She said, "I can give Kace a good life here and… that's never been realistic before."

"You guys are always gonna be safe here." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I'm sorry, I just… I thought it'd be better if you spoke about it but… I've not walked in your shoes." He shrugged, "And… you're right, I don't like talking about what happened to me so… I shouldn't expect you to wanna talk to me about what happened." He said, "I just want to know you're ok and you're not worrying yourself."

"Phil, I would tell you if I was. Or you'd know. You've been around me long enough to know when I'm worried or something is on my mind." She nodded, "I'm never gonna hide anything from you. I just… I like that when I'm with you, and I'm here, my old life doesn't exist, and I'm… I'm thinking towards the future." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded.

"You don't have to apologise." She shook her head, "I appreciate how much you think about my feelings. No one… no one has ever cared that much." She nodded, "But I'm ok." She said, placing her warm hand, heated by her mug of coffee on his knee, "I promise." She smiled as he nodded.

"That's all I care about." Punk nodded as she smiled, leaning against him and sipping at her coffee.

"I take it you won't be going into work today?" AJ asked him.

"No, not today." Punk said, "Well, I guess I'll need to speak to my boss, let him know what happened. Nothing was broken or stolen so he'll be pretty happy, I guess." She shrugged.

"Nothing stolen they just hurt your face." She frowned angrily.

"That's good from a business point of view." He laughed a little, "Hopefully they find whoever done it and they find Danny too." Punk said, "He'll be hiding in some ditch somewhere no doubt." He said.

"How long did it take last time?" AJ asked him.

"Matter of days." He said, "I just want him gone so I'm not tempted to go out and find him." He admitted truthfully, "Fucking dick." He whispered under his breath.

"You just need to be there and focus on Bonnie. She needs us more than that horrible man needs your fists in his face." She said, "Things will get better." She nodded.

"I just don't want her to be worried or hurt." Punk sighed, "She's already been through enough."

"She's strong." AJ said, "And she has us." She said as Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go take a shower before I get Kace up for school." She told him.

"Can I come?" Punk smirked, watching as she stood up.

"If you're quiet enough." She nodded, already making her way out of the living room to dump her mug in the kitchen and head into their bedroom to go for a shower.

Punk smirked to himself and stood up, walking out of the living room as he heard the spare bedroom door open, watching as Bonnie came out.

"Ugh, that's not the first thing I want to see in the morning." She moaned as she looked on at her brother standing in just his boxers as Punk looked down at himself.

"This sight is glorious." Punk shook his head as she just rolled her eyes, "How are you feeling?" He asked in a more serious tone as she nodded and folded her arms. She'd borrowed a pair of AJ's pyjamas since they were more or less the same size, perhaps they were just a little too small for her but she knew it was just for the night until she could grab some of her own stuff. Staying with them really did make her feel safer.

"I'm ok." Bonnie nodded, "I got a decent sleep which I haven't had in a while." She said, "I just want them to tell me they've got him so I can… pick my life back up." She said.

"Please don't let him bring you down." Punk said, "I know it's easy for me to say that but… he is nothing. He's completely worthless and you're above him. He'll be in prison and you'll be here living your life. So whatever happiness he got from hurting you again, it's all over now." He nodded as she just smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said, "It… It does actually make a difference." She nodded.

"You can stay for as long as you need." Punk said, "Until he's arrested at least." He said as Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded, "Now, there is a limit of time I can spend standing looking at my little brother's nipples, so… do you mind if I?" She pointed over to the kitchen as Punk laughed.

"Why are you so weird?" He shook his head.

"I'm not weird." Bonnie laughed, "You just need to put some clothes on." She hummed, walking off into the kitchen as Punk just shook his head, walking back into he and AJ's bedroom where he heard the shower running, smiling to himself as he headed off into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, AJ had gone to work and Kace had gone to school whilst Punk hung around with Bonnie. He knew AJ was right. The best thing he could have possibly done for his sister, was be there for her. Be there to make her smile and laugh. Be there to help her through this difficult time. No one was to blame besides one man. One horrid man.

"So how is it? Living here? All grown up like?" Bonnie asked him, sitting on the sofa as he sat across with his feet up.

They'd only left the house for Bonnie to pick up some clothes and for Punk to go to the police and also inform his boss about what had happened face-to-face.

"It's great." Punk smiled, "I mean… I feel like I got a family here, you know?" She said, "Never felt that with Kat." He shook his head, "I think… I really think AJ is the one."

"The one." Bonnie smiled, "You're still literally seven years old." She frowned and sighed as Punk laughed.

"I'm not though." Punk said, "It's great here. It's nice having people to go home to." He nodded, "Especially little Kace. He's great. I'm trying to be the best role model I can be for him."

"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job." Bonnie smiled over at him, "Kid loves you. You're like a walking comic to him." She said as he laughed.

"It's true." Punk smiled, "Makes me wonder, you know. Having a family." He nodded, "Settling down."

"Looks to me like you're already settled." Bonnie smiled, "Does he call you dad?" She wondered.

"No, he doesn't." Punk shook his head, "He knows I'm not. Me and AJ talked to him, explained it in the best way possible but… I don't mind." He said, "At first I was terrified of even being alone for two minutes with him." He said, "Now he is… he is just like my kid." Punk nodded, "I love him like he's mine."

"You happy?" She asked him as he looked over at her, "Excluding what's going on right now."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I am. For the first time in… a long long time." He said as she smiled.

"You know that's all I care about." She said as Punk just smiled.

"Not to… make you talk about it but… have you been thinking about what… how you feel about the baby?" Punk asked as she sighed.

"You know, it's not the fact that I'm alone that's scaring me." She said, "I just don't want it to be a reminder of him and what he did to me." She said, "Truthfully, I'm not gonna do anything like… I'm not going to get rid of it or… give it away." She said, "But I am scared." She nodded.

"I think you're allowed to be." Punk nodded, "You aren't alone. You've got me, and AJ and my friends as much as you hate them."

"I don't hate them." Bonnie shook her head, "In fact, Dean has… well I don't know where I would have been without him this past week." She said, "He's been amazing." She said.

"They're good friends." Punk agreed, "I'm glad he was there for you. Means a lot to me."

"He's a good man." Bonnie smiled, "So… to answer your question, if it even was a question… I'm having this baby." She nodded, "I mean… look at AJ." She said, "For crying out loud the woman moved state to state with a baby and still raised the cutest, kindest little kid ever." Bonnie said, "I think once the shock has sunk in and this is all over… maybe this might be something positive for me." She shrugged as Punk smiled.

"Forget about it's mom, kid is gonna have thee best uncle ever." Punk nodded as Bonnie smiled, "Like, it's not even gonna wanna stay with you, he's just gonna wanna be with me all the time." He smirked as Bonnie laughed.

"Don't get cocky." Bonnie smirked as Punk just smiled.

He was glad she was taking the baby as a positive which he believed she should have. She was right. It was a blessing and something that perhaps could give her a little hope throughout all of this. He was sure once this was all over, it was going to be something to celebrate. And he promised he would always be there for his niece or nephew.

* * *

 **A/N; Let me know what you think!**


	35. The Plan

**The Plan**

* * *

"Something smells good in here." Bonnie said, walking into the kitchen later that night where Kace was sat at the table finishing his homework and Punk was over by the stove.

"It's spaghetti for dinner." Kace told her, "Mommy forgot garlic bread." He said, "And we can't have it without it." He shook his head as Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"I agree." Bonnie smiled, "Spaghetti and garlic bread is a combination from heaven." She nodded, "I can make my own stuff I don't expect you to be hosting for me every night." She said as Punk turned around.

"There's plenty here." Punk nodded, "I can never judge spaghetti right anyway." He shrugged.

"You really are a little house wife aren't you." Bonnie smiled, "Kace, does Phil make nice food?" She asked as Kace looked up from his homework.

"Uh… sometimes." Kace nodded unsure as Punk laughed.

"Sometimes?" Punk shook his head and laughed.

"You burn pizza an awful lot." Kace said, "And mommy doesn't say anything cause she feels bad." He shrugged as Bonnie sniggered and Punk laughed.

"I struggle with timers alright?" Punk said as Kace shrugged, "I make decent spaghetti though, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kace nodded.

"Well then I'm excited to try it." Bonnie smiled, "I don't think you've ever cooked a meal for me before." She said, "Impress me." She nodded.

"I will. It really does take me a lot of effort to pour a jar of sauce into the spaghetti. I am a man of many talents." He nodded as Bonnie laughed.

"Don't burn the garlic bread, though." Kace shook his head seriously.

"Yeah, ok ok." Punk waved his hand as Kace grinned, "That is if your mom hasn't got lost on her way to the store." He teased, turning back around to the dinner whilst Bonnie sat down beside Kace and helped him with his homework.

* * *

After forgetting garlic bread on her first attempt at the store, AJ had headed back out to collect some. If it wasn't for Kace implying that he needed garlic bread, she would have left it, but she did promise she'd pick some up.

She was in the aisle of the store closest to them, scanning her way through the pizzas and different breads when she finally picked herself up the usual one they got, about to leave to the checkout when she heard someone behind her.

"I thought I recognised your face." Alice said as AJ turned around and looked across at her, "April, is it?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"I don't have time to stop and chat." AJ said bluntly.

"Don't have time or don't want to?" Alice asked with a smile as AJ shook her head.

"Both." AJ replied.

"Oh, you don't really believe Phil, do you? He just loves the attention. He has deep seeded mommy issues. Always has done." She shrugged not phased, "I'd never lay a hand on him."

"Well I believe him." AJ said, "Now, if you excuse me." She tried to walk by her as Alice stepped in front, blocking her way.

"Could you tell Bonnie that I would like to see her. I heard about what happened… that awful man getting out of prison and hurting her again… me and her father want to speak with her, to make sure she is ok." She said.

"You heard? How did you hear?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I… I popped into the café, they told me why she wasn't at work." Alice said quickly to cover her tracks, "I just want to give her my love." She nodded, "You'll tell her, won't you?"

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "Although, she doesn't want sympathy trust me. She just wants it all over. They're out looking for him to put him back in prison."

"So they should be." Alice said, "You know, maybe… maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I would really love to see more of you." She nodded.

"You would?" AJ smirked smugly, "Sorry, I don't… I don't associate with women who abuse their children." She whispered, "I'll pass the message on to Bonnie. Nothing else. Don't come near me again." AJ spat, pushing by her as her shoulder brushed against hers, walking down the aisle as Alice watched her, dropping her basket and folding her arms as she arched her brows. It only fuelled more hatred.

* * *

"Did you go to Italy to get that?" Punk asked once AJ finally got home, walking into the kitchen where Punk was whilst Kace and Bonnie were in the living room.

"No… I… I bumped into Alice. Well, she bumped into me." AJ shook her head as Punk just grumbled under his breath.

"What was she saying?" Bonnie appeared into the kitchen, having heard AJ whilst on her way in.

"She was asking for you actually." AJ said, keeping things on the down low as she knew Bonnie didn't know about the secret war going on with Punk and his foster parents, "She said she heard from one of the girls in the café what had happened, she wanted to see you and make sure you were ok." AJ shrugged as Punk just concentrated on the dinner.

"Did you tell her I was staying with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I never mentioned it." AJ said, "I just told her I'd pass on the message. That was it really." She said as Bonnie just nodded.

"Maybe she's been at my house and wondered where I was." Bonnie said.

"If she was that worried she would have figured it out." Punk added in as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just give it a rest and stop… stop painting her like the monster that she isn't." Bonnie said as Punk just shook his head whilst AJ stiffened. It hurt her that Punk felt like he couldn't tell Bonnie, and it hurt her even more that Bonnie had no idea what their foster parents were really like, and what they had done, especially Alice.

"She is a monster." Punk mumbled to himself as Bonnie shook her head, "Ape, go put your feet up, dinner won't be long." He said as AJ smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. It was really nice having that extra set of hands around. Whenever she had been working and he wasn't, he'd always make sure she got her rest, and it gave her more time to relax with Kace. She really did appreciate him.

AJ wandered out of the kitchen to go see Kace in the living room whilst Bonnie stood still in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be telling mom and dad about the baby." Bonnie said, "They deserve to know."

"Do what you want." Punk said as Bonnie screwed her eyes up.

"You still act like a child, Phil. They are not the evil creatures you make them out to be." Bonnie said, "This is their first grandkid." She said as Punk turned to her, "Well… no, I didn't mean it like-"

"It's fine." Punk said, "If and when I have kids, they'll be going nowhere near Alice and Gerry. If I had it my way, I wouldn't let my niece or nephew near them either."

"Well that's not your decision." Bonnie said, "They're our parents, Phil. Yes, they are very corporate and official and the complete opposite of you and I but… they still raised us."

"No. They raised you." Punk said, "I raised myself."

"You're not a wolf." Bonnie said as Punk just ignored her, "It's not their fault that mom killed herself." She said as Punk turned around.

"Excuse me?" Punk shook his head.

"That's why you hate on them so much." Bonnie nodded, "You just wanna blame someone for mom's death and well it's not like you can blame her." She said.

"Don't." Punk shook his head, "Don't think you know what is going on inside my head." Punk said, "Mom killed herself because she was ill. She wasn't happy. And she had no family." He said, "I get that. I don't need anyone to blame." He said, having felt a nerve strike within him, "Don't go there with me, Bonnie." He shook his head as Bonnie looked across at him. She knew he was pissed off and decided not to say anything anymore.

"I think I'll skip dinner tonight." She said quietly, walking out of the kitchen and into the spare bedroom as Punk turned back around and shook his head.

* * *

"The only issue I have with involving April with the police is that… well, me and the cops… not an ideal combination." Myles said whilst sitting in the lounge with Alice and Gerry, and also Danny who was filling up his whiskey glass.

"Well then we figure a way around it to make sure you're protected." Gerry said, "We have ways. We know people." He nodded.

"I buried the guy that she murdered." Myles said, "There's pretty much no way around this."

"We'll find a way." Alice spat, "We're not treading lightly here. That bitch has to go." Alice spat, still seething from her encounter at the store.

"So, you felt her wrath?" Myles smirked, "I bet she went easy on you." He said.

"She needs put in her place." Alice spat, standing up and wandering around disorientated, "I think we need to split up our focus." She said, "I want Bonnie to… to turn against her brother. And then I want that whore in prison. And then I want you to take your son. And then I want to have him all alone. With no one." Alice smiled to herself.

"You're one mixed up cracker, you know that?" Myles laughed a little, sitting back on the couch whilst Danny just shook his head.

"You want to turn Bonnie against him? Never gonna happen." Danny laughed, "She'd do anything for her brother."

"Well then we need to think of something, don't we?" Alice hissed at him.

"I don't see the point in rushing this." Myles said truthfully, "Take it from me, the expert on how to ruin lives, drag it out, the outcome is always that little bit sweeter." He said, "And, gives us the proper time to really think of something smart. The beauty of it is, there is no time on this." He said, "In the end, we're all gonna get what we want, right?" He said, "I'm gonna get my son back and April is gonna get what she deserved. You're gonna have Bonnie because she's gonna be the none the wiser." He nodded to Danny, "And you two are gonna have two broken, fucked up kids." He nodded to Alice and Gerry, "Just give it a little bit of time."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Christmas chaos is upon us so updates might be a little slower than I'd like but I'll try my best to keep them regular! Thanks for the reviews.**


	36. Two-Faced

**Two-Faced**

* * *

"Where is Bonnie?" AJ asked the next morning, waking up where Punk was in the living room with Kace. No sign of Bonnie around in the kitchen or the spare bedroom where she had been staying.

"She went to see Alice and Gerry." Punk shrugged as AJ folded her arms and nodded.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him, nodding him over out of the living room as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I think… I think it's time you tell Bonnie what's going on. The real reason why you can't strand to be in the same room as your foster parents." AJ said as Punk just shook his head, "I know, I know… who am I to tell you what you do with that sort of… deep past, but she's your sister, and I guarantee that once she finds out what they done to you… how they treated you… she would never see them again." AJ nodded, "You can't be mad at her when she doesn't know why you hate them so much. To her, it just looks like you're being difficult."

"She's been dealing with enough. I'm not dropping that bomb on her right now." Punk shook his head.

"Don't you think it'd be better for both of you if she knew. You'd feel so much better. I guarantee it." She said.

"I know my sister. She's gonna be mad and she's gonna wanna kill them. So no, I don't think it'd be better for both of us. And… And I don't want her blaming herself-"

"What? Like you did with her? With all of this that's been going on?" She asked, "You both need to learn that things happen, things we can't explain or blame anyone for, especially not each other. If I blamed myself every time something bad happened, I'd… I'd go out of my mind." She said, "You can't get mad at her for visiting Alice and Gerry because she doesn't know what's happened." She said, "Do you see where I'm coming from?" She asked.

"Yeah, I see." Punk nodded, running his hand over his stubble, "I just don't think she needs it right now." He shook his head, "They're still looking for Danny. She's probably still terrified, and she's got a baby to be thinking about." He said, "I think she's got enough on her mind." He said.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Phil. I just wanna… advise you on what I think would be best. I respect it's something you want to deal with in your own way, and I'll be there for you when you decide to tell her but… I just don't want it to be something that… that you always try and forget." She said.

"The way you do with the man you killed?" Punk asked her as AJ stepped back a little and raised her eyebrows, "Sorry." Punk said immediately, flashes from their last fight striking up, not being able to bite his tongue, "Sorry, I… I didn't mean that." He shook his head as AJ just nodded.

"I don't forget about that." AJ said firmly, "I just don't like to talk about. As you would assume." She said, "If I had a sister as good as Bonnie is, I'd make sure she knew." AJ nodded as Punk just sighed, "I just think it'd feel a lot better for you. Like a weight off your shoulders."

"I don't know she'd deal with it." Punk said, "I'd rather get this shit sorted with Danny first. Help her with that and then… maybe consider it." He nodded, "She has more important things to be focusing on."

"I just… I heard you guys fighting last night before dinner. I think if she knew, you wouldn't be at each other's throats like that when it comes to Alice and Gerry." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "You're probably right." He nodded.

"But you're right, it's in your own time and… she does have a lot on her mind." AJ nodded, "Has she… spoke to you about the baby? What's gonna happen?" She asked.

"I think she's gonna have it." Punk nodded, "Yeah, she seems pretty positive about it now. Actually, I think you've helped her with it a lot."

"Me?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, well she knows what you've been through and doing all that with a kid, I think it's gave her some confidence that she'll be alright." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "She'd be a good mom. She always took good care of me, so." He shrugged.

"I'm glad it's something good for her to focus on. Doesn't matter who the dad is… I think my son is living proof that your father can be the devil incarnate but… you can be a sweet angel." AJ said, turning around and looking through to the living room where Kace was lying watching TV, smiling to herself, "The kid is gonna have good surroundings. She has nothing to worry about." AJ nodded, turning back to him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'm excited to be an uncle." Punk smiled.

"Good practise for our future baby." She smiled to him, wandering back out of the kitchen as Punk gulped a little.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, walking by the reception of her mother and father's business. It was an IT recruitment company, with a headquarters in the city centre, one of he largest buildings that town had to offer, and none other than Kat was sat behind the desk at reception.

"Do you have an appointment?" Kat asked as Bonnie placed her elbows on the reception desk.

"Answer my question." Bonnie said.

"I work here. Obviously." Kat said.

"Obviously." Bonnie repeated and grinned, "So… why'd you pretend you had an abortion?" She asked with beady eyes focused on Kat, "Why'd you tell Alice and Gerry that Phil made you get an abortion. I mean… they already don't get along so… I don't know what you were trying to achieve."

"He probably would have made me. I knew he never wanted it. It all worked in his favour that way." Kat said, "Alice and Gerry have been here for me."

"How dare you think you know how my brother felt about that. Yes, he was shocked but… he would never have made you do anything." Bonnie said firmly, "You never deserved him."

"I always wanted better for him and he didn't see that." Kat said, "Now he's happy with some… hood rat and… I'm making good money here. He chose to fall off on the wrong side of the tracks. That's not my problem anymore." She shook her head.

"AJ is a better woman than you could ever be. She loves him for him. She doesn't want him to change. You could never do that." Bonnie said, "And he's way happier with her." She smirked.

"Do you have an appointment or not?" Kat asked, getting frustrated.

"These are my foster parents." Bonnie said, "Just call my mother. Tell her I'm coming up." She said, taking a piece of candy from the bowl at the front, unwrapping the candy and throwing the wrapper at Kat, walking away down the corridor to the elevator.

Bonnie took the elevator up to the top floor where her mother's office was. She walked through the different offices and boardrooms until she got to her mother's office, knocking on it before walking on in as she looked on at Alice behind her desk.

"Oh, Bonnie." Alice smiled, standing up from her desk, "Oh, come here." She said with concern, rushing over to her and wrapping her arms around her, "My poor girl." She sighed, rubbing her daughter's back as Bonnie accepted the hug.

"I'm ok." Bonnie assured her.

"Oh, that's not the point, though. I can't believe this happened again." She shook her head as Bonnie just nodded.

"Me neither actually." Bonnie admitted.

"Take a seat." Alice nodded, "Can I get you a tea or coffee?" She asked, travelling back around her desk.

"No, I'm ok. I won't stay long. I know you're busy." Bonnie nodded, taking a seat across from Alice.

"Oh, not at all." Alice smiled, "I'm just glad you came to see me. Ever since I heard what happened with that… that awful man, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I tried contacting you and going to your house and work but you weren't there." Alice said.

"I've been staying with Phil." Bonnie said, "And I've not been at work, and I'm terrified to turn my phone on because I think Danny is gonna be calling me or messaging me." She admitted truthfully.

"Why are you staying with Phil? Come stay with us. You know we have the room." Alice said.

"Phil has been good to me. He always is. And he's closer." She nodded, "Above all of this I actually have some news. Where is dad?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in a meeting all day." Alice said, "What's the news?" She asked.

"Well… I uh… I'm pregnant." Bonnie said, "It's Danny's but… I'm not gonna tell him. I'm gonna do it on my own." She said.

"Oh… well, that's quite a shock." Alice admitted, "How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 13 weeks." Bonnie said, "I think… I think it's a good thing for me. It's something for me to focus on, you know?" She said, "I just wanted to tell you. I thought you had a right to know."

"Well that is more than I can say for your brother." Alice tutted.

"This… For once, this isn't about him." Bonnie said firmly, "I mean… you don't believe Kat do you? Like Phil would ever tell any women what to do with their bodies. He's weak when it comes to that stuff." She shrugged.

"You just don't know what he is like." Alice said, "I believe Kat. She was in a bad way. Me and your father helped her, got her involved in the business, she's doing good now." She nodded, "That brother of yours destroyed her. Mentally more than anything." She said.

"She just wants you to believe that." Bonnie said, "Phil would never do that. He was upset just like her." She nodded.

"He would have been a useless father anyway." Alice shook her head.

"That's not fair." Bonnie said, "God, can't I just have a decent conversation with you or him where it doesn't involve you both slating one another?" Bonnie asked, "It's getting tiring now."

"He is the one with the problem, Bonnie. Not us. It's always been that way." Alice said, "You don't know the real him. You don't know the things we've had to deal with." She shook her head.

"Like what?" Bonnie shook her head, "He was the quietest kid ever and then he left to go stay with his friends when he was barely a teenager." She said, "So what is so bad about him? What makes you unable to stand in a room with him?"

"He's mixed up." Alice said, "I've read all about it. The trauma that the death of a parent can have on a child. Especially with him finding the body. He's mentally messed up, Bonnie. One day he's gonna snap and I pray to God you are not on the receiving end." She said.

"He'd never hurt me. He's in a really good place." Bonnie said.

"With that prostitute?" Alice scoffed.

"Don't… Don't call her that." Bonnie spat, "AJ is amazing. And she loves him, which is all you should be interested in." Bonnie said, "Don't call her names when you don't even know her." She said.

"I don't want to know her." Alice said, "Bonnie, you should come for dinner one night. We need to celebrate." Alice nodded.

"I don't know. I really want to get all of this stuff with Danny out of the way. They still haven't found him and… I'm worried that he's ran off and he's just lurking somewhere." She sighed.

"Oh, they'll find him." Alice said, "Don't you worry." She nodded, "I'm so excited to be a grandma." She smiled happily as Bonnie just nodded, "Oh, I hope it's a girl." She smiled to herself as Bonnie listened to her go on about the promise and excitement of a new baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	37. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

* * *

"You took your time." Punk said as he watched Bonnie stroll into the living room later that night, "Alice normally doesn't have that much to say." He tutted.

"We spoke for a while." Bonnie said, "And then I stopped by to the police. I wanted to know if they knew anything but… they've got no luck so far." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"He's probably hiding in a ditch somewhere." Punk said, "So Alice took the news well then?" He asked as Bonnie walked further into the living room, taking her coat off and sitting on the other couch.

"Yeah, she was happy for me." Bonnie nodded, "Where is April?" She asked.

"She's putting Kace to bed." Punk said, "So what did she say?" He asked her.

"What do you care?" Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't care but… I wanna know she wasn't saying anything to upset you." Punk said.

"Well she didn't." Bonnie said, "She was happy for me, like I expected." Bonnie nodded, "She still believes Kat… who is working at the firm now." Bonnie informed him.

"Not surprised." Punk shook his head, "She can believe what she wants. I know what happened and that's all I care about." He shrugged as Bonnie looked over at him tiredly.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go to bed." She said, "It's been a long day and I have an appointment tomorrow." She said, standing up as Punk watched her.

"Who is taking you?" Punk asked her.

"I asked Dean." Bonnie said as Punk just nodded, "It was his day off so…" Bonnie justified quickly.

"Ok." Punk nodded, watching as she walked off and down to the spare bedroom. It was still tense from their fight the previous night. Punk knew that had Bonnie knew what had gone on with him and their foster parents, she wouldn't be anywhere near them, but he just didn't want to be dumping that sort of revelation on her like that.

"Was that Bonnie?" AJ asked, walking back into the living room after putting Kace to bed for the night, collapsing back down beside Punk who wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah. Said Alice took the news pretty well." Punk said, "Obviously."

"Don't think about her." AJ kissed his cheek at the bottom of his jawline, "People get what they deserve."

"No. She's got away with it for this long. Who's to say she'll always get away with it?" Punk said.

"Well if you don't tell anyone then… that only acts in her favour." AJ said, playing with his hand at the side of her, "I know you don't want to tell anyone. I know that but… I can see you and Bonnie are at each other's throats. If she knew… don't you think it'd be a lot easier. She'd understand a lot better." AJ said.

"I know it would be easier but… I can't sit down my sister and tell her that the parents she thinks were our saviours actually took lumps out of me and tried to kill me. She'd blame herself and I don't want that." Punk sighed.

"You'd get through it together." AJ said, "She's having a baby. She probably wants a fresh start. Don't you think it'd be better if the fresh start eliminated all of these hidden secrets?" She said, "I know what it feels like to… not want to talk to anyone. To wanna protect your secrets but… she's your family. She'll be there for you." AJ nodded.

"I don't doubt she will but… I'm just not ready." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"That's ok." AJ said, "It's a hard thing to do." She sighed, resting her cheek against his arm, "But the more and more you think about the idea, the more and more you'll want to put it out there, right?" AJ said.

"I don't know." Punk whispered as AJ looked up at him. She wasn't going to push him. She knew it was hard for him. She just wanted to help him and make sure he knew how much she supported him and would be there for him.

"All in your time." She said, placing her hand on his thigh comfortingly as he smiled and kissed her head.

"About what you said earlier… you know… Bonnie's kid being practise for… for our kid." He said, "Is that like… is that a hint?" He wondered nervously.

"What?" AJ laughed a little, "No… No… it was just me… well it just came out actually." AJ said, "God, no… we just moved in." She laughed a little as Punk thankfully felt the beads of sweat on him make their way back into his pours, "Why? Is that not what you'd want?"

"Sure. One day." Punk nodded, "I just I was worried incase you meant right now." He admitted.

"No." AJ smiled, "You're cute." She nodded as he smiled, "Kace is enough for me to handle right now." She nodded as he smiled, "It's nice to… it's nice to think about a future again." She nodded.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well for so long I was just so concentrated on… just surviving until the next day that I didn't ever think about what life would be like in a few year's time. Who I'd be with, what I'd be doing… you know?" She said as he nodded, "Now I feel like I can start looking forward to something good with you." She nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Punk smiled, "We've almost been together for a year." He said.

"It's the longest I've stayed in the one place in a long time." She nodded, "Kace is turning six soon." She shook her head, "It's… It's crazy." She said.

"Yeah, a lot is happening." Punk agreed, "Good things." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, curling into him. Although chaos seemed to be around them, things weren't as hectic when they came together, and good things were arising.

* * *

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Danny asked, standing in the lounge of Alice and Gerry's house.

"What do you think I mean?" Alice snapped as Danny shook his head.

"May I interrupt?" Myles put his hand up as they turned to him, "How is this a problem for us?" He asked, "So she's pregnant? Big deal?"

"It's not a problem." Alice said quickly, "We'll figure out something." She nodded, "The plan still goes ahead. We turn Bonnie away from Phil. We take April away from him. You take your son." She nodded to Myles and then… well then he's all alone and that is where I can have my fun." She smirked.

"Well, if you're wanting to go full dark no stars then… maybe you should wait until the baby is born." Myles said, "That's one more piece of family to take away from him." Myles smiled as Alice nodded.

"I like your thinking." Alice said.

"I want to see my kid." Danny said.

"Then see it." Alice said, "I don't care what happens to that kid. Do what you want… but not until I say so." She warned, "It will go ahead as planned just… postponed a little." She said as they nodded.

"Tease them with a little bit of happiness before tearing it apart." Myles nodded as Alice turned to him.

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" She smiled.

"I try." Myles nodded.

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"How long has it been?" Punk groaned a little, sitting in the waiting room where Dean came back with two coffees for them. Kace was asleep next to him after falling asleep whilst reading the comic he had brought.

"Five… maybe six hours." Dean said, sitting back down beside him, "Could be a long night." He said as Punk sighed, "Nervous?" He asked.

"Me?" Punk turned to him, "No, why?" He laughed a little.

"Well… you're probably gonna be the only male figure in the kid's life. Designated baby sitter too." He nodded as Punk just laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'll see about that." He said, "You'll be in it's life." He turned to him, "You've been good to Bonnie these past few months." He said as Dean just nodded and looked at the ground.

"Mhm." Dean said.

"I'm more nervous for Bonnie. Not that I'd say it to her face but… she's got zero patience what so ever. I think this kid is gonna test her for sure." He smiled a little.

"She'll enjoy the challenge." Dean said, "Anymore idea on the wedding date?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Punk shook his head, "April wants it to be really small, you know? Friends and… well… friends only." He corrected himself.

"That'll be better." Dean nodded, "Still can't believe you're getting married." He smiled and shook his head.

"Me neither." Punk said, "I just… I thought it was the right time… might be kinda quick but… we know what we want. I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's part of my life, can't imagine it without her." He admitted truthfully.

"Such an adult." Dean laughed a little, "There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, right?" He said, "I mean… I know the police never got Danny. He's probably hiding somewhere but… good things are happening." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

Even though only six months had gone by, a lot had gone on. Punk had decided that on AJ's birthday, he would propose to her. It started off as a joke between him and his friends at the comic store, but the more he thought about it, the more he actually wanted to consider the idea. There was no one he wanted to be with other than April, and he was sure that his life was only meant to be with her and Kace, so he went out on a whim and bought a ring, took her to dinner and proposed back in the comforts of their home. She couldn't have said yes quick enough, and both were excited to make that sort of commitment to one another.

Kace turned six and finished his first year of school. AJ was so proud of him, especially since they had gone through so much moving around and so much change. Getting to see her son happy in the one place finally, it made her so overjoyed.

Bonnie, although was still terrified by the thought of Danny being still out there, had progressed with a healthy pregnancy and was focusing on the baby to keep her going. She was living back in her house and was extra prepared for the arrival of the baby.

Her and Punk had agreed to not let their disagreements on their foster parents get in the way of their relationship anymore. Punk hadn't told her yet about his years of abuse with Alice, and now it seemed like there was never an appropriate time to bring it up.

"What's the average length of time a woman can be in labour for?" Dean wondered and folded his arms tiredly.

"I don't know." Punk said, "Maybe there's like a wold record." Punk shrugged.

"I'll google it." Dean nodded, whipping his phone out as Punk looked on.

"I know AJ was in labour for 18 hours but she said that's normal." Punk shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean looked at his phone, "75 days." He turned to Punk.

"Surely not." Punk shook his head.

"Look." Dean shoved his phone in his face as Punk took it, "Seventy-five fucking days."

"Surely that is against the law." Punk shook his head, "Ah she had twins, maybe that's why it took longer." Punk read the article.

"It should take the same amount of time, you idiot." Dean grabbed his phone back, "I'm so thankful I have a dick." He shook his head as Punk nodded in agreement, neither of them noticing AJ standing beside them, holding a wriggling little baby in her arms as Punk and Dean scrambled to their feet.

"It's a girl." AJ smiled to them as Punk and Dean looked over, "I can't stay out too long with her but… I wanted her to meet you both." She said, "She's gorgeous."

"She is." Punk agreed with a permanent smile.

"How is Bonnie?" Dean asked.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Really good. They're moving her to recovery just now." She said.

"She's beautiful." Punk smiled, not being able to take his eyes from her. She was small and beautiful with all of Bonnie's features, happily curved into AJ's arms.

"I'm gonna get back. You should be able to come in soon." She nodded to them.

"Ok." Punk smiled, kissing her head as AJ smiled and walked off with the baby back to the room.

"Congratulations, man." Dean turned to Punk, embracing him brotherly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	38. Wheels In Motion

**Wheels In Motion**

* * *

"What are you gonna call her?" Punk asked, walking back and forth around the bed in Bonnie's room, holding his niece in his arms as he kept his eyes on her, the few hour old baby peacefully sleeping without making a sound.

"Violet." Bonnie nodded, "I don't know I… I just loved that name." She said.

"That's beautiful." AJ smiled, sitting on the arm chair beside Bonnie's bed whilst Kace sat over by the table. AJ had been by Bonnie's side throughout the birth. She wanted AJ by her side because she felt she'd be a lot calmer than her brother or Dean would be, and she knew it was something AJ had done before and would be able to help her if she was worried or panicking, which she did.

"She really looks like you." Punk said, "The name suits her." He nodded.

"You can put her down, you know." Bonnie grinned a little.

"I don't want to." Punk whined a little with a smile, "She's so small." He smiled. He was so proud of his sister and was so happy to welcome his niece into their family, even if it was a very small family. He promised he would protect her just as much as he did with Bonnie.

AJ enjoyed watching Punk with Violet. He was already madly in love with her and she knew he'd be a terrific uncle, and one day, an amazing father too, and the images she was seeing only excited her about their own future.

"I bet you're exhausted." AJ turned to Bonnie.

"I'm ok." Bonnie nodded with surprise, "Don't get me wrong, when you guys leave I'll pass out but… I don't feel wrecked." She admitted, "Thank you for… being with me." She nodded as AJ smiled, "You were great."

"Me?" AJ laughed a little, "I wasn't the one doing anything." She said, "But it was no problem. I forgot how… crazy and emotional it all is." She admitted, looking over to Kace who was flicking through the pages of his comic book, swinging his legs back and forth as they dangled off the chair, smiling to herself, "I can still remember it like it was yesterday." She shook her head and smiled.

" _He's so perfect." AJ sighed with relaxation, sitting up in the hospital bed as she cradled her newborn son in her arms, taking his tiny hand between her thumb and forefinger. She'd never felt the way she did when she saw him. She really felt like her life had a meaning now with him here, and he was absolutely perfect to her._

" _He's a little champ." Myles smiled proudly looking on as AJ looked up, almost forgetting he was there for a second, too lost in her son to remember, "My boy." He nodded proudly as AJ smiled, looking back down at Kace._

" _Kace." AJ whispered as Myles nodded. They knew they were having a boy and already had his name prepared, now they finally could meet him._

" _The name fits." Myles smirked, "Little Kace." He nodded._

" _Well you picked it." AJ took a small dig._

" _Don't act like you don't love it." Myles smirked to her as she just hmm'd him._

" _I love him." AJ corrected him, "I thought people just overexaggerated when they say having a baby is overwhelming and… changes your life." She said, "But I get it." She nodded._

" _He's got his good looks from me." Myles said, looking over his son and smiling, "He's going to be my little sidekick, aren't you, kid?" He smiled, leaning over and stroking Kace's cheek as AJ watched, "My right-hand man." He smiled as AJ stiffened a little._

" _Let's get him through school first." AJ attempted to make joke as Myles just grumbled to himself._

" _We'll see." Myles smiled, "You know I love you, right?" He said, crouching down by the bedside as AJ looked down at him, "It's just gonna be us three from now on." He said, "You and Kace are always going to be my priority."_

" _I know." AJ smiled, although, feeling uncertain._

 _Myles smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back. Things felt perfect in such an unrealistic world, and AJ knew she didn't just have herself to protect anymore._

* * *

"What do you think she'll call me?" Punk asked, turning to AJ and Bonnie who just turned to him.

"Uncle Phil?" AJ shook her head, "What do you want her to call you?" She laughed.

"I want her to call you Punk." Bonnie said, "Or Uncle Punk."

"The puncle." AJ said.

"I like that." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Let's worry about what she calls you when she can actually speak." Bonnie smiled just as the hospital room door opened and Alice and Gerry walked in with gift bags on either hand.

Punk looked over, pausing on the spot whilst AJ focused on Punk to make sure he stayed calm, all the while Bonnie tried to sit up properly.

"Oh, let me see here." Alice smiled, dumping the gift bags she was carrying down, rushing over to Punk and gazing over the baby with a smile, "Oh, watch… you aren't holding her properly. Give her here." She tutted, taking the baby from Punk's arms as Punk shook his head, "Oh, she is gorgeous." Alice smiled, wandering away from Punk with the baby, over to show Gerry as Punk folded his arms and looked over at AJ who just shook her head for him to calm down and not let them bother him.

"Her name is Violet." Bonnie smiled, "Brooks, of course."

"Brooks?" Alice turned to her.

"Yes, that is our name." Punk said as Alice ignored him.

"Not since you came under our roof." Alice said.

"That's our name." Bonnie said tiredly, "And that's Violet's name. It's not up for debate." She said.

"She's truly beautiful." Gerry said, looking on at the baby, "Even if her father is a women beater."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Punk spat, not being able to hold his tongue as AJ got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Keep your voice down." Alice hissed.

"No, don't bring that shit up." Punk said.

"Phil, it's ok." Bonnie nodded.

"Always trying to cause a scene." Alice rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving now anyway." AJ nodded, putting her coat on.

"Always trying to cause a scene?" Punk questioned, "You just walked through the hospital dressed like you're going to the Oscars with seven gift bags with things that Bonnie will probably just throw in the trash because she won't have the heart to tell you she doesn't like them." Punk said.

"Phil." Bonnie hissed.

"Oh, listen to yourself." Alice laughed, passing Violet over to Gerry as Bonnie watched and began to get anxious at the fact her sleeping baby daughter was amongst this animosity.

"C'mon, Phil. Let's go." AJ said, walking over to Kace to help him put his coat on.

"I'm not gonna let you poison Violet like you did with us." Punk said.

"The last time I remember… she wasn't your kid to make decisions on behalf of." Alice said, "You're just sad and lonely, sad that this could have been your life but you made your poor girlfriend get an abortion because you couldn't man up."

"You're going to push me too fucking far one day… and you're gonna regret it." Punk warned angrily, "There will come a day where you will get exactly what you've always deserved." Punk said.

"And what's that?" Alice smirked.

"Can you both just stop it?!" Bonnie spat angrily as Punk and Alice turned to her, "For once can't you just be in the same room together without being at each other's throats?" She asked.

"I'm leaving anyway." Punk said, turning back and handing AJ the car keys as she walked on ahead with Kace.

"Go on then." Alice said, "Go follow your skank fiancé and her rat son." She smirked as Punk clenched his fist.

"Mom, that's enough." Bonnie hissed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Phil?" Alice smiled, stepping closer to Punk, "Are you gonna… hit me?" She whispered as Punk looked down at her, "You gonna put your hands on me?" She spat as Punk unclenched his fist and looked over to Bonnie.

"I'll swing by in the morning." He said as Bonnie just smiled and nodded. Punk then pushed by Alice, walking over to Gerry who was holding Violet, giving her a kiss goodbye as well as Bonnie before leaving the hospital room.

"All talk, that boy is." Alice rolled her eyes once Punk had left the room.

"He's still my little brother and you can't speak like that to him." Bonnie warned seriously as Alice looked across to her with shock.

"Oh, Bonnie. Do you see the way he treats me?" Alice asked.

"You're both as bad as each other." Bonnie said, "You should have called me to let me know you were coming. I didn't think I'd have any visitors for the rest of the night." She admitted tiredly.

"We won't stay long. We just wanted to meet our granddaughter." Alice smiled, wandering back over to Gerry as she looked over Violet and smiled, "Such a pretty girl." She said as Bonnie sighed, resting her head back on the pillow as she wished for the presence of her brother back.

* * *

"Don't listen to her." AJ shook her head as they sat parked outside the apartment block in the car. Kace was fast asleep in the back whilst AJ tried to convince Punk that Alice and Gerry were not worth the thought.

"She thinks she can just come into the room and suddenly take over." Punk shook his head, "She obviously came right away because she knew I'd be there." He nodded to himself.

"Stop wasting your time giving her your thoughts. She's a sad old woman if all she does is sit and think of ways to get at you. I mean… you'd think she'd caused you enough pain." She shook her head, "Forget about her." She said, "There is so much we have to look forward to that doesn't involve them. Our wedding. Welcoming Violet into the family." She said as Punk looked at her, "It's not worth it." She sighed.

"I wish she would just… go away. For good." Punk shook his head, "Everyone that I ever care about… she takes them in and turns them against me." He said, "She done it with Kat. She tried to do it with Dean and Seth when we were kids." He said.

"And what? You think she's gonna try and turn me against you?" She asked, "If that woman is in stepping distance from me, talking shit about you… I won't hesitate to rip out her throat." She spat as Punk smiled a little, "It's never gonna happen. You're too good for her. Don't stoop yourself down to her level." She shook her head, taking his hand and squeezing it as he smiled, leaning over and kissing her head softly.

"I love you." He said as she smiled.

"I love you too." AJ smiled, "C'mon." She said, getting out of the car as Punk got out, opening up the back door and lifting a sleeping Kace out of the seat, his cheek resting on his shoulder as he stayed asleep in his arms as AJ smiled watching.

She leaned into the back to grab her purse whilst Punk headed on into the apartment block with Kace.

She leaned back out and shut the door over, locking the car and standing up straight as she looked over to the running car across the road, looking on at the figure in the front seat curiously as she saw them staring right at her. Even though it was too dark to see the person's face, she felt like she recognised the outline, and the air seemed to get much colder around her.

She shook her head and turned around, walking back into the apartment block as Myles rolled down the car window and watched her with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	39. Making The Move

**Making The Move**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked later that night as he walked into the hospital room where Bonnie was with Violet asleep in her basinet. Alice and Gerry had just left and Bonnie was looking forward to finally relaxing.

"I'm tired." Bonnie nodded, "It's starting to hit me now." She admitted truthfully with a smile as he nodded.

"I'll get going. Let you get to sleep." He said.

"No, you can stay." Bonnie said, "I like having at least one visitor who isn't shouting or cursing." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, pulling out the chair beside the bed.

"Just Phil and my mom." Bonnie shook her head, resting it back on the pillow, "I know I should never expect anything less but it is just… there's no quit in either of them." She said, "And I just… I can't understand it anymore. I used to think Phil was just upset about our real mom and he didn't really fit into life with Alice and Gerry but… I don't know." She sighed, "He really hates them." She said.

"It's all or nothing with Phil, right?" Dean said, "He'll either… you know, jump in front of a bus for you or he'll make sure you know what he thinks of you, call you every name under the sun." He said, "He doesn't hesitate."

"No, he doesn't." Bonnie sighed, "I wasn't expecting some reconciliation but I thought with the baby… maybe she'd bring everyone together." She said, "But… I think it's only getting worse." She admitted truthfully.

"It's just one of those things you're gonna need to accept, right?" Dean said, "I don't think there's ever gonna be a relationship there between Phil and your foster parents. So… it's better to realise that and make sure that you're doing what's best for you. You got a kid now. Phil should be the least of your problems."

"He's still my baby brother." Bonnie said childishly.

"He's not, though. He's a grown man who is getting married and has his own life. Your main focus is her." He pointed to Violet in the bassinet as Bonnie smiled.

"I know." She whispered, "I still can't believe she's here." She shook her head.

"Is it how you expected it?" Dean asked.

"No. I didn't think anything would change but… I feel like my whole world is different now that she's in it." She admitted as Dean smiled, "I don't feel as scared as what I was."

"Scared of what?" Dean asked.

"Well, you know…."

"Danny?" Dean said.

"He's still out there, Dean." Bonnie nodded, "No matter how much I get distracted with Violet. I know he's still out there." She said.

"I know." Dean said, "Trust me if… if I could do anything in the world right now I would have him found and locked up." He nodded, "But the chances of him showing his face again are slim, right? He knows that Phil and I know what happened. He's not gonna chance coming back into your life."

"You don't know that." Bonnie said.

"I believe it." Dean said, "And you need to aswell." He said, "There's good things going for you right now. You've got a stable home for Violet. You've got the wedding to look forward to. You got your friends." He nodded, "This is the light at the end of the tunnel." He said as Bonnie smiled.

"I got you." She added as he nodded.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, looking across at her, shaking his head and turning away, "I should go. You need to get rest." He stood up.

"Dean." Bonnie said as Dean turned to her, "Thank you for everything." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"This whole time. These past few months. You've been here for me. Even if it was just for pizza and a movie." She said, "You made me not feel alone." She nodded, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Dean assured her, "I'll come by in the morning before my shift." He said as she nodded, "You get a good sleep."

"We will." Bonnie smiled as Dean nodded, turning and looking down at Violet with a smile before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

"Yes, right there." AJ purred and smirked as she lay on her side with Punk behind her thrusting into her, his hand around cupping her breast whilst her back pressed against his chest. She couldn't imagine this heat and passion ever leaving them. It was constant intimacy and she loved it.

"Yeah, you like it?" Punk whispered in her ear as AJ continued to moan softly, feeling his length thrusting deep inside her.

"Fuck, don't stop. I'm gonna cum." She moaned blissfully, rolling her head back as it pressed against his chin, in perfect position to feel him hit off her g-spot constantly, beginning to feel her body tighten with anticipation.

He continued to thrust into her before tangling his arm over her hip and stroking her clit, listening as those soft purring moans turned louder as she grabbed the sheets.

"Oh my God." She moaned out blissfully, "I'm gonna cum." She gasped, crying out with ecstasy as she reached her release, her body shuddering as he kissed her neck, everything inside her tingling. She was never loved the way he loved her, and sometimes was still surprised at how amazing everything felt with him.

Punk reached his release just after her, spilling himself inside her whilst he groaned to himself, all the while AJ enjoyed listening to him and touching herself whilst they caught their breaths back.

"Turns out I wasn't tired after all." AJ smirked with satisfaction as Punk laughed a little and nodded, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back as she turned around, "I tell you what, I do not envy Bonnie right now." She admitted truthfully.

"Why?" Punk turned to her.

"All the… All the night feeds. The diapers. The crying." She shook her head, "I don't miss it." She said as Punk smiled.

"Don't tell her that." Punk said.

"She'll be fine." AJ nodded, "If she's as good a mother as she is sister, she'll be fine." AJ nodded.

"I know she's still worrying about Danny." Punk nodded, "I don't blame her but… I wish it wasn't on her mind. I wish he was just locked up." He groaned a little as AJ curled into him.

"I think we all do." AJ said, "But he's not gonna show his face around here, not when he's practically a wanted man, not just by the police but by you and your friends." She said, "He'd be stupid to come back here."

"Still feels like… like something isn't right." He said.

"How do you mean?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted with frustration.

"Things are good." AJ soothed, "You've got a healthy niece. Bonnie is doing good. We're getting married." She smiled, rolling on top of him, "There's nothing bad going on here." She smirked, pressing her lips back against his as he placed his hands at the small of her back, kissing her back passionately as she straddled his hips and grinned, using her hand to stroke him up and down, making sure he was ready to go again before reaching behind and sinking down upon his length.

"Fuck." Punk groaned and smirked, pulling her down by the hair to his face as he kissed her whilst her hips moved up and down on her.

Meanwhile, from the use of a stolen key, the lock on their apartment door was turning and the door slowly and quietly opened.

Myles stuffed the keys which Alice had taken from Punk in the hospital without him noticing whilst they were arguing into his pocket. Since AJ was driving home, they knew she would use her keys to get in, and so Alice had taken Punk's and passed them along to Myles so he could follow them home.

He walked quietly like a mouse, it not being the first time he'd broken into someone's house before, walking down the hallway as he heard intense noises coming from the bedroom, laughing and nodding to himself as he stood outside it.

He turned the handle on the bedroom door, opening it up and smirking as he stood, noticing AJ not even look up, to lost in her own moment, until Punk pushed her off at the sight of a man at their door.

"There she is. In her natural habitat." Myles smirked as AJ looked up and grabbed the sheets to her body, sliding back on the bed as she kept her mouth closed, afraid that if she opened it, she would scream.

Almost six long years she had managed to live her life without the fear of that man. To have him stood there, having came just like a gust of wind, it almost made her feel sick.

"Who the fuck are you?" Punk spat, getting out of bed after putting boxers on whilst AJ sat shaking, "How did you get into our apartment?"

"I got connections." Myles smiled, "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet." He nodded as Punk grabbed him by the throat immediately and marched him out of the bedroom and into the hall whilst AJ felt like she couldn't breathe, trying to get out of bed but having to wait a minute in the case she fainted. She felt like she couldn't feel anything in her body.

"I don't care who you are!" Punk spat, "Why are you in my house?!" He yelled as Myles chuckled.

"I'm here for my son." He croaked as Punk looked in his eyes, letting go of the man and shaking his head.

"You're… You're Myles?" Punk said.

"So she talks about me?" Myles smiled, "I'm flattered."

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming here?" Punk spat, "Don't you think you've done enough?" He said.

"Me? No, definitely not." Myles smiled, "April! Come on out. You know I don't bite." He smirked as Punk grabbed him again, pushing him up against the nearest wall, using the collar of his jacket.

"You have five seconds to get out of this apartment before I call the police." Punk spat, "If you ever come around here again, you'll regret it." He said, "I got friends too. This is my city and this is my family." Punk said, "Don't try me."

"I know you're fucked up. That's April's type. Makes her feel better about her shameful self." Myles gasped out, "But… you're not gonna be the one calling the cops." He shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Punk spat as AJ walked out of the bedroom, having threw some clothes on, looking on as she saw Punk holding Myles up against the wall.

She still couldn't believe he was here. He had just appeared like this.

"I saw you see me, April." Myles chuckled, turning his head as best he could, "In the car earlier."

"No… I… I didn't see you." AJ shook her head.

"You just didn't wanna see me." Myles smiled, "But it's ok. Daddy's home, baby." He chuckled as Punk tightened his grip around his throat.

"Get out of our apartment." Punk spat, pushing him over to the door, walking over to AJ, feeling more at ease being near her whilst Myles rubbed his throat and stood at the apartment door.

"April knows me. She knows that I wouldn't just come here to… stick my head in. Say hello. She knows I'd want something, don't you?" He smirked over at AJ who glared over at him.

"You are not touching him." AJ spat, "You are not his father."

"Oh, but… I am." Myles said, "And I'm not just talking about Kace. Although, I will take him, and he will come back to New Jersey with me."

"Over my dead body." AJ hissed.

"That's just it, April! It wasn't over your dead body. I had to dispose that dead body that you created." He spat, "You left me in a mess, sweetheart. And you're gonna have to pay for your mistakes, it's as simple as that."

"You have a death wish." Punk spat, "I'm just gonna call the cops. I-I can't be bothered with this shit." Punk shook his head.

"They're already coming, don't worry." Myles smiled as AJ and Punk looked across at him.

"How did you get in here?" AJ spat.

"That doesn't matter." Myles smiled, "What matters is… you took my son and you left for almost six years. I wanna know how you survived when you had zero money, April." He smirked, "What'd you do? Sell yourself?"

"Shut your mouth." AJ spat, "I worked. I worked hard and I gave my son a decent life. Which is far from what I can say for you." She said, "You're not his father and you will never have him."

"It's funny. You're pretending like you don't know me." Myles smiled, "You know that if I want something. I get it." He said, "It's as simple as that."

"Not this time." Punk said.

"You think you know her?" Myles smiled to him, "You like cold blooded killers. Is that your thing?" He said.

"She acted out in self-defence." Punk spat, "All because of you. Now you're gonna go back to whatever hole you came from and you're not gonna show your face around here again, or I will rip it off." Punk spat, "You think you're some drug lord gangster. Not on these streets." He shook his head, "So either get out or I will personally remove you myself."

"God, you're even turning me on." Myles smirked, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I waited a long time to see this go down." He said, "I know these streets aren't mine. I'm not here on business duty. This is… This is all very very personal." He smirked to AJ, "And everyone is going to get what they deserve."

"Please just leave me alone." AJ shook her head, "If you ever cared about me… just leave me alone." She sighed.

"Oh, April I still care about you." Myles smiled, "But… not enough to take Kace and never see your face again." He shrugged as AJ shook her head.

"It's not gonna happen." Punk spat, starting to lose his temper as Myles noticed.

"There's that temper." Myles smiled, "Mommy dearest was right, you are a little fucked up." He said as Punk looked at him puzzled, "Maybe all those years of abuse really went to your head."

"How…" Punk shook his head, "How did you-" He stopped as there was a loud knock at the door.

"This is the police!" An officer yelled through as Myles smiled.

"Ahh, here we go." Myles smiled, whilst AJ turned to Punk, both of them knowing they never called the police, they never got the chance, "I wonder who they're here for." He smiled, turning the handle on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	40. Who To Trust

**Who To Trust**

* * *

"I-I didn't… I've not done anything." AJ shook her head as she felt silver cuffs placed around her wrists whilst Punk stood watching in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk spat.

"You're coming to the station with us, Miss Mendez." One of the officers spoke whilst Myles stood aside, leaning against the wall and smiling.

"No… please… my son is here. I… I didn't do anything." AJ shook her head hysterically, trying to push away from the officers but they had grips on her.

"Can't we just do this here?" Punk tried to reason, running his hand through his hair, "It's him you should be arresting for breaking into our apartment." He pointed to Myles who just put his hands up and shook his head.

"I've done absolutely nothing wrong here." Myles smiled cockily.

"Please, I don't want to go with them." AJ turned to Punk, shaking her head, frightened to death, feeling like her whole world was coming crashing down, after almost two years of feeling like there was actually hope for her. In a matter of minutes, it all seemed to rush back to that horrible, isolated place she was in, where no one could save her.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "It's ok, I'll be right behind you and it won't take long. It's just a few questions, right?" He turned to the officers who each had a hold on AJ's arm. The both chose to ignore Punk.

"C'mon, Miss." One of them said as AJ sniffled, not having a free hand to wipe her tears as she was taken out of the apartment whilst Punk ran his hands over his face and shook his head, turning to Myles who was smiling.

"You're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on here." Punk warned.

"Or what?" Myles smiled, "Shouldn't you be going to the station to check on April? Seems like she's done something pretty terrible." He smirked as Punk grabbed him by the throat, this time not holding anything back as he watched Myles' face start to turn red.

"I don't know what it is you're up to." Punk hissed, "And I don't know what it was you used to do that tricked April into thinking you cared about her, but I don't believe a single word that comes from your mouth, so you're going to tell me what exactly it is you're up to, how you know about… about my past, and if you don't'… I am going to chop your fucking fingers off one by one and shove them down your throat." He spat as Myles was slowly turning purple, "You don't want to go there with me, with my family. I'm not one of those cowards you're used to bullying, alright? You push me I will push you back." He spat as Myles nodded, the blood rushing to his head as Punk finally let him go as he collapsed to the ground and started wheezing and coughing.

"Now get the fuck up." Punk tapped him with his foot, "You don't have long to explain to me."

* * *

"She's not talking." The officer spoke to one of the investigators, an older man in a suit after leaving AJ in an interview room.

"Ok." The man nodded, walking into the room and closing the door over as AJ looked over. She'd gone into her defence mode where she felt like she couldn't trust anyone at all, and she didn't have anything to say that would benefit her situation, "April, I'm Saul Carr." Saul nodded as he pulled the chair out across from AJ and sat down, "I'm an investigator here at the station and I just…. Want to ask you some questions." He said as AJ looked across at him, "Where were you, six years ago on the 2nd of June?" He asked as AJ stared across at him blankly.

She was too afraid to speak. Afraid of who was listening. Afraid of what would happen to her. So she kept her mouth closed and turned away from the man.

"April, I know you aren't deaf." Saul said, "This isn't me interrogating you, I just need to know a few things, that's all." He assured her.

"I-I can't remember." AJ whispered.

"Did you know Albert Mathews?" Saul asked, sliding across a picture as AJ refused to look, "Can you take a look for me?" He asked, "His family filed a missing person's report on him. He hadn't showed up until a few months ago. Well… his dead corpse." He said as AJ kept her head turned away, "So did you know him?" He asked.

Anyone could tell that she was hiding something, it was fairly obvious given she was trying hard not to say anything, but he wasn't there to shout and scream at her, that wasn't going to get answers, "April, it's better to be honest with me." Saul nodded, "Did you know this man? Is he familiar to you?" He asked as AJ looked down at the picture gulping and closing her eyes.

"Yes." AJ whispered as Saul nodded.

"Alright." Saul said, "How did you know him?" He asked.

"M-My… My boyfriend at the time. He brought him… brought him to our house one night." She said, looking across at Saul, "That's all I remember." She said sharply as Saul sighed and nodded, "What do you think I did?" She asked.

"We think you killed him, Miss Mendez." Saul said honestly, standing up and closing his folder over, "You'll be taken to the cells until further notice."

"What?" AJ shook her head, "I-I need to go home. I have a son." She said, "My son is at home." She stood up, her hands cuffed in front of her.

"I was informed by other officers that there were two other men at the house, so… I'm sure your son is fine." Saul said.

"You can't keep me here." AJ shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"We can." Saul said, turning around and walking out of the room, nodding to the cops outside to take AJ down to the waiting cells in the station.

* * *

"Don't keep me waiting." Punk spat, standing in the living room where Myles was sitting, caressing his throat as Punk watched him, "You've just intruded into my home, arrested my fiancé for a crime that you made her commit, and if you think you're really gonna walk out of here with Kace you should check yourself again." He said, "So make yourself useful and tell me what the hell this is about." He said as Myles looked up at him.

"It's about getting what I want. What I deserve." Myles said, "April left me in the shit. She left me with a dead body, a ton of debt and took my son from me." He said, "I've waited for this for a very, very long time." He said.

"You made her kill that man. You drove your own son away. That's all on you." Punk said.

"All she had to do was sleep with him." Myles shrugged, "No mess. No debt. No harm done."

"She is not an object or a… or a prize to be won." Punk said, "You forced her into a situation she didn't want to be in, she was about to be raped and that was all because of you. That man died because of you."

"She worked with me. She knew what came with the job." Myles said, "She needs to pay for what she did. Thinking she could just leave all her troubles behind and find a new, happy life full of rainbows and sunshine. That's not how it works." He said.

"So how can they arrest her like that when… I assume, you took care of the body?" Punk said.

"Let's just say I was doing some… gardening at my house. Stumbled across a dead corpse. I don't know how it got there. I give a statement to the police about the night my girlfriend left me, and how it involved a man who just so happened to be that dead corpse." He smiled, "And maybe… maybe I'm setting her up but I don't think you know just how much of a rat she is. I mean… ace between the sheets but man, quite the violent person." He said, "Must have been the homelessness in her. All that abuse the streets gave her before I… came and saved the day… maybe that's why you two get on so well… both used pieces of trash." He smiled.

"How do you know about me?" Punk spat, finding it hard to stay calm, "How do you know about all of that?"

"Because your foster mom is probably the devil herself and is doing everything in her power to make sure you suffer, it just so happened, my needs and her needs… well they sort of linked together."

"You and Alice?" Punk said, "You're… you're what… working together?" Punk shook his head.

"She's one intimidating woman." Myles nodded, "I can see why you're so afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You were when you were a little kid, though, weren't you?" Myles smiled, "She told me she'd come into your room and find you under the bed." He laughed a little, "It's cute."

"What could possibly be in this for her?" Punk spat.

"I don't know. I didn't ask too many questions. We all have our own parts to play." Myles shrugged, "My part is over. Now I can watch April lose her mind behind bars and I can take my son back."

"You're not gonna touch him, and April is not going to prison. So nice try." Punk said.

"How are you so sure?" Myles chuckled as he stood up, "She's a murderer. She might be an angel to you. She might be sweet and kind and everything in between… but she killed a man and guess what? Most often than not… killers go to prison." He shrugged.

"She'll tell her story-"

"Her story that ends with her killing that man? Yeah, she will, and she'll still go to prison, and you… you can't stop me from taking my son." He said, "It's simple."

"This is not gonna work out in your favour." Punk shook his head, "Kace is not going anywhere with you. I don't know what business you have with my mom, what she's manipulated you to do, but you're gonna be disappointed." He said, "April will come home, and you will not get Kace, and I will got to Alice and lay it all on the line."

"She's always one step ahead of you." Myles shrugged, "You're putting on this brave face but I can see you're scared. You're scared that your fiancé is gonna to prison. You're scare that… I will take Kace and there will be nothing you can do about it… and you're scared that… you still don't even know the half of what is about to go down." He said, standing up, "It's fine. We all get a little scared sometimes, Phil."

"I'm not scared." Punk spat, "I'm angry."

"I'd say keep your family close, Phil but… that might not apply in a few days. You-You might not have your family." He smirked, "Once April has been charged for murder and awaits her trial, I'll come back for Kace." He said, walking by Punk who clenched his fists, trying so hard not to unleash his anger, keeping steady until he heard Myles leave, turning around and punching the wall repeatedly.

He should have known that Alice would have been involved with this in some shape or form. All he cared about right now was being there for April, so he headed off into Kace's room, sadly waking Kace up to take him to the station. He had no choice. If there was one thing he could do for April, it would be to keep her son as safe as possible. He'd deal with his mother and the rest of what appeared to be a psychotic game later.

* * *

Bonnie woke up when she heard her hospital room door open, blinking her tired eyes a few times as she looked on at Alice walking through the door quietly.

"Mom?" Bonnie shook her head, "What are you doing? It's so late." She shook her head, looking over at Violet who was peacefully asleep.

"Oh, I just had to come." Alice sighed, wandering over to the bed, looking over at Violet and smiling, "She's so beautiful."

"Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is just fine." Alice nodded, "Don't worry." She assured her, taking a seat on the armchair beside the bed, "I just… well, honey I just need to talk to you, and it's not going to be easy."

"You're scaring me." Bonnie sighed, sitting up tiredly and slowly, she was still sore and exhausted, "What do you need to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, it's about your brother." Alice said as Bonnie raised a brow and tilted her head, "There's something you need to know." She nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	41. Alone

**Alone**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't let her out?" Punk shook his head, speaking to Saul who was in charge of the case whilst Kace was sitting over at the soft seats with the receptionist.

"I mean, we can't let her out." Saul said, "We've got enough to try her on this murder. She's looking at time in prison. Once she gets a lawyer, it might be best for her to agree to plead guilty. Could save a lot of time, for us and for her in prison." He nodded.

"She's not guilty of anything." Punk shook his head, "I can't believe this is happening." He ran his hand over his face.

"She's not talking to us. Says she recognises the man who was killed but only because he was a friend of her boyfriend at the time." Saul said, "Between me and you, we know what went down, and we know what happened."

"And what's that? If you think you know it all." Punk said.

"It's none of your business." Saul said, "I can't share private statements and evidence with you."

"Look, she's got a son." Punk turned over to Kace as Saul looked over, "He needs her. Ok, he really needs her. She can't go to prison." He shook his head, "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can get through to her."

"I can't let you talk to her." Saul shook his head.

"Why not? You're not letting her out. The least you could do is let me talk to her."

"I can't do that." Saul said, "I know this is hard on you. I don't set out to take mom's away from their kids." He shook his head, "But this is a legitimate case that April is a prime suspect for." He said.

"Is there any chance of her getting out?" Punk asked.

"I don't see it happening. She'll be transferred to a women's penitentiary where she'll await a trial." Saul said as Punk shook his head and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. How in the blink of an eye, he felt like he'd lost his entire world. The thought of AJ, so scared and frightened, possibly going to prison where he wouldn't see her, where they couldn't get married, it was making him feel sick and he had no idea how to help her.

"Can you just… can you call me with any sort of information or updates." He shook his head as Saul nodded.

"I will. We're trying to get it rounded up quickly. It's on April, how much she wants to cooperate with us."

"Well, you can imagine how frightened she is." Punk hissed a little.

"We do take that into account." Saul said, "You'll be updated on what's happening." He nodded as Punk just sighed.

Punk turned away, walking over to Kace who looked up at him, "C'mon, kid. Let's go." He said softly as Kace jumped up from the chair and took his hand as they walked out of the station.

* * *

"Alright, April." Saul said as he entered the interview room later on where AJ was brought to again. She was tired, and frightened, and confused and she had no idea what was going to happen to her, but she had gathered by now that it wasn't good, "You've spoken to your lawyer so… you can't act dumb." He said as AJ sat her cuffed hands on the table, "It's easier for everyone, including you, if you just tell us what happened that night."

"I was at home." AJ said quickly as Saul looked across, "I was… cooking dinner I think. My son was asleep upstairs and as far as I knew, my boyfriend was at work." She said, "He came home and kissed me hello, told me I… I had to do something for him." She said, "Not to be strange, but normally when he said that, it meant sex so… I thought, great, the baby asleep." She said, "But then he… he told me what he needed me to do and… I didn't believe him at first." She said.

"What'd he want you to do?" Saul asked.

"A man that he owed debt to, he wanted me to sleep with him to clear that debt, right in our house." AJ said, "I begged him. I would have gone on my knees had I lost my dignity, but he was adamant that I done it so… I thought to myself, I'll get it over and done with." She nodded.

"So you slept with him?" Saul asked.

"No. I… I walked up the stairs to the bedroom and the man-"

"Albert Matthews?" Saul asked.

"I-I didn't know that was his name but… yes, him." AJ said, "He came up behind me." She said, "He started touching me. Pulling at my clothes. He was rough. He had a… a strong grip and I knew once I was on that bed, I wasn't gonna be able to get back up." She said, "So I panicked and I grabbed the candle holder from the bedside table and I… I hit him across the head." She said.

"So you killed him?" Saul asked as AJ looked across at him and gulped.

"Yes." AJ whispered, "But I… I didn't mean to. I didn't want to kill him. I was afraid and he was touching me." She said, "But I… I left that night. Once I'd taken his pulse and realised he was dead, I… I took my son and I left." She said.

"Why didn't you call 911, Miss Mendez? Why did you flee from a murder scene like you were truly guilty?" Saul asked.

"Because I was afraid of… of what would happen and… and my son needed me. He couldn't be with his father." She shook her head.

"Well… your version isn't the same as your ex boyfriends." Saul said as AJ shook her head, "He said, he brought a friend home from the club one night. You were upstairs. He disappeared out to get some drink in for him and his friend and when he came back… there was no body and you and your son had disappeared." He said, "Few months ago, he found that body in the back yard… or, what was left of it, and the shovel that was buried with it… it had your fingerprints all over it."

"He's trying to set me up." AJ shook her head, "He is a bad man. He's… He's mad that I took my son somewhere safe and he wants to see me suffer now." AJ said, "That's not how it happened. I didn't bury any body."

"You have bipolar disorder, Miss Mendez. Don't you?" He asked as AJ looked across at him and tilted her head.

"How do you…" AJ shook her head.

"Your ex seems to think that you were manic at the time. Perhaps seeing things differently and that's what made you strike out in some way." Saul said.

"I was perfectly sane." AJ spat, "Don't you dare sit there and look at me like I'm a mental illness and not a human being." She warned as Saul looked across at her.

"Did you kill Albert Matthews, yes or no?" Saul asked.

"Yes." AJ said.

"Did you flee without informing any local authorities? Yes or no?" He asked.

"Yes but-"

"And did you go these almost six years, knowing you had killed a man and left him to rot under the ground? Yes or no?"

"I didn't bury any body." AJ hissed, "And he was trying to rape me. I had to defend myself." AJ spat, "Or are you the type of man who… who'd tell me that I was asking for it. I went into the bedroom so that meant I allowed him to touch me? Is that what you think?"

"No. I think that you panicked in a room with a man, you killed him and you didn't notify a single person. That's what I think." He said as AJ shook her head and turned away, "We've got the evidence, Miss Mendez. Had you stayed, notified someone about the death, then maybe… maybe this wouldn't have been so bad for you."

"I know my ex buried that body. He's doing this only because he wants to take my son." She said, "It is him you should be arresting for… for putting me in a situation like he did. That man could have killed me. Who knows what he was going to do? I acted out in justifiable defence. I was the victim and I'm getting imprisoned for it?"

"Your fingerprints are all over the shovel. You fled in panic. You know you murdered a man and carried on with your life." He said.

AJ just shook her head and leaned back. She couldn't believe this was happening. After finally finding her safe heaven. Finding somewhere where she loved and built a home, it was being ripped away from her just like that, and the thought of not seeing her son or Phil for a long time was killing her.

"You'll be transferred to a woman's penitentiary whilst you await your trial. You can speak to your lawyer about what will happen next. Sometimes it's best to agree to take a deal. Speeds up the whole process." He said, standing up as AJ shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please don't take me away from my son." AJ shook her head, "Please." She begged as Saul just sighed and turned away, leaving the room and nodding to the officers outside to take her back to a cell.

* * *

"Yes, I'll hold." Punk spat, sitting in the car outside the hospital, Kace in the back seat whilst he tried to get through to the station, not having heard anything for a few hours. He didn't know what to be doing with himself. Whether he should go find Myles and cut his throat out for doing this. Or whether he should have stormed over to Alice and get the answers he deserved.

But he knew violence wasn't the answer, and he had to keep Kace safe and close to him, it was the one thing he knew he could do right by AJ. So he decided to head to the hospital, to seek guidance and comfort in his big sister, to wonder what he could possibly do in this situation.

"Fuck sake." Punk groaned on the phone, "Yes, I'll call back later." He shook his head, hanging up and sighing to himself.

"Phil?" Kace said quietly as Punk took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, buddy? What's up?" He turned to the back seat.

"Where is mommy?" Kace asked as Punk looked across at him.

"She's just… she's a little busy right now, kid." Punk said as Kace nodded slowly, "You don't have to worry, alright? I'm here." He nodded as Kace nodded along with him, "C'mon, let's go." He said, getting out of the car and helping Kace out, taking his hand and heading into the hospital.

He really needed the wise words from his sister right now. He felt lost, and he also felt scared. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help AJ at this time was killing him, and knowing that yet again, his foster mother was trying to find ways to hurt him, this time more mentally, it was draining him, and he was afraid he would snap.

He made his way up to his sister's room and walked on in with Kace, smiling as he saw Bonnie sat up feeding Violet, watching as Bonnie turned around and looked across at him.

"Hey." Punk sighed tiredly as Bonnie stared at him and turned back to Violet. He shook his head a little, "How are you?" He asked wearily.

"I'm trying to feed my daughter." Bonnie hissed, looking up at him, "I don't… I don't really wanna see you right now." She shook her head truthfully.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't even look at you." She shook her head, "Just go."

"What the hell have I done?" Punk spat.

"Really?" Bonnie shook her head, "Just go." Bonnie said, "I've not slept all night. I'm tired. I… I don't want to speak to you."

"Bonnie." Punk said with concern, "What the hell is going on?"

"Just get out." Bonnie hissed as loud as she could without startling her daughter whilst Kace stood and pressed himself against Punk's legs.

Punk just shook his head, watching as Bonnie looked close to tears, "Please just leave me alone." Bonnie begged him as Punk just backed away out of the room with Kace, not understanding, feeling little by little like everyone was either being taken away from him, or were turning on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	42. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

* * *

"There's no way." Dean shook his head the next day, sitting with Bonnie who had gotten home from the hospital with Violet. She'd told Dean about her mother's visit to her and what she had told her.

"I have the letter." Bonnie said, sitting down on the couch across from him, just after putting Violet down in her crib in the nursery which Dean and Punk had both painted.

"Phil would have told you and… and why would he have the letter?" Dean looked up at her, "Nah, something isn't right here." Dean said.

"He could have… picked up when he was here one night." Bonnie shrugged, "He had no right."

"Have you spoke to him yet?" Dean asked her.

"No." Bonnie shook her head, "He came to the hospital last night with Kace…. I just told him to go away. I couldn't even look at him." She said.

"Ok, well… you're exhausted. Maybe give it a few days and then… talk to him. No offence but… you gotta look at where the source is from. Your mother." Dean said.

"You're just as bad as him." Bonnie spat angrily, "Stop-Stop painting her like a villain, all she and my dad have ever done is try and look after me and Phil, and he… he made it so hard for them." She said, "And now this… now he's trying to… trying to take control of my life." She said.

"You don't know that." Dean said, "I'd just… I'd talk to him before you go accusing him of anything." Dean said, "I know Phil. Would… kill or die for you. I just don't see this happening." He said as Bonnie just shook her head, suddenly listening as she heard crying come from upstairs.

"I just put her down." Bonnie said in almost a cry. Trying to adapt to being a new mother as well as having all of these family problems going on was tough for her.

"I'll get her." Dean put his hand up, standing up as Bonnie looked up at him, "Go make yourself a cup of tea. I'll get her back down." He said as Bonnie pushed a small smile and nodded tiredly.

* * *

After Punk had taken Kace to school, he called by the police station who hadn't contacted him with any information all night. He'd tossed and turned in bed, not being able to sleep at all. Thinking about AJ, thinking about Bonnie, why she could barely look at him. Thinking about how in one night, everything had gone to shit.

"You told me you'd keep me updated." Punk spoke to Saul who came out to reception.

"Well we're pretty busy here." Saul said, "April spoke to us. We… We got everything we need." He said, "She's being transferred to a prison today and she'll be on trial in a few weeks." He said as Punk shook his head.

"You can't be serious." Punk shook his head.

"I am." Saul said, "She murdered a man. That has consequences. But murdering a man, disposing the evidence and then keeping it quiet for almost six years. That has severe consequences." He said, "And don't… don't tell me she has a son. I know. I've heard it. But I arrest a lot of adults with kids. It's not gonna win me over." He said as Punk just ran his hand over his face, "The good news is, you can visit her now."

"Oh, yeah. Great. Thank you so much." Punk spat sarcastically. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Although he knew that AJ had committed a crime which was dangerous in terms of anyone finding out, he never thought this day would actually come, and he never thought that because she defended herself, she'd be punished. He didn't know what to do or say, and the worst of it was, he couldn't even help her.

"If you excuse me, I have things to do." He nodded, walking away from Punk as Punk stood still, not believing that this could actually be happening.

The shock slowly but surely subsided as he headed out of the station, and suddenly, he'd never been so angry in his life before.

* * *

"This is your room." A female warden said later that night, escorting AJ down the long hallway with lots of doors, opening one up as AJ paused and looked inside, holding her pillow to her chest, "No pictures on the wall until we check them. We do random spot checks in rooms every now and then so… just don't hide things. It looks bad on everyone, especially us when we have to beat your ass." She said as AJ looked at her and gulped, "Breakfast, lunch and dinner is served in the food halls, same time every day. You'll learn the rest as you go along." She said as AJ looked into her room, noticing another woman laying on the top bunk.

"I thought I'd be in a room on my own until my trial." AJ shook her head as the warden just stared at her.

"Well you thought wrong, honey." The warden smiled, "Go." She nodded as AJ stepped into the room, listening as the door banged close behind her, watching as the woman laying on the top bunk sat up and looked over at her.

"Oh, lookie cookie." The female smiled as she jumped down from the top bunk, "Fresh meat." She smirked in her English accent as AJ looked across at her, "What's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?" She smiled.

"I'm just… I'm waiting on my trial." AJ shook her head, brushing by the raven-haired girl and sitting her pillow down on the bottom bunk as the English girl turned around.

"I can already smell the denial from you." She smirked as AJ turned around, "What'd you do? Sell some drugs? Rob a bank? Steal a car-"

"I killed someone." AJ said as the girl paused and looked across at her.

"Damn, so you aren't a sweet little girl then." She smirked, "My name is Paige. Second drug offence. Out in two years." She extended her hand as AJ looked at it.

"I'm April. Most people call me AJ." AJ said, wearily giving her hand out and shaking the young girl's hand.

"So why'd you kill someone?" Paige asked, wandering back over, climbing up to the top bunk and sitting down with her legs dangling off the edge as AJ looked at her.

"Defence." AJ said, "Everything is just a mess to be honest." She shook her head as Paige nodded.

"It tends to be when you get put in here." Paige nodded, "So what… you were being attacked, raped? Which one?" Paige asked.

"Both." AJ said, "And the one person that I thought loved me was… he was encouraging it." She said.

"Love don't mean shit." Paige said, "Love yourself. That's what my mom always told me. Love yourself because no one else is gonna." She shrugged as AJ just shook her head.

"I shouldn't be here." AJ said.

"Lots of women say that in this place. It's easier if you just accept it." Paige said, "How many years you get?"

"I-I don't know." AJ said, "I've not had my trial yet. I'm speaking with my lawyer tomorrow. She's gonna tell me about a deal I might wanna take." She said, "I have a son. He's only six." She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead as Paige watched her.

"You got family?" Paige asked.

"A boyfriend. Friends." AJ nodded.

"Then he'll be fine." Paige said, jumping back down and looking into her eyes, "You gotta suck it up now. This could be your new home for a few years. Get comfy." She whispered.

* * *

Punk got out of his car and slammed the door shut, walking down the narrow pathway to his foster parent's mansion, deliberately standing on the flowers which were growing at the sides of the path, kicking them as he walked along and reached the door.

He banged on the large door with his fist, continuing to bang until there was finally an answer.

"Philip." The maid, Andrea said.

"Excuse me." Punk said, brushing by her and looking around the house, finding his foster parents sitting in the lounge, shocked to see not only Myles but also Danny. But… he'd gotten to the point where, he wasn't even shocked that he was there. He wasn't shocked that yet again, his foster parents were living up to their horrid expectations. The only expectations that he saw.

"I thought you'd show up." Alice smirked.

"This is just…" Punk placed his hands on his hips, "This is great." He laughed and nodded, "I mean… you continue to surprise me, you really do." He nodded as Alice stood up.

"How does it feel, Phil?" Alice smirked, "How does it feel to have absolutely nothing in your life?" She smiled.

"Why have you done this?" Punk spat, "April… she's looking at years in prison. She's got a son, for Christ sake. We were… were getting married." He said, "All for what?!" He yelled as Myles sat on the couch, swirling around his whiskey whilst Danny leered in the corner along with Gerry.

"You never loved us. Bonnie didn't either but she done a better job at pretending than you did." Alice spat, "We gave you everything and you…. You threw it back in our face." She spat, "So don't pretend that… that I've done this for no reason."

"You have done this for no reason." Punk nodded, "I've never purposely went out of my way to hurt you, ever. I've had some choice words for you but that's my opinion. I've never tried to tear your life apart." Punk hissed, "You're ruining April's life. You're ruining a six-year-old little boy's life." He spat, "Just so… just so you can get to me?"

"Exactly." Alice smiled, "Kace's life isn't ruined. He'll go be with his real dad. His proper dad." She nodded over to Myles, "And April, she gets what she deserves. She's a murderer."

"No she isn't." Punk spat, "You know nothing."

"Oh, I do. Myles filled me in. Did you know she was bipolar?" She smirked, wandering around the lounge like she owned the place, ironically.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, she's bipolar. She never… she never told you?" She smiled, "She told Myles. She must have loved him more. Trusted him." She smirked, "She's a psycho. She's a murderer. She's a whore. She's a danger to her own son, and society for that matter-"

"Enough!" Punk yelled, "I don't care. I honestly could not give a fuck." He said exhaustedly, "All this means nothing to me. I love her and you've destroyed that." He said, "All because you wanted revenge." He pointed to Myles, "And you want to hurt me." He looked at Alice, "Well congratulations, you both got what you wanted." He said, "And you." He pointed over to Danny, "You sick fucking bastard." He spat as Danny smirked, "You go near my sister again, I'll blind your other eye." He hissed as Danny glared across at him.

"Phil, Bonnie… she doesn't want to see you." Alice said, "You've upset her." Alice said, "And now… you have no one."

"How do you know that she's-" He paused, "What did you say to her?" He spat.

"Me?" Alice smirked, "Nothing."

"What did you say to her?!" Punk yelled as Alice just shrugged and smiled.

"You really all are a bunch of sick fucks, aren't you? I mean… this has never been more fitting." Punk shook his head, "You got a psychotic, controlling drug dealer." He pointed to Myles, "A rapist and woman beater." He looked to Danny, "And two fucked up people who quite honestly need to drop dead at any minute. I'd fucking piss on your grave if I got the chance." He spat as Alice glared up at him, "How can you hate me that much that you would go through the trouble of… of bringing these two idiots with you." He pointed to Myles and Danny.

"You watch what you're saying." Danny said, "You should appreciate them. They got me out of prison early." He smirked as Punk turned to Alice and Gerry.

"Of course they did." Punk nodded, feeling like his head was going to explode, "And you let him go to Bonnie and you let him hurt her." He shook his head, "And then you got this cunt involved." He pointed to Myles, "And you planned to get April in prison, and take Kace away, and then feed Bonnie with bullshit so I was all alone and… and begging for you to forgive me and love me." He said, "I would rather burn in hell over and over again than bow down to either of you." He said truthfully.

"You're still going to be left with nothing." Myles shrugged, "I mean… April is gonna get like… eight years minimum in prison."

"Shut the fuck up I'm not talking to you." Punk hissed, starting to lose his cool, not being able to keep it in any longer. The longer he stayed and he realised what was really going on, the angrier he got, "Wasn't it enough for you?" He asked.

"What?" Alice spat.

"Hurting me all these years when I was a kid." Punk said, "Trying to… trying to drown me in the bath. My… My real mother, an amazing mother, just died, and I came here to feel safe and you hurt me." Punk said, "I would sleep in beside my sister because I was so afraid of what you were gonna do to me." He said, "Push me down the stairs, jam my hand in doors… look… look, I even have the scar from the burn you gave me on the stove." He pointed to the palm of his hand where a white line was visible as Alice looked across at him, "You are the insane one here. You need help." He said, "You wanna shame April for killing a man… a man who… who was trying to hurt her?" He asked, "You almost killed me and you meant every single second of it." He spat.

"You were uncontrollable."

"I was seven!" Punk shouted, "And I was a kid and I didn't know anything about anything." He said, "And you abused me until I… until I had to leave." He said as Alice looked at him, and then looked over him as Punk turned around to see what she was looking at, watching as Bonnie walked out from around the corner, tears in her eyes as she looked on at the lounge, the people in it and the words that had been spoken.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	43. Still Suffering

**Still Suffering**

* * *

"Bonnie." Punk said, watching as Bonnie slowly walked into the lounge with watery eyes, shaking her head as she looked across at Alice, and then to Danny, "Bonnie, you shouldn't be here." Punk nodded, wondering how much she had heard and how long she had been in the house.

"You…" Bonnie pointed to Alice who looked angered and worried by the fact Bonnie had heard everything, "You… you hurt my little brother?" She asked with a lump in her throat, "I'm gonna kill you!" She screeched, seeing nothing but red as Punk took a hold of her.

"You've just had a baby." Punk whispered, "Just… calm down." He soothed as Bonnie gasped, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"I-I thought… I thought all along that… that Phil was just difficult." Bonnie said hysterically, drying her tears, "I thought he just didn't like you." She said, "But you… you hurt him? You tried to kill him?" She cried.

"This is all a misunderstanding." Alice laughed a little, "Bonnie, sweetheart. You know that we love you, and you're right, Phil was difficult but… we never hurt him-"

"You weren't denying anything. I… I heard the whole thing." Bonnie spat, "And you… you got Danny out of prison early and… and you knew that he was… he was gonna come hurt me?" Bonnie spat, "And you made me believe that Phil knew all along." She cried, taking out the letter which Alice had written pretending to act as a social service informing Bonnie that Danny was being released. She told Bonnie at the hospital that Punk had taken the letter and hadn't told her that Danny was being released, and she couldn't believe she fell for it.

"What is this?" Punk said, taking the letter from Bonnie and reading it, "You… You told Bonnie that I had this all along? And I never told her?" Punk said as Alice glared across at him.

"If the shoe fits." Alice smirked as Bonnie shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Bonnie said, placing her hand on her head. Knowing that someone she thought that loved them, had been hurting her little brother when they were children, it sickened her. She was so sickened by that that she hadn't even digested the fact it was her foster parents who had helped Danny get released early.

"This was her plan all along." Punk nodded, "She wanted me to be left with no one and then what… you were gonna kill me? Finally?" Punk asked her.

"No, I just wanted to watch you suffer." Alice said as Punk and Bonnie stood looking across at her.

"Do you think we're just… just disposable pieces of trash?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, along those lines." Alice said, "Bonnie, this was never really about you."

"Well now it is." Bonnie said, "You… April is in prison because of you?" Bonnie shook her head, barely understanding much but knowing enough that she was angry and also secretly terrified of how completely callous and evil her foster parents seemed to be.

"No, April is in prison because she's a murderer." Myles added, "You people are pretending like she's being falsely accused or something." He laughed to himself, "But please, carry on, this is all very entertaining."

"You shut your mouth." Bonnie hissed, "Or I'll shut it for you. April will get out." She said, nodding to Punk, assuring herself and him, "She-She was defending herself-"

"She left a dead body for six years. She'll be in prison for years. Maybe even double figures." He smirked, "So… prepare yourself." He smirked.

"This is all because of you." Bonnie turned to Alice, "You… you trick people and you manipulate people and you break people down but… but you do it because you are so ashamed and insecure of your own tragic, failure of a life." Bonnie said as Alice's nostrils flickered, "There will come a day where I'm not in a post-birth state, and I will come here, and I'll get you." She nodded as Alice's eyes widened, "And I won't be looking at you as my foster mom, I'll be looking at you as the bitch who put her hands on my little brother." She spat.

"Oh, Bonnie." Danny laughed from the corner of the room, "Look at you, acting all tough." He smirked, "How come you didn't put up that sort of fight when I came to visit you?" He smirked, "You just took it this time. You disappointed me."

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction." She spat, "You're going to prison." She hissed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Danny smiled.

"You lost." Punk said, "All of you."

"I didn't." Myles raised his hand.

"Yeah, pal. You did." Punk spat, "Because you're not gonna get Kace. Until April gets out, he's mine, and you're not gonna touch him."

"I don't remember you being there at the time of conception, Phil." Myles said, "I remember it being me and April. I was getting her real good. Way better than you ever could. She was fucking screaming-" Myles couldn't carry on as Punk tackled him off the couch, tipping the whole sofa over as they both went flying over it whilst Bonnie jumped a little and panic seemed to set over the whole area.

Bonnie immediately grabbed her phone out, trying to dial 911 as Bonnie approached her, grabbing her wrist, inching very close to her face, "Don't." Alice hissed as Bonnie looked over, watching as Danny joined in to help Myles, both of them kicking and punching at Punk as Bonnie tried to run over to help.

"No." Alice spat, "You stand and you watch. That is what he is worth." Alice said, grabbing her face and keeping it steady in direction of the brawl, "He deserves this." She whispered in her ear as Bonnie relaxed her shoulders, a switch flicking on in her brain as she clenched her fists together and punched Alice in the gut hard, watching as she fell to the floor, beginning to kick and punch her, despite her aching and exhaustion from delivering a baby a few days ago. She completely snapped and she wanted Alice to pay for the pain she had caused. She wanted to feel her struggle.

Meanwhile Punk got to his feet and whilst cracking an ash tray over Danny's head, he turned his attention towards Myles who staggered to his feet, reaching behind him and pulling out a gun as Punk gulped, feeling blood trickling down his face.

Punk, for the first time in his life, feared that this was it. This was how he'd go out. He couldn't fight off a bullet, but as soon as Myles raised the gun, he was confused, watching as he pointed it over to Gerry, pulling the trigger as Punk jumped and shook his head, all the while Bonnie stopped her brawl with Alice and looked up to make sure her brother was ok, getting to her feet as Alice struggled to her feet, shaking her head as she looked over at her husband.

"What did you do?!" She screamed as Myles rolled his eyes, pointing his gun at Alice.

"No, wait-" Punk said just as the second gun shot was fired, watching as Alice fell to the floor.

"They talked too much." Myles said tiredly, putting his gun back in his back pocket as Bonnie looked down at Alice, her hands shaking as she looked at the blood pouring from her chest.

"W-What… you just…" Punk shook his head.

"Oh, what? Now you feel bad?" Myles laughed, "No one fucking uses me to get what they want." Myles said, "Plus, they fucked up. I got what I wanted." He said, "And so did Danny. We're out."

"You… What…" Punk paused as he heard the sirens in the distance, watching as blue flashing lights appeared at the window as Myles' eyes widened.

"Who fucking phoned the cops?" He hissed as Punk wandered over to Alice who lay on the ground bleeding out whilst Bonnie watched with horror and shock.

Punk sunk down to his knees and looked on at Alice, about to place his hand over her wound, hovering it over before quickly taking it back and shaking his head.

"This is what it felt like." Punk whispered to her as Alice tried to gasp for breath, "I'm not the one who is alone." He said, "I hope you burn in hell." He spat, getting back to his feet as Bonnie clung to him with fear as the cops burst into the house whilst the maid, Andrea, who had called 911, followed behind frightened and worried.

Punk pulled Bonnie in to him, rubbing her back softly as she cried into him, watching as Myles and Danny were handcuffed, and Alice and Gerry were confirmed dead.

* * *

"You're gonna want to agree to this deal." AJ's lawyer nodded, sitting in a room with her in the prison as AJ sighed.

"What's the deal?"

"Twelve years. Eligible for parole in half that time." She said as AJ sat back against the chair and sighed, "You harp on about… how frightened you were in front of judge, they're gonna misunderstand that for guilt, and you're gonna get more time." She nodded, "I've seen it happen before."

I can't… that's so long." AJ shook her head, "I need to be there for my son." She said, "You don't understand."

"Your son will go into care in the case that there's no one there to look after him." She said, "But… there's no easy way around this."

"Doesn't the fact I was defending myself mean anything?" AJ asked.

"Maybe. If you reported the crime the night it happened." The lawyer said, "Hiding a body and keeping it hidden for almost six years… you're not gonna get a year or two." She shook her head.

"I didn't… I didn't hide the body. I didn't get rid of it or bury it or whatever it is they're saying I did." AJ shook her head.

"You still fled and didn't notify anyone." She said, "Now unfortunately, I believe rapists like that, they don't deserve any justice. If they die, they die." She said, "Criminal justice thinks otherwise." She shrugged as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Twelve years is alright. Eligible for parole in half that time. You could be out after 6 or 7 years. Maybe even less with good behaviour."

"My son… he'll be… he'll be 12." AJ shook her head.

"And he'll be looked after." The lawyer nodded, "But… this is the best we've got."

* * *

"This is crazy." Dean shook his head, later on that night, sitting in Bonnie's house where Punk and Bonnie had just come back from the station, explaining to him everything that had happened. Kace was upstairs in the spare bedroom watching TV whilst Violet was in her crib asleep after her bottle that Dean had gave her.

"I… I don't even know that to say." Bonnie shook her head, taking a seat on the couch whilst Punk stood by the door, rubbing his eyes, "Why-Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up at her brother, "Even when we were little… why didn't you say?" She shook her head. She was so shaken and still so upset about this revelation of her brother's suffering in the place she wanted him to call a home.

"Because I didn't want you to carry that around with you." Punk said, "As we got older it became irrelevant and I wanted to forget about it." He told her truthfully, having lost the ability to say much.

"W-What… what did she do to you?" Bonnie shook her head, "Was she… was she touching you-"

"No… it wasn't like that." Punk assured her sadly, he hated seeing her so upset, "It was just violent." He said whilst Dean shook his head and sat down on the couch, "Doesn't matter now. She's gone." He said bluntly.

"What about April?" Dean asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Bonnie shook her head, running by Punk out of the living room and into the kitchen as Dean and Punk heard her throw up.

Punk sighed to himself, "I can't break her out of prison, Dean." Punk said, "I'm visiting her later but… I have no idea what to say to her." He said, "She's looking at a lot of time in prison." He nodded, "I think… I think she was always under the impression that Myles still cared about her so he would never… he'd never send her down." He said, "But he wanted Kace, and he wanted revenge." He nodded as Dean shook his head.

"How many years is she looking at?" Dean asked, still listening as Bonnie threw up in the kitchen violently.

"I don't know. Not… Not just one or two." Punk said, he knew that much, "I'll know more when I see her." He said tiredly.

"You look exhausted." Dean said.

"I haven't slept in over a day." Punk said, "Everything has just… fell apart." Punk nodded.

"You should get some rest before you go see her. I assume you're gonna tell her everything that happened tonight." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'll need to." Punk nodded, "I just wish there was something I could do. I… I don't even care about everything that's just happened. Myles. Danny. Alice." He said to Dean's surprise, "I care about April and she's… she's stuck there and I can't do shit." He said as Dean nodded.

"You'll feel better once you see her." Dean nodded, listening as Bonnie continued to throw up, "I'm gonna make sure she's alright." He said, leaving the room to check on Bonnie as Punk sighed, sitting down on the couch and rubbing his hands over his face.

He never wanted deaths to occur or arrests to be made. He just wanted to keep his family safe and he felt like he'd let them down. Even if the bad guys got what they deserved, the woman he loved was still in prison.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	44. Hopeless

**Hopeless**

* * *

"I can't believe this." AJ shook her head, sitting across from Punk at a bench in the visiting halls of the prison. It was so good to see his face. So good to hear his comforting voice which made things seem not as bad as they were.

Punk had explained what had happened at the house, about Myles and Danny, the death of his foster parents and everything that went on in between. She was shocked to say the least, and he was shocked to see her like this.

"So… So Myles is going to prison?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk said, "I don't think that was part of his plan. You know, maybe he was even setting me up, make it look like I killed my foster parents but… it didn't work out and… him and Danny are both at the station. I'm getting updates on what's happening."

"M-Maybe… Maybe I could… I could get out." AJ said, "If the police know how shady Myles is, maybe they'll look back on his statement he made about me." She said hopefully as Punk just sighed and looked across at her.

"I-I wouldn't get your hopes up." Punk nodded as AJ sighed and nodded. All she had was false hope.

"Twelve years." AJ said, "That's the deal I'm supposed to take." She looked across at him.

"Oh my God." Punk shook his head.

"My lawyer seems to think that I'm being convicted for the length of time I left the body and not the actual killing. Makes me look guiltier the fact that I ran off." She said, "Maybe it serves me right."

"No… hey, you don't deserve to be here, April. You… You were protecting yourself that night and you can't… you can't blame yourself." He shook his head, "And you never buried any body so… I don't know where the hell they've pulled that from."

"Myles." AJ shook her head.

"Forget about him. Forget about all of that. They're… they're being dealt with now and… Myles is never gonna get to Kace." He nodded as she smiled.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked in a quiet voice as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine, April." Punk assured her comfortingly.

"Is he… is he asking where I am?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he's a bit confused. I just… I told him you were busy. I haven't thought of something to say yet." He said as AJ nodded, "Is… is everything ok? You know… inside? I know it's a stupid question but… I know how prisons work." He said, "You ok?"

"I'm ok." AJ said, "I've only been here a day. Barely got a chance to piss anyone off yet." She said as he smiled a little, "I got a nice cell mate." She shrugged as Punk sighed. He could see how much this was killing her, but he could almost see it as if she had accepted that this was happening to her, which he hated. He couldn't believe this was where they were at. They were supposed to be getting married and starting a future together.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bipolar?" Punk had to ask her as she looked up with wide eyes.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Myles. Didn't know whether to believe him or not considering the shit that comes out of his mouth but… I had to ask." He said.

"It just… it wasn't important." AJ said.

"What were you afraid I would do?" Punk asked, "Run away from you?"

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I just didn't want you to look at me differently. I finally found something really good with you in Chicago and… and keeping it from you made me feel more normal." She nodded as he sighed.

"April." Punk sighed sadly, reaching his hand over and taking hers gently, "I'm gonna be here, alright?" He sighed.

"You don't have to be." AJ shook her head, "I-I'm messed up." She nodded, "And I should never have attached myself to you because I've only… I've only brought you down with me." She said.

"No… no, you haven't." Punk said, "April, none of this is your fault. I'm not gonna turn my back on you." He promised her firmly, "Ok, that's a promise." He said.

"Phil, I'm gonna be in here for a long time." AJ shook her head, "What is the point?" She asked him tearfully.

"I love you. That's the point." Punk told her, "And I'm not gonna turn my back on you, no matter how long this… this drags out for." He said, "I'm so sorry I can't… I can't do anything to help you." He shook his head as AJ just smiled tearfully.

"You're a good man." AJ nodded, taking her hand from his and wiping her tears as Punk sighed. It broke him completely to see the woman he loved so isolated like this, and knowing he'd not be able to hold her the same or comfort her the same was killing him.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna take care of Kace until this is over." Punk promised her, "I promise you, he'll be safe." He assured her as AJ smiled and nodded. She knew her son would be safe with him. It was the only thing that was making things bearable. Knowing he was ok.

"What if… What if this is it?" AJ whispered, "I mean… Myles and Danny are in prison, Alice and Gerry are dead… but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here." She said, "It's not getting me out, is it?" She shook her head.

"Maybe… Maybe some light will be shed during your trial." He said, trying to keep positive even though it was difficult, "Maybe it won't be as bad." He said as AJ just shook her head and sighed.

"How is… How is Bonnie? And Violet?" She asked, trying to cover everything during the short visit.

"Bonnie is struggling a little." Punk nodded, "She's blaming herself for not helping me when I was a kid. In fact, she's pretty ill." He admitted, "I left her throwing up in the kitchen." He said, "But Dean is there, he's… he's been good to her." He smiled, "She's just in shock. By everything."

"I think we all are." AJ said, "It just… it all came tumbling down so quickly." She said, "One minute we were in bed together and… and next I'm waking up in here." She shook her head.

"I know." Punk said, "We just… we gotta stay positive, alright?" He said.

"How?" AJ's voice broke, "I… I might not see Kace until… until he's a teenager." She said, blinking tears which fell onto the table as Punk swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You just can't think like that." Punk sighed, "I can… I can bring Kace to see you." He nodded, watching as she dried her tears quickly, patting under her eyelids and sighing.

"I just wanna come home." She shook her head.

"I know, baby." Punk nodded, listening as the speaker through the walls announced visiting time coming to an end as AJ's heart sank as did Punk's, "I'll… I'll come tomorrow." He assured her as she smiled, standing up as he stood with her, immediately pulling her over by the waist and wrapping his arms around her tightly as she pressed her body into his.

It felt so good to be in his arms, she just wished it was under better circumstances. It meant so much and she hadn't quite realised just how much she needed his love.

"Can I kiss you?" Punk asked her, looking around at the wardens standing around the doors to escort people back.

"No." AJ shook her head, "They'll… they'll think you're giving me drugs or something." She shook her head and frowned as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk whispered.

"Mendez, let's go!" A warden spoke loudly over by the door as AJ stepped back from Punk as he watched her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Punk promised as she nodded and smiled, turning and walking out of the hall to be escorted back to her cell as Punk stood, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Punk got back to Bonnie's place later that night. He wandered through to the living room where Dean was sitting with Violet in his arms who was fast asleep. The house seemed strangely quiet which worried Punk.

"Hey." Punk announced quietly, so not to wake his niece, "Where is Bonnie? And Kace?" He asked.

"Kace is asleep. We gave him some dinner and then I put him to bed. Bonnie is lying down. She's pretty sore and tired." Dean said as Punk nodded, putting his car keys down on the coffee table and collapsing on the couch across from Dean, "Did you see her?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"How is she holding up?" He asked quietly.

"She's… She's doing better than I thought." Punk admitted, "But… it's killing me." He shook his head, "Knowing I can't do anything to help her. And… And her lawyer wants her to take a deal. 12 years." Punk shook his head, "But… But twelve years for fighting off a rapist? Is that what she gets?" Punk shook his head.

"It's rough." Dean nodded, "It's not fair. Especially on Kace. And you. You know I've never saw you as happy as what I did when you were with AJ." Dean said, "Those bastards just… they just treat life like a game, don't they?" He shook his head.

"Fuck them. Fuck all of them. They're all where they're supposed to be." Punk spat.

"One of the cops from the station called when you were out." Dean said, "Bonnie took the call. They've got Danny being transferred back to prison. Obviously, he breached his parole which, he'll get another few years onto a new sentence so… he's out of the equation." He said, "And they're still questioning Myles but… he murdered two people. He'll die in prison." Dean shrugged.

"Good." Punk said.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Dean asked, "You know, with AJ?"

"I don't know." Punk said, "I'm scared to think about it." He said, "She's… it's like she's already preparing herself to get her sentence." He said, "I… I don't know if I can watch her get sent down for twelve years, Dean." Punk shook his head, going pale white at the thought of it all.

"Twelve years could mean half of that time. You got good behaviour and she could get out on parole." Dean said.

"Ok, that's still six years." Punk shook his head.

"I know." Dean sighed, "I wish there was… something I could say or do to help." Dean said, "This is just… it's a mess." He nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk said, running his hand over his face.

"You need to sleep. You look like shit." Dean said.

"I feel like shit." Punk sighed.

"Here." Dean stood up, walking over to him as Punk watched, "You take her and I'll grab you some blankets and pillows. Just crash here for the night." He said, passing sleeping Violet down to Punk who took the baby girl with ease and nodded, watching as Dean disappeared as he looked down at his niece.

He got a form of comfort from holding her. She was so tiny and precious, that looking at her made everything seem that little bit better. He didn't know what to do anymore. There wasn't anything he could do. Shockingly, he felt like his whole world had come crashing down, and the thought of not getting to spend the next few years with AJ, and having her so isolated and punished, it killed him, and he didn't know if he could watch her get sentenced for years.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise that it's not really in the Christmas spirit. This will be the last upload I make before Christmas so I wish all of you who read, review and follow the stories I make, a merry merry Christmas! Stay safe and have a wonderful time! I'll be back with more asap. Love, Lauren.**


	45. Settling In

**Settling In**

* * *

Bonnie made her way downstairs through the night after waking up. She'd only slept a few hours out of pure exhaustion, but immediately woke with thoughts of everything going on.

She tip toed downstairs, hugging her cardigan around her body as her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the living room, walking on through as she saw Punk sitting on the couch staring at nothing.

"I didn't know you were still here." Bonnie shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I… Dean grabbed me a few blankets and pillows. Said I could crash here." He said, "I don't remember this being his house but… I took the offer up anyway since Kace is here." He said as Bonnie nodded and smiled.

"How was AJ?" Bonnie asked, taking a seat beside him.

"She's… She's holding up." Punk nodded, "Stronger than I could ever be." He said as Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, she's a tough one." Bonnie smiled, "When is her trial?" She asked him.

"Few weeks." Punk said, "Bonnie, she's not getting out of there." He shook his head. He knew it would be easier for him, and for AJ, if they realised what was going to happen. It wouldn't make it as painful or as shocking when it was confirmed. It was just a hard, hard pill to swallow.

"How much time is she looking at?" Bonnie asked him sadly.

"At the minimum, six years." Punk said, "I-I just can't believe it." He said.

"Phil, I… I am so sorry." She shook her head, "You didn't… God, you didn't deserve any of this. Neither did AJ." She said as Punk just sighed, "You just… You have to be positive. Things could turn in AJ's favour at the trial. I mean, they have to consider why she killed that man." She nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "But… I don't wanna get my hopes up just for them to be torn apart." He said truthfully, "I just… I don't know what I'm gonna do without her." He shook his head, "We were supposed to be getting married." He said as Bonnie shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's just not fair." Bonnie shook her head, "How… How things can be so perfect and then just… come crashing down like that." She said as Punk nodded, "Phil, why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head, "Why didn't you say to me when were little kids? Or… or even now?"

"I wanted to." Punk said, "But you've been through so much as it is, I just didn't want to put that sort of information on you, and I knew you'd blame yourself which I didn't want." He said, "And I didn't wanna confront it. I'd locked it away in a closet and… to be honest, I didn't really open up until AJ came along. I trusted her." He nodded, "She wanted me to tell you."

"You should have." Bonnie said, "God, I'm not gonna give you into trouble for not telling me but… had I known then I wouldn't have been so… so pushy for you to talk to them. I would have understood." She nodded. It all made sense to her now why her brother just couldn't be in the same room as their foster parents, "All those times when we were kids, when you'd come into my bed at night… were you… were you hiding from her?" She asked with a squeak in her voice as Punk just nodded.

"I knew she wouldn't hit me in front of you." Punk said, "One time… I was in the bath. It had to be about six or seven months after we moved in with them. She was just casually rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and then she just… she just pushed me under the water. Held me under." He said as Bonnie placed her hand over her mouth, "I don't know what it was but she just… she enjoyed hurting me. It wasn't even like she done it out of habit or to pass time. She enjoyed it." He nodded.

"I would have killed her. Back then if I knew, when we were teenagers… I would have killed her." Bonnie said and Punk nodded. He knew his sister would have done a lot of damage to Alice had she knew earlier.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I figured I just grow up and I get out, and that's what I did." Punk said, "All she's ever done is try to hurt me and turn people against me. She done it with Kat." Punk nodded, "I'm sure she would have done it with AJ if it was convenient enough for her but… AJ was too smart." He said.

"I-I can't believe that I believed her when she told me that you knew Danny was out of prison." Bonnie said, "Maybe it's because I was tired and exhausted from having Violet but… she made it so believable."

"Well that's what she was good at. Manipulating people." Punk said, "They're both better off dead, where they can't… they can't hurt anyone anymore." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"Did Dean tell you about the call I got from the station?" She asked.

"Yeah. He told me." Punk nodded, "They get what they deserve." Punk said, "I'm just glad they're not out there, tempting me to go kill them myself." Punk said.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie nodded truthfully, looking on at her brother, "So… if… if AJ gets a long-term sentence, are you gonna… what happens to Kace?" She rephrased quickly.

"I'll look after him." Punk said without so much as a thought as Bonnie nodded, "If there's one thing I can do for AJ, it's make sure her kid is ok. Kace is everything to her. I want her to know he's safe with me." Punk said as Bonnie smiled.

"You're a good man." Bonnie nodded, "I'm here for you, and AJ. This… This won't be easy." She said.

"Is anything ever easy?" Punk asked her.

"Not for us." Bonnie said, "But… please don't feel like your world is falling apart-"

"It is." Punk said, "I've lost… the best thing to ever happen to me." Punk said, "For what? Because she defended herself? Because she was protecting herself and her son?" Punk said.

"I know." Bonnie nodded, "I can't imagine how it feels, but AJ is… she's so strong, and until the trial, you just have to keep positive, for her, for Kace and for yourself." She said, "And I'll be here for you. I… God I wasn't there for you when we were kids but… I'm here right now." She nodded.

"Don't say that." Punk shook his head.

"It's true." Bonnie said, "I'm here. Whatever you need."

"You've just had a baby. You need to take it easy. Get as much rest as you can. Sleep when she sleeps." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"She's been surprisingly good for me." Bonnie smiled.

"Dean's good with her." Punk said as Bonnie nodded, "You've uh… you've been getting close with him, huh?" He said casually as Bonnie turned to him.

"He's helped me a lot." Bonnie nodded, "He's a good friend."

"Good friend?" Punk smirked to her.

"What? He has." Bonnie nudged him.

"I'm glad he's been here for you." Punk nodded, "He's a good guy." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"You going to see AJ tomorrow?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go once I drop Kace at school, and then I'm gonna take him later on that night to see her." Punk said, "I know it'd mean the world to AJ if she could even just see him." Punk said.

"You thought about what you're gonna tell him? He's gonna have questions probably." Bonnie said.

"I haven't thought about it." Punk shook his head, "I wanna promise AJ that… no matter what I'll still be here. Whether it's 1 year or 6." He said. He knew it was the harsh reality he had to face, and he still couldn't imagine his life without her, even if they were separated for a long amount of time.

"That's… That's a long time to wait for someone." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well she's not just someone." Punk said as Bonnie nodded.

"I know that." She said, "Even if she isn't here, she'll know she still has you, and your support throughout all of this. That'll mean the world to her." She nodded, "And we'll all be there for her." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she'd… she'd appreciate that." Punk nodded.

"I'm gonna switch he kettle on. You want some tea?" She asked him, standing up tiredly.

"You got coffee?" Punk asked her.

"It's 4am." Bonnie scoffed, "And no, I don't have coffee in my house. You'll have tea." She said motherly as Punk smiled and nodded, watching her walk off out of the living room.

* * *

"Mommy!" Kace exclaimed as he ran down the prison visiting hall as AJ gasped and stood up, kneeling down and catching him in a longing embrace as Punk tagged behind. There were separate times for child visitations as expected.

"Oh, baby." AJ sighed as she rested her chin on the curve of his neck, "It's so good to see you." She squeezed him.

"You too, mommy. Where you been?" He asked curiously, jumping up on the bench whilst AJ embraced Punk tightly, feeling him press a soft kiss on her cheek discreetly incase any warden noticed.

"I uh… I've just been a little busy, baby." AJ nodded, taking a seat on the bench across from Punk and Kace, "H-How are you? How was school?" She asked him. She just wanted to feel normal. She just wanted to forget where they were and she wanted to get lost in her two most important boys.

"You won an award today, didn't you?" Punk turned to Kace who nodded.

"Yeah, mommy. I got an award for my spelling." He smiled, proud of himself as AJ clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You're so clever." AJ smiled, "You'll have to show me it." She insisted, "And… And hang it up on the wall somewhere."

"I said we'd sit it on the fridge, huh?" Punk said as Kace nodded.

"You can see it when you come home." Kace said casually as AJ felt her throat tighten, looking to Punk as he just sighed. He saw her whole world come shattering down and he didn't know if her seeing Kace was a good idea or just another form of torture for her.

"Have you been helping with the new baby?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah but she's real loud." Kace said as Punk smiled.

"I bet." AJ smiled, staring at Kace, trying so hard to keep that image of him in front of her live in her head forever. The thought of always been this restrained from him, and not properly being his mom was the most devastating part of all of this. For the longest time, he really was the only thing she had, the only thing that made her life worth living, and to be taken away from him like this was heart-breaking.

"I'm going on a field trip next week I need you to sign my paper thing for my teacher." Kace said as AJ turned to Punk.

"Phil will sign it." AJ nodded.

"But you're my mom." Kace shook his head.

"Yeah, but… Phil can sign it too." AJ nodded casually.

"Mommy, when you gonna be home?" Kace huffed a little, shuffling around on the bench.

"I… I don't know, baby." AJ shook her head.

"Oh, but you always know things." Kace said with confusion.

"Mommy just…" Punk interrupted to save AJ the trouble, noticing how lost and worried she looked about having to come up with something to tell Kace, "Mommy is doing some work and it means… it means she can't be at home." Punk said, "If… if we wanna see her we have to come here." Punk explained lightly as Kace turned to his mother who nodded.

"I don't like that." Kace said bluntly.

"I don't either, baby." AJ said, almost letting go of tears but keeping herself together, "But… but it's what has to happen." She said as Kace huffed a little.

"It won't… it won't be that bad." Punk shook his head to Kace who just looked up at him. It was hard, having to pretend everything would be ok when most likely it wasn't going to be. But they had to for his sake.

"It's gonna be ok, baby." AJ nodded and smiled, sliding her hand over and squeezing her son's hand in hers, "It's just a little bit of change, ok? You're… You're gonna be fine with Phil, right?" She turned to Punk.

"Yeah, kid." Punk smiled to Kace, "We'll be fine. Us boys know how to take care of ourselves, right?" He smirked as Kace smiled and nodded as AJ smiled.

"You're so brave." AJ smiled, "And… And I know you can take care of each other, right?" She said, more so looking to Punk. She hadn't officially asked him if he would take care of Kace whilst she was here. She hadn't gotten the chance but she knew there was no one else around, and having someone she trusted like no one else, look after her son, made all the difference.

"Yeah." Punk nodded firmly, looking into her eyes, "We will." He assured her as she smiled, nodding to him as she turned back to Kace, asking him about his day at school, clutching onto this moment with him as much as she could.

* * *

"Do you ever sleep?" Paige asked later that night, sticking her head over the top bunk to look down at AJ who was lying awake in bed.

"How'd you know I wasn't sleeping?" AJ asked her.

"Because I can hear you talking to yourself." Paige shook her head as AJ just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"They haven't given me my meds yet." AJ said, turning around on her side, "I have trouble sleeping." She said.

"It's the only non-painful part about being in here." Paige said, climbing down from the top bunk as AJ looked over at her, "You see your kid today?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You got any kids?" AJ asked her.

"Please." Paige scoffed, "I can barely look after myself. You know, hence the reason I'm here." She said as AJ just nodded, "You need to loosen up and get used to this." She said, wandering over and sitting down on the edge of the bed as AJ looked at her, "Killers tend not to get off lightly so… this could be your home for the next few years. We should find a way to make the best of it."

"Are you kidding?" AJ laughed.

"Look, you've not been out in the yard yet, you've not done PI, you've not met most of the women in this place." Paige said, "Think of me as your shield." She said, "If you… do something for me, I'll keep you under my wing." She said as AJ just shook her head, "I mean… it is just us two in here for… for a very long time." She said, placing her hand on AJ's leg as AJ looked down, watching as she slid her hand up her thigh, heading for between her legs as AJ shot up, almost hitting her head on the top bunk in the process.

"Take your hand off me." AJ hissed, grabbing Paige's wrist and twisting it as Paige winced a little, "No offence, I don't swing that way, and I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me." She spat, "I can look after myself in here." She spat as Paige grabbed her hand back and stood up.

"I don't swing that way either but after a few years in here you're gonna be desperate for someone to put their hands inside your underwear." Paige said.

"Just go back to bed." AJ waved her hand with disgust, "I don't need taken under anyone's wing. I can fight my own battles." She spat. Hadn't she grown up on streets and fallen into a lot of aggressive fights in her time, she probably would have been terrified of this place, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Suit yourself." Paige smiled, pulling herself back up onto the top bunk, "It's gonna be a lot of cold, lonely dark nights for you in here, puddin'. Get used to it." She hummed as AJ lay back down, running her hands through her hair and sighing.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	46. Fighting Back

**Fighting Back**

* * *

The next day Punk had gone to the station as he was getting restless about AJ's upcoming case. He figured he had nothing to lose and if all he could do was beg and plead with officers and investigators, then that's what he was going to do.

"Phil, it's not up to us. We only gather evidence and pass it on. The conclusion of AJ's case isn't up to us." Saul said as Punk stood at the front reception with him. Punk respected that these people were only doing their job, but all he wanted was for them to understand the situation AJ was in, and given the fact that the statement made against her came from a man who was now in prison for double homicide, he figured it was worth harpening on about.

"I know that." Punk nodded, "I know it's not your decision but you can… you can shed new light and evidence, right?" Punk said as Saul just hummed and shook his head, "I'm not asking you to say she's innocent, I'm asking you to stop and put yourself in her shoes for a minute." He said as Saul looked across at him, "She was just at home one night, she had a baby to look after and a… devil boyfriend. He comes home and he… he forces someone on her." Punk said, "She was scared, frightened for her life, so she acted out." Punk said as Saul nodded.

"I know that happened." Saul nodded, "I've been over it multiple times. But she still killed a man. She took another person's life. That has consequences." Saul shrugged.

"So what you're saying is she just should have let herself be raped? Huh?" Punk spat as Saul shook his head.

"No that's not what I'm saying." Saul said, "I'm saying, she should have stayed with the body and notified the police the second it happened. Then maybe she would have gotten off lightly. It's six years down the line and that man's body is just being discovered. She's getting a sentence out of that. My hands are tied." He shrugged as Punk grunted.

"She was frightened." Punk said, "She didn't know what to do and then she fled with her son. She didn't touch the body. That-That psycho ex of hers was the one who got rid of the body and set her up like this."

"Set her up for a murder that she still committed? Doesn't really make sense, does it?" Saul said as Punk groaned a little with frustration. He just wanted someone to agree with him. He wanted someone to see the truth of all of this. How AJ had committed an offence through fear, and had been set up to look guilty as sin because her deranged ex wanted his revenge.

"She's not a killer." Punk said, "She's harmless. You know it and you barely know her." Punk said as Saul just sighed.

"Phil, I hear you, alright? I do. I get what you're saying but it's not me who you should be preaching in front of. Speak to April's lawyer. Speak to the defence. They're the ones in the court room that day, not me." Saul said, "I got things to do. Go on, get out of here." Saul said as Punk sighed and nodded, leaving the station as he walked back out into the cold air.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt lost without AJ, and knowing he couldn't help her, not really, was killing him, so going out and feeling as though he was doing something made him feel that little bit better. He couldn't stand the thought of AJ going away for multiple years, and if the least he could do was shed a little more light on her story to the important people who were deciding the fate of her future, then he was going to do that.

* * *

He headed to his sister's house coming back from the station, walking on in as he normally done, hearing the cries of his niece coming from the kitchen as he walked down the hallway.

"Ahh, look Violet." Bonnie smiled as she noticed Punk, "Look, uncle Punk is here." Bonnie said, bouncing Violet lightly back and forth as Punk frowned at her harsh cries.

"Is she alright?" Punk asked her.

"She's just been fussy all morning." Bonnie shook her head, "Where were you?" She asked.

"At the station." Punk sighed, pulling out a chair from the table and taking a seat, "Just trying to talk to someone, anyone, about AJ's case. I feel like it's all I can do." He shook his head.

"Hey, AJ knows how much you're here for her. Higher up authorities like these lawyers aren't going to pay attention to what you have to say." Bonnie said.

"They're gonna send her to prison for years, Bon. She's gonna… she's gonna be away for a long time. Away from me. Away from Kace." Punk said, a part of him still not believing it.

"You can't think like that." Bonnie shook her head as Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "AJ is gonna have a decent lawyer come her trial, and they're gonna do everything to make sure she gets the best deal."

"Her lawyer wants her to take the twelve-year deal. She thinks that's the best chance they have." Punk sighed, "And the defence is just gonna rip her apart." He said, "And I can't do anything." He shook his head.

"You've already done so much, you just don't realise it." Bonnie said, "You're taking care of Kace. You're visiting her and… and keeping her spirits high. You're staying as calm as you can, even after everything that went down." She said.

"But none of that is helping her situation." Punk said with frustration, "What am I gonna do? If she gets… if she gets six or seven years? How am I gonna deal with that? I-I finally found someone I love. Someone I wanna spend the rest of my life with and it just gets taken away in the blink of an eye." He said as Bonnie sighed, sitting down across from him with a now quietened Violet in her arms.

"This is… it's an unfortunate situation, ok? But you just have to stay strong for her and for Kace. Whether it's… it's six years or it's one year, you're not gonna stop loving her, are you? Or caring about her?" She asked.

"No." Punk shook his head with confidence in his answer, "I just don't know what I'll do without her. It's not fair." He shook his head, "On her. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know." Bonnie nodded, "I know you don't want to hear it but… there really isn't much you can do, other than… be supportive and be there for her, even if it means on distance terms. I mean… just you taking care of Kace is you being there for her." She said.

"Everything just feels like it's gone to shit." Punk sighed, placing his hands over his face as Bonnie frowned watching him.

"it's gonna be alright." She said soothingly, "She's a strong woman. She'll soldier on." She nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Punk shook his head.

"Yes you will. You're just as strong." Bonnie said as Punk sighed, "It's… it's Alice and Gerry's funeral tomorrow." She said as Punk looked across at her, "Of course I'm not gonna ask you if you're going but… I just wanted to let you know." She said as Punk nodded.

"Are you going?" Punk asked.

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Of course I'm not. They can rot in the ground for all I care." She hissed as Punk nodded in agreement, "it was them who started all of this shit." She hissed as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Well they got what they deserve." Punk said, "They've not even crossed my mind." He said truthfully as Bonnie nodded.

"I didn't think they would have." Bonnie said, "Why don't you bring Kace here for dinner tonight? Dean is coming around. Make sure he's getting plenty of company?" Bonnie asked as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk smiled, "Thanks." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"I'm gonna go put her down now." She stood up with Violet sleeping in her arms, walking out of the kitchen to go up and put her down for her daytime sleep whilst Punk sat back in the kitchen, thinking to himself about more ways he could help AJ, slowly but surely realising, there wasn't really anything he could do, like Bonnie said.

* * *

AJ was in the yard sitting on a bench with Paige. They'd gotten over their little encounter during the night. AJ didn't take it personally. She saw Paige as a young, clingy but wise girl, but that didn't mean she wanted her hands on her.

"So how long have you actually been here?" AJ asked her curiously.

"Including my last sentence?" Paige asked her.

"No, just this one." AJ said.

"Coming up for two years." Paige said, "My last sentence was only a year. I got out on good behaviour. I was just 18." She said, "But then I was back in." She shrugged.

"Why? Didn't it scare you? Didn't you want to do everything you could to make sure you didn't end up back in here?" AJ asked.

"Well yeah but sometimes things happen. Circumstances change." Paige shrugged, keeping her eye on everyone around the yard.

"You mean drugs?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, "Taken and dealt them." She shrugged, "Abandoned by my own friends and family, so what chance did I really have?" She asked.

"We're more alike than you think." AJ nodded, "And I know last night you were probably trying to scare me or help me, I can't figure it out yet."

"Hey, I just appreciate a good looking woman when I see one." Paige shrugged, "You like dick, it's fine. I do too." She nodded, "But look around." She said as AJ looked around, "There's no dick here."

"Are you like a sex addict or something?" AJ raised her eyebrow as Paige laughed.

"I wish." Paige smirked, "I'm just saying, if you're gonna be in here for six plus years you're gonna be gagging for it."

"I'm in a relationship." AJ shook her head.

"Aren't we all?" Paige laughed a little, "Some women in here were even married and that all fell through." She said, "No offence but… he's not gonna wait six years for you." She shook her head, "His dick will be buried in someone else before you even have your trial." She shook her head as AJ just shook her head back.

"No you don't know him." She said with ease.

"No, I don't. But I know men." Paige said, "Just don't get too attached to the idea of having a perfect life when you get out of here. This whole places ruins your life, messes with your head and the people that you thought would always be there for you, they're not really." She nodded as AJ looked across at her, "Now pick a card." She held out the playing cards as AJ just sighed to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one is short! I'll try get something longer up soon. The trial will be happening soon. How will it go down? What else is gonna happen? Let me know what you think! Hope everyone is having/had a great Christmas break.**


	47. The Fighter

**The Fighter**

* * *

"He didn't really eat much." Bonnie noticed as she cleared the dinner plates away, noticing that Kace's plate was practically full.

"He's not really been eating." Punk nodded, running his hands over his tired face, "I don't know, I think he knows that something isn't right. I mean, we told him pretty light heartedly that AJ wasn't gonna be home but… I don't know. I think he knows what's going on." He shook his head.

"He'll sense it." Bonnie nodded as she dumped the dishes into the sink and let the tap run. Dean had gone into the living room with Kace and Violet had gone down to sleep earlier before dinner was ready.

Punk really appreciated how much his sister and Dean had been there for him. He didn't feel as alone as he thought he would, but he was still tossing and turning every second, just thinking of AJ, thinking of the mess that was yet to unfold.

"I think I'm gonna meet AJ's lawyer tonight. Talk to her and see if there's anything else we can do to… decrease the sentence length." He said as Bonnie nodded and looked across at him.

"Are you sleeping properly?" She asked him as he looked up at her, "You look exhausted." She sighed. She hated to see her brother like this. So lost and confused, and trying his hardest to do something, anything to try and make a difference for AJ's future. It did seem unfair how he had finally found someone he loved and wanted to spend his life with, and she got ripped away from him, literally.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping." Punk lied as Bonnie just frowned, "I won't be long tonight, I'll meet with her, talk and then come back here." He said.

"I will give Kace his bath and put him to bed then." Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, "It won't be like this forever. I won't be living here with you." He promised her, "Just until this is all over."

"Hey you are more than welcome." Bonnie nodded, "We're here for you." She promised him as he smiled and nodded.

* * *

Once Punk helped Bonnie clear up after dinner and told Kace that he was just heading out for a little while, he headed to the late-opened coffee shop where he had arranged to meet AJ's lawyer, Kirsty.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd want to meet." Kirsty admitted whilst caressing her coffee cup with her hand as Punk looked across at her.

"Why not?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… there isn't much to go on with any of this." Kirsty said, "There is only so much I can say on behalf of April come the trial. She… She killed a man. There's no denying that." She shrugged.

"You're her lawyer. You're meant to fight for her, to get as less time as possible." Punk said a little angrily.

"It's not just as easy as fighting for her." Kirsty said, "The length of time which April waited for this crime to be revealed as what she is getting imprisoned for. That's what I told her and I'll tell you the same. Yes, it was justifiable homicide. She was in danger and feared for her life, and she didn't mean to kill the victim, but she fled and left a body for six years, and there's hard evidence that shows she buried the body in the back garden of her old house." Kirsty said, "You tell me how I'm supposed to get my way around that?" She asked, sipping on her coffee as Punk sighed.

"Yes, I know that it doesn't look good for her, you don't have to tell me twice." He said, "But she was frightened. She was in a toxic relationship and she… she didn't know she'd killed him. She had to get away from Myles and protect her son. Isn't that some sort of leverage for you?" Punk asked.

"It's not going to deduct a sentence. Judges these days are ruthless. Having April cry about how frightened she was only screams more guilt to them. They'll think she was scared because she'd realised what she had done. That she'd killed a man, and so she decided to flee the scene quickly." Kirsty shrugged, "I know how it works. I've seen it plenty of times." She said.

"There must be something else. Something that we can do that might… might shed a little light for her, even if it's just one little thing." Punk said, "I'm desperate here." He said as Kirsty frowned.

"You could talk to Myles. If you could… if you could get him to go back on his statement, that could deduct a lot of years, I'd imagine." Kirsty said.

"He'd never go back on his statement. He wants AJ to suffer." Punk shook his head.

"it's all I've got." Kirsty said, "It's gonna be a narrow trial. Finished in a few days probably." She said, "I promise you just like I promised AJ, I'm gonna do my best for her, but pleading to fear isn't the way out of this, trust me." Kirsty said.

"So if Myles went back on his statement, confessed to being the one who buried the body, confessed to being the one who forced that man on AJ that night… it would favour AJ?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, shows what she was up against with Myles." Kirsty nodded as Punk sat back on his seat and sighed to himself, "I know it's a tough time for you. I spoke to AJ this morning at the prison. She seems to be holding up alright." She said with ease.

"What about after six or seven years?" Punk asked, "Do you think she'll be holding up alright then?" He asked as Kirsty sighed.

"Like I said, I'll do my best. I promise you that." She nodded, "I know it's easy for me to say but don't get too caught up and obsessed with trying to weaken her sentence. You don't know what the judge is going to be thinking." She said.

"Yeah, well I'm running out of options at this point." Punk said.

"Just don't do anything crazy." She shook her head.

* * *

Punk crept back into Bonnie's house later that night, later than expected. He headed straight upstairs into the silent house, and whilst he was wandering to the toilet, he walked by the spare bedroom and saw Kace sitting up with the bedside light on, reading his comic. It had to have been around 1am.

He slowly crept into the room as Kace looked up at him.

"Hey." Punk said softly as he slowly walked into the room where Kace placed his comic down on his lap, "What are you doing up, buddy?" Punk asked him as Kace just sighed.

"I just wanna see mommy." Kace whined in a whisper as Punk sighed to himself, "Why can't she just be home with us?" He asked as Punk frowned, his heart shattering to pieces as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

It not only saddened him but angered him that Kace was losing out on his mother because of all of this. AJ was a good mother, the best he'd seen, and it seemed unfair to take her away from her son when he was still so young.

"I know, kid. I miss her too." Punk nodded as Kace looked up at him, "But… But she needs me and you to be strong on our own right now. I know it's hard. I-I want her home with us too, believe me." He sighed, "But… right now, it's just… it's not gonna happen." He said. He didn't want to give him false hope or lie to him, he was young but he deserved some form of the truth.

"But I need her." Kace whimpered a little in a childish voice as Punk sighed.

"I do too." Punk nodded, wanting to make sure Kace didn't feel alone in his feelings, "I need her too but… but what she needs is us to be strong and carry on." Punk said, "And you're not gonna be alone, ok? I'm here for you, I promise. I know I can't replace your mom but… I'll be here for you just like she was." He nodded, "I know you'd rather her but… it's not gonna happen." He said as Kace sighed, resting his head back against the wall behind him.

"What if you go away too?" Kace frowned.

"That's not gonna happen." Punk shook his head, "I'll be here for you, I promise." He said as Kace sighed.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Kace asked, shuffling over on the double bed as Punk nodded.

In that moment, Kace reminded him so much of his younger self, and he promised himself and Kace that he'd do everything he could to raise him and be there for him the way his father wasn't.

"Ok." Punk nodded, laying down on the bed beside him.

"Here, read this to me." Kace placed the comic book on Punk's chest as Punk laughed a little and nodded, picking it up and reading the comic quietly aloud, a comic he'd read before as a kid also.

He read and read until he saw that Kace was drifting on and off to sleep, so he closed the book and sat it over on the bedside table, turning back around and watching as Kace turned into him.

"Can I call you dad?" He asked in a sleepy mumble as Punk looked down at him and gulped, but didn't think twice about the answer.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, brushing his hand through Kace's shaggy dark hair, "Yeah, you can call me dad." He nodded, feeling Kace curl into him as he placed his arm around him. He promised he'd always protect him with or without AJ around. The little guy wasn't foreign to feeling like he didn't have a home, but Punk promised he would always put him first and make sure he had a safe home to grow up in, no matter what happened, he'd grown to love him as though he really was his son, and the different blood they shared didn't mean a damn thing anymore.

* * *

"This reminds me of high school." AJ shook her head, sitting in the food hall having dinner across from Paige who had already ate her food whilst AJ played around with hers. She was looking around and noticed how everyone was in their little cliques and groups and it amazed her.

"What kind of high school did you go to?" Paige scoffed.

"Not a good one." AJ replied as Paige looked up at her.

"I told you not to look people in the eye." Paige hissed, "You'll end up with a broken kneecap." She said as AJ just shook her head.

"Why does everyone have their groups?" AJ asked.

"Why not?" Paige shrugged, "It's like a territory thing I guess. And a lot of these women are in here for life, so… you know, they're trying to have a good family." She shrugged, "Longest serving prisoner is Jaycie." Paige said, "She's 43. Sits alone. Don't turn around." Paige warned as AJ stayed still, "She's been in here since she was 26 and she's still got another 13 years to go."

"What did she do?" AJ asked.

"She burned her husband alive and tried to take his money and run." Paige said, "That's the story I was told. There's other stories like… she cut his ears off and then burned him." She rolled her eyes, "Just don't ever go near her, yeah? She's like a timebomb. Touch her or speak to her and she'll just explode." Paige said.

"If she's like that shouldn't she be kept elsewhere?" AJ asked with concern.

"She doesn't cause harm to anyone. We all know to stay clear of her. If you're talking about where the mentally insane go, they go to the shoot sometimes. I heard some of the wardens deliberately don't give meds out so they can send people to the shoot, whoever they don't like that day." Paige said.

"You're telling this to the bipolar person?" AJ said as Paige shrugged.

"Your illness not mine." Paige said unapologetically as AJ nodded and sighed, "You should eat. It's all you got until morning." She said as AJ sighed.

"I'm not hungry." AJ shook her head.

"It'll come." Paige said

"if you don't mind me asking… is there a lot of cell mates who like… well what you said the other night to me… do they-"

"Do they get each other off?" Paige smirked a little as AJ nodded, "Some do." She shrugged, "It's the one thing we can do together where no one is watching." She said, "That in itself is a turn on. Don't worry, it's not just one big lesbian gang bang." She laughed a little, "Some people do it to pass time." She said.

"Have you done in the past?" AJ asked her.

"My old cell mate before you didn't speak to me at all, but my previous sentence, yeah, I tried some things." Paige said as AJ just sat back on her seat, "It was wrong of me to put my hands on you and assume anything. You're pretty hot for a dicked down mom." Paige shrugged as AJ smiled a little and laughed.

"Thanks. I think." AJ shook her head, watching as a group of women approached their table, watching them closely as Paige turned around and groaned.

"Oh, go away." Paige groaned as AJ watched.

"We heard you got fresh meat in." The woman smiled, looking down at AJ as AJ fearlessly looked back up at her, "You're just as cute as a button." She smirked, leaning down to the table as AJ glared at her.

"If I give you my muffin will you piss off?" Paige asked as the woman ignored her.

"I'm Katrina. Must people call me Trina though." Trina smiled as AJ looked at her, "You look so… innocent." She smirked as AJ stared through her. She was perhaps slightly older than her and looked like she had been through her fair share of fights, "People around here are saying you're here for murder." She smirked.

"People, huh?" AJ smirked as Trina nodded, still crouched down at the edge of the table, her group of girls behind her whilst Paige looked across at AJ nervously.

"Mhm." Trina nodded, "Who is this?" She asked, sliding over a picture which Punk had given to AJ at the last visit, a picture of him and Kace that she had requested. It had been taken at Christmas, their first Christmas together, her first Christmas in the home she loved and built for her son.

"Where did you get that?!" AJ snapped as she took the picture immediately.

"Cora here sniffs out the cells of the freshers." She nodded behind herself, "I like to know if there's gonna be anything of value to me. Phone, drugs, you know… I normally just leave the pictures but… it was really cute." She smirked.

"Oh, leave her alone." Paige shook her head.

"Shut it, Queen Elizabeth." Trina spat as Paige just rolled her eyes.

"At least we've moved on from Casper." Paige mumbled.

"Don't you dare take anything from my cell again." AJ hissed as Trina smirked.

"He's cute." Trina nodded, "Both of them." She said, "The big one… he's handsome. Won't stay single for long." She shook her head, "How good did he rattle you? Do you miss it? I would… he looks like he's packing-"

She couldn't say anymore as AJ jumped up, tipping her tray full of food over the woman who stumbled back a little.

"You're fucking disgusting." AJ hissed, watching as Trina got to her feet and tackled her to the ground as the hall erupted into chants.

AJ struggled on the ground, feeling slaps and punches connect with her face as they rolled around on the floor. The part of her that she had buried a long time ago coming back out. The defensive fighter inside of her that she didn't have to be for so long had to come back out now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	48. Desperate

**Desperate**

* * *

"W-What… W-What happened to you?" Punk asked, sitting down the next day in the visitation hall, looking across at AJ who had a huge purple bruise around her eye and cuts along her nose and cheeks. Punk automatically felt sick. Knowing she was in here was one thing but knowing she was being hurt was the last straw.

"I'm ok." AJ forced a smile, "There was just a disagreement." AJ shook her head, trying her best to pretend everything was fine. She didn't want him to worry.

"Who is hurting you?" Punk asked.

"No one it's fine." AJ said, "I started it." She defended as Punk just shook his head.

"You aren't safe here." Punk hissed as he looked around.

"I'm ok, Phil. I've looked worse before." She said, trying to make light of the situation as Punk just shook his head.

"You can't stay in here." Punk shook his head in denial.

"I have no choice." AJ said simply, "I promise you, I'm ok." AJ nodded, sliding her hand across to take his as she heard the buzzer followed by one of the wardens.

"Mendez, no touching!" One of the wardens shouted as AJ immediately took her hands back whilst Punk looked over.

"I'm going to see Myles later." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"Why?" AJ asked wearily.

"I spoke with your lawyer last night. She seems to think that if Myles goes back on his statement and admits to being the one who buried the body and who brought that man into the house that night, it might favour you a little in the trial." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled and shook her head.

"He won't do that, Phil. You know it." AJ said, "There's nothing that is going to favour me. I think… I think we need to accept that." She said.

"I thought, because he's in prison, he might… he might just admit to it. He's already getting a life sentence." Punk said.

"He's still too much of a bastard to do anything for me on his way down. If he's going down, he'll make sure I'm going down with him for as long as possible." She said, "I think… I think you're wasting your time."

"Well I'm not going to sit and do nothing, April." Punk said with frustration as AJ sighed. She could see how lost he was, how much he was doing for her, trying to do anything that would make a difference, but the reality was, she was in prison and she was getting a sentence soon. She was slowly beginning to accept that.

"Maybe we should just… accept that this what's gonna happen. I'm in here, I'm… I'm not gonna get out." She shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked.

"Doing what?" AJ shook her head.

"Giving up like this." Punk said, "It's not like you." He said, "Kace misses you. We have to do anything we can to make sure you get as less time as possible in here." Punk shook his head.

"I miss him." AJ sighed in almost a cry, "Is he ok?" She asked him with a forced smile as Punk just nodded.

"Needs his mom, though." Punk said as AJ looked down and sighed, "You can't go down so easily, baby. You're gonna stand in that court room and you're gonna let them rip you down until they can get the longest sentence out of you." He said, "And I'm not gonna let that happen."

"It doesn't matter what I say. I've learned that." AJ said.

"But if we can shed a little more evidence on the whole thing then maybe that will help you." Punk said, "I can't… I can't come here and see your face like this for six years, April. And I won't let that happen." He said.

"So… what are you saying? You won't-You won't come see me if I get sent down?"

"No, I'm saying I'm trying to do everything to make sure it doesn't have to be six years or more that I come visiting you. I'm not… I'm not giving up on you." He shook his head as she nodded, feeling a little more relief again.

"I killed a man, Phil. That is all that court room is gonna hear." AJ said, "I just… I need to know that you and Kace will be ok."

"Don't say it like that." Punk shook his head angrily.

"Like what?" AJ asked innocently.

"Like you have really given up on everything." Punk said.

"I have nothing to go on." AJ said.

"I can't believe you're accepting this." Punk shook his head. It wasn't like her to just sit down and not fight back, but he guessed he wasn't in her position. She must have been fed up, hurt and tired, and perhaps she just wanted all the noise to stop.

"I think it's easier if we do, don't you think? I don't want to give myself false hope." She told him, "And you shouldn't either."

"I think hope is the only thing we got going for us right now, don't you think?" Punk asked as she just sighed. Slowly but surely, she was already beginning to feel the cracks and she didn't want them to fall apart.

"Promise me we won't lose sight of each other? No matter… no matter how long I'm in here for." She said. She knew it was wrong of her to expect him to support her through all of this hard time, and expect him to give up his life to her for how many years she was going to be inside, but the thought of still having him and Kace on the outside was the only thing that was keeping her going.

"We're not gonna fall apart." Punk promised her sincerely as she smiled tearfully.

"You'll bring Kace to see me tonight, right?" She asked him.

"He uh… he goes to that little reading club tonight." Punk reminded her as she nodded, not even realising what day it really was, "I guess I could tell him to skip it-"

"No. No keep him in his routine. His life doesn't have to be disturbed by this. I don't want that." AJ shook her head.

"I can bring him tomorrow." Punk assured her as she nodded, "We'll need to think of something to say to him about… your face." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"We'll think of something." AJ nodded, "Are you really going to see Myles tonight?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." Punk said, knowing himself that he wasn't going to give up, not until he heard that final sentence. If AJ wasn't going to fight, he'd fight for her.

"He'll try get inside your head." AJ warned.

"I won't let him." Punk said firmly, "If you're being hurt in here… you need to tell someone, AJ." Punk said, his heart-breaking to look at her bruise and cuts.

"I'm fine." AJ said, a little more forceful now, "I can take care of myself."

"You don't know what the people in there are capable of." Punk reminded her.

"I'll be fine." She nodded as Punk sighed.

"You know I'm never going to stop loving you." He said as she smiled.

"I'm not going to stop loving you." She whispered back as he smiled and nodded. She took in that smile from him. A smile that gave her so much ease and comfort, even in the conditions she was in. He was her rock, keeping her together in one piece.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was laying in bed, listening to the snores from Paige above as she tried to get to sleep. She was thankfully getting her pills now, and so the fear of having a manic episode was slowly subsiding, and she was starting to feel more like herself again.

But for some reason, she just kept getting a churning feeling in her stomach, to the point where she had to get out of bed and go to the small tin toilet in the corner, throwing up violently as Paige woke up.

"Great, you're gonna make the cell stink of sick." Paige groaned, sitting up as she looked over at AJ doubled over the toilet, continuing to vomit as Paige sighed and got off the top bunk, "You'll need to go to medical." She said.

"No, I'm ok-" AJ mumbled, but Paige started banging on their cell door.

"Hey!" Paige banged on the door, "Hey! Someone come open up!" Paige yelled as she waited on a warden coming who eventually came and opened up the door.

"What is it, cons?" The warden spat.

"AJ needs to go to medical." Paige explained simply as the warden looked around the cell and over to AJ who was still throwing up.

"Fine." The warden nodded, "Mendez, let's go." She said as AJ stood up with not a lot of strength, walking over to the door as the warden took her by the arm and escorted her out of the cell, slamming the door shut on Paige.

"Uh!" Paige yelled, "Can someone come clean this toilet?" She yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk had gone to the prison where Myles was being held. He wasn't nervous. In fact, a part of him was glad to speak to him where he knew the scumbag was being locked away.

"Didn't think you'd be here to check up on me." Myles smirked a little as he sat down across from Punk who just shook his head.

"I'm not here to ask how you're enjoying your stay." Punk shook his head.

"Mhm." Myles nodded, "Before I get into anything just tell me one thing… why-why did you kill Alice and Gerry? I mean, you were working with them."

"That's what they thought. I was using them to get to April. It was convenient for me and they… they talked too much. Plus, I'm not that into child abusers." He smirked to get a reaction as Punk just nodded.

"But you're into rape, right?" Punk nodded as Myles just looked across at him, "Don't worry, I'm not here to brand you as all the horrible titles you are. In fact, I'm here to suggest you do something good for once." He said.

"And what's that?" Myles smiled.

"Take your statement back that you made against AJ. Tell them what really happened." Punk nodded.

"Let me get this straight…" Myles chuckled to himself, "You want me to help AJ get off lightly? After she took my son away from me? You want me to hep her get off whilst I rot here behind bars." He said, "Not a chance."

"Then how about you think about your son. For once in your miserable life." Punk spat, "He needs his mom. He needs AJ. She was taken away from him because of you. Are you really gonna do that to him? He's just a kid." Punk said.

"It'll toughen him up. I grew up without a mother. I done fine." Myles smirked.

"Hardly." Punk shook his head, "Do something right for once. Give your son a proper life. I know you still care about her." He said.

"I really don't." Myles shook his head, "You're so desperate, it's making this even more enjoyable." He laughed to himself.

"You're going down for murder anyway, what difference will it really make to your life?" Punk asked.

"Knowing that she is rotting just like I am will make all the difference. You don't know the poison she really is. This is what she deserves." Myles said, "Give yourself the respect and don't beg me." He shook his head as Punk clenched his fists by his side, it taking everything in him not to throw a punch on his mouth.

"I hope they fucking paralyse you in here." Punk spat, standing up and leaving the room, realising that AJ was right, he wasn't going to help her out, not at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	49. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

* * *

"I'm fine. I can go back to my cell now." AJ nodded after spending the night in the medical room out of precaution. She'd only vomited the once but even she was a little suspicious and worried about why it had suddenly sprung on her the way it did, she assumed maybe it was her obvious change in diet, but that was just a guess, she supposed it was a good thing that they were treating her properly.

"We done a few tests, April. Just to be sure. It's policy here." The prisons doctor, doctor Bell said.

"What's wrong with me? Food poisoning?" AJ smirked to herself.

"No. Not quite." Doctor Bell shook his head, "You're pregnant, April." He said, wheeling over on his stool as AJ lifted her head and looked at him, "I can't say by how many weeks but, it's shown up in your blood work." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"No, I can't be. I was on the pill." AJ said, assuring herself that this was a mistake on the doctor's behalf.

"Maybe, but… you're pregnant. Don't worry, it's not the first time this has happened. Believe it or not, it's quite an occurring thing." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"No. You aren't listening to me. I'm not pregnant." AJ said. She wasn't going to let this be a reality. There was no way that she could have a baby at this time in her life. She herself was unsafe in this prison, but her pregnant self wouldn't stand a chance.

"April, I know it's a shock." The doctor nodded, "But you are pregnant." He said, "I can positively confirm it." He said as AJ just rested her head back down, looking up at the ceiling as tears welled in her eyes, "If you like, I can give you some time before we discuss things-"

"Discuss what?" AJ asked, wiping her tears before they rolled down her cheek. She didn't think her situation could have possibly gotten worse, but it had.

"Well, discuss what is going to happen with you carrying out your pregnancy here, if… if you decide to carry out that is." He said wearily.

"What will happen?" AJ asked, almost frightened to.

"Well you'll fit into normal prison life but I'll monitor your pregnancy closely. You'll have weekly check-ups and when it's time for you to give birth you'll go to a hospital and have the baby there." He nodded as AJ rested her head back, closing her eyes to prevent anymore tears from forming, "You'll have the baby, you'll have some time with it and then… it'll go with someone you've arranged with and you'll come back here." He said, "It's an easy process, I've saw it happen quite a few times now."

"Oh, it sounds like a treat." AJ shook her head, not looking him in the eye, trying to focus on staying calm, even though this unexpected revelation was completely tearing her apart inside, "How long do I get with the baby?" She asked him.

"About an hour." The doctor nodded as AJ stared at him, her throat tightening as she just shook her head.

"I want to go back to my cell." AJ said, "Now. Someone take me back." She said, getting off the bed as Doctor Bell sighed and nodded, leaving the room to get a warden whilst AJ waited, not realising until now how messed up her life had become, and how things suddenly had gotten harder for her, which she didn't think would possibly happen.

* * *

"You didn't have to get up with her." Bonnie smiled as she walked into the kitchen, noticing it was later than usual that she had slept until, and only realising then that her kind brother had attended to Violet to give her a lie in.

"I was awake anyway." Punk shrugged as he sat at the kitchen table cradling Violet after changing and feeding her. Kace was sat in the living room after having his breakfast watching some TV, "She's a good baby, you know." Punk said as Bonnie smiled and switched the kettle on.

"She is." Bonnie smiled, "She's started smiling. Dean is great at getting her to do it." She smiled to herself as Punk turned to her.

"You know… if there's something going on with you and Dean, you don't have to keep me in the dark. I'm not gonna kick off if that's what you think." He said, cradling Violet into his chest as she started to fall asleep.

"There's nothing going on." Bonnie smiled modestly as Punk just rolled his eyes, "I enjoy his company, that's all." She said as Punk just hummed to himself, "How did it go seeing Myles yesterday?" She asked, preparing her coffee and sitting down at the table with him. In a way, she felt like she had gotten that closeness back with her brother after all had been put out on the table.

"Useless." Punk said, "I should have listened to AJ. He's happy just to take her down with him in all of this. Probably was his plan all along." He sighed, "I've officially got nothing." He shook his head, "I think AJ has… I think she's just given up." He said, thinking back to his visit with AJ yesterday and how lifeless she seemed already.

"She probably just wants this to be over." Bonnie said, "Look, you might not think it, but you're doing the best you can. You're there for Kace which will mean the world to her, and you're still supporting her throughout all of this." Bonnie said, "There's only so much you can do." She said as Punk nodded.

"It's actually starting to feel real now." He shook his head, "At first it didn't, and I thought we'd get a breakthrough but… she's… she's really going to prison, isn't she?" He said as Bonnie sighed.

"There's still hope." Bonnie nodded, "It might… it might not be as bad as you think." She said, "I know you don't think it but she has a good lawyer and the truth is pretty self explanatory. It was justifiable what she done that night." Bonnie said, "You just need to stay positive." She sighed, hating to see her brother so down.

"Dad, when we going to see mom?" Kace asked as he walked into the kitchen as Bonnie raised her eyebrows to Punk, never having heard Kace call him dad before. It was nice to hear it from her point of view.

"Soon, kid." Punk smiled, "You wanna come help me put Violet down in her crib?" He asked him as Kace looked over to Violet and nodded.

"Yeah." Kace smiled as Punk stood up, nodding to Bonnie as she smiled and watched him walk off with Kace. In a way, she could sense that Kace was giving him something to focus his attention towards. She just hated seeing him so lost and helpless.

* * *

Once Punk put Violet down in her crib, he eventually headed out with Kace to go visit AJ like he had promised yesterday. He was trying his best to keep Kace in his normal routine as much as possible, but he knew it was also hard for the little boy. He missed his mom dearly and Punk could see it very clearly.

They headed into the prison where the family visitation hall was and saw AJ already sitting waiting. Like before, Kace spotted her and ran towards her, only stopping a little as he got closer when he noticed her bruised eye and cut face.

"Mommy, what'd you do to your face?" Kace asked as AJ crouched down to him and grabbed him in for a tight hug as Kace hugged back.

"I just… I just fell, baby. I was really clumsy." She said, shutting her eyes over as she held onto him tightly. Holding him made this terrifying situation she was in that little bit easier. She was almost afraid she'd break his bones by how tight she was squeezing him, so she let go of him and squeezed the other man in her life, hugging him tightly as he kissed her cheek softly.

She imagined that if her life wasn't like this, and she was free to be home with her family, that the news of a new baby wouldn't have been such a horrifying thing. Sure, it wasn't planned, but she knew they would have grown to adore the idea of having their own child, and a part of her really was thrilled that she was having a baby with someone she really did love indescribably. The only matter was… she wasn't exactly having the baby with him as such.

"How are you?" Punk asked her whilst Kace sat up on the bench and they also took a seat.

"I'm fine." AJ forced a smile, "How are you guys?" She asked, turning to Kace, "How was your reading club last night?" She asked him.

"Uh it was good, I guess." Kace said, "I got a new book to read. Dad is gonna help me read it cause it has some bigger words in it." He said as AJ smiled and turned to Punk who just nodded as she mouthed 'dad' to him.

"You can tell me all about the book once you start reading it." AJ nodded.

"There was a double booking of stock at the comic store, so I brought home some comics, didn't I?" He turned to Kace. Now was their time to try and have normal conversation, to try and pretend everything was going fine.

"Yeah, and it was ones I hadn't even read yet." Kace smiled excitedly.

"And did… did dad sign your letter to let you go on your field trip at school?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he did." Kace nodded, "I go next week." He said.

"Where is it you're going again?" AJ asked him.

"Uh, it's an animal park I think but there's other stuff too." He said, "I have to take my lunch with me." He turned to Punk to remind him. Despite how young he was, Kace knew that his mother was no longer the one taking care of him, he'd caught on quickly, and although he couldn't understand why she couldn't come home, he knew that Punk was the closest person he had at home.

"I'll remember." Punk smiled as Kace nodded.

"How'd you fall, mommy?" Kace wondered, looking on at her mother's bruised eye and cut nose.

"I was just clumsy, baby. Tripped up over my own feet." She shook her head as Kace just sighed.

"That was silly." He said as AJ nodded.

"It was. You're right." AJ said, "How are Bonnie and Violet?" She turned to Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, they're good. We've been staying there for a few nights. I think we both need the company to be honest." He said, "You're really helping with the baby, aren't you?" Punk turned to Kace who nodded.

"Yeah, I helped change her diaper last night." Kace nodded proudly as AJ smiled.

Suddenly, she longed to be at home, with this new promise of a baby, and seeing how excited Kace was to be a big brother, and watch him with his sibling, and be that perfect family she always thought they'd be. But then she snapped out of it and realised that nothing was going to be perfect anymore, not like she wanted it to be, and not only would she barely see her son, but she wouldn't even get to see her newborn baby.

"I bet Bonnie appreciates your help, baby." AJ smiled to Kace.

"Yeah, she does." Kace said with assurance, "She says I'm a good big cousin." He smiled as AJ nodded, so glad and happy that her son and boyfriend still had a life, even if they did miss her, they still had that freedom of life, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"How you doing?" Punk asked AJ.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded with a smile. She couldn't tell him about the baby right now. She was still trying to process it and she didn't want Kace to be there incase the reaction didn't go down well, but she didn't plan to keep it from him, that was for sure, he deserved to know just as much as she did.

"Have you heard anything from your lawyer?" Punk asked her.

"I'm seeing her tomorrow." AJ said, "Trial is soon so I think she'll want to go over everything with me one final time." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Did you go to Myles?"

"Yeah. You were right. I shouldn't have bothered." Punk said, "He's not gonna help anyone." He said as AJ nodded, not expecting anything other than that.

"He's not even worth it." AJ shook her head, "Just… just focus on you and Kace now." AJ nodded, "Whatever is going to happen in this trial, it's gonna happen. Nothing is gonna change what I did and… maybe, hopefully I get a little amount of time in here, and it won't be so painful." She said, more so quietly talking to him as Kace was too busy playing with one of the books that he'd picked up on the way in, "And if it's not good news then… at least you two have each other. That's what is keeping me going." She smiled as he sighed.

"I just want you out of this damn place." Punk said with frustration, "I get it, there's not much I can do now but… you're always gonna have us, no matter what happens. I want you to know that." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, sliding her hand over and squeezing his tightly without anyone noticing.

She then turned her attention back to Kace, focusing all of her attention on her two favourite people, pretending that nothing else in the world existed. They were the only things getting her by.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	50. A Little Light

**A Little Light**

* * *

"Oh my god, what are you going to do?" Paige asked, sitting on the top bunk where AJ had just come back from visitation with Punk and Kace. She'd decided to tell Paige about her situation. Despite only knowing her for a few days, and at first getting sketchy vibes from her, she still trusted her for some reason.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "It's all a mess." She sighed to herself, more tears threatening to pour out. She was trying hard to accept that this may have been her life for quite some time. It was hard, but she was tough enough to accept it, but this had just knocked her completely off balance. This wasn't any ideal set up to have a baby at all.

"How far along do you reckon you are?" Paige asked her.

"I can't be that far along." AJ shook her head, "Maybe a few weeks." She tried to judge in her head.

"You could get rid of it." Paige said, "I mean, let's face it, it's probably the easiest option for everyone involved." She said.

"No, I'm not… I'm not getting rid of it." AJ said, she didn't know much but there was thing she knew for sure, and it was that she wasn't giving up her baby, a baby who had parents who would love it, even if she wasn't there. She wouldn't take that away from Punk.

"You're gonna be a target in here, walking around all pregnant." Paige said, "You sure that's what you want?" She asked.

"No. No, it's not what I want, of course it's not. I want to be home with my son and my boyfriend, and I want this news to be good news and not something I dread." She sighed as Paige frowned.

"What even happens?" Paige asked, "I mean I've heard of women going through it in here but, obviously I don't see what goes on." She said.

"I just… I carry out the pregnancy here and then I go to a hospital to have it." AJ said, "I get an hour with it and then they take it away from me." AJ said, looking up at Paige who gulped, "And then I come back here and pretend like nothing has happened." She shrugged.

"Doesn't seem tempting, does it?" Paige sighed, "At least you got a good man out there, right? I mean, he'll bring the baby to visit you I'm sure." She said.

"For years on years? Is he really going to do that? Is he really going to dedicate his life to visiting me in prison? That's not what I want for him. That's like I'm taking his life away too. He may as well just come in here with me." She said, sighing to herself as she turned around and leaned her forehead against the cold wall.

"My main point is… at least you aren't alone. Your kids won't be in care. They got someone out there. A good person by the sounds of it." Paige said, "Things could be worse that way." She said as AJ nodded. She knew things could be worse, but she honestly thought she had peaked at her worst already.

"I'll have to tell him tomorrow. We'll have to… we'll have to talk about it. I mean, what if he doesn't want it? It's like I'm just dumping him with my kids and then leaving." She said.

"God, AJ, it's not like you're on a vacation here. I'm sure he knows you'd rather be at home with him." Paige said, "Plus, it's his baby too." Paige said as AJ sighed.

"I can't believe I only get one hour with it and then they… they just take it away from me." She shook her head, "Not even a day." She whined a little as Paige sighed.

"I'm not gonna say it's gonna be easy but… I guess it's one more thing to keep you going, to help you get through the sentence and get out." Paige nodded.

"Or it's one more thing to send me over the edge." AJ sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and sighing. She couldn't believe this was what her life had come to.

* * *

The next day, Punk headed to visit AJ. He was trying his best to fit time around going to work, taking care of Kace and getting as much visiting time with AJ as he could. It was almost dragging in, leading up to the trial, and both of them agreed that they just wanted a verdict at this point.

"Did you speak to Kirsty today?" Punk asked AJ, sitting across on the bench from her as she nodded.

"Yeah, she… she's confident, well… as confident as she can be." AJ nodded, "She's not gonna settle that's for sure, I think you brought that out in her." She said, "She hopes the most I get is six years but that could mean three if I get parole." AJ nodded, "Which honestly, doesn't sound bad." She said as Punk nodded, "Better than twelve years with parole anyway."

"Any chance you could get less than that?" Punk asked hopefully as AJ looked across at him.

"Slim chance." AJ said, "I'm going in there a murderer, Phil." She reminded him.

"I'm aware." Punk said, "Wasn't under planned circumstances, though. So no, you aren't a murderer. A murderer wants to kill. You had no choice." He said.

"Honestly, I don't think that's gonna matter come the trial." AJ said.

"Well it should." Punk said, "Your eye looks better." He noticed as she nodded.

"I'm a fast healer." AJ nodded as he smiled, "I uh… I need to tell you something." She said, her stomach already churning at the thought of having to tell him this, where he couldn't even properly embrace her after it. It was almost like torture.

"What?" Punk said casually, fidgeting with his hands in front of him.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said as Punk looked up at her, "We're gonna have a baby." She nodded quietly as he tilted his head and stared at her like she was headless.

"W-What?" His voice shattered underneath him.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "I don't know how far along I am. Maybe-Maybe a few weeks." She said, trying so hard to make this as less horrifying as possible, watching as he continued to stare at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"You're pregnant?" Punk said as she nodded, "How? How did you know?" He wondered, his head spinning along with the room.

"I've lost my appetite. I thought it was just this place but… I went through it with Kace. I was throwing up. They took me to medical and done some blood work… told me there." She nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, and suddenly, she saw the stress and worry on his face once the shock slowly subsided.

"How… How is this going to happen?" Punk asked her. He felt bad for not giving her a positive reaction, but it was extremely hard to considering the only time he got to see her was in a hall for fifteen minutes.

"Well I… I just have a normal pregnancy." She shrugged, "And then I go to the hospital when I'm gonna give birth and… the baby will go home with you." She said, her heart breaking but trying not to show it as Punk looked at her, seeing in her face how hurt this was making her.

"We didn't need this." Punk whispered to her sadly as AJ sighed.

"Don't say that." AJ said as Punk ran his hands over his face, "It's our baby, mine and yours, no matter what happens, we'll have that." She nodded, "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise." She said.

"How are you doing this?" Punk asked her in awe.

"Doing what?" AJ shook her head.

"Being so strong." He looked across at her, "It's starting to scare me now." He admitted.

"What do you want me to do, Phil? Start screaming and crying and kicking things over?" She asked, "I don't have a choice in the matter." She said as Punk sighed. She was incredibly brave and stronger than he was, and he was glad of it of course, but he couldn't stand to know that on the inside, she was slowly dying.

"Will you be safe in here? What if you get hurt?" Punk asked her worriedly.

"I should be fine. There's been pregnant women in here before." She said, "And if I'm in any sort of danger I'll probably be closely monitored. The doctor seems legit here which is a good thing." She said as he nodded.

"And what about the birth? Can I be there?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded immediately, "I'll go to the hospital, have my own room, it'll be normal." She assured him, "You'll be there." She said as he nodded.

"And then what? I just... take the baby home with me and that's it? Do you get to stay in the hospital with it until you leave?" He assumed as AJ just shook her head and looked across at him.

"I uh… I get an hour with it and then… then they'll take it away." She nodded, looking down so she didn't have to look at him, already feeling his eyes on her.

"An hour?" Punk's voice break, "What?" He shook his head.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "I think it helps with separation anxiety. I guess it's easier to get it over with quickly than have me spend a lot of time with it." She said.

"Oh my God." Punk whispered, running his hand through his hair and sitting back as AJ watched him.

"Please… please don't act like this is a burden." She shook her head, "At least… at least you can go home with our baby." She said.

"You should be at home." Punk shook his head, "This is all wrong." He said as AJ shook her head.

"What if this is the one thing that is right?" She asked, "We're gonna have this baby and you are going to take him or her home, and you're gonna tell them that I'll be home soon." She nodded, "Ok?" She said as Punk nodded. Her strength and ability to see the good in something so sad was giving him strength, and he knew he needed to be by her side throughout all of this, and he would be, no mistake about it.

* * *

"If it helps… I can't wait to be an auntie." Bonnie smiled softly, sitting with her brother in the kitchen later that night after he had explained to her the news AJ had and what would happen. Bonnie was extremely happy for them both, she just felt awful about the situation they were in, "Look at it this way, you're gonna have Kace and a new baby, they're gonna keep you going, Phil, they'll keep you focused and they'll make you wanna stay strong for April, and then she'll get out, probably sooner rather than later, right? And… and this can all just be a long nightmare that can finally end." Bonnie said, "You might not think it, but this is a nice thing to come out of something very sad." She said.

"Nice for who, Bonnie?" Punk said, "She gets an hour with the baby and then they just… they take it away from her?" Punk said, "I don't know what that's going to do to her." He said.

"She's strong, you know she is." Bonnie said, "She's gonna feel so much better knowing that her children are with you, and they're safe." She said, "And her being in prison can't take anything away from the fact you're both having a baby. They can't take that away from you." She nodded.

"What if she gets six years?" Punk asked, "She won't… she won't see our kid until they're six years old." Punk said, "And Kace… he'll be twelve." He shook his head, "She's gonna miss so much."

"You just can't think like that." Bonnie said, "Think about when she will get out and you can be a family together. A proper little family." She nodded, "You're gonna be the best dad, I know it. And you're gonna be there for this baby and Kace, and when AJ does come home, things will be ok again." She nodded, "You have to believe that."

"What if I can't do it?" Punk asked, "What if she can't do it?" He asked.

"You're both strong as hell, and you have something to fight for, both of you." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! The trial conclusion will be soon so stay tuned.**


	51. The Sentence

**The Sentence**

* * *

"April, I'm sorry I couldn't get any lesser of a sentence." Kirsty said, speaking to AJ in one of the private rooms in court before she was transferred back to prison, "I did all I could." She sighed as AJ sat on the chair and just nodded.

The trial had come to an end after a few days. Like AJ suspected, nothing had really gone in her favour as such, but it certainly went better than she ever thought it could. Kirsty had done her best to emphasise the fear in her life at the time of the killing, and how it was justifiable for what she did, but the fact it had been six years since the murder was a factor that didn't favour her.

"It's ok, Kirsty." AJ nodded, "I could have got a whole lot worse. Eight years doesn't mean eight years. Good behaviour and parole, I'll be out in half that time." She said as Kirsty smiled sympathetically, "You done all you could. I couldn't have asked for more." She said sincerely as Kirsty nodded.

"You're right. It could have been worse." Kirsty said, "I just don't want you to think I didn't try for you." She said.

"I don't think that." AJ shook her head, "I was never gonna get just… one or two years, we both know that." She said, "I think you got me the best I could have hoped for." AJ noded as Kirsty smiled.

'When is the baby due?" Kirsty asked.

"I've just gone four months. End of the year." AJ said, "I think I've underestimated how hard it's going to be." She nodded, "But I just have to stay positive." She said.

"You've got a good support system." Kirsty nodded as one of the security guards walked into the room.

"Ok, April. It's time to go." He nodded as AJ stood up, smiling to Kirsy and walking on by as the security guard escorted her out the back way of the court.

* * *

"Phil, it could have gone a whole lot worse." Bonnie said, practically chasing after Punk as he whizzed down the hall of her house. Dean was still collecting Violet from the car as they had all attended to show their support. Kace was at school of course.

"Don't say that to make me feel better. As if… as if four years is a dream come true." Punk shook his head, standing in the kitchen as Bonnie walked in, "What if she gets into trouble there and… and she ends up getting more than four? All the way up to eight?"

"Just stop it." Bonnie put her hands up, "You aren't helping yourself." She said, "AJ isn't going to be causing trouble. She'll be out on parole in four years, maybe less if she has good behaviour. Phil, that really is the best we could have hoped for her. She wasn't going to get one or two years." She said, "And she certainly wasn't going to get away with it."

"Yes, I get that." Punk said, "No need to drill it into my head." He shook his head, "Shes gonna miss four years of her kids lives. The first four of the baby's." He said, "And I'm supposed to carry on with my life normally?"

"Well what else are you gonna do? Break her out?" Bonnie said.

"Don't give me ideas." Punk warned.

"You're upset and in shock right now. It will subside and it'll start feeling a bit more real." She said, "This isn't forever, remember that."

"It feels like it." Punk sighed, massaging his temples. He knew himself that AJ had gotten probably the best sentence she could have hoped for. It wasn't six or seven years like he was dreading it would be, but she also wasn't getting out tomorrow. He was not only scared of living this life without her for so long, but raising a baby by himself, as well as Kace. He had no clue what he was doing. Combining that with the fact he missed her, plain and simple, it was a variety of emotions he wasn't used to feeling.

"Sit down." Bonnie sighed, rubbing his shoulder softly as he pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down, "I'll put the kettle on and you can stay for dinner tonight. Go see AJ first thing tomorrow, yeah?" She said as Punk just stayed silent.

Bonnie turned around, flicking the kettle on whilst Dean walked into the kitchen with Violet in her carrier.

"I'm just gonna go put her down, Bonnie. She fell asleep in the car." He said as Bonnie turned around and nodded whilst Punk stared at Violet in the carrier.

"I need some air." Punk stood up, walking by Dean and heading for the door as Bonnie sighed and sat the kettle down.

"I can't stand to see him like this." Bonnie shook her head.

"It's still fresh right now but… it'll sink in. There's nothing he can do now." Dean said.

"Maybe… Maybe you could talk to him?" Bonnie said, "I know I'm his sister and… and he does listen to me but… maybe a bit of guy chat might help him. You're his best friend." Bonnie shrugged as Dean nodded.

"I don't know anything about being a dad or… or losing someone I love like he has but… I'll talk to him. Of course." Dean smiled as Bonnie just tilted her head and looked down at Violet, "What?" He laughed a little.

"You don't know anything about being a dad?" She asked him, "She stops crying when you lift her." She smiled softly as Dean just shrugged.

"I have comforting hands." Dean said as Bonnie just smiled, looking across at him as he looked back, "I'll… I'll put her down." He nodded as Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled, watching as he walked away. She couldn't deny her feelings at all. She not only cared about him, but she could see that he cared about Violet and that meant the world to her. With everything going on, they just hadn't gotten the chance to talk about anything. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

"It could have gone worse." Paige said, laying on AJ's bed as AJ sat on the edge beside her.

"I swear, if I hear one more person say that to me today." AJ massaged her hands through her hair.

"Well it could have." Paige said, "The baby will be like-"

"Almost four." AJ answered quickly. Of course she had already been doing the math in her head in the court room, realising how life would look when she got out, what ages her children would be, what Punk would be doing. It was sad, to know they were going to have a life without her now.

"So you'll have missed the words and steps but… what about school? You'll get to see them on their first day of school? And they'll have more birthdays and Christmas'." She reminded her, "Think about the bomb ass sex you're gonna have when you get out of here." Paige smiled to her as AJ sighed, "Hot steamy reunion sex." She said.

"You aren't helping." AJ turned back to her as Paige shrugged, "It's just… it's really sinking in now." She sighed.

"It's not like you'll never see them. I mean they'll visit you." Paige said.

"I-I don't think I can do that to them." AJ shook her head, "That's exhausting, even just thinking about it. Having them come see me every day for… for fifteen minutes. It's like teasing them, teasing myself." She said, "I don't want to watch my baby grow up in fifteen minute sectors." She said, turning to Paige who frowned.

"But that's all you've got." Paige reminded her.

"It'd be for me but… that's not any kind of life for them to live." She said.

"He sounds like he really loves you so… I wouldn't go telling him to stop visiting you. You could lose him." Paige said as AJ sighed, doubling over and placing her hands on her face.

"I don't want my sentence to be theirs too." AJ said, "They need to live their life." She said.

"They still can." Paige said as AJ sighed.

"I can't do this to them." She shook her head as Paige sighed and rested her head back on the flimsy pillow.

"When will the baby kick? I wanna feel it. I've never felt a baby kick before." Paige said, trying to steer AJ's mind in a different direction, but all AJ could think about was the pain this was causing her family, and how she didn't want them to suffer these four years with her.

* * *

Later that night, once Punk had picked Kace up from school, they had dinner and whilst Bonnie took Kace into the living room to watch some TV and change Violet's diaper, Dean lingered around Punk in the kitchen, helping him with the dishes.

"I'm not gonna ask you how you're feeling." Dean said, "But… you know we're all here for you." Dean said as Punk just nodded. He'd lost his ability to say anything anymore. He was exhausted and upset and emotionally felt like he was on the edge just waiting to be pushed off.

"I'm not gonna harp on and say… you know, oh it could have been a whole lot worse. I get that in your mind right now, this is the worst." Dean said, "But Bonnie is right, this isn't forever. It might feel like it but it's not. And… And the baby, that's something good to look forward to. I know it's not ideal the way it's worked out but… that's still your kid, man, and… he or she is gonna be like April too and… and it's like a little bit of her you have with you now." He said as Punk turned to him and listened, "The baby and Kace… they're gonna keep you going, and when AJ does get out, yeah, it'll take some time, there'll be bumps along the road I'm sure but… you'll be with her again, and you'll be a family." Dean nodded.

"You were never this nice." Punk said as Dean smiled.

"I just don't wanna see you upset or down. I know you're gonna be, it's only natural but… you've got a lot to live for, don't… don't make this like it's the end of the world. April is still here, you haven't… you haven't lost her forever." He reminded him as Punk sighed and nodded.

"I've-I've not said it enough but… thank you, to you and Bonnie. You've been great to me and Kace." Punk nodded. Although feeling like shit, his support system around him was very strong, and he definitely didn't feel alone.

"We'll be here for you." Dean nodded, "Throughout all of this." He said as Punk smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And the story continues! Let me know what you think!**


	52. The Final Straw

**The Final Straw**

* * *

 _5 months later…_

"It's really kicking." Paige smiled, sitting up at 3am on AJ's bed, placing her hand on her bump to feel the baby kicking. Her bump wasn't all that big, and AJ had put it down to not being able to give in to her cravings as much. The doctor had said on more than one occasion that the baby was slightly underweight, but it was nothing to worry about.

"It's not letting me sleep." AJ sighed, leaning against the wall on her bed as Paige sat in front with her legs crossed.

"Do you think it can hear us?" Paige asked, "Baby?" She lowered herself down to AJ's stomach, "Yo, baby." She fake knocked on AJ's stomach as AJ laughed a little.

"Don't yo my baby." AJ laughed a little as Paige smiled.

"What do you think it is?" Paige asked, "Boy or a girl?" She asked, tucking her knees up to her chest.

"Boy." AJ said, "Unless it's a girl with an incredibly bad attitude." She moaned a little at the kicks as Paige smiled.

Paige had been a very much loyal companion to AJ during this time, and in a way, Paige had gotten attached to the baby, even though it wasn't born yet. It saddened AJ that this was really only the close contact she was going to have with her baby when it came to it, so she was trying her best to enjoy it.

She saw Punk a few times every week and the same with Kace, but after every visit she was left with heavy shoulders and a need to see their faces again, and she knew it wasn't just painful for her, but for her son and boyfriend too.

She was approaching her due date, and she knew that once she had the baby, things would have to change.

"What names do you like?" Paige asked her. Any time AJ couldn't sleep, or she was hungrier than usual, Paige would help her out by staying up with her, or giving her some of her food in the dinner hall. They were becoming extremely close, and even Paige was sad at the fact AJ wouldn't get a lot of time with the baby.

"Haven't even thought about it." AJ admitted truthfully, "I think I'll leave it up to Phil." She nodded, "He'll pull something unique out of the bag." She said as Paige smiled, leaning her head back against the wall and sighing.

"Miss him?" She asked quietly as AJ traced her fingertips around her bump and nodded.

"He's not gotten to feel it kick. They don't let him touch me when he visits." AJ said as Paige sighed, "He's rail thin. Lost his smile, I think." She nodded as Paige sighed, "I don't blame him." She said, "Today when he left, he told me that… that Kace didn't want to come see me, he said he was too busy." She shrugged as Paige frowned.

"They're just… they're trying to deal with in their way. Your son is probably confused, mad that he can't see his mom, and Phil… well, I'm sure he just misses you." Paige said.

"Once the baby is here I'm gonna… I'm gonna tell him not to come see me anymore." She nodded, having made her mind up.

"AJ." Paige said in a worried tone, "That's not what you want."

"None of this is what I want, Paige." AJ nodded, "But I think I'm weighing them down. I can already see it. Phil barely has anything to say to me. I mean… there's only so much I can say to him." She said, "I'm not gonna have them punished this entire time. I'm not gonna have them revolve their life around me."

"What about the baby?" Paige said, "You just… you're just gonna let them take it away and then… not see it until you get out?" Paige asked as AJ nodded.

"I think it's best for me. What kind of state am I going to be in every fifteen minutes I get when Phil has to take it away. I'm gonna hit rock bottom and I don't want to." AJ said.

"I think you should do what you think is best but… don't… don't make a decision on how you think they're feeling. Truth is you don't know how they're feeling." Paige said as AJ nodded.

"I know I just don't want to cause them anymore pain than I already have." She said as Paige nodded.

"I know." Paige said, "Just try stay positive." She said, rubbing AJ's arm softly and then patting her stomach as AJ smiled.

* * *

"Do you need your gym stuff this morning?" Punk asked as he rushed around in the kitchen the next morning, looking over at Kace who was eating his breakfast whilst he tried to make his lunch for him and pack his bag.

"No. You know I don't." Kace replied casually.

"I can never remember when you have gym." Punk told him.

"It's on the fridge." Kace pointed as Punk turned to the fridge, forgetting that in a productive state he had made a reminder note of things to keep in mind regarding Kace, like when his clubs were, when he had gym class, when he had to remember certain things for school.

"I forgot I put that there." Punk shook his head, "Ok. I gave you a candy bar for your snack and I need to give you money to get lunch because… there's no bread in." He looked over to the empty bread tray, "But actually get yourself food not three packets of chips, yeah?" He said, "I'll put it in this part of your bag. Here." He said as he put the money into Kace's backpack as Kace nodded.

"I didn't do my homework last night." Kace told him truthfully and nervously as Punk sighed.

"You told me you didn't have any." Punk said, looking around for his car keys that he couldn't find.

"I forgot I did." Kace said.

"What kind of homework was it?" Punk asked him.

"Math." Kace said, "I don't get math." He said.

"Is that why you didn't want to do it?" Punk asked him as Kace nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it just now. Hurry up and eat your breakfast." He said, pulling out Kace's math notebook from his bag and sitting down at the table as he began to scribble in the answers as Kace watched him.

"You're smart." Kace said, eating a spoonful of cereal as it dribbled down his t-shirt.

"It's the two and three times table." Punk rolled his eyes, looking up, "Watch your t-shirt." He said as Kace looked down.

"Oops." Kace smirked to himself whilst Punk quickly scribbled down answers in the notebook and shut it over, placing it back in the bag and zipping it up.

"Ok, you ready to roll?" Punk asked him, finally finding his keys and sitting them on the table as Kace nodded, handing him the empty bowl of cereal where Punk placed it in the sink and helped him put his coat on, "Your t-shirt will dry it's just milk." He said, brushing his hand over the stain, not having time to get him changed.

"Who is picking me up today?" Kace asked.

"Bonnie is. I'm working a little later." He said, "Ok, grab your bag. You got everything?" He asked as Kace nodded, sliding his arms through his backpack and walking out of the kitchen as Punk followed him, walking by the just finished nursery and out of the apartment to take Kace to school. That was considered a good morning for him.

* * *

Punk had only been in work an hour before he got a phone call. He tried his best to concentrate on working and looking after Kace, but what seemed so simple was proving to be incredibly difficult without AJ around, especially when he was missing the progress of her entire pregnancy, he didn't feel like he was connected to the baby what so ever, and was barely excited about the arrival of it, which deeply saddened him to say.

The past five months had dragged in, and all he could think about was that this was only a small slither of what it was going to be like from now on.

He went into the back of the comic store to answer the phone, confused as it was an unknown number.

"Hello." Punk answered casually as he listened to the other line, raising his eyebrows as he nodded, "Holy shit… O-Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, I'll be right there." He nodded, hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket as he grabbed his jacket from the back and rushed back out into the store.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"April is in labour. I gotta go." He ran out of the store as Dean raised his eyebrows, watching out the glass window as Punk got into his car and sped off.

* * *

"Do you really have to be in the room?" AJ groaned as she looked at the warden who stood by her room door, "What do you think I'm gonna do? Chuck myself out of the window and… and give birth on the street?" She laughed as the warden rolled her eyes.

"How about you just concentrate on those contractions." The warden said as AJ made a face at her and rolled her head back, looking on at the monitor as she felt another contraction tightening inside as she screwed her face up and groaned to herself.

She lifted her head once she heard the commotion from outside, listening to a familiar voice that already soothed her, smiling to herself as she watched Punk rush in the room, already taking his jacket off as he got into the room, throwing it over one of the chairs as he approached around her bedside.

"Hi." AJ gasped with relief as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. It was all he wanted to do for the almost six months that she had been away from him. Kissing her again gave him that little bit of peace that he'd been missing, and he didn't want to stop kissing her ever.

He cupped her face as she placed her hand on his neck, taking in every bit of the kiss she had been dreaming about, unfortunately having to break it when she felt another contraction, moaning against his mouth as he pulled back and watched her.

"How you feeling?" He asked her, looking over at the warden who was standing at the door.

"I've felt better." AJ gasped as he smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I thought it'd just be us two in here." He whispered to her as AJ looked over to the warden.

"Yeah, so did I!" AJ spat over to the warden.

"I'll leave when you go into delivery, don't worry." The warden said.

"She's here to make sure I don't jump out the window, with a baby hanging half out of me." She glared over to her as the warden just shook her head.

"Forget about her." Punk shook his head, pulling over a seat by her bedside, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "It's just me and you here, ok? Nothing else is going on here. We're having our baby." He said as AJ nodded and smiled. All she wanted was this moment to be theirs, and to have everything else that was going on disappear.

* * *

After another few hours in labour, AJ finally gave birth to a baby girl of six pounds and 7 ounces, whom they decided to call Theodora officially, but agreed to call her Teddy. AJ couldn't believe how perfect she was, and Punk couldn't believe how overwhelming the full thing was. They were really lost in it all that they definitely had forgot about all the bad things around them and the situation they were in. It was just them and their baby girl and AJ soaked up every single moment of it.

"She's so small." Punk whispered, sitting by the bed in the recovery room AJ was now in, the baby girl laying on her chest whilst he played with her tiny hand.

AJ nodded and continued to stare down at her, afraid that any minute, her time would be cut off from it and it would all come to a final end.

"Kace will love her." AJ whispered. She was beginning to realise how much she wanted to take her baby home. How much she wanted to see Kace meet his little sister. And how much she wanted to feed her first bottle to her, and put her down in her new nursery, but that wasn't going to happen, and suddenly she didn't know if she could do this.

"He will." Punk smiled, not letting the fact that time was running out, ruin any of their moment together. His daughter was beautiful, and he was bursting with pride regardless of whatever situation they were in, "She's so like you." He smiled in awe.

The baby girl had hazelnut eyes just like her mother's, and sweet, soft, caramel skin. She was an angel.

"She's beautiful." AJ smiled, laying comfortably on the bed with her baby girl on her chest. It had been the most content she had been and she never wanted the moment to end, but… unfortunately, it had to…

"April." The warden said quietly as she opened up the room door where for an hour, AJ and Punk had shut everyone out to spend the short amount of time with their baby girl. She didn't know it, but she was so loved by both of them, and that helped AJ a lot with the whole process. She knew her baby girl was loved and was going home safe.

"April." The warden said again as AJ looked up from her daughter and over to her, "The doctor is gonna… take the baby now." The warden said, "And I'm gonna need to ask you to leave." She nodded to Punk as Punk sighed and turned to AJ who kissed the baby girl's head as a doctor walked into the room.

"I can take her." Punk said firmly as the doctor stopped in her tracks and nodded whilst he stood up.

AJ's hands began to shake a little as she tried to find strength to pass their baby over to Punk but it was like her body was rejecting it.

"It's ok." Punk whispered, leaning down and giving her a kiss before any movement was made, cupping her cheek as AJ kissed back, pulling back eventually as she slowly passed Teddy over to her father.

"Ok." AJ nodded to herself, tears welling in her eyes as she let her final grasp go as Punk took Teddy fully into his arms, looking on as AJ rested her head back on her pillow, her lip quivering as Punk sighed. Their reality was suddenly more apparent than ever.

"I love you." Punk nodded, feeling himself get a tight throat, not wanting to part ways just yet, but knowing that he couldn't be difficult and refuse to leave either.

"I love you." AJ smiled, wiping her tears as Punk sighed.

"Ok, let's go." The warden encouraged as Punk shook his head, heading towards the door as AJ followed him closely, keeping her eyes on him and their baby girl until… they both disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not crying, I swear! Review and let me know what you think! Happy new year to all when it comes wherever you are in the world!**


	53. Back To Reality

**Back To Reality**

* * *

Punk struggled his way through the apartment door the next day, carrying Teddy in her carrier, his car keys in his other hand as he closed the door over with his foot. The baby girl was sound asleep like a little cherub, and Punk still couldn't take his eyes from her.

He wandered down the hallway, heading into the living room as he looked up and saw Bonnie and Dean with eight-month old Violet and Kace, as well as welcome home banner and some it's a girl balloons. He smiled to himself.

"Hey guys." Punk smiled quietly, walking on into the living room, placing Teddy's carrier down on the couch as Bonnie was the first to peer over to see her.

"Oh my God." Bonnie smiled, placing her hands on her cheeks as she looked down at the gorgeous little baby, dressed in a white baby grow with clouds on it, with a little hat on her head and pink blanket over her to keep her warm, "She's so beautiful, Phil." Bonnie said with awe, taking Teddy's little hand between her thumb and forefinger as Punk smiled and nodded.

"How you doing?" Dean asked Punk after sitting Violet down with some of her toys they had brought for her.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded with a sigh. Although he couldn't stop seeing the image of AJ's face when he took Teddy from her, the baby girl herself was keeping him going, but not a second went by where his thoughts didn't include AJ. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her.

"Kace, come say hi to your sister." Bonnie said shuffling over as Kace got up from the couch and wandered over to the carrier where Teddy was still fast asleep and undisturbed as Punk watched.

"Is she definitely a girl?" Kace looked up at Punk who laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it." Punk smiled, messing Kace's shaggy hair up as he turned back around and looked at Teddy.

"She's kinda cute." Kace nodded, looking closely at Teddy, watching as she yawned, her tiny little mouth making an O shape as Kace laughed, "She yawned." He said, amazed as Punk smiled.

"We were gonna go get some pizza." Bonnie looked up at Punk, "Celebrate." She stood up as Punk just nodded, "We'll go out and get it, let you get her settled." She said as Dean lifted Violet and already headed out of the living room, "She's gorgeous." She nodded, rubbing Punk's shoulder as he smiled, watching her leave the living room and out of the apartment as he turned back to Kace and Teddy.

"She's pretty cute, huh?" Punk said, sitting down beside the carrier as Kace stood in front looking at his sister and inspecting her.

"Yeah, I like her hat." Kace nodded.

"Mommy picked that." Punk smiled, "You know that… we're gonna have to team up and make sure nothing ever happens to her, right?" He said, "She's your little sister. You have to take care of her now." He said as Kace nodded.

"Just don't make me change her diapers." Kace shook his head as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"Ok, fair enough." Punk said, "I'll do the dirty work." He said.

"Is mommy not going to help us with her?" Kace asked him.

"No, mommy… mommy can't. You know she's not gonna be home for a while." He said, "So it's me and you." He said.

"I don't want her to wake me up." Kace shook his head seriously as Punk smiled.

"She might. I'll do my best to catch her in time so she doesn't wake you." Punk said as Kace nodded with approval, keeping his eyes on Teddy as the baby girl had her eyes opened and was staring at him, "I think she's gonna like you, kid." Punk smiled, patting Kace on the head as he looked down at Teddy. His kids were now a main focus in his life, a focus to help him carry on after so much sadness. But he just couldn't stop thinking of AJ. It almost felt wrong to take Teddy home whilst AJ returned back to a cell. In fact, it made him feel sick.

* * *

"I don't wanna… be stupid and ask how AJ was…" Bonnie said, "But… how was she?" Bonnie asked, later that night, sitting in the dim kitchen with Punk, empty pizza boxes by the trash. Kace was in bed and Teddy had just settled in her crib in her nursery, whilst Dean headed back to Bonnie's house to put Violet to bed.

"She was ok. Really." Punk said sincerely, "She forgot about everything that was going on, we both did… and I wouldn't change it for the world. It was just us in the room and… we had our moment." He said, "I just wish she got more time." Punk nodded, "The look on her face when I had to leave with the baby." He sighed, "Can't get out of my head." He said tiredly.

"You know, it's probably easier that it happened quickly so that she didn't get too attached. I know that sounds awful but… it would benefit her." Bonnie nodded as Punk just sighed, "Are you taking Teddy to visit her?" She asked.

"Well I've to give her a few days." Punk said, "I've to give her a few days before I can even visit so… I think I'll wait until I see her on my own first before I take the kids." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"How does it feel? Being a daddy?" Bonnie smiled.

"Well I had Kace. It's not like it's anything new." Punk said modestly.

"I know, and I know you love and treat Kace like he's your own." She nodded, "She's going to love you." Bonnie nodded.

"Here's hoping, cause I'm all she's stuck with." Punk said as Bonnie sighed.

"I know this is hard for you but-"

"I don't think you do, actually." Punk shook his head, "I had to take her from AJ. I had to walk out of the room and take her own daughter away from her when she'd only spent an hour with her. Do you have any idea how that feels? Knowing that… that when Teddy takes her first steps or she says her first word… I'm gonna look around and be on my own. She's not gonna know what a mother is." Punk said, "And Kace is already distancing himself from AJ." He said as Bonnie frowned.

"I-I don't know what to say to you." Bonnie said honestly. She really didn't. She couldn't tell him things would be ok because she knew for him, things would never be ok until AJ was home, and it wasn't like that was happening soon. She just hated to see him so upset, especially at a time where someone so great had happened.

"You should just go." Punk said as non hastily as he could, "I just… I wanna be alone." He nodded. It had been a long overwhelming day.

"You know I'm here for you. Please tell me you know that." Bonnie sighed desperately, "It kills me to see you like this, Phil." She sighed.

"I know you're here." Punk nodded, "But I just want to be alone right now with the kids." He nodded as Bonnie stood up, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him like she was a child as he sighed.

"Love you, kid." She squeezed him, letting him go and leaving the kitchen as Punk sighed, listening as she left the apartment.

He was overwhelmed by so many different options. He was so proud to say he had a daughter. He was beaming with pride whenever he looked at her. She was beautiful and took his breath away, and he vowed to always protect her from everything, just like he would with Kace, but there was still sadness around them. The apartment didn't feel like a home, and all he could think about was AJ, and how hard this must have been for her. He wasn't sure when these feelings would end.

* * *

"Alright, take it easy." The warden said, next morning as she lead AJ back to her cell where Paige was waiting anxiously. She'd stayed a few nights in the hospital and once cleared to go, she was brought back to the prison. She was obviously going to be regularly checked on by the prisons doctor, but it was like hell had resumed. She'd gotten her few hours of happiness with her boyfriend and newborn daughter, and it was yet again ripped from her.

"Thanks." AJ mumbled, walking on into the cell, listening as the door slammed shut behind her as Paige looked across at her. She was in baggy clothes and was pale white. Her eyes were permanently glassy and the bags under them seemed to be growing larger by the second. And all she could see, all she could think about was her newborn daughter, how perfect she was and how little time she had to say hello to her.

"Hey." Paige smiled nervously, walking over to her, already noticing how much she had changed, wrapping her arms around AJ's lifeless body carefully, "Did it… did it go ok?" She pulled back, not really knowing what to say to her.

"Mhm." AJ mumbled, slowly wandering over to her bed, carefully sitting down on the bottom bunk as Paige watched her. AJ couldn't believe that just like that, everything resumed back to the way it was, and it was like she'd never even had her baby daughter. It was already starting to mess with her brain.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Paige smiled, sitting down next to her as AJ stared into a day-dream.

"Girl." AJ said as Paige smiled.

"And… And what's her name?" Paige asked, trying her best to keep a positive spirit alive, hoping this wouldn't knock AJ down into a breakdown.

"Teddy." AJ whispered, "Well… Theodora. But… we're gonna call her Teddy. Phil… is gonna call her Teddy." She corrected herself.

"Oh, AJ… that's beautiful." Paige smiled, "You said he'd come up with something unique." She said as AJ nodded, "Was she a big baby?" She asked.

"No. Well, she was a good size. Perfect actually." AJ nodded to herself as Paige nodded.

"And how you feeling?" Paige asked her, "Mentally and physically?"

"I just… I just want to hold her." AJ said, turning to Paige, "I barely got a chance to say hello." She said as Paige gulped, "And now I'll not see her." She said, "I held her here." She patted her chest, "And then she was gone." She said, speaking in almost a daze, a part of her still in shock as Paige sighed.

"You've been through a lot, AJ. You need your rest." Paige nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as AJ just stared into space, "You're tough as nails." She said as AJ shook her head.

"I want my baby." AJ whispered, turning to Paige who looked at her and sighed, "I want my baby." She cried, bursting into tears as Paige pulled her into a hug, giving her shoulder for her to cry on as she loudly sobbed into her.

"It's ok." Paige soothed sadly, "Just get it all out." She nodded, rubbing AJ's arm as she cried into her. It wasn't even like a normal cry. It was a cry of pain and so much sadness, and Paige felt the sadness for her. It was cruel and traumatic, and she couldn't imagine how AJ was feeling.

* * *

After Punk spent the day with just Kace and Teddy, keeping his eye on his girl whilst he and Kace watched some movies together, he finally got them both to bed, but Teddy was taking a little longer to settle.

It was nice and almost therapeutic to spend a day with just his kids. Kace brightened his day with his quick wit and dry humour, and Teddy just made him gush and melt, she truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon and he was already one hundred percent wrapped around her little finger.

He stood in her nursery with her cradled into his arms, bouncing her lightly from side to side as she stared up at him.

"You're beautiful just like your mom, you know that?" Punk whispered to her, "You got her skin… her eyes. I love her eyes." He spoke to himself, "Your mommy is a tough one." He spoke to her, "She's always fighting for something and I couldn't think of a better woman to be your mom." He said, watching as Teddy tightened her fists and yawned, "Mhm, it's true." Punk hummed softly.

"One day she's gonna be here with us, I promise. But… but right now I'm gonna do my best to… try and give you everything you need." He said, "I might suck at it. I mean… I probably will suck at it but… I'll never stop trying to give you everything you need." He said, "Because I love you and I love your mom." He nodded, "And your mom loves you so so much." He nodded, "More than you'll ever know." He said, "And none of this… none of this was her fault." He shook his head.

"I might not be the best dad but… I'm here. I will always be here for you. And mommy will be here soon." He nodded. He promised AJ that he'd tell their baby that she would be home soon, "I hope I never let you down." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her soft forehead, noticing her little eyes closed as he smiled.

"There we go." He said softly, placing her down in her crib, "You have the best dreams." He whispered, "Daddy loves you." He said, leaving the nursery and closing the door over just a little as he walked back into the hall and spotted Kace standing outside his bedroom.

"Hey, it's late. What are you doing up?" Punk asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Kace said, "Can I come in beside you?" He asked.

"Mhm, c'mon." Punk nodded as Kace smiled, going back into his room for his comic book and then rushing across to Punk's bedroom as Punk followed, "Just because you're off school tomorrow doesn't mean you can be a wild child and stay up late."

"But Teddy's up late." Kace said as he climbed up onto the double bed and got under the covers as Punk peeled his t-shirt from his chest, staying in his basketball shorts and collapsing on the bed.

"Teddy sleeps at all different times." Punk told him, "How about… you read to me?" Punk looked up at him as Kace sat up against the headboard.

"But you're supposed to read to me. You're the dad." Kace shook his head.

"I know but… you need to practise for your reading club, right? And plus, it's been a while since someone read me a comic." He said, getting comfy as Kace watched him with an arch brow.

"Ok, but only tonight." Kace said, not too happy about the set up, "You can't laugh if I get stuck at a word."

"You have my word." Punk promised, resting his head on the pillow as Kace began to read out loud. It was the first time he felt relaxed in his own bed. Of course so much was going on, adjusting to life with a new baby, thinking of AJ, taking care of Kace, it was taking toll of him mentally and physically, but as soon as he found a comfortable position and heard Kace read, he just let himself go and fell straight to sleep.

"Dad." Kace stopped halfway through as he looked down at Punk and listened to him quietly snoring. He put the comic book on the bedside table and turned back around, pulling the covers further up so Punk was fully covered and wouldn't get cold, and then he sunk down under the covers himself and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	54. Mind Made Up

**Mind Made Up**

* * *

Punk had spent the next few days focusing on the kids as much as he could. He was taking some paid leave from work which his boss was nice enough to give him. To be honest, Punk felt like he was doing it out of pity, but he wasn't in a position to call him out.

Whilst Kace would go to school, he'd stay at home with Teddy, sometimes just staring at her as she slept, or he would go visit Bonnie or Dean on their off days with her. She was like a little ray of sunshine in this big black storm, and all he could do was hold onto her tightly.

He'd gave it a few days before he decided to go visit AJ. He was advised by the prison and doctors to give her some time to herself before he went to see her. He had no idea what she'd be like or how she'd be feeling, and was nervous to see her for the first time.

He sat waiting at the bench as always when he saw her walk through the door. He almost didn't even recognise her. She was chalk white with her clothes hanging from her, and she looked like it would be impossible for her to ever be happy again.

"Hey." Punk said with a tone of concern, watching as she sat down across from him.

"Hey." AJ forced a smile, "How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Punk said quickly, "How are you feeling?" He asked, even though he figured it was pretty stupid.

"The doctor thinks I'm depressed. I told him it could just be my bipolar disorder. It does that to me sometimes but… no, he thinks it's because of everything." She said, "All I'm doing is sleeping." She shook her head to her own amazement as Punk watched achingly, "H-How is she? And Kace?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded and cleared his throat.

"She's great." Punk said briefly,"Kinda fussy, I guess." He nodded as she smiled, "And the whole diaper thing had caught me out a few times. I keep… putting it on backwards." He shook his head as AJ smiled, "Kace is good too. He's really good with the baby. He likes when she wears hats for some reason so I've been putting a hat on her every day. Poor thing." He said as AJ smiled.

"Does she sleep well?" AJ wondered.

"Yeah, she's not bad. Occasionally she'll wake at like 3 but… it doesn't take her long to go back over." He nodded, "She's doing good." He promised as AJ nodded. It satisfied her to hear that, but all she wished was to be with her baby in person. To feed her and hold her, change her, wind her and kiss her. But she knew, that would never happen because when she got out of here, her baby wouldn't be a baby, she'd be almost four.

"I wish I got more time." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "I want you to know that… you're strength through all of this… I've never saw anything like it." He said, "Teddy's got a good mom to look up to."

"Teddy's mom is in prison." AJ whispered back as she looked down fidgeting with her hands, "I'm not a good role model for my children." She shook her head, "What does it say about me? Teddy will ask one day how she was born and… and we'll have to tell her she was born whilst I was in prison. What is she going to think of me?"

"April, she's gonna love you. That's not gonna matter." Punk said, "You're in here for something you shouldn't be punished for. For defending yourself. For fighting for your safety. You can't remember that. You can't let them believe that you deserve this." He said as AJ just sighed. Suddenly everything was beginning to ache. Even when she visited him. Her body felt limp and she knew on some level, she was depressed, and whether that had pushed her towards the edge of making her final decision, she didn't know, but she'd made up her mind, to benefit her family and herself.

"I-I don't want you to come see me anymore." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as he stared across at her, "Or the kids." She said, "You can't be punished for this either. I can't take you down with me in all of this. We can't live off of fifteen minute visits for four years, I'm not… I'm not doing that to you and I'm not doing it to my kids either." AJ said.

"AJ, you're just not feeling yourself right now." Punk said, "You don't mean that." He said.

"I do." AJ nodded, "I thought about it before I even found out I was pregnant. You guys have to live your life and if that means without me for a while then… then so be it." She said, "But it's not fair on you guys and in a way, it's not fair on me, because I'm listening about he life I could be having and… and I'm stuck here." She said.

"So that's it? You tell me to go away? You tell your kids to go away and we don't see you until four years time?" He asked, screwing his eyes up, getting mad on the inside but also upset.

"It's the best decision. You can't revolve your life around me here. I'm always gonna be a thought in your mind and I don't want that. I want you to live your life, enjoy these moments with Teddy and Kace." She nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"I can't believe you're saying this." Punk shook his head.

"Phil, Kace already doesn't wan to see me." AJ said, "And Teddy, she's too young to know who I even am.' She said.

"Kace is just confused." Punk assured her.

"Right, and I don't want that. I want him to have a good life. A good life with his sister and his dad." She nodded to him as Punk sighed.

"And what about me, huh?" Punk said, "You just… push me away like that?" He said as AJ shook her head.

"I'm trying to do this for you, Phil." AJ nodded, "It might not seem like it right now but… it's gonna be for the best." She nodded as Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He couldn't believe she was doing this after so much had happened. She looked sad and hurt and fed up and his heart broke every time he looked at her, and he knew that she was doing this because she no longer wanted to inflict emotional pain on him or their children, but he couldn't think of anything worse than not seeing her at all.

"What if I just came to visit you then?" Punk asked, "If… if you think it's best for the kids and… because they're so young… what if I just came?" He asked her as AJ just shook her head.

"You need to live your life too. You can't be waiting around and always thinking about me-"

"You're my girlfriend, April. I love you." He said forcefully.

"And I love you." AJ said, "But I'm in prison. Don't you feel it every time you leave from visiting me? That heavy pain in your chest? Or… or every time I walk through that door and you see that I've become a little paler, or lost a little more weight." She said, "I'm not putting you through it anymore." She said, "I've made up my decision." She nodded as Punk just stared across at her in disbelief.

In a way, he did see where she was coming from because he did feel that hollow pain in his chest every time he left from visiting her, it was like an everlasting bad feeling, and maybe she saw sense in him not visiting her to prevent those awful pains but… he still didn't know if he could just part ways like that.

"So what… this is us… this is us splitting up?" Punk asked her bluntly as AJ sighed.

"It could be just… a long break." She nodded, "But… I am not taking you down this road with me. You're out there. Enjoy it. Hug our children and don't take them for granted." She said, "You deserve to live your life without having to spare thoughts about me."

"I'm always gonna think about you." Punk said, "Always." He told her.

"You can't forget about what we had, I know." AJ nodded, "But… this is it for now." She said, a lump in her throat forming as tears welled in her eyes as Punk sighed and looked at her.

"Just like that?" Punk shook his head as she nodded, brushing her tears away from her cheeks.

"Just like that." AJ nodded.

* * *

"Do you feel better for it?" Paige asked, sitting on AJ's bottom bunk next to her whilst reading a magazine as AJ sat beside looking at the picture of Punk and Kace.

"What do you think?" AJ asked her as Paige nodded.

"Did he take it well?" Paige asked her.

"I mean… I think he understood where I was coming from, but… he was upset, I could tell. And also a little angry actually." She said.

"Well can you blame him? He loves you and you're telling him to go away." Paige said.

"Is that what it looks like?" AJ worried, "Do you think he thinks I'm just giving up?"

"No. Well you said he knows you, right? So he'll know why you're doing it." Paige nodded, "How did he say the baby was?" She asked, placing her magazine down and turning to her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, good. A little fussy but good." AJ smiled to herself, "She's gonna be so cute." AJ smiled to herself, "She'll have him wrapped around her finger. Both of them actually, he said Kace has really taken well to her. He must like being a big brother." She smiled to herself as Paige smiled.

"I guess you always have your thoughts of them." Paige said as AJ just sighed and nodded, "You ok?" She asked. She herself knew that AJ was depressed, perhaps the situation with the baby had really set her off. She was a little harder to talk to, she'd sleep all day and refuse yard time, she'd not eat or take part in PI, and Paige was worried about her, especially now that she'd shut off all connection from the outside world.

"I don't know what I feel anymore." AJ shook her head, turning to Paige, "I just feel nothing." She said as Paige frowned.

"It's gonna go by quick." Paige said, wrapping an arm around her as AJ leaned into her, "You done what you thought was best."

* * *

"How could she even think this was for the best?" Punk spat as he paced his kitchen whilst Bonnie stood watching, "I mean… she just expects me to cut all ties with her like that and never see her again until she gets out?" Punk said as Bonnie sighed.

"I know you don't want to hear it but… maybe it is for the best." Bonnie said as Punk turned to her, "She's trying to put you and the kids first. Your mental health. She doesn't want you to be in pain every time you see her and have to pull away from her. She's not doing it because she's gave up." Bonnie said.

"But just like that? She's gonna tell me to go and live my life and… and I'm supposed to forget that she's there?" Punk asked her.

"No one is asking you to forget but... it might be a little easier for you to move on with your life. Be a good dad to Kace and Teddy." Bonnie nodded, "April always made this decision because she thought it was best for you and the kids… and… and I agree with her. Phil, you're miserable."

"Yeah and can you imagine what I'm gonna be like now when I don't see her at all?" Punk said.

"You'll get the chance to move on, and… and that doesn't mean you move on and forget about her. You can just carry on with your life a little easier." Bonnie nodded as Punk placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "You have two kids, a job, me, your friends… you've got a steady set up here and… I don't wanna see you fall apart." She said, "Do this for her. You make sure when she does come home that you have good stories to tell her, and awesome pictures to show her of the kids." Bonnie said, "Because that's what she wants for you, because she loves you." Bonnie said as Punk sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I can't do this on my own." Punk shook his head in doubt.

"Well… what have you been doing for the past six months?" Bonnie asked him, "You're doing amazing, and Kace loves you, and Teddy does too." She said, "AJ is doing this for your benefit, don't you forget that." She nodded as Punk leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, "I have to go. I'll swing by tomorrow, ok?" She said as Punk just nodded, watching as she left the kitchen and apartment as he sighed to himself and placed his hands on his face, suddenly listening to the cries from the nursery.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the nursery, walkig over to the crib and picking Teddy up into his arms. He hadn't even noticed that all this time, he had been doing this alone, and couldn't believe that he'd actually made it this far.

"You're ok." Punk nodded, cradling her in his arms and bouncing her lightly, "You're alright, baby. Daddy's here." He said, kissing her head softly as she paused her cries, making soft little baby noises as she looked up at him with those little hazelnut eyes.

He could see the sense of what AJ had decided but… the initial thought of never seeing her again until she got out was killing him, but… he supposed that her mind was made up now.

"It's all gonna be ok." Punk whispered, bouncing Teddy softly back to sleep, "I promise." He sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Time jump in the next chapter! Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think!**


	55. The Time Jump

**The Time Jump**

* * *

 _4 years later…_

"You can't take that with you." Punk shook his head, standing at the door of their apartment as he looked on at his four year old daughter, standing holding a baseball bat which she had asked for Christmas and received. Despite the bike and dollies he had gotten her, that seemed to be her favourite present and she took it everywhere, which of course didn't give off a four-year-old vibe.

"Why not?" Teddy tested him, poking the bat on his knee cap as Punk just smirked.

"Because the last time you took the bat to Aunt Bonnie's, you knocked over one of her vases and because you're cute, she shouted at me and not you." Punk said, "It's for playing baseball, it's a baseball bat." Punk reminded her.

"I know that." Teddy gasped dramatically, offended that he would patronise her like that, "But I love it so much, what if someone steals it when we're out?" She asked him, looking on at her bat. It wasn't a full sized baseball bat, of course it was a shortened version, made for kids to play with in their gardens and at parks, but she treated it like a blanket or a teddy bear.

"No one is gonna steal it." Punk shook his head, "Leave it behind?" He crouched down to her. She was small and dainty, of course taking that respectfully from her mother. She had that tanned, Puerto Rican skin with dark hair and dark eyes. She was an image of beauty and it scared Punk, "Leave it behind for daddy?" He smiled, looking into her eyes as she smiled and curled into herself with embarrassment.

"Ok." Teddy smiled wasting away as she ran off into her room and dumped her bat down, running back out into the hallway ready to go, "Ok, I'm ready." She announced.

"Ok. Kace?" Punk called out as he stood back up straight, "C'mon, we're ready to split." He said, noticing Teddy's coat wasn't buttoned properly, crouching back down and buttoning them properly for her.

"Hey, I buttoned them." Teddy informed him.

"You did it wrong." Punk informed her as she immediately slapped his hands away from her buttons. If there was one thing Teddy hated, it was being told that she couldn't do something, or that she had done something wrong.

"Leave it, leave it." She shoo'd his colourful hands away from her, "I'll do it." She informed him professionally

"Alright, you're the boss." Punk put his hands up and stood up straight, "Kace, what you doing?" Punk said, getting impatient waiting for the eleven year old, wandering down the hallway and opening up Kace's room door as he saw him sitting on the floor playing his video game, "What are you doing?" Punk said, "C'mon."

"Five more minutes." Kace told him.

"No we're going now. We're already half an hour late. As always." Punk shook his head. He no longer gave people times on when he was going to arrive, as most often than not, they were never on time for anything.

"But I'm not finished my game." Kace pointed.

"Look at this face." He pointed to his face as Kace looked up at him, "Does it look like it cares?" He asked as Kace rolled his eyes.

"You're a jerk." Kace got to his feet as Punk shoved him playfully.

"I'm a good jerk." He corrected, "Get your jacket on. You can finish your game when we get back." He said as Kace grabbed his jacket and put it on, zipping it up and following Punk out of his room as they joined Teddy who was waiting patiently.

"Where is your bat?" Kace asked his sister, fairly taller than her now, having taken quite the stretch in the past few years.

"I'm leaving it at home." Teddy told her brother whilst Punk made sure they had everything, more so his car keys as it was a thing he normally forgot quite often.

"Someone will steal it." Kace teased as Teddy looked up at him with worry and fear.

"Kace." Punk shook his head angrily. The love was definitely there between the two siblings for sure, but oh how they liked to step on each other's toes.

"Daddy, will someone steal my bat?" Teddy asked him with genuine worry.

"No, princess. No one will touch it." Punk said, "I promise you." He said, opening up the door of the apartment, "Alright, everybody out." He nodded, watching as Kace walked out of the apartment, followed by Teddy and then Punk who locked the door over and lead them out of the apartment block and into the car.

He had to admit, he didn't miss pulling and pushing a stroller up and down the apartment stairs. He'd come a long way as a father, he liked to think. From practically being thrown into the deep end with two children, one who was just a young boy and having a newborn baby, he liked to think they'd done alright in the past few years. Of course there were many times he felt himself lose his head. But they got him through.

Kace was eleven and although wasn't much of an affectionate and sensitive young boy, he was very much aware of the word family, and was very close to his father and his sister. Punk had done his absolute best to provide for him in different ways. Affectionately but also with a little bit of tough love too. He'd always provided in a material way, with trying to get him the best comics he wanted, or the new game console that he played online with all his friends. That didn't mean he was spoiled, things were still tough financially but he made sure the majority of his earnings went to the kids, so they could have a good life.

Kace had grown up quite a bit, his attitude wasn't of a sweet boy anymore, although he still had a temper. He still enjoyed his comics, spending time with his school friends and teasing his sister. But… avoided all conversation about the mother he didn't want to think about.

Teddy, from the minute she was born almost, had been surrounded just by her father and brother, so had developed more of a tough, ass-kicking attitude. Punk could recall plenty of times he'd walked into the living room where she was on top of Kace trying to choke him. He didn't know if that had come from him or AJ.

But she was also an angel, and rather shy around strangers too. She was really just a little mini AJ and sometimes that was incredibly hard for him, but also incredibly soothing.

Things hadn't been easy by any means, sometimes he'd never felt so low, but they always had each other. He knew that much.

* * *

"You got her too much again. As always." Bonnie shook her head, covering over Violet's birthday cake in her kitchen as Punk stood and shrugged.

"The kids helped me pick some stuff. Teddy knows what she likes better than I do." He admitted as Bonnie smiled. Teddy and Violet were best friends of course with the small age gap between them, and since it was Violet's birthday, they had of course come to visit.

Violet and Teddy were in the living room playing with the toys she had received for her birthday whilst Dean was in the living room also with Kace watching some of the sports highlights.

"So I see Teddy left the bat at home then." Bonnie smiled, wrapping up the left over birthday cake and sitting it over on the kitchen counter as Punk nodded and smiled.

"It was a pretty big dilemma, but… one step at a time." He teased as Bonnie smiled, "She thinks someone is going to steal it."

"Bless her." Bonnie sighed with a smile, "Violet's the same. Dean always teases her when we're trying to leave the house and she doesn't want to. We just threaten to leave without her and she'll practically fly down the stairs." She smiled.

"That shit doesn't work on Kace anymore. I wish it still did." Punk sighed to himself as Bonnie smiled.

They'd both gone along on their separate parenthood journeys together and Bonnie wouldn't have wanted it any other way, of course besides the though spots she had saw her brother in, but it was nice to share the same experience together, and have the kids hang out together.

"Is he at his lady-killer age yet?" Bonnie smiled as Punk laughed.

"I think that's next year." Punk said, "He's still just a kid." Punk waved his hand as Bonnie smiled, opening up her fridge and taking a bottle of wine out.

"Since it's my girl's birthday." Bonnie shrugged as Punk laughed.

"Gives you an excuse to drink?" Punk said as Bonnie nodded, opening the bottle of wine and pouring into the glass.

"I can't fit mine in sometimes because of Dean's beers." She shook her head as Punk laughed.

"Hey, you married him." Punk put his hands up as Bonnie nodded.

"Mhm, I bought into it." Bonnie smiled, looking across to Punk, taking a sip of her wine as she watched him look down at the ground, "Any news yet?" She asked quietly as Punk looked up at her, knowing of course what she was talking about.

"No." Punk said, "They said they'd notify me when she was getting out but… that they couldn't tell me when it would be." He said, "She was supposed to be eligible for parole a few months ago." He said, "Unless… bad behaviour." Punk shrugged.

"I seriously doubt it." Bonnie said, "Maybe it's just taking a little more time. If they said you'll be notified then… you'll be notified." Bonnie nodded, "Have you told the kids?"

"I've told Kace." Punk nodded, "Didn't… didn't go down very well." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Bonnie frowned, leaning agains the kitchen counter, holding her glass of wine.

"Maybe he's just… acting like that and… and when he sees her it'll all disappear." Bonnie said.

"It's been a long time. I don't think he's gonna go running to her. He's not a kid anymore. Yes, he's still a kid but he's not dumb. You can't play him." Punk said.

"What about Teddy?" Bonnie asked.

"She thinks her mom is a fairy tale princess." Punk shook his head as Bonnie smiled to herself, "She's still not that… clued up with it, I guess. She really is just a kid. But I think she'll be ok, actually." Punk nodded, "You know Teddy, once she gets to know she makes you her best friend." Punk said as Bonnie smiled.

"Oh, I know." Bonnie smiled, "they've been so used to you this whole time, it's… God, I just can't believe it's happening. She's gonna get out." She nodded, "Are you… how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I don't know. She's been gone for so long that… it hasn't really sunk in. I think when I see her it'll be a shock." Punk nodded, "I thought the time in between would be the difficult part but… I don't think she's gonna get out and we're gonna become this happy family that I thought we would. I think she's gonna…" He bit his tongue as Bonnie watched him.

"She's gonna what?" Bonnie said.

"She might not be the same." Punk said, "But can I blame her? Everything she's went through. Not being apart of her kids lives. Not even knowing Teddy at all." Punk said, "I don't know how she's even done it." He said.

"You're gonna need to take your time." Bonnie said, "It's gonna be really overwhelming, for all of you." Bonnie said as Punk nodded.

She knew her brother hadn't had an easy time at all. It hadn't been sunshine and rainbows. In fact, there were countless times he had showed up at her house at 1am, Kace by his side and Teddy in his arms, or other times he'd phone her in the midst of a nervous breakdown. Other times he had just shut himself off from the world. It hadn't been easy one bit for him, but the children were his saving grace. She truly believed that.

"Daddy, you need to come see what game Violet got for her birthday." Teddy appeared into the kitchen. She really was a daddy's girl, but that's because he was all she knew. Her father was her best friend, and she trusted no one like she trusted her father.

"Do I need to?" Punk asked her.

"Yes. You do. Right now." She demanded as Bonnie smiled. Although it was clear that Teddy was the image of her mother, she was very like Punk in certain ways too, "Hey, Bonnie." Teddy looked over to her aunt.

"Hey, Teddy." Bonnie smiled over in the same tone.

"What you drinking?" Teddy wandered over to Bonnie.

"Wine." Bonnie smiled.

"Could I taste it?" Teddy asked her.

"Absolutely not." Punk said immediately, "Come show me this game." He said immediately as Bonnie chuckled.

"I'll bring you in a juice box, babe." Bonnie nodded as Teddy smiled and skipped away as Punk followed, shaking his head as Bonnie smiled, grabbing some juice boxes and heading off into the living room to finish celebrations with her family.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Throughout there will be a lot of flashbacks to what happened in the past four years so that the time jump isn't so abrupt! Stay tuned for more.**


	56. All These Years

**All These Years**

* * *

"Can you sing the I love you baby song please." Teddy said, climbing up onto her bed whilst Punk helped her under the covers and laughed a little.

"Do I have to?" Punk asked her. Sometimes he believed Teddy had a game plan and was really just trying to make him do things which would embarrass him, but he knew she really did like that song.

"Yes you do." Teddy said, "Sing it, c'mon." She said, tucking her stuffed animals in beside her, getting comfy as Punk crouched down by her bed.

"Why don't you sing it to me?" Punk said, "No one ever sings me to sleep." He said, tucking her covers up to her chest as she shook her head, not having it.

"You need to sing it." Teddy said.

"Frankie would kill me if he heard me." Punk sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead as he looked over at her as she waited patiently, staring at him, "I hate those beady little eyes." He groaned as she giggled. Her eyes could have persuaded him into doing anything and it terrified him. They were exactly like her mothers. Big and brown.

"I'm waiting." Teddy hummed, "Wait." She shook her head, scrambling out of the covers and running over to her dressers, grabbing her hairbrush and running back to him, "Use this as your mic." She insisted.

"Why do you hate me?" Punk asked her seriously as Teddy smiled and got back into bed, "Can I just sing one line?" He asked her.

"No, daddy. The full thing. I know you know the words." She said as Punk sighed, holding the brush in his hand and shaking his head. Sometimes he felt like a performing monkey for his children.

"You're just too good to be true." Punk sung in no doubt the wrong key, watching as Teddy smiled and proceeded to smile as he sung to her. He knew her favourite part however was the chorus of course. All he was glad of was that she didn't like current pop music which in his opinion was hideous.

"I love you, baby." Punk sang into the brush as Teddy smiled, pushing her over as she giggled, "Trust in me when I say." He sang, watching as Teddy swayed her head from side to side, "Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray…" He carried on to satisfy his daughter as she smiled.

"Can you ask Santa to buy me that song for my Christmas?" Teddy asked him once had finished the completion of the song, sitting her brush over on the dressers a she returned back to her bedside.

"I'd ask him to buy you Valli himself but… you know, daddy doesn't have enough pennies." Punk said, "I'll see what Santa can do though." He nodded as Teddy smiled, "But that doesn't mean you always play it in the car."

"Yes it does." Teddy said immediately with a smile as Punk sighed.

"Sleep, lady." Punk said, pressing a kiss on her head as she smiled, "Have sweet dreams." He cupped her cheek as she smiled.

"I'll try." Teddy smiled as Punk laughed, leaving her room, turning back as he watched her turn around into her stuffed animals, turning her light off and closing the door over as he headed down the hallway.

"Does she always need you to sing that stupid song?" Kace asked him as Punk walked into his room.

"Give her a break. She likes the song." Punk said.

"And you suck at singing it." Kace laughed as Punk nodded.

"I'm aware but… she thinks differently." Punk shrugged, "You getting ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kace nodded.

"Tomorrow you've got band practise, right?" Punk asked him as Kace nodded. He was in a little band with his friends which Punk encouraged him with as their music taste was pretty similar, and he was actually pretty good on drums. He was a second Punk in the making, "You want me to take you and your friends for take-out somewhere?" He asked him.

"No, it's ok." Kace smiled, "I'll just have dinner when I come home." He said. He appreciated his father and everything he had done for him. They had the best bond, in a friendship way and in a father/son way.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "Well I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" He said as Kace nodded, getting into his bed, not young enough to need tucked in anymore but still young enough to have his father come check up on him.

"Yeah." Kace nodded.

"Alright." Punk said, walking over and ruffling his hair with his hand, "Goodnight, kid." He smiled, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door over as he headed into the living room, collapsing down on the couch and sighing to himself.

There had been so many times where he'd sat down on the couch and wanted to just let out a scream. So many times when Teddy was a baby, keeping him up through the night, and Kace was still confused about the situation with AJ, and he was still adapting to not seeing AJ's face anymore. It had been difficult, and he sure it had been for AJ too, no doubt more difficult as she was completely locked away from all of them, but the kids had gotten him through the dark times.

He was nervous to see AJ again, nervous for the kids too. Kace almost restricted any sort of talk about AJ, and gave Punk daggers any time he tried to bring it up, where as Teddy was naïve and liked to listen about this magical woman who she was yet to meet. It saddened him, because he knew how much AJ had sacrificed for Kace and how much she loved him. To see it fall apart the way it had really got to him, and he hoped Kace wouldn't give her too much of a hard time when she came home.

He himself was nervous to see her, because he didn't want to see what prison had made her become, what it had done to her. He knew she was strong, of course, and that she would probably put on a front and tell him she was ok, he knew that much, but there was no way she hadn't suffered any sort of change after being shut away from the world for four years amongst dangers and fears. He'd had his family all this time to get him through. She had no one. That's what got to him the most.

Bonnie had been great to him, especially with helping out the kids. At times, when he did feel like he was near breaking point when Teddy was still a little baby, Bonnie would take her and Kace out for the day and let them stay over, just to give him a second to breathe on his own. She'd been the biggest help, her and Dean, who once hit it off, jumped straight into marriage after being sure of their love for one another. He was happy for them, but more so happy that his sister found someone who treated her right.

* * *

"Oh, look. Someone's all alone because their little English crumpet got released before them." Trina smirked, walking over to AJ in the yard who was sitting at a bench reading a book. She simply ignored Trina, "You going through another crazy spell, Mendez?" Trina laughed, crouching down by the bench as AJ looked at her, "You could have been out by now but… you can't keep those fists of yours down, huh?" She smirked.

"Go away." AJ said calmly.

"Are you missing your bestie?" Trina smiled, "She's out there in the free world and you're still here. Shame." She smirked.

"I'm trying to read." AJ told her, not phased by the group of girls whom she'd had issues with the entire four years she had been in prison. Yes, the entire four years. The only difference was, she always had Paige, but now she was on her own, and she knew that if she continued the way she was, her chance of being let out on parole was slipping further and further away from her, but she couldn't help it, the mental and physical abuse she had suffered from them and others had been endless.

"AJ?" Trina said as AJ turned to her, "Where's your baby?" She whispered sadistically as AJ's nostrils flared, grabbing Trina by the neck and standing up as Trina smiled. AJ then watched as wardens walked into the yard to round them up, quickly taking her hand from Trina's neck and grabbing her book from the bench.

"Stay out of my way." AJ hissed, pushing by them and walking towards the door to go back inside.

She should have been out a few months ago, but due to an incident, her punishment was suspension on her parole, and every time she got closer to getting out, Trina and her group of cats would target her out, just like they had done the entire time she was there.

She wasn't a victim, though, she would never regard herself as a victim, but that didn't mean her body was scarless or her mind was clean and steady. It had been a long four years. From the disturbance of her bipolar disorder, to the thoughts of her children and Phil, to the issues inside the prison cells with the prisoners and the wardens, it had messed with her in ways she didn't think it could, and now she knew she had to keep herself in check, so she could get the hell out.

She was so focused on just getting by each day, that she hadn't had time to even think about what challenges lay ahead of her outside the prison walls. Challenges like reconnecting with her son, or like meeting her daughter, or like pretending to Phil that she was as good as new, when really… she wasn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	57. Cool Dad

**Cool Dad**

* * *

" _Please. Please stop crying." Punk shook his head, walking around his bedroom with a few month old Teddy in his arms who just wouldn't stop crying. He had been frightened that there was something wrong with her, so after going to the doctors and her being given the ok, they concluded that she was just a baby who didn't enjoy sleep._

 _Every night she would go down at around 7 but then she'd wake around 11 and stay awake crying all the way until 3 or 4. Punk thought until now, that he had good patience, but it was wearing thin at this point._

" _C'mon, just stop crying." Punk begged in desperation, looking down at her. She was so beautiful, but her crying made his heart break, especially when he didn't know what it was for._

 _The past few months had been hard. Trying to get used to the fact that AJ really was no longer in their lives, at all, as well as doing this whole dad thing that he really wasn't used to, it was a lot for him to take, and of course he knew it wasn't anything compared to what AJ was going through at this moment in time, but it was still hard going, to the point where sometimes he thought he couldn't do it anymore._

" _You wanna lay on daddy's bed? Huh? How about that? We'll just… lay you down here." He said, laying Teddy down in the middle of the bed, watching her as she just wriggled her little legs and cried even more._

 _Punk watched her, running his hands through his hair and taking many deep breaths. He couldn't help but think… did she miss her mother? Did she remember that small time she had with her mother, and did she want that again? Something he really couldn't give her._

" _What's wrong with her?" Kace asked as he walked into the bedroom where Punk was stood looking on at Teddy. He had no other tricks or options to pull out. He'd tried the bouncing in his arms, he'd tried the singing, he'd tried telling her story, he'd tried taking her out in the car for a drive one night which she hated even more, he'd tried putting her in her stroller and wheeling it back and forth, but she did not like any of it, and he didn't know what he could do anymore._

" _I don't know." Punk shook his head truthfully as Kace looked on at his sister._

" _She's so loud." Kace groaned, wandering over to the bed and climbing onto it carefully, "Can I pick her up?" He asked his father who at this point, just nodded his head._

 _Kace lifted Teddy up from the bed into his arms, a little awkwardly at first but eventually getting her comfortable in his small arms as he looked down at her crying._

 _And miraculously, her crying turned to soft whimpering and then… silence, which at that point, Punk had just thought he'd gone deaf._

" _She stopped." Kace smiled to himself, proud that he'd managed to stop his sister from crying as Punk looked on, seizing his opportunity._

" _Don't move." Punk said strictly, walking around the bed and peering over Kace's shoulder as he saw Teddy's eyes closed, "What did you do, threaten her?" Punk teased with amazement as Kace smiled._

" _No." Kace said, "I just picked her up."_

" _Ok. Stand up really quietly and slowly." Punk said carefully as Kace stood up from the bed with Teddy, "Ok, slowly walk out and across to her nursery." He said, leading the way as Kace carried her through to the nursery, "Ok, now pass her to me and I'll put her down." He said as Kace passed Teddy over to him where he gladly placed the sleeping baby down in her crib, his shoulders relaxing as he saw her fast asleep in her crib for the first time before anymore madness commenced._

" _You're magic, kid." Punk turned to Kace, messing his hair up as Kace smiled with pride, "C'mon, back to bed for you. You got school in the morning." He said, leading him out of the nursery and closing the door over a little._

* * *

"Remember get the ones at the back." Punk said, clearing the bathroom in his room from the bath Teddy had just had whilst she stood up on her stool at the sink and mirror, brushing her teeth, so close to the mirror that stains of toothpaste were splashing all over it, of course.

"I'm getting them." Teddy mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth as Punk nodded, folding up towels and throwing washing in the basket. He'd really gone from only really looking after himself to looking after two children, and to this day, he was still learning different things. He knew now, that it was all a working progress.

"Ok, finish up in here, don't be there all night." He said, leaving the bathroom and heading through to the kitchen where Kace was sitting doing his homework. Sometimes he picked him up from school later than usual some days due to the clubs he was in. He was still involved in his reading club, and had his band practise and also had football practise. So sometimes homework didn't get done until later on.

"You want a snack?" Punk asked him, throwing washing into the machine, still not clued up with the fact he couldn't put certain colours together.

"No, I'm fine." Kace said.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked him.

"I've to write a story on a family member." Kace said.

"Now is your time to roast Teddy, I bet." Punk chuckled to himself.

"I'm writing it about you." Kace shrugged as Punk looked over to him.

"I didn't think I was a fascinating person." Punk admitted truthfully as Kace nodded.

"Well it's not like I can write about my mom." Kace said hastily as Punk looked across at him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Kace, you know… your mom is gonna be coming home soon, right?" Punk said.

"You said." Kace nodded unbothered.

"Do you have any idea how much she's missed you?" Punk said, "I know you wanna pretend you're all tough and hard, I did when I was your age too, but… she's still your mom, and… at one point, before I was even in your life, you were all your mom had, and she was all you had." Punk said, "She's done a lot for you. I don't want you treating her like she doesn't exist because… that will break her heart and… she's been through enough." Punk said.

"It's not my fault she's in prison." Kace spat.

"I didn't say it was." Punk said, "But she's still your mom, and she's a good one." He said firmly.

"Teddy doesn't even know her." Kace screwed his eyes up, "What's the point in her even coming back?"

"Don't make me angry, Kace. C'mon." Punk said in a serious tone as Kace just shook his head.

Kace reminded him of himself a whole lot. Not just with what the kid was interested in like music and comics, but also his attitude. He didn't know if it was because they'd spent so much time together, but he could remember being the same age as Kace, and acting exactly the same way.

"What are you writing about me?" Punk asked him, to change the subject of the conversation. It never went down well.

"How you're a cool dad." Kace said casually as Punk smirked to himself.

"I've really made it big time, haven't I?" He laughed to himself, "I thought I was the least cool thing in your life." He said.

"No." Kace scoffed, "Teddy is." He said.

"Teddy is what?" Teddy asked as she made her way into the kitchen with her zebra pyjamas on and her small dressing gown, climbing up on the chair beside her brother.

"Not cool." Kace smiled to her as Teddy grabbed his pencil from his hand and threw it away out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, that's my only one." Kace shoved her as he got off his seat and collected the pencil from out in the hallway.

"Teddy, you want a snack before bed?" Punk asked her.

"Yes, please." Teddy nodded.

"What do you want?" Punk asked her.

"One of those penguin cookies." Teddy said.

"Oh, yeah." Kace remembered, "I forgot we had them. I'll have one." He said as Punk opened up the cupboard and pulled out the box of cookies, sitting them over on the table for them.

"Uh… one." Punk reminded Teddy who lifted up three cookies, placing the other two back and smiling to him as he shook his head, putting the box away, "So remind me how I'm cool again?" Punk smiled to Kace, really soaking it all up that he was a cool dad.

"You're the only dad out of my friends with like… your full body covered in tattoos." Kace said, "And you like comics and good music." He said as Punk nodded in agreement, "A lot of girls always talk to you too-"

"Are you writing that in your story?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Kace shrugged.

"Just… leave that part out, yeah?" Punk nodded.

"Ok." Kace said.

"Daddy, can we go watch TV before I go to bed?" Teddy asked her father after finishing her cookie.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Punk nodded to her, watching as she jumped off of the chair and ran off into the living room as Punk stood and watched Kace as he wrote in his notebook, "Hey, kid. Thanks for choosing me to write about." Punk nodded.

"It's ok." Kace nodded as Punk smiled, patting him on his hair and walking on into the kitchen.

"Come in once you've finished up." He said, wandering off into the living room to join Teddy.

* * *

" _You should come out." Paige said, standing at their cell door as they awaited yard time, looking over at AJ who was laying in bed not moving. It had been a few months since she'd told Punk not to visit anymore, a few months since she'd been ripped away from her baby girl, a few months since she hadn't saw Kace, and every day felt heavier and heavier._

" _I'm fine." AJ said as Paige looked over at her._

" _AJ, you're not fine." Paige said, "Fresh air will do you good. Little bit of light, you know? I know I can't talk much with how white I am but… it makes a difference. Clears your head." She said._

" _I already get into bother in the dinner hall, I don't need it in the yard too." AJ told her._

" _Fuck Trina. If she starts anything I'll tell her where to go." Paige said, "Look, I know you've not had it easy, you're… God, you're clinically depressed. Severely actually." Paige said, "And there aren't much resources around here to help it, I get it, but… the first step is getting out of bed." She nodded._

" _Just leave me alone, Paige." AJ said quietly as Paige sighed, looking over to her. Paige had grown incredibly close to AJ. They had definitely become friends for life, and it was more like a sister bond they shared than anything else. It hurt Paige to see AJ so down. She knew she missed her family and her children, and she also knew that the traumatic experience of not being able to see her daughter for so long was still a contributing factor to her mental state. But she was still a warrior. Paige knew that._

" _If you change your mind… I'll be at the usual bench." Paige nodded as a warden opened up their cell door and she walked out of the room._

" _Mendez, you coming?" The warden asked in._

" _No." AJ said._

" _Suit yourself." The warden nodded, banging the door closed and locking it as AJ turned on her back, placing her hands on her face and sighing. Every second was painful._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	58. Visitor

**Visitor**

* * *

" _What do I do? What do I do?" Punk panicked, walking into his sister's house one night at around 2am, holding one-year-old Teddy whilst Kace followed tiredly behind, "The rash is all around her mouth." He said, passing her over to Bonnie who took a look._

" _It's ok, don't worry." Bonnie nodded to him. She'd gotten a fright when he called, frantically panicking on the phone to her, but taking a look at Teddy's rash, it just looked like she'd taken a small allergic reaction to something._

" _Have you changed soaps or toothpastes, anything like that?" Bonnie asked, walking into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas as she searched the medicine cupboard for an anti-histamine for Teddy, some that she had leftover from giving Violet._

" _So she's not ill or anything? Do I have to take her to the hospital?" He asked._

" _No." Bonnie smiled, "No, she's going to be fine. Relax." She nodded to her little brother, "Give her some medicine and cream and she'll be fine. What did she have for dinner?" Bonnie asked, passing Teddy back over to Punk whilst she unscrewed the bottle of medicine to pour on a spoon and give to Teddy._

" _What'd she have again?" Punk turned to Kace who leaned against the wall tiredly._

" _Tomato soup." Kace reminded him as Punk nodded._

" _Could be the tomato's. You were allergic to them when you were a baby." Bonnie nodded, "Ok, Ted. Open up for me." Bonnie said, hovering the spoon near Teddy's mouth as the infant opened her mouth and took the medicine, making a funny face after it, "I'll give you this cream to take away with you too." Bonnie said, putting the medicine away whilst Teddy curled into Punk._

" _Thanks." Punk sighed with relief, "I thought there was something really wrong with her." He admitted._

" _if the rash doesn't go away in a few days and… any other symptoms appear, go to the doctors with her but… I think it's just a little reaction. Violet's taken a few." She nodded, "Here, you take this for your dad." She handed the cream to Kace who took it from her._

" _You're a life saver, Bon." Punk sighed with relief as Bonnie smiled._

" _I'm always one phone call away." She nodded, and she really always was._

* * *

It was very rare when Punk had a day off during the weekdays to himself. He normally worked them, so he could have the weekend off to be there for the kids, but sometimes it didn't always work out. Kace was at school, and whilst normally Teddy lounged with him if he was off throughout the week, she was actually out with Bonnie and Violet for the day. Bonnie enjoyed having her daughter and niece to take out shopping even though they hated it most of the time.

But he wasn't complaining, because he finally had a day to himself to sit and do nothing. It never happened often, but when it did, it was pure bliss.

He hadn't moved on from AJ in the sense of their relationship. He didn't know if that's what she had wanted for him to do, to move on and find someone else, but he wasn't ever intrigued by the idea. He still thought about her every night. He thought about when they were together, special times they had shared, and his memories were unfortunately all he had to go on.

He was sat in the living room, in all honesty, not knowing what to do with himself. He was around the kids so often, that when he had a minute to himself, he had no idea what to be doing, so he simply enjoyed the great activity of doing nothing, until there was a knock at the door.

He stood up, walking out of the living and heading down the hallway, opening up the door to a black haired women standing. She definitely wasn't selling him anything, well… nothing legal anyway, and she didn't look familiar.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked her.

"God, you're even sexier in person." Paige looked him up and down as Punk blinked his eyes a few times, "Sorry. I'm Paige." She extended her hand as Punk still looked at her with confusion, "I was cell mates with your girlfriend, April. Well, until I got out a few months back." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Hi." Punk nodded, shaking her hand, "Uh… come in." Punk nodded, opening up the door wider and letting her in as she brushed her hand through her tuggy hair and looked around.

"Cute place." Paige nodded as Punk watched her. It baffled him that this women had spent more time with April in the past four years than he or her children had, but that also made him intrigued to talk to her, "Where are the kiddies?" She asked in her English accent.

"One is with my sister, the other is at school." Punk told her, walking into the kitchen as Paige followed him, "What brought you to come see me… how did you even find me?" He asked her.

"To be honest, I was hoping AJ would be here but… the look on your face when I said I was her cell mate tells me that… she's not out yet, is she?" Paige asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Do you know something that I don't?" He asked her.

"Stick the kettle on." Paige said, taking her coat off and placing it over the back of the kitchen chair, "She'll snap my neck if she knew I came to see you probably." Paige said, sitting down at the table whilst Punk grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and switched the kettle on. Any opportunity to be updated on AJ was one he was going to take. He hadn't heard about AJ in so long that having conversation with someone who had saw her only a few months ago seemed bizarre.

"You were close?" Punk asked, sitting her a mug of coffee down as he sat across from her. She looked a little rough around the edges, but so did he, so he didn't judge anyone.

"Yeah, like sisters." Paige said, "You spend a lot of time in the cell so… I guess we had to get along." Paige nodded, "I liked AJ from the minute I saw her. She had the sweet, innocent mom vibes and then… and then if you crossed her she'd ring your neck." Paige said with a smile, raising her mug to her lips as she glanced over at the fridge and saw a picture of Teddy on it, "Oh, is this Teddy?" Paige stood up as Punk watched her unhook the picture from the fridge, "Oh my God, she looks like AJ so much." She said, the queen of making herself at home wherever she went.

"How do you-" He paused as Paige looked up at him.

"I felt her kick before you did. I'm practically her dad too." Paige teased as Punk smiled a little, "AJ will be so excited to see her." She smiled, hooking the picture back on and sitting back down at the table.

"So… do you know why she's not out yet?" Punk asked her.

"There's been a few incidents." Paige looked across at him, "These other women, troublemakers basically, there was always heat between them and April. They knew it was coming to the end of her sentence where she could get out on parole so… they've been playing up to her so that she'll get more time." Paige said as Punk sighed.

"Has it been like that the entire time?" Punk asked her.

"Pretty much." Paige nodded, "A lot of shit went down. I-I'm not here to tell you because… that's between you and April when she wants to talk to you, I just… well, I thought she'd be out by now." She shrugged.

"Is she ok? It's a stupid question, I know. But… I haven't saw her in over four years now… is she still doing ok? Health wise?" Punk asked her. He was desperate just for something, anything.

"She's a tough one." Paige nodded, "She's doing as ok as you can be, with what she's went through." Paige said, "And… she always thought about you and the kids… you know that, right?" She asked as Punk nodded and sighed.

"These other women… what are they doing?" Punk asked angrily.

"They're just playing mind games. Trying to get AJ to attack one of them in front of a guard so that she get's taken to the governor. They're bitches. And not even hot ones." She sipped her tea as Punk groaned and rubbed his forehead, "You know that… her deciding not to see you wasn't easy for her, right?" She said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded.

"She thought it was for the best for you and the kids. You guys could get some sort of a normal life out of it." Paige said, "Looks to me like it worked." She said, looking around and smiling.

"Yeah, we've done not bad." Punk nodded, "You… You and AJ looked out for each other?" He asked, feeling comforted by the fact AJ had someone by her side.

"Yeah. You spend that amount of time with someone so closely, you sort of have to get along." Paige said, "And she's a cool chick." Paige nodded, "Like I said, it's not my place to tell you what's went on, that's all between you and her when she's out." She said, making herself clear. She wasn't going to lay it all on the line for him about AJ's struggles in prison, it wasn't fair on him or AJ.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "Surely these women… whoever they are, they can't keep harassing her like this, she needs to get out at some point." Punk said.

"AJ isn't dumb. She'll bite her tongue and she'll keep her head down. I reckon she'll be out soon." Paige nodded.

"Is she… has she been hurt?" Punk asked her, trying to keep himself together. He couldn't believe he was getting this inside information. It was so strange considering he really was completely blocked off from AJ for four years.

"She's ok." Paige nodded, "Let's just put it this way, she didn't have a vacation." Paige said as Punk sighed.

"I didn't think she would." Punk said, "So how do you think she'll be out soon then?" Punk asked.

"Trina will get fed up." Paige shrugged.

"Who-Who is that?" Punk asked.

"Just one of the girls inside." Paige told him, "AJ will hold her own and they'll get fed up and she'll be home soon." Paige nodded, "We would… sit up all night and talk about what we'd do when we were both out of prison." She nodded, "The first thing we agreed to do together was go for a big ass lunch. Burgers and fries. Milkshakes." Paige smirked as Punk smiled a little but then let it fade. He was so busy thinking about what AJ had missed with him and the kids, that he'd forgotten what she'd missed in general. She'd missed a lot of normal mundane things and that was going to be a lot to get used to.

"April likes burgers." Punk smiled to himself as Paige nodded.

"She's so excited to see the kids, Phil." Paige smiled, "She'd sit and talk to me all night about what she was gonna do, what she'd buy them when she got out." Paige nodded as Punk smiled.

"You're a good friend to her then?" Punk smiled, it was one thing he was glad to hear of, although he hadn't quite fully thought about what AJ would have had to suffer in prison. He was so busy thinking about her only problem was being without the kids, that she forgot she was in a prison with maximum security and dangerous people, and suddenly he was even more nervous to see her again.

"Yeah, she's on my good list." Paige smiled, "I can't wait to see her outside of those walls." She nodded, "Here." She scrambled through her messy purse as Punk watched. She was quite the character, and was surprised that her and AJ seemed so close, but he supposed Paige was right, they didn't really have much of a choice, "Here's my number. When she gets out and she gets a chance, I know she'll be so busy with the kids and stuff… but tell her to give me a call." She said, writing down her number on a piece of paper and sliding it over to him, "I can't wait to see her."

"Makes the two of us." Punk nodded, "I'll make sure I let her know." Punk nodded, taking the number from her, watching as she stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee. It was… it was nice to finally meet you. April always said you were a nice person." She said, putting her coat on.

"Paige?" Punk stood up as she nodded, buttoning her coat up and listening to him, "I'm-I'm not gonna get a fright when I see her, am I? She's-She's still the same April?" He asked as Paige looked over to him. It was remarkable to her that after four years, they both clearly loved each other still. She knew AJ still thought about him every day, and she could see on his face how much he still cared for her.

"She's the same April." Paige nodded, "Just… take your time with her. I was overwhelmed coming out of prison and all I went to was a hotel room." Paige said, "She's gonna need some time to adjust." Paige said as Punk nodded, "But hey, if you can make it through these four years, equally suffering in someway, you can make it through anything." Paige smiled with assurance as Punk smiled back to her, "I'll see myself out. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Punk nodded, "Take care." He said as she nodded and left the kitchen as Punk sat back down at the table, running his hands through his hair and sighing to himself. The time was getting closer and closer, and he was getting more nervous.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! AJ is coming home in the next few chapters. Stay tuned.**


	59. Finally

**Finally**

* * *

"Mendez. Release papers. C'mon, you got stuff to sign." A warden said, standing outside AJ's cell as AJ shot up from the bottom bunk and looked over.

"Are you serious?" AJ stood up, feeling colour already fade back into her skin at the hope, the chance at getting out of this God forsaken place.

"Yeah. Now hurry up, before we change our minds." The warden said as AJ quickly rushed over to the door, stepping out of the room as the warden escorted her down the halls. She couldn't believe she was finally getting out of there.

" _You really shout eat." Paige told AJ like a worried mother, sitting across from her in the food hall where they ate, buttering a slice of toast which was part of their morning breakfast, "C'mon, you were eating tons a few months ago." Paige said as AJ sat with her elbows on the table, holding her head up by her fisted hand, not even being able to look at her food._

" _That's because I was pregnant then." AJ said bluntly as Paige nodded._

" _Just eat it, ok? Don't make me force it down your throat. You're gonna end up fainting with the lack of food and drink you take in here." Paige informed her._

" _Do you think she's ok?" AJ asked her in a trance._

" _Who?" Paige asked, stuffing the toast in her mouth._

" _Teddy." AJ said, "She's… she's five months. When Kace was five months he was smiling and making all these strange but… wonderful noises." She nodded, "Do you think she's doing that?" AJ asked her, only dreaming herself of it._

" _Most likely." Paige smiled._

" _And… she'll be going onto solids soon. She could be allergic to some things. I know Kace was when he was a baby. Tomato's being one of them. He's fine with them now… just… a baby reaction." AJ nodded, "Phil will… he'll realise that stuff." She waved her hand as Paige nodded along._

 _Paige felt like her job was to show AJ support but also try and not have her think about her family the entire time. She knew it was inevitable that she always would, but she never wanted to get into in depth conversations, incase it upset AJ and hardened the fact that she wasn't with her family and she couldn't be for quite some time._

" _He'll be super dad." Paige nodded, "If he was great with your son before."_

" _Yeah." AJ smiled dreamily, "I wish I could see him with her. She's gonna be so spoiled by him, I know it." AJ smiled to herself._

" _They're in good hands, right?" Paige nodded, keeping the positivity alive. She knew AJ had been through a rough time. With having the baby, making the decision to refuse visits from her family, going into severe depression, as well as dealing with the problems in the prison itself, she was only trying to be the best friend she possibly could be._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, they're fine." AJ nodded, she had to remind herself of that. It was the one thing she had to hold onto. The fact her babies were safe and sound._

" _Who hasn't ate all their breakfast like a good girl?" Trina appeared behind AJ, walking around to the edge of the table as AJ and Paige looked at her, "Lost your appetite, Mendez?"_

" _I have now." AJ said smugly as Paige smirked to herself, buttering her final piece of toast, with a plastic knife of course that could barely cut through thin air._

" _At least you're finally out of your cell." Trina said, "Word around here is that you're depressed. Maybe even suicidal." Trina said, "I can only imagine… having a baby and… and not even getting enough time with it to feed it." She said as AJ began to get angry, looking across at Trina as Paige placed her toast down._

" _I think you should go away." AJ said as calm as she could be._

" _What? Too soon?" Trina said, "Oh, c'mon. It's all on your for getting knocked up in the first place. What you gonna do when little baby Puerto Rico asks what it was like when she was born? Is she gonna look back on pictures and see her mother handcuffed to a hospital bed holding her-"_

 _AJ stood up and launched herself into Trina, tackling her over to the ground fiercely as she hooked her on the face so hard she heard a crack, continue to beat into the woman as she felt Trina's friends then grab her up, only for Paige to get involved and help her with back-up, but there was still only two of them._

 _An audience grew around them, shouting things and chanting as AJ watched Trina get to her feet, suddenly feeling a sharp slice along her lower abdomen, pausing on the spot as she saw the blood seeping from her clothes, watching as Trina shoved the sharpened contraption she'd obviously made during PI back into her pocket._

" _Clear off. Clear off." Trina ordered everyone once they all saw AJ bleeding, and suddnely no one wanted anything to do with it._

" _Oh my God." Paige shook her head, watching as AJ doubled over the table, holding her lower half whilst wardens were already on their way over, "That bitch stabbed her!" Paige yelled over, pointing to Trina whilst soothing AJ, "She needs to go to medical." Paige said, looking on at AJ who had bled out a little on the table. She hadn't been fully stabbed, but more so slashed. The first of many…_

* * *

"At least she had a friend." Bonnie said, standing in the doorway with Punk who had explained to her about the visit from Paige he'd had. He was picking up Teddy who was standing beside him whilst Kace was waiting in the car.

"Yeah, but… she kept dodging my questions." Punk said, "I'd ask if she was ok but she'd just tell me she was tough." Punk shrugged, "I respect that she wants to leave it between me and AJ but… now I'm starting to worry." Punk said.

"Well, Phil… she was in prison, not a five-star hotel." Bonnie reminded him, "I'm sure… things went on." She said, "But she's still gonna be the woman you love, I know that much." Bonnie nodded as Punk sighed.

"What if she keeps getting into trouble. She might never get out on parole." Punk said with fear in his stomach.

"She'll get out." Bonnie assured him, "Sooner rather than later. At least we can say that now." She said, "Go on, get those kids home and feed them." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Alright." Punk sighed, "Thanks for taking care of her today, giving me a day off." He smiled.

"Well you do it plenty of times for me." Bonnie said, "Go on." She smiled.

"What do you say to Aunt Bonnie for taking you out today?" Punk turned down to Teddy who looked up at her aunt.

"Thanks for taking me out and buying me a new outfit, Aunt Bonnie." Teddy smiled sweetly as Bonnie nodded.

"Oh, you know it's no problem." Bonnie smiled, "I'll see you after." She said as Teddy nodded.

Punk said goodbye to Bonnie and then left the house with Teddy, lifting her up into the back of the car to strap her into her car seat.

"You took so long." Kace said, sitting beside his sister, not in a car seat however.

"Sorry, kid." Punk said, "What do you guys want for dinner?" He asked them, trying to buckle Teddy in as she slapped his hands away, annoyed at how long he was taking.

"Stop it. I'll do it." She told him stubbornly, shooing his hands away from her as she buckled her own self as Punk smiled and laughed a little, shutting the door over and getting behind the wheel in the front.

"Can we just have pizza?" Kace asked tiredly, thankful for the weekend ahead.

"Oh, but I don't like pizza." Teddy shook her head sadly.

"I don't like pizza." Kace mimicked her in a girly, whiney voice as Teddy turned to him angrily.

"I don't like it." Teddy hissed at him.

"It's not all about you.' Kace reminded her.

"It is." Teddy shook her head. Everything was always about her. She thought everyone knew that.

"It's not." Kace said, "Dad can we just get pizza?" Kace asked whilst Punk rolled his head back on his seat and listened as they continued to bicker with one another.

"Will you both give it a rest?" Punk said in an angry, loud tone, which both his children sensed and silenced themselves immediately.

"Don't shout." Teddy whispered, swinging her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge of her car seat.

Punk turned around to them, "Decide. Without getting mad with one another." Punk said as Teddy and Kace looked at each other.

"If Kace wants pizza we can have pizza." Teddy sighed softly as Kace looked at her.

"No, it's fine." Kace shook his head, "Well have what Teddy wants." He said kindly as Punk stared at them both.

"It's one extreme to the other with you two." He shook his head. First they'd been jumping on one another, verbally abusing each other, and then they'd be as kind as ever, which of course he preferred. He knew that it was all normal, and he knew that they did love one another. Teddy thought Kace was the coolest and Kace thought his sister was sweet and cute, they just never admitted it out loud.

"We can have what Teddy wants to have. I don't mind." Kace nodded, turning to his sister, "You decide." He smiled and shrugged as Teddy grinned and turned to her father.

"McDonald's." Teddy cheered and clapped her hands as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Great. The grease factory." Punk groaned, turning the car on, adjusting his rear view mirror where he saw Kace looking at him in. He winked to him as Kace smiled. He wasn't only his son, but his partner in crime, and he was proud of the kind, patient kid he'd raised him into. He was sure AJ would be super proud of him too.

* * *

Once taking a pit stop to McDonald's and letting the kids eat in the car ride home, they finally got back where Teddy had fallen asleep in her seat and Kace was also extremely tired which was the usual Friday night for both of them.

"Here are the keys, I'll get your sister." Punk said, handing Kace the keys to the apartment as he headed on into the block.

Punk made his way around the car, opening up the back door and lifting Teddy out, clearing out the rubbish they had both made also as he carried her in his arms into the apartment block. She really was the sweetest, with so much good intentions. She always saw the best in people. Like when they would walk by a homeless person, she always insisted they buy them some food and a warm drink. He couldn't even walk by the pet shelter anymore, because sometimes she'd stand and cry at the window at all the abandoned animals who needed homes. She was a lot like AJ in that sense, and he was sure AJ would be proud of the kind and sweet little lady she was, as well as Kace too.

He walked on upstairs and into the apartment, closing the door over behind him and walking straight into Teddy's room, laying her down on her bed and beginning to look out pyjamas for her.

"This is for you." Kace said, walking into the room and handing a letter which had been posted through the box, "Was on the floor when I walked in." He said as Punk took it from him, noticing the stamp on it and gulping.

"O-Ok." Punk nodded, "Thanks, kid. I'm just gonna get her tucked in and I'll come see you in a bit." He said as Kace nodded and walked out of the room.

Punk paused over by Teddy's dressers, looking over at his daughter peacefully sleeping as he began to open up the letter. A letter he couldn't believe he'd finally gotten, taking it out the envelope and rolling it out as he read it word by word. Finally. AJ was getting out.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	60. Preparing

**Preparing**

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bonnie asked, sitting the next night with Punk in the kitchen in his apartment along with Dean. Kace was in his room playing his video games whilst Teddy and Violet were playing together in Teddy's room.

"No, I think it's best I go alone." Punk nodded to her, "I don't know how she's gonna be. Crowding and staring at her isn't gonna help." He said.

"Are you just gonna… take her straight home?" Dean wondered, "Straight back into you and the kids lives."

"Why? Should I wait some more time?" Punk raised his brows.

"Well, I just think it might be a lot for you to take in, and the kids, and also for AJ too. Maybe… Maybe you should take her home to an empty apartment first. Spend a ngiht with her on your own. Let her get used to the simple things again before having Kace and Teddy running around on her." Dean said, "You know Teddy, she's gonna be all up in April's face and… maybe that will be too much for AJ so quickly." Dean said as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"He's right." Bonnie agreed, "We could take the kids for the night." She suggested, "It gives them some time to prepare too." She said as Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"What if she's disappointed? If she comes home and she sees that I've sent the kids away for the night, she might just lose it."

"Just explain to her why you done it." Dean said, "I really don't think it's a good idea taking her straight home into… into a life she doesn't even know anything about. I think it's the best way to let her settle in, at least for the first night." He said as Punk nodded, understanding where Dean was coming from of course.

"Have you told the kids yet?" Bonnie asked her brother.

"No. I was going to tonight." Punk said, "I have full confidence that Teddy will be fine once she gets to know her. She makes friends with the birds outside, you know?" Punk teased as Bonnie and Dean smiled, "I think Kace is gonna give her a harder time. He thinks it's her fault that she went to prison. I mean, he's eleven, he's not stupid, he knows why people go to prison." He said, "So I guess he's got this perception on her and how maybe she's a bad person… I don't know." Punk sighed, "I'm hoping it's just a front and he'll forget all about it. They were so close before." He shook his head.

"Hey, it's just gonna take some time." Bonnie said, "For you too. You're so busy worrying about how the kids and April will be, but… you need to remember you haven't saw her in four years either. It's gonna be overwhelming for you too." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "I just wanna see her face now. After talking to her friend the other day, I just… I want to talk to her and see her… hug her, you know?" Punk sighed to himself.

"Well you got a few days to prepare yourself." Dean said, "Anything you need, we'll be right there. We can pick the kids up the day she gets released and… you give us a time and we'll drop them off the next day or… you can pick them up." Dean shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'll drop one of you text." He nodded, "It's for the best, right? I mean, she's probably not slept in a decent bed in all this time. I should let her have some space before she sees the kids." He nodded, seeing sense in the idea.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "It's probably best for everyone, more so AJ than anybody else. She's gonna be feeling a lot of emotions. Even just the feeling of being outside and not in prison anymore is gonna be overwhelming, mixing that with seeing her kids again, and you… it's a lot to take in." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"You make sure and tell her that we'll come see her when she's ready. Like Dean said, she's gonna be overwhelmed with a lot of emotions, so… when she's ready, we'll come see her." Bonnie said. She couldn't believe they were finally having this conversation. Conversation about AJ coming home. It was a blessing and she'd never been more happy for her brother and her niece and nephew. She just wanted to make sure that all the ghosts that he and AJ had locked away in closets didn't become too much for them both.

"I think what's best for this situation is that we don't treat it like a welcome home party." Punk nodded, "Gotta keep it as simple as possible. I'm not saying it'll happen over night but… just so she can fit back into… into her old life, I guess." Punk said as Bonnie nodded.

"Well you know we're here for you, anything you need." Bonnie smiled, "I'm so happy you're getting to see her… she's finally gonna be out." She said as Punk nodded, a part of him still not believing it.

"Me too." Punk nodded to himself, "Me too."

* * *

"Do you want me to cut your spaghetti for you?" Punk asked Teddy later on that night, sitting with them as they ate dinner. Every time Teddy twirled a string of spaghetti around her fork, it would just fall off, and he could sense her frustration.

"No." Teddy told him simply. She was a very independent lady in a house with two boys. She was very much the boss and could always take control of a situation, like her slippery spaghetti.

"You're gonna be there all night." Punk said smugly as she just glared at him.

"Fine. Cut it." She gave in, sliding her bowl over to him as Punk began cutting it shorter to make it easier for her whilst Kace easily dug into his. Bonnie and Dean had left with Violet earlier, and Punk was slowly but surely trying to find the right moment to talk about AJ.

"Ok, here. Try that." Punk said, sliding the bowl back over to her as she ate a little more easily, "So…" Punk looked at them both, "Your mom is coming home in a few days." Punk told them, figuring there was no other way to come out with it, watching as Teddy kept eating and Kace paused and looked across at him.

"She's coming here?" Kace asked.

"This is her home. Yes." Punk nodded as Kace just shook his head, "Why are you shaking your head?" Punk asked him calmly.

"We have our own life. Why is she just coming back here? What is the point?" Kace asked.

"The point is, she's your mom, Kace. And she loves you, more than you could imagine. And what happened… with her going away-"

"Going to prison." Kace corrected him.

"Yeah." Punk gritted his teeth, "That wasn't her fault. She shouldn't have been there. She didn't want to spend time away from us but she didn't have a choice." Punk said, "So now she's coming home."

"Teddy doesn't even know who she is." Kace shook his head.

"I've saw pictures." Teddy replied, "She's pretty." She smiled.

"You still don't know her." Kace said.

"Well then she'll get to know her." Punk butted in, "Kid… you gotta… you gotta cut her some slack when she gets home, alright? She didn't ask for this, I know you didn't either, but this wasn't her choice. We can be a family now. A proper one."

"I like it just the three of us." Kace told him bluntly.

"Well it's not just the three of us anymore, alright?" Punk said, "She's coming home and that's it." He said.

"Where will she sleep? There's no room." Teddy shook her head.

"She'll sleep beside dad." Kace looked across at Punk who just looked back.

"Nothing is gonna change the fact that she is your mom, and she loves you. Both of you." He made clear, "In fact, there's no one that loves you more than me and your mom, she might not have been here these past few years and yes, Teddy might not know her, but she's a part of this family, and she sacrificed a whole lot for you when you were just a little baby." Punk looked at Kace, "I know it's hard. I'm scared too." He nodded, "But she's coming home and… and you guys are gonna fall in love with her. It's pretty hard not to." He said.

"Do you love her, daddy?" Teddy asked her father.

"I do. Very much." Punk nodded.

"How?" Kace groaned a little, "You haven't saw her in years? How can you even remember what she's like?"

"I remember because I love her. You don't forget the people you love." Punk said, "I don't want you to get angry about it, Kace. It's happening, and you're gonna stop this… this tantrum you're throwing." He said.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum." Kace said.

"You are." Punk said whilst Teddy watched them bicker.

"How was I born then because mommy isn't here? Where did I come from?" Teddy asked, clueless.

"They had sex, you idiot." Kace looked at his little sister who looked back at him.

"Kace." Punk hissed as Kace turned to him, "Go to your room." Punk said, his breaking point… having broken at this point. He loved Kace to bits, he'd do anything for him, but sometimes he went that step too far.

"I'm not finished." Kace said.

"I don't care. Go to your room. Now." Punk said as Kace looked at his angry face and sighed, getting off the kitchen chair and leaving the kitchen as Punk sighed and turned to Teddy.

"What's sex?" Teddy whispered as Punk just shook his head. He thought the conversation would have went a little smoother, and wouldn't have ended this way, but he supposed they had formed a life without AJ, as much as he refused to admit it. He just wanted the kids to understand how much she loved them and welcome her back with open arms.

"It's nothing." Punk promised her, mad at Kace for coming out with something like that, especially to his four year old little sister, "Mommy had you before she went away. You don't remember because you were so small." He rephrased for her as Teddy just nodded. She was too young and adorable to take note of what her brother said, thankfully for Punk's benefit.

"Well I'm excited to see mommy." Teddy told him truthfully, continuing to eat her spaghetti as Punk smiled.

"You're gonna love her, baby." Punk nodded, "I promise." He smiled to her.

In just a few short days, AJ would be home, and whilst he had spent so much time thinking it would be Teddy who would be more nervous and unsure of AJ, it was actually the opposite way around, as Kace just wasn't willing to accept his mother back into his life. He knew that the kid was no doubt scarred from the sudden loss of his mom and perhaps was scared that if he welcomed her back home, she'd leave again, but Punk didn't want him to make things difficult or hard, they were all going to be overwhelmed and that was enough to deal with. He just hoped Kace would remember the love he always had for his mother. The love he still had but had forgotten about.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Mama's coming home in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	61. The Get Out

**The Get Out**

* * *

AJ couldn't describe how good it felt to finally put normal clothing on. Even though the clothes were a little baggy on her from when she first came into the prison, she didn't care. They were soft and the best part about them, was that they still smelt like her boyfriend, from embracing him no doubt.

She'd signed everything she needed to sign and had been through all the processes there was in order to be released on parole. She knew that she was on strict rules, and that if she had to break one in even the innocent of ways, she'd be straight back inside, and that was enough to haunt her for the rest of her life. There was no way she was doing anything to risk getting sent back to this hell hole. She didn't care if it meant she had to stay in her apartment for the rest of her life. She wasn't ever stepping foot back inside these walls.

She received everything she came in with and signed her final papers at the front desk. She couldn't believe that she no longer would have to shower in cold water or share a bar of soap with ten other women, or wear a round of clothes which hadn't quite reached the washing cycle. And of course there was the whole, getting to see her family again part, which she didn't know if she was excited or nervous, either way, she felt close to throwing up from either emotion.

"Alright, Mendez. You know what happens if you breach your parole." A warden stood at the front entry of the prison whilst AJ just stared out the glass doors longingly, "You'll come straight back in here and serve the rest of your sentence plus more." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." AJ said quickly, never being so desperate in her entire life.

"Alright, you got everything?" The warden asked as AJ nodded, not really caring if she didn't, it wasn't like she came in with anything valuable.

"Was anyone notified that I was getting out?" AJ asked. She was so busy day-dreaming about what she'd do when she got out, she'd forgot to even ask if someone would be there to pick her up, otherwise she'd have to walk.

"Well there's a letter that gets sent out to your next of kin. You know, the person you put down when you first got in. We only assume it didn't change because you never said." The warden said.

"No, that's fine." AJ nodded with relief, "The letter specifies I'm getting out today?"

"Yeah, we put the time on it and everything." The warden smirked as AJ nodded. She already felt like she was being treated like a human being again, rather than a convict, "I don't suppose you want to wait about now." The warden said as AJ rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"I can go?" AJ asked with a glint in her eye as the warden nodded.

"You can go." She said, "Just… don't come back."

"You won't see me. Trust me." AJ promised not only the warden but herself too.

And with that, she began to make her way to the doors, feeing her legs already numb as she pushed through the glass door, walking out into the cold sunshine and pausing for a second to take it in. She felt like her invisible chains around her had just been shook off and she could finally breathe properly again.

She placed her hand over her forehead to block out the sun as she looked around, not entirely prepared to see the man who had been raising her children for four years, the man she had dreamt about her entire sentence, the man whom she couldn't wait to see again.

"Over here."

AJ paused, so busy looking directly in front of her at all the cars, that she hadn't looked to her left or right, slowly turning around as her eyes locked with his, watching as he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking across at her, his shoulders relaxing as he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

Neither moved much, anyone passing by would have thought they were strangers to one another. AJ couldn't believe he was really right there in front of her, after all of this time, and Punk was lost for her words to finally see her face again, to see her in the flesh and not just pictures that he'd show Teddy.

AJ slowly but surely walked forward, keeping her eyes on him at all times as he watched her. No one could ever understand how much she had missed him. To have fallen in the love the way they had, and then ripped apart so suddenly with their entire world falling apart, to be reunited after all this time was a feeling she didn't think she'd ever be able to describe.

"You're really here." AJ whispered to herself, in touching distance now as Punk looked down at her, his heart skipping many beats. He couldn't tell anyone how many times he'd sat up at 3am through the night, and thought about this day. He thought about everything. What he'd say and what'd he do, but now he was in the moment, he was lost for all words and actions.

Everything was happening in slow motion, but AJ wouldn't have had it any other way, to be able to take in all his features, to be able to see him standing right there in front of her without having a time restraint, or being worried about people watching, it was the greatest feeling in the world, a feeling she would never ever take for granted again.

Punk slowly but surely reached his hand out, touching her face as he cupped her cheek, swaying his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone she placed her shaking hand over his. His touch on her skin, finally, was the safest feeling she'd felt in a long, long time.

Suddenly the shock began to subside, and the waterworks began for AJ as she realised that this hell she had been living in was no more. This terrifyingly long nightmare that she'd been stuck in for four years was finally over, and she didn't have to feel scared anymore.

She collapsed herself against his chest in hysterical tears of joy as Punk immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly. There was a lot of things that came with being a father, one of them was the comforting feeling of protecting the little people he loved dearly, and finally, he'd gotten that feeling of protecting the women he loved back again. She was back in his arms, after all this time, and he could finally keep her safe again. Finally.

After embracing each other for a pretty long time, really taking everything in, they headed to the car. They both understood that no words had to be spoke just yet. It was overwhelming enough to see one another as well as speak words.

Punk watched as AJ sat in the passenger seat, looking on as she placed her hand against the vents which blew out the air conditioning, watching as she took delicate time to put her seat belt on, flicking through the radio stations to find a song she liked. It was like watching playing with a new toy, and he was again reminded of how simple mundane things like riding in a car, was something she hadn't done in over four years.

They didn't speak the entire car journey home. Whilst Punk kept his eyes on the road, he'd glance over to AJ every few minutes, just to remind himself she was really there, and watched as she would gaze out the window, taking in the landscape and things that he would never think twice about on a normal day.

* * *

They finally got outside the apartment block as Punk pulled up and AJ's stomach buzzed around. She couldn't believe she was actually outside her home. A home she'd built for her and her son, and had found her perfect family in it, a family she'd not been able to be a part of all this time.

She kept having to turn to Punk to remind herself he was really there, and she was really out of prison, and out in free air.

"You should know…" Punk said as AJ turned to him, "I didn't do it for any other reason than… I thought it'd be too much for you… but, the kids are with my sister, they're gonna stay with her tonight." He said as AJ looked at him, slowly nodding to him, "I know you wanna see them, obviously…" He shook his head, the full thing still felt bizarre, "But… I think just the initial part of you getting out is gonna be a lot for you, and… and it's a big thing for the kids too." He told her.

"I understand." AJ nodded. And she did. She kept forgetting that one of her kids didn't even know who she was and the other was a lot older than she ever remembered him. A lot would have changed, and he was right, this whole thing was already overwhelming enough, if she saw the kids right now, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep it together.

"I thought it'd be for the best." Punk said, "They'll be here tomorrow." He promised as AJ just nodded.

"I get it." AJ said, "This is all… very overwhelming." She nodded, "I still… I still can't believe I'm actually out." She shook her head, "After… after all this time. I just can't believe it." She shook her head.

"Me neither." Punk said, looking on at her as she looked up at him. Seeing her face again and already knowing that it was still his April in there, it was the most comforting feeling he'd felt in the past four years, and it was starting to become even too overwhelming for him, "I uh… I really missed you." His voice broke a little, turning away from her and quickly running his arm over his eyes as AJ nodded.

"I missed you too." AJ said, taking her shaking hand and placing it over his as he looked down, spotting her permanently scarred knuckles and cuts. Hadn't he been on cloud nine, he would have paid more attention, but his mind was spinning with so much emotions, that all he could focus on was her, and the fact she was actually here.

"C'mon." Punk said, "Let's get inside." He nodded to her as she got herself together, wiping her teary eyes and getting out of the car to follow him into the block. Even just the simple feeling of walking on a street was exhilarating for her. She just couldn't believe the day had finally come, and she was finally stepping foot back inside her home.

* * *

Once they had gotten in, AJ really longed to shower. She wouldn't have cared if the kids were here, because she would have been so lost in them, but since it was just the two of them, which she understood why Punk had arranged, she figured she could maybe take a shower, a hot one for a change. A part of her felt dirty, and she had always prided herself on taking care of herself, always having shiny hair and scented shower gel which would linger around for a few hours on her skin afterwards. Of course, that was all things she had only been dreaming about for the past four years.

She asked Punk if he'd mind her showering first, and of course he didn't. She didn't want to invest herself too much in the apartment just yet. She'd already passed Teddy's room she assumed, and it took her so much not to just burst in and gaze around for hours. She was still in complete shock that her life no longer consisted of hard mattresses within four walls.

She'd gone into the bedroom, a bedroom she'd only dreamed about being in again, in so many different ways, running her hand over the soft duvet, not believing that tonight, she could hug into it, hug into him.

Whilst Punk made sure the hot water was on, she walked into their bathroom, and gazed over at the three toothbrushes sitting, gasping to herself as she looked at the little stool tucked under the sink which Teddy used to stand on so she could see herself in the mirror whilst brushing her teeth.

Suddenly things were beginning to get so overwhelming that she felt dizzy and had to take a moment to focus on her breathing. She hadn't quite prepared for all of this, she couldn't believe she was finally in her home again, and she'd finally get to see her children and tell them how much she loved them and how she had missed them achingly.

She got herself together, feeling like she'd be going through a lot of mini breakdowns throughout the night, where she'd have to pick herself back up.

She turned the shower on, letting the sprinkles of water run onto her hand as she felt it lukewarm, turn to warm, sighing to herself with relief as she rested her head against the shower door. She didn't think she could ever be overwhelmed by a warm shower, but that was before she'd gone to prison. Things like showering in warm water would never be the same to her again, she'd forever cherish it that little bit more.

She began to strip off her clothes, grabbing the hem of her loose t-shirt and pulling it over her head as she heard the door squeak open behind her.

Punk stood at the door, having came to let her know the hot water should be on, and to help her with the shower, since they'd gotten a new one fitted just last year, but he was stopped out of his thoughts as he looked at her back.

White scarring was scattered in different places around her back and over her shoulders, and when she turned around once realising he was there, he saw some on her front too, watching as she quickly placed her t-shirt against her and looked up at him.

"The water… it's warm, yeah?" He asked her.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, "It's warm." She told him as he nodded, "If I'm in for over half an hour just shout on me." She smiled light-heartedly as Punk smiled and nodded. God, he'd missed her smile. He realised then and there that whatever demons, whatever hell she'd gone through in prison, he could never be scared of it, or her, because she was still the same strong, beautiful woman he'd fell in love with all of these years ago, and she was right where she belonged again.

"Take as long as you want." Punk nodded to her, "If you need anything let me know." He told her, "Bonnie stocked some clothes up for you, they're in the dresser where they were before." He informed her as she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

A part of him didn't want to part with her, but he didn't have to worry about not seeing her again or not seeing her until the next day, because she was finally home, he was just trying to prepare himself for what skeletons she had brought home with her, after the shock had settled in.

He left the bathroom and bedroom and AJ closed the door over, stripping down to nothing and stepping inside the shower, not being able to help the moan if she tried. She wondered to herself if this was her reaction to something simple like a warm shower, how overwhelmed and taken back by it she was, how was she really going to cope with seeing her beautiful children again, and fitting back into this beautiful family life she had missed out on. She just hoped it wouldn't get too much. Seeing Phil again was already proving to be quite the emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a lot of words exchanged but she's just gotten out! More between the two in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	62. Changed Minds

**Changed Minds**

* * *

Once AJ had spent a long time in the shower, she got out and picked out some clothes where they used to be, relishing every single second that went by. Standing in her bedroom and taking all the time in the world to decide what clothes to put on, she never thought something so basic would ever mean so much to her.

Once going with the sweats and t-shirt she found, wanting to feel as comfortable as she could, she brushed the tugs out of her wet hair, used some proper deodorant and cleaned her teeth with a spare toothbrush in the cabinet beside the shower. The feeling of being clean was the best. Not that she was dirty in prison by any means, she was of course provided with basic necessities, but she was clean to her own standard at least.

She left the bedroom, thinking about how the scars she was so worried about him seeing, he had so quickly laid eyes on them already, and seemed to have just brushed past the fact there were quite a few. She wasn't a walking scar by any means, but they were noticeable, she knew that much.

Nevertheless, she walked out of the bedroom and across to the kitchen where she heard him in, walking on in just as he switched the kettle on.

"You ok?" Punk asked her. Turning around and seeing her was still completely overwhelming. Going so long without seeing her face, only having nothing but the kids around the apartment, it was such an amazing and almost strange feeling to see her.

"Yeah." AJ smiled to him, "Sorry, I was in there for so long." AJ said, not even realising.

"That's ok." Punk assured her, "I don't know if you have much of an appetite but… can I make you a coffee or something?" He asked her. He didn't know how she was feeling on the outside. If she was feeling a little sick with how crazy all of this was, or if she was starving for food she never had in prison, he didn't know.

"Can I just have water?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, we got bottles in the fridge. They'll be cold." He said, walking over to the fridge as AJ watched, only the noticing the picture hooked on by a magnet, walking over to it before he got a chance to open the fridge up as she took the picture from the magnet and gazed at it.

"Is this…" She gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat, looking up at him tearfully, placing her hand over her mouth, not believing that she was finally seeing what her daughter looked like for the first time.

"Yeah." Punk said softly, watching her as she looked at the picture in awe. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling, having not even knew what Teddy looked like. He didn't know how he'd cope if he was parted from his children for so long, and didn't even know what one of them looked like, "Yeah, that's her." Punk nodded as AJ wandered over to the table with the picture still in tight grasp, taking a seat at the table for her own safety incase she tipped over.

"She's so beautiful." AJ said, sitting the picture on the table, not taking her eyes off of it.

"She is." Punk said, "She's your image." He nodded as AJ smiled, drying her tears as Punk watched. It was so nice to finally see her out and reconnecting with the life she'd been taken from, but it was also extremely hard for him to watch her react like this, especially since he'd spent so much time with their daughter. He couldn't imagine missing Teddy's life the way AJ had.

"She does look like me." AJ nodded in agreement as she gazed at Teddy in the picture. She had her Puerto Rican skin, and her big brown eyes and dark hair. She was like a little doll.

"She's excited to meet you." Punk told her, opening up the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water out for her, sitting it down as AJ smiled with thanks.

"You… You told her about me?" AJ asked.

"Of course I did." Punk nodded, "You're her mother." He said as AJ smiled. She was glad that Punk hadn't discarded the memory of her from their children, she knew it wouldn't make things as hard for them when finally seeing her again for the first time.

"What about Kace?" AJ asked, looking up at him as Punk looked at her, "Is he… is he ok?" She asked as Punk pulled out a chair across from her at the table.

"Kace is good." Punk nodded, "He's still got the same nature. Funny, kind… he's just a little bit taller now and… answers back a little more." He shrugged, "Can't be helped." He said as AJ smiled.

"He knows I'm coming home, right?" AJ asked him, still running her fingertips over the picture of Teddy, not being able to stop looking at.

"He knows." Punk nodded, "I uh… I'm not gonna lie to you, he… he found it hard." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him, "Losing you. Well, we all did but… I think he suffered the most. There was only so much I could say and do to help him." Punk said, "Now he's put up this guard and… he's trying his best to block you out." Punk nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her and pretend everything was all sunshine and rainbows, and that the kids were going to spring into her arms the second they walked in the door.

"He-He doesn't wanna see me?" AJ asked him, with the worst feeling in her stomach.

"No, he's not afraid or anything like that he just… he never quite got used to you being gone and… maybe he thinks you had the choice to leave, I… I talked to him all the time about it, and I told him you never had the choice and I always reminded them how much you loved them… he's just sort of fell away." Punk nodded as AJ sighed, running her hand through her wet hair.

"He hates me?" AJ asked him, "You can say it."

"Of course he doesn't hate you. He's probably still confused, and… and he's been really used to it just being me him and his sister, so maybe he's just scared of things being torn apart again." Punk said, "I know that when he sees you he'll put that guard down." Punk nodded.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" AJ asked him, "My own son." She whispered to herself.

"He will. He'll be curious and… it's not like he doesn't remember you. He's just trying to be brave and pretend that he's not bothered. He's eleven. He's at the peak age of pretending he's a tough little dude." Punk nodded.

"I've… I've missed so much of their lives." AJ shook her head. Now that she was out and the shock of actually being out in the real world again was subsiding, she was starting to realise just how much of her own home life she had missed, how much she'd missed of her children's lives, how much she had missed of her and Phil's lives together, and questions started to pop into her head about so many different things.

"We got time to make up for it. They're still young." Punk nodded, "The main thing is… you're home, that was the first hurdle we had to get over. It's not been an easy four years for either of us, more so you than anyone else, but… you're here now, we're gonna make it right." He nodded.

"I just can't believe I'm out." AJ shook her head, "I have so much questions to ask. So much things to learn." She said.

"Makes two of us." Punk said as she looked up at him, "I… I know prisons. I know they're not a vacation." He said, "And I know that you're gonna have been through a lot there, and I just wanna let you know that I'm here, and you can talk to me about anything, whenever you're ready." Punk nodded.

"I-I don't want to talk about prison. Not… Not right now, anyway." She said, "I wanna know my kids, I wanna know your life with them and… and all the things I've missed, even if it shocks me with how much I don't know and how much I've missed with them." AJ said, "You guys were the only thing that kept me going in there." She told him honestly, "And I was so busy just trying to make it to the next day that… I've not even gotten a chance to think about how this would all feel, getting out." She shook her head.

"I know. I feel the same. It's always just felt like something in the distance but… now it's actually happening." He said, "The main thing is, we got the time, we can… we can take all the time we need to… to at least try and get back to the way things were." Punk nodded, "The kids will be new to this so… it might take some time for them too." He said as AJ nodded. She understood that her children and Phil had a life these past four years without her, and she had to do her best to fit back into that life.

"We just… we take it slow." AJ nodded to him, "I just can't believe I'm finally back in here." She shook her head.

"I know. That's why I thought it'd be best to have the kids go to Bonnie's for the night. I didn't want everything to be thrown at you at once. It's already overwhelming coming here with just me around." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." AJ nodded to him, "You just wanted me to yourself, though." She teased and smirked as he smiled to her.

"That might very well be the case." Punk smiled as she laughed lightly to herself, standing up and placing the picture of Teddy back onto the fridge with a smile. Her daughter was stunning, and clearly she was very well looked after. Although prison was the worst of the worst, she knew that Punk no doubt suffered also, having to raise two kids on his own, she knew it couldn't have been easy for him.

"I just wanna squeeze them." She shook her head as Punk smiled, watching her wander back over to the table and sit back down, unscrewing the cap from her water and taking a drink, "I had this… these nightmares that, I'd come out and you'd be with someone else and the kids would have a new mom and… I wouldn't have anywhere to go." She shook her head.

"There's no other woman around here, April. Believe me." He nodded as she smiled, "I told you I'd wait for you and that's what I did." He said as she smiled. She was so glad to be back in his presence again.

When they first met, she couldn't believe how lucky she had been to cross paths with someone she really loved to death, someone she would have done anything, someone who loved her for her, and kept her safe and protected. To be back with him was a blessing, she just felt a little more insecure than she did before.

"Your cell mate came around one day." Punk told her as AJ looked up with surprise.

"Paige?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Little bit scary, to be honest." Punk admitted, "But… she thought you'd be out and she was coming to visit. She left her number, said that once you got home and settled you've to give her a call." Punk nodded as AJ smiled to herself.

"She was good to me." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, she seemed to care a lot about you." Punk nodded, "I'm glad you had someone to turn to in there. Even if it made the tinest of differences."

"It did. She's like a sister to me. You spend so much time with someone that you don't really have the choice to get close to them, but she turned out to be pretty nice, similar background to me, not a lot of people left in her life." She nodded, "She was amazing when I was pregnant. Kept me positive. She would even steal food for me which is a massive risk to take, believe me." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, she told me. She saw that same picture of Teddy and you'd think she was her mother." Punk smiled a little as AJ nodded.

"She's sort of grown attached to my life too. Told me she would babysit the kids if we ever needed it…. Well, her exact words were, when you wanna get dicked down in peace hit me up and I'll watch the kiddies." AJ said as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"Teddy would love her." Punk nodded.

"What is she like?" AJ asked him dreamily. She didn't know anything about her daughter. What she was like, what her nature was like and how she acted around people. She was a huge question mark.

"Well she's a little crazy." Punk said as AJ smiled, "She will do everything by herself, in fact she takes help as an insult." Punk said, "Sound familiar?" He questioned as she just smiled, "She loves baseball. She's got a death grip too, I mean… Kace is a good bit taller than her and she could take him down, easily." Punk said, "She's short." He added too as AJ nodded, "She's helpful. Likes to see the best in people. If we're walking downtown, she makes sure she gets something for every homeless person. She can't walk by without the pet store without crying either." He said, "She really is your daughter." He said as AJ smiled. It sounded like her daughter really was a perfect ray of sunshine with a hint of crazy and AJ loved it.

"Sounds just like me." AJ smiled proudly as Punk nodded, "And Kace? What's going on with him? He's still at school, obviously." She said, knowing that much.

"Yeah, he's grew up quite a bit." Punk nodded, "But he's still a kid, you know. He still loves his comics, he's fairly interested in video games now, he plays this online thing with his friends, I don't know what it is but, he's always talking to them in his room through this little headset thing." Punk shrugged, "He's in a band, plays the drums, he's good actually. I mean, it's like a little DIY school band with his friends but they play good stuff." Punk nodded, "He also has football practise." Punk said.

"He's busy." AJ said, almost not being able to keep up. She couldn't remember her Kace ever being so involved with things. The son she remembered was quiet, and shy and liked to read in a quiet corner somewhere. Now it seemed like her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

"He is." Punk said, "But he's a good kid, good brother, although they do get on each other's nerves a lot." He said.

"What if he won't forgive me?" AJ asked him sadly.

"He will. He's just trying act all tough. I know the kid. I know how his brain works." Punk said, "Once he sees you again, he'll give in." Punk said as AJ sighed.

"I hope so." AJ nodded.

They still had so much to talk about, but every now and then AJ just liked to stop and take a break. It was a whole lot to take in, especially with everything going on with her kids. They were her main focus, trying to reconnect her life with them and Phil was her only focus, and the concerned look on her boyfriend's face told her that at some point, he'd want to know what happened to her in prison.

* * *

"Kace." Teddy whispered, later on as she stood at one of the spare bedroom doors in Bonnie's house, holding her stuffed teddy bear by his arm as she crept into her brother's room, "Kace, wake up." She said, climbing up onto the bed and sinking down to her knees in the space beside him on the double bed.

"What is it?" Kace asked sleepily, screwing his eyes up as Teddy looked at him.

"Why don't you wanna see mommy?" Teddy whispered.

"Because I don't." Kace said, "Go back to your bed." He told her.

"But if daddy loves her then so should we." Teddy said.

"We don't have to do everything dad does." Kace said, 'Mom went to prison, alright? You know why people go to prison?" He sat up, looking across at her as she shook her head.

"No. What's prisons?" Teddy asked him.

"It's where bad men and women go." Kace told her, "Don't you like it just the three of us anyway?" He shrugged, sometimes they could talk without fighting with each other, like so.

"But daddy wants mommy home with us." Teddy said childishly, "Is mommy a bad person?" She asked worriedly for the first time.

"Yeah. That's why people go to prison, Teddy." Kace said as Teddy sighed.

"I don't think I wanna see her anymore." Teddy shook her head, playing with the arms on her teddy bear, "I think I like it just the three of us." She said.

"Me too." Kace said.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked him, "I'm scared now." She told him truthfully.

"Yeah, just don't pull the covers from me." Kace said, collapsing back down in the bed as Teddy scrambled under the covers too, no longer that fond of meeting her mother as she was before.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	63. Still There

**Still There**

* * *

AJ and Punk talked for hours in the kitchen. AJ mostly asked about the kids. She was fascinated to learn about them, and in a way it was sad for her as she was staring to realise just how much she had missed.

The hours were finally starting to hit them, and Punk suggested they turn in for the night. He knew AJ would be exhausted from such a big day, he was too, and he knew it would be another big day for her tomorrow.

"I'll uh… I'll crash on the couch tonight." Punk said, standing at their bedroom door, watching as she pulled back the covers and was pressing her hands on the soft mattress. It really was like he'd brought an alien home. She really had been gone for so long. He kept double blinking to make sure she was really there.

"Why?" AJ asked him worriedly, turning around.

"Just… to give you some space." He nodded.

"I've lay on a brick for four years, dreaming about getting back in this bed with you, and you're gonna sleep on the couch?" She smirked a little as he smiled. He wasn't suggesting it for any other reason than letting her have some space to herself.

"I thought you'd prefer the space to yourself." Punk shrugged as she shook her head.

"I think I've had enough space to myself for the rest of my life." She said, walking over to him and taking his hands, pulling him further into the bedroom as he smirked.

"If you insist." Punk smiled.

"I do." She nodded, walking over to the bedroom door and closing it over whilst he walked around to his side of the bed. Of course there was worry that their intimate relationship wouldn't be the same again, but that was the least thing they were worried about, they knew nothing could ever have changed that, not even four years apart.

AJ got into the bed, her hair still a little damp from her shower early, not bothering to get out of the sweats and t-shirt was wearing, watching as he stripped down to his boxers. He hadn't changed, he was still exactly how she remembered in her day-dreams, she only hoped that she was still the same to him.

"I've missed those tattoos." She said quietly as Punk laughed a little and got into the bed beside her.

"Yeah?" He smiled as she nodded.

She couldn't believe that instead of her tiny cell, on her small, uncomfortable bottom bunk, she would be sleeping alongside her boyfriend again, in a bed that was so comfortable and warm, in her home where she felt safest.

"There's still so much we haven't talked about." She turned her head to him as he lay on his back, messing his hair out of it's slicked back do, letting it fall over his eyes a little as she smiled.

"We got all the time in the world." Punk reminded her. It was just that. There was no time limit on things anymore. They were in control of the time now.

"I can't believe I'm actually home." She whispered to herself. She'd said it so many times she'd lost count, but she really couldn't believe it, she figured it really would take a few weeks for it to sink in, for Punk too.

"Me neither." Punk agreed, "And… you know if things don't go how you've played them out in your head tomorrow, the kids will come around at some point, I mean… I was so busy thinking that it'd be difficult us and that the kids would be young and wouldn't know any different but… they know what's going on here and it's gonna be a big deal for them too. We just… we gotta be patient." He said as AJ nodded, turning on her side so she could look at him better.

"I'm gonna give them all the time in the world. I don't care if it takes years for them to trust me or warm up to me, as long as I can see them." She nodded.

"No one is keeping you from them anymore." Punk reminded her as she smiled, "And… look, I know you said no prison talk… I get it, you don't want to talk about it, I wouldn't either, but… some things we're gonna have to talk about. Paige, your cell mate, she told me a brief part of what was going on." He said, "And… I saw the scars." He said as AJ just nodded, "I guess I didn't really realise what you were actually going into." He said, "And I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through." He sighed, "It kills me."

"It's not your fault." AJ shook her head, "I just wanna get myself home first, get used to being out of that place before I start reminiscing." She said, "I understand if you… if you can't look at me the same anymore-"

"Hey, that wasn't what I meant." Punk said immediately, "You're still the same woman I love." He assured her as she smiled, watching as he shuffled over to her, pressing his lips against hers as her stomach spun with butterflies. She felt like she was a teenager being kissed for the first time by her crush. She hadn't felt that comforting feeling of his lips in so long that she had forgotten what it used to do to her.

She placed her hand at the side of his face, kissing him back freely as she let her body go where his was, finally taking a moment for herself, a moment she'd been dying for, for four years.

The kiss became heated quickly as imagined between two people who used to be so close with one another, and hadn't been for quite some time.

Knowing that they still had each others love was a beautiful thing and she felt like she really could melt away back into him. The longing they both had was too powerful to ignore. There was no need for words anymore, like they had said, they had all the time in the world to talk.

Punk placed his hands on her waist and pulled her over on top of him as she moaned a little into his mouth at the sudden contact, pulling back as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Do you still want me?" She whispered as Punk replied by pressing his lips against hers again, battling their tongues with one another as Punk placed his hands on her cheeks. She didn't imagine that they'd be intimate on the first night she got back, but it wasn't something she was going to go out her way to stop, in fact, she was starting to think it was something they both needed, it was definitely helping the shock sink in.

Punk turned them around slowly so he was hovering over her, trailing their kiss down to her neck as AJ rolled her head back and moaned. She knew it would be intense, reuniting with him again, almost as if they were sleeping together for the first time.

"I missed this." AJ whispered breathlessly as he kissed her neck, trailing it up and down back and forth to her lips as he nodded.

"Me too." He mumbled quietly, already losing himself in her, nothing else existed at that moment in time, it was just the both of them. They could about anything all they wanted, but in this case, their actions said it all, their actions said how much they had missed each other, how much they'd been through without one another, and whilst Punk thought that it would be too soon, it was starting to feel like the best thing for them.

"Phil." AJ moaned at even just the feeling of his lips on her neck, feeling him as he reached for the hem of her t-shirt and slowly began to peel it from her over her head.

She wasn't going to jump on him and attack him, she was conscious about her scars of course but she'd never hide away from the one man she trusted. She knew that's what he meant when he said they had to talk about prison, but she appreciated how patient he was being.

Nothing was said, she watched as he spotted the few scarring's, nothing too horrific, but noticeable up close. She watched as he simply went back to her neck, kissing down her body, over her bra and down her small stomach where he kissed over her scars gently, giving her goosebumps, as she realised she no longer had anything to be afraid of.

Punk saw it on her face, how worried she was when lifted her t-shirt from her, but he didn't want her to feel that way with him, never with him. She was the same woman he loved and adored, and all those white faded scars proved was how strong she was.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing down her body as she rolled her head back and closed her eyes, feeling him reach the top of her sweats, pulling them down slowly along with her panties as AJ arched slightly in anticipation, "You ok?" He asked her as she nodded her head and looked down.

"Yeah." AJ gasped, for the first time in so long, she was more than ok. She felt safe, and comforted, and loved and there was no one she trusted more than him.

Punk parted her folds slowly, lowering his mouth to her sensitive area as he closed his mouth around her, using his tongue against her clit as she moaned out loudly, not being able to help it. Going untouched by him for so long, to suddenly being home again, back in his arms, it was a feeling she could never describe.

"Phil." AJ moaned, propping herself up on her elbows, watching him with hazy eyes as he parted her legs a little wider and continued to use his tongue and mouth on her most private of areas.

She could barely say anything, she was lost for words and too lost in her feeling and emotions, moaning and purring with satisfaction that the love she'd lost had finally came back to her.

Punk pulled back for a second only to slide a finger inside her, watching her above as she rolled her head back. All he wanted was for her to slip away into that place he could always take her to. He wanted her to relax, and not only that, but he wanted reconnect with the girlfriend he lost again.

He travelled back up her body, still rocking his finger in and out of her, pressing his lips back against hers as she moaned into them, breaking the kiss away to moan out loud as he added a second finger.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered, clutching his shoulder whilst he kept his hand between her thighs, pressing on her g-spot as she moaned and made sweet noises with her mouth.

"Just let go." Punk told her, kissing her neck as her body began to go stiff, feeling herself approach her release as Punk began to rub her clit with his thumb at the same time, sending her completely over the edge as she shook in his arms and moaned out in ecstacy.

"Phil." She whispered over and over again, gasping for air as she felt her whole body tingle. She'd never felt intensity like it, and the years of absence had finally built up to this one moment.

"That's it." Punk whispered softly, kissing her neck just below her ear as she shivered, her body still pulsing as he took his fingers from her, feeling her as she suddenly grabbed his hand, putting his fingers in her mouth that had been inside her as he smiled.

She then rolled them over so she was back on top of him, this time straddling his hips as she unclasped her bras. She then leaded forward, pressing her lips against his, tasting herself on him as she kissed down his chin and chest, shuffling down his body and pulling his boxers down as she looked at his hardened length and smiled.

She placed her hand around his length and began stroking him up and down as Punk groaned to himself as he watched. Although he had the comfort these few years of being with his children, and being in his own home, free to do what he wanted, he'd still lost her, and lost the relationship he had with her, and didn't think twice about replacing it with another woman, because he knew he could never have what he had with AJ with anyone else, and this proved it. Having her touch on him again was like no other feeling in the world.

"I've missed this." AJ whispered as Punk smiled, watching as she closed her mouth around him, starting with the tip and then taking him further and further into his mouth, feeling Punk bunch her damp hair behind her, moaning to himself as he watched her bob her head up and down on him.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned out as she carried on to use her mouth on him. She wanted to make him feel just as good as he had made her feel.

She continued to use her mouth on him, but Punk was worried things would end too soon for him, and saw gently tugged on her arms as she released his length from her mouth and smiled on at him, climbing back up him, straddling his hips and leaning over him where their faces were almost touching, looking into his eyes.

"I've dreamed about this for so long." She told him quietly.

"Makes two of us." Punk whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"It's so much better than I ever could imagine." She told him truthfully. She'd played out this moment so much in her head over the past four years, all she had was time to think about things, and being there now, it felt so much better than what she ever thought it could be, she couldn't describe the feeling of reconnecting with him.

"This isn't going to ruin us." Punk told her softly in a wispy voice as she nodded, it was all she needed to hear, suddenly feeling as he guided his length up to her entrance, thrusting his hips up with that first entry as she moaned out louder than he'd ever heard her before.

"Oh my God…" She moaned, her arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Punk groaned, giving them both a second to adjust to the intense feeling.

He then started thrusting into her whilst she met his thrusts, straddling on top of him as she placed her hands on his chest to keep herself up and he supported her with his hands on her waist, both of them losing themselves with each other like they rightly deserved to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy was having a hard time sleeping. Her four-year-old little brain was now confused with what direction she was being pulled in. It always just seemed like a lovely woman was coming into their lives, a woman that she herself could sense her father loved, and she really had been excited to see her, instead of just looking at pictures, but there wasn't only one man in her life she listened to, there were two, and whilst her father told her she'd fall in love with her mom and that her mommy loved her dearly, her brother was telling her otherwise, and her little head just couldn't take it.

"Bonnie." Teddy whispered, standing in Bonnie and Dean's bedroom at Bonnie's side, watching her aunt open her eyes.

"Teddy? What? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked her, sitting up immediately.

"Is my mommy a bad person?" Teddy asked her as Bonnie screwed her eyes up and shook her head.

"Ok, baby… c'mon, let's go downstairs." Bonnie said, so not to wake Dean, taking her nieces hand tiredly as Teddy latched on and followed her downstairs, "What makes you think that?" Bonnie asked her, leading her into the kitchen as Teddy sat up on a chair and Bonnie switched the kettle on.

"Kace said she was in prisons and that's where the bad people go. That's what he said." Teddy nodded as Bonnie sighed.

"Your mommy was in prison but… but she's not a bad person at all. In fact, she was there because she's a really good person, and she was trying to protect herself, and protect Kace." Bonnie said as Teddy placed her bear on the kitchen table, "Your mommy is a good person, babe. Take it from me." She said, "Kace is just finding it a little harder than you because he remembered what it was like to lose her." Bonnie nodded.

"But he says it should just be the three of us and that mommy shouldn't come home." Teddy said.

"He doesn't really mean it." Bonnie said, sitting down at the table across from Teddy, "Do you know why your mommy is so cool to me?" She asked her.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Because she makes your daddy very happy. And how good is it when we see your daddy happy?" Bonnie smiled.

"I love to see daddy happy." Teddy smiled sweetly.

"Right." Bonnie smiled, "And baby, I know you don't know her, but she loves you and she's so excited to meet you." Bonnie nodded, "No one is gonna force you into talking to her, it's all what you want in your own time, but I can tell you this for sure, you can trust her." Bonnie nodded as Teddy smiled.

"Is she like me? Daddy says she's like me." Teddy said.

"She is. You guys really look alike. And she loves animals like you, and she's tough like you." Bonnie said as Teddy smiled.

"But why would Kace tell me she's bad? Is she? Are you lying to me?" Teddy wondered.

"No, of course not." Bonnie said, "Kace is just nervous to see her again, that's all. He might just take a little longer to get used to her back in his life again." Bonnie said truthfully, "She's not a bad person, do you think your daddy will let you be around someone who would scare you?" She asked him.

"No. Daddy protects me." Teddy said as Bonnie nodded.

"And so will your mommy." Bonnie said, standing up and pouring herself some coffee, "You want a hot chocolate, babe?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Teddy smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweet girl." Bonnie assured her, "Your mommy loves you like no one else in this world, and you two are gonna be best friends. I know it." She nodded as Teddy smiled to herself, "Here you go. Careful now, it'll be really hot." Bonnie said, sitting down Teddy's hot drink as she the four-year-old smiled.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted, thrusting into AJ later that night, hovering over her as she lay in the centre of the messy and damp bed, her legs parted and her hands roaming his body whilst he thrust into her, the night continuing to spark on for them.

"Me too." AJ gasped. It had been a night full of love and passion and nothing but being there for each other, the way they hadn't been allowed to for so long. And even though there was so much time lost between them, it felt like nothing had changed between the two, they still knew one another inside and out, and still had the exact same feelings for one another.

Punk felt him continue to hit off her g-spot over and over again, sending her into a final bubble pleasure of the night as she arched her back, giving him easy access to kiss her neck whilst continuing to thrust into her, gripping her waist as her hands placed over his.

She moaned his name out over and over again, going rigid in his arms as he looked down at her, her pleasure getting himself off as he felt himself reach his own peak, pulling out of her and spilling himself over her stomach, stroking himself and grunting as she smiled and watched, still out of breath from her own release as she watched him collapse down beside her.

"Here I was thinking we'd lose our spark." AJ said, still breathless as he smiled and wiped his forehead, running his hand through his sweaty hair. Their intense reactions wasn't because of how long they hadn't had sex for, it was because of each other, and how long they'd not been with one another.

"Nah, we'd never lose that." Punk told her as she smiled. She knew it would have been so easy for him to try and move on, start a completely new life for him and their children, but here he was, still by her side and she knew that he was the one good thing that had happened in all her life next to her children. She didn't feel so scared with him by her side.

They cleaned up and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms with AJ only dreaming about what the next day would bring seeing her children.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	64. Icebreaker

**Icebreaker**

* * *

" _Why are you here? I thought this was the last place I'd find you." Paige said, walking down the chapel aisle as she spotted AJ sitting, having gotten worried when she couldn't find her in the yard, doing PI or in their cell. She thought she'd just peep her head in the chapel, but she didn't think she'd find her there._

" _I don't know." AJ shook her head, watching as Paige walked along the row she was sitting in and sat beside her._

" _I didn't know you believed in God." Paige admitted truthfully._

" _I don't." AJ said._

" _So then… why are you here?" Paige chuckled a little, "Change of scenery?"_

" _Hoping for some sort of sign, you know?" AJ turned to her._

" _Well there are only so many signs you can get in prison." Paige smiled, "Feeling a little hopeless?" She guessed._

" _Is it that obvious?" AJ asked her as Paige nodded, "It was Teddy's first birthday yesterday." She said, "She's one." She shook her head in disbelief, "And I wasn't there." She whispered to herself as Paige nodded._

" _You know yourself that she's safe out there. Unlike the majority of this place, you got a good, loyal man out there. A lot of the women in here have kids who… who have to go into care." She said, "I mean… I wouldn't say it to their faces, but… I think some of them would be better off but… you're one of the lucky ones." Paige said, "Your kids go to sleep every night knowing their loved by someone, and their safe, that's a good thing from where you're sitting." Paige nodded._

" _I know." AJ nodded, "I know they're safe. Trust me, it makes a big difference… I just… I wanna see them. I don't wanna miss things." She sighed as Paige nodded._

" _No one does." Paige said, "But you're holding up pretty well." She nodded, "And you don't need to come here if you wanna feel strong. You're strong on your own." Paige smiled, turning around and looking at the large crucifix on the altar, "I mean… why? Why would they put that there for us drug dealers, murderers and thieves to come and stare at?" She asked with a smile, turning to AJ who laughed._

" _Yeah, seems pretty stupid." AJ nodded, "But… I guess some people take comfort in this." She defended, looking around at some of the women scattered around. Some were just sitting, some were praying. AJ didn't have faith but she respected those who did._

" _Yeah." Paige said, looking around, "Not for me, though. I feel like my skin is just burning in here. Like lightening is just gonna zap and I'm gonna turn to dust." She shook her head as AJ laughed, trying not to be loud and disturb anyone._

" _Yeah, I think I've been in here for long enough." AJ nodded, standing up as Paige smiled, standing up with her as they walked up the aisle of the chapel, being lead back to the yard by the guards waiting outside the chapel._

 _When they arrived back in the yard, they took a seat on their usual bench and Paige pulled out a deck of cards, beginning to deal them between the two as AJ watched Trina and the rest of her wannabe followers approach them._

" _I didn't take you for the virgin Mary, Mendez." Trina laughed, "What were you doing in the chapel?"_

" _What do you think I was doing?" AJ screwed her eyes up._

" _Probably tonguing Casper here in front of the priest. You are a bit of psychopath, aren't you?" Trina smiled as AJ's nose twitched and Paige watched, "What? You expect us cons to have forgotten about your complete meltdown last week? Attacking a prison guard and trying to claw her poor eyes out? Was it the voices in your head? Did they tell you to do it?" Trina smiled._

" _Don't you have PI to run?" Paige asked, "Can you go away?" She shook her head._

" _No, I'm having a conversation with Mendez." Trina smiled, "What was the shoot like?" She smirked as AJ glared up at her, "I hear another crazy spell from you and you're going to the whack shack with the real crazy people." Trina said._

" _They don't always give me my meds. It's not my fault." AJ said._

" _Oh, of course it's not." Trina smiled, "So what was the shoot like? A whole week of segregation? That would send the best of us crazy." She laughed to her group as AJ just shoo her head._

" _Just go away." AJ shook her head as Trina just smirked, crouching down to the edge of the table, resting her hands on the table, and then her chin on her hands._

" _I know you miss your kids." Trina said quietly, "But… do you think maybe… just maybe, they'd be better off without their psychotic, crazy killer mother-"_

 _AJ flew a fist straight into Trina's face where a loud snapping noise was heard as Trina fell back, holding her bloody nose and whining whilst her group of women went for AJ, tackling her to the ground and punching and kicking her as AJ tried her best to fight them off, all the while Paige tried to jump in and help her, but there was always just two of them and way more of Trina and her group._

 _AJ tried her best to kick and fight back but suddenly she was held down, another women on top of her as she pulled out a lighter she'd managed to sneak in during a visitation, lighting the lighter as AJ watched the flame._

 _She felt her top being pulled to the side at her shoulder, trying to wriggle away but not being able to, watching as the lighter hovered by her shoulder._

" _I wanna hear you whine like a little bitch." One of the woman chuckled whilst placing the lit flame to AJ's shoulder, one of them covering her mouth so not to attract to much attention, hearing the scream muffle through her hand as she kicked her legs and tried to move away, but it was impossible, and Paige was no use to anyone with a beaten faced and bruised ribs._

AJ woke up, shooting up in bed as she looked around and realised she was actually in a room, her bedroom. She placed her hand over her bare shoulder where the white scarring from her burn was, sighing to herself and shaking her head.

She turned around, looking on at Punk as he lay on his stomach, his hair over his eyes as she smiled. Waking up like this was a dream come true.

She leaned over, pressing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the soft and warm bed, putting on some clothes and leaving the bedroom.

She was about to walk across to the kitchen when she paused in the hallway, looking over at the room door which was half open, walking ahead towards it and fully opening it as she looked on at her son's bedroom. It was messy with things on the floor. She knew Punk wouldn't be the type to tidy up after anyone.

It had certainly changed from when it was just her and Kace living in the apartment. There were more comics lying around, some in boxes over by the dressers and some under the bed from what she could see. She also saw the game console Punk was talking about sitting by the TV. She was glad that he was able to have given them nice things, presents which she assumed what the game console was.

It was a far cry from what she remembered, when there was only just a few comics lying around, and some stuffed teddy bears sitting on his bed. She definitely like she was going to get a shock when she saw him and how much he had grown up.

She continued look around for a little while, not wanting intrude so much and finally leaving the room, walking down the hallway, not being able to help herself again as she pushed open Teddy's room door, walking on in slowly as she looked around in a room that used to be just a spare bedroom.

She smiled at all the different teddy bears lined up along her bed, and laughed a little at the small baseball standing up at the end of her bed. She must have really liked baseball, she thought to herself.

She only wished she could have been apart of her daughter's life from the second she was born. She wished she hadn't missed so much, of her and Kace's life.

"Hey." Punk said softly as AJ turned around and smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled to him, hugging her arms and looking around the room, "I can't tell if she's a girly girl or a tomboy. I'm-I'm getting very mixed vibes." She said as Punk smiled.

"She's a mix of both." Punk nodded, "Whatever she's feeling." He said as AJ smiled.

"I was in Kace's room." AJ turned to him, "Not exactly how I remember it." She said as he nodded, "Feel like I've missed so much just by standing in his room." She shook her head as Punk sighed, "And this one." She looked around as Punk nodded.

"It's gonna take a while to really sink in, huh?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I need to accept that quickly." She nodded.

"C'mon. I'll make breakfast." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of Teddy's room as she followed him into the kitchen, "How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"Best sleep I've had in a… a long, long time." She nodded as he smiled.

"Good." Punk nodded, "I'm glad." He said as she took a seat at the table, staring over at the picture of Teddy on the fridge.

"I didn't think we'd end up doing… that… on my first night home." She admitted truthfully, "Just so you don't think I was using you for some… fulfilling need of my own." She said.

"I think we can agree that it just fell into place." He laughed a little, "It's been a long time for both of us, that was fairly clear." He said as she nodded.

"What do you recommend I say?" AJ asked him, looking over as he threw some bread in the toaster.

"To the kids?" Punk turned around to her as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't want to make a bad impression."

"April, it's your kids, not a job interview." He said, "You… you take it whichever way you want, take your own time, say what you wanna say, no one is… putting a time on anything or making you say a certain thing." He reminded her as she nodded, "It's gonna be a lot to take in so… just take it with a pinch of salt." He said as she nodded.

"I know it's gonna take some time. I've accepted that." She nodded, "I feel more settled here. I think if I saw them yesterday it really would have been too much." She nodded, glad that he'd decided to give them both a night on their own first before she was going to see the kids.

"Yeah, I though it'd be too much." Punk nodded, flicking the kettle on, "Coffee?" He assumed.

"Water." AJ corrected him as he just nodded, thinking nothing of it and grabbing her a water from the fridge, "When are you getting them?" She asked, already having a pit of anxiety building in her stomach.

"I gave Bonnie a text, I'll-I'll get them after we have breakfast if… if you're cool with it?" He asked her as she nodded immediately.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, sitting back on the chair. Yesterday she couldn't believe she was finally home and with her boyfriend, now she really couldn't believe she was about to see her children for the first time in four years.

* * *

"Ok, you guys ready to roll?" Punk asked, parking the car back at the apartment after picking the kids up, looking into the back of the car where Teddy nodded her head repeatedly whilst Kace sat not looking at him. After being informed by his sister that Kace had been trying to frighten Teddy of her mother, he was extremely angry at first, but then he remembered that this wasn't easy for Kace. He was only ever used to his mother before and having her go away so suddenly for such a long time, he was probably feeling a lot of resentment for sure.

"Yes. I'm ready." Teddy nodded, swinging her legs back and forth as Punk nodded.

"Kace?" Punk looked at Kace.

"Whatever." Kace shook his head, leaning his head against the car window as Punk sighed.

"C'mon then." Punk sighed, he knew that Kace would deal with all of this in his own time. No one could force him, that would never be fair, he just wanted him to understand that the reason behind AJ leaving wasn't her decision or her fault.

Punk helped Teddy down from the car, despite her slapping his hands away so she could unbuckle herself, and then Kace followed after.

"Hey. Come here a sec, both of you." He said as they turned around. He crouched down in front of them, reaching Teddy's height whilst Kace was a little taller, "Your mom is super nervous about this, and she… she's been through a lot, ok?" He said, "She never wanted to leave us but she had to." He made clear, "So now she's back, we're gonna try and be a family again, and I'm not asking you guys to smother her and kiss her and… pretend everything is fine." He said, "It will take some time and that's ok." He said.

"Another four years?" Kace raised a brow.

"Stop it." Punk said calmly, "No one loves you more than me and your mother does." He assured them, "I know it's just been the three of us for the longest time but… she's your mother." He said, "And she's a part of your lives now." He said as they both stared at him.

"You have a dust bunny on your face." Teddy told him, picking at his face like a monkey as Punk let her. She hadn't really listened to much of what he had said, whilst Kace had chosen to ignore him. Children.

"Thanks, baby." Punk smiled to her as she brushed her hand over his face, feeling like he was the child and she was the mother.

"That's ok." Teddy smiled, "Can we go now?" She asked him impatiently.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I love you guys." He said, kissing her head and kissing Kace's head, standing up straight and following them on into the apartment.

They walked up the steps and to the apartment door as Punk opened it up, letting them walk on in first, closing the door behind him and dumping the car keys down, helping Teddy take her coat off whilst Kace took his off on his own.

"Watch your fingers." Punk told Teddy whilst unzipping her jacket, taking Kace's for him to put away for them.

Meanwhile, AJ heard them, her heart beating from the living room as she slowly made her way out into the hall, stepping out as she looked across, the distance seeming still so far away from them yet never feeling so close.

She looked across at them, and whilst Teddy was busy getting her coat off with her father's help, Kace stood looking at her. He wasn't exactly a baby when she left, he remembered every detail of her, and he himself, couldn't believe she was really here again.

AJ couldn't believe how big he'd gotten. He wasn't hitting the roof by any means, and of course he was still her baby to her, but he'd definitely grown a lot, physically and mentally it seemed as he chose to stare at her and make no action… and then Teddy turned around and looked across at her, and she suddenly felt like a circus freak with all of them staring at her.

Teddy stood by her father, backing up a little against his leg as she looked across at this woman she'd been told all about. She was curious to meet her, but she was still weary of strangers.

Punk felt like time was just standing still as his children stared over at AJ and she stared back, no one saying anything, not even Teddy who was holding onto his leg.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, rubbing Teddy's shoulder, "You can let go." He told her quietly, but the four-year-olds grip was tight on his leg. He thought Teddy really would have been his ice-breaker with all of this. She seemed so excited to meet her mother, but he still had to remember she was only little, and probably still cautious. AJ was a stranger after all.

Punk crouched down to Teddy, whispering in her ear as AJ stood, playing with her hands nervously, never feeling so awkward and amazed at the same time.

She watched Kace especially, who almost looked mad at her, and it broke her heart, it broke her heart to not even know what to say. What could she say? Hello?

Meanwhile Punk continued to whisper in Teddy's ear as the little girl listened, her eyebrows raising as AJ watched with confusion.

"Ok?" Punk looked at Teddy, watching as she nodded, "Ok." He smiled, peeling the beanie from her little head that he'd forgot to take from her, looking on at her wispy pletes which looked like they'd been completed by Dean.

AJ watched as Teddy walked forward to her, smiling at her little size and beauty.

"You rescued a dog?" Teddy questioned as AJ looked over at Punk and back at Teddy.

"I did. A lot of years ago." AJ smiled.

"And… and what did you call it?" Teddy asked her as AJ just smiled, looking over to Punk who winked to her.

"I called him Mugsy. He was a brown pit-bull." AJ said, "And he was great." AJ smiled whilst Kace just turned to Punk with a raised brow.

"So you gave him a nice new home?" Teddy wondered if her father was telling her the truth. She could always respect a good dog rescuer.

"I don't know about nice but… I gave him a home, yeah." AJ smiled.

"Well I want to rescue a few doggies too but my daddy says the Mister apartment man won't let us have any pets." She folded her arms, "And Kace laughs at me when I cry when we walk by the pet shelter." She pointed back to Kace as AJ crouched down.

"I cry when I walk by it too." AJ nodded as Teddy smiled, meeting her match.

"Do you?" Teddy asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, looking into her eyes which mirrored hers and smiling, not believing that the tiny daughter she held as a baby for just an hour, was actually standing right in front of her.

"So did that doggy you rescued die?" Teddy asked her.

"Yeah, he did. But he had a good life. A happy life." AJ assured her as Teddy nodded and smiled. She assumed Punk had just whispered to her about the dog she rescued in her teens when she was in and out of being homeless, the dog which became her only companion. She told Punk about it when they first dated and he must have remembered. It was definitely a conversation which Teddy wanted to strike up, and she thanked Punk for the little head start, "You know… I got pictures of him somewhere, I'll dig out and show you." She promised.

"I'd like that." Teddy smiled, now being up close to her mother, feeling not so frightened or timid, thinking to her little self how pretty her mother really was, "Do you know my brother Kace?" Teddy asked her, turning around to Kace who stood still.

"We've crossed paths." AJ nodded with a small smile, looking over at Kace who inched a little closer to her, giving her a thousand tiny heart attacks at how close her children were coming to her, "Hi, baby." AJ sighed, a lump in her throat as she looked at Kace, still her baby boy in her eyes, reaching her hand out to cup his face as Kace immediately took a step back and looked at her.

"Hi." Kace mumbled, shuffling by her and straight into his room, closing the door behind him as Punk sighed to himself whilst looking over to AJ who looked heartbroken, but kept it together for Teddy.

"Can you tell me more about this dog you helped?" Teddy asked her, latching onto her hand as AJ smiled, trying not to blink incase her tears would run down her cheeks.

"Mhm. C'mon." AJ smiled, standing up straight and looking over to Punk who smiled softly to her, watching as she walked off into the living room with Teddy. Of course she was ecstatic at just seeing her children in person, and obviously getting to talk to Teddy, but he could see just how much it broke her to watch Kace avoid her the way he had.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	65. Day One

**Day One**

* * *

AJ got the chance to talk to Teddy for quite some time in the living room. She was so in awe that this tiny little beautiful person was hers. That this is what that little baby she remembered holding had turned into. She was adorable, and funny, and quick witted, and AJ could have listened to her talk all day.

She was still thinking about Kace, how he wouldn't even let her touch him, and how he looked mad at her. She didn't know how she was going to get him to let her back in, but she knew the best thing right now was to give him space, and let him come around in his own time. He still hadn't come out his room yet.

"So do you know my daddy?" Teddy asked, sitting beside AJ on the couch whilst Punk sat across and smiled. Teddy wasn't letting the conversation die, that was for sure.

"Yeah, we… we're familiar with each other." AJ smiled over to Punk as Teddy nodded. She was happy she was getting the answers to her questions. AJ's shock of seeing the kids had subsided a little, and it had more turned to amazement as she watched Teddy. She really couldn't believe that instead of being in prison, in the yard or doing PI, getting mentally and physically tortured, that she was here with her daughter sitting in comfort instead. It was the best, "Your daddy tells me that you like baseball?" AJ said as Teddy nodded.

"Oh, yeah I do." Teddy assured her, "I like the cubs. Well daddy says I'm only allowed to like the cubs." She looked over to her father.

"That is correct." Punk nodded to her.

"And I got a baseball bat for my Christmas last year." Teddy told her mother, "I like to take it with me places but daddy says I shouldn't sometimes, I don't know why." She glared over to her father who just stuck his tongue out to her.

Punk didn't want to draw much attention to the fact Kace had completely shut off from this moment. He wasn't mad and he knew AJ wouldn't be either. He was older, and it was slightly harder for him than it probably was for Teddy. He was just glad Teddy was coming out of her shell with AJ, because he saw how much it meant to her just by the look on her face.

"And your daddy tells me you like to give things to the people without homes?" AJ asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I like that too." Teddy nodded quickly, "I wanted to invite one home one time but daddy says no." She said, "I wouldn't like to be out there at night, and they're hungry too." Teddy sighed sweetly as AJ smiled. Her daughter really was the sweetest most genuine little flower she'd ever known, and she guessed Punk had really raised her right.

"You know that's a really nice thing to do?" AJ said. It home with her, because she knew what it felt like to be on those streets, well, in New Jersey, being cold and hungry, and it was people like Teddy who were the reason she got some money and food sometimes.

"Everyone should do it." Teddy said, "I saw a man and he… he walked right by a homeless lady without doing anything." Teddy shook her head as Punk smiled.

"She started shouting at him.' Punk informed AJ who nodded and laughed a little.

"Well you're a really good person for that." AJ smiled.

"Mhm." Teddy hummed, "I'm hungry, daddy." She looked over to her father. Although she was warming to her mother, she still would look to her father for her every day needs, she'd still trust her father with bathing her at night, and tucking her in, and feeding her. She wasn't so sure if she'd let her mother do that yet.

"Ok, will I put some lunch on?" Punk asked, standing up, "You want something, yeah?" Punk asked AJ who nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ smiled.

"Can I help?" Teddy asked, jumping off the couch as Punk looked over.

"Why don't you stay with mommy?" Punk said.

"But I always help you." Teddy frowned.

"Oh, no… on you go." AJ nodded to Teddy, "I'm fine here." She smiled, assuring them both as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Punk nodded, letting Teddy run on ahead to the kitchen as he followed after.

AJ was content with how things were going with Teddy. She was really getting a feel of what her daughter was like and the fact she was able to sit and talk one on one with her was a far cry from where she was a few days ago. So much was changing. So much for the good.

Whilst she heard Teddy and Punk in the kitchen, she stood up and made her way into the hallway, standing outside Kace's door and pausing. She wanted him know, straight from her own mouth, that him not wanting to talk to her was ok, and that in time, things would feel a little better. She was his mother alter all, she figured she'd at least try and bring that soothing touch back into their lives.

She walked on into his room slowly, looking on at him sat on the edge of his bed playing his video games, watching as he pushed his headset off and looked across at her.

"Don't worry." AJ put her hand up, "You can go straight back to that… I just… I wanna say something real quick." She said, not getting too close to him, not sure he wanted that.

"What?" Kace said.

"I don't know how you're feeling. All I know is… I've missed a lot, and I didn't want to, believe me. I've missed the whole of Teddy's life and I've missed such an important part of yours." She said, "And I'm sorry if you think that was my fault, but I didn't go willingly." AJ said as Kace looked over at her, "We're all dealing with this in different ways, it's life, we do that." She said, "And I just want to say that… there's no pressure on you having to come talk to me or even be in the same room as me." She nodded, "I just want you to remember that… at one time, it was just you and me." AJ said, "And everything I did, I done it for you." She nodded, "You're still one of the most important things in my life, and I know I can't make up for four years in a day, but… I'm gonna try my hardest." She nodded, "You know I love you so much, baby." AJ shook her head, trying not to get upset as Kace looked across at her and just nodded.

"Ok." He said quietly as AJ nodded.

Drying her tears and getting a hold of herself she said, "Your dad is making lunch, so… come get some if you're hungry, ok?" As he nodded, watching her as she left the room, placing his headphones back on his ears.

The hardest thing for Kace, was that he did remember his mom before she left. He remembered when it was just the two of them, even before Punk was in their lives, and that was what was so hard, because he remembered every single part about losing her, and not having her around, Teddy didn't. And maybe a part of him blamed AJ because he couldn't blame anyone else. All he knew, was he was scared to get attached again, incase he lost her again.

* * *

Later that night, AJ let Punk bath Teddy and get the kids ready for bed after dinner. She knew there was probably some sort of routine they were in, and although she knew she'd get to know it and take part in it, it still was just the first night, and she knew her children would feel more comfortable with their father. That was just the way things were.

"Sing it sing it sing it." Teddy begged, lying down in her bed as Punk crouched by the side and laughed a little.

"C'mon, not tonight." Punk shook his head, "Tomorrow night. I promise. I'll rest my voice for it tonight." He told her as she just made a face at him, "Hey, lady. Don't give me that face." He said as Teddy just giggled.

"You promise? You have to sing it tomorrow night. You have to." Teddy said.

"I promise you." Punk nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her head softly, "You have sweet dreams. I love you." He said, standing up as Teddy got comfy under the covers.

"Goodnight." Teddy replied tiredly as Punk left the room, closing the door over and heading on up into Kace's room, walking on in where he was normally still awake, to see him already in bed and fast asleep.

He walked further into the room, making sure the covers were covering him fully, leaning over and kissing his head as he switched the light on the bedside table off and left the room.

He then walked into the living room, and all those years of walking in to an empty space, with nothing but late night sport highlights and talk shows to get him through, they were over, because there his girlfriend was, sitting tiredly as he smiled.

"They're down." Punk said as AJ smiled, watching him as he walked over to her and sat down on the couch beside her, kissing her shoulder as AJ smiled and looked up at him, "Things went ok today." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled happily, "You know, I think Kace is just gonna need some time to come round." She nodded, "And Teddy is amazing." She said.

"Yeah, she's a chatterbox for sure." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Like we said last night, we just have to take it slow. I'm not gonna be doing the school run and putting them to bed and taking them on days out by tomorrow. That was never gonna happen." She said, "Just to be in their presence and see their little faces again means everything." She sighed as he nodded.

"Just one step at a time." Punk nodded, "Things will slowly get better." He said as she smiled.

"You're such a good dad." AJ turned to him as he looked down at her and smiled a little, "No, I'm serious here." She said, "I see how much you mean to both of them. And you've done it all on your own which… couldn't have been easy either." She said, "You didn't have to stick around but you did, and… I wanna thank you for that." She said.

"April, they're my kids. I wouldn't have walked out." He said, "Yeah, times were tough, sometimes I wanted to run away but I still had them, and I knew you'd be out one day and things would be better. Honestly, they were the ones who kept me going." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"They love you. And Teddy is so good. She has such a sweet heart, and that's because how you raised her." She nodded.

"I think she was just born an angel, to be honest." Punk nodded, "Same for Kace too. They're good kids." He said as AJ nodded.

"They've got a good dad." AJ smiled, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Well we're in this together now." Punk said, "I know it'll take some time but… the hard part is over now, now we just gotta judge it and get back to a normal life again as she smiled and nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back, lifting her up from the couch as she giggled against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his body as he walked into their bedroom with her and closed the door quietly with his foot.

They knew there were bad and good days ahead. This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	66. On The Inside

**On The Inside**

* * *

"Why did you never tell me?" Punk asked through the night, laying in bed with AJ in his arms.

"Tell you what?" AJ asked quietly, her eyes following the loops and swirls of his tattoos, staring into the eyes of the snake on his chest.

"That you were bipolar." Punk said, "I mean… we were together for two years and you never… you never said." He shook his head.

"I didn't think it was important." AJ told him.

"That's not really what it's about though, is it? You should have told me. It's not something you should have kept hidden. I felt like an idiot when Myles told me." He shook his head.

"I just didn't want anything to change with us." AJ made clear.

"Nothing would have changed, April." Punk shook his head.

"Well then I didn't want to feel like I had the illness then." She rephrased, "When I was with you I felt normal."

"You are normal." Punk said as AJ continued to look at his tattoos, "How'd you find out?" He asked her.

"Uh… it was just when I'd met Myles, I was still pretty young. I always suffered from bad mood swings. Mood swings I couldn't explain, especially on the streets. But I thought that was just because I was on the streets." She shrugged, "Then the feelings were more intense, more common, and Myles told me to go get it checked out." She said, "They misdiagnosed me with depression and then I ended up committed in hospital." She said, "And that's it." She shrugged.

"How did you… how did you cope in prison with it?" Punk had to ask as AJ looked up at him, "We gotta talk about it at some point." He told her as she rolled over onto her back out of his arms, placing her and on her forehead.

"For the most part, fine." AJ nodded, turning back around on her side, looking across at him, "But sometimes I wouldn't get my meds. Those who were on medication would get what they needed with their meals, so it would be distributed then, in my case it was breakfast but… sometimes I'd be told they forgot or… they'd give me it with my lunch… it was deliberate." She nodded as Punk shook his head, "I got put in segregation for a week because I… I snapped, attacked one of the guards, tried to pull her eyes out apparently… but… I don't remember much. They gave me a sedation to calm me down and then put me into segregation." She shrugged.

"That happened a lot?" Punk sighed.

"A few times." AJ nodded, "It was more the… the depressive swings that got to me." She nodded, "After I had Teddy and I told you I didn't want you to visit anymore, I just… I was so depressed I wouldn't leave my cell. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, didn't want to speak to anyone. They tried getting me to go a therapist, apparently with mom's in prison it's common, for them to go into depression, but I just didn't want to see or talk to anyone. The only one I could talk to was Paige, and even then, I struggled even with that." She said as Punk sighed, looking on at her. She'd been through so much and came through fighting. He couldn't believe just how strong she had really been, and all the suffering she had went through really hurt him.

"Did it… did it last a long time?" Punk asked her.

"A few months." AJ nodded, "Then I started going back out again. I figured there was no point in feeling sorry for myself." She shook her head, "The depressive cycles still came and gone, so did the manic ones, but I pushed through, I guess." She nodded as he smiled.

"I can't imagine how hard it was." Punk shook his head.

"I wouldn't want you to imagine." AJ shook her head, "I know you wanna know everything and you just wanna be there for me but… I don't think I… I don't think I'm ready to talk about it all just yet." She shook her head truthfully. She could already feel her chest tightening just at the thought of prison, she didn't know if she could face telling him everything just yet.

"Right." Punk nodded, "Of course. I understand. I just… I want you to be comfortable when you do talk to me about it, and… and I don't want it to be something we always avoid." He shook his head as she agreed.

"It won't be." AJ promised, "Just… give me a little more time." She smiled, "We got that on our side now." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "And… Bonnie obviously wants to come see you but she said that you've to let her know when you're ready, she didn't want to come right away, she wanted to let you get settled, you know." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, well any time." AJ nodded, "I take it that Kace will be going to school in the morning?" She said as Punk nodded, "And… what about Teddy?" She asked.

"Well she'll either stay with me if it's my day off, or she'll go to Bonnie, and if Bonnie is working, she goes to this play group, like day-care kind of thing." He said as AJ nodded, "But I'm off work for a few days so… I'll be here." He nodded.

"Well, you can let Bonnie know that any time is fine. I think all the initial shock of everything is starting to pass, it's just about settling in now, I guess." She smiled softly as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it'll come." Punk nodded, "One step at a time." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, leaning over and pressing her lips back against his as he pulled her naked body over onto his as she smiled, pulling away from the kiss and looking into his eyes.

"I've really missed this." She whispered, "How close we were." She said.

"Me too." Punk nodded, placing his hand by her neck, pressing his lips back against hers as she kissed back.

"Oh, someone's woke back up." She smirked against his mouth as he chuckled lightly, watching her as she disappeared under the covers.

* * *

The next morning, whilst Punk got up to get Kace up for school, AJ decided to go for a shower. She didn't really want to get in the way of the morning routine that she'd missed out on for four years, and she figured she still keep a little bit of her distance.

Once she got out, she put some clothes on and headed out of the bedroom. Just sleeping back in a bed with the man she loved, having his touch again, having his sweet kisses and his safe arms around her, she was finally getting to sleep properly after so many restless and sleepless nights.

She walked across to the kitchen where she saw Kace and Teddy sitting having breakfast. Although Teddy didn't have to be up for anything, Punk always had to wake her as up until now, he'd always taken her with him to drop Kace off at school. He wondered if maybe today she'd stay at home with AJ.

"Morning." AJ smiled to them.

"Morning." Teddy smiled cheerfully as she ate her cereal whilst Kace had already finished his and was waiting to go to school. AJ could see Punk was busy with his back turned to them, trying to maybe make up Kace's lunch, or pack his bag.

"That looks good." AJ nodded to Teddy's cereal.

"It's fruit loops." Teddy told her.

"Is that your favourite?" AJ asked, pulling a chair out and sitting down between them.

"Sometimes." Teddy said, "I like toast too but daddy says I take too long eating it." She told her mother who just smiled and nodded.

"You take too long eating cereal too." Kace looked across at his sister.

"Kace doesn't like the mornings." Teddy smiled smugly, "He's grumpy." She shrugged as AJ turned to Kace.

"So nothing has changed there." AJ smiled to him as Kace looked at her and turned away quickly. She just wanted to remind him that she was still his mother, and despite her absence, she still knew him inside and out, and she still had been a part of his life at some point.

"Kace, buddy you got your reading club today, right? I get you an hour later?" He made sure, zipping up Kace's back-pack and turning around.

"Yeah." Kace nodded, "Did you put my lunch in?" He asked, taking the bag from Punk.

"Yeah, it's all there." Punk nodded, clearing the dishes away and dumping them in the sink as he looked over at Teddy who was eating one fruit loop at a time, "Ok, madam. You wanna stay here with mommy this morning whilst I drop Kace at school?" He asked as both AJ and Teddy turned to him with the same look of 'oh' on their face, which really freaked him and Kace out as they saw just how alike they were.

"Uh…" Teddy turned to AJ, "But I like the car." She said as AJ just turned to Punk and nodded. She wanted him to know it was ok. They were taking things slow after all, and if Teddy didn't want to stay in the apartment herself with her then that was still ok. It hurt, but it was ok.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "I gave Bonnie a text, she's gonna come through at lunch with Violet. Dean is working." He said as AJ nodded.

"Oh, Aunt Bonnie is coming?" Teddy smiled, "I love Bonnie." She told her mother sweetly as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded.

"Can we go?" Kace interrupted, standing up and putting his hands through his backpack straps.

"Wait until your sister is finished." Punk told him.

"She takes too long and that's why we're always late." Kace shook his head whilst Teddy took a spoonful of fruit loops and threw it at her brother, some hitting her father too as AJ sat and watched with wide eyes, "Teddy, what are you doing?!" Kace shook his head angrily as he looked at his sweater.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop it, Teddy. And you stop teasing her." Punk said to Kace whilst wiping his own self down as AJ watched and bit her tongue from saying anything.

"He started it." Teddy mumbled.

"I don't care." Punk said, "Kace is right. We're going to be late so… c'mon, let's go." He said, grabbing his keys as Kace headed on out to the hallway whilst Teddy jumped down from her chair and followed out, "Sorry they… they sometimes-"

"Act like brother and sister?" AJ smiled to him as he nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll clear this when I get back." Punk assured her.

"I've got it covered." AJ assured him, standing up, walking out into the hallway as she watched Teddy hitting Kace with her shoe as he shoved her away lightly, listening as they bickered, "Kace." AJ said as Kace looked up and Teddy stopped hitting him after her father came into view, "Have a… a good day at school." She nodded to him.

Kace just nodded and opened up the door as she watched them all leave, Teddy waving to her as they left, leaving her in the empty apartment as she walked back into the kitchen to clear up.

* * *

By the time Punk had gotten back from dropping Kace off with Teddy, Bonnie had already arrived with Violet.

He answered the door, greeting his sister and niece and letting them. Violet immediately ran through on a hunt to find her cousin to play with whilst Punk walked down the hallway with Bonnie.

"You good?" Bonnie asked him.

"Best I've ever been." Punk nodded to her as she smiled, "I'll fill you in later." He said as Bonnie nodded, walking on through to the living room where AJ immediately stood up, looking over at Bonnie who looked across at her. Even Bonnie was in awe of finally seeing AJ again. They had been great friends and she knew Bonnie before she really knew Phil.

"Hi." Bonnie gasped, shaking her head as she walked over to AJ who immediately wrapped her arms around her, both of them embracing one another as Punk smiled. It was nice to have good things and nice emotions be explored for the first time in so long.

"it's so good to see you." AJ sighed, hugging into Bonnie tightly. It was so nice to see those familiar faces again, and to also see how big Violet had gotten. There always was constant reminders of how much she had missed.

"You too." Bonnie sighed with good nature, pulling back and placing her hands on her arms, "I just… I can't believe it." Bonnie shook her head as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Are you still at the café?" AJ asked, taking a seat on the couch again as Bonnie collapsed down beside her.

"I'll put the kettle on, yeah?" He said as they both nodded.

"Make me something." Teddy said.

"And me." Violet added in.

"Come help me then." He told them both, leading them through to the kitchen whilst AJ sat with Bonnie in the living room.

"I'm still at the café." Bonnie nodded, "I cut down my shifts a little so I can be there to babysit Violet and Teddy." She said, "But still there." She nodded, "And I got married." She smiled happily.

"What?" AJ gasped, looking at her rings, "Oh my God… when?" She shook her head, "Who?"

"Just over a year ago." Bonnie smiled, "Dean."

"Phil's friend?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Bonnie nodded.

"He was really there for me when everything happened with Danny and with you and our foster parents… all of that." She said briefly as AJ nodded, "And then, we just started dating and quickly jumped into marriage. It felt right, you know? And he's amazing with Violet." Bonnie nodded.

"Oh, Bonnie. I'm so happy for you." AJ smiled. She knew what poor Bonnie had been through, especially in relation to men and to know that she was finally happy with someone who treated her right was great.

"Enough about me… how are you?" Bonnie asked, "How… How has it been? Gosh, it must be so overwhelming." Bonnie said.

"It has been." AJ nodded, "But it's so good to be home. Phil has been great and… and I'm really hitting it off with Teddy." She smiled.

"She's so like you." Bonnie smiled, "And Kace?" She asked.

"We think it's gonna take a little more time for him to come round, but… you know, I gotta understand that we all deal with things differently. He's not exactly shutting me out but… well, he's not letting me in either." She said, "I just want to let him decide the pace. When he's ready, I'll be there." She nodded, "Just being here again and seeing their faces… it's the best thing." She said as Bonnie smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back." Bonnie smiled happily, "And you're totally right, you can just… take all the time you need to settle in. No one is giving you a time limit on anything anymore." She said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I uh… I'm just… I'm finding it hard to… you know, open up to him." AJ said, turning away from her and looking across the hall as she saw Punk in the kitchen with Teddy and Violet, messing around with them.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Just… so much things happened in prison. Things I don't want to talk about or remember or… even think about." She said, "But I don't want to lie to him." She shook her head, "He's not pushing me to talk about it or anything like that. He's been amazing, and patient and good." AJ sighed to herself, "But he's saw them, and… and they're nothing compared to the scarring in my brain, trust me."

"Saw what?" Bonnie shook her head as AJ turned to her. Seeing Bonnie gave her that space to vent to someone about her worries and stresses again, she could always talk to Bonnie, just like she learned to with Paige. They were perhaps the only two women in her entire life she trusted.

"The scars." AJ said as Bonnie looked at her, "I-I don't think I can relive that again." She shook her head, "I really don't." She sighed with teary eyes, looking across through the opened kitchen door, watching as Punk sat Teddy up on the kitchen counter, messing around with her as the four-year-old's laughter travelled through to the living room.

There was still so much pain. Just because she was out of prison, didn't mean her time there had been completely erased from her memory.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	67. The Fight

**The Fight**

* * *

"She seems to be doing good." Bonnie said, standing outside the apartment block by her car, having already strapped Violet into the back seat as she faced her brother.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Punk nodded, "It's still gonna take a while to get used to. It's nice to wake up with someone again." He shook his head.

"I don't need that sort of information." Bonnie smiled to him.

"Of course." Punk said, "Kace isn't giving her much of a chance but… I'm not mad at him or anything like that. We just gotta be patient with him, let him come around in his own time. Same with Teddy too, she's still not that sure around her but… I mean, she sucks the oxygen out of any room she walks into, so it's never really that awkward." Punk said.

"They'll come around." Bonnie smiled, "I wouldn't… I wouldn't push AJ to… to talk about prison just yet." She nodded, "Odds are she's doing her best to avoid thinking or talking about it." She said as Punk looked at her.

"Why'd you say that?" He asked a little suspiciously.

"Common sense." Bonnie shrugged, "Prisons are no joke. You-You don't know what she's been through. She'll talk to you when she's ready, just… remember that." Bonnie nodded, "Just because everything seems good on the outside doesn't mean it's all that good on the inside." She said.

"Jeez, way to dampen the mood, Bon." Punk screwed his face up, "Obviously I know she's been through a hard time, she's briefly told me about some things, I can tell she finds it hard to talk about, but… I don't want her to completely avoid it with me. I can't… I can't help her move along if I don't know what she's trying to get over." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"I get that. I do." Bonnie said, "But right now she is a mom who has missed all of her daughter's life and a good chunk of her son's. She just wants to focus on that." She nodded, "And I'm sure when she's ready to talk to you, she will."

"She thinks I'm coming on too strong, doesn't she?" Punk asked, sensing that AJ and Bonnie had discussed things whilst he was busy with Teddy and Violet earlier on.

"She doesn't think that. In fact, she said you've been amazing." Bonnie said, "I just think she's got a lot going on in her mind. The last thing you want to do is… push her to somewhere she doesn't go." She said, "Look, don't bring it up…" She shook her head, "I don't wanna be in the middle. I'm just… giving you some advice." She said.

"Well no offence, but I don't think you know how any of this feels." Punk shrugged, looking at her bitterly as Bonnie stared at him.

"No, I don't. But I can only imagine." Bonnie said, "I'm just trying to help you out." She said, "This can't be easy for either of you."

"Yeah, well no one assumed it would be." He said.

"Alright, Phil. I'm gonna go if you're being like this." She shook her head.

"Like what?" Punk said, "On edge? Angry? Confused? Not having a fucking clue what I'm doing?" Punk asked, "Do you think I wanna hear about what happened to her in prison? Do you think I'm trying to force it out of her?" Punk asked, "Do you think I wanna know how lonely and afraid and hurt she was?" Punk asked, "Huh?" He said forcefully.

"You're both hurting." Bonnie said calmly, "No one said it'd be as easy as her coming home and resuming back to the way things were." She said, "But… you'll see brighter days, and maybe some darker ones, but at least she's home. That's way more than you ever had before." Bonnie said as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Punk had been trying to keep it together. He was trying to tell himself that everything was back to the way they were, but he knew fine well that things had changed, maybe not between he and AJ on a personal and intimate level, but the past definitely hurt for both of them to look back on.

"You should go." Punk nodded, "I have to get Kace soon and… it's already been a long day." He nodded as Bonnie frowned.

"It was great to see her again." Bonnie smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Just keep your head up." She whispered, rubbing his shoulder gently as Punk just nodded with a smile. He knew better than to take his anger and frustration out on his sister of all people. She'd been there for him through it all.

* * *

Once Punk had headed back into the apartment where Teddy was sat watching TV with AJ, who appeared to not be watching the TV, but just watching Teddy, he decided he should leave to go pick up Kace.

He was a little worried that AJ had told Bonnie that she wasn't ready to even think about prison. That only told him one thing. That there was a lot of hard truths coming his way. He wasn't trying to force her, he knew the severity of what she had been through, and knew better than anyone what it felt like to keep things hidden which he didn't want to expose. He just didn't want her to bottle it all up because the last thing he wanted was for her to still be suffering, even after getting out.

"Ok, I'm gonna go pick Kace up from school now." He said, smiling as he walked in, glad to see his two best girls in the same room, something he'd longed for for four years.

"But I'm watching my programme." Teddy sighed a little, "Can't Kace wait just five more minutes." She said.

"No, you know we can't leave him waiting." Punk said, 'If… if you really wanna watch it, you can stay here with mommy. I'll only be five minutes." Punk said as AJ looked over at Teddy, watching her little mind make itself up. She was bright and although just four years old, she knew her right from wrong, she knew her own feelings and how to trust them.

"I'll just come." Teddy said as AJ nodded to herself. She wasn't expecting Teddy to stay, but in her heart, she had hoped for it. She understood that she was still only little and still probably only trusted her father. AJ knew the quicker she accepted that, the easier it would be to form a relationship back with both of her children.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "Go get your shoes and jacket. And bring your hat. It's cold outside." He called to her as she ran off to her room.

"I'll make a start on dinner." AJ shrugged and stood up, "I bet an extra set of hands is something you've been dying for." She smiled to him.

"Yeah, well… not for dinner, though." He smirked to her as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Of course." AJ shook her head, "It was so good to see Bonnie again. She's still as crazy as ever." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, well I think married life has settled her a little but… she's still Bonnie." Punk nodded, "Listen, when… when the kids go down tonight, can we talk?" He asked her as she looked up at him, "Not about… not about prison." He told her immediately, "Well, not about what happened there anyway." He said.

"What did Bonnie say to you?" AJ smiled a little.

"What? Nothing?" Punk faked as AJ laughed a little.

"You're a horrible liar, Phil." She smiled to him, "We can talk." She assured him. She knew it was wrong for her to expect Bonnie to get in the middle of both of them, and it was her brother, of course she was going to tell him, probably just out of concern. She just hoped that Punk hadn't taken offence to it from her telling Bonnie and not him, she just didn't want to burden it on him all of the time. She was in desperate need for things to go back to the way they were, oblivious to the fact that, things probably would take more than a few days for that to happen.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I better shoot off." Punk said, "Don't worry about dinner. I'll sort something when I get back." He said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "See you soon." She smiled as he nodded, walking out of the living room to collect Teddy and go pick Kace up.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, Punk waited at the usual spot, getting out of the car to make sure Kace would spot him, leaning against the hood of the car as he looked around at all the kids meeting their parents or carers. He guess he never really blended in when it came to the school run. There was no other parents around him with sleeve tattoos, band t-shirts and dirty cubs hats. Not that he could see anyway.

He waited for a little longer than usual, not seeing Kace anywhere around, starting to get a little worried as he scanned his eyes around all of the kids. It got to the point where the yard had completely cleared of all of the kids and parents, and he was left without his son, and it gave him a hollow feeling in his chest of pain and worry.

He opened up the back door and helped Teddy out, walking into the school to speak to Kace's teacher. He wondered if he had maybe been kept behind, but there was no one there, and she told him that she saw Kace leave the club.

"Why is Kace not here?" Teddy wondered, holding Punk's hand as they walked back to the car. Punk was trying not to show her that he was completely worried out of his mind.

"Maybe I got my times mixed up. Maybe it's later I've to pick him up." Punk told her, knowing fine well that it wasn't.

He got her back in her car seat in the back of the car, closing the door over and pulling out his phone. The school had told him that they would contact the police but Punk told them to give him a minute to figure out where Kace had gone, if he had gone willingly…

He stood outside the car, pacing up and down as he called Bonnie and then Dean, all the while Teddy watched him out the window and sensed he was worried, which she didn't like. Punk tried every contact in his phone, even the ones who were completely irrelevant and would never have picked Kace up in a million years, but he was desperate, until finally, he had called one of Kace's friends mom, who answered and told him that Kace had come home with them, and that Kace has told her that he had ok'd it, which was of course a lie.

Punk drove rapid to Kace's friends house. It was one of his closest friends whom he stayed with every now and then, or his friend would stay with them, but he at least liked to be informed when he was deciding to go. He'd gone from being extremely worried to extremely angry.

"Just stay in the car, babe. Alright?" Punk told Teddy who nodded, not saying much as she sensed an atmosphere already.

Punk got out of the car, slamming the door shut and wandering down the pathway to the house, knocking at the door as Kace's friend, Josh came to the door.

"Oh, hey Phil." Josh smiled. All of Kace's friends loved Punk. He had quite the reputation.

"Hey, Josh." Punk smiled, "Can I see Kace?" Punk asked, watching as Josh's mom, Lynn came into the doorway.

"Phil, I am so sorry." Lynn shook her head, "Kace told me that you knew, so I assumed I was just taking both of them home." Lynn said, "I'm sorry for worrying you." She said as Josh crept away from his mother.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Punk shook his head, "I have no problem with him coming here, I mean… I hope he wasn't just inviting himself, but… he never even said to me." Punk said.

"That's not like him." Lynn shook her head, "I'll go get him for you." She nodded.

"Thanks." Punk nodded to her, placing his hands in his pockets, glancing back and forth to the car to make sure Teddy was ok.

He then watched Kace slowly crept out, having called Josh to come with him so that his father would feel guilty about shouting at him in front of his friend, "Don't be mad." Kace said quickly before Punk could say anything.

"Get your things." Punk said.

"I'm staying for dinner." Kace told him.

"Get. Your things." Punk said in an angrier tone as Josh cringed behind Kace who just huffed and turned away to go get his bag and jacket. It was so unlike him to do something like this, just wander off without letting him know. Clearly it was a last minute decision.

Punk waited until Kace came back to the doorway with his things, watching as he walked out of the door and trailed up the pathway to the car, "Josh, tell your mom thanks and… sorry about this." Punk said.

"O-Ok." Josh nodded, not envying Kace at all as he quickly shut the door over.

Punk walked up the pathway, looking on at Kace who stood at the back door of the car, "What are you playing at?" Punk asked him, "You have any idea how… how worried I was when I couldn't see you. The school were gonna contact the police, Kace. You don't just disappear like that and not tell anyone." He said.

"I thought you would have known." Kace mumbled.

"I'm not a mind reader." Punk said, "Why'd you tell Josh's mom that you'd already told me?" Punk asked as Kace just shrugged, "I'm so angry right now." Punk told him, part of his anger was still sheer worry of not seeing him at the school gates. His stomach was still in knots, "Get in the car." Punk told him as Kace sighed, getting to the back of the car whilst Punk got behind the wheel.

"Hi, Kace." Teddy smiled to her brother.

"Hi." Kace said as he sat his bag at his feet and put his belt on.

"You don't do anything like that again." Punk said, "I wanna be clear on that." He said.

"It's not my fault I don't wanna go home, with her." Kace spat, "She just looks at me, and you just go along with whatever she wants." Kace said as Punk turned his neck and looked into the back at him.

"Your mom has been through a lot and the only thing she wants is to be with you and be like how you were before. She's missed you, Kace. Believe it or not she does love you, you know." Punk shook his head, "You should be grateful you have her back."

"I didn't want her to come back." Kace mumbled.

"What?" Punk raised his voice, his biggest pet peeve of raising a son, was the constant mumbling during an argument, "Look, I'm not forcing her on you. I'm not tell you, you have to talk to her, but you gotta at least give her a chance." Punk said, "You guys were inseparable. She loves you so much and she didn't want to be gone for so long." Punk said, "Things happen in life. Bad things. You just gotta suck it up." He said, looking at Kace whilst Teddy looked on in silence, "You're lucky you got a good mom… or better than that, you're lucky you actually have a mom. I didn't when I was your age." Punk said. He would never refer to his foster parents as his actual parents. They were ghosts that didn't exist in his world.

"Oh, why not?" Teddy frowned sadly, "That's sad." She said in her frail voice whilst Kace just looked down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Punk said firmly as Kace looked up at him, "Yeah, this is hard, I know, trust me… but you're not helping yourself, Kace. This is your mom, you know her, you love her." Punk nodded, "You can take all the time you need to get used to it but… please don't pretend she doesn't exist."

"She hasn't. Not for years." Kace said.

"Well she's home now." Punk said.

"I don't care." Kace told him, staring him in the eyes as Punk stared back. He knew this was Kace's way of dealing with things, and that the poor kid really was just struggling with AJ coming back, especially after losing her the way he had, but that didn't mean he could wander off, or talk about his mother like she didn't matter. Punk didn't like that, and he knew that it wasn't like Kace to be that way.

"You're not playing that stupid game console all week." Punk turned back around and started the engine.

"What?!" Kace shrieked, "You can't do that."

"Keep talking and I'll have Teddy use her baseball bat on it." Punk said, "And that's not for everything going on with your mom, that's for wandering off and not telling me, and then lying to Josh's mom." Punk said.

"You suck." Kace folded his arms, a part of him knowing what he had done was wrong, whilst Teddy sighed to herself beside him.

"Why you guys fighting?" She asked innocently. It was very rare to see her father and brother arguing. They were always so close and had a special bond.

"We're not fighting." Punk said as he pulled out onto the road to go home, looking in his rear view mirror at Kace who was looking out the window with his arms folded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	68. Prisoners

**Prisoners**

* * *

"Kace." Punk said, following his son in the door as Kace immediately headed to his room, slamming the door shut behind him as Punk shook his head, closing the apartment door over whilst Teddy stood beside him confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked quietly as Punk sighed and looked down at her.

"He's just had a long day at school. That's all." Punk smiled, crouching down and taking her jacket and hat off as she watched him.

"Why didn't you have a mommy?" Teddy whispered to him, as though it was a secret never to be told as Punk looked her in the eye.

"I just… I didn't." Punk said, "Some people don't." He shrugged as Teddy nodded.

"But I do?" Teddy asked him to make sure.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, you do." Punk smiled, "You're lucky like that now." He told her as she smiled.

"Did you want a mommy?" Teddy asked him as Punk untied the laces of her converse.

"Yeah, I guess it would have been nice." Punk nodded as she kicked her shoes off once he'd untied them, "But hey, I had aunt Bonnie. I was fine." He assured her, even though his childhood wasn't particularly a breeze, "Go put these in your room and then come see what you want for dinner, ok?" He said as she nodded, "Ok." He said, kissing her cheek and standing back up straight as she disappeared into her room and he walked down the hallway into the living room where AJ was sitting on her knees on the floor, writing on some documents over the coffee table.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "I didn't think you'd be this late." She admitted truthfully, "I was worried." She said.

"Makes two of us." Punk sighed to himself.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"We had a little bit of an incident, that's all." Punk said as AJ looked at him to tell her more, "Kace… he went home with one of his friends. Didn't tell me he was going." He said, "He's not like that." Punk said, "Now he's mad with me because I said I'm taking his stupid game thing away from him." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"So this is the mean dad I've yet to see?" She smiled a little, "Oh, maybe he's just… having a hard time with this." AJ sighed. She didn't want Punk to be too harsh on him, but who was she to tell him how to parent, when he'd been doing just fine for four years, "He's still just a kid and… he's just not coping very well with this." She sighed, hating to admit it.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk said, "I'm not mad at him for the way he's acting with you, of course I'm not. The whole wandering off with his friend, lying to his friend's mom saying that I knew he was with them… that's why I'm mad. He's not like that." Punk said, "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I didn't see him in the yard." He sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"And now he's… locked himself in his room?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded and rubbed his forehead, "Where is Teddy?" She asked.

"She's putting her things away. Poor thing is confused. Doesn't know why Kace is being the way he is." Punk said.

"He'll come around, Phil. Maybe not today or tomorrow, it might take months, but… he just needs a little bit of space." AJ nodded as Punk sighed.

"What are you doing anyway?" He turned his attention to her documents on the coffee table.

"Just things for my parole officer." AJ said, "I have to retake my driving test." She rolled her eyes as Punk smiled, "And it's also important for me to secure employment soon. Looks good on me… but I might have trouble being a convicted ex prisoner." She sighed, "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Maybe the café would give you your job back." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm hoping." AJ nodded as Teddy walked into the living room.

"So what are you making me for my dinner?" She asked, climbing onto the couch, using Punk's leg to get herself up as he smiled and watched her sigh with exhaustion. The troubles of a four-year-old.

"It's late. You wanna order pizza?" Punk asked her as Teddy grinned.

"I wanna order pizza every night." Teddy smiled cheerfully as AJ smiled.

"Is that your favourite?" AJ asked her.

"Mhm. Pepperoni." Teddy said to be precise.

"Hey, that's my favourite too." AJ smiled, "And it should be everyone's favourite." AJ said as Teddy nodded.

"Ok then." Punk nodded, "I'll go order it just now." He said, standing up and walking out of the living room whilst Teddy grabbed the television remote and changed the channel to something she wanted to watch.

"Kace and daddy had a fight." Teddy said as AJ looked up from her documents she was filling in, looking over at Teddy, "Daddy was angry and Kace was angry. I didn't like it." Teddy admitted as AJ frowned. She looked genuinely sad, and she hadn't quite understood how explosive this fight may have been.

"Daddy was just worried about Kace, that's all. They'll be fine." AJ assured her.

"Kace says that we don't need you here but then daddy said we're lucky because we have a mommy and he doesn't." Teddy sighed, "Why doesn't daddy have a mommy?" She asked sadly, but AJ had only heard the part which revealed her son truly didn't want her around him, and it broke her heart. She understood it was difficult for him, but she was beginning to sense some sort of hatred from him, and it was tearing her apart inside, to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe. To be torn apart from him for so long and to know that the damage had been well and truly done, and there was barely anything she could do or say to fix it, it terrified her, "Mommy?" Teddy waited for an answer.

"Uh… some people just don't have mommy's." AJ blinked her teary eyes and shook her head, turning back to her documents in the case of her tears spilling out.

"Did you have a mommy?" Teddy asked her. She was four and oblivious to the fact she probably shouldn't have said what Kace had said in the car, but… she was just a kid.

"I did but… only for a short time." AJ said, turning back to her once she let her emotions pass.

"That's sad." Teddy frowned.

"Ok, pizza is ordered." Punk announced as he walked back into the living room.

"I'm gonna put these in the room so I don't lose them." AJ said quickly, getting to her feet and gathering the papers together as Punk watched her, noticing her eyes teary as she quickly brushed by him and out of the living room.

"How long?" Teddy asked her father, laying down on the couch to get comfortable as Punk watched her.

"As quick as the pizza man can get it to us, your majesty." He added as she lay with her hands behind her head watching the TV. She ruled the house and he wasn't even mad, "You ok in here, baby? I'm gonna talk to mommy." He said as Teddy nodded whilst he left the living room and headed over into he and AJ's bedroom.

He was going to check on Kace, but he figured he'd give him a minute to cool off.

He walked into he and AJ's bedroom, not seeing her around and noticing the bathroom door shut in their room. He shut their door over and walked over to the bathroom, standing outside it as he listened to the soft sobs from behind.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "April." He knocked softly before opening up the door, looking on at her standing with her hands on the sink, crying visibly, "Hey." He sighed, turning her around and wrapping his arms around her as she collapsed into his body.

He didn't ask her what was wrong, he knew it was a dumb question at this time. He knew there were a range of possibilities. Kace probably being the number one thing. She was already dealing with so much.

"He doesn't want me here." AJ cried into him.

"No, that's not true." Punk sighed, rubbing her back in circles, "He's confused and he's scared. He's scared that if he lets you in again, you'll disappear again. It's only natural." He nodded, "Please don't cry." He sighed sadly as she whimpered into him.

Sometimes, she just felt it was too much. All this past they had so separately, a part of her still felt imprisoned in her mind. Imprisoned from a life she was yet to get back. She wasn't crying because her children weren't hugging and kissing her, she always knew it would be hard, but she didn't think that her son would resent her and not wish for her to be around at all, not to mention every day, thoughts of prison life would come to her, and the thought of one day having to explain it all to Punk was enough to keep haunting her. She just felt really lost, like she'd lost a battle within herself, and it was hard to keep picking herself up.

"I think… I think I'm just going to stay in here. Have a shower and… go to bed." She said, wiping her eyes and trying to get herself together.

"No, c'mon… you're not trapping yourself in here all night." Punk sighed.

"I just don't feel like eating or… even trying to put a brave face on in front of Teddy." She shook her head, "I think I just need some time alone." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He wouldn't force her, if she wanted some space, he understood, he just didn't like the idea of Kace trapping himself in his room and AJ doing the same.

* * *

Pizza came and whilst he had ordered enough for a family of four, it appeared that the only people sitting down to tuck in was he and Teddy. Kace wasn't responding and AJ had gone for a shower and decided to have an early night.

"This isn't really nice." Teddy told him truthfully, pizza all over her face as she sat down her crust, "It's too much sauce." She said, holding her tummy as she felt a little sick.

"Well pizza does have sauce on it." Punk told her.

"Only a little bit." Teddy argued, "My belly hurts." She groaned.

"You ate one bit." Punk said.

"So." Teddy shrugged, reaching for her juice box and slurping on it to fill the silence of the apartment as Punk sighed to himself, not feeling particularly hungry himself as he threw down his half eaten piece of pizza and leaned back on the chair, "Does your belly hurt too?" She asked him.

"A little." Punk nodded, "You can go into the living room if you want. I'll clear up." He said as Teddy nodded, not having to be told twice as she jumped down from the chair, "Wait.. here." He pulled out a wipe from the kitchen drawer, "Wipe your face and hands. You're messy." He shook his head as she snatched the wipe from him.

"I told you it was too saucy." Teddy said.

"Yes, it's all to do with the sauce and not your lack of judgement." Punk nodded, "Here, give me." He took the wipe from her as she was wiping her neck and not anywhere near where the sauce was, crouching down and wiping her face and hands for her, "Ok, go." He tapped her head as she ran off and he sighed, throwing a lot of uneaten slices of pizza in the trash and clearing up before walking out of the kitchen, pausing when he looked over to Kace's room where he saw his games console lying outside the door.

He frowned and sighed to himself. He'd never had to ground Kace or take anything from him, and he was sure that his behaviour was only because of what was going on. Now that he had cooled off, he felt bad.

He picked the console up and opened up the door, surprised to see the eleven-year-old passed out in bed already fast asleep.

He walked over to where the TV was and plugged the console back in without making much noise, wandering over to Kace and pressing a kiss on his head as he pulled the covers up further over him, turning the bedside light off and leaving the room. He didn't like how distant he felt from his son and his girlfriend at this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	69. Taking Over Everything

**Taking Over Everything**

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up a little more worried than usual as he looked beside him and saw the space empty. He couldn't believe that for four years that was what his morning rise consisted of, but now that AJ was back, it was like he could never get used to waking up without her again.

He thought she would perhaps be in the kitchen or in the living room, but as he got up and looked around the apartment, it appeared that she wasn't anywhere. He didn't want to worry too much, he knew she was a grown woman, but he was curious as to where she'd gone off to.

He carried on and got the kids up. Teddy was her normal cheerful self, eating her breakfast slowly and carefully after her father helped her get dressed, and Kace had made his way through to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, curious as to why the game console he thought had been taken from him was back plugged into his TV.

"Morning." Punk said to him as he took a seat at the table and looked over at Punk.

"Why is my game back in my room?" Kace asked him curiously, resting his head on his hand whilst Punk passed him over the milk.

"Because I don't think it's gonna prove anything." Punk said, "I think you get that I was mad you just wandered off without saying anything." He said as Kace nodded, "We'll just… we'll forget about it, alright?" He said as Kace nodded, pouring the milk into his cereal, "Look, you guys." He sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "I know this is different for you both. I know it's always just been the three of us… well, for a long time now anyway." He said, "But… both of you have a mother, and she's a pretty damn good one." Punk nodded, "She's really finding it hard just now and she wants to… slowly fit into our lives again, the way she was before." He said, specifically looking at Kace, "I'm not asking you both to pretend she's your best friend or… jump all over her when she walks in the room. But… can you guys at least give her a chance?" He asked them, "Kace?" He said, more specifically as Kace just looked up at him.

"What if she's not like she was before?" Kace asked.

"Trust me, she's not changed." Punk nodded. He knew that his girlfriend was perhaps different on the inside, after what she had gone through, but he knew she'd never be different with the kids, her love for them was always going to be the same unconditional love.

"Well I like her anyway." Teddy told him as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Kace?" Punk said, "I just… I'm just asking for you to give her a chance." He said as Kace just nodded.

"Ok." Kace mumbled briefly as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded tiredly. Although he was glad to have AJ home, and had so much more peace of mind now, he couldn't help feel exhausted and mentally drained by trying to keep everything stable. It wasn't unnoticed that AJ was on edge with things, and she was frightened, and overwhelmed as well as having so much going on in her head that he had yet to find out about. He was trying to make sure she was ok, whilst making sure the kids were ok, all the while trying to bring them together, and it was difficult. He did feel like there big cracks in their family.

He was just packing Kace's bag when he heard the apartment door open and close. He walked out of the kitchen and saw AJ in the hallway thankfully.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hi." Punk shook his head, "Where'd you go?" He asked her, "I was a little worried."

"I had a meeting with my parole officer." AJ said, "I didn't tell you?" She asked him.

"No, not that I remember." Punk said.

"Well I was just there." AJ nodded, "How are the kids?" She asked him.

"Yeah, they're ok." Punk nodded, "I really think this is all just gonna take some time." He said, "You're finding it hard, they're finding it hard… I'm finding it hard." He nodded, "We'll get there." He nodded.

"I just… I don't want them to be uncomfortable. This is… this is their home." She sighed. She really was starting to doubt her presence around her children at this time. She knew this was never going to be a walk in the park, coming home and trying to gain her life back, but she never thought it'd be this tough, especially with keeping everything that happened in, and trying to put on the bravest of faces.

"No, they aren't uncomfortable." Punk said, "Teddy's really liking your company and Kace… he's gonna come around, trust me." He nodded, "It's just… tiny steps at a time." He sighed, "For you and them, for you and me." He nodded, not forgetting that they also had to adapt to this too, just because they were finding it easier to welcome each other in again compared to the kids didn't mean things weren't still tough, especially when they had endured so much struggle.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't know how I ever thought I would get out and things would just resume back to the way they were." She shook her head, "It was stupid of me."

"Hey, we'll get there." Punk nodded, "You're a part of their lives, they both know that much. Kace still loves you, don't… don't think he doesn't because of the way he's being, he's just a little scared, I think we all are." Punk said as AJ nodded, "Come here." He whispered as she walked over to him and fell into his body as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she hugged him back.

"I never thought it'd be so hard." She sighed into his chest as he nodded, rubbing her back softly and kissing her head.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Things will get better." He said, "The good news is, Bonnie is gonna take Teddy out today, and Kace is at school so… we have some time alone." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, not wanting to let go of him. He was so warm and comforting, "We can just stay in on the couch, watch some TV…" He said tiredly as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, sounds nice." AJ whispered, kissing his chest over his t-shirt and resting her cheek back against his chest. The main thing they could for each other, was just be there, and with their kids, they could only judge it and take things as they came, they weren't going to push anything on them, that wasn't fair, but they were going to work at it as best they could to bring their family back together.

* * *

Once Punk had dropped Kace at school and Teddy at Bonnie's, he came back home where AJ was already lounging on the couch and watching TV. He could tell that simple things like lying on the couch were a big deal to her, and that upset him a little as it was something he would never think twice about.

"So how were they this morning? Really?" AJ asked him, sitting up as he came over and collapsed down beside her. She didn't really get the chance to see the kids much, she said good morning to them but before she knew it they both had to leave, she supposed that was the small steps they had to take which upset her.

"They were fine." Punk nodded, "Teddy was her usual self and… I think Kace has cooled down from yesterday. He knows how mad I was… not so much mad but worried." He nodded, "I gave him back his game thing." He said.

"Oh, so you're a weak dad." AJ smiled, poking him in the side as he smiled.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "I just want them to be happy, you know? I want you to be happy." He said, "I know we probably both thought this would all fit into place and everything would be back to normal but… we got face the facts, you've been gone for four years, Teddy doesn't know you and Kace is having a hard time letting you back in." He said, "And despite how we're acting with each other, April… we're not exactly back to our full selves either." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded in agreement, "I know." She said, "I guess we just forget how much time has actually gone by." She said as Punk nodded, "Do you think… do you think we'll ever get back to our normal selves again? Do you think we'll really be that family again?" She asked him.

"I do." Punk nodded, "It's not gonna happen tomorrow, though. I think if we accept that, it'll be easier." He said, "And I know you're hurting. I-I don't know what happened to you in prison, but I know it wasn't a walk in the park." He said, "I just want you to know you can talk to me about it. You might feel like… it'd be better if you didn't but bottling it all up until eats away at you isn't good." He said as she rolled her head back on the couch.

"You really wanna know?" She asked him as he nodded.

"So I can help you get through this. I don't know how you're feeling or… what's going on in your brain, and it kills me to know that… I'm probably not gonna like what I hear, but it's not gonna change anything, especially not anything between us." He promised, "I just wanna help you." He said as she nodded and smiled.

She knew that it was good for her to talk, especially when she did have someone like him around, someone to be there for her, there was no point in keeping him in the dark. Like he said, how was he supposed to know what she was going through when she didn't tell him? All he really knew was that she was in prison and some scary stuff went on.

"Well… it started pretty much right away." She nodded, playing with her hands to ease her nerves, "Remember when you came to see me one of the first few days I was in, and I had a little bit of a black eye?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well that's when I first met her." She said.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Trina." AJ said, "Just some… no good, over-confident convict who pretty much thought she ran the place. You get them in all parts of life, not just prison." She said, "She had her own little clique and… well I guess being the new girl had it's disadvantages." She nodded.

"She hurt you?" Punk asked sadly as AJ nodded.

"But it was ok." AJ said, "The physical stuff I could take…" She whispered, "She… She got to me mentally. I know she had deals with some of the guards, told them not to give me my meds. She would take things from our cell. When I started to come around after I had Teddy and once… my depression didn't seem as heavy, Paige got me out and kept me going but… the first thing that happened was… Trina came up to me and she said… where's your baby?" AJ said as Punk shook his head angrily, "I just lost it. Quite a few times actually." She nodded.

"Didn't she get fed up of it?" Punk asked.

"I think she knew that she could always get to me." AJ said, "So… the scars, I mean… they all have a different story, but… they're all down to her or… someone from her group. The one on my lower stomach was probably the worst. Pretty deep. When we would do PI, industrial work, you know… some of the inmates would steal tools or they'd sharpen things to use as weapons." AJ said, "That's how a lot of the scars happened." She said, "The one on my shoulder…" She said as she placed her hand over her shoulder, "That was a burn." She said.

"How did they get away with this for so long?" Punk shook his head.

"It's prison. Even people have connections in there." AJ said, "I tried to mind my own business. I did." AJ nodded, "But... sometimes I had to fight back." She said, "I had no choice." She shook her head, turning to look at him, seeing how hurt he was to know she'd suffered this way, "I'm not… I'm not the same person I was, Phil. I may seem it but… I am on edge, and I am frightened and I feel like I am still looking over my shoulder constantly." She shook her head, "And I don't know if I'll ever get used to being out of that place. Not… Not after everything that happened… the fights, the… the blood, the mental torture, seeing so much things… I… I saw a woman slit her own wrists in front of me… because she couldn't' take it." AJ shook her head as Punk sighed, "All of that is never gonna leave me." She shook her head.

"No one is expecting you to… just forget it all happened. That would be insane. You need to remember that… it is all in the past now. You're here with me and you're safe. I know what you're saying about… not feeling like yourself… I know the feeling. I feel like a different person to… having been here myself this whole time, just focusing on getting to the next day." He nodded, "But… the abuse and the torture… I don't know how that feels." He shook his head, "Not like that anyway." He said. He was sure her scars all had brutal stories behind them. Knowing she had been victimised the entire time and torture like this killed him, "But I can be here for you as much as you'll let me." He said, "Because we're in this together now. And yeah, we're gonna hit bumps on the road, of course we are, but… I feel like I can help you now… now that I know the severity of it all." He nodded, "You're not alone." He said. He wanted her to know that most of all.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "I… I didn't want to keep it all from you I just… I can see it hurts you, and I… I don't wanna hurt you." She made clear.

"It does but… I just wanna be there for you now." Punk nodded, wrapping his arm around her as she resting over onto his chest, "All these nightmares about… the things those women did… well they're just that… their nightmares now, and you've woke up, and you're here with me and the kids." He nodded, kissing her head over her hair as she sighed softly, "And we'll get through this together. We've got all the time we need." He said as she nodded.

Telling him briefly about the happenings in prison had surprisingly made her feel a lot better, and a lot lighter, but it killed her to see how upset he was by it, especially since he really couldn't do anything about it. She was finding it hard, more than she was letting onto, with everything that had happened in prison. All of the abuse, mental and physical, along with how much she had missed of her life here at home.

Having her boyfriend's support and patience and willingness was something she would never take for granted. He was so good.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Kace was in the yard with a few of his friends. They were talking about what little boys his age usually talked about, sports, their little band they had, their online gaming and things in between.

Kace enjoyed school, it was a place where he felt relaxed at, somewhere he could escape with his little friends. He wasn't popular, nor did he want to be, but he had his friends and that was all he cared about.

He was standing with his friends, messing around with them when a few boys from the grade above approached them, causing them all to stand and look across in silence.

"Brooks." The older kid smiled as Kace looked at him. There wasn't much height difference there but Kace wasn't intimidated anyway.

"What?" Kace shook his head.

"Was your mom in prison?" He asked, getting a kick out of it as Kace looked at him, "Just… I heard my mom and dad talking about it last night." He shrugged.

"What's it to you?" Kace asked.

"It's nothing to me." The boy shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask." He said, "People are saying your dad is a drug dealer… that's why he's got all the tattoos and he looks sort of scary. Was he in prison too?" He asked, of course referring to Punk as Kace just stared at him.

"Whatever." Kace shook his head. He was old enough to know not to give a bully any reaction, his father had taught him that from the get go. Kace went to turn around back to his friends when the older kid turned him back around, "What?!" Kace shook his head angrily, starting to lose his cool.

"Go on. Tell us about your mom. Why was she in prison?" The kid nudged Kace on the shoulder, "Go on. Tell us."

"Leave me alone." Kace shook his head, trying to walk by them when the kid turned him back around.

"Where you going so fast-"

Kace snapped, his patience breaking as he launched himself into the older boy as they fell to the ground and carried out a childish school fight, yet with very real fists being thrown.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	70. Story

**Story**

* * *

"You wait here." Kace's principal said to him, walking out of her office and out into the main entrance of the school where Punk had just arrived after being called to come collect Kace.

"Mr Brooks?" The principal said as Punk looked up and nodded, unfolding his arms, "Thank you for coming."

"What's the problem?" Punk asked, "They said there was an incident? Is Kace ok?" Punk asked.

"Kace is fine." The principal nodded, "There _was_ an incident out in the yard. No one saw it and… well, Kace isn't telling me what happened." She said, "He's got a bit of a swollen eye, burst lip… our school nurse took care of him." She nodded as Punk sighed, "The other boy… on his way to hospital." She said as Punk looked across at her and tilted his head.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Mr Brooks, I urge you to make sure Kace knows this was unacceptable behaviour on his part." She said firmly, "This school does not embrace violence." She said as Punk stared at her, feeling like he was the one getting into trouble now, "Due to the severity of the incident, I'm suspending both boys for a few days, let them think about what they've done." She said.

"Oh, is that really necessary?" Punk screwed his eyes up, "They're kids. Fights happen all the time." Punk shook his head, only receiving daggers from the woman.

"Not in this school." She hissed.

"Is the other kid ok?" Punk asked.

"We think he had a bit of a concussion, maybe a broken nose… he seemed to be in a lot of pain." She nodded, "Kace isn't talking to me about what happened, but whatever it is, it will be resolved." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I don't think shouting at either of them is gonna make the situation better." Punk said a little smugly as the woman looked up at him.

"No, maybe not." She nodded, "But they need to know this is unacceptable. It doesn't matter to me what they were fighting about. If there was a problem, one of them should have told a teacher. That's the way things work."

"We live in Chicago, c'mon." Punk tilted his head. Who was the woman kidding?

He could see her get more and more infuriated, and so decided not to say any more.

"I'll go get Kace." She said, walking back into the office hallway as Punk groaned tiredly and ran his hand through his hair. He knew it wasn't like Kace to be violent, especially not at school. He always got along with people easily, and he had his own little group of friends, this was so out of character for him.

He watched through the glass door as the principal escorted him out of her office, noticing his slightly bruised eye and stitched lip, sighing to himself. It seemed like a pretty intense fight for just some kids messing around, and he hoped bullying wasn't the cause of this, on either end.

"Hey." Punk sighed as he looked on at Kace who walked over to him.

"I'll see you in a few days, young man." The principal nodded to Kace who just looked down, "Thank you for collecting him." She turned to Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Sorry about this. We'll… We'll have a chat." Punk nodded, looking down to Kace who was avoiding all eye contact with anyone.

They left the school and headed to the car, Punk keeping his close eye on Kace who was trying to walk as quickly as possible to get to the car, but Punk stopped him just as they reached it, turning him around to face him.

"Hey." Punk said, "What's going on?" Punk shook his head, "That other kid is in the hospital… Kace, that's not good, buddy." He said.

"He deserved it." Kace mumbled.

"What happened?" Punk asked him sadly, "Was he picking on you? Are you being picked on?" He asked.

"No." Kace rolled his eyes.

"Then what? You gotta tell me." Punk said, "Did you have a fight with your friend?"

"No, he was in the grade above." Kace said.

"Grade above?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "How mad were you?" He shook his head, "I used to get beat up by the kids two grades below me." Punk said as Kace laughed a little, causing him to smile, "C'mon, tell me what happened?" Punk sighed.

"He was talking about mom… and you." He said as Punk shook his head.

"What about me and mom?" Punk asked.

"He knows mom was in prison and he's… he's telling people you're a drug dealer." Kace told him as Punk screwed his face up angrily.

"Who the hell does he-" Punk paused as Kace looked up at him, reminding himself that he had to be a mature father about his, "What did he say about mom?" Punk asked him more specifically.

"Just if she was in prison, but I didn't answer. Then he said you were a drug dealer and then I tried to walk away but he pulled me back so I… I just punched him." Kace shrugged as Punk sighed.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "Well you know you can't do that." He said, "As much as you… or even I think it was the right thing to do… it's never gonna get you anywhere." He said, "I get it… you stuck up for yourself, and that's good but… you can't go putting kids in the hospital, kid." Punk shook his head.

"That wasn't my fault. I think he hit his head off the ground." Kace shrugged innocently.

"Not the point, is it?" Punk said, "It's better to walk away. Trust me, I've been through school, I've had the bloody noses and I… I wish I had someone to tell me that it's better just to walk away from things." He said, "What's going on with you? It's not… it's not like you to be this way." He said as Kace just shrugged, "Is it your mom?" He asked as Kace just looked at him.

"What if they take her away again?" Kace asked him as Punk looked in his eyes.

"Look at me." Punk said, crouching down in front of him as Kace looked at him, "That's not gonna happen." He shook his head, "She's home now and… she's not gonna leave, no one is… no one is taking her away from us. I promise you." He said, "Which means… you don't have to be frightened of… of letting her back in again." He nodded, "I know it's different with you and Teddy. You… You remember her and you… you remember what it was like when she just… disappeared. We have that in common." He nodded, "But you don't have to be scared anymore, especially not about your mom." He said.

"But prison is for bad people. Why was she there?" Kace asked him childishly. He was confused and Punk truly believed he was probably suffering the most, close to AJ's suffering. He was scared, and confused, and didn't know which way to turn.

"Sometimes… in life… you have to do things you don't want to. You find yourself in situations where you have zero choice… I hope you never find yourself in one of those situations… but your mom, she did." Punk nodded, "And… And I guarantee that your life would have turned out a whole lot differently if she didn't make the decision she did." Punk said, "We… We wouldn't have met." Punk shook his head as Kace looked at him in horror, "She done what she did for you and… and she had to be taken away for it for a little bit." Punk nodded as Kace looked at him sadly, "You were her only priority at one time, and all she did was… was make sure you were safe." Punk said as Kace frowned.

"It's been so long." Kace said.

"I know it has." Punk said, "And I know you've gotten used to it just being me and Teddy, I have too." He told him, "We had to get used to it so we could carry on." He said, "Because that's what you gotta do sometimes. Life isn't always gonna be fair." He told him, "So… ignore those kids, whoever they are… they don't know your story, kid. We've all got one." Punk said.

"A story?" Kace asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Think about your life like it's a comic. Think of all the stories and strips." He said as Kace smiled, "No one knows what's really going on, and they don't need to know." He said.

"What's your story?" Kace asked.

"Oh, mines is way too long." Punk waved his hand, "I'm old. Too many pages. Yours is just starting." He nodded, "And you got a lot of blank pages to fill." He said as Kace raised his eyebrows.

"Is mom sad that I'm not talking to her?" Kace wondered.

"A little." Punk nodded, "She just misses you. She's missed all of us." He said, "And… And this is a big deal for her, coming home, I'm just trying to make it as easy for her as possible." He nodded.

"Will she be mad that I got into a fight?" He asked.

"She'll be worried." Punk said, "Not mad. And she'll probably feel guilty, because she's your mom, and she loves you." He nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" Kace asked him.

"No, I'm not mad." Punk said, "This hasn't been easy for you, I get that." Punk said, "You've not had it easy. I know what it feels like." He nodded as Kace looked at him. He really believed he identified with Kace, it was like their natures had almost rubbed off on each other.

"Did your mom go to prison?" Kace asked him.

"No." Punk said, "I didn't have a mom." He nodded.

"But you had Bonnie." Kace said.

"I had Bonnie." Punk nodded, "Just like you have Teddy." He said as Kace smiled to himself, "Look, I'm not gonna shout at you like that women in there expects me to, because like I said, she doesn't know what's going on, neither did that kid who was messing with you." He said, "Next time anyone gives you bother, don't rise to it, alright? You just… ignore them. It makes them feel way worse. Trust me." He said, standing back up straight as Kace nodded, "And make sure you tell your friends that I don't deal drugs, or else their moms will stop letting them come to our place." He nudged him with a smile as Kace laughed and smiled.

They got into the car, Kace getting into the passenger's side of the car whilst Punk got behind the wheel and turned the engine on.

"You wanna go get food?" Punk asked him as Kace nodded with a smile, "Alright." Punk said.

"We should… bring mom home something." Kace said quietly as Punk turned to him, his heart smiling inside, "If… if she's hungry." Kace said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "That's a good idea." He smiled as Kace nodded. He messed his hair up as Kace laughed and pushed his hand away, watching as Punk pulled out of the space and drove onto the road. He was glad he had his father. He meant the world.

* * *

" _Phil, is that you?" Alice asked, walking into the entrance of the house from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine as she looked at her nine-year-old son walk through the door, "Fighting again?" She tutted as she took a look at his bruised eye, not showing much concern._

" _I didn't start it." Punk told her. He was short for his age with messy hair, messy clothes and a smile which never seemed to be appear, given the environment and situation he was growing up in._

" _Well then clean yourself before dinner." Alice said, nudging him unfriendly as Punk stumbled back a little, "And make sure you come down in time. We all know what happens when you don't." She glared down at him as Punk looked up at her, slowly backing away and running up the stairs._

 _He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, putting his backpack down. He always took the long way home, because the more time spent outside that house, the better._

" _What took you so long?" 12 year old Bonnie asked him, walking into his room, her hair in pletes and her arms folded._

" _I went the long way." Punk told her, hiding his face from her as he unpacked his bag on his bed, placing his comics down carefully whilst throwing his school books away in the corner._

" _Can you come play snakes and ladders with me? I'm bored." She said, sitting down on his bed and bouncing up and down on it as Punk turned his back to her, "Uh… hello?" Bonnie shook her head._

" _I don't wanna play." Punk told her._

" _Don't be a little Punk." Bonnie giggled, "Mom is making that disgusting vegetable pie thing for dinner. So I asked Andrea if she'd sneak us a pizza later when mom and dad go out." Bonnie smiled._

" _But what if she catches us?" Punk turned around to her worriedly as Bonnie looked at his face._

" _Phil." Bonnie whined, "What happened to your face? Were you fighting again?" She asked him, "Mom should clean that cut." She pointed._

" _No, I… I told her it was ok. It's ok." He nodded._

" _Are people picking on you?" Bonnie made a sad face._

" _No." Punk shook his head bravely, "It's nothing."_

" _Sit down and stay there." She pushed him to sit on the bed and then ran out of the room as Punk waited, watching as she came back into the room with some cloths from the bathroom, "You need to clean it or else it'll get bad." She told him, very professionally as Punk just made a face._

" _What do you know?" Punk groaned._

" _I'm older." Bonnie said, which was her reply to most things he said, "Hold still." She told him, wiping his face as Punk sat and let her, "Why are people picking on you, Phil?" She asked him, annoyed._

" _I don't know." Punk said, "I'm not making any friends." He told her, "Not like you."_

" _But no one should be hurting you." Bonnie told him._

" _I tell them to go away but they don't." Punk said, "They say I'm adopted." He told her._

" _We are." Bonnie shrugged, "So what?" She rolled her eyes, "They don't know your story. Just ignore them."_

" _My story?" Punk asked her._

" _Yeah. We've all got one." Bonnie said, "Look." She said, throwing the cloth away and grabbing his comic._

" _Careful with that." Punk almost jumped on her._

" _Look at the pages." Bonnie said, sitting down beside him and skimming through the pages, "Pictures and words… look at the strips." She told him, "Who's this guy?" She made a face._

" _Oh, he's the punisher." Punk told her with a smile._

" _Right… whoever he is… he's got a story, right?" She turned to him as he nodded, "You got one too." She smiled, "And those kids at school… they don't know it." She shrugged, "So don't let them tell you what's going on in your life when they don't know." She told him, jumping off the bed and handing him back his comic._

 _Punk smiled to himself, looking on at the characters in his comics and back to his sister who was walking out of his room. He placed down the comic and followed behind her._

" _What are you doing?" Bonnie shook her head._

" _Uh… I thought we were playing snakes and ladders." Punk said as Bonnie smiled._

" _We are. And I'm going to beat you." She smiled, skipping away into her room as Punk followed._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	71. Almost Perfect

**Almost Perfect**

* * *

Punk and Kace got home after picking up some food, which Kace had made the suggestion to also pick something up for his mother and Teddy. To anyone else, that may have seemed like nothing, but to Punk he knew it was small step forward into Kace knowing that getting close to his mother again wasn't going to end in any disaster.

He didn't want to preach to him or come off as some philosophical story teller, but his aim whilst raising Kace was to always be the dad that he wished he had as a child, or more so just the parent he wished he had. He never wanted Kace to feel alone or unloved, and he hoped that their conversation had helped him, even if it was just a little bit for now.

"Ape?" Punk called out, walking into the apartment with Kace. Teddy was due to be dropped off by Bonnie soon, so he didn't have to worry about picking her up.

"Yeah?" AJ said, walking out of the living room. She was worried by the phone call Punk had gotten from the school. They had been just lazing on the couch with one another, making out like teenagers, feeling that little bit better after telling him a little bit about her prison experience and the demons she was still wrestling with every day, but the sudden phone call from Kace's school caused Punk to rush off and she didn't even get the chance to ask him what was going on.

She immediately looked to Kace and saw he had a bruised eye and a stitched lip, her stomach turning at the thought of her son hurt in any way.

"Oh my gosh." AJ placed her hand on her chest, "What happened?" She looked at them both, noticing they both seemed relatively calm which made her a little calmer.

"Everyhting is alright." Punk assured her immediately as AJ looked at Kace with worry and sadness. It was absolutely the last thing she wanted to see, either of her babies hurt.

"We… We got food for you." Kace said as AJ looked at him, shocked that he was actually speaking directly to her, "I know you like cheeseburgers." He said quietly as AJ couldn't help her smile. He wasn't telling her he loved her, but just the small interaction meant the world to her, and it almost made her forget about his bruised eye and sore lip.

"Th-Thank you." AJ smiled, "They are my favourite." She nodded, touched that he actually remembered, which made her think about how hard this must have really been for him all this time, remembering her as someone he loved and someone he depended on, and the fact she was ripped away from him so suddenly.

"Kid, why don't you go into the kitchen, we'll wait for Teddy to come home before we eat." He told him as Kace nodded, walking on by and into the kitchen as AJ shook her head whilst looking at Punk.

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"He just got into a little fight at school." Punk said, "Just an argument that spiralled." He assured her, "He's fine."

"Kace wouldn't fight with anyone." AJ said, knowing that her son was not a violent person at all.

"Look, the other kid was stepping on his toes and he lost his patience, it happens." Punk nodded, "We've talked about it, he knows what he did was wrong but… you gotta put yourself in his shoes, the kid is confused and he's worried." Punk said, "We had a good talk, so I'm not concerned that he's gonna start fighting with kids on the regular." He said as AJ sighed, folding her arms, "He suggested bringing you and Teddy something home." Punk nodded to her as she smiled to herself.

"You're not just making him say that, are you?" AJ asked him with a smile.

"I swear." Punk put his hand up, "He suggested it, and actually… I wanted a taco but he said you would prefer a cheeseburger, so I improvised." He shrugged, "He had your best interest at heart." He smiled as AJ nodded and looked up at him.

"I don't know what you're doing, but… thank you." She nodded as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "He really listens to you and… you're handling all of this really well… better than me anyway." She nodded. There was no doubt that her children were completely attached to their father in a way that they weren't quite attached to her. It was understandable given what had been going on, but it wasn't just because she wasn't around, he was genuinely great with them. He got through to Kace and made him not feel alone, he made Teddy feel safe and made her giggle in the best ways, he loved them unconditionally and AJ was so glad that her children had him as a father.

"Hey, we're all handling this well." Punk nodded, "It will take a bit of time, we know that, but… Kace is just… he's taking it slow and we gotta let him, same with Teddy." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"You're sure this… fight wasn't anything to be worried about?" AJ asked.

Punk decided not to tell her why Kace got into the fight that he'd gotten into. He figured it would make her feel guilt in some way and he wasn't going to let her think that, so he decided to bypass it.

"Hey, it was just a school fight. I had countless of them. They're normal." Punk nodded, "He's suspended for a few days." He said as AJ sighed, "But don't worry, he knows it wasn't right and he's not gonna do it again, believe me." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"I do." She smiled just as there was a knock at the front door, "I'll go get plates out for dinner, you get that." She said as Punk nodded, walking to the door whilst AJ headed into the kitchen.

Punk opened up the door and smiled as Teddy launched herself into his knees. A full day without her father was a challenge for her.

"Oh, it's only you." Punk teased as she laughed, "Hey, sweetheart." He smiled, crouching down to her, "How was your day?" He asked her.

"Oh, it was good, daddy." Teddy nodded as Bonnie stood behind with a smile, "We… we went to the mall and Bonnie bought me a new hat, look… see…" She took the bag from Bonnie and pulled out a new baseball cap, of course branded with the cubs as Punk laughed and nodded.

"I like it." Punk nodded.

"She also got me new converse. I have them on." She told him, exposing her leg out and tapping her foot around to show him her new converse.

"They're nice." Punk nodded to himself, "I hope you said thank you for all these nice things." He said.

"She did." Bonnie hummed, "She wasn't hungry for dinner so I said she could just have something here." She said.

"Well you're in luck, because there are cheeseburgers in the kitchen right now, as we speak." Punk nodded to Teddy who smiled happily, "What do you say to aunt Bonnie for putting up with you for the day?" He asked.

"Thanks Bonnie." Teddy smiled to her aunt.

"Oh, you know I love you, girl. Go on, go get your food." She smiled to her as Teddy ran off to the kitchen as Punk stood up straight.

"You gotta stop spoiling her, Bon." Punk said, "You don't need to buy her anything… hell, you don't even need to take her out all of the time, she's happy sitting watching TV or playing a game." Punk assured his sister. She was great with the kids and he always appreciated her help.

"I like spoiling her." Bonnie shrugged, "How's it going?" She asked him, playing with her car keys.

"Slow but… good." Punk nodded, "Me and AJ have talked… about prison." Punk said as Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, she told me about what was going on in there, I still don't know everything but… she's taking her time, I appreciate that." He said.

"Hard?" Bonnie frowned.

"You have no idea." Punk sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "The worst part is knowing that it's in the past and I never got a chance to do anyting to help her, she had to go through that alone." Punk said as Bonnie nodded.

"But it's in the past at least." Bonnie said, "Look, I think what you're going through should be between you and her. I.. I'm not gonna talk to you both separately about how you're communicating with one another, that's not fair on either of you, and honestly, I don't think it's something that I should know. It's deep and it's personal and… it's between you and her." Bonnie said, "Just… take it easy, all of you." Bonnie smiled to him as he nodded, "You know where I am." She said as Punk smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, "And thanks for looking after Teddy."

"You know it's no problem." Bonnie assured him, "Go get your food, I'll see you soon." She said as Punk nodded, giving her a hug and closing the door over once she had left, walking back down the hall and into the kitchen where he saw Kace with Teddy's new cap on and Teddy who was showing her new converse to her mother proudly.

"Little bit small." Punk said, taking the cap from Kace's head, stretching over and putting it on Teddy as AJ smiled.

"At least it's clean, unlike yours." Kace scoffed whilst unwrapping his burger.

"The dirt is what makes it special, actually." Punk told him.

"I'm sure it is." AJ smiled as Punk watched her. For the first time, her smile seemed genuine, and she looked happy. Things might not have drastically changed, and although there was still so much challenges ahead of them, something definitely felt like it was coming together again. They were eating dinner as a family for the first time.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was letting Punk put the kids to bed. She didn't know when the time would come where she and the kids would both feel comfortable enough to participate in the night time routine, right now it really was small steps at a time, and she was happy with that.

"Alright, c'mon lady, your teeth are gonna fall out if you brush for any longer." Punk said, walking into his bedroom and into the bathroom where Teddy was standing up on her stool brushing her teeth very carefully.

"A minute." She told her father in a mumble as she finished off brushing her teeth, jumping down from her stool and tucking it under the sink, "I have to say goodnight to everyone." She told him, skipping away and into the living room as Punk followed.

"Goodnight, mommy." Teddy smiled as AJ looked over and lit up. Hearing her little voice address her was a feeling she wasn't used to at all yet.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." AJ smiled as Teddy hesitated around, looking back to her father who nodded as she then ran over to AJ, climbing onto the couch and giving her a hug as Punk smiled, watching as AJ squeezed Teddy rightly, closing her eyes as she done so, seeing how much it meant to her.

Teddy then jumped down from the couch, running past her father and bursting into Kace's room.

"Goodnight." She waved to her brother who laughed.

"Night." Kace nodded to his little sister as she closed his door over and skipped off down to her own bedroom.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ, looking over to her as she just smiled and nodded to him with assurance.

He then walked down the hallway and into Teddy's room where she was getting herself in bed under the covers.

"That was nice of you to give mommy a hug." Punk smiled, walking over to her bed and crouching down at the side as he helped her pull the covers up.

"I like hugs." Teddy told him.

"I know you do." Punk said, "You tired?" He asked her, seeing her little eyes heavy.

"Yes but you need to sing to me." She told him as Punk nodded.

"Of course." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear as he began to sing to her. He knew it helped her fall asleep, and it was their own little thing which was special to both of them, he just wished he sounded a little better, but Teddy didn't mind.

She looked at him as he sang her favourite song, giggling and smiling as he over exaggerated some of the lines.

Meanwhile AJ had made her way out of the living room and stood at the room door, looking on with raised eyebrows as she listened and watched as he sang her to sleep. She rested her head against the wall by the door, her heart throbbing yet breaking at the fact she had missed her daughter's life and hadn't been around to watch her with Punk. She hadn't been around to watch the man she loved take care of her children, especially their daughter as she grew up, and suddenly this was all still incredibly hard for her, and she felt extremely separate from a life she once had, and didn't know if she'd ever get it back.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	72. Up And Down

**Up And Down**

* * *

Punk walked into he and AJ's bedroom after seeing the kids off to sleep, looking over at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." He said, closing the door over as she looked over to him, "They're not usually asleep that quick." He admitted truthfully, guessing the kids were extra tired.

"Do you always sing to her?" AJ asked him as Punk looked over to her

"Was I that loud?" He laughed a little and looked down, "Uh… yeah, most nights. She makes me, actually." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, 'She heard the song on TV once and she just loved it." Punk said, "Easier than all that new, pop music that's out." He waved his hand as AJ nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she's got good taste in things." AJ smiled, "She really loves you." She nodded as Punk watched her, sensing a sadness still around her, "They both do." She nodded.

"Well, they've been so used to just me." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"What if…. What if I never get that sort of relationship with them? Because of all of this." AJ sighed, standing up as Punk just shook his head, "What if they never trust me?" She asked.

"AJ, they will." Punk sighed, walking around the bed to get closer to her, "It's still all super new for them." He said, "And you too. You can't… you can't keep saying what if, or automatically thinking of the worst." He said, "I'd say tonight was a pretty good turning point for us, don't you think?" He asked her as she nodded, "You're already becoming a part of their life, naturally." He said, taking her hands in his as she nodded and smiled. Sometimes she just needed reassurance. Prison had made her on edge completely, and constantly paranoid.

"I'm just worried." She shook her head.

"I know you are." Punk said, "I know… you're feeling all types of emotions. And knowing what you've been through in prison, I know it must not be easy for you just to… pretend nothing happened and carry on." He said, "I get it." He said.

"You get not seeing your children for over four years?" She asked him, looking up at him as he took his hands away from hers, "You get being locked up every night like an animal? Do you get that?" She asked, "Or were you here, comfortable, with our children, free to do what you wanted, free to… free to give them a hug if they had a bad dream, free to watch Teddy say her first word or take her first steps, free to be in their lives without anyone ripping you away from them?" AJ gasped as Punk watched her, "You don't get it." She told him.

"You think it was easy?" Punk asked her, a little angrily, "You think I was comfortable here? Raising two children on my own? Not knowing what the hell I was doing?" He asked her.

"At least you had them." AJ said, "I had nothing."

"I get that." Punk said, "And I know you're hurting, but… you're here now-"

"Stop saying that." AJ put her hands in her hair as she pushed by him, staring to pace around the bedroom as Punk watched her, "Yes, Phil. I'm here now but… what if it's too late?" She asked, "What if Kace never trusts me again? What if Teddy doesn't need me because she depends so much on you? What if your life, just by chance, is way better without me in it?"

"Shut up." Punk said bluntly as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Don't start pulling this shit with me, I'm not in the mood." He told her, "You're being ridiculous."

"Of course I am." AJ nodded.

"You are." Punk said, "Those kids need you, I need you." Punk said, "Yes, you were gone for four years, yes, bad things happened, but they're in the past-"

"Oh, they're in the past so that means they don't exist? I can just… I can forget they ever happened? Just like that?" She asked him.

"Look, I don't… I don't know if you're having… if this is to do with-"

"Oh, say it." AJ chuckled to herself as Punk began to see her out of her character for the first time, and wondered if this was the bipolar disorder that he'd yet to meet, "Go on, if this is to do with what?" She asked.

"Your bipolar disorder." Punk said bluntly, "Have you been taking your pills?" He asked her as she just looked at him, "That's a no then?" He asked her, "April, look at me." He said as AJ looked over to him, "We know this is gonna be one step at a time." He said, "Tonight was a good night. Kace is starting to come around, Teddy too. You don't need to be so frightened of them. It's gonna fall into place." He said. He knew she wasn't her normal self and his heart broke to see what this was doing to her, what prison had done to her.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head, "You don't."

"No, but I know them and I know you, and… soon, this will just be a nightmare and things will be… things will be normal. I know we've not really had normal at all." He said, "But they will be." He promised, "Come here." He said softly as AJ looked over at him, slowly walking to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pressed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as tears rolled down her cheeks silently, "We'll get through this." Punk sighed as she looked up at him, reaching up and pressing her lips against his. She was confused and frightened and she didn't want to feel the constant anxiety of what if.

Punk kissed back, placing his hand on her neck, deepening the kiss as the backs of her legs hit the end of the bed, collapsing down on it with him as they continued to kiss, tearing at each other's clothes, begging each other to stop the animosity between them and seek comfort in one another, the kind of comfort they still weren't used to.

* * *

"Here you go." Dean smiled as he passed Bonnie a glass of wine and sat down beside her on the couch as Bonnie smiled and took it from him gratefully.

"Don't really know if I'm in the mood." She admitted truthfully, placing the glass on the coffee table and leaning back on their couch as Dean sat his bottle of beer down and turned to her.

"Talk to me." He said, "What's up?" He asked her.

"I'm just worried about Phil and AJ." Bonnie nodded, "I… I sort of think both of them are still in shock that she's home and I think they're emphasising so much on the kids and making sure they're ok, that they're forgetting about each other, and the fact they've missed each other too." She nodded, "You know what Punk was like, that first year he… he looked like he was ready to make a runner sometimes." She sighed.

"Well gotta put yourself in his shoes… and AJ's." Dean said, "They're figuring out together, no one else should be involved telling them how to deal with this, because… you know, who are we to tell them how to deal with something like that?" He asked.

"I just don't want them to end up pushing each other way. I know they still love each other, that's obvious… but it has been a long time." She said, "And I don't want to see them fall apart." She shook her head.

"Hey, no one does." Dean said, "Your brother is strong, so is AJ. They'll work at this… to make it right. Think about it, this… this whole time the only thing that's kept them both going is for the moment they're in right now." He said, "So they could be together again. Now it's just about putting the wheels in motion." He said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, "Although, I don't think it's ever going to be as easy as that." She said, "I think AJ has suffered, more than she's letting onto anyone. And Phil has to. He's been trying so hard to make sure the kids have been ok this entire time, raising a baby on his own, he's not got a chance to lift his head and look around him." She said as Dean nodded, "I just think, between them both there's a lot of wounds that need a long time to heal, and I'm afraid they're gonna get impatient and snap." She sighed.

"Don't stress yourself about this, please." Dean sighed, placing his hand on her arm as Bonnie turned to him, "If the love is still there, then things will work out for them, no one said it'd be easy. There will be bumps along the road for sure, it happens with every couple, right?" He smiled to her as she smiled back and nodded.

"You always know what to say." Bonnie sighed, reaching forward for her glass of wine as Dean smiled to himself.

"I do try." Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the side of her head, "Things will be alright. Don't worry so much." He told her as she just nodded, leaning against him as they looked for a movie to watch.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was laying awake in bed, turning to her side as she saw Punk laying fast asleep, smiling to herself as she rubbed her hand over her face. She didn't mean to freak out on him. She was just in a constant state of paranoia and she wanted all these feelings to go away.

She sat up from the bed, holding the sheets to her naked body as she looked over to the cabinet in the corner which had different books, comics and DVD's on it. She got up off bed, sliding her panties on and grabbing Punk's t-shirt which covered her to her thighs, making her way over to the cabinet and crouching down, noticing some tapes with labels on them.

She slid one out and read the label of 'Ted First Step' smiling to herself as she read the others which were different tapes of the kids. She took a handful of them, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway, and wandered out of the bedroom quietly and into the living room where she pushed the tapes into the player on the TV and sat back on the couch in the dark living room, the only light coming from the TV itself.

She watched as the fuzzy tape started to play, her breath hitching under herself as she saw Teddy who had to only be a year old. She hadn't saw any pictures yet of the kids in the past few years, and seeing it live on a video was even better.

" _She won't do it if the camera is on her." Dean shook his head, holding the video camera in line with Teddy who was sitting on the floor. It was her first birthday and over the latest few weeks, she had been stumbling around a little on her own, and Punk was really trying to get it on video. In his mind, he was telling himself it was to look back on when Teddy was all old and grown up, but really… he knew why he was taping them, deep down._

" _She will. She loves the attention." Punk told him. They were having a small party in the apartment. Bonnie and Dean had come with Violet. Kace had invited a few of his friends around. Seth had come with a few other guys from the comic store, and that was just about it._

" _Teddy, are you gonna walk for us?" Bonnie asked, sitting down on the couch as Dean recorded the full thing, making sure to get everyone in the recording at some point, "C'mon, girl. It's your day, you gotta do something special." Bonnie smiled as Punk watched Teddy who was playing with some discarded wrapping paper from her presents._

" _She's camera shy, I'm telling you." Dean nodded._

" _Is she walking again?" Kace asked, walking into the living room with two of his friends._

" _No, she's probably wondering why everyone is staring at her." Punk said, "Poor thing." He shook his head, "Maybe she just needs a little hand." He said, walking over to Teddy and picking her up from behind onto her feet, holding her hands crouched down as she stayed up in balance with the help from her father._

" _Is she gonna do it?" Kace asked with anticipation. He'd been waiting for what felt like forever to have his little sister walking._

" _I don't know." Punk hummed, "Are you gonna do it, baby?" He said to Teddy who looked around at everyone, "Will I let go?" Punk asked her, trying to coax her to move forward a little._

" _Let go. She's doing it." Bonnie pointed as Punk gently let his grasp of her little hands go, watching as she stumbled forward on her own, making her first proper steps as Dean got the full thing on camera._

 _Punk laughed to himself and nodded, not being able to help the smile on his face as he watched Teddy take her first steps._

" _Do you think she can run now?" Kace asked with a smile as Teddy paused over by the couch, holding on it as she turned back around and looked back to her father where she had walked from._

" _She'll be running in no time." Dean laughed._

" _I think she's gonna walk back." Bonnie smiled, "The look of determination on her face." She laughed a little as Teddy set back off again, walking back towards her father as Punk smiled and crouched down to catch her in his arms, picking her up once she reached him._

" _Look at you, you're so big and clever." Punk said, kissing her cheek as the one year old giggled and laughed loudly._

" _Ok, can we have the cake now?" Kace asked with his friends eager behind him._

" _Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, "Here, you hold her." Punk said, passing Teddy down to Bonnie who sat her on her knee._

AJ proceeded to watch on tape as Punk held the birthday cake out in front of Teddy, only wishing she could have jumped into the TV screen and been apart of the wonderful memory, watching as Bonnie helped blow out the candle for her as Teddy clapped and smiled, then listening to the tape as Kace asked for a piece of cake, watching him appear in the tape trying to take a bit of icing off, smiling to herself whilst wiping her tears.

She rested her head back on the couch, channelling her full attention towards the TV, hoping one day she could make up for all of the lost times.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	73. Blink Of An Eye

**Blink Of An Eye**

* * *

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head after opening the apartment door, a few days later as she looked on at the woman she had spent more time with than her own boyfriend and children in the past four years.

"It's about time." Paige smiled, walking on into he apartment, wrapping her arms around AJ who hugged Paige back just as tightly. It was so nice to see one another again after what had seemed like such a long time apart from the both of them.

"How did you get her?" AJ asked her, "You look good." She nodded.

"Your lovely, handsome boyfriend called me." Paige said, "He mentioned I came to see him when you were still inside?"

"Yeah, he did." AJ nodded, "I had no idea he called you." She said, "He's out with the kids right now getting breakfast." She explained.

"He's quite the tasty dish, isn't he? I can see why you wanted out so badly." She smiled, walking down the apartment hallway and into the kitchen as AJ followed. She missed Paige and all her craziness, "So how has it been?" Paige asked her as AJ followed her into the kitchen.

"Not easy." AJ nodded truthfully as Paige nodded, taking a seat at the table, taking her coat off and making herself comfortable.

"Well I didn't think it would be." Paige said, "Have you bypassed the paranoia stage yet?" She asked her as AJ tilted her head and sat down across from her, "You know, where you have the nightmares, you think anyone looking at you is aiming to send you back to prison… like that?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded, "I think I'm over the worst of that now." AJ said, "Although… I still have all of these scars to live with." She shook her head.

"They're nothing but symbols of strength. Look where you are now." Paige said, "You're home." She reminded her, "Forget about prison and Trina… everything in between." She nodded.

"You should know it's not as simple." AJ sighed as Paige nodded.

"I know." Paige said, "How are things going with the kids?" Paige asked her.

"For the most part, it's as much as I could hope for." She nodded, being realistic, "Teddy is… she's like this little ball of energy and ray of sunshine. She just makes me feel better, like I have an actual purpose again." She nodded, "Kace is… he's finding it more challenging to let me back in after all this time." She said, "We're turning corners every day, don't get me wrong, but… he's just so distant." She sighed.

"And what about pretty?" Paige asked, "How are you and him doing?"

"We're good." AJ said, "I know I told you I was scared that we'd lost what we had but… it's still there, definitely." AJ nodded, "But… I think there's a lot of underlying psychological damage, for both of us, and we're pretending it's not there."

"Does he know about prison? What happened?"

"Which part?" AJ laughed a little as Paige smiled.

"The whole part." Paige said.

"Yeah, he knows most." AJ said, "He knows about how I went downhill after Teddy. I think he knew that himself. He knows about Trina, the feud we had. He knows about the mental breakdowns, not getting my pills, the grief we got from the guards, all that good stuff." AJ smiled.

"Have you told him about Frank?" Paige asked her just as the front door opened.

"No, and keep your mouth shut." She warned as Paige quickly turned around as she saw Punk enter the kitchen.

"You made it." Punk smiled happily. He was hoping Paige would come visit as he thought it would be good for AJ to see someone she clearly regarded as her best friend, they had to be after so much time they had spent together.

"I got on a train right away." Paige smiled to him, turning back as she looked at the two kids standing at the kitchen door, "Ok, let me see." Paige shuffled back on her chair and looked at them both as they stared at her. Teddy pressed against her brother a little whilst Kace stared at Paige, "Teddy and Kace, right?" She smiled.

"Kace and Teddy." Kace corrected her as Paige laughed a little.

"He is your kid." Paige turned to AJ with a smile.

"There's plenty of breakfast if you want to stay." Punk told her, taking the breakfast from the kids as they continued to stay at the doorway, "Oh, c'mon. She won't bite." Punk whispered to them, nudging them both as AJ smiled.

"I bite sometimes." Paige smiled to the kids as Teddy made her way to her father and stood behind him whilst Kace sat down at the table.

"Help yourself." Punk said, placing the food on the table as AJ smiled to him.

"What'd you do to your eye?" Paige asked Kace who turned to her, "Looks sore." She said.

Meanwhile Teddy was following Punk around the kitchen, not wanting to sit at the table with the strange lady who said that she bit sometimes.

"I got into a fight." Kace said.

"Like mother like son." Paige laughed to herself as AJ just shook her head across to her. Paige was quite the outrageous character and of course she wouldn't have had her any other way, but she was nervous with her around the kids and what things she might have said.

"Go sit down, Ted." Punk told Teddy, starting to trip up over her, "Go get something to eat." He said.

Teddy wandered over to the table, shuffling her chair over as close to AJ as possible, already starting to sense a comfort from her as AJ smiled and cared to notice.

"If I didn't know any better…" Paige looked across at Teddy, "I'd say you didn't like me." She said as Teddy stared across at her, "You know… when you were in your mommy's tummy, we used to sit up and talk to you all night." Paige nodded.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Because you were always awake at night." Paige said, "I like your hat. You like baseball?" Paige asked as Teddy nodded, starting to talk a little more whilst Kace just stared at Paige.

Punk smiled, looking over to AJ who appeared to be smiling and laughing. He knew contacting Paige may have lifted her spirits up, and it was nice to see the kids getting involved too.

* * *

"I didn't think she'd stay the full day." AJ admitted later that night, in the kitchen with Punk clearing up after dinner.

Paige had stayed at the apartment for the full day, mostly talking to the kids. It was a far cry from where she and Paige were a few months ago. This free life was always just a dream to them.

"She's no trouble." Punk shrugged, "And I know she means a lot to you. She was there for you." Punk nodded, "More than anyone else." He said, putting plates away, "And she's good with the kids."

"She is." AJ smiled, leaning back and looking through the kitchen door into the living room where Paige was sat on the floor playing a card game with Teddy whilst Kace watched, "Probably teaching them how to play gin." She shook her head as Punk laughed a little.

"You know if… if you wanna go out some days, fresh air, clear your head, that's ok. You're not bound to the apartment." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I guess it really is just good and bad days." She nodded, "Today was a good day. The kids… I feel like they're acknowledging me more, you know."

"Yeah, it's gonna get better." Punk nodded as AJ nodded, smiling up at him, about to lean up and press a kiss on his lips just as Paige walked in.

"The little one knows how to deal her cards." Paige chuckled to herself as AJ and Punk pulled away and turned around to her, "I'm gonna shoot. Catch the next train if I can." She said, "I feel like I've overstayed my welcome."

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ said, "It's been so good seeing you." She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." Paige nodded, turning to Punk, "Could you… give us a minute?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Punk smiled, walking by them and out of the kitchen to go join his kids in the living room.

"You need to tell him." Paige said as AJ quickly shut the kitchen door over.

"I'm trying to take it one thing at a time. It's hard enough telling him about getting beaten up in prison, and practically losing my mind." She said.

"Yeah, I know that, but… this is to do with him." Paige said, "You gotta tell him, before time goes by too quickly." She said, "I get it, you're focusing on your children, you're finding it tough with moving on and settling back in… I get it, just because I don't have kids or a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't understand what it feels like to try and settle back home." She said, "But this is an important thing."

"I know it is." AJ said, "He said he'd contact me when I got out once I declined his offer." She shrugged, "What he hell is Phil gonna think? That's what I'm most scared about."

"He's your boyfriend. A good one. He's not gonna freak out on you, you're only… you're only the messenger."

"I just… I just want to focus on my family." She sighed, "That's hard enough as it is."

"I know." Paige said, "But you know it's the right thing. If you can tell him about your scars… if you can show him your scars." She narrowed her brows, "Then you can tell him about this." She said as AJ sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Look, I may be an hour on the train away, but I'm around, call me, meet me for a coffee if you need to talk, going from seeing your stupid face every day to not at all has been surprisingly upsetting." She said as she put her coat on and AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, for me too." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, right." Paige scoffed, "You wake up to see pretty every morning." She nodded to the door, "Like you miss my face."

"I do." AJ smiled and nodded, "It's true." She said as Paige smiled, "I can walk you to the train station if you like." She said as Paige nodded.

"Go on then." Paige smiled, making her way out to the door whilst AJ walked into the living room to let Punk know.

"I'm gonna walk Paige to the train station. I shouldn't be long." She said.

"Oh, can I come?" Teddy asked as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Can I come and we go to the park?" She asked as AJ looked over to Punk who nodded and smiled.

"If-If you want to." AJ smiled, overjoyed that Teddy was really putting herself into AJ's care, slowly but surely, "Uh… ok, go get your shoes and jacket on." AJ nodded as Teddy whizzed by her and into her room.

"Are you… too cool for the park?" AJ asked Kace.

"I'll just stay here." Kace nodded to her as she smiled. It really was one step at a time, and slowly, things were getting easier.

* * *

AJ walked Paige to the train station with the company of Teddy who gave them a running commentary on the way there. AJ gushed and melted as her daughter held her hand tightly whilst walking down the street with her. It really meant the world to her.

Once AJ had said goodbye to Paige with the promise of seeing her again soon, AJ and Teddy left the train station and like Teddy had requested, they stopped by at the park just whilst the sun was still up. AJ appreciated how lenient Punk was being, it was making her feel less on edge the fact he was happy to let the kids and her decide on when they were comfortable with each other.

"Do you come here a lot?" AJ asked her, opening up to the gate of the park where a few other kids with their parents were.

"Yeah, daddy brings me and I take my bat sometimes but I wanna go on the swings." She said.

"Are they your favourite?" AJ asked her as she nodded, assured of her answer, "Ok, I'll just be right over there by the fence." She pointed as Teddy nodded, rushing away over to the swings, her baseball cap on her head, a cubs hoodie and jeans on her body.

AJ smiled, leaning against the fence as she watched Teddy on the swings, looking on at how much fun she was having. It was little things like this that made such a big difference to her. Having Teddy call her mommy, and trust her that little bit more every day was a blessing, and Kace was also coming around, perhaps a little slower, but that didn't matter to her.

She knew Paige was right, there was more to her prison life than just her scars, and that was a scary thing to process for AJ. She didn't want to ruin anything, especially when things were as difficult as they were anyway.

She was thinking to herself as she looked around the park, thinking about the good and the bad, thinking about the small yet gigantic steps she had made since getting out of prison, and how things were really coming together. However, she knew that her focus was purely on her children, not just because she loved them and wanted them back in her life like before, but because she wanted to avoid the underlying revelations she had to expose her boyfriend to. She just wanted a quiet life with her family. That was all.

She turned back around to the swings, freezing as she saw them both empty and swinging from the cool breeze in the air, walking forward away from the fence as she looked around at the other park equipment for Teddy, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it was going to explode inside her body.

"Teddy!" AJ yelled, running over to the swings and looking around, "Teddy!" She shouted, starting to hyperventilate, running over to two moms in the corner, "Have you saw my daughter? She's… she's got a cubs hat on and a hoodie… she's small, dark hair…" AJ shook her head as the women shook their head with concern.

"We'll look around." One of the woman nodded worriedly, splitting up from the other as they began to look around.

"Teddy!" AJ shouted, running around frantically, feeling like her head was going to explode, never feeling worry or paranoia like it, not even in prison.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	74. All The Lies

**All The Lies**

* * *

"She was just around that corner, behind a car." A woman from the park said as she took Teddy to AJ who had been running around the area, feeling like she was going out of her mind mixed with having a heart attack. She didn't think she'd ever been as scared as she was right there, and she'd been in a lot of scary situations.

"Oh my God." AJ gasped, crouching down and pulling Teddy into her tightly as the four-year-old allowed her to, "Oh my God." AJ repeated in a gasp, rubbing Teddy's back in circles, holding her as close as she possibly could.

"Mommy too tight." Teddy moaned a little.

"Thank you." AJ nodded to the woman sincerely, "Thank you so much." She said as the woman nodded and left AJ to focus on Teddy, "Why did you run off, Teddy?" AJ asked, placing her hands on Teddy's arms. She was trying not to scare Teddy or get mad, but her panic was starting to get the best of her, "You can't run off like that."

"The man gave me this." Teddy said, handing her over a note as AJ shook her head, taking the note from her and standing up straight, unfolding it and looking on at what it said and who it was signed from, sighing to herself and she scrunched it up and put it in her back pocket.

"But you were just at the swings and then you disappeared. Did… Did someone take you?" AJ asked her, crouching back down as Teddy shook her head.

"No, mommy. The man waved to me and I-I climbed the fence. Daddy taught me to instead of having to walk all the way round to the gate." She said, "And I ran over to him."

"Daddy taught you to climb fences but didn't he teach you to never talk to strangers or wander off?" AJ said, knowing fine well that Punk would have taught her that, probably above anything else.

"Well, maybe he did." Teddy shrugged, starting to feel guilty, "Oh, you can't tell him." She said quickly, "He'll yell and I don't like when daddy yells." She shook her head as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair and standing back up straight, trying to find her correct breathing pace as she ran her hands through her hair, looking down at Teddy who stood looking up at her.

"You can't do that again, baby." AJ shook her head, "You can't wander off and you can't talk to strangers. Ever." AJ said, "Do you promise me that you'll never do either of those things again?" AJ asked her.

"Yes, I promise." Teddy said, "I just wanted to know what he wanted, mommy. He waved at me."

"What did he look like?" AJ asked her.

"He uh… he had white and black clothes on, and one of the things at his neck." She pointed to her neck as AJ figured very quickly it was a suit she was describing.

"Ok." AJ nodded, looking around the park around the streets where parked cars were dotted all over, trying to see if she could spot anyone but not being able to, "Ok, I think we need to get home now." AJ said.

"I barely got to play." Teddy sighed.

"You can play another time." AJ said, "C'mon, we need to get home." She told her, taking her small hand and leaving the park, gripping onto Teddy's hand that little bit tighter as she kept her bearings around her, and her eye on the people who passed by them.

* * *

" _Mendez, visitor." A warden said, opening up her and Paige's cell as Paige sat up with confusion as did AJ. It was two years into her prison sentence and the possibility of a visitor was very low, and she didn't think for a minute that it would be Punk._

" _Who?" AJ asked, sitting up from her bottom bunk and looking over at the warden._

" _Maybe a lawyer? Dressed in a suit." The warden said as AJ just turned to Paige and shook her head, "Hurry up if you're accepting the visit." She said as AJ nodded._

 _She would have declined it hadn't her curiosity got the best of her, and decided to follow the warden out of the cell and down the hall towards the visitation hall._

" _Table five. You know the rules." She said, walking through the door as AJ looked over to the table to the unfamiliar face sat at the table, walking her way over to him as he watched her closely._

 _He was an older man, maybe in his fifties. Smartly dressed and way to cooperate to be after anything from her, which made her all the more curious._

 _She sat down across from him at the table, staring at him as he smiled to her._

" _Hello, April." The man smiled as AJ tilted her head and looked at him funnily._

* * *

AJ got home with Teddy and whilst she didn't want to not tell Punk about what had happened, she really didn't want to worry him over something that really didn't matter now, since Teddy was safe and unharmed, although… she knew in some way, she was still lying to him, especially with what the quote on quote, man, had given her.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Punk asked, sitting on the closed toilet whilst Teddy was in the bath in he and AJ's bathroom.

"Yeah." Teddy shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Punk laughed a little as Teddy nodded.

"Daddy, can I speak to mommy please?" She asked him, as though he was her stand-by secretary.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded, leaving the bathroom and bedroom, walking into the living room where AJ was sitting, day-dreaming by the looks of things, "Uh… Teddy wants to talk to you." He smiled a little as AJ nodded, standing up and wandering off into their bedroom and into the bathroom as Punk followed.

"Uh… alone, daddy." Teddy looked to her father.

"Oh." Punk said, "I see how it is." Punk nodded, "I'll go check on Kace. Make sure he's doing his homework." He said, leaving the bathroom and bedroom as AJ crouched down by the bath where Teddy was in.

"So mommy, I've decided I don't like not telling daddy things and he should know that I ran off at the park, even if he shouts at me." Teddy nodded as AJ sighed and looked at her.

"You're a good girl." AJ smiled and nodded, "You're right. It's always good to tell the truth." She nodded, "How about… we tell him together?" She asked her, "Then if he shouts… he'll shout at both of us." She smiled to her as Teddy nodded, liking the sound of that better.

"Ok." Teddy nodded, "Can you do my shampoo." She said, reaching for the bottle and handing it over to AJ who nodded and smiled. She'd waited so long to help her daughter in the bath, and shampoo and rinse her hair. She was beginning to feel a real bond forming between her and Teddy.

* * *

Whilst Punk spent some time with Kace helping him with homework, AJ got Teddy finished up in the bath and helped her into her pyjamas. There was a huge level of trust that AJ knew she had to live up to for Teddy. For so long she was used to only her father, but now slowly, she was beginning to enjoy her mother's company.

"You're better at this than daddy is." Teddy said, sitting between AJ's legs on her and Punk's bed as AJ pleted her damp hair for her all the way from her hairline. She'd waited a long time to do her daughter's hair, and although a lot was going through her mind with everything that was suddenly beginning to happen, she was taking all these moments with her children as the only and most important thing to her.

"That might just be a mom thing, baby." AJ smiled, finishing up and kissing her head as Teddy smiled, feeling her pletes and jumping off the bed just as Punk walked into the room.

"You have a pirate's hair." Punk said, "All you need is an eye patch."

"I like pirates." Teddy told him as AJ smiled, putting the brush away, "Daddy me and mommy need to talk with you." She said as Punk just shook his head and looked to AJ who nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "There was just… there was a little incident at the park." She said, trying to sweeten things as much as she could, "Teddy… she got distracted and wandered off. I couldn't find her but only for a few minutes." AJ said, "She didn't go far and she knew that she wasn't supposed to-"

"Teddy, go to your room, please." Punk said calmly as AJ looked over at Punk.

"Oh, but daddy it was only a little mistake and mommy-"

"Theodora." Punk narrowed his eyes at her, "Go, now." Punk said as Teddy ran off right away, any mention of her real name, and she knew things weren't good, so she ran whilst she could.

"Phil… don't blame her, I should have kept a better eye on her." She shook her head, "This isn't her fault."

"Why weren't you watching her?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I took my eyes off of her for… a minute, maybe two… and she'd gone." AJ said, "She told me she jumped over the fence which… you taught her to do." She said, "And she wasn't far, she was just… a little over by the sidewalk."

"Oh, yeah? And what if she ran onto the road?" Punk said, "She's four. You need to… you need to watch her, April. She's not Kace. She's not old. She's still just a baby."

"Don't treat me like I don't know how to take care of her." AJ spat a little angrily, "She knows what she done was wrong, alright? Things like this happen, quite a lot. She wasn't far, barely even a few metres away." AJ said, "So just calm down."

"Why did she run off? Where… Why would she just run over to the side-walk? Was there a dog or something?" Punk supposed as AJ felt the weight of the note in the back of her pocket, sighing to herself.

"Yeah, she just… she must have saw something." AJ nodded, "The main thing is she's fine, alright? Don't be mad with her. She was afraid to tell you for this exact reason… can you imagine what she'll be like when she's sixteen?" She smiled, attempting to make a joke as Punk just stared across at her. She had learned very quickly in these past few weeks that coming back to Punk had only changed in one way… his children were his world and any tiny incident which involved either of them in any sort of danger, he would flip.

"Yeah, well she knows wandering off is wrong." Punk said, "And… and you should have kept a better eye on her."

"Phil, that's not fair." AJ shook her head, "I took my eyes off her just for a moment and she was gone." She said. She felt bad for asking him to calm down, when she wasn't telling him the real reason why Teddy ran off, but that was only because she knew the man wouldn't hurt her. Definitely not.

"Yeah, well kids tend to do things like that, that's why you gotta watch them properly." Punk said.

"Phil, you're being unfair here." AJ said, "I'm still… I've never taken my daughter to the park before can you please just cut me some slack?" She asked fiercely as Punk looked across at her, placing his hands on his hips and sighing as he saw her frustration. Teddy's safety was a sore subject, the same for Kace too, but he knew it wasn't her fault, "She's ok. That's all that matters." AJ told him as Punk just nodded.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He nodded, taking a deep breath as AJ nodded, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Panicked? Trust me, I did too." AJ said, "But… kids can wander off, she knew it was wrong, probably why she didn't go much further." She nodded, "Don't make me feel any worse about it than I already do." She said. Of course she felt some guilt, and he wasn't helping either, but she had to remind herself of the information she held, information he deserved to know at some point.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, "She just… she does it a lot." Punk admitted to her, "In fact…" He bit his tongue, looking across at her and shaking his head, "I'm just glad she's ok." He said quickly, both of them looking across at one another, still so many things left unsaid, truly believing that their lives were the same, that their lives were getting back to normal, when so much had gone on, way more than either could probably handle.

"You should go talk to her. Don't be mad with her." AJ sighed as Punk nodded, wandering out of the bedroom and into Teddy's room, looking over at her as she lay in bed already under the covers trying to hide from him.

"Teddy." Punk sighed, walking on into the room, looking on as her eyes were shut, knowing fine well she was pretending to be asleep, "Ted, I know you aren't sleeping." He sighed, crouching down by her bed, "I'm not mad… I just got really scared there for a minute." He said as Teddy opened one eye, "I'm not mad." He assured her as she looked on at him, "I can… I can sing to you if you want?"

"No." Teddy said bluntly, turning around in bed so her back was facing him as Punk sighed to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	75. Cover Up

**Cover Up**

* * *

"Well, she's not talking to me now." Punk said, walking into the living room where AJ was sitting holding a cup of coffee, trying to find her calm.

"She'll be fine." AJ shook her head, "Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." Punk sighed, sitting down beside her on the couch as she turned to him, "You have… been away from things like that and… I shouldn't have shouted at you or blamed you. Kids do run off. All the time." He nodded, "I just… I panicked."

"You and me both." AJ sighed, "I don't think I've ever been so scared. It was like the time Kace ran away from school and ended up in your comic shop." She smiled as he nodded and smiled.

"That feels like yesterday." He admitted truthfully as AJ nodded, "Well, you're right, she's safe so… there's nothing to worry about."

"She was only gone for two minutes before I found her, and she didn't wander off completely." AJ said, "I think she knows how worried I was." She said, "And her immediate response was not to tell you." She frowned a little.

"Is she afraid of me or something?" Punk groaned a little.

"I don't think it's that. I think she senses that it makes you worry and I don't think she likes that." She admitted, "And well… what kid likes to be sent to their room? She knew you were disappointed with her." She said as Punk nodded.

"Only because she knows not to do it." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"In the room… you said she'd… she'd done it before." AJ said, "And then you held back a little." She looked at him as he looked down at the ground, "Did she wander off before?"

"Wander off… more like gone missing." Punk turned to her as AJ raised her eyebrows, "She… She was a runner as a kid." Punk smiled a little as AJ smiled, "I used to carry her everywhere so she couldn't run away. It started off at places like the park, the supermarket… you know, places where I would still find her probably." Punk nodded, "But… then last year we were at the mall. I took Kace into the game shop, he wanted to look around." He said, "And it wasn't like I wasn't keeping my eye on her, I was aware she was around us, but… I don't have eyes on the back of my head." He said, "I turned around and… she was gone." Punk shook his head, "I thought Kace was old enough so… we split up to look for her but… it was a full mall, with doors leading outside, thousands of people…" Punk said, his stomach twisting thinking back to it, "I thought… I truly thought we'd never find her."

"Oh my God." AJ sighed, feeling anxious just listening to him.

"I called Bonnie, so her and Dean came out to help look, the security in the mall were out looking, we asked around, but… nothing." Punk said, "Then I made the decision to call the police. I wasn't waiting around. I knew how fast she moved and who knew what and where she was going." Punk said.

"So she's… adventurous then for sure." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"I'll say." Punk shook his head.

"Police asked me of her description, assured me she really couldn't have gone far unless… unless someone had her." Punk shook his head, "I was so busy thinking about… her just running away that I forgot that someone… someone could have taken her." He shook his head, "I thought I was going to be sick."

"How long was she missing for?" She asked.

"Hours." Punk nodded, "The police were trying to send us home, telling us they'd take care of it and they'd get more people out looking but… I wasn't going home without her, neither was Kace." He said, "It was clear that she'd left the mall at this point, so while the cops were checking cameras and CCTV, we started looking around outside."

"For three years old, she knew her way about." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"She's a smart kid." Punk nodded, "Kace… he was the one who found her. She was a few blocks away, which meant she crossed two roads." He shook his head, "Talking to a homeless man." He rolled his eyes, "I didn't know whether to yell at her or squeeze her." He shook his head, "She was oblivious to all the fuss she'd caused. She didn't know why people were out looking for her." He said, "Then I took my anger out on the homeless guy. And he told me that the reason he was talking to her for so long was so he could stall her and prevent her from going anywhere else." Punk said, "It reminded me of when Kace disappeared from school and ended up in the comic store… how you were mad with me for not telling you he was there… so I backed off, I actually thanked him in the end, gave him some money which Teddy of course loved." Punk said.

"That's why you freaked out today?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I thought she knew now that… running off is so bad." Punk said, "I didn't think she'd ever do it again after that." He sighed as AJ looked at him.

She knew it was wrong of her to not tell him about who Teddy had wandered off her, perhaps it would make him even madder, but she hadn't figured out how she was going to explain it all to him.

"She's safe." AJ said, sitting her coffee down and placing her hand on his thigh, "And she knows it's wrong. She's just a curious kid. She means well." AJ nodded as Punk sighed.

"You're right. If she's giving me heart attacks now, what is she gonna be like when she is older? She's gonna be one of those kids that stay out and don't come home, and then walk in in the morning and pretend everything is fine, like I wasn't trying to call her twenty times." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"You don't have to think about that right now. She's just four." She smiled to him, "And at least… we can deal with that together." She said, "I can't imagine how hard it was on your own, especially when she pulled things like that on you." She said, "She really is my kid. Always on the run." She nodded to herself.

"Yeah, well… not anymore." Punk nodded, "Panic over." He said as she smiled and nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back, cupping her cheek as he lowered her down onto the couch.

* * *

" _Am I supposed to know you?" AJ shook her head, staring across at the man who'd came to visit her in prison._

" _No, I don't see how you could." The man shook his head, "I'm Frank." He extended his hand as AJ looked at it, noticing tattoos on it which didn't match his cooperate vibe at all, "Frank Brooks." He said as AJ raised a brow and looked at him intently._

" _Brooks?" AJ said, "As that just a coincidence or-"_

" _Or am I related to your boyfriend?" Frank asked, lowering his hand which AJ never shook out of confusion and concentration._

" _Are you?" AJ asked him._

" _I guess." Frank nodded, "I left when Phil was a baby. Bonnie was three." He said as AJ shook her head._

" _You're not… are you his-"_

" _That old thing called dad? Yeah." Frank nodded, "He got his good looks from me… I know." He said, "Although, their mother wasn't so hard to look at." He nodded as AJ just shook her head._

" _Why are you here? Does Phil know you're here?"_

" _Phil doesn't know me. If I passed him in the street, he wouldn't know me, neither would Bonnie. They were too young." Frank said, "I mean… have you ever heard him talking about me?"_

" _Well I've been in here for two years, haven't heard him talking at all lately." AJ said, "You're not… you aren't what I imagined." AJ said._

" _What? You imagined a deadbeat dad, junkie, runner, couldn't handle his responsibilities so he took off?"_

" _Well no offence." AJ shrugged, "But yeah."_

" _Sometimes I think that would have been better." Frank nodded._

" _So why did you leave? You look… pretty successful at whatever it is you do." AJ said, "You want to… enlighten me?"_

" _I work for secret service." Frank said, "So… having a family, made it… made it a little bit harder, to the point where… I couldn't have a family, and it was safer for them if I wasn't around."_

" _You know their mom killed herself, right?" AJ asked._

" _My wife? Who I loved?" Frank corrected her, "No, she never killed herself."_

" _What?" AJ shook her head, "She did. Phil…. Phil found her. She hung herself."_

" _Anyone can die and be hung from a rope." Frank said as AJ shook her head, "This isn't about her right now." He said, "I-I want to get you out of here." He said, "Because you're in a lot of trouble, a lot of trouble that's gonna get you more than four years in here."_

" _What are you talking about? I've been sentenced. They can't change it."_

" _Oh, they can. They can do anything. Take it from me." Frank said quietly._

" _They? Who is they?" AJ asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" AJ asked._

" _You're being set up to cover secret service faults. I can't explain all of this in one sitting."_

" _Wait… wait, just stop. I'm being set up? Even though I've been in prison for two years? How does that add up?" She asked him._

" _Anything adds up if they want it to." Frank said, "You're gonna wanna take my help for this." He said, "If you don't, you're never getting out of this place, they'll make sure of it."_

" _They? You still haven't told me who they are?" AJ shook her head._

" _Agents gone rogue." Frank said, "Looking for someone to take the fall for them."_

" _And my name got put into the hat because…"_

" _Because you know me."_

" _Well, excuse me, but this is the first time we've met." AJ said._

" _They have names, lists. It's like their black book. You were involved in a lot… heavy stuff in New Jersey. That's where your name got tossed into it. But when they found out there's a connection there between me and you, they're gonna kill two birds with one stone." He said as AJ ran her hands over her face and shook her head._

" _This is ridiculous. Is this a joke?" AJ asked him._

" _No, it's not." Frank said, "You getting sentenced for killing that man… that was all you, but in this next year, you're gonne be retried for a crime didn't commit at all, and they are going to make sure you go down for it to cover their ass. Do you get what I'm saying? You will never leave this place."_

" _Why are you helping me?" AJ shook her head as she looked across at him, "You don't know me. You don't even know Phil."_

" _I do know Phil. Just because he doesn't know me, doesn't mean I don't know him. And I know that he's waiting on you getting out of here in two years." He said, "I'm not gonna let them ruin your life like they ruined mine."_

" _I thought you said you worked for secret service." She said._

" _I do." Frank nodded, "But I have my ties. I know what they're up to." He said, "I'm gonna come back tomorrow, I can tell you more then." He said, "It was nice to meet you." He stood up as AJ just shook her head with confusion, completely mesmerised._

" _Yeah." AJ shook her head, shaking his hand as Frank nodded to her, walking off out of the room as AJ just sat with confusion. Things just had to get that little more crazy._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	76. Little Help

**Little Help**

* * *

" _How did you set this up?" AJ asked, sitting in a private room in the prison, not like the visitation halls, where only her and Frank sat in with a guard outside the room._

" _Sound believable and wear a suit… anything can happen." He said as AJ looked across at him, "I know you're probably wondering what the hell is going on."_

" _Yeah, just a little." AJ said, "You just… appear out of the blue and I'm supposed to believe what you're saying? How do I know you're not gonna screw me over." She said._

" _Well, strictly speaking… you don't know." Frank said, "But I can give you my word." He said, "If that means anything to you."_

" _It doesn't really." AJ said truthfully, "Why don't you start off by telling me why you abandoned your children?" She asked, "They needed you after their mom died."_

" _I couldn't have gone to them even if I tried. You work where I work and… family is just leverage for those you piss off. My way of helping them, protecting them… was staying away." Frank said, "Don't think for a second that I didn't want to be a part of their lives." He said._

" _Who was keeping you from them?" AJ asked._

" _The same rogue agents that are about to frame you for a crime you didn't commit." Frank said._

" _Why me? What have I got to do with anything?" AJ asked._

" _A few years back, there was inside information given… to do with your ex, Myles. I don't have to tell you what sort of things you and him were involved in." Frank said, "When things go wrong in certain undocumented parts of the CIA, particularly with these agents, they pick people to take the cover for them. They can make anything happen." Frank said._

" _But why is it me?" AJ asked._

" _They done a little bit of digging. Found out that… you have a kid with my son." Frank said, "I'm not a fan favourite of these agents… so I can only assume they chose you because of that link." He said._

" _But I don't know you. Phil doesn't know you." AJ shook her head, "What difference would it make?"_

" _One of the agents in this… void that's been created outside the CIA, he worked with me in secret service at the time I was made to leave my family. He knew how it killed me and how I would do anything for my kids." He said, "But then he moved over to the dark side, the full time he'd been trading information from secret service to these agents." Frank said, "They know how much my kids mean to me, even if… they don't know me." Frank said, "And I'm a human being, you can't go down for a crime you didn't commit."_

" _But they can't just make something up and expect me to look guilty. What are they even framing me for?" AJ asked._

" _The murder of another agent." Frank said, "They can make anything happen, April." He said, "It's gonna come about that you were that club you worked in, you were closing up shop, agent was snooping around, had been for a few weeks, you get scared, you go into the back where you know your boyfriend keeps his gun and you shoot him."_

" _That's ridiculous." AJ laughed, "And… And someone is supposed to buy that?"_

" _They will buy it." Frank said._

" _Who actually killed this agent then? Who am I protecting?" She asked._

" _Another agent higher up who found out about the void these rogue agents had created." Frank said, "So they killed him and now they're looking to cover their asses. Beef with Myles got your name into things and… and now they've got a plan." Frank said, "And trust me, you will go down for first degree murder and you will not be released from this prison." He said as AJ gulped and looked across at him._

" _But I've been in prison for two years." AJ said._

" _The murder took place whilst you were still in New Jersey. And that agent who was killed was actually snooping around, more so on your ex than you, seeing where he was moving drugs to. That's why it's easy for them to fit you into the picture."_

" _They can't suspect me purely on someone saying I done it."_

" _They'll create evidence, trust me." Frank nodded, "We've got a lot to do and very little time." He said as AJ looked at him._

" _Why are you helping me?" AJ asked him as Frank looked across at her._

" _Because I know what you mean to my son… and you don't deserve this." He shook his head, "And I got some revenge of my own."_

* * *

"Are you still not talking to me?" Punk asked, sitting in the kitchen the next morning where Teddy was sat eating her cereal, resting her head on her hand. Kace had gone off to school after his short suspension, and AJ was currently taking a shower.

Teddy ignored Punk and continued to eat her cereal, one fruit loop at a time.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "Well, just so you know, I'm not mad at you or angry." He said, watching Teddy look up at him, "I was just worried. When you run off… it scares me, and mommy. We get sad and upset." He told her as she just frowned, "You know you can't run off anymore?" He wondered as she nodded.

"I know." Teddy nodded, concentrating on her cereal.

"Can you at least give me a smile? Let me know you're in there?" He said as Teddy shook her head.

"I'm not smiling today." She told him.

"Why not?" Punk asked sadly.

"Cause I don't want to." She told him, "So stop asking me." She told him with attitude as Punk just nodded and backed off, watching as she finished her cereal and then left the kitchen just as AJ walked in.

"She's still not happy." Punk shook his head, placing Teddy's empty bowl in the sink.

"Oh, she'll come around." AJ nodded, "She's just being stubborn, sort of… like yourself sometimes." She nodded as Punk just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like her being mad at me." He shook his head.

"She's four. She'll forget about it soon." AJ nodded, shuffling by him and placing her hand on his arm as she done so, "How do you think Kace is? Going back after his fight?" She wondered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I hope he's alright." Punk said, "He's a wise kid. I think his anger just got the best of him. He's learned his lesson." He nodded.

"How'd you do it?" AJ asked him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do what?" Punk asked.

"Raise them into such… amazing kids." She said.

"Well I'd hardly say I'm father of the year." He shook his head, "I guess all three of us just developed the knowledge that… we only had each other. Made us closer." He nodded, "They're all I really had." He admitted, running his hand through his hair as AJ watched him.

"You know… you've not really spoke to me about… how you were. It's either been about me in prison, or the kids… don't think I forgot that you were here on your own with two kids." She said.

"I was fine." Punk nodded briefly, "Kids kept me going." He said, "I had the advantage of… not being locked up." He said as AJ just nodded.

"You still suffered." AJ nodded, "I don't… I'm not gonna ignore that." She told him, "It's a two-way street. Talk to me." She said.

"Of course it was hard." Punk said, "You were supposed to be here, with us. You were supposed to be here for Teddy… to see her grow up and to be there for Kace." He said, "But you weren't, and that's it." He said, "Neither of us can change that. We-We should just focus on the now."

"You never had to… take Kace in. He was never your responsibility." AJ said, "Knowing he was safe was… it was a big relief for me."

"He's my son." Punk looked, "He was my responsibility. He always will be." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"He really looks up to you." She smiled to herself, "I think he wants to be just like you." She nodded as he laughed a little.

"Is that a good thing?" Punk questioned as she nodded and smiled.

"I think it is." AJ smiled to him, "Minus the tattoos. He's not getting them." She quickly added as Punk nodded.

"Something is telling me he'll do it anyway." Punk nodded, "I think he's starting to come around now. To be honest, I think the kid was just in shock seeing you again." He admitted, "He's relaxed a little now." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I can sense that." AJ smiled, "Still not where I want it to be but… we'll get there." She nodded. She wanted to look on the bright side. The bright side was she was no longer in prison, and she was with her family, even if her children did still seem distant.

"We will." Punk nodded, "How are you… how are you feeling?" He asked, "Still thinking about prison?"

"I think there will always be a part of me that thinks about it." AJ nodded, "But I'm just trying to stay positive." She said as he smiled softly, "One day it is just gonna be a nightmare." She nodded, sure of it, "And we'll have moved on and it won't seem so fresh in her minds all the time." She said as Punk nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "You're still the same AJ to me. I don't know if you're telling yourself that you've changed or… you don't feel the same… you are. To me." Punk nodded as she smiled to herself, "What happened to you in prison… the fighting, the challenges mentally… that's not gonna stop me from loving you." He assured her as she nodded.

"I know." AJ whispered, "Some days I just feel like I'm back there. Like this is just a really long dream." She shook her head, "Is it so obvious?" She laughed nervously, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's just because I know you so well." He said, "I still know you." He said as she smiled, "You don't have to hide anything from me." He said as AJ just nodded, gulping a little without him noticing.

"I know." She whispered, stepping into him and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as he circled is arms around her tightly. She loved him more than anything in the world, just like her children, and she knew the information she held was something he deserved to know, but this wasn't just about families deep-seeded problems and secrets, it was way more, and she didn't want to hurt him or expose him to that vulnerable part of his life again.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Kace was in the yard, messing around with his friends, having thankfully dodged any encounters with any kids from the grade above. He'd taken his fathers advice and decided that they wouldn't get the best of him. He had his friends, and they were all he focused on.

Whilst he was messing around with them, he spotted a man over by the gate, dressed in black, looking directly at him, nodding to him as Kace looked behind him, wondering if it was really him he was nodding to.

"Who is that creepy guy?" Josh, Kace's friend asked as Kace just shrugged.

"I don't know." Kace said, beginning to make his way over.

"You shouldn't go over." Josh said.

"Don't be a baby." Kace waved, wandering over by himself to the gate where the man stood watching him.

"You must be Kace." Frank placed his hands in his pockets, looking down at the young boy who stood staring up at him.

"How do you know my name?" Kace asked him curiously.

"I need you to give this to your mother." He said, handing over a note as Kace took it, about to open it, "I wouldn't read it." He shook his head as Kace held the note in his hand with confusion, "Give it to your mother, not your father." He warned as Kace shook his head.

"Who are you?" Kace asked.

"You don't need to know that right now. Just make sure you give that to your mother." Frank told him, "Good to see you keeping your fists to yourself. Stay good." He winked as Kace watched him walk back to the black car, driving off as he looked at the note in his hand with confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	77. Closer

**Closer**

* * *

" _It's unbelievable." AJ shook her head, pacing up and down in her and Paige's cell one night. She had to tell Paige about Frank. She really couldn't keep it to herself. She had to vent to someone._

" _Did you realise how… how deep the shit you were getting into in Jersey really was?" Paige asked, her legs dangling off the edge of the top bunk as she watched AJ. She was just as shocked as AJ was, "I mean… this is like… cooperate stuff… this is serious, AJ." Paige shook her head._

" _I know it's serious." AJ shook her head, "But it's also… it's also ridiculous." AJ said, "What if… what if this is someone messing with me? Anyone can put on a suit and tie and tell a good story." She said._

" _Who would waste time doing that?" Paige groaned, "You said he looked like Phil." She said as AJ nodded. She couldn't deny it. Frank had the same characteristics as her boyfriend. And not just the tattoos. They had similar voices, similar eyes, similar facial features._

" _He does look like him." AJ nodded, "But maybe that's my mind playing tricks on me." AJ said, "These agents… whoever they are, they're main objective right now is to… is to frame me for something? Me? Little old me?" AJ squeaked as Paige nodded._

" _You're quite the celebrity." Paige smirked a little as AJ just shook her head, not even being able to smile or laugh about any of it, "Well at least this guy… whoever he may be, he's helping you, right?" She asked._

" _Yeah, he is." AJ nodded, "But… how can I really trust him? How do I know he is who he says he is?" AJ asked._

" _Well you said he knew quite a lot about Phil and his sister, and their mother." Paige said._

" _Yeah, he said their mom didn't kill herself. Something like… anyone can die and be hung from a rope." She shook her head, "And then he said he wanted his own revenge on these agents so… maybe… maybe they killed her?" AJ questioned, thinking out loud._

" _Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Paige shook her head, "You're not a detective." She said, "Is there any sense at all to what this guy is saying?"_

" _Yeah, a little." AJ nodded, "I mean… the club I worked in with Myles… it always had cops sniffing around and… I do briefly remember talks about an agent snooping around. Probably looking to see where these drugs were being deported to and from." AJ nodded, pacing up and down as she thought to herself, "Maybe that was the agent who was killed and… and now I'm supposed to be getting framed for it?"_

" _This is crazy." Paige laughed, "So this Frank guy, your baby daddy's daddy." Paige said as AJ rolled her eyes, "He's gonna come and save the day for you… even though he doesn't know you or his own kids?" Paige asked._

" _He's obviously been watching." AJ said, "Lurking in the shadows their entire lives… he's making it out like he… like his job prevented him from being there for them." AJ nodded, "This is all just insane." She sighed to herself, leaning against the wall as Paige nodded._

" _I'll say." Paige scoffed, "That's what happens when you roll with bad boys."_

" _Not helping." AJ shook her head, "And… I was never a part of that group… not really anyway."_

" _You had a kid with the guy in charge. C'mon." Paige laughed a little, "You and those boys were obviously been watched closer than you thought." She said, "And now these… rogue guys wanna punish you to cover their own ass." Paige said, "It does make sense… just seems a little larger than life. Like… movie material."_

" _Yeah, well I didn't ask for it." AJ said, "I didn't ask for any of this." AJ placed her hand on her forehead._

* * *

"Ok, I'm going out for pizza." Punk said, sticking his head into the living room where AJ was sitting with Teddy playing with her hair. Kace was in his room doing his homework, which he had oddly been doing since he came home from school.

"Oh, can I come?" Teddy jumped down from the couch and wandered over to her father, who she barely spoke to all day.

"Oh, now you wanna be my friend?" He smiled down to her as AJ laughed a little, "Now that pizza is involved?" He asked.

"No." Teddy gasped dramatically, "I just want some fresh air." She told him, placing her hands behind her back as Punk just nodded and smiled.

"Go on then. Get your shoes and jacket on." He said as she skipped away to her bedroom to get ready.

"Looks like she's not so mad anymore." AJ smiled to him as Punk nodded.

"The wonders of pizza." Punk nodded, "I'll just get the usual?" He said as AJ nodded.

"Is Kace going with you?" She asked him.

"I don't think so." Punk shook his head, "Seems pretty occupied doing his homework, which… seems odd." Punk nodded.

"I-I'll check in on him." AJ nodded as Punk smiled and nodded to her.

"I won't be long." He told her as she nodded, watching as he left the living room, hearing him help Teddy put her jacket on as they eventually left the apartment.

She was about to check in on Kace, but as soon as Punk and Teddy left, he appeared out from his room and into the living room as AJ looked over to him.

"Hey." AJ smiled as Kace just looked across at her, "You uh… you need any help with your homework?" She asked him. Things were still distant between them, but a little better than before.

"I've finished it." Kace told her, "Your friend came to see me at school today." He said as AJ raised a brow, watching him pull out a note and throw it to her as she grabbed it quickly before it hit the floor.

"What is-" AJ paused once opening it up and reading it, looking up at Kace who looked upset, really upset.

"Are you cheating on dad?" Kace questioned angrily as AJ gasped out loud, not meaning to.

"What? No… no, of course not. Oh my God." AJ shook her head, "I would never… no." AJ shook her head.

"Josh's dad cheated on his mom and… he doesn't see his dad at all now." Kace told her as AJ looked across at him and shook her head.

"Baby, I'm not cheating. I'd never hurt your dad, just like he wouldn't hurt me. You can always be sure of that." AJ promised him, "I just… that man... he's helping me." She nodded as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"With what?" Kace questioned.

"With… with some adult things." AJ told him, "He… he shouldn't have given this to you but he's… he's no danger." She nodded, fairly sure of it.

"Can you tell me what it says? He told me not to look and… I was scared to." He admitted as AJ frowned.

"Baby, please don't be scared." AJ shook her head. She really didn't appreciate Frank getting her attention via her children, but she supposed it was working, "He's helping me out because-" She paused, looking down at Kace, "Do you remember when… we used to live in motels? And… And we stayed in that awful apartment across from that drunk man who would… bang at our door all hours of the night?" She asked him as he nodded, "Ok, well… he's helping me overcome some things that happened back then." She nodded, trying to be as honest with him as possible.

"Does dad know?" Kace asked.

"No… no, I'm gonna tell dad in my own time." AJ said, "So… I'd really appreciate it if you just… if we kept this between us." AJ nodded, "It really isn't anything for you to worry about." She shook her head, "I can promise you that." She said. And she was telling the truth, she was out of any sort of danger that she was in two years ago when Frank first came to see her. It was just the aftermath of things which was proven to be a little difficult. He'd done the hard work for her.

"But you should tell dad." Kace told her.

"I know. I know, and I'm gonna real soon. I just… I have to find a way to talk to him about it." She said, "But I promise you, I'm gonna tell him."

"Do you know the man?" Kace asked him.

"Yeah. A little." AJ nodded.

"Is it… is it something to do with my real dad?" Kace asked her as AJ turned to him.

"What makes you think that?" AJ asked him curiously.

"Just the look on your face." Kace said, "You're scared."

"You don't ever have to think about him." AJ assured him, "Alright? You've got one dad. Not… not a real dad and a fake dad. One. And he's getting pizza right now." She said as he nodded, "Ok?" She placed her hand on his arm as he nodded. She felt close to him for the first time since she got back from prison. She felt like she had her son back, and it was both of them against the world again.

"I missed you, you know." Kace told her as AJ's eyelashes flicked and a lump in her throat formed, "I just don't want you to leave again." He said honestly, looking down at the floor as he sat with her as AJ sighed.

"Kace, what happened… me going away, I never wanted that. Ever. I'm so… so sorry that I wasn't here for you." She said, "But I'm here now, and… and I'm not leaving. We're gonna be a family now." She nodded, "Remember when we first met Phil? And… And things were happy and good? And he moved in and… we had a home for the first time?" She said as he nodded. She knew he remembered. He was young at the time but he remembered, "We can have that again, and… you have your little sister now which is a bonus."

"Yeah, sometimes." Kace rolled his eyes as AJ smiled and nudged him.

"I know you love her." AJ smiled to him as he just looked at her and nodded, "I'm so proud of you." She nodded.

"For what?" Kace asked her.

"For being smart, and brave, and good." AJ nodded, playing with his messy hair as he looked at her. She felt like she had her son back. She could see it in his eyes, how much he still knew all about her. She knew nothing could break their bond. They'd been through a lot together, even before they came to Chicago, and he was the first glimmer of hope she'd ever had in her life. She just wanted him back. She wanted to gain his trust back and be his mother again.

"I don't know who that man was but I think you should tell dad." Kace stood up from the couch as AJ nodded.

"I will." AJ said, "I just want to make sure I say the right things, you know?" AJ asked him as Kace nodded. He understood. He always understood her.

"I need to finish my homework." Kace told her as AJ nodded.

"Ok. Dinner won't be long." She said as he nodded, backing out of the living room and back to his room as AJ smiled to herself.

She then turned her attention back to the note, reading it into herself as she sighed.

 _You need to meet me. We have to talk. The next note is going to Phil. Tomorrow night. 9pm at Bar One on Fifth. Don't be late._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! If anyone's confused about the story please just drop a review or question for me and I'll be happy to answer. I know sometimes that it might only make sense to me, but I hope it's starting to make a little bit of sense. To add, the group AJ rolled with in New Jersey were seriously bad news. More to come!**


	78. One More Thing

**One More Thing**

* * *

"What is your deal?" AJ asked, walking into the bar which Frank had wanted her to meet her in, walking over to the end of the bar where he sat on a stool with a water.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Frank smiled to her as AJ looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't drink." AJ told him, sitting up on the stool beside him, looking around the bar. It wasn't a scene she was used to, not since back in New Jersey.

"I don't either." Frank told her, "I meant a water or a soda." He told her.

"I'm fine." AJ said, "What I want… is for you to stop… stop giving notes to my kids. One who is four years old may I remind you." She hissed a little, "Don't… Don't encourage her to talk to strange men." AJ told him, "Same goes for my son. Now… Now he's confused and… and I'm still trying to find a way to tell Phil about all of this." She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Where'd you say you were going at this time of night?" Frank wondered curiously.

"Just to see a friend. My old cell mate to be specific." AJ said, "But he knows when I lie and he's going to catch onto this soon enough because I'm not… I'm not making my kids lie to him. They love him too much for that." She shook her head.

"Then tell him." Frank shrugged, "It's not like there's anything to be worried about anymore." He shrugged as AJ sighed.

"How am I supposed to believe that you took care of this for me?" AJ asked him.

"Because I made it impossible for you to be at the bar that night that you're being set up for." Frank said, "In fact, soon there will be word that it was your ex who shot that agent."

"Myles?" AJ asked, "He's in prison."

"Yeah, and let's just say that he's not getting out. Ever." Frank said.

"But he didn't do this." AJ shook her head.

"Oh. Still got a soft spot for him, do we?" Frank smirked as AJ shook her head and grumbled.

"No, trust me, I don't. But… it's those bunch of rogue agents in this… void that should be found out." AJ said, "Why are they so focused on shifting the blame to someone else? Why are you not exposing them?"

"Because there are certain ways to go about that." Frank said, "Don't forget you owe me one, now." He said, "I saved your ass. I'm the reason you are back home in a warm bed with your kids sleeping a few footsteps away from you." He said.

"I owe you one?" AJ laughed a little, "And what is it you exactly want from me?" AJ asked him, "What could I offer you?" She asked him.

"My son." Frank said, "And my daughter." He said as AJ looked at him wearily.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"I'd like to see them. I'd like to explain everything to them."

"Don't you think your world you live in is a little bit dangerous to be revealing that you have family. Wasn't that why you left in the first place? Why your wife was killed?" She gritted her teeth and tried to calm down.

"It's eating away at you. Knowing what you know and not being able to find the words to tell him." Frank said, "I get it. How do you explain to a man who… who doesn't know what a real mom or dad is like, that his mom was killed and his dad works for the government." Frank said, "He thinks I'm a drunk and he thinks his mom hated her life so much that she killed herself. And now you know that isn't the case, and it's killing you."

"Yeah, you're right. It is. But I'm gonna tell him everything. I just need to know what it is I'm actually telling him." She said.

"The truth." Frank said, "I want to meet my son and daughter. And I want to know my grandchildren." He told her.

"And that's not gonna make them a target, is it?" AJ said, "You're a man with a lot of eyes on you and a whole lot of power. That comes with a target. You don't think any hint of you spending time with family is going to give people a reason to come after you. I'm not putting my kids in danger. We agreed that once you helped me, you would go back to your… secret world and save America, or whatever it is you do." She waved her hand.

"Well forgive me, April, but… I think I've been parted from my kids long enough. You know the feeling. Try missing out on thirty years worth of memories."

"You made that choice when you took your career." AJ said, "That's not on anyone but you."

"Well now I want to redeem myself." Frank said.

"That's why you were sending me notes? Because you want to be a part of Phil's life?" AJ asked, "Why has that got to do with me?"

"Because me showing up at the door without him knowing anything is going to be a little strange. You need to tell him what's been going on." Frank said as AJ ran her hand through her hair.

"You're sure that… it's over?" AJ asked him.

"For you it is." Frank nodded, "Those guys are still out there. Covering their asses. Covering their tracks."

"And so what… you're gonna take them down?" She asked him.

"I can try." Frank said, "Can't I?" He asked as AJ just shook her head.

"If there is any chance of Phil wanting you in his life, then he's not gonna be interested in all this corporate bullshit you're involved with, especially if it means that he and his kids are a target." AJ said, "You do what you gotta do. Don't put your kids in danger. You've lasted this long." She said.

"Just tell him, alright? You've been out for a few months now. Tell him." Frank said.

"I will." AJ said, "How are these agents framing Myles then?"

"The same way they were going to do it with you."

"I don't get why they are choosing people from New Jersey. People from that club-"

"Because, April, incase you didn't notice, God knows what you were up to… you were rolling with bad people. Bad guys. And that in itself becomes a target. So yeah, agents like these ones will get a hold of their names. Your name. And they'll use it if they need to." He said.

"It's just… it's all a little make belief, isn't it?" AJ turned to him, "I mean… in prison I believed it because my head was in the clouds, but… now I can get a quiet moment to myself to really think it through and… it all just seems a little larger than life to arrive on my doorstep." She said.

"it didn't just arrive. Things happen to people for a reason. You're name was tossed into the mix because one, you were already in prison, that makes it easier. Two, you have a connection to me, these agents hate me. Three, you were involed in bad things, things you probably didn't even know about. So yeah, April.. it has landed on your doorstep, and it has for a reason. You can pretend to my son that you're an angel, misunderstood, poor… whatever it is that you feed him… but you have a brain and you know what you were getting into back then."

"So you're saying I deserved this?" AJ asked him.

"No. I'm saying that it's realistic. It's not impossible that this has happened to you. This is a void inside the CIA who ooperate illegally. There's a double cross in the team and who are they gonna frame? Some chick who rolled with a drug gang who illegally moved drugs around the country… don't act so high and mighty." Frank looked her in the eye as AJ glared back.

"Don't patronise me." AJ said, "I don't care who you are, government, my boyfriend's dad, someone who saved my ass from a life in prison… don't talk down to me." AJ hissed at him as Frank just nodded.

"Don't ask stupid questions then. You know what's going on here and you know what I want. Just tell Phil so it doesn't seem like such a big thing."

"And Bonnie? Have you forgot she existed? Or is it just Phil you're interested in?" AJ asked. Although she'd spent a lot of time with Frank, aka, getting visits from him in prison whilst he helped her on the outside, there was still a barrier between them, a barrier of uncertainty from AJ's side. She was thankful for what he had done for her, but also slightly terrified of what he was capable of.

"Tell her to. I keep saying Phil because he's the one you go home to." Frank said, "I haven't forgotten about my daughter." He warned.

"And you want me to tell them that they're mother was killed and their dad is a secret service agent who helped me escape a life sentence in prison? How well do you think that conversation is going to go down with two kids who… quite frankly, have adapted to having no parents."

"Just tell them everything and then I'll meet them. I'll come over. We'll talk." He nodded as AJ just sighed.

"I just want a quiet life. I want a quiet life with my kids and my boyfriend. If you… if you bring any sort of danger with you, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Frank laughed a little.

"Just don't." AJ warned, "And stop sending notes to my kids, for God's sake." AJ said, getting down from the stool.

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Enjoy your water." AJ shook her head, leaving the bar as Frank watched her, turning back around and lifting his straight vodka to his lips, sitting the empty glass back on the bar…

* * *

"Hey." AJ smiled, walking into her and Punk's bedroom after getting home, looking over at him where he was stripping his clothes off.

"Hey." Punk nodded to her as she closed the door over behind her.

"Kids asleep?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "I didn't think you'd be so quick." He admitted truthfully as she nodded, shimmying her coat off as Punk watched her.

"It was just a coffee." AJ brushed off as Punk nodded, watching as she hung her coat up in the dresser.

"Funny." Punk nodded, playing with his hands as AJ closed the dresser over and turned around to him, "Because Paige called five minutes after you left." He said as AJ looked over at him and gulped.

"Phil-"

"So if you weren't going out… at 9 at night… to meet her…" He stared across at her with zero emotion in his face, "Then who the hell were you meeting and where the hell were you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! A question from a reviewer asking why the secret has to be kept a secret?**

 **Well, it's not going to be a secret anymore. It's obvious AJ still isn't sure of Frank and she's waiting for the right moment to tell Punk (obviously he calls her out first cause I'm evil and love angst)**

 **There's more to come! It will be making sense soon.**


	79. Not Believing It

**Not Believing It**

* * *

"Where were you?" Punk asked, looking across at her, already noticing the lump forming in her throat as she tried to swallow it, "Huh?" He asked, "There's only so much you can do at 9pm." He said.

"What are you saying?" AJ tilted her head.

"I'm saying… tell me where you were." Punk said, "I assume… I can only assume I'm not gonna like it considering you lied to me about it." He said.

"I-I didn't lie-"

"You told me you were going out with Paige." Punk said, "And you weren't." He said, "A lie."

"I… I need time. I… I can't." AJ shook her head, placing both her hands on her forehead. She never suspected this and hadn't even planned on how she was going to tell him about all of the craziness that had been going on.

"Need time for what?" Punk asked, "What were you doing? It's a simple question, just answer it." He shrugged.

"I was at a bar." AJ looked across at him, dropping her hands at either side of her as he tilted his head a little.

"Doing what?" Punk asked her, "You don't drink."

"I was with your father." AJ said, relaxing her shoulders and taking a deep breath. She had no other plan or way to tell him, so she decided she would just come out with it and lay everything on the line.

"Very funny." Punk nodded, not even thinking anything of it, "What were you really doing?" He placed his hands on his hips as AJ shook her head.

"Really. I was with your dad." AJ said as Punk stood still and shook his head.

"My dad? Who… Who left me and Bonnie when we could barely speak a word between us?" He asked her, "My dad?" He asked, finding it amusing.

"Yes. Your dad." AJ said, "I… Gosh, I needed time to figure out how I was going to explain this to you." She shook her head, pacing up and down as Punk watched her.

"Explain what?" Punk asked, "Why… how do you even know my dad? What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Sit down for me." AJ sighed, walking around to the edge of the bed where he was standing.

"No, what the hell? Are you trying to mess with me?" He shook his head.

"No. Just sit down." AJ said, taking a hold of his wrist, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he eventually sat down beside her, "He… He came to see me in prison about three years into my sentence." She said, "He works for secret service. Did you know that?" She turned to him as Punk stared at her as though she was speaking a different language.

"April, if this is your idea of a joke-"

"It's not." AJ hissed a little angrily, "Your father works for the secret service, alright? That's why he left when you were small. He couldn't do his job and have a family. You and Bonnie were a target, and your mom." AJ nodded, "He came to me in prison and told me that some agents who were operating illegally without anyone knowing, were gonna set me up for a murder I didn't commit, to… to watch their own backs, I guess." AJ nodded, "I wondered why the hell these people even knew me but… apparently the people I ran around with in New Jersey were a whole lot worse than I thought. Easy target to pile blame onto, and there were connections there with the guy who had been murdered to the club I worked in, so it made sense I guess." She shook her head, "So I guess your dad found out about this with his connections and he… he wanted to help me. He did help me." AJ nodded, turning to him as he'd turned a funny grey colour.

"He sorted these agents out, made sure that I couldn't be framed for the murder." AJ said, "I was gonna get a life sentence, that was the plan… but he helped me." AJ nodded, "He had some of his own revenge to get back… he… he claims that your mom didn't commit suicide." She said, looking into his eyes, "She was killed." She nodded, "And… and whoever killed her made it look like suicide." She nodded, "Your dad believes it had something to do with these agents." She nodded as Punk just stared at her blankly, "I know this sounds ridiculous, Phil. I do. I felt like someone was just playing a massive joke on me. Why was little me staged at the centre of some… rogue CIA operation?" AJ said, 'But… I guess my past came back to bite me… again." She said, "Your dad really helped me out, he… he helped clear my name and he's still looking into these agents… to see if he can stop them himself." She said as Punk continued to stare at her, "Are you still in there?" She placed her hand on his thigh as he stood up immediately and walked away.

"If this is a dream, can you… just turn around and punch me in the face or something?" Punk asked her as she stood up and looked over at him, "I mean… April, no offence… but what are you even talking about? Agents… my father… secret service… the god damn CIA?" Punk raised a brow, "When you were at that bar… did you… did you have a drink? Maybe two?" He questioned. He felt like he was going insane just listening to her. It was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

"It makes no difference to my life if you don't believe me. I'm not in danger anymore like I thought I was and… that's down to your dad, I guess." AJ said, "Who… who wants to be in your life." AJ said, "it's why he's been trying to meet me. He sent notes to the kids trying to get my attention so… I met with him tonight and-"

"Woah… woah… he sent notes to the kids? What?" Punk raised a brow.

"The night… Teddy ran off in the park, it was him she ran away to. He gave her a note to give me but I ignored it and then… he gave Kace one at school." She said.

"So some strange guy has been sending my kids notes? Leering my daughter over to him? Bothering my son at school?"

"He's not some strange guy, though… he's-"

"My father! Yeah, you've said, but April, that's still a strange guy." Punk reminded her, "How do you even know it's my dad?"

"Because he knows things and… he looks like you, I guess. He's been looking out for you… that's what he says… you've just never saw him or known him."

"Looking out for me?" Punk asked her, "Where was he when I was shipped off to live with two psychopaths who abused me and tried to kill me? I don't remember him looking out for me then." He said as AJ just sighed.

"I don't think he knows about that." She whispered.

"Oh, April." Punk groaned, placing his hands over his face, "This is too much." He told her.

"Look, I know it's confusing and strange and… shocking." AJ nodded, "But it's real. Ok? I ran with a bunch of guys in New Jersey who were… worse than I ever thought. So bad they had government attention, my name got threw into it. This void that was created with these agents who your father had unfinished business with, they slipped up, an agent gets killed and they turn to the cheap, easy, useless criminals because we look easier to frame for a murder than a guy in a suit working for the government is." AJ said.

"How would that even have any relation to you?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know. Your dad said that they would make a story fit if they wanted it to. I was so scared. I thought… I thought I'd never get out of prison." She said, "So your dad helped me out, he made it impossible for me to be framed and I think he's still out to get his revenge." AJ nodded, "And he wants to see you."

"I don't wanna see him." Punk shrugged, "You go tell him that the next time you… you go meet with him in a bar." He shook his head.

"I only met with him so he would stop sending our children notes." AJ said, "And I do owe him a lot considering what he's done for me."

"You don't even know if it's my dad, April. What if this is some strange guy off the street feeding you lies? That seems more realistic than anything you've told me."

"Look, he knows things that no one else would have been able to know. He knows all about your mom. His job in the secret service is legit. He's got badges, inside information." She said, "He's not just some random guy off the street." He hissed.

"You've saw proof that he is who he says he is?"

"Yes." AJ said.

"My dad is a drunk, April. He's a drunk, and he's useless, and he ran off because he couldn't handle any responsibilities in his life." Punk shook his head.

"How do you know that? He left when you were just born, Bonnie was just three. You guys know nothing about him. He is who says he is. And this happened, alright?"

"Why are you only telling me this now?" Punk asked her.

"Because I was afraid I'd get this exact reaction from you. Looking at me like I'm crazy." AJ shook her head, "Yes, I know it does sound ridiculous but… I'm only telling you what I know. Had I had more time I would have maybe found a better way to tell you but… this is all I got."

"What's he like? This guy-"

"Your dad." AJ corrected, "He's…" AJ paused, not really knowing what to say once she thought about it, "He's just… well-"

"He sounds like a treat." Punk nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"He's professional. A part of me is still weary of him because of how… secret his life is but… that's his job… so it makes sense." She said, "He's hard to read. Kinda mysterious."

"Manipulative?" Punk wondered as AJ just glared at him.

"Look, I'm telling you everything that I know. I was in prison the entire time he was helping me-"

"And doesn't that seem just a little suspicious, April? That you saw none of what he supposedly helped you with?"

"Well I wouldn't have saw anything even if I was out. He used his job to help me. Nothing else." AJ said, "Why are you mad with me about this? I didn't ask for any of it."

"I'm not mad with you." Punk said, "I just… why is it never easy? We can't just sit back, put our feet up and have a normal life?" He asked, "As soon as you came back it's just been-" He paused as AJ folded her arms and burned him alive with her eyes.

"Well maybe I'm the problem then, Phil. Huh?" She said.

"That's not what I meant." Punk assured her.

"It is." AJ said, "It's true. You're not lying. I come back and suddenly all your lives turn upside down. Kace gets into fights at school. Teddy runs off again. Bonnie barely ever comes near me anymore after I told her about what happened to me in prison, and I drop this bomb on you… maybe it is me. Maybe… maybe I should just go and all your problems will disappear-"

"Stop it." Punk shook his head, "None of it's your fault. I didn't say that." Punk said, "This is all just a little… well, it's too much, April." Punk said, "My dad, the agents, getting framed by people who literally work for the government-"

"They work outside it." AJ corrected him.

"Whatever." Punk waved his hand, "Same thing."

"I don't know what to say to you." AJ shrugged, "I've told you what I know. Hadn't it been for your dad, maybe… maybe I wouldn't have gotten out of prison… ever." AJ said, "He said he helped me because he knew how much I meant to you." She said, "He cares about you, I know it's impossible for you to ever think that but he does… and he wants to make things right with you and Bonnie." She said.

"I need air." Punk shook his head, "I'm going out." He said. He felt like the room walls were closing in on him. He couldn't keep up with anything and in the simplest of terms, he didn't believe it.

"Phil, please don't avoid it." AJ shook her head, "Once you see him he'll be able to tell you everything. It might seem realer then-"

Punk just shook his head and left the bedroom, walking out of the apartment for a breath of fresh air as AJ sighed, sitting down on the bed and placing her hands in her hair. Saying it out loud to someone else really did make it sound crazy, but she knew it was legit. He was just in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	80. The Truth

**The Truth**

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked once she saw her brother walk into the kitchen. It was unusual given it was so late.

"I needed air." Punk told her.

"There's no air in your apartment?" She teased as Punk just groaned, "What?" She shook her head, "Is something wrong?"

"My girlfriend claims that she's been talking to our dad." He said as Bonnie raised a brow, "And that he works for government and he helped her from being set up whilst in prison." Punk said, "Oh, and she also says that mom was killed, she didn't commit suicide." Punk nodded as Bonnie just tilted her head.

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked.

"She's serious about this. She was with this guy tonight. He's been sending my kids notes to get her attention and apparently he wants to meet us." Punk said as Bonnie stared at him like he was a foreign object.

"Our father?" Bonnie asked, "The guy who walked out on us when we were barely out of the womb?" She said, "That guy?"

"Apparently." Punk nodded, "The reason he left was because of his job. He couldn't stay and put us in danger or something." He shook his head as Bonnie just shook her head and began to pace a little.

"How-How would she know it's him?" Bonnie asked, "This is crazy."

"She said she just knows. She's saw his work papers… whatever." Punk said, "What if… what if it's him?" He asked, "And he wants to see us?"

"I don't know." Bonnie shook her head, "This is all a little sudden." She said, "I don't… I don't understand." She said, "AJ is saying he helped her?"

"Yeah, with some framing situation that was taking place illegally outwith the government." Punk said.

"This is a bit much, don't you think?" Bonnie said, "I mean… telling me my dad wants to see me is shocking enough but… this too?"

"Trust me, I know." Punk nodded, "But she's sure of it. And she's a smart woman, she senses things." Punk said, "What if… what if it's legit and he's out there?" He asked as Bonnie placed her hand on her forehead.

"I need proof that it's him, not just for our benefit but… to make sure that AJ is ok… having this guy snooping around, what if it's not him?"

"She's sure of it that it is. And who would know so much about our lives to be able to pull that off anyway?" He asked.

"I still want proof." Bonnie said, "Dad was a drunk and he took off because it was too much for him. We. Were too much for him. And now you're telling me he works for government and came into AJ's life like some knight and shining armour?" He asked, 'I want proof."

"How? That's not gonna happen unless we see him." Punk said, "AJ says this thing with the government has been sorted out. She's not in danger anymore and it's because of him, but… he still wants his own back, says it might have something to do with the people who killed mom-"

"Mom killed herself." Bonnie emphasised, "It got too much for her and she hung herself. Alright? Don't buy into any of this yet." She shook her head, "If mom was killed, and dad knew about it, and he knew that there was no one to take care of us… why did he sit back and let us be put into care, or put with those two psychopaths? Honestly, I think I like the drunk image of him in my head better than this one." She shook her head.

"Well it's happening." Punk said, "April's not stupid and this guy might just be our dad. We can't just ignore that."

"Until I have proper evidence and I know that it's him, I'm not believing any word of this." She said, "I don't care if you trust AJ. She still doesn't know that it's him." Bonnie said, "He just randomly shows up to her in prison? Feeds her all of this… nonsense about helping her? Says he's our father? And we're supposed to take his word for it?"

"Yeah, I know, Bonnie. It's hard to believe." Punk sighed, "But it's not like it could be impossible. We don't know anything about dad. He really could be anyone." He said.

"I don't want to know him." Bonnie told him.

"I don't think I do either, but that's not the point. The point is he's here, he wants to see us, and… by the looks of things, he's really helped April out."

"Yeah, and don't you think that's a little weird? Anyone can put a suit on and sit across from a prisoner and feed them lies. I could do it. You could do it." Bonnie said, "Who knows what kind of state AJ was in in prison when he came to her, she would have believed anything-"

"Yeah, alright. Take it easy. This isn't her fault."

"I never said it was." Bonnie said, "I'm saying, I'm not buying into any of this until I have proper proof." She said.

"Well then I guess we're gonna have to meet him. Unless you want him to give us his birth certificate and have him do some DNA tests." He said.

"Phil, I know I was just a little kid when he left. But… the memory I have of dad is just some guy who sat on the couch and drank his sorrows away." Bonnie said, "And maybe you want it to be true because you want a dad, but I'm not gonna be sucked into this idea to only end up… being disappointed in the end." She said, "You gotta consider the source. This came from someone who visited April in prison. HoW did he know she was in prison in the first place?"

"Apparently… he's been watching us… looking out for us, that's what AJ says he said." Punk shrugged, "Says he knows all about us, we just don't know him."

"He's been… looking out for us?" Bonnie laughed and nodded, "Of course. Because looking out for us means not being there for you when those psychopaths were hurting you, or not being there for me when Danny would leave me in this kitchen floor in my own blood." She said, "He was watching all of that and… he done nothing? That sounds more like our dad now." She nodded.

"Bonnie, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Yeah, and I'm telling you what I think." Bonnie said, "You do what you want. I've survived thirty plus years without him. I'll go the next thirty without him just fine." She said.

"Yeah, and what about April and all this nonsense with these agents? They were trying to set her up, had her picked out from when she was back in New Jersey. She could have gotten another prison sentence."

"Well she didn't." Bonnie said, "You need to talk to her. Find out everything you know about this guy but… just keep me out of it."

"You're my sister. This is something we should be facing together."

"I don't wanna face this at all." Bonnie said, "It's completely out of the blue and it just… it seems like a made up story that AJ has clutched onto to get her through prison."

"It's not made up. The guy is out there." Punk said as Bonnie just sighed.

"Well then you can talk to him. I want nothing to do with it." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Glad I have my sisters support." Punk nodded to her as she tutted.

"Phil-"

"No, seriously. Thank you." Punk nodded, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house as Bonnie sighed, running her hands through her hair, finding this all very hard to believe.

* * *

Punk got back home after staying out long enough to clear his head. He wasn't encouraged by Bonnie's response, and things still seemed pretty much up in the air. He didn't need answers because he didn't even know what questions to ask. He knew getting uptight about it wasn't going to help anybody, and it definitely wasn't AJ's fault that this man, his supposed father, had approached her whilst in prison with alarming news. He believed his girlfriend, he was just unsure if he believed his so called, father.

He walked into the apartment, walking into he and AJ's bedroom where he heard the shower on from in the bathroom. He didn't want to take anything out on AJ. He assumed she had waited off in telling him because of how crazy it all was, he wasn't mad at her, in fact, if anything he was worried about her and the fact she had been dealing with this alone. She'd already been through enough.

He walked on into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and looking on at the steamed up shower where AJ's figure was hazy behind it. He stripped his clothes off and opened up the shower door as AJ turned to him, glad to see him back.

"Mind if I join?" He asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head with a small smile as he got into the shower with her, "You ok?" She asked him, her hair soaking wet as she stood back from the water spraying down, watching him walk into it as he wet his hair and rubbed his face, stepping forward closer to her.

"I'm ok." Punk assured her, "I want you to know this isn't your fault." Punk said, "And I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that this guy… my dad, he's just shown up like this, thinks he can just win us back because he's done a favour for you… which is just… I haven't even wrapped my head around that yet." He told her truthfully as she nodded.

"I don't think I have either. I'm just telling you what I know. I'm not suspicious about this guy. He's… he's actually a lot like you. Stubborn, doesn't take no for an answer, knows how to… push me too far." She poked his arm lightly as Punk smiled to her.

"I hope you don't mean sexually." He smirked as AJ groaned.

"Don't be weird." AJ pushed his arm as he smiled, "I would have told you sooner but… I was afraid you'd think I was going out of my mind. It is weird and strange. Something you read about in the papers, you know? But… it happened and he… your dad helped me, whether it was to make a good impression on you or if he just… didn't want to see an innocent person imprisoned for more years." She shrugged.

"I'm gonna have to meet him, aren't I?" Punk took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do anything. It's your decision. No one is expecting anything from you." She shook her head, running her hands up and down his wet arms.

"Bonnie isn't down for it. Any of it." He said.

"You told her?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She wants nothing to do with it." He shrugged.

"She might just need time to come around." She said.

"It's just crazy." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"We'll face it together." She whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek, "Like we always do." She nodded as he smiled and nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, placing his hands on her waist as she kissed back, deepening the kiss as he pushed her against the shower wall. He wanted to forget all about what was going on, or else it was going to eat at his brain.

* * *

The next day, Kace had gone off to school and Teddy was having some arts and crafts time with her mother in the kitchen. Punk had been quiet for most of the morning, and she figured that he just needed some time to think to himself.

"How is yours so good?" Teddy asked, sitting at the kitchen table, her fingers covered in paint despite using a paintbrush, a little in her hair also whilst AJ sat with her painting her own picture.

"Really?" AJ tilted her head to look at her painting, "I think yours is better." She said as Teddy looked to her painting and smiled to herself, collecting more paint on her brush and spreading it around the paper, making a very messy flower painting.

"I like the detail in that petal." AJ nodded, pointing to Teddy's painting as Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, it's swirls." Teddy told her.

"Hey." Punk stood at the kitchen door as they both turned around, "I'm gonna head to Bonnie's. I just wanna check up on her and make sure she's alright." He said as AJ nodded. The aftermath did feel a little unsteady, but she knew that what they'd already been through was tough, and they could get through this also, "You guys ok here?" He asked.

"Yeah, daddy. We're painting." Teddy smiled, more than happy to stay in the apartment with her mother if it meant she could continue to splash paint on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I can see that." Punk laughed a little.

"We'll be fine." AJ smiled to him, "You go." She nodded. She knew it was probably an uncertain time for him and Bonnie. To be told all of a sudden that their father was on the scene and wishing to see them, it was a lot to take in and she understood that he probably wanted to check up on Bonnie to see how she was doing.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He nodded, leaving the apartment to go see his sister.

* * *

When he arrived in his sisters house, he walked on in and through to the kitchen, pausing a little when he saw his sister standing with Dean, along with a man sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry but… I had to." Bonnie said as Punk looked across at the police officer sitting from the station.

"What is this?" Punk shook his head.

"I didn't sleep all night." Bonnie said, "So I called James. He's uh… Hilary's husband, you remember-"

"And what? Why did you call a cop?" Punk asked her.

"Phil, Bonnie told me all about… what you told her last night. About your father." James said, "I uh… It's a pretty confusing story, and I can pretty much confirm that the man who is out there claiming to be your dad… he isn't your dad." He shook his head as Bonnie looked over to Punk.

"How do you know?" Punk asked.

"Because your dad… Frank Brooks… is dead." James said, "Bonnie asked me if I could do some research on him and while finding a birth certificate, I also found a death one. Liver failure." James nodded as Punk placed his hands on his hips, "You guys know I'm gonna have to pass this over as an investigation… it doesn't sound good." He shook his head.

"You're sure our dad is dead?" Punk asked him.

"I'm positive." James said.

"Phil." Bonnie said, "If our dad is dead, who the hell is that man that AJ has been talking to for the past year?" She asked worriedly. She knew in her heart of hearts that their father wasn't some good man trying to protect his family, who fled in hopes they would be safe only to return as a knight and shining armour one day. She knew it wasn't him, as much as it could have made sense. So she called a friend from the station and he managed to confirm that their actual father was dead and buried.

Punk just placed his hand on his forehead and sighed to himself.

"Someone's messing with you here." James nodded, "Is there anyone you know that would want to do something like this?"

"My first guess would be Danny or Myles but… they're both in prison." Bonnie shrugged as Punk just stood in silence, until his phone rang, noticing it was AJ on the caller ID and answering it, putting his hand up to those in the kitchen.

"Hey." Punk said, massaging the side of his head.

"Hey… uh… just to let you know… your dad is here… he uh… he came by as soon as you left." AJ said as Punk's eyes widened, suddenly connecting dots and looking over to Bonnie who stood up straight with worry, "Just to give you the heads up when you come back. Should I tell him to leave-"

"April… you and Teddy need to get out of the apartment right now."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	81. Chaos

**Chaos**

* * *

"I… I think you should go." AJ turned around, removing her phone from her ear as she looked across at the living room where Frank was sitting, "Now." AJ nodded, sliding her phone into her pocket as Frank, or who she had thought was Frank, stood up from the couch. She didn't believe this man could have been anything but what he said he was. She put her trust in him. She thought he had helped her out of the goodness of his heart. She thought he wanted to make it right with his children… but he wasn't who he said he was, and maybe she knew that and had been going on with only false hope.

"So he doesn't want to see me?" Frank nodded as AJ glared across at him.

"Who are you?" AJ whispered as Frank raised a brow, "You're not his father."

"Of course I am." Frank said as AJ shook her head, backing away from him.

"No… no, you're not. Their father is dead." She said, "And you… you're not who you say you are." She pointed, "So you tell me right now who you are and what you want." She warned as he placed his hands on his waist.

"April, don't do this." Frank shook his head as AJ glared at him.

"What is going on?" AJ asked him.

* * *

"It's ok. I've got a few cars dispatched from the station going to your apartment." James stood up from Bonnie's kitchen where Punk left quickly and headed for the door as Dean and Bonnie followed.

"We can come." Bonnie said.

"No, the least people around, the better." James said, "Who knows what this person wants. Just stay here. Phil, you come with me. I can get us there quicker on four wheels. I have a siren."

"Alright." Punk nodded, getting into the car with James as they sped off, "What could this person want? What if he wants to hurt her?" Punk groaned, "I should have… I should have questioned more about this… I should have asked her to let him meet me sooner… what if he hurts her?"

"Odds are he won't." James said, "I don't know the full detail of the story but it looks like someone's trying to mess with your girl. Mentally. She has a pretty rocky past. Maybe someone wants their revenge? You'd be surprised what motivates people."

"But all of this?" Punk asked, "The lies, bringing my supposed dad into it, my kids…" Punk groaned.

"Looks more to me like mind games. Like someone is preying on her mental state. She's vulnerable. She was in prison. Her mindset is probably still in prison." He nodded, "You noticed anything different about her?"

"No… no, she's been fine." Punk said, "What you think… you think someone is doing this to… to hurt her? Not me?"

"Well given the dribble that's came from this guy. It's like he's feeding her mind with all of this stuff. Often when people are under the impression that another person has helped them, they'll become compliant." James shrugged, "They'll trust that person, seek comfort in them… maybe that was the aim here." He nodded.

"Who would be bored enough to do that?" Punk asked him.

"It would surprise you." James said, "Looks like they bet us here." He noticed the other cars outside the apartment block, parking the car as they both got out.

Punk immediately ran into the block, running up the stairs and running into the already opened apartment door, hearing loud commotion from the living room where a few police officers already were.

"Drop the weapon!" An officer shouted, pointing their gun across the living room where 'Frank' had his arm around AJ's neck, a gun pointed at her head as Punk shook his head.

"You-You don't want to do this." Punk put his hands up, making his way further into the living room as James followed behind, "Whatever this is about… this is only gonna make it worse." Punk nodded calmly.

"She wants her dead." Frank muttered.

"You don't wanna be a killer." Punk nodded, "Just put the gun down." He coaxed, "You know me? You know all about me, right?" He said as the man nodded, "Ok, so you know that… if you pull that trigger, I lose the best thing that ever happened to me. Two kids lose their mom." Punk said, "Just put it down. No one is gonna get hurt here." He said as AJ stood, taking deep breaths, feeling the gun at the temple of her head.

"Stay back!" Frank yelled as Punk just put his hands up.

"Whatever it is you're up to… whatever it is you've been doing… it's over now. Whether you're doing this for someone else or… I don't know… it's over now. You pull that trigger and these cops behind will shoot you." Punk nodded, "And if they don't… I will." Punk warned, "No one needs to get hurt. Just drop the gun." He nodded. He saw confliction on the mans face. He saw someone who was following orders, and it told him everything he needed to know.

Frank's hand shook with the gun in it, slowly but surely lowering it down to the ground, letting go of AJ as the cops immediately took him down whilst AJ ran to him.

"Oh my God." Punk said with relief, grabbing AJ tightly as she pulled at his t-shirt and curled into his chest, "Are you ok?" He asked her, pulling back and cupping her face, "Did he hurt you?"

"No… no, he didn't touch me." AJ shook her head, "What is going on, Phil?" She cried out, exasperated.

"Where is Teddy?" Punk asked her immediately.

"I put her in her room. I told her to lock the door." AJ said as Punk ran down the hallway, about to knock on the door for Teddy to open it when he saw it wasn't fully closed, opening the door slowly as he stared on at the empty bedroom.

"Teddy!" Punk yelled, running into their own bedroom, and then the kitchen, and then Kace's room, only to find that his daughter wasn't in the apartment, "She's not here!' Punk yelled, coming back into the living room where a struggling so called Frank was being dragged away, yet to confess of what his aim and motive had been the entire time.

"What's going on?" James approached them both.

"Our daughter. She's not here. She was here." Punk said as AJ clasped her hands over her mouth, her heart suddenly pulsing out of her chest which tightened at the thought of her baby girl unsafe.

"I'll put out a search for her right away." James nodded to them both, "Give me a description." He said as Punk placed his hand on his forehead, feeling dizzy with the overwhelming worry and panic.

"She's four. Dark hair. She had pletes in… did she?" He turned to AJ who was so far gone, "April?"

"Y-Yeah… Yeah, she had pletes in. She's short for a four-year-old. Uh… she had a… a hawks hoodie on. It was too big for her." AJ placed her hand on her chest, trying to find breath, "Blue jeans. Black converse."

"Ok." James nodded, "Ok, those guys out there are taking that man straight into custody, ok? And I'm gonna get more cops out looking for your daughter. This just happened so if she left on her own, she's probably not far, if… if it's something else we need to consider then we'll… we'll figure it out. We'll ask that man if he knows anything too." He nodded, turning into his walkie talkie, "Hey, I need a search party out for a little girl. Four years old. Short. Dark hair in pletes. Red jumper, blue jeans, black converse. Possibly on foot near the central area. I want people checking in with hospitals. Ask around." He spoke in as an officer copied him.

"You-You have to find her." AJ nodded, her hands shaking as she grabbed James' hand, "You… You need to get her." AJ nodded, tears in her eyes as James nodded.

"I'll do all I can." James said, "Right now, I need you to tell me everything you know about that man who was just pointing a gun at your head." James nodded.

"I should be looking for Teddy." AJ said, turning to Punk who looked green and ready to throw up at any minute, "We need to be looking for her right now."

"April, I've assigned a ton of cops to look for her. Ok, they're out there just now. And the men who just took that man away, they'll be asking him if he knows anything about her disappearance. I need you to tell me what you know about his man and why he's trying to kill you." James said.

"I-I don't know." AJ shook her head, starting to lose her breath a little, "I don't know he just… he just pulled a gun out on me once I got off the phone with Phil. I think maybe… maybe he knew that Phil had called me to warn me… I don't know." AJ shook her head.

"He played you." Punk told her, "None of it was real. You were never getting set up for anything. He was never my dad. He just wanted to get in your head." Punk told her, trying to find a tiny ounce of strength to carry on, but he found it hard to find with his daughter missing. He couldn't bare that feeling again.

"April, was there anyone you know in your life, past or present, that would have wanted to… to mess with you? Play mind games with you? Trick you whilst you were in prison. That man… he just said that… she wants you dead. Who is she?" James asked.

"You are asking me questions I don't know the answer to!" AJ screamed at him, "How about we go look for my four-year-old daughter? Because sitting here wasting time isn't going to help her get found, alright?" AJ spat, "Now you either let me go out there and help look for her, or you try and keep me here and I will punch you in the mouth." AJ hissed as Punk sighed.

"April, we're the ones helping you here. I get you feel like you can't trust anyone at the minute, but I'm here to help. There's a full team out looking for your daughter. The K-9 unit will be around here soon, to get a sent of Teddy, from a blanket or… a teddy bear." He said, "That'll help track her down wherever she's gone. If she's on foot, she really won't be far."

"And what if she's not on foot?" Punk asked, "What if whilst AJ had a gun against her head, someone came in and took her away in a car? She could be a couple miles away at this point, easily." Punk said.

"I have cops interrogating that man right now, to see if he's planned to kidnap Teddy or harm her in any way." James said, "You two just need to keep a cool head, ok?" He said calmly as his walkie talkie picked up, "Yeah, I'm here." He spoke into it.

"Checked in with the hospital. Little girl around four or five was just brought in. Hit with a car. Looks pretty bad. Can't identify if it's her."

Punk and AJ looked over. AJ placed her hand over her mouth, shaking with fear as she felt like the world was crumbling down around her slowly, whilst Punk tried to keep himself together, ignoring the fact that he had never felt worry or pain like he had when he just heard that.

"Ok, we'll be there." James nodded as he spoke into the talkie, looking over at AJ and Punk, who both looked ready to pass out, "I think we better get to the hospital."


	82. Found

**Found**

* * *

"That's not her." AJ shook her head, standing at the glass window outside the hospital room, looking on at a poor little girl, who wasn't theirs, hooked up to machines fighting for her life, "That's not Teddy."AJ shook her head, turning to James as Punk sighed. He felt bad for sighing with relief when he was looking on at another innocent little girl who just by coincidence had gone missing too, only to be found a little quicker.

"Ok, let's get you two out of here then." James nodded.

"Have her parents been called?" AJ turned to James who nodded, "Should we… wait with her? She might be scared." AJ sighed, turning back to the little girl through the window as Punk sighed.

"She's in good hands here." Punk told her, "Teddy's still out there." Punk said as AJ nodded, sighing to herself, "We should go."

"Ok." AJ nodded, turning away from the little girl as they left the hospital with James.

"April, I'm gonna need you to go down to the station. You're gonna need to answer a few questions to speed up everything with that man… who by the way, isn't called Frank. His name is Ross Shaw." He shrugged, "Ring any bells to you?" He asked them, getting to the car parked outside the hospital as AJ paused.

"Shaw?" AJ raised a brow as James nodded.

"Yeah." James said as AJ just shook her head.

"What?" Punk nodded to her, sensing something go through her head.

"No, nothing. It… it wouldn't make sense." AJ shook her head as James nodded.

"Try me." James said.

"One of the woman in prison. One I… didn't particularly get along with. At all. That was her last name too." AJ nodded as Punk folded his arms, "But… she's in prison so… she's not gonna have anything to do with that, right?" She shook her head, turning to James.

"Well, no harm in being sure. I'll get some people to check out the prison, visitation, pull this woman out herself… what was her name?" James asked.

"Katrina… Trina Shaw." AJ nodded, hugging her body as Punk placed a hand on her shoulder as she nodded up to him.

"Ok, we'll check that out, but you still need to go to the station. What I'll do is… I'll drop you off there, there's an investigator handling that. He'll ask you questons, they won't… push your buttons or interrogate you, they're on your side. And me and Phil will go out, keep looking for Teddy, ok? The guys with Ross, they say that he knew nothing about the kid even being in the apartment. It's more likely that Teddy got up and left on her own terms… not to look like I'm pointing a finger but… I'm aware this has happened before." He said, turning to Punk.

"Just get in the car." Punk said, "We're wasting time." He said as they all got in the car and drove off to where they were headed.

* * *

Once AJ got to the station, not causing any arguments and going ahead with what she was to do, knowing that Punk was out looking for Teddy being enough for her, she was escorted into a room where she went through everything that had happened from start to finish. How this man, now revealed as Ross, had strangely known all about her life, how he had visited her at prison continuously, how he had formed such a believable yet unbelievable story for her to believe and worry about, and how the final outcome of her torture was to kill her.

She told them everything they needed to know, when the man who was interviewing her had to leave the room due to some new information being brought in.

She was waited patiently, trying her best not to think about her baby girl out on her own. She was so small and fragile. She was hoping that a kind soul had stopped and asked her why she was out on her own, and perhaps stayed with her and contacted the police.

"We've got a breakthrough." The interviewer walked back in, Paul.

"My daughter… she's found?" AJ smiled.

"Uh… not about that." Paul said, sitting back down as AJ sighed to herself, "This man… Ross Shaw… he's related to that woman you mentioned, Katrina, from the prison you were released from." He said as AJ shook her head, "How severe was your relationship with Katrina? If… if we find visitation from this man seeing her, it's pretty self explanatory that, she's been asking him to do this."

"I can't believe this." AJ shook her head.

"I need you to tell me about your relationship with Katrina. How bad was it?" Paul asked.

"Bad." AJ nodded, "I thought I was just a target because I new at first but… no, it went on and on and on." AJ said, "They'd get me any place they could. During PI they would make weapons, they'd come at me with them. I was burned. They ran kitchen duty every few weeks, her and her friends, one time they tried to poison me." AJ nodded, "They made deals with the guards to make sure I didn't get my meds." AJ said, "She made my life hell." AJ said, "And she's still… she's still trying to even when I'm not in prison." AJ whispered to herself.

"So… you think it's possible that… she's told her brother all about this and… told him to play you with this fake story, to keep getting to you outside of prison?" He asked.

"Well that makes more sense than all the things I believed." She said, "I'm so stupid." She laughed to herself and massaged the sides of her heads, "I… I should never have believed it-"

"You were in prison. It's a vulnerable place. You heard something that worried you, of course you believed it. What both of them done is illegal." He nodded, "And they will be imprisoned, Katrina will get more time to her sentence. This is more than just harassment. There was attempted murder in this." Paul said as AJ sighed to herself.

"But how could she have known all of that stuff about my boyfriends dad. How could she have known all of that to then tell Ross?" AJ asked.

"Prison is a small place, I'm sure you know that. Were you close to anyone there?" He asked.

"Yeah, my cell mate, Paige." AJ nodded.

"And you talked to her about any of these things?"

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I did." She shook her head at her stupidity.

"Odds are, someone was listening in. Could have been someone you wouldn't have expected either. Like I said, prison is a small place, doesn't have much privacy. She could have over heard you talking or had someone else do it and then told her brother in visitation." He nodded as AJ sighed, running her hands over her face.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I actually fell for it." She said.

"Well, it's believable and… well it's a little sad that she's spent so much time and effort trying to manipulate you. It's strange what some people get a kick out of it." He nodded as AJ nodded in agreement.

"Could I go now… I need to… I need to help look for my daughter." AJ told him.

"Yeah, I think we're done here." Paul said, "If there's anything else we'll contact you. If his name shows up on visitation list for Katrina, I think we've put our pieces together."

"What is he saying?" AJ wondered, getting up from the chair as Paul walked her out. The last time she was in the police station, she was handcuffed and transported to prison. It definitely felt better being escorted out with comfort.

"Not much. I mean, he's an older guy. Bit of a fruit loop if you ask me." Paul said, "Wasting so much time and energy doing this to you… it's strange." He nodded, "But time will tell." He said as AJ nodded, "And listen, this whole station is out looking for your daughter. She couldn't have gone far and… someone has probably found her. Don't give up." He said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "Just keep me updated." She said as Paul nodded, watching her walk off.

* * *

"Anything?" Punk asked as James met back up with him.

"No, she hasn't been by the pet store or that café across the road." James shook her head.

"None of these stores either. You've checked the park?" Punk asked him.

"I got a team there just now. They got nothing." He shook his head as Punk turned around and kicked a trash can over hard with anger as a few pedestrians looked on with concern as they walked by.

"This is bullshit." Punk hissed.

"W-Wait a minute…" James put his hand up, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Down there." He pointed as Punk looked down at the small alley, listening closely as he heard chatter, "Stay behind me." He said, hovering his hand at his gun as he waked down the alley, turning the corner, pausing as they saw Teddy sat on the ground, her legs crossed, holding playing cards in her hand opposite of a homeless man who was also holding some cards as well as a sandwich.

"Jesus Christ." Punk groaned to himself in pure relief as James smiled and contacted the other officers, "Thank God." He sighed, picking her up to her feet and squeezing her tightly, "Why did you run off, baby? You know that's bad." He looked at her.

"There was shouting so I left and… and this is my friend, Wallace. I got him a sandwich and we're playing gin. Paige showed me." Teddy told him as Punk looked over to the homeless man who just nodded to him as Punk nodded back, shaking his head a little as Teddy.

"Teddy, you can't keep doing this. You can't just leave and go wherever you want to. Something could have happened to you."

"But it didn't." Teddy eyed him.

"Your dad is right." The homeless man nodded in a croak, "You can't run off on your own." He said as Teddy sighed sadly.

"Look, I had to get a police man out again." He pointed over to James who was on the phone.

"But I was right here." Teddy said with frustration.

"Yeah but baby, I don't know that." Punk said, "You can't go out without mommy or daddy, ok? You just can't do it." He said.

"But… Wallace has no friends to talk to." Teddy sighed as Punk turned to the homeless man who just waved his hand and smiled a little.

"I got friends." Wallace nodded to her, "You don't worry about that. They just don't bring me sandwiches often." He smiled.

"Where'd you get the sandwich from?" Punk asked Teddy.

"Uh… the big store with lots of food."

"Oh my God, did you steal it?" Punk whispered leaning into her.

"Why are you whispering?" Teddy whispered back leaning further into him, "I took it for Wallace, he's hungry."

"Alright, just… forget about that part." He waved his hand, standing up straight.

"April is making her way back to the apartment, a cop managed to find her and tell her that we found Teddy." James nodded, "I can give you both a ride home." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Ok, Teddy go with the police man. He's gonna take us home."

"Ok." Teddy sighed a little sadly, "Bye Wallace." She waved her hand as Wallace smiled and waved.

"You behave now. Listen to your dad." He told her as Teddy skipped away with James whilst Punk hung around a little with the homeless man, "I know it doesn't look good." Wallace said, "I didn't touch her. She brought me the sandwich and she saw that I had the cards… wanted to play with me." He shrugged as Punk just nodded, "She's a good kid. Good heart." He said as Punk nodded and sighed to himself.

"She was probably safer back here than out there." Punk nodded as Wallace just smiled to him, "Uh… look, I don't wanna be patronising." He took his wallet out, "But… here is some money, maybe could get you a bed somewhere for the night, a good dinner." He nodded.

"I can't take that." Wallace shook his head.

"Then I'll… I'll leave it here." He said, sitting it down under a stone as Wallace looked at it, "Thank you." He nodded, walking off as Wallace took the money out from under the stone and smiled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	83. It Will Be

**It Will Be**

* * *

"Thank God." AJ groaned, crouching down immediately once she saw Teddy and Punk walk in through the apartment door, squeezing Teddy as tight as she could, thanking a God she didn't believe in that she was safe and unharmed, "You scared us, baby." AJ sighed, pulling back from the hug and cupping her daughter's cheeks, "You can't run off like that." She shook her head.

"She was with a homeless guy." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him, "Playing gin." He said as AJ turned back to Teddy who smiled innocently, "She's ok." Punk nodded.

"Mommy and daddy were so worried about you." AJ sighed.

"But I'm right here." Teddy presented herself.

"You are now." AJ said, "We're just glad you're ok." She nodded.

"Ted, why don't you go into the kitchen, your paintings are still out." He told her as Teddy nodded excitedly and ran off into the kitchen as AJ stood up straight.

"Thank God she's ok." AJ sighed, collapsing into Punk as he hugged her tightly and nodded, both of them needing the embrace just as much as the other.

"Yeah, she's alright." Punk nodded to himself, "How did it go at the station?" He asked her, pulling back from the hug.

"Uh… well they think they know what's going on." AJ nodded, "Come on." She sighed, taking his hand and walking into the living room with him, finally getting some breathing space of their own so she could explain to him what appeared to be what was really going on, and who that man really was. She was still in shock in all honesty. She felt like the room was continuously spinning, and like she really wouldn't trust anyone again.

* * *

AJ spent an hour or so telling Punk about the possibility that Trina, her ex prison enemy, was behind the torment and mind games. Punk thought it was a pretty severe way to try and mess with someone, and also felt a little victimised by the full thing too, putting into perspective how much worse it must have been for AJ during those four years in prison.

Just as they were talking with one another in the living room, whilst keeping heir eye on Teddy in the kitchen, there was a knock at their front door.

"I'll get it." Punk told her, standing up and heading out into the hallway to open up the door, seeing James standing.

"Hey, it's just me." James smiled.

"Come in." Punk nodded, opening the door wide and letting him in as he shut it over behind him.

"I won't take up much of your time." James assured him as Punk lead him through into the living room, "I just thought I'd come by to let you know what's going on." He said as AJ stood up once spotting James walking in.

"So… have you found anything else?" AJ asked.

"Uh… yeah, that woman in prison you spoke about… she's had a lot of visits from that man posing as your dad." He nodded to Punk, "It's her brother." He said, "So Paul who you spoke to… he's going into the prison just now to speak with her, she's looking at extra time in prison and… well, Ross is pretty much on his way to maximum security." He nodded.

"So it was… it was all just some… some big joke to mess with me? Mess with my family?" AJ asked, "She knew she couldn't get to me out here anymore so she sent someone else to do it for her. Made up an intense, believable story, managed to find out everything about me and my life…I can't believe she spent so much time trying to tear me down, even after I've left prison." AJ shook her head.

"Well she's in prison, she's got nothing to lose and probably nothing to gain either." James shrugged, "And from what Paul told me, you had a… well, quite the rival with her. A lot of fights, physically and mentally." He said as AJ just nodded and looked down at the ground, "Main thing is you're ok and so is the little one." He smiled, "No one thinks you're stupid for believing any of it. Hell, I think we all would have believed it despite the fact that I found out that Phil and Bonnie's dad died a few years ago." He said, "He had the details sharp and precise. Could have fooled all of us."

"it's messed with my head." AJ shook her head, "But I guess that's what she wanted." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, well… it's over now. She'll not get visitation ever again due to this and… that man, Ross, he'll be imprisoned definitely." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Uh… do you mind if I… I go lie down?" AJ asked, looking to Punk.

"I'm leaving anyway." James assured them.

"No, on you go." Punk nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder softly as AJ nodded, walking off out of the living room and into her and Punk's bedroom, closing the door over behind her.

"I imagine this might take a toll on her. All the lies she's been fed. It's almost like they've been beating her up just… mentally." James shook his head, "Bad people out there."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Listen, thanks for your help today." Punk nodded, "With AJ and Teddy. It uh… it meant a lot." Punk said, walking him out and to the door.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." James said, "Tell April not to worry. It's over." He said as Punk nodded and smiled, opening up the door as James left.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk had picked Kace up from school whislt AJ had still isolated herself from everything. He knew she was bound to be feeling it tough. To be messed with a lie for such a long time, to have her mental state preyed on so viciously, it angered him. She had already been through enough.

"Why are we making this?" Kace asked, mixing a bowl of cake batter whilst Teddy ate the strawberries which were supposed to be accompanying the cake they were making, sneaking one into her mouth when her father wasn't looking.

"Because mommy is feeling a little down so we're gonna make her a cake." Punk told them, "Alright?" He said.

"Why? Is she not well?" Teddy asked him.

"Kinda." Punk said, "This will make her feel a little better." He said, "And just because my back is turned to you doesn't mean I don't know you're eating the strawberries." Punk said as Teddy threw the strawberry she was holding over to Kace.

"It's Kace. He's eating them." Teddy told him.

"He's not stupid." Kace rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes." Teddy muttered under her breath as Punk turned around to her, "Kidding." She grinned, "There's still lots and lots." She told him.

"Mhm." Punk hummed.

"Ok, this is done." Kace said, walking over to his father and putting the cake mix into a tray and then into the oven.

Whilst the cake baked, Punk checked in on AJ and saw her lying on the bed with her back to the door. He didn't know if she was sleeping or not, but left her be regardless. He didn't want this to set her back from all of the progress they had made as a family, and her herself on her own. It was sad that someone wanted to bring her down so much, and he didn't want her to waste her time getting down about it.

"I think it's ready." Teddy said, sitting down on the floor in front of the oven, having watched it bake the entire time whilst Kace sat doing his homework.

"Ok, you guys do the strawberries." Punk told them, taking the cake out, letting it cool whilst supervising the kids, eventually cutting a piece of cake and placing it on a plate.

"Can I give her it?" Teddy asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, "Careful with it." He said, handing her the plate as Teddy took it from him, making her way across to the bedroom, kicking it open with her foot as Punk rolled his eyes at his discrete she was. Not very.

"Mommy! We made you a cake." Teddy exclaimed excitedly, running around the bed as AJ looked over, sitting up as she turned around and saw Punk and Kace standing at the door, "It's strawberries, your favourite." Teddy told her as AJ smiled, sitting up and folding her legs in a basket as she took the plate from Teddy with a smile.

"What's this for?" AJ smiled, flicking her chin playfully as Teddy climbed onto the bed in front of her, "It's not even my birthday." She smiled, looking over to Punk and Kace.

"Daddy said you were feeling down." Teddy frowned as AJ looked at her, gulping a little as she turned back to Punk, watching as Kace made his way further into the bedroom, sitting up on the bed beside her as AJ smiled to him.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled, turning back to Teddy who was eager for her mother to try the cake, "You want me to try it, don't you?" AJ asked as Teddy nodded.

"I do. Try it." Teddy said.

"I made most of it." Kace told her as AJ smiled to him.

"But I made the strawberries." Teddy insisted.

"You ate most of them." Kace shook his head as Teddy nudged his foot as Punk just shook his head with a smile.

"Alright alright." AJ smiled, breaking a piece of the cake off, which was pretty tasty given the fact two fighting kids had made it apparently, "Hey, this is really good." AJ smiled as Teddy grinned happily, "You guys didn't have to make me a cake."

"We did we don't want you to be sad." Teddy said, "And cake makes people happy." She told her as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Well it's working. You're right." AJ nodded, turning to Kace and smiling to him as he smiled back, "Thank you." She smiled, kissing his head as he nodded, "Thank you." She turned to Teddy, leaning forward and kissing her head, "Thank you." AJ turned to Punk with a smile as he walked further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"He didn't do anything." Teddy said, "He's useless." She rolled her eyes as AJ chuckled along with Punk and nodded.

"Pretty useless." Punk agreed and nodded.

"Are you still sad?" Kace asked her as AJ turned to him.

"No… hey, I wasn't sad… I just…" She looked at him, "Sometimes you just don't feel like yourself, right?" She said as he nodded, "I'm ok." She nodded to him, "In fact, I'm just fine." She smiled.

For a minute, back when all the chaos was happening, she almost felt like she was back in prison. Like she was trapped and all that pain was building back up. But right now, she was reminded of where she was and who she was with: her family. She felt like prison life would really never leave her alone. Like she could never move on from it, but she could, she would. With her families help. It was still one step at a time, but she felt incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend and two children who cared as much as Punk and their children did.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore." Kace nodded, looking down as Punk smiled to himself. He knew what it meant to AJ to have her children around her, how much it lit her world up.

"Me too." Teddy agreed as AJ smiled.

"Why don't you two go back into the kitchen for a second." Punk told them as they nodded, pushing and shoving one another as they left the bedroom as AJ put a strawberry in her mouth and smiled as Punk smiled watching her, "So it's good?" He smiled, shuffling over to her and sitting on the bed beside her against the headboard.

"I don't deserve you." She shook her head as he took a strawberry from her plate and ate it.

"We deserve one another. We're both assholes." Punk nudged her as she smiled, "I just want you to know that this isn't going to change anything. We're gonna keep growing as a family and… I'm… we're gonna do everything to make sure you get through… what it was you went through in prison." Punk said, "Maybe I underestimated the severity of it because it hurt too much to think about it… but I know now, and I'm here." He nodded, "And so are the kids. They need you here, don't forget that." He told her as she smiled and nodded.

"I just felt like an idiot." She admitted, taking a bite of the cake as they shared the piece on the plate, "I thought when I got out… everything to do with prison, including Trina, would just disappear… and she found a way to still get to me and hurt me." She sighed.

"Yeah, well she's getting taken care of. That's her life, April. Kinda sad. That's all she has. Prison. Preying on people's vulnerabilities. Hurting people." Punk said, "She'll never know love or family." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry that it brought you into it… with your dad… I was just… well, maybe I'm just gullible."

"No… that dick was probably convincing enough. I mean… I believed it." Punk said, "I don't need a dad. I guess the idea of it was becoming nice but… I've lasted this long without one, I can keep going." He smiled to her as she nodded, "And you're not gullible. That guy came to you in prison. Your head was probably all over the place." He sighed, "He took advantage of that." He nodded as AJ sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I just want my life back." AJ whispered as Punk nodded, kissing her head.

"It's gonna come." Punk nodded, "We'll get through this. Whatever way works for us best. If you need therapy for what happened in prison, we'll do that, if there's days you need a breather just let me know." He said, "I'm here. That's the big difference now." He reminded her as she nodded, "You're not alone anymore." He said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." AJ whispered, looking up at him as he looked down, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back. She was accepting the help she knew she needed, and she knew that with time, she'd get through this long-lasting nightmare, and she'd get her life back. She already had her children and her boyfriend back. She wasn't going to give up now. Not after everything she'd been through.

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"Gin." Paige smiled, placing her cards down on the beach towel as Teddy sat across from her in her little bikini, scowling a little as she realised she'd been bet again.

"No fair." Teddy frowned, putting her cards down as Paige just laughed a little.

"Another game?" Paige asked her, collecting the cards back in, "You're a sore loser like your mom."

"Fine. But I'll win this one." Teddy warned her as Paige just nodded and laughed, dealing the cards back out, sitting amongst the crowded beach with the rest of the people she now considered family.

"Hey, mom… do you have some money?" Kace asked, running over to his mother with his friend.

"I do." AJ smiled to him, digging into her purse as she sat with Punk on the sand, "What you after? Ice-cream?" She asked them as they both nodded, "Ok. Here. Get something for your sister and cousin too." She passed him the money as Kace nodded.

"Thanks, mom." Kace smiled, running off with his friend to the ice-cream van as AJ smiled watching him. Being called mom every day was something she never thought she'd quite get used to again.

"What if I wanted an ice-cream?" Punk asked her as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"You've already had two." She poked his stomach as he sat with his shirt off with just some shorts on. It was an incredibly warm day and it was a spontaneous decision to go to the beach and relax.

"You're right. I should wait an hour before I have another one." He smirked as she smiled and nodded.

"I'm not going in there again." Dean chittered, coming back from the water with Violet, "Suns hot, water isn't." He told them as AJ and Punk laughed, "Is she sleeping?" Dean pointed to Bonnie who was laying on a beach towel beside AJ with her eyes shut.

"No, I'm just enjoying the silence whilst you were gone." Bonnie opened an eye as Dean kicked her foot playfully and smiled, "Was the water fun?" She sat up as Violet sat on her towel with her as Dean collapsed down beside.

"Yeah, we saw a crab." Violet smiled.

"Oh, I hope it didn't pinch you." Bonnie smiled as she shook her head.

"It pinched dad but he told me not to tell anyone." Violet said as everyone turned around to look at Dean.

"And clearly you didn't get the message clear enough." Dean looked at Violet who smiled as they chuckled a little.

"Look, look…" Punk nudged AJ who looked over to where Punk was looking.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"I think Kace just gave his ice-cream to a girl." Punk nodded over to the ice-cream van as AJ looked over.

"He looks so awkward." AJ placed her hand on her chest as they watched him closely.

"My boy." Punk nodded to himself as AJ smiled, turning around and watching as Teddy concentrated on her cards with Paige, laughing to herself at her little demon face peeking over her cards, trying her best to win at least one game.

"It's hot." AJ said, looking around the beach as Punk nodded.

"It's nice." Punk corrected her, "It's rare we all get a day off together." He admitted, laying back down on his towel as AJ smiled watching him.

"I know." AJ nodded, laying back down with him, resting her head on his arm, the sound of warm chatter around them, the sun warm and comforting, not blocked any prison walls.

Family life had made a big return. She made the school runs, she tucked the kids into bed, she'd gotten her job back, she had date nights with her boyfriend whilst Paige or Bonnie took care of the kids… but things still weren't perfect.

She'd been seeking counselling from the trauma of prison and the aftermath of prison, and she and Punk made it clear that they talked to one another instead of holding back from anything. Things with the kids weren't officially back to normal. Sometimes she felt like they still swayed more to Punk for things, but she expected that since they'd been used to him for so long, but they'd really came such a long way already.

Things weren't absolutely perfect but what mattered was… soon it would be.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this one! I thought this was a better ending to allow you to imagine how they got themselves back to normal instead of ending on a completely perfect note as I do that quite often and I don't want anyone to get bored. I know this got a little confusing towards the end but I just wanted it to show AJ dealing with what happened in prison and how it was still trying to bring her down. I didn't go into too much detail about Trina and what happened to her, I'm sure we can all imagine. A song which helped me write this chapter was Praying by Kesha.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one. I've done so many stories where it's Punk who goes away for a few years and returns so it was interesting to change it up with this one. Thanks for the support and the reviews. I'm sure I'll be back with something new soon!**


End file.
